Mi Otro Yo
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: FINALMENTE EL CAP. 57 ARRIBA. Shinji y Asuka dejan la casa de Sharon en busca de un amigo de esta, que los puede llevar a Nueva Sidney, con Sabrina pisandole los talones. Otros que andan por ahí son Clinton y Reagan, que tendrán un golpe de suerte.
1. Chapter 1

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos. Ya entenderán cuando lean.

**Capítulo I: "EL INICIO"**

Shinji miraba atentamente los monitores con impotencia. Con sus manos sujetaba fuertemente los mandos de su EVA mientras apretaba los dientes con furia.

-- ¡Padre¡Padre, déjame salir, debo ir a ayudarla!

-- Imposible. No podemos correr el riesgo de que la Unidad-01 sea contaminada –- fue la cortante respuesta del Comandante de NERV.

Shinji golpeó los controles de su EVA en frustración. Ese Angel estaba lastimando a Asuka, estaba atacando su mente y él estaba ahí sentado sin poder hacer nada porque su padre se negaba a sacar de congelación al EVA-01.

-- ¡NO¡NO¡NO QUIERO ACORDARME DE ESAS COSAS¡QUIERO OLVIDARLAS!

Los gritos desesperados de Asuka se escuchaban por el intercomunicador aumentando la impotencia y la rabia que Shinji sentía en ese momento.

-- ¡No me mires la mente...¡Para¡Para!

Esas ultimas palabras desesperadas de Asuka fueron el detonante para algo que nadie se hubiera imaginado. Como todos estaban concentrados con la complicada situación de la pelirroja ninguno se percató que se había perdido contacto con el EVA-01.

-- ¡Rei, baja al Dogma Terminal y toma La Lanza de Longinus!

Ritsuko volteó hacia el Comandante Ikari al escuchar esa orden.

-- No puede hacer eso Comandante. Si Rei retira la Lanza...

-- Lo sé, pero es la única forma de acabar con ese Angel –- respondió secamente –- Apúrate Rei.

-- Si señor –- fue la mecánica respuesta de la chica.

Entonces se escuchó una fuerte explosión que remeció el Centro de Mando y todas las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

-- ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO? –- rugió Gendo levantándose de su asiento.

-- Los censores detectaron una explosión en la Jaula de Contención Nº 4.

-- ¡El EVA-01! -– dijo Ritsuko.

-- ¡SHINJI¿SHINJI ESTAS BIEN? –- llamaba una preocupada Misato por el comunicador.

-- Hemos perdido contacto con el EVA-01 –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- Las Maggie detectaron la liberación de un Campo AT al momento de la explosión –- dijo Maya.

-- Los censores detectan al EVA-01 subiendo a la superficie por la Ruta de Acceso Nº 131 –- dijo Makoto.

-- ¿Qué esta pasando Ritsuko? -– demandó Gendo.

-- Al parecer el EVA-01 salió de congelamiento por si mismo y liberó su AT para soltarse del sistema de sujeción.

-- Eso es imposible -– dijo Misato -- ¿cómo podría Shinji hacer algo así?

-- Talvez no fue Shinji –- respondió Ritsuko.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –- preguntó Misato.

-- Mayor, el EVA-01 está llegando a la superficie –- dijo Shigeru.

-- Rei está en camino con La Lanza de Longinus –- dijo Makoto.

-- ¡Ritsuko! -– demandó Misato.

-- Posiblemente el EVA-01 este en modo Berseck. No hay forma de controlarlo.

Se sintió otra explosión.

-- El EVA-01 voló la compuerta de acceso con su AT –- dijo Makoto.

Las miradas de todos fueron hasta los monitores que mostraban como el EVA-01 salía a la superficie y emprendía una desenfrenada carrera hasta donde se encontraba el EVA-02 recibiendo el ataque psicológico del Angel.

Poco antes de llegar a su objetivo el descontrolado EVA-01 dio un salto y de un empujón sacó al EVA-02 del rayo de luz que usaba el Angel para atacar a Asuka. El EVA-02 cayó a un costado desde donde no se volvió a levantar mientras que el EVA-01 no pudo salir a tiempo y quedando atrapado en el ataque psicológico del Angel, fue ahí donde ocurrió la tragedia, pero nadie lo advertiría hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

-- ¡MALDICIÓN! –- gritó Misato golpeando una de las consolas -- ¿Estado del piloto?

-- No hay contacto con la cabina y el EVA-01 no responde –- respondió Maya.

-- No hay nada que hacer, mientras esté en modo Berseck no podemos controlarlo –- dijo Ritsuko.

Gendo Ikari miraba la situación desde su escritorio en lo alto del Centro de Mando en su clásica pose de manos frente al rostro, lo único que delataba su enojo era la vena punzante que amenazaba por explotar en su frente.

-- No puede culpar a su hijo de esto, después de todo el EVA-01 esta en modo Berseck y...

Fuyutsuki prefirió no continuar con su comentario al ver la mirada que le dio su antiguo pupilo.

Finalmente Rei llegó a la superficie con la famosa Lanza de Longinus que parecía un tenedor gigante de 2 dientes. El EVA-00 la tomó con una mano y al prepararse para lanzarla esta tomó la forma de una lanza. Fue cosa de segundos, tal vez menos, lo único seguro era que la Lanza de Longinus había ascendido a una velocidad increíble y había atravesado el AT del Angel como si fuera mantequilla.

En el Centro de Mando de NERV por fin pudieron respirar tranquilos. El Angel había sido vencido pero vendió cara su derrota, Asuka estaba mal y Shinji... nadie sabía como estaba, solo esperaban que no fuera algo muy grave.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con un techo... relativamente conocido, _"Mierda, el hospital otra vez"_ pensó con frustración el joven Ikari.

Se sentó en la cama y fue entonces que lo vio, el culo mas redondo y perfecto que había visto desde que vio a Maya en traje de baño... bueno, siendo sinceros, el culo de Maya era mejor, lástima fuera lesbiana y se la estuviera comiendo Ritsuko, pero en fin. Shinji sintió como si se le hiciera agua la boca y la sabana que lo cubría comenzó a levantarse sospechosamente sobre cierta parte de su anatomía.

La enfermera recogió el termómetro que se le había caído por accidente, se giró para ver al paciente y lo encontró sentado en la cama con las manos entrelazadas como ¿tapando algo?

-- Pensé que dormía Ikari-Kun.

_-- Acabo de despertar._

-- Me alegra. Supe que la última batalla fue muy dura.

-- _En verdad no lo recuerdo, pero ¿por qué hablar de esas cosas cuando podríamos hablar de nosotros?_

La enfermera lo miró con seriedad y luego se largó a reír.

-- jajaja, no sabía que fueras tan bromista Ikari-Kun, siempre creí que eras tímido e introvertido. Bueno, tengo que ir a avisar que despertaste, nos vemos.

-- _¿Me vas a dejar aquí solito?_ -– dijo Shinji con cara de perrito apaleado.

-- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor hasta que llegue tu doctor? –- dijo la enfermera con una divertida sonrisa siguiéndole el juego.

Shinji sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercará. Cuando ella estuvo junto a él Shinji acercó el rostro para decirle algo al oído mientras levantaba la sabana y señalaba su... masculinidad.

**-- ¡DEGENERADO!**

Ahí fue cuando le llegó la cachetada.

-- ¿Te sientes bien? -– preguntó Misato.

-- ...Si.

-- Según los exámenes que se le realizaron está perfectamente –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- ¿Que fue lo que pasó Shinji? El EVA se salió de control y tu no respondías -– preguntó Misato.

-- No lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba furioso porque mi... mi padre no me dejaba salir a ayudar a Asuka y luego... nada, cuando abrí los ojos estaba aquí.

-- Eso es algo normal Shinji, no te preocupes, iras recordando lo que ocurrió con el correr de los días, lo importante ahora es que estas bien –- dijo Ritsuko

-- ¿Cómo esta Asuka? –- preguntó preocupado Shinji.

-- No sufrió daño físico, pero psicológicamente no se encuentra bien. El Angel miró en sus recuerdos y le hizo recordar cosas que la lastimaron mucho –- dijo Misato con rostro sombrío.

Shinji bajó la cabeza, su rostro reflejaba tristeza por la suerte de su compañera. Al verlo así Misato temió que el chico estuviera por caer en otro de esos estados depresivos tan comunes en él.

-- ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro Shinji? Tienes la mejilla colorada –- preguntó Ritsuko.

Misato vio como el estado depresivo era reemplazado por uno de absoluta vergüenza al ponerse Shinji más rojo que un tomate.

-- No, nada -– dijo el chico sumergiéndose bajo las sabanas ante la mirada extrañada de ambas mujeres.

-- Bueno, como sea, puedes vestirte. Te espero abajo –- dijo Misato.

Ambas mujeres salieron y Shinji se sentó en la cama considerando lo que había ocurrido con la enfermera. Le resultaba increíble pensar que él le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas¿De donde había sacado tanta degeneración junta? No sabía que había pasado y no quería averiguarlo, solo sabía que no podría ver a la cara a esa enfermera otra vez, solo que el destino no opinaba lo mismo y se la encontró al salir de la habitación.

Shinji se ganó su segunda cachetada del día.

-- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara Shinji? Parece que te hubieran dado una cachetada.

-- Nada, solo vamos a casa Misato –- dijo un ya resignado Shinji.

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde el ataque del último Angel y las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad, Asuka ya había regresado a casa pero no hablaba mucho, se notaba que aún estaba afectaba por lo que le hizo el Angel. Shinji por su parte aún no recordaba nada de lo sucedido cosa en verdad lo alegraba ya que los recuerdos por lo general no eran muy bonitos y le traían más de una pesadilla.

Shinji estaba tirado en su cama tranquilamente escuchando música en su Sdat mirando el techo de su cuarto. Luego de un rato el techo ya no le pareció tan interesante y empezó a pasear la vista distraídamente por el cuarto y sus ojos se detuvieron en un afiche de Cowboy Bebop que mostraba a Faye Valentine en una pose muy sugerente, no pudo evitar que su imaginación comenzara a trabajar y cuando su rostro se puso de un intenso color rojo se sentó de golpe en la cama y se quitó los audífonos.

_-- ¿Y por qué tengo que imaginarme cosas teniendo una preciosa pelirroja en el cuarto del lado? –-_ se dijo en voz alta.

Se levantó de un saltó y fue a la sala, no había nadie, eran pasadas la 8 de la tarde, Misato no llegaría hasta la mañana y Pen-Pen estaba en su congelador, _"Perfecto"_. Se acercó al equipo de música y buscó algún Cd que valiera la pena, increíblemente encontró uno, "Grandes Exitos de Tom Jones". Puso el Cd en el equipo, buscó una canción en especial y subió el volumen a tope.

La voz de Tom Jones retumbó por todo el pequeño departamento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para cierta pelirroja que salió de su cuanto echando fuego por la boca.

-- ¿BAKA SHINJI QUE DEM...

El regaño de Asuka murió cuando vio al susodicho baka bailando de forma MUY atrevida sobre la mesa mientras cantaba " Sexbomb, sexbomb, you are my sexbomb..."

-- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Shinji miró a Asuka, saltó de la mesa y fue hasta ella con la misma pose seductora que usaba Kaji cuando quería ligarse a alguna chica. Cuando estuvo frente a la alemana la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía sí de un tirón. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, podían sentir sus respiraciones, Asuka estaba sorprendida y sonrojada, Shinji más caliente que un mono.

-- _Pelirroja-Chan¿qué te parece si aprovechamos que no está Misato y nos echamos un polvo en la alfombra?_

¡PLAAFFFFF!

Como era de esperar Shinji quedó estampado en el suelo pr la cachetada de Asuka.

-- ¡HENTAI!

Para sorpresa de Asuka lejos de aterrarse Shinji se largó a reír. De más esta decir que esto descolocó por completo a la pelirroja. Lo que ella no sabía es que esa risa cumplía la función de distraerla para tener tiempo de tramar una excusa. _"¿Y ahora que le invento para que no me muela a golpes?" _pensaban Shinji desesperado _"...¡Ya sé!"_

_-- Jajaja, al fin regresaste al mundo de los vivos Asuka –-_ dijo Shinji con una radiante sonrisa mientras se acariciaba su lastimado cachete.

-- ¿A que te refieres? -– preguntó la pelirroja.

Shinji se levantó y fue a bajarle un poco el volumen a Tom Jones.

-- _Me refiero a que por fin dejaste de lamentarte por lo del Angel y volviste a ser la misma pelirroja malas pulgas de siempre._

Asuka lo miró con mala cara pero no pudo evitar que un dejo de tristeza se colara por su rostro.

-- _Si sigues llorando por lo que pasó te vas a transformar en una idiota como yo y no se tu, pero yo prefiero a la alemana malas pulgas._

Asuka miró a Shinji sorprendida por sus palabras. Lo que le había hecho ese Angel había removido cosas que quería olvidar, pero por otra parte Shinji también tenía razón.

-- Shinji tu... ¿Hiciste esto para levantarme el ánimo?

-- _Bueno... si¿Resultó?_

-- ... Si –- dijo finalmente Asuka con una sonrisa.

--_ Me alegro_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, pero por dentro pensaba _"Bien, se lo creyó"_

Asuka no pudo dejar de notar que Shinji estaba un poco cambiado, como más seguro de si mismo y más varonil.

-- ¿Shinji, estás seguro de que ese Angel no te hizo nada en la cabeza?

-- _No que yo sepa, bueno¿que te parece si preparo algo de cenar?_

-- Me parece bien.

-- Bien, me... me voy a la cocina -– dijo Shinji y se fue rápidamente.

Una vez dentro Shinji se apoyó en el lavaplatos y respiró con dificultad ¿Cómo rayos se le fue a ocurrir proponerle a Asuka tener sexo en la alfombra, pero más importante aún ¿de donde había sacado esa excusa que le salvó de una paliza?. No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que en un momento había comenzado a sentir un impulso y una excitación desconocidas para él, como si fuera otra persona.

-- Shinji, no sabía que te gustaba Tom Jones –- escuchó a Asuka desde la sala.

-- Ni yo, solo lo puse y en realidad no está tan mal -– dijo un poco nervioso, pero por otra parte, en realidad no estaba tan mal ese Tom Jones.

Asuka estaba en la sala sentada esperando la cena mientras Shinji en la cocina preparaba la cena tratando de aclarar sus ideas y considerando la posibilidad de pasar por una tienda de música para renovarse un poco.

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**Notas del Autor:** Aquí una nueva entrega que espero sea de su agrado. Estoy intentando hacer algo divertido, espero poder lograrlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Neon Génesis Evangelion

MI OTRO YO Autor: Jiraiya 

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos. Ya entenderán cuando lean.

**Capítulo II: "COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS"**

Era una hermosa y soleada mañana en la ciudad de Tokio-3 y para completo fastidio de los estudiantes en vez de estarse asoleando junto a alguna piscina, debían permanecer encerrados en sus aulas llenando sus jóvenes mentes con los conocimientos que necesitarían para desarrollarse de buena forma en el competitivo mundo en el que vivían. Desgraciadamente un grupo de estudiantes no estaba precisamente llenando sus mentes de conocimientos, por el contrario, escuchaban de mala gana y por quincuagésima vez el relato del profesor sobre su viaje a lo que quedó de la antártica.

Como era de suponer los alumnos no estaban muy interesados en la historia así que mataban su tiempo como mejor les parecía. Unos leían revistas, otros conversaban, dos jugando Shogi, otro grupo jugaba a las cartas y otros derechamente se largaron a dormir, pero los que siempre marcaban la diferencia eran "Los 3 Chiflados", Shinji, Touji y Kensuke que se disponían a jugar en línea un juego de RPG. Antes de empezar Kensuke les mandó un mensaje a sus amigos.

-- CHICOS, ANTES DE EMPEZAR LES VOY A MANDAR UNA FOTO ESPECTACULAR QUE BAJE ANOCHE DE INTERNET. SE QUE LES VA A ENCANTAR.

Touji y Shinji tuvieron que llevarse las manos a la nariz para no chorrear de sangre sus terminales. Ante ellos, en formato JPEG y a todo color estaba la foto de una despampanante rubia que estaba... estaba..., bueno, haciendo algo MUY provocativo con un elemento grueso y alargado.

Kensuke miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa. Tal como supuso Touji tenía los ojos como platos mientras trataba de retener su hemorragia nasal y Shinji...Shinji...,un momento, algo andaba mal aquí. Según su experiencia Shinji debería estar peor que Touji pero por el contrario, miraba la fotografía con una cara de degenerado que dejaría chico al mismísimo Jiraiya.

Shinji apagó su computador y se paró de golpe.

-- _Touji, Kensuke. Nos vamos._

Estos lo miraron extrañados.

-- ¿Cómo que nos vamos¿A dónde? –- preguntó Kensuke.

-- _Al paraíso_ –- respondió Shinji con una sonrisa y una mirada pícara desconocía en él hasta ahora.

Al ver que sus amigos no reaccionaban Shinji fue hasta ellos y los tomó de un brazo a cada uno y los arrastró a la salida. El resto de los alumnos los miraban sorprendidos en especial a Shinji que era el que llevaba la batuta en lo que sea que pensaran hacer.

-- ¿A dónde creen que van jóvenes? –- preguntó el profesor que milagrosamente dejó de lado su relato al percatarse del alboroto.

-- _A la enfermería. Touji está sufriendo una hemorragia nasal masiva_ -– dijo Shinji y de un tirón adelantó a Touji y le apartó las manos de la nariz revelando que efectivamente estaba sangrando.

-- Válgame Dios ¿Cómo le pasó eso joven Suzuhara? –- preguntó preocupado el maestro.

-- _Exceso de testosterona_ –- le respondió Shinji –- _Con su permiso. Vamos Kensuke._

-- Esperen un momento. Si el enfermo es Suzuhara ¿Por que también va Aida con ustedes?

-- _Touji ha perdido mucha sangre y esta débil, no puedo llevarlo solo_ –- le respondió Shinji y le dedicó una mirada a Kensuke que captó al vuelo la indirecta y sujetó a Touji del otro brazo.

-- Entiendo, vayan pronto a la enfermería antes que empeore -– le respondió el profesor.

El resto del salón observó sorprendido como el trío salía mientras Shinji les hacía discretamente el signo de la victoria mientras les cerraba un ojo y les sacaba la lengua en forma juguetona.

Asuka estaba impactada y miraba fijamente la puerta por donde Los 3 Chiflados se habían escapado de clases y lo más sorprendente es que al parecer todo había sido cosa de Shinji.

Hikari también estaba sorprendida, pero por algo totalmente diferente, su mente estaba en cierto chico que respondía al nombre de Touji y su "Exceso de Testosterona" causante de su hemorragia nasal. "No creo que sea buena idea invitar a Touji a cenar esta noche" pensó roja como un tomate.

Afuera del salón Kensuke y Touji miraban sorprendidos a Shinji mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-- ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso Shinji? -– preguntó Touji limpiándose la nariz.

-- _No hagas preguntas estúpidas Touji, es obvio, nos escapamos de clases, por cierto, tu foto fue de gran ayuda kensuke._

Ambos chicos de miraron entre sí sorprendidos por la actitud de Shinji, no parecía el mismo de siempre.

-- Oye Shinji ¿Te encuentras bien? –- preguntó Kensuke.

-- _Seguro¿Por qué?_

-- Pareces... diferente –- le dijo Touji.

-- _No sé de que me hablas, me siento igual que siempre, pero dejemos eso y apurémonos._

-- ¿Apurarnos¿Para qué? -– preguntó Kensuke.

Shinji se detuvo y miró a ambos jóvenes mientras en su rostro se formaba una gran sonrisa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Ooooohhh, mira eso -– dijo un babeante Kensuke.

-- _Ese si que es un culo, redondito y paradito, que ganas de tocarlo_ –- dijo Shinji.

-- Miren, es Isuzo-Chan -– dijo emocionado Touji.

Los tres chicos miraban con ojos desorbitados a las chicas tomar su clase de natación escondidos entre unos arbustos, pero el ingreso de Isuzo Masaki en su campo de visión fue la respuesta a todos sus ruegos. Isuzo no era solo una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, también era una de las más hermosas y era la poseedora del par de pechos más grandes de todo el plantel escolar, incluidas las profesoras.

-- Lástima que no traje mi cámara -- dijo Kensuke con ojos llorosos.

-- _Ya habrá otras oportunidades, recuerda que hoy es lunes_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

-- No te conocía esta faceta Shinji –- dijo Touji sin apartar la vista.

-- _Que levante la mano el chico de 14 años que no la tenga_ –- le respondió.

-- Tienes razón -– dijo Touji y los tres rieron discretamente para no ser oídos.

-- Bien chicas, es todo por hoy, pueden ir a las duchas -– dijo la profesora dando por concluida la clase.

-- ¡Duchas! -– dijeron Shinji, Touji y Kensuke a la vez.

-- _Chicos... ¿están pensando lo mismo que yo? –-_ preguntó Shinji con una sonrisa lasciva.

-- ¡Si! -- le respondieron los otros.

Las duchas estaban a un costado del gimnasio y daban en su parte posterior a un muro que separaba el colegio de un condominio. Como ese lado nunca se ocupaba solían amontonar cosas en desuso como escritorios rotos y cosas así, tampoco nadie pasaba por ahí así que ninguna persona se percató de que 3 estudiantes habían amontonado esos desperdicios de tal manera de poder alcanzar las ventanas que estaban justo sobre las duchas y que ahora asomaban sus cabezas para tener una mejor visión.

-- _Que les dije. El paraíso_ -– susurró Shinji mientras miraban bañarse a las chicas.

Touji y Kensuke estaban sin habla y no es para menos teniendo semejante panorama frente a sus ojos las palabras estaban de más. Desgraciadamente cuando mejor parecen que van las cosas es cuando algo pasa y lo estropea todo, esta no fue la excepción.

Por esas cosas del destino uno de los encargados del colegio fue precisamente a ese lugar a recoger algunas de las cosas que estaban arrumbadas ahí para tirarlas a la basura por orden del director. Al llegar se llevó una sorpresa al ver al trío maravilla encaramado mirando por las ventanas.

-- ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO AHÍ MOCOSOS? –- gritó el hombre.

Al escuchar el grito del hombre los tres chicos dieron un salto producto del susto, con diferentes consecuencias.

-- ¡WWAAAAAAAAA! –- gritaron Touji y Kensuke al perder el equilibrio y caer de cabeza al suelo llevándose con ellos todo que habían amontonado para encaramarse hasta las ventanas.

Shinji, que había tenido algo más de suerte alcanzó a colgarse de una ventana y se trepó por ella para saltar hacía adentro y escapar del encargado que estaba aporreando a Touji y Kensuke por mirones, solo que no contó con un pequeño detalle.

-- **¡UN MIRON¡¡¡¡KKYYYAAAAAAAAA!** –- gritaron las chicas lanzándole a Shinji todo o que tenían a mano con tan buena puntería que le dieron en la cabeza con una barra de jabón dejándolo aturdido. Lo que pasó después fue...predecible. Cayó de cabeza dentro de las duchas.

La caída en sí no había dolido tanto como había esperado, de hecho, algo había amortiguado su caída. Shinji abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre algo, con sus manos tocó la cosa sobre la que había caído y se dio cuenta de que era suave, cálido y blando. Cuando pudo por fin enfocar sus ojos pudo ver sobre qué había caído.

_-- ¡Isuzo-San!_ –- dijo con sorpresa y se dio cuenta de que lo que sus manos apretaban eran los pechos de Izuso Masaki, la cual sea dicho de paso había amortiguado sin querer la caída de Shinji con su cuerpo.

-- ... _¡Que blanditas! _–- dijo Shinji apretándole los pechos a Isuzo con una gran sonrisa mientras dos ríos de lágrimas salían de su ojos.

-- ¡KKYYYYAAAAAAAAA! -- gritó Isuzo y comenzó a golpear a Shinji con una botella de shampoo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- No se preocupe señor Director, yo me voy a encargar de él y no se preocupe, esto no se volverá a repetir –- dijo Misato con una reverencia y cerró la puerta del despacho del director de la escuela.

La morena suspiró cansadamente, se giró y miró a Shinji con el seño fruncido. Estaba enojada, muy enojada.

-- Nos vamos, Tercer Elegido –- dijo casi escupiendo las últimas palabras.

La mujer se giro y comenzó a caminar rápidamente rumbo a la salida. Shinji miró a sus amigos que estaban de pie junto a él fuera del despacho del director, les hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y siguió a su tutora con la cabeza gacha.

-- No sé en qué rayos estábamos pensando cuando decidimos hacerle caso -– dijo Touji.

-- No estábamos pensando, ese fue el problema –- le respondió Kensuke -- ¡Hay no! Ahí viene mi padre –- dijo el chico ya imaginando lo que le haría su padre cuando le dijeran que estaba suspendido una semana por fisgonear en las duchas de las chicas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Jajajajajajajaja, jajajajajajajaja, jajajajajaja...

-- ¡NO TE RIAS!

-- Jajaja, es, es que es muy divertido, jajajajaja –- logró decir Kaji entre risas.

Misato lo miraba enojada mientras él se revolcaba de la risa en un sillón.

-- ¡No le encuentro la gracia Kaji! No sabes la vergüenza que pasé cuando el director me dijo el motivo de la suspensión de, de, de este mirón -– dijo la mujer señalando a Shinji haciendo que este agachara la cabeza y se hundiera un poco más en la silla donde estaba sentado.

-- Perdón –- dijo Shinji tímidamente

-- Con decir perdón no arreglarás nada. ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando Shinji?

-- N, no lo sé Misato... no sé que paso, yo solo... no lo sé.

-- ¿QUÉ NO LO SABES¡¡¡¡LE AGARRASTE LOS PECHOS A UNA CHICA MIENTRAS ESTABA DESNUDA EN LAS DUCHAS!

-- Fue un accidente, yo caí de...

-- ¡SILENCIO! –- gritó Misato y respiró un par de veces para calmarse –- Me decepcionaste Shinji. Siempre me pareciste un chico bueno y responsable, nunca imaginé que fueras así. Después de esto ya no podré confiar más en ti.

-- ¿No crees que estás exagerando? –- preguntó Kaji ya más calmado.

-- ¿Exagerando¿Es que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?

-- Te escuché y por eso te lo digo. Misato debes entender que Shinji esta por cumplir 15 años, está en plena pubertad, su cuerpo esta cargado de testosterona, es normal que le interesen las chicas.

-- Una cosa es que le interesen las chicas y otra muy distinta es que las espíe mientras de duchan.

-- Vamos, no es para tanto, todos los chicos hacen algo así tarde o temprano. Yo también espié a mis compañeras cuando estaba en la escuela. Todos lo hacíamos, es algo normal.

-- De ti no me sorprende Kaji, pero Shinji es otra cosa. Por si no te has dado cuenta vive conmigo y con Asuka¿Como se supone que serán las cosas de ahora en adelante en esta casa?

-- Misato, yo... en verdad no sé que paso... fue como si fuera yo, pero, no era yo.

-- Deja de dar excusas que lo único que haces es agravar la falta -– dijo Misato.

En eso la puerta del departamento se abre e ingresa una conocida pelirroja con cara de malas pulgas. Se detiene en la entrada de la sala con las manos en las caderas, mira a Shinji con un gesto de asco en la cara y luego mira fijamente a Misato.

-- ¿Se puede saber que hace este hentai aquí? -– preguntó con aspereza.

-- Hola Asuka, yo también te extrañé –- dijo Kaji haciéndose el sentido.

-- Perdón Kaji, pero debes entender que no es agradable para una chica decente como yo estar en la misma habitación que este cochino hentai.

-- Ya cálmate Asuka –- dijo Kaji.

-- ¿Calmarme¿Como pretendes que me calme si estoy viviendo bajo el mismo techo que este asqueroso Hentai¿Acaso no sabes lo que hizo con sus amigotes en la escuela?

-- Lo sabe, ahora por favor déjanos Asuka, estamos viendo que clase de castigo podemos ponerle al señor mirón –- dijo Misato.

-- ¿Castigo¿De qué rayos estás hablando Misato? Lo que hay que hacer es poner a este hentai de patitas en la calle.

Shinji levantó la cabeza sorprendido por el comentario de Asuka.

-- ¿Botarlo a la calle? –- preguntó sorprendida Misato.

-- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI¿O es que pretendes seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él? No te das cuenta que cualquiera de estas noches podría entrar en el cuarto de alguna de nosotras y tratar de propasarse como lo hizo con Izuso -– le dijo alterada la pelirroja.

-- Eso no es verdad -– reclamó Shinji levantándose de la silla.

-- ¡No estoy hablando contigo! Misato¿Acaso me puedes asegurar que este tipo no va a intentar algo contra nosotras mientras dormimos?

Misato bajó la cabeza sin poder responder la pregunta de la pelirroja para completa sorpresa y dolor de Shinji.

-- ¿No respondes? Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo en que se tiene que ir.

-- Espera Asuka, yo... –- trató de defenderse Shinji.

-- ¡CALLATE¡Y aparta tu vista de mi, no vaya a ser que además estés imaginando cosas conmigo en esa sucia cabeza que tienes! –- le gritó Asuka con desprecio.

-- Ya cálmate Asuka. No tienes por qué tratarlo así -– dijo Kaji un poco molesto.

-- _Ni que estuvieras tan buena_.

Misato, Asuka y Kaji se congelaron al escuchar esa afirmación, se voltearon hacia Shinji y lo encontraron con la cabeza gacha y las manos fuertemente apuñadas, tanto que llegaban a temblar.

-- ¿Qué dijiste? –- pregunto Asuka incrédula.

-- _Dije... ¡Ni que estuvieras tan buena!_ –- le respondió Shinji viéndola con furia.

Todos se sorprendieron y quedaron sin habla.

-- _Te crees la gran cosa porque eres una genio y ya te recibiste de la universidad pero aun así no eres capas de tener un nivel de sincronización decente pese a haber entrenado en tu EVA desde que eras una mocosa._

-- ¡Shinji! –- le llamó la atención Misato.

-- _Solo eres una pelirroja amargada, flacuchenta, piernas chuecas, pecho plano. Ni en sueños perdería mi tiempo mirándote a ti habiendo tanta mujer hermosa en este mundo_ –- finalizó Shinji cruzando los brazos y mirando a Asuka de medio lado con la misma expresión que ponía ella cuando lo denigraba a él.

-- ¡KYYYAAAAAAAA! –- gritó Asuka y se lanzó sobre Shinji pero Kaji alcanzó a sujetarla.

Misato se acercó a Shinji y le pegó una cachetada... fuerte.

Shinji estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio por la fuerza del golpe que le giró por completo la cara. Una vez que pasó su sorpresa y el leve aturdimiento en su cabeza se enderezó lentamente y miró fijamente a Misato con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la comisura de los labios.

Asuka y Kaji estaban congelados, el golpe de Misato en verdad había sido fuerte.

-- Fuera de aquí.

-- ¿M, Misato? –- preguntó débilmente Shinji.

-- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! –- gritó furiosa la mujer -- ¡TOMA TUS COSAS Y SAL DE MI CASA!

Shinji agachó la cabeza y no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Corrió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Asuka sonrió.

Al ver que la pelirroja estaba más calmada Kaji se acercó a Misato que estaba parada en medio de la sala observando la mano con que había golpeado a Shinji.

-- ¿No crees que se te pasó la mano?

-- ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que le dijo a Asuka?

-- Si, y eso es lo que me preocupa. Shinji no es así –- dijo Kaji con el seño fruncido -- Talvez esto sea algo más que pubertad –- dijo más para si que para Misato.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kaji no alcanzó a responder ya que la puerta del cuarto de Shinji se abrió y este salió cargando una mochila y un bolso con sus cosas.

-- Perdón por las molestias -– dijo tímidamente con una inclinación.

Cuando se enderezó recibió un potente derechazo por parte de Asuka que lo mandó de espaldas al suelo causando que sangrara de la boca nuevamente.

-- Eso fue por lo que me dijiste antes, ahora fuera de aquí antes de que te saque a patadas –- dijo con desprecio la pelirroja.

-- ¡Basta Asuka! –- dijo Misato y fue hasta ella para sujetarla.

Shinji se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano derecha. Miró a Asuka con enojo y una sonrisa cínica en el rostro que sorprendió a todos, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

-- Espera Shinji –- dijo Misato saliendo del aturdimiento al ver esa expresión en él -- Te llevaré a NERV, ahí te asignarán una habitación en el complejo mientras...

-- _No gracias._

-- ¿Y donde pretendes quedarte esta noche? No creo que los padres de Touji o Kensuke estén muy felices de tenerte de huésped después de lo que pasó en la escuela.

-- _Me quedaré en un hotel. Un piloto EVA de Elite como yo que ha derrotado "SOLO" a casi todos los Angeles es muy bien pagado, no tengo problemas de dinero_ -– dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo mirando a Asuka que frunció el seño y mostró los dientes amenazante _"Y después voy a llamar a un par de chicas para hacer esto y aquello"_ pensó Shinji con una sonrisa lasciva.

Misató se contuvo para no iniciar otra pelea por esa provocación de Shinji, pero era verdad que algo pasaba con el chico, esa forma de ser tan arrogante y desafiante no eran propias de él, y esa sonrisa lasciva que tenía ahora no le daba muy buena espina.

-- Puedes quedarte en mi casa. Vivo solo y tengo un cuarto desocupado, no será ningún problema para mi –- dijo Kaji poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Shinji –- Vamos.

Y así, Shinji Ikari dejó de vivir oficialmente en el departamento de Misato y pasó a vivir desde ese día con Kaji, para total fastidio de Asuka.

-- _¿Oye Kaji?_

-- Dime Shinji –- preguntó el hombre mientras caminaban al auto de este.

-- _¿Por casualidad no tendrás un par de amigas que puedas invitar esta noche a celebrar mi cambio de domicilio?_

Kaji estudió a Shinji con la mirada.

-- Tal vez otro día Shinji, por hoy tu y yo tendremos una larga conversación.

-- _Esta bien_ -– respondió Shinji de mala gana. _"Adiós planes"_ penó para sí.

Kají lo miró nuevamente "Definitivamente algo esta pasando aquí" pensó.

**_Continuará..._******

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del Autor:** Las cosas se están complicando ¿Donde acabará esto¿Qué le pasa a Shinji? Pronto lo sabremos.

**Jiraiya:** Personaje de Naruto. También conocido como Erosennin. Es uno de los 3 Sannin Legendarios, maestro de Naruto, degenerado por excelencia y autor de la serie de libros Paraíso del Coqueteo, Paraíso Erótico o Icha Icha Paradise (Según la traducción)


	3. Chapter 3

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo III: "¿PUBERTAD?"**

Shinji estaba parado en medio de la nada, a donde miraba todo era completamente blanco y desolado, no había nada, estaba solo, como siempre.

-- _Estas solo porque quieres._

Shinji se volteó sorprendido al escuchar una voz y parado atrás él estaba... él mismo. Ambos Shinjis quedaron viéndose frente a frente, uno estaba sonriendo, el otro por el contrario estaba sorprendido.

-- ¿Quien eres?

-- _Tu._

-- ¿Yo?

-- _Si, tu._

-- Eso no puede ser, yo soy yo, tu eres...¿qué eres tu?

-- _Ya te dije, soy tu, o mejor dicho soy una parte de ti._

-- ¿Que quieres decir?

-- _Mira que eres tonto¿no te das cuenta aún? soy tu otro yo, el yo que has reprimido por 14 años._

-- ¿Mi otro yo? -– preguntó sorprendido -- ¿Tratas de decir que habemos dos yo dentro de mi?

-- _Si y no, como te dije soy una parte de ti, pero a la vez estoy separado de ti._

-- No te entiendo.

-- _Por la mierda Shinji¿Es que aún no entiendes? Soy una parte de ti, una parte de tu personalidad que no dejas salir, y no sabes lo frustrante que es eso _–- dijo exasperado el otro Shinji.

-- Perdón –- dijo Shinji todo compungido.

El otro Shinji suspira en resignación y mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-- _Como detesto cuando haces eso, haces que nos veamos patéticos._

-- ¿Cómo que NOS? -– preguntó Shinji frunciendo el seño.

-- _Ya te lo dije, soy parte de ti._

-- Si eres una parte de mi ¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?

-- _Porque estaba atrapado en el fondo de tu subconsciente, pero un amigo se apiado de mí y me dio la oportunidad de conversar contigo._

-- ¿Un amigo?

-- _El _–- dijo el otro Shinji señalando a un costado con un movimiento de cabeza.

Shinji miró en la dirección que le indicaban y vio a un sujeto de más menos 25 años, delgado, cabello largo de color celeste y vestido completamente de blanco. El hombre miró a Shinji y sonrió.

-- Gusto en conocerte Shinji Ikari –- dijo el hombre.

-- ¿Quién eres¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-- Supe tu nombre al mirar un poco dentro de tu mente -– respondió el hombre caminando hasta estar frente a Shinji –- Con respecto a tu otra pregunta, si eres inteligente ya te podrás imaginar quien soy...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji despertó de un salto respirando aceleradamente. Solo había sido un sueño, el sueño más extraño que había tenido en su vida, pero para ser un sueño se había sentido extrañamente real, como si en verdad hubiera pasado. Shinji se dejó caer sobre el futón y...¿futón? él no dormía en futón, tenía una cama... Se sentó de golpe y examinó la habitación. No era su cuarto y definitivamente no era su futón, entonces lo recordó.

Sé dejó caer de espaldas y se cubrió con el futón. Estaba en una habitación en el departamento de Kaji ya que el día anterior Misato lo había puesto de patitas en la calles... se lo merecía, en verdad se lo merecía, se había comportado muy mal.

Shinji lloró, lloró por largo rato maldiciendo su suerte y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberse comportado de esa manera ¿De donde rayos había sacado los huevos para hacer y decir todas esas cosas¿Qué rayos le había pasado¿Y que rayos le pasó en la escuela?

Shinji decidió levantarse luego de llorar otro poco y seguir lamentándose hasta lograr sentirse menos que una bacteria. Cuando entró a la sala la encontró vacía, pero había una nota sobre la mesita de centro.

_Tuve que salir temprano y no llego_

_hasta la noche, si es que llego, jajaja_

_Hay comida en el refrigerador_

_Sírvete lo que quieras_

_Kaji._

Junto a la nota había una copia de la llave de la puerta. Shinni suspiró cansadamente y se metió a la ducha. Una vez que ya estaba vestido, tomó desayuno y luego ordenó sus escasas pertenencias en su nueva habitación y se quedó sin nada que hacer, no tenía escuela por una semana y justo ese día tampoco habían pruebas en NERV, miró la hora, las 9:15 de la mañana. Para matar el tiempo se dedicó a ordenar y limpiar todo el departamento (En realidad le hacía falta), puso la ropa sucia en la lavadora y preparó el almuerzo.

Terminó a la 11:15. Aún era temprano para almorzar y tenía toda la tarde libre¿Qué más podía hacer?... en realidad tenía algo que hacer y lo había estado eludiendo toda la mañana, pedirle disculpas a Misato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Lo echaste del departamento? -– preguntó Ritsuko sorprendida.

-- ¿Y que otra cosa podía hacer? Le faltó el respeto a Asuka y no te olvides de lo que hizo en la escuela. Después de eso Asuka tenía serias razones para no querer a Shinji en casa... y en realidad yo también me sentí un poco incomoda –- dijo la mujer bajando la cabeza.

-- Bueno, no te puedo negar que me sorprende lo que me has contado. En realidad se me hace difícil imaginar a Shinji haciendo todo eso, pero no debemos olvidar que es un chico próximo a cumplir 15 años, está en plena pubertad y es natural que muestre ese tipo de interés por el sexo opuesto.

-- Kaji me dijo lo mismo.

-- Porque es la verdad. ¿qué esperabas Misato? Es cierto que Shinji es buen chico y algo inocente pero está atravesando por una etapa muy difícil. Está descubriendo la sexualidad, el interés por el sexo opuesto y el hecho de estar con el cuerpo cargado de testosterona no se lo hace más fácil.

-- ¿Crees que me excedí?

-- Talvez, pero no podemos negar que merecía un castigo, pubertad o no, lo que hizo en la escuela no estuvo bien, y creo que sacarlo del departamento tampoco fue mala idea, contigo y Asuka paseando medio desnudas delante de él todos los días no es extraño que le entraran ideas raras en la cabeza.

-- ¡Yo no me paseaba medio desnuda delante de él!

Ritsuko le dio una mirada de circunstancias.

-- De acuerdo, me paseaba ligera de ropa delante de él¡pero no medio desnuda!

-- Si tu lo dices... por cierto¿donde está viviendo ahora?

-- Con Kaji.

A Ritsuko le corrió una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-- Que gran idea Misato, ahora Shinji tiene un maestro que le puede enseñar como espiar en las duchas de las chicas sin ser descubierto, hasta es posible que lo acompañe.

Misato miró con mala cara a Ritsuko y estaba por responderle cuando recordó algo importante.

-- Ahora que recuerdo Kaji dijo algo que me quedó dando vueltas, dijo que lo de Shinji podía ser algo más que pubertad.

-- ¿A que te refieres? –- preguntó Ritsuko con algo de interés.

-- A que a parte de lo de la escuela Shinji se comportó de una forma... diferente.

-- ¿Diferente?

-- Si, hubo momentos que se veía más seguro de si mismo, incluso le contestó y provocó a Asuka y cuando ella lo golpeó en ves de llorar o pedir perdón la miró enojado con una sonrisa cínica y continuó picándola. Todos nos sorprendimos, era una faceta que desconocía en él.

Ritsuko frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos considerando lo que le dijo Misato.

-- Bueno, también es cierto que durante la pubertad los jóvenes se ponen rebeldes, pero...

-- ¿Pero, qué?

-- No estaría demás chequear otra vez los patrones cerebrales de Shinji –- dijo con seriedad.

-- ¿Quieres decir que el Angel...?

-- No estoy diciendo que sea eso exactamente, recuerda que los exámenes que le realizamos a Shinji no mostraron ninguna anomalía, pero todo este problema empezó después del ataque del Angel, tal vez sea una coincidencia y sea solo cosa de la pubertad, pero no estaría de más hacerle un par de exámenes para salir de dudas –- finalizó la científica.

Misató concordó con ella, había que eliminar esa posibilidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato caminaba rumbo a su oficina pensando en todo lo que había conversado con Ritsuko y no dejó de preocuparse, pese a todo Shinji seguía siendo muy importante para ella y si ese comportamiento era causado por culpa de un Angel entonces haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para curarlo. De tanto pensar no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta de su oficina y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a alguien parado ahí esperándola.

-- Shinji.

-- M, Misato, yo... ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? -– preguntó el chico tímidamente.

-- Claro, pasa -– dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta e invitándolo a pasar.

Un vez dentro Misato se sentó en una de las dos sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio e invitó a Shinji a sentarse en la otra.

-- Te escucho –- dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

-- Misato yo... quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, yo...no sé que me pasó.

Misato escrutó con la mirada a Shinji que estaba con la cabeza gacha y visiblemente arrepentido.

-- ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando cuando hiciste todo eso Shinji?

-- No lo sé, yo... era yo, pero no era yo, fue como un impulso que no pude contener y créeme que estoy arrepentido... y creo que también voy a tener que disculparme con Asuka.

-- Eso estaría bien, pero dime ¿por qué le dijiste todas esas cosas a Asuka?

-- Aún no me lo explico, solo sé que estaba enojado por todo que me dijo y le respondí... aunque creo que se me pasó la mano.

Misato siguió estudiando a Shinji con la mirada, se veía normal, nada indicaba que estuviera con algún problema.

-- Está bien Shinji, acepto tus disculpas, y discúlpame tu también, no debí haberte pegado ayer.

-- Está bien, no hay problema, después de todo me lo merecía.

-- Si, tienes razón –- dijo Misató con una sonrisa -– Shinji, ya que estás aquí, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte.

Shinji asintió con la cabeza, feliz por primera vez en el día.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- No hay ninguna ano1malía en sus patrones cerebrales –- dijo Maya.

-- ¿Estas segura? -– preguntó Misato.

-- Si mayor, las Maggie lo verificaron dos veces.

-- Bien, el resto de sus funciones tampoco presentan anomalías así que no hay de que preocuparse. Al parecer solo se trata de un exceso de testosterona –- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa.

Maya miró a su mentora extrañada por esa afirmación. Ritsuko le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

-- Ayer Shinji fue suspendido de la escuela por husmear en las duchas de las chicas.

-- ¿Shinji hizo eso? –- preguntó asombrada.

-- Parece difícil de creer pero así es –- dijo Ritsuko y apretó el botón del comunicador -– Ya puedes salir Shinji -– dijo la mujer y se volvió a Maya –- Pubertad –- le dijo como para explicarlo todo.

Shinji salió del Entri-Plug y fue al cuarto donde controlaban la prueba. Al entrar Ritsuko y Misato lo miraron con una sonrisa y Maya lo observó con una mirada recelosa.

-- Ya puedes retirarte Shinji, todo salió bien –- dijo Misato.

-- Si, supongo –- dijo Shinji sin entender.

En eso la puerta se abre y entra Rei Ayanami vistiendo su ajustadísimo Plug-Suit blanco para efectuar una prueba, se sorprendió al ver a Shinji, no esperaba que él estuviera ahí y más aún al ver la cara con la que la miraba, parecía devorarla con la mirada.

-- Hola Rei -– saludó Misato.

-- Buenos días Mayor –- le respondió la chica con su habitual frialdad -– No sabía que tu también tenías pruebas hoy Shinji –- le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos ya que por alguna razón no pudo aguantar su mirada.

-- _Prefiero estas tontas pruebas a aburrirme todo el día sin hacer nada, recuerda que tengo vacaciones por una semana_ –- le respondió Shinji con una sonrisa.

-- Yo creí que te habían suspendido por espiar a las chicas mientras se bañaban –- le respondió Rei.

-- _Y no olvides que le agarré los pechos Isuzo, jajaja, todavía lo recuerdo, eran tan blanditos_ -– dijo Shinji con cara de felicidad mientras con sus manos apretaba unos imaginarios pechos frente a él.

Todas las presentes lo miraron extrañadas.

-- ¿Estás segura de que Shinji está bien Ritsuko? -– preguntó Misato.

-- Si, lo estoy –- respondió la doctora, pero por las dudas revisó otra vez los resultados.

-- Entonces si es pubertad después de todo... rayos –- dijo Misato con fastidio.

-- Ejem, bueno Rei entra al Entri-Plug, debemos comenzar con la prueba –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- Si doctora –- le respondió la chica y se encaminó a la otra habitación donde estaban los cilindros donde hacían las pruebas.

-- _Oye Rei_ -– dijo Shinji haciendo que la chica se detuviera antes de cruzar la puerta y se volteara a verlo –-_ Te vez preciosa en ese Pluit-Suit _-– le dijo con una sonrisa.

Contra todo pronóstico esperado Rei se sonrojó visiblemente y bajó un poco la cabeza.

-- Gra, Gracias –- logró decir tímidamente con una pequeñísima sonrisa y se perdió tras la puerta.

-- _¿Qué?_ –- preguntó Shinji al ver que todas lo observaban raro.

-- Nada Shinji, puedes retirarte -– dijo Misato.

El chico se despidió y salió rumbo a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa pero a medio camino se encontró frente a frente con su padre que iba acompañado por Fuyutsuki.

-- _¡Padre!_ –- dijo sorprendido.

Como era su costumbre Gendo pasó de largo como si Shinji no estuviera, solo Fuyutsuki se dignó a saludarlo con una inclinación de cabeza. Shinji por su parte frunció el seño.

-- _Ya que nunca nos vemos al menos podrías dignarte a saludarme cuando nos topemos en los pasillos._

Ambos hombres se detuvieron y miraron a Shinji como si este hubiera acabado de parir una docena a de cucarachas vivas.

-- ¿Qué dijiste? –- preguntó Gendo arqueando una ceja.

-- _Lo que escuchaste padre. Podrías saludarme de vez en cuando, ya sabes, tener una conversación de tipo padre e hijo, preguntarme como estoy, como me va en la escuela, si tengo novia o si necesito preservativos, ese tipo de cosas. _

Si ambos hombres ya estaban sorprendidos después de escuchar esas palabras empezaron a dudar de su estado mental, eso o el café que habían tomado estaba demasiado cargado.

-- _Por cierto padre¿qué pasa con mi mesada? Nunca me has dado un centavo._

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Gendo. El hombre estaba francamente sin habla, el escuchar a su hijo decir todas esas cosas y "reclamarle" la mesada era algo que nunca se habría esperado. Por su parte Shinji se acercó a Gendo y lo tiró de la chaqueta para ponerlo a su altura y comenzó a hablarle de manera cómplice colocando una mano de modo que Fuyutsuki no escuchara.

-- _Oye viejo, esta tarde había pensado salir con unas chicas para hacer tu-ya-sabes-qué pero me está faltando un poco de efectivo y me preguntaba si podrías afirmarme _-– finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

Luego de unos segundos mientras su cerebro procesaba la información Gendo se soltó del agarre de su hijo y se irguió mirándolo de forma seria.

-- ¿Que te pasa?

-- _¿A que te refieres?_

-- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?

-- _No que yo sepa _–- dijo Shinji sorprendido –- _Ahora que lo dices Misato me preguntó lo mismo y le dijo a Ritsuko que me hiciera unas pruebas de no-se-que-cerebrales, dijo que salí bien_ –- respondió y se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.

Gendo asintió, le hizo una seña a Fuyutsuki y continuó su camino seguido de su antiguo maestro que miró a Shinji de arriba a abajo antes de seguir al hombre.

-- _¿Y mi mesada?_ -– preguntó Shinji.

-- Te pagamos un sueldo, no necesitas mesada -– le respondió Gendo sin voltearse.

-- _Tacaño_ –- dijo Shinji encaminándose a los vestidores.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Qué le pasa a Shinji? -– preguntó Gendo nada más entrar al cuarto.

Misato, Ritsuko y Maya lo miraron por unos segundos y respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-- Pubertad.

Gendo y Fuyutsuki pestañaron un par de veces al escuchar la respuesta.

-- Se ha estado comportando un poco extraño estos días señor, así que le pedí a Ritsuko que le hiciera unas pruebas para cerciorarse que no fuera cosa del último Angel –- dijo Misato.

-- ¿Cómo salió?

-- Normal, las Maggie no encontraron nada extraño en sus patrones cerebrales –- respondió Ritsuko.

-- ¿Ocurrió algo señor? –- preguntó Misato.

Gendo caminó hasta quedar frente al cristal que separaba esa habitación del lugar donde estaban los cilindros que servían para hacer las pruebas parcialmente sumergidos en LCL.

-- ¿Pubertad? –- preguntó Gendo mirando a Ritsuko.

-- ¿Qué más puede ser? –- le respondió la doctora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji ya había terminado de vestirse pero antes de salir toma una cartera negra que estaba oculta bajo su Pluit-Suit.

-- _Bueno papa, espero que no te enojes por haberte robado la cartera, pero tu te lo buscaste al no darme mi mesada_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa traviesa -- _Vemos que tenemos aquí._

Abrió la cartera y sacó una identificación de NERV similar a la suya pero con la fotografía de Gendo, una libreta con algunos teléfonos, un calendario con la foto de una chica desnuda, cosa que lo hizo sonreír y a continuación una foto de su madre, Shinji miró la fotografía por largo rato y luego la guardó en un bolsillo de su camisa, luego siguió revisando y... bingo, dinero en efectivo y varias tarjetas de crédito.

-- _Tarjeta Platinum jejeje, algo me dice que esta será una buena tarde_ –- dijo para sí con una sonrisa, tomó su celular y marcó un numero –- _Aló¿Residencia Suzuhara?... ¿Touji, eres tu?...si, Shinji, oye¿puedes salir?... llama a Kensuke y dile que nos encontramos en media hora frente al centro comercial... solo has lo que te digo... confía en mi hombre, no te vas a arrepentir, te lo aseguro... ya, nos vemos._

Shinji se guardó el dinero y las tarjetas de crédito, tiró la cartera y lo demás a un basurero y salió de los vestidores con una gran sonrisa, iba a ser una tarde inolvidable, estaba seguro de ello.

**_Continuará..._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del Autor:** ¿Dónde aprendió Shinji el oficio de carterista?... No tengo idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo IV: "PERDIENDO EL CONTROL"**

Cuando Shinji llegó al centro comercial sus amigos ya estaban esperando por él y como se había imaginado no estaban de muy buen humor.

-- ¿Que quieres ahora Shinji? Espero que no tengas en mente espiar en los baños de mujeres otra vez –- dijo Kensuke con tono fastidiado.

-- _Por lo que parece te fue mal con tus padres_ –- le respondió Shinji.

-- ¿Que esperabas? Me suspendieron por una semana. Mis padres están furiosos –- dijo Kensuke.

-- Los míos también –- dijo Touji.

-- _Si, te entiendo. Misato también me echó la bronca ayer._

-- ¿Qué te dijo? –- preguntó Kensuke.

-- _Me dio una bofetada que de recordarla me duele y luego me corrió del departamento._

Touji y Kensuke quedaron de una pieza al escuchar a su amigo, a ellos los habían reprendido y castigado pero lo de Shinji había sido más de lo que se esperaban.

-- ¿Te pegó y te corrió del departamento? -– preguntaron los dos.

-- _Si, ahora vivo con Kaji. En realidad no es tan malo, tengo un cuarto más grande y Kaji tiene un sistema "Home Teather" con televisión satelital, también tiene contratado el canal Playboy, pero comienza a 4 de la tarde._

-- ¿Canal Playboy? –- preguntó Touji.

-- ¿Qué hora es? –- preguntó Kensuke mirando su reloj.

-- _Ya deja eso Kensuke_ –- dijo Shinji -- _Es cierto que lo de ayer no salió como esperaba, pero no por eso nos vamos a amargarnos, divirtámonos un poco, recuerden que tenemos una semana de vacaciones. _

-- Corrección, estamos SUSPENDIDOS DE CLASES por una semana –- dijo Touji.

-- _No mires el lado negativo de las cosas Touji. Tenemos una semana libre, aprovechémosla._

-- No es mala idea, pero recuerda que estamos castigados –- dijo Kensuke.

--_ Yo también, pero no por eso voy a estar llorando por los rincones._

Touji y Kensuke se miraron entre si y luego estudiaron a su amigo detenidamente con la mirada.

-- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Shinji? Te estas comportando de una forma que no es propia de ti, es como si fueras otro -– dijo Touji mientras Kensuke asentía con la cabeza.

-- _No lo sé, solo sé que me siento bien y quiero disfrutar la tarde¿Almorzaron?_

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-- _Excelente, vamos a comer y luego nos vamos de compras, cortesía de NERV._

Touji y Kensuke se miraron como considerando la propuesta de su amigo.

-- ¿Qué dices? –- preguntó Touji.

-- Definitivamente ha cambiado, pero no te puedo negar que me gusta más este Shinji que el otro.

Touji sonrió concordando con su amigo y ambos siguieron a Shinji dentro del centro comercial.

Almorzaron una deliciosa y nutritiva ración de patatas fritas con hamburguesas y gaseosas, luego de lo cual se fueron de compras. Touji y Kensuke en un primer momento creyeron que comprarían con dinero del sueldo que recibía Shinji como piloto EVA, pero cuando este les mostró las tarjetas de crédito decidieron ponerle un alto. Todo tiene un límite.

-- ¿SON DE TU PADRE? –- preguntó sorprendido Kensuke.

-- _Si, se las saqué esta mañana sin que se diera cuenta._

-- ¿Acaso te volviste loco? -– preguntó Touji arrastrando a Shinji a una esquina donde podían hablar sin ser oídos -- ¿Es que no has pensado lo que hará tu padre cuando se de cuenta de que le sacaste sus tarjetas de crédito?

Shinji frunció el seño –- _Mi padre_ _me abandonó cuando tenía 4 años, desde entonces nunca se ha preocupado de mi, la única vez que me llamó y me mando a buscar fue para que piloteara un EVA... odió subir a esa cosa más que nada en el mundo pero aún así tengo que arriesgar el pellejo cada vez que aparece un Angel y ni siquiera se digna a decirme "Lo hiciste bien" o "Buen trabajo Shinji"...nunca me ha visitado en el hospital las veces que casi me han matado¿Acaso crees que me importa lo que pueda decir?_

Touji y Kensuke bajaron la cabeza apenados. Sabían que su amigo no mentía, ellos habían sido testigos de todo lo que Shinji había sufrido por causa de su padre (si se le puede llamar padre) y en cierto modo comprendían que él quisiera tomarse una pequeña revancha por todo el dolor y los años de abandono el los que había estado sumido.

Touji sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro -- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-- _Quebrarlo_ –- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-- Cuenta con nosotros –- dijo Kensuke levantando el pulgar mientras sonreía.

--_ Gracias chicos, pero debemos hacer algo primero._

Touji y que Kensuke miraron a Shinji extrañados, este por respuesta solo sonrió.

_(Inserte aquí la canción "Simply Irresistable" de Robert Palmer)_

Luego de un corte de pelo, masaje capilar, tratamiento facial y manicura se fueron a una exclusiva tienda de vestir para un cambio de look, y qué cambio. Los tres iban vestidos de con elegantes y carísimos trajes Armani y zapatos de Pierre Cardin, y no olvidemos las infaltables gafas de sol que ayudaban a completar el cuadro, el resultado, "ESPECTACULAR"

Por primera vez en su vida Shinji, Touji y Kensuke supieron lo que es recibir miradas de admiración de parte de las chicas, las cuales se daban vuelta para poder observarlos, también recibieron algunos piropos de las más atrevidas mientras otras se sonrojaban de solo verlos. Para los chicos fue como un sueño y eso que la tarde estaba recién comenzando.

El trío se tomó muy enserio la tarea de quebrar a Gendo Ikari y no les resulto nada fácil ya que el susodicho tenía cupo casi ilimitado en todas sus tarjetas.

Al momento de pagar Shinji mostraba la tarjeta de crédito, la identificación de Gendo y la suya propia, como evidentemente era el hijo del titular de la tarjeta los vendedores no le pusieron problemas así que compraron juegos de video, películas y mangas en cantidades industriales, algo de ropa, un potentísimo equipo de sonido junto con una surtida colección de música, un televisor de plasma de 47 pulgadas que se colgaba de la pared, un computador con impresora y scanner, un escritorio para el computador y su respectiva silla, un Reproductor Digital.

Pidieron que las compras se las llevaran al día siguiente a la dirección de Kaji alrededor de las 10:30 de la mañana y se fueron a dar una vuelta por el distrito comercial. Como a esa hora la escuela ya había terminado el lugar estaba repleto de estudiantes.

Como este trío estaba tan bien vestido y arreglado no les fue muy difícil levantarse a un grupo de chicas de un instituto femenino. Es preciso aclarar que esa hazaña la logro Shinji ya que los otros dos solo babeaban detrás de él mientras convencía las chicas.

Luego de una breve conversación el grupo fue hasta una cafetería para estar más cómodos. Touji y Kensuke no podían estar más felices, estaban sentados con tres lindas chicas mientras compartían un refresco, cosa que hace una semana hubiera resultado imposible. Ninguno de los dos sabia de donde había sacado Shinji sus nuevas agallas pero estaban muy agradecidos por ello.

Tras algunos tensos minutos por parte de Touji y Kensuke estos finalmente se relajaron lo suficiente como para tener una conversación con las chicas y ya para el segundo refresco los 6 la estaban pasando de maravilla, tanto que ya estaban haciendo planes para el fin de semana. Entonces Shinji se levantó de la mesa.

-- ¿Qué pasa Shinji? –- preguntó Touji.

-- _Nada, solo necesito ir al baño un momento, disculpen._

Shinji partió rumbo al baño mientras sus amigos y dos de las chicas seguían conversando, ya que la otra no le quitó los ojos de Shinji hasta que lo perdió entre la gente.

Ya en baño Shinji pudo relajar por fin su vejiga y luego fue a lavarse las manos, se miró en el espejo y sonrió, si todo salía bien, le esperaba una noche muy agradable. Se mojó la cara para despejarse un poco y...

-- ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? -– se preguntó Shinji completamente angustiando.

Miró su ropa y luego sacó de un bolsillo las facturas de todas la compras que hizo durante la tarde. Su cara palideció mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda ¿En que rayos había estado pensando? Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la frente mientras su cara se contraía en un rictus de terror.

"Mi padre me va a matar", esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Shinji sintió que le faltaba el aire y decidió salir de ahí. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Shinji salió algo tambaleante del baño y se encaminó rápidamente a la salida pero a medió camino fue llamado por sus amigos.

-- ¿A dónde vas Shinji? Estamos acá -– le dijo Touji haciéndole señas.

-- Touji...yo... tengo que irme –- dijo nerviosamente Shinji.

-- ¿Cómo que te vas? Pero si llegamos hace poco –- dijo sorprendido Kensuke.

-- Si... es que... recordé que tengo algo que hacer... después los llamo –- dijo y salió corriendo del lugar.

Las tres chicas y los dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo la puerta por donde Shinji había salido.

-- ¿Habrá sido algo que dijimos? -– preguntó una de las chicas

-- No, claro que no –- respondió Touji con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-- Parecía algo alterado -- dijo otra de las chicas.

-- Ahora que lo mencionas, ha estado actuando algo extraño los últimos días, como si no fuera él -– dijo Kensuke ajustándose los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz.

-- Talvez esta estresado, recuerda que le han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos días –- dijo Touji.

-- Si, creo que tienes razón –- concordó Kensuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji entró al departamento y lo encontró vacío. Kaji aún no había llegado y talvez fuera lo mejor, no estaba de animo para ver a nadie.

-- ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? –- se peguntó sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y cayó de rodillas llorando amargamente sobre el sillón de la sala.

Algo estaba mal con él, todo lo que había hecho y dicho los últimos días eran cosas que ni en sueños se le hubiera ocurrido realizar, pero ¿qué era lo que estaba mal?. Sintió miedo, miedo de si mismo y de lo que le podía estar pasando. Cerro con fuerza los ojos y siguió llorando descargando su amargura y sufrimiento en forma de llanto mientras golpeaba con un puño el sillón. Uno de los golpes dio en algo y al abrir lo ojos para ver de que se trataba descubrió a una hermosa rubia observándolo vestida (si se le puede llamar vestida) con un atuendo muy sugerente.

El objeto en cuestión era el catálogo con la programación mensual del canal PlayBoy. Shinji lo observó con atención por largos segundo, luego de los cuales se secó las lagrimas y se puso de pie.

Shinji se llevó la mano a la cartera interior de su chaqueta y sacó una tarjeta de crédito Platinum de su padre. Ahora, una "Tarjeta Platinum" no la tenía cualquiera, solo la gente más pudiente de la sociedad tenía acceso a ella, por lo que era aceptada sin problemas en donde fuera y para comprar lo que sea.

-- _En vez de llorar como idiota mejor le doy un buen uso a esto antes de que mi querido padre la bloquee, jejeje_ -– se rió con una sonrisa lasciva.

Shinji salió del departamento en busca de un taxi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Touji...¿Crees que estuvo bien lo que hicimos? –- preguntó Kensuke mientras caminaban de regreso a sus casas.

-- En realidad no, pero después de todo lo que su padre le ha hecho es normal que Shinji quiera desquitarse de alguna manera. Tal vez así logre llamar su atención –- le respondió Touji.

-– Si, creo que tienes razón y ten por seguro que va llamar su atención cuando a fin de mes el hombre vea la cuenta de lo que compramos.

Ambos amigos rieron al imaginar la cara que podría el padre de Shinji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji pagó la carrera al taxista, bajó del auto y miró con una gran sonrisa lo que estaba frente a él. A escasos dos metros se levantaban las flamantes y vistosamente bien luminadas instalaciones del **"Club Nekomania" **especializado en la atención y satisfacción de "ESE" tipo de necesidades masculinas.

-- Chico ¿En verdad pretendes entrar ahí? -– preguntó el taxista asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-- _Por supuesto._

-- Bueno... que te diviertas.

Shinji se acercó al hombre y le tendió dos billetes.

-- _Pase a recogerme mañana a las 9:15 de la mañana_ -– dijo Shinji y camino hasta el local.

-- ¿Te quedaras toda la noche? –- preguntó sorprendido el taxista, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Shinji ya había ingresado al local –- Si que esta desesperado el mocoso ese -– dijo para sí.

Técnicamente hablando no debió llevar al chico a ese lugar, pero él no estaba para educar a la juventud, estaba para llevar a la gente donde le pedían, conducía un taxi, ese era su trabajo y ante tan generosa propina no se iba a hacer el moralista. Puso en marcha el taxi y se fue con una sonrisa dispuesto a regresar por el chico al otro día, más que nada para saber como le fue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaji llegó al departamento cerca de la media noche, como supuso que a esa hora Shinji ya debía estar dormido ingresó silenciosamente para no desertarlo. Fue hasta el cuarto del chico y echó un vistazo. El cuarto estaba vació. El hombre regresó a la sala extrañado por la ausencia de Shinji, pero cuando estaba pensando en eso se percató de un detalle, el departamento relucía de limpio, de hecho, no recordaba haberlo visto tan limpio jamás. Revisó su cuarto y estaba en perfecto orden con su ropa limpia y seca doblada sobre la cama, el baño era un espejo y relucía de limpio al igual que la cocina donde encontró también un par de ollas con comida que se veía deliciosa.

Kaji respiró cansadamente y sonrió, el tener a Shinji en casa iba a resultar más beneficioso de lo que esperaba, pero debía resolver el problema que había conversado con Shinji la noche anterior.

/FLASHBACK/

-- ¿Que fue lo que paso Shinji? Entiendo que te interesen las chicas, pero aún así no parece una actitud muy propia de ti.

-- Realmente no lo sé Kaji... fue como si algo se hubiera apoderado de mi.

-- ¿Entonces algo te forzó a hacerlo. No eras conciente de tus actos?

-- No, no es eso, creo que no me explique bien. Era yo y estaba conciente de lo que hacia y... lo disfruté, pero... no era yo, lo que quiero decir es que era otro yo, como si fuera yo pero con otra personalidad sin dejar de se yo... creo –- dijo Shinji bastante confundido.

-- Entiendo –- dijo Kaji más confundido que Shinji con una gruesa gota de sudor en la nuca -– Bueno, en todo caso, si te vuelve a pasar algo así házmelo saber... por curiosidad –- finalizó Kaji para no preocuparlo.

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

Kaji permaneció de pie considerando esa conversación. Durante la tarde se había acercado donde Ritsuko con la inquietud pero la doctora le había mostrado los resultados de unas pruebas que le habían efectuado a Shinji durante la mañana y habían salido normales así que la contaminación mental estaba descartada y si no era eso entonces solo se trataba de la pubertad y sus efectos, pero aún así algo le molestaba, tenía el presentimiento que algo raro pasaba y cuando él tenía esos presentimientos... bueno, primero lo primero, averiguar donde estaba Shinji. Marcó el numero de Misato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendo Ikari era uno de los hombres más importantes y poderosos del mundo, estaba a la cabeza de la única organización en el mundo capaz de hacerle frente a la amenaza de los Angeles, pero detrás de todo eso el hombre tenía sus propios planes, los cuales afectarían a toda la humanidad, lo cual era conocido por un puñado de personas como "Complementación de la Raza Humana", si, Gendo Ikari no era un hombre común, por lo que era extremadamente extraño verlo hacer la fila frente a una caja del supermercado, pero ahí estaba ahora, detrás de una señora con un canastillo lleno de mercadería, y es que pese a todo su poder e influencia Gendo Ikari era también un ser humano (aunque muchos lo duden) por lo cual también tenía algunas necesidades básicas que satisfacer.

El punto es que como el hombre está tan ocupado maquinando planes para que sus planes funcionen, se había olvidado de encargar a su secretaria que le hiciera el pedido del supermercado, es cierto que podía dejarlo para el día siguiente, pero en su casa ya no había jabón ni papel sanitario y como no le hacía mucha gracia tener que volver a limpiarse con papel de diario y lavarse las manos con detergente había optado por ir a comprar esas cosas de primera necesidad.

Su turno llegó finalmente luego de perder media hora esperando que la señora de adelante pagara sus cosas. El cajero pasó las compras de Gendo por la máquina que lee el código de barras y luego hizo la típica pregunta.

-- ¿El señor paga en efectivo o con tarjeta?

-- Efectivo –- fue su cortante respuestas.

Gendo revisó los bolsillos de su chaqueta, fruncir el seño y revisó los bolsillos de sus pantalones, tampoco tuvo éxito.

-- ¿Y mi cartera?

**_Continuará..._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del Autor:** Este capitulo si que fue intenso. Shinji en una de esas casas... eso si que es increíble, veamos ahora como sale ese lío.


	5. Chapter 5

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo V: "CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA NOCHE DE MARTES"**

-- Despierta Shin-Kun, ya son las 8:30 de la mañana.

-- Mmmh...

-- Vamos, despierta Shin-Kun, tu nos pediste que te despertáramos a esta hora.

-- ¿Mmmh? -- Shinji abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa había sido la voz de una mujer, de dos mujer distintas en realidad. Se sentó en la cama mirando extrañado a su alrededor.

Lo primero que sacó en claro es que no estaba en su habitación, lo segundo es que estaba desnudo y lo tercero es que había una chica desnuda a su derecha y dos chicas desnudas a su izquierda que lo miraban con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- Estuviste estupendo anoche Shin-Kun –- dijo una acariciándole el pecho.

-- Y eres muy pícaro, se te ocurrió cada cosa anoche –- dijo otra y las tres se largaron a reír.

Shinji que estaba congelado en su sitió, por fin pudo hacer andar su cerebro y recordó con toda claridad lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Las imágenes desfilaban una tras otra en su cabeza haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro. En otras circunstancias habrían sangrado profusamente por la nariz, pero considerando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con esas chicas esa reacción ya no tenía sentido de ser.

-- Yo... tengo que irme –- dijo finalmente bajando la cabeza para que no notaran su rubor.

-- ¿Tan pronto? –- preguntó una con cara de perrito apaleado.

-- Quédate otro ratito con nosotras Shin-Kun –- le dijo otra lanzándose sobre él.

-- Esperen, yo... tengo que...

Sus protestas no fueron escuchadas, eran 3 contra 1 y no tenía como ganar. Las 3 mujeres no lo dejaron salir antes de... iniciar el día apropiadamente.

Finalmente Shinji salió del cuarto seguido por las tres chicas y en el salón de la entrada se encontró al dueño del establecimiento mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-- ¿La pasó bien el señor? -– preguntó el hombre.

-- S, si –- le respondió tímidamente Shinji.

-- Me alegra escuchar eso –- dijo el hombre feliz a más no poder ya que Shinji había comprado el servicio más caro y dejando una considerable propina. Lo escoltó hasta la salida seguido de las chicas –- Vuelva cuando guste, lo atenderemos encantados.

-- Si, gracias -– dijo Shinji y se colocó las gafas de sol ya que se sentía incapaz de ver al hombre a la cara.

-- Vuelve pronto Shin-Chan -– dijeron dos chicas despidiéndose de él.

-- Eres el mejor Shinji-Kun -– dijo la otra.

Shinji se sonrojó a más no poder pero se despidió y se aprontó para salir del barrio rojo de Tokio-3 lo antes posible.

-- Tardaste un poco en salir chico, me dijiste que viniera la las 9:15 y ya son las 9:40 –- dijo el taxista con una sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta para que subiera al taxi.

-- ...si, claro...yo, perdón -– dijo Shinji todo cohibido mientras entraba al taxi.

Una vez que estuvieron el camino el taxista miró a Shinji con una sonrisa cómplice.

-- Te ves cansado chico jeje¿Y... cómo estuvo?

Shinji deseó ser tragada por la tierra y se hundió en el asiento del taxi más rojo que un tomate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las 10:00 de la mañana cuando Shinji estaba frente al departamento de Kaji. Al entrar encontró el departamento tan vació como el día anterior, suspiró cansadamente y se imaginó la cara que pondría su padre cuando viera la cuenta que le llegaría a fin de mes. Cayó de rodillas apoyado en la mesita de centro y comenzó a llorar.

"¿Que demonios me esta pasando?" se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras lloraba su angustia.

Luego de un rato y ya más calmado se limpiado el rostro de los últimos vestigios de lagrimas y se percató de que había un papel sobre la mesita.

Shinji, llámame o llama a Misato en cuanto llegues, estamos preocupados. 

_Desapareciste toda la noche y no_

_sabemos donde te metiste._

_Kaji._

Un poco más abajo estaban anotados los teléfonos de Kaji y Misato. Se levantó y fue a marcar el numero de Kaji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Shinji salía del baño luego de una reparadora ducha caliente, la puerta de calle se abrió aparatosamente y aparecieron por ella Kaji y Misato.

-- Shinji¿Dónde rayos te metiste anoche? -– preguntó una enojada Misato.

Shinji se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa pregunta, no podía decirle la verdad.

-- Shinji¿Qué paso? Nos tenías preocupados -- preguntó Kaji.

Shinji no sabía que responder, había pensado conversar con Kaji pero el que este llegara con Misato lo había descolocado por completo. Justo entonces llamaron a la puerta y de mala gana Kaji fue ver quien molestaba.

-- Buenos días ¿El señor... Shinji Ikari? -– preguntó un hombre leyendo unos papeles.

-- Si, un momento –- le dijo al sujeto y luego se miró a Shinji -- Shinji, es para ti.

-- ¿Shinji Ikari? –- preguntó el hombre cuando Shinji estuvo frente a él.

-- Si, soy yo.

-- Le traemos sus cosas -– dijo y luego le hizo señas alguien afuera.

Para sorpresa Misato y Kaji un desfile de repartidores ingresó al departamento cargando cajas de todos los tamaños. Shinji suspiró en forma resignada, eran sus compras del día anterior.

La sala quedo literalmente llena de cajas de todos los tamaños, entre las cuales destacaban una cama, un playstation, un equipo de música, un televisor mural de plasma de 47 pulgadas, un computador completamente equipado y tantos mangas que fácilmente podrían poner una revistaría. Finalmente el hombre le pidió a Shinji que le firmara la factura de entrega.

Cuando hubieron quedado solos los tres, nuevamente Misato y Kaji miraron a Shinji pidiéndole una explicación pero este no respondía.

-- ¿Qué significa esto Shinji? –- dijo finalmente Misato señalando las cajas.

Shinji solo bajó la cabeza.

-- ¿No dices nada? Desapareces toda una noche y nadie sabe donde te metiste, luego llenas el departamento de Kaji con todo esto y no eres capas de decir nada –- le dijo Misato fastidiada.

Shinji en realidad no sabía que decir, si hablaba con Misato esta de seguro armaría un escándalo, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien o se volvería loco.

-- Responde de una vez Shinji ¿Qué rayos esta pasando contigo? -– preguntó irritada Misato.

-- ¡NO LO SE! –- gritó Shinji haciendo callar a la mujer -- ...no lo sé –- dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Misato iba a decir algo pero Kaji le sujeto un hombro y le hizo señas con la cabeza para que no dijera nada. Shinji por su parte permanecía allí frente a ellos con la cabeza gacha y sujetando con fuerza la factura de entrega que acaba de firmar.

-- Yo... Kaji¿Puedo... hablar contigo? –- dijo casi en un susurro.

-- Por supuesto Shinji –- le respondió el hombre y apartó algunas cajas para despejar un sillón de 3 cuerpos.

Shinji se sentó y Kaji se sentó a su lado, Misato permaneció de pie frente a ambos.

-- Kaji, yo... ¿podríamos hablar en privado, solo tu y yo.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Misato, no esperaba que la quisieran dejar fuera.

-- Lo que tengas que decirle a Kaji puedes hacerlo frente a mi, recuerda que soy tu tutora y...

-- ¡No puedo! -– la cortó Shinji –- Lo siento Misato, solo voy a hablar con Kaji.

Misato se sintió herida por esa negativa de Shinji. Kaji por su parte no se mostró muy sorprendido por esa actitud de Shinji después de ver el moretón que este tenía en el cuello producido indudablemente por una "caricia" femenina y que el chico había tratado de ocultar desde salió del baño.

-- No te sientas herida Misato –- dijo Kaji poniéndose de pie -– No es que Shinji no confié en ti, es que hay cosas que solo se pueden conversar entre hombres -– dijo guiando a la mujer a la salida.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kaji?

-- Que esta es una charla de hombres y las mujeres no están invitadas. Vuelve a NERV y no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Misato se veía renuente a marcharse pero la mirada de Kaji no dejaba lugar a replica, finalmente desistió y salió del departamento.

-- Después me lo tienes que contar todo Kaji, con lujo de detalles –- le susurro.

-- Nos vemos -– dijo el hombre en respuesta y cerró la puerta.

Misato golpeó el suelo con un pie en frustración y se encaminó a NERV, por la tarde se encargaría de sacarle todo a Kaji, quisiera este o no.

En el departamento Kaji fue hasta la cocina y tomo una cerveza para él y un refresco para Shinji y regresó a la sala entregándole el refresco.

-- Gracias.

-- No hay de que Shinji. Bien, ya que estamos solos ¿me dirás ahora como te fue anoche con tu chica?

Shinji lo miró sorprendido. Kaji solo se rió.

-- La próxima vez dile que sea más cuidadosa, te dejo una marca en el cuello –- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Shinji se llevó una mano al cuello donde estaba la marca y se sonrojó.

-- ¿Misato...?

-- No te preocupes, estaba tan enojada que no se dio cuenta. ¿Me lo vas a contar o no?

-- No es solo de eso que quería hablar... hay más.

-- Me imagino que tiene que ver con todo esto.

Shinji solo asintió con la cabeza mirando fijamente el refresco entre sus manos. Finalmente se decidió y se lo contó, tenía que decírselo a alguien y sabía que podía confiar en él.

Le contó como había robado la cartera de su padre y como con sus amigos habían comparado de todo eso en el centro comercial con las tarjetas de crédito de Gendo, le contó también sobre el tratamiento de belleza (por llamarlo de alguna forma) la carísima ropa que compraron, como se levantaron a 3 chicas en el distrito comercial y finalmente lo que paso en el Club Nekomania.

Kaji escuchó atentamente y en silencio todo lo que le decía Shinji, cuando este terminó, bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de su cerveza y sonrió.

-- Tuviste una noche muy agitada Shinji... bueno, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, robar es un delito y más aún si es a tu propio padre.

Shinji solo se encogió sobre si mismo.

-- Pero te entiendo, si hubiera estado en tu situación talvez habría hecho lo mismo, no es que esté diciendo que esta bien, solo que entiendo lo que sientes y el porque lo hiciste.

-- Creo... que debería devolver todo esto.

-- Deberías..., pero sería muy complicado, además es divertido pensar que por fin alguien pudo hacer tonto al viejo. Mira, hagamos esto. Quédate con todo esto y págaselo a tu padre con lo ganas como piloto EVA, sería lo más justo¿no crees?

-- Si, ya había pensado en eso.

-- En todo caso no te preocupes. Voy a hacer lo que esté de mi parte para que el castigo que ponga tu padre no sea tan severo ¿De acuerdo?

Shinji asintió y sonrió por primera vez en el día, sabía que Kaji lo entendería.

-- Y con respecto a lo otro... para ser sinceros, yo no soy la persona mas indicada para reprenderte, pero no puedo dejar de decirte que fue algo muy irresponsable de tu parte Shinji, aunque es comprensible, en la edad que tu tienes el interés por el sexo es algo tan indispensable como respirar... no estoy diciendo que esté bien, pero ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto. Estas cosa que están aquí las podemos devolver, tu virginidad no.

Shinji no dijo nada, solo permanecía mirando el refresco entre sus manos.

-- ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso ahora que estas más despejado?

-- ... la verdad yo... pienso que fue un error.

-- Eres joven y es normal cometer ese tipo errores a tu edad, pero no debes echarte a morir, tienes que levantarte y aprender de esos errores. Lo único que puedo decirte es que pienses mejor las cosas de ahora en adelante para que después no te arrepientas de lo que hiciste. Lo de anoche fue tu decisión y tienes que aprender a vivir con ello, es parte de crecer –- finalizó poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Shinji.

-- ¿No me vas a castigar? –- preguntó sorprendido.

-- En realidad no había pesado en eso, pero ya que lo mencionas, te encargaras de la limpieza y la comida desde hoy en adelante.

-- Yo y mi boca -- dijo para sí Shinji.

Kaji se levanto y miró su sala llena de cajas.

-- Para la tarde quiero que esto este despejado ¿de acuerdo?

-- No hay problema, llamaré a Touji y Kensuke para que ayuden a ordenar.

-- Me parece bien, por cierto... ¿Pudiste con las tres? –- preguntó Kaji con una sonrisa picara.

-- ...si -– respondió un sonrojado Shinji.

-- ¿Y estuvo bueno?

-- ...genial.

-- Me lo imaginaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿CÓMO QUE NO ME VAS A DECIR NADA?

-- Cálmate Misato. Ya te expliqué que fue una conversación de hombre a hombre y por eso no puedo contarte de que se trató, pero no te preocupes, ya está todo aclarado –- dijo Kaji tranquilamente sentado frente al escritorio de Misato.

-- Aclarado para ti, pero no para mi, el que Shinji no tenga contaminación mental no quiere decir que no le pase nada. El está actuando extraño Kaji y necesito saber que es.

-- Te entiendo, incluso el mismo Shinji me ha comentado que ha cambiado y se ha comportado diferente en algunas ocasiones. Hable con él sobre eso pero no se lo explica, talvez solo se le esta desarrollando el carácter, recuerda de quien es hijo.

-- Quizás tengas razón, ese día cuando se enojó con Asuka en verdad se parecía un poco al comandante en su forma de ser, pero aún así... ¿Y que eran todas esas cosas que le trajeron?

-- Eso lo sabrás por ti misma y créeme que te vas a caer de espaldas cuando te enteres, pero respecto a lo otro, Shinji accedió asistir a un psicólogo. En realidad él también esta un poco preocupado por sus cambios de animo, él mismo reconoce que no es normal.

-- ¿El accedió? -– preguntó sorprendida la mujer.

-- Si, lo de anoche fue mucho más complicado y trascendental de lo que te imaginas Misato, y no pongas esa cara, ya te dije que no puedo decirte nada, se lo prometí a Shinji. El también esta preocupado, por eso accedió sin problemas. Voy a llamar a un amigo que es psicólogo para pedirle una hora y ver que nos dice.

Misato asintió aún enojada con Kaji por no decirle que estaba pasando y sentida con Shinji por no confiar en ella.

**_Continuará..._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del Autor:** Este capitulo fue más serio de lo que esperaba, pero los próximos van a ser un poco más movidos.


	6. Chapter 6

**MI OTRO YO**

**_Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a Ultimate Spider, YankeelandiA y Ayumi9, por sus comentarios. Me alegra saber que este fic ha tenido tan buena aceptación. Gracias por sus palabras._**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo VI: "SHINJI DESCUBRE LA VERDAD"**

Después del almuerzo Shinji le pegó una llamada a Touji y Kensuke y estos acudieron al nuevo departamento de Shinji para ayudarlo a ordenar las cosas que habían comprado el día anterior.

En un principio los chicos no supieron por donde empezar al ver la montaña de cajas, pero con algo de paciencia y mucho trabajo, comenzaron a ordenar las cosas buscando que quedaran de la manera más funcional posible y sin quitarle mucho espacio al cuarto. Ya entrada la tarde el trío observó con satisfacción el fruto de su trabajo.

-- Por fin terminamos –- dijo Touji.

-- No fue tan difícil como creí –- dijo Kensuke.

-- Gracias por ayudarme chicos –- dijo Shinji realmente agradecido

Los tres chicos sonrieron viendo la habitación que ahora contaba con un televisor plasma de 47 pulgas colgado en una de las paredes, un escritorio con un computador, impresora y scanner, un equipo de música y una respetable colección de CDs, un Playstation, un Reproductor Digital y un estante con una surtida colección de juegos, películas de animé y mangas, sin olvidar la cama que reemplazó el futón.

-- Se te achicó un poco el espacio de la habitación, pero aún así está de lujo –- dijo Touji.

-- Lo que más te envido es ese televisor de plasma –- dijo Kensuke.

-- Cuando mi padre vea la cuenta no me lo vas envidiar tanto –- dijo Shinji un tanto afligido.

-- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –- preguntó Touji.

-- Aguantar su regaño lo mejor que pueda, supongo. Kaji dijo que me iba a apoyar, pero voy a tener que devolverle a mi padre el dinero que gasté en todo esto.

-- ¿De donde lo vas a sacar? -– preguntó preocupado Kensuke ya que era una suma muy elevada.

-- Me pagan un buen sueldo todos los meses por pilotear un EVA. Como ocupaba un poco para ayudar en casa de Misato y el resto lo dejaba en el banco, tengo una buena suma ahorrada, eso más los intereses debe ser suficiente para cubrir todo esto y tal vez me sobre un poco...¿Qué?

Touji y Kensuke lo miraban con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

-- ¡Eres Rico! -– gritó Kensuke.

-- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste de nadabas en dinero? –- le preguntó Touji.

-- En realidad no es para tanto –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? -– preguntó Touji

-- ¡CANAL PLAYBOY! –- dijo entusiasmado Kensuke.

-- No podemos. Kaji lo dejo bloqueado con una clave –- dijo Shinji haciendo que el ánimo de su amigo se viniera al suelo.

-- No es para tanto Kensuke, recuerda que compramos una colección de animé así que hay mucho que ver –- dijo Touji revisando las películas.

-- Tienes razón –- dijo Shinji –- Escoge algo mientras Kensuke y yo vamos por algo de comer a la cocina.

Kesuke acompañó de mala gana a Shiunji, pero rato después recuperó el ánimo viendo una excelente película de anime con sus amigos. Ahí fue cuando Shinji se enteró que tenían una cita el domingo con esas tres chicas que habían invitado a una cafería el día anterior. En un primer momento quiso declinar, pero Touji lo convenció amenazándolo con remodelarle la cara agolpes si no asistía.

Touji y Kensuke dejaron a Shinji cerca de las 9:30 de la noche llevándose algunas películas y mangas que habían comprado para ellos gracias a la generosidad de Gendo Ikari, Shinji por su parte ordenó su habitación, se dio una ducha caliente y se acostó a dormir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Shinji miró en la dirección que le indicaban y vio a un sujeto de más menos 25 años, delgado, cabello largo de color celeste y vestido completamente de blanco. El hombre miró a Shinji y sonrió.

-- Gusto en conocerte Shinji Ikari.

-- ¿Quién eres¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-- Supe tu nombre al mirar un poco dentro de tu mente -– respondió el hombre caminando hasta estar frente a Shinji –- Con respecto a tu otra pregunta, si eres inteligente ya te podrás imaginar quien soy.

-- ...

-- ...

-- ...

-- ... Ôo

-- _Olvídalo, este no es muy inteligente que digamos_ –- dijo el otro Shinji.

-- ¡Oye! –- le reclamó Shinji ofendido.

-- _Realmente no eres nada sin mi Shinji_ –- dijo el otro Shinji ganándose junto al hombre –- _Mira, es simple, mi amigo aquí, es con quien pretendías pelear hace unos momentos._

-- ... ¡EL ANGEL!

-- _Hasta que lo comprendiste. Por poco y tengo que hacerte un dibujo_ –- se quejó el otro Shinji.

-- ¡Tu lastimaste a Asuka! –- lo acusó Shinji.

-- En realidad no pretendía lastimar a tu amiga, solo quería conocerla mejor, por eso entré en su mente, o lo hacía, hasta que tu me interrumpiste –- le respondió el Angel.

-- ¿Qué ...qué quieres de mi?

-- ... bien, en realidad no debería hacer esto, estoy aquí para cumplir una misión, pero al ver dentro de tu mente, me encontré con una gran sorpresa. Eres un joven que ha sufrido mucho en sus casi 15 años de vida. Primero, la trágica perdida de tu madre y luego el abandono y el desprecio de tu padre. Has crecido sumido en la soledad y el dolor con un constante miedo de abrir tu corazón a los demás para no ser lastimado ¿Me equivoco?

Shinji en respuesta agachó la cabeza. El Angel tenía razón en todo lo que decía.

-- El vivir en Tokio-3 ha cambiado tu vida, has tenido que relacionarte con muchas personas y has logrado hacer amigos por primera vez, pero aún temes abrir tu corazón, el miedo a sufrir es más fuerte que tu deseo a vivir.

-- ¡Vasta!

-- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. El punto es, que al ver todos esos recuerdos pude darme cuenta de algo más. Al crear esa coraza que protege tu corazón, inconscientemente reprimiste una parte de ti y esa es la parte que está frente a ti en este momento.

Shinji levantó la vista y miró a su "Otro yo", que a diferencia de él, se veía seguro de si mismo, más masculino y con una mirada de confianza que ni en siglos él podría mostrar.

-- El... se parece a mi... pero...

-- Es diferente -– completó el Angel –- Shinji, tú eres un joven tímido, inseguro e introvertido con una autoestima por el suelo y serios problemas para relacionarse con el sexo opuesto.

-- Yo... –- Shinji no pudo decir nada. Nuevamente el Angel tenia razón.

-- El Shinji que está frente a ti tiene la seguridad, fuerza y valor que a ti te faltan. Es extrovertido, no se deja atropellar, tiene una gran personalidad y un libido bastante alto.

-- ... entonces él... esto...

-- _Escucha tarado, te lo explicaré en español para que lo entiendas. Tú eres tímido, miedoso y llorón, yo soy escandaloso, peleador y ardiente. Soy todo lo que no eres... todo lo que siempre has querido ser._

-- Yo...tu...¿Qué quieres de mi?

-- _Algo muy simple mi querido yo... _**_¡DEJAME SALIR!_**–- le gritó sujetándolo de las solapas y sacudiéndolo como un muñeco de trapo.

-- ...¿De...dejarte salir? –- le pregunto un desarmado Shinji.

-- _Si, dejarme salir ¡Libérame de esta prisión! -– _dijo el otro Shinji soltando a su némesis, que quedó sentado en el suelo.

-- Pero... si hago eso ¿Qué pasará conmigo¿Me sustituirás y yo quedaré atrapado en tu lugar?

-- **_¡ESTO NO ES DNA2, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!_** -– lo regañó su "Otro yo" mientras lo zamarreaba otra vez -- _¿Es que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? Soy parte de ti, no quiero sustituirte, solo quiero..._

-- ¡Tenemos problemas! –- dijo el Angel

-- ¿Problemas? -– preguntaron los dos Shinjis

-- Al parecer los Lilim están mejor preparados de lo que esperé –- dijo con seriedad –- La Lanza de Longinus¿Quién lo diría?

-- ¿De que hablas? -– preguntó Shinji soltándose.

-- No contaba con esto. Mi hora ha llegado y no podré completar mi misión, pero al menos, antes de irme te haré un favor Shinji Ikari. Me pareces un buen chico así que liberaré a tu "Otro yo" de su prisión... con una salvedad.

-- _¿Una Salvedad? _-– preguntó el otro Shinji.

-- Tú has estado reprimido por mucho tiempo y puedo ver que tienes muchos deseos de divertirte, y eso es exactamente lo que te hace falta a ti -– dijo apuntando a Shinji -– Desde ahora en adelante cuando te veas en ciertas situaciones, cambiaras de personalidad. El Shinji tímido será reprimido y el Shinji extrovertido lo reemplazara.

-- ¿El me sustituirá? -– preguntó señalando a su "Otro yo" que sonreía abiertamente.

-- El no puede sustituirte porque él y tú son la misma persona, solo cambiara tu personalidad, al menos hasta que... -– se detuvo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- ¿Hasta que...?

-- Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo... Adiós joven Ikari, fue un placer conocerte.

-- ¡Espera no te vayas!

Pero ya era tarde, el Angel había desaparecido, ahora solo estaban él y su "Otro yo" observándose mutuamente mientras todo se oscurecía rápidamente.

--_ Parece que nos divertiremos mucho de ahora en adelante._

-- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-- _Ya lo escuchaste, finalmente podré salir a divertirme un rato. _

-- ¡No lo permitiré!

-- _Relájate, no haré nada que no queramos hacer_ –- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Shinji intentó protestar, pero justo en ese momento la oscuridad lo consumió.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji despertó de un salto en su nueva cama. Tenía el rostro desencajado, el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y respiraba aceleradamente con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora.

Había tenido ese sueño otra vez, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior ahora lo había visto completo. Podía ver en su mente nítidamente cada imagen de ese sueño, escuchar cada palabra...Shinji sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. En el fondo de su alma supo que ese no era un simple sueño, era algo real.

Finalmente había recordado lo que ocurrió el día en que atacó el Angel. Cuando rescató a Asuka, él Angel lo había atrapado a él y se había metido en su mente, había visto sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos... liberado su "Otro yo".

Shinji palideció. Ahora sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Todas las locuras que había hecho los últimos días eran cosa de "EL". El Angel lo había liberado y ahora tomaba el control de su ser y lo hacía hacer cosas que ni en siglos hubiera imaginado, como robarle a su padre. Suspiró resignado. El Angel tenían razón, su "Otro yo" no lo había sustituido, solo le había cambiado la personalidad, pero aún así era algo preocupante, si esto seguía así, podría arruinar su vida.

-- Eeeehh...¿Estas ahí?...¿Me escuchas?... Soy yo, el Shinji cobarde y llorón ¿Me recuerdas?...

No hubo respuesta. Shinji suspiró resignado y se levantó. Tenía que hablar con alguien lo antes posible. Recorrió el departamento de arriba abajo pero no había señas de Kaji. Miró la hora y eran apenas las 8:00 de la mañana así que decidió darse una ducha, tomar desayuno y luego partir a NERV para hablar con Misato, explicarle lo que pasaba y cruzar los dedos para que le creyera... "Creo que lo mejor sería hablar primero con Kaji" pensó.

Luego de la ducha fue a su cuarto para ponerse algo de ropa. En un primer momento pensó ponerse lo de siempre, pero luego miró la ropa que había comprado el día anterior cuando tenía su "Otra" personalidad. Luego de pensarlo un poco decidió usarla, su padre lo iba a matar de todas formas usara esa ropa o no, además debía reconocer que el otro Shinji no tenía tan mal gusto, aunque pensándolo bien... meneó la cabeza y lo dejó pasar. Luego de desayunar dejó el departamento y se encaminó rumbo a NERV.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Shinji ingresó a las instalaciones de NERV todo el mundo se lo quedaba mirando y algunos tuvieron que verlo dos veces para reconocerlo, y es que su atuendo era muy distinto al que usaba normalmente. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una polera negra, sobre ella una camisa beige y una chaqueta de cuero, se veía bastante bien.

Para su mala suerte, Shinji había vagado de arriba abajo por todo NERV buscando a Kaji y no lo había encontrado. Estaba decidido a hablar primero con él antes que con Misato. El hombre había resultado ser un buen amigo, se preocupaba sinceramente por él y pese a llevar solo unos días viviendo con él, le tenía mucha confianza, y es que es más fácil conversar de ciertos temas con otro hombre que hacerlo con una mujer.

-- ¿Dónde podrá estar? -– se preguntaba, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea –- ¡Ya sé!

Al cabo de un rato Shinji lo encontró justo donde imaginó, regando sus sandías en su huerto dentro del Geo-Frente.

-- ¡Kaji! –- lo llamó acercándose a él.

Kaji lo miró de arriba a abajo observando su nuevo atuendo y sonrió –- Me parece muy bueno tu cambio de Look, te queda realmente bien Shinji ¿Lo comparaste el otro día?

-- S, si... bien, decidí usarla la ropa ya que mi padre me va a matar de todas formas -– dijo con resignación.

-- ¿Cuando piensas decírselo?

-- ... aún no lo sé.

-- Mientras antes lo hagas mejor. ¿Que te parece si vamos ahora?

Shinji miró a Kaji considerándolo. En realidad no le hacía mucha gracia tener que decirle a su padre que le había robado la cartera y reventado sus tarjetas de crédito, eso le hizo recordar el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.

-- Mejor dejemos eso para otro momento, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Kaji lo miró extrañado por la seriedad que Shinji había tomado de un momento a otro y asintió con la cabeza.

-- Kaji... yo...creo que ya sé lo que me pasa.

-- ¿En verdad? -– preguntó sorprendido.

-- Si... es algo...bueno, apenas lo puedo creer, pero...

En ese momento las sirenas comenzaron a sonar por toda la ciudad.

-- Ay no... justo ahora –- dijo Shinji dejando caer el rostro en resignación.

-- Vamos Shinji, luego me lo contarás todo, ahora debemos ir al Centro de Mando para ver como están las cosas –- le dijo Kaji arrastrándolo fuera de la huerta -- Y te aconsejo que contestes el celular o Misato se va a volver loca al no encontrarte.

Shinji afirmó con la cabeza ya resignado, su conversación con Kaji tendría que esperar y esperaba de todo corazón que a su "Otro yo" no se le ocurriera aparecer, aunque solo parecía hacerlo cuando había una chica escasa de ropa de por medio, así que no se preocupó demasiado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Shinji entró al Centro de Mando todos lo quedaron viendo sorprendidos por su cambio de Look y por estar ahí tan rápido. La alerta había sido dada hace solo unos minutos.

-- Te ves bien Shinji –- dijo Makoto.

-- Wow, te felicito Shinji, Ya era hora de que cambiaras de aspecto, así tendrás mejor suerte con las chicas -– le dijo Shigeru levantándole un pulgar y cerrándole un ojo.

-- ...si, gracias –- le dijo Shinji un poco avergonzado.

-- En realidad te vez bien –- le dijo Misato y luego desvió la mirada a los monitores –- Ya que estás aquí échale un vistazo a esto.

-- ¿QUE RAYOS ES ESA COSA? –- preguntó histérico Shinji.

-- El Angel -– dijo Misato con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

El Angel en cuestión, tenía la forma de un gigantesco gusano con una enorme boca llena de afiladísimos dientes y tenía dos ojos sobre lo que podía considerarse la cabeza. Llevaba una parte del cuerpo alzado mientras se arrastraba por el suelo con el resto y le crecían una especie de tenáculos luminosos un poco más abajo de la cabeza, dos por lado.

-- Tiene una forma realmente desagradable -– dijo Kaji ganándose junto a Misato.

-- Concuerdo contigo, por cierto, gracias por traer a Shinji.

-- No hay cuidado, estábamos en mi huerto de sandias cuando sonó la alarma.

-- ¿En verdad tengo que pelear con esa cosa? –- preguntó Shinji con cierta reticencia.

-- Así es Shinji, pero no te preocupes, sé que podrán con él, solo sigue mis ordenes y todo saldrá bien –- le dijo Misato poniéndole una mano en el hombro, pero la expresión de asco en la cara de Shinji no cambio en lo más mínimo -- ¿Qué pasa Shinji?

-- Odio los gusanos... es que son tan...asquerosos.

Misato dio un suspiro de resignación y movió negativamente la cabeza.

–- Gusano o no, tienes que salir y destruirlo. Ahora ve a prepararte, Rei y Asuka ya deben estar por llegar.

-- Como digas –- le respondió con resignación.

Shinji se encaminó a la salida dándole una última mirada al gusano... perdón, "Angel" con el que tendría que combatir en pocos minutos más.

-- ¿Qué hacía Shinji contigo? –- le preguntó Misato a Kaji cuando Shinji ya había salido.

-- Fue para hablar conmigo sobre lo que le ha estado ocurriendo los últimos días, dijo que ya sabía lo que le pasaba.

-- ¿Qué es según él?

-- No alcanzó a decirme, la alarma sonó justo en ese momento.

-- No sé por qué no me sorprende.

-- Asuka y Rei ya están en el complejo –- dijo Makoto.

-- Perfecto. Ritsuko ¿Cómo están los EVAS? –- dijo Misato.

-- Preparados, solo faltan los pilotos.

Misato afirmó con la cabeza y devolvió la vista a los monitores y frunció el seño, ya maquinando alguna estrategia para acabar con este nuevo Angel. Al observarlo avanzar lenta pero inexorablemente, tuvo el desagradable presentimiento de que sería un hueso duro de roer.

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Finalmente se reveló lo que estaba pasando con Shinji, pero eso no quiere decir que esto acabe acá.

Los últimos capítulos fueron algo más serios, pero era necesario para mostrar los problemas emocionales por los que atravesaba Shinji con todo eso y para explicar el por qué de toda esa situación, también se podría decir que fueron como capítulos de transición, ya que a contra del siguiente capítulo, las cosan serán solo enredo tras enredo hasta encontrar una cura, si es que la hay.

Aún quedan muchos enredos por delante.

**DNA2:** Manga de Masakazu Katsura, que cuenta la historia del "Mega-Playboy, Junta Momonari" Es un manga bastante conocido, así que no voy a entrar en detalles.


	7. Chapter 7

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo VII: "UNA BATALLA POCO COMUN"**

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, las tres Evangelions fueron lanzadas a toda velocidad por las catapultas desde las profundidades del Geo-Frente. Al llegar a la superficie se dirigieron a unos edificios que se abrieron revelando su verdadera naturaleza. Cada uno contenía un surtido de armamento para hacerle frente al enemigo. Una vez que cada uno de los EVAS estuvo armado, Misato comenzó a dar las instrucciones para la batalla.

-- Bien chicos, esta es la situación. El Angel se acerca a Tokio-3 desde el oeste y debemos interceptarlo y destruirlo aquí, no debemos permitir que entre a la ciudad bajo ningún concepto, por su forma y tamaño esta cosa causaría demasiados daños si eso llegara a ocurrir –- dijo la mujer con seriedad.

-- Para ser un Angel es verdaderamente asqueroso –- comentó Asuka.

-- Tienes toda razón –- dijo Shinji con algo de asco.

-- ¡NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO COCHINO HENTAI! –- gritó Asuka haciendo que Shinji se encogiera sobre si mismo.

-- ¡Ya basta de tonterías ustedes dos! -- los reprendió Misato –- Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Asuka y Shinji avanzaran por los flancos y tomarán posiciones para atacar. Rei, tu te quedarás en la retaguardia cubriendo su avance con el lanzamisiles, cuando ellos estén en posición, toma el Fusil de Positrones y disparas al Angel a mi orden. Solo tienes carga para un disparo, pero según el calculo de las MAGGIE, eso será más que suficiente para botar su Escudo AT. Asuka y Shinji se encargaran de rematarlo ¿Quedó claro?

-- Entendido –- dijo Rei.

-- Si no hay más remedio –- dijo Shinji sin mucho entusiasmo.

-- ¿Y porque tengo ir junto con este cochino Hentai? Yo puedo encargarme de ese Angel sin ayuda de nadie -– dijo una enfuruñada Asuka.

-- ¡ASUKA! Yo soy la que da las ordenes aquí y si no obedeces, entonces te regresas, Shinji y Rei pueden hacerlo sin ti –- le reclamó Misato.

-- Por mi no hay problema, Asuka puede ir sola si quiere –- dijo Shinji con sincera esperanza.

-- ¡BASTA! –- gritó Misato con una vena punzante en la frente -– Hagan lo que les dije ¡ES UNA ORDER!

-- En, entendido -– dijo Shinji completamente intimidado ante la cara de ogro de Misato, que aparecía por un monitor.

-- Como digas –- le respondió entre dientes la pelirroja –- Y a ti más te vale no meterte en mi camino, Hentai Shinji –- le dijo mirándolo con odio por otro monitor.

-- Asuka...yo...

-- Comiencen con la operación...¡YA! –- les dijo Misato entre dientes y con ojos estrechos.

Los tres EVAS comenzaron a moverse por los límites exteriores de la antigua y destruida ciudad de Tokio. Rei tomó su posición detrás de unos edificios derrumbados que le sirvieron de escondite, mientras que Shinji y Asuka avanzaban cada uno cargando una Ametralladora de Partículas.

Las gigantescas EVAS avanzaban sigilosamente tratando de cubrirse con los restos de edificios y cuando estos se acabaron con las colinas circundantes.

Un renuente EVA-01 se escondió detrás de una colina y se colocó boca abajo, luego apuntó al Angel con la Ametralladora de Partículas asomándose solo lo necesario.

-- Estoy en posición y tengo el blanco en la mira –- dijo Shinji apretando nerviosamente los mandos de su EVA.

-- También estoy en posición y tengo esa bazofia a tiro. Díganle a la muñeca que ya puede disparar –- dijo Asuka con su EVA parcialmente sumergido en el mar y escondido detrás de los restos de unos edificios, viendo como el Angel avanzaba directo a la nueva ciudad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Centro de Mando observaban atentos el avance de los EVAS, monitoreando constantemente el avance del Angel.

-- Asuka y Shinji lo están haciendo bastante bien -– comento Kaji.

-- Si no se la pasaran discutiendo todo el tiempo, lo harían mejor -– le respondió una aún enfadada Misato sin quitar la vista de los monitores -- ¿Alguna variación en el Angel? –- preguntó a Ritsuko.

-- Ninguna, sigue avanzando a la misma velocidad y no hay cambios en su Escudo AT –- le respondió la doctora.

-- Rei, prepárate para disparar a mi orden. Shinji, Asuka, ustedes también –- dijo Misato mirándolos por los monitores y luego se giró hacia la parte más alta del Centro de Mando, donde estaba el Comandante Supremo de NERV acompañado por Fuyutsuki, de pie a un lado del escritorio –- Todo listo señor.

-- Procedan -– fue su fría respuesta detrás de sus enguantadas manos en su ya clásica posición Gendo M.R. ergonométricamente perfecta.

-- ¿Preparada Rei? –- le preguntó Misato por el monitor.

-- Si señor, blanco en la mira.

-- ¡FUEGO!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El disparo hizo remecer la tierra. Un rayó azulado de energía salió en dirección del Angel impactándolo y causando una enorme explosión al chocar con el Escudo AT. Al disiparse la nube de polvo, el Angel estaba en la misma posición de antes del disparo, solo que...

-- ¡Cayó su Escudo AT! Las MAGGIE lo confirmaron –- dijo Misato a Shinji y Asuka por un pequeño monitor en el interior de los Entri-Plug -- ¡FUEGO!

Ambos EVAS dispararon simultáneamente al Angel desde los flancos pero este no pareció inmutarse, pese a no contar con su Escudo AT. Sorprendentemente los disparos rebotaron en su piel.

-- ¿Qué rayos...? –- dijeron Shinji y Asuka al mismo tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Que significa esto Ritsuko? -– demandó Misato.

-- Según el análisis de las MAGGIE, la piel del Angel parece estar cubierta de un blindaje que le permite repeler los ataques.

-- ¡MIERDA¿Puede penetrarse?

-- Es imposible precisar en este momento.

-- ¿Y esa es la mejor respuesta que puede darme ese "Tarro" del que estas tan orgullosa? –- le preguntó Misato con sarcasmo haciendo que la doctora la mirara con odio (después de todo, le estaban faltando el respeto a su madre) –- Shinji, Asuka, concentren el fuego en un solo punto y vean que pueden hacer. Rei, regresa por otra carga para el fusil de positrones –- ordenó Misato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei emprendió el regreso mientras Shinji y Asuka concentraban los disparos sobre un mismo punto, pero sin obtener mejores resultados. Finalmente el Angel se cansó de tanto recibir y pasó a atacar extendiendo sus cuatro tentáculos luminosos en ambas direcciones.

Asuka y Shinji apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y saltar antes de que el lugar donde se escondían fuera destruido por los tentáculos, y antes de darse cuenta, ambos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro esquivando los tentáculos del Angel, que se movían como gigantescos látigos luminosos tratando de alcanzar a las escurridizas EVAS.

Asuka corría de un lado a otro lanzando todas las maldiciones en Alemán que había aprendido a lo largo de sus casi 15 años vida, incluso se dio el tiempo de inventar algunas nuevas. Shinji por su parte corría gritando "ODIO LOS GUSANOS" sin darse cuenta de que el Angel lo estaba atrayendo cada vez más cerca de él.

-- ¡ALEJATE DE AHÍ SHINJI! –- gritó Misato por el intercomunicador, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando Shinji levantó la vista, vio con horror como el Angel abría su enorme boca y se le lanzaba encima de él para comérselo, pero con una increíble sangre fría (o instinto de conservación) Shinji levantó su arma y disparó una ráfaga antes de dar un salto al lado justo antes de que el Angel le cayera encima.

El Angel se revolcó por un momento, lastimado y luego se levantó mirando al EVA-01 con un profundo odio en sus ojos verde turquesa.

-- ¡WWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -– gritó Shinji mientras corría por su vida.

El Angel se lanzó a toda velocidad detrás del EVA-01, saltando repetidas veces sobre él para tratar de comérselo, mientras este corría a todo lo que podía, saltando de un lado a otro en posiciones muy poco decorosas. A decir verdad, era un espectáculo bastante divertido, tanto que algunos en el Centro de Mando esbozaron una sonrisa y Asuka derechamente se revolcaba de la risa... bueno, se revolcaba el EVA-02, pero en este caso viene a ser lo mismo. Para el único que no tenía gracia era para Shinji, pero no tenía tiempo de quejarse ya que el Angel no le daba tregua.

Luego de un rato de dar vueltas y destruir un poco más la ya destruida antigua cuidad de Tokio, el Angel se cansó de hacer el tonto y le dio con un tentáculo al EVA-01 y lo lanzó volando contra unos edificios a medio caer, que terminaron cayendo y sepultando al EVA y su piloto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Cómo está Shinji? –- preguntó Misato dejando de reír.

-- Aturdido por el golpe, pero sin mayores daños, no hay de que preocuparse, estará en pie en unos momentos –- dijo Maya

-- Según el análisis de las MAGGIE, el último ataque de Shinji tuvo efecto sobre el Angel –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- ¿A que te refieres? -- le preguntó Misato.

-- Antes de que el Angel se le lanzara encima, Shinji alcanzó a darle una ráfaga de disparos dentro de la boca. Esto le produjo un daño, no de consideración, pero definitivamente lo lastimó –- concluyó la doctora.

-- Rei ha vuelto a su posición con la carga para el Fusil de Positrones –- dijo Shigeru.

Misato le devolvió la mirada a Ritsuko y esta, entendiendo la pregunta implícita, afirmó con la cabeza.

-- Asuka, Rei, pongan atención. Ya sabemos como acabar con el Angel –- les dijo mirándolas seriamente por los monitores.

-- ¿Cuál es la idea? -– preguntó la pelirroja.

-- Antes de que esa cosa se fuera sobre Shinji, él alcanzó a dispararle dentro de la boca y esto lo lastimó. Asuka, quiero que lo fuerces a abrir la boca. Rei, deberás dispararle con el Fusil de Positrones cuando tengas la oportunidad, eso deberá bastar para eliminarlo, pero debes tener cuidado, esa es la última carga que nos queda.

-- Entendido –- dijo Rei en forma mecánica.

-- ¿Como rayos se supone que lo haga abrir la boca? -– pregunto la pelirroja.

-- Improvisa –- le dijo Misato.

-- Mayor ¿Qué pasó con Shinji? –- preguntó Rei con un pequeñísimo tono de preocupación.

Antes de que Misato pudiera contestar algo, los escombros que cubrían al EVA-01 salieron volando en todas direcciones, dejando ver a la EVA de Shinji de pie con las piernas separadas, las manos fuertemente apuñabas y la cabeza gacha.

-- **_¡TE VOY A MATAR GUSANO DE MIERDAAAA!_** –- rugió Shinji, mientras que el EVA-01 le hacía un corte de mangas al Angel y luego estiró el brazo derecho mostrándole el dedo del medio. El Angel lo observó confundido dando un par de pestañadas.

Es preciso señalar que el Angel no era el único confundido, a decir verdad, todos estaban bastante confundidos por esta reacción de Shinji, sobre todo Maya, que no entendía un carajo de lo que le mostraban sus monitores.

-- Mayor, doctora Ritsuko, hay una anomalía con las cifras de Shinji.

-- Asuka, Rei, pongan en marcha el plan -– les dijo Misato y corrió hasta donde Maya -- ¿Qué ocurre? –- dijo acercándose junto con Ritsuko, pero sin quitar un ojo del Angel.

-- No lo entiendo, los patrones cerebrales de Shinji presentan una anomalía, son diferentes, como si fueran de otra persona, pero... siguen siendo de él.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntaron las dos mujeres.

-- Lo que escuchan. Los patrones cerebrales de Shinji son diferentes, no concuerdan con los del registro, son de una persona totalmente diferente.

-- Eso es imposible. Si los patrones cerebrales de Shinji no coincidieran con los del registro no podría sincronizar con el EVA-01 –- dijo Ritsuko tecleando en la terminal.

-- Lo sé, por eso dije que eran iguales, son diferentes, pero iguales –- dijo Maya.

-- Esto no tiene sentido. Según estos datos, Shinji está pilotando el EVA-01, pero a la vez no es él -– dijo Ritsuko totalmente confundida.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir? –- preguntó Misato.

-- "Fue como si fuera yo, pero no era yo" –- dijo Kaji detrás de ellas con el seño fruncido.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Misato.

-- Eso fue lo que dijo Shinji cuando le preguntaste por qué había espiado en las duchas de las chicas.

-- ¿Shinji hizo eso? –- preguntó Shigeru, pero volvió a su consola cuando recibió una penetrante mirada de Misato.

-- La noche que desapareció, él... hizo cosas que nunca habría hecho estando en sus cabales, le pregunté por qué y me dijo que no había sido él, que era él, pero sin ser él, como si fuera otra persona.

-- ¿Estas intentando decir que Shinji tiene una doble personalidad? –- preguntó Ritsuko.

Por respuesta Kaji señaló los monitores donde se podía apreciar al EVA-01 palmearse el trasero frente al Angel para picarlo.

Gota de sudor general.

-- Bueno... las cifras podrían interpretarse de esa forma, eso explicaría por qué sincroniza con EVA si las MAGGIE confirman que es otra persona. Su personalidad es la que cambia, no su código genético –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- No lo puedo creer –- dijo Misato.

-- Bien, sugiero que dejemos eso para después, hay un Angel que destruir -– dijo Kaji.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el campo de batalla las cosas también eran un poco confusas. Asuka y Rei miraban absortas como Shinji increpaba al Angel mientras le disparaba, metiendose de paso con toda su familia, si es que el Angel tenía familia. Otra cosa a destacar es que Asuka fue superada nuevamente por Shinji, ya que el susodicho conocía y dominaba a la perfección un numero considerablemente mayor de maldiciones y epítetos descalificadores, la mayoría de ellos MUY subidos de tono.

Cansado ya de recibir tanto disparos o insultos, el Angel se lanzó sobre el EVA-01, pero este saltó hasta su cabeza y desde ahí comenzó a dispararle a quemarropa, pero los disparos no causaban ningún efecto en su durísima piel. Finalmente el EVA-01 salió volando, cortesía de uno de los tentáculos del Angel y cayó rodando por el suelo, pero logró ponerse de pié.

-- _Mierda ¿Cómo esperan que derrotemos a esa cosa si nos dan armas de juguete?_ –- preguntó furioso Shinji por el monitor, mientras Asuka atacaba al Angel con los mismos resultados.

-- No son de juguete, lo que pasa es que la piel del Angel es demasiado dura –- respondió Ritsuko, herida en su amor propio, ya que esas armas las había diseñado ella.

-- Ejem, Shinji...¿Estas bien? -– preguntó Misato.

-- _Seguro, solo mándame una Tirachinas más potente para acabar con ese gusano sobrealimentado._

-- Eeeeeh... –- Misato miró a Kaji y a Ritsuko, no muy segura de la respuesta, pero continuó -- Bien, tenemos un plan. Cuando le disparaste en la boca esa cosa se resintió así que...

-- Q_uieres que le disparemos en la boca_ –- completó Shinji con una sonrisa –- _Por mi está bien, mientras pueda matarlo, no hay problema._

-- Rei le dará el tiro de gracia con el Fusil de Positrones, tu y Asuka solo encárguense de que habrá la boca.

-- Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo Misato –- le reclamó Asuka.

-- Tú has lo que te ordené y no discutas. Shinji, te enviaremos otra arma a 400 metros detrás de tu posición –- dijo Misato.

-- _A la orden jefa._

Justo en ese momento el Angel avanza en dirección de Rei lanzando un rugido. Al ver la enorme boca abierta de para en par, Rei no lo dudo ni por un segundo y disparó.

Asuka y Shinji miraron expectantes el progreso de la descarga. Todo fue como en cámara lenta. El poderoso rayó de energía azul avanzaba directo al Angel, pero a escasos metros de distancia, este agachó la cabeza y el disparo pasó de largo.

-- _¡Ole! _–- dijo Shinji.

Luego de eso, el EVA-00 salió despedida por los aires junto con una nube de escombros, cortesía de uno de los tentáculos luminosos extensibles del Angel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡MIERDA! –- dijo Misato dando un golpe de puño en una de las consolas.

-- Eso estuvo cerca –- comento Kaji.

-- Cerca no es suficiente –- dijo Misato con el seño fruncido -- ¿Cómo está Rei?

-- Solo un poco aturdida, pero el EVA-00 perdió la movilidad del brazo derecho –- le respondió Maya.

-- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Ya no hay más cargas para el Fusil de Positrones –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- Estoy pensando en ello –- le respondió Misato viendo como Asuka y Shinji cubrían a Rei dándole tiempo para recuperarse.

-- _Mándenme una N2_ –- dijo Shinji apareciendo en uno de los monitores.

-- ¿Qué? -– pregunto Misato totalmente sorprendida.

-- _Que me manden una mina N2. Tengo un plan para acabar con esa cosa._

-- ¿Plan¿Qué plan? –- que pregunto la mujer.

-- _No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Mándame la maldita mina de una vez._

Por un momento nadie supo que decir, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-- Envíenle la mina N2 –- dijo Gendo desde lo alto del Centro de Mando.

-- Pero señor...Shinji...

-- Escuché su conversación Mayor Katsuragi. Ahora mándele esa mina, puede que este otro Shinji sea más competente que el inútil de mi hijo.

Hubo un tenso silencio por unos segundos y luego acataron las orden del comandante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Párate de una vez muñeca! No voy a cubrir tu trasero todo el día –- dijo Asuka ya bastante enojada al ver que nada resultaba bien –- Son un par de incompetentes, si lo hubiera hecho sola esa cosa ya sería historia -– le dijo a Rei y a Shinji mientras retrocedían.

Efectivamente, el Angel iba ganando cada vez más terreno y los EVAS tenían que cedérselo al no poder contenerlo. Al pasar por el compartimiento de armas, el EVA-01 tomó unos lanzamisiles y le lanzó uno al EVA-00, que tenía un brazo colgando muerto a un costado.

-- Shinji, la mina N2 está en un compartimiento de armas a 300 metros a tu derecha -– dijo Misato.

-- ¿Una mina N2? –- preguntó Asuka.

-- Shinji tiene un plan –- le dijo Misato.

-- ¿Ese baka hentai tiene un plan?

_-- Si Pelirroja-Chan, el Baka Hentai tiene un plan, ahora escúchenme. Asuka, Rei, quiero que retrocedan otro poco y establezcan una posición._

-- Primero que nada ¡No me llames Pelirroja-Chan! y segundo ¿Porque tendría que hacerte caso? –- gruñó Asuka.

--_ Por que si no lo haces serás alimento de Angel... Ahí Viene. Prepárense chicas... ¡AHORA!_ –- dijo Shinji y comenzó a disparar al Angel deteniendo su avance mientras corría a buscar la mina N2.

-- Baka Shinji, ya te dije que no...

-- ¡ASUKA, HAS LO QUE TE DICEN O TE JURO QUE CUANDO ESTO TERMINE TE MANDO DE VUELTA A ALEMANIA DE UNA PATADA EN EL TRASERO! –- le gritó Misato.

Asuka obedeció a regañadientes mientras que Rei ya estaba estableciendo una posición detrás de unos escombros. Por su parte, Shinji llegó al compartimiento de armas y tomó la Mina N2 que tenía la forma de un tarro y podía llevarla cómodamente bajo un brazo.

-- Asuka y Rei ya están en posición Shinji, ahora dinos que es lo que pretendes –- le dijo Misato mirándolo seriamente por un monitor.

-- _Asuka, Rei, voy a ir directo hacia esa cosa así que tienen que cubrirme de sus tentáculos o no llegaré muy lejos, después de eso levanten sus AT al máximo cuando vean la señal._

-- ¿Señal¿Qué señal? –- pregunto Asuka.

-- _Lo sabrán cuando la vean._

-- Déjate de evasivas Shinji ¿Qué pretendes hacer?–- preguntó Misato.

-- _Algo que vi en una película._

-- ¿UNA PELÍCULA? –- preguntaron todos, incluida Rei.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de seguir reclamando ya que el EVA-01 comenzó a correr rumbo al Angel a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Asuka y Rei no tuvieron más remedio que cubrir a Shinji para que el Angel no lo golpeara o lo atravesara con sus tentáculos luminosos, antes de que llegara hasta él.

Con algo de dificultad, Shinji logró colocar el EVA-01 justo frente al Angel y conectó los parlantes externos del EVA.

-- _Oye, gusano sobrealimentado_ -– le gritó al Angel llamando su atención –- _Si, a ti te hablo idiota¿ves a algún otro tubo digestivo ambulante por aquí?_

-- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO? –- gritó Asuka incrédula.

-- _¿Te crees muy hombre verdad? Vamos grandulón, ven por mi¡COMEME! Querías comerme hace un momento¿qué esperas? estoy aquí¡COMEME!_ –- le gritaba al Angel saltando frente al él.

-- ¿Acaso se volvió loco? -– preguntó Asuka.

-- No, es un genio –- le dijo Rei esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-- ¿Qué dices?

-- Rei tiene razón –- le dijo Misato apareciendo en un monitor –- Ya sé lo que pretende Shinji y es una idea genial, peligrosa, pero genial, prepara tu Escudo AT, tu también Rei.

Mientras, el Angel lejos de comerse al EVA, rugió con furia y lo lanzó lejos con un golpe de uno de sus tentáculos, pero el EVA-01 se recupero y corrió nuevamente frente al Angel.

-- ¿_Es lo mejor que tienes? Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor ¡COMEME!_ –- le gritó Shinji.

El Angel rugió otra vez y atravesó al EVA por el estómago con un tentáculo.

-- **_¡YYYAAAAAAARRRGGH!_** –- gritaron el EVA-01 y Shinji, escupiendo sangre por la boca. Pero este Shinji era muy distinto al otro y no conocía la palabra rendirse, así que sacó el cuchillo progresivo con su mano libre y cortó el tentáculo arrancando un rugido del Angel.

_-- ¡Hijo de Puta, eso me dolió! No eres más que un $ y tu madre una ´¨Ç"·&/(/()('+ y a tu hermana me la (/&/&$-Ç´+Çç´-: y después me la ?&$¿"ª)()/&Ç_

Una vena punzante apareció en la frente del Angel.

_-- ¿Qué esperas idiota¿Una invitación¡COMEMEEEEE!_

Presa del enojo, el Angel abrió la boca y se lanzó sobre el EVA-01 devorándolo de un par de mascadas, ante el horror de todos los presentes (será Angel, pero todo tiene un límite)

-- ¡SUBAN SUS ESCUDOS AT, AHORA! –- gritó Misato por intercomunicador.

Asuka y Rei reaccionaron levantando sus Escudos AT, mientras que el Angel, que en un primer momento parecía feliz, se llevaba sus ahora tres tentáculos al estómago con cara interrogante. En ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de algo electrónico activándose dentro de él. El Angel puso cara de "Oh, no" y voló en mil pedazos.

La explosión fue tremenda y remeció todo en cientos kilómetros a la redonda. La onda expansiva arrasó con todo a su alrededor levantando una gigantesca nube de polvo y escombros, que por acción del viento fueron a caer directamente sobre Tokio-3, para total horror y frustración del personal de aseo y ornato de la ciudad, ya que tendrían que trabajar muuuuuchas horas extras por cortesía de Shinji Ikari.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Centro de Mando de NERV, todos saltaban y gritaban de alegría. La MAGGIE ya habían confirmado la destrucción del Angel y la supervivencia del EVA-01 y su piloto.

-- Aún no lo puedo creer –- dijo Misato, sorprendida, pero feliz.

-- Tienes razón ¿Dónde habrá aprendido Shinji todas esas palabrotas? –- comentó Kaji.

-- No me refería a eso –- dijo Misato con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-- Ya que no podíamos destruirlo desde afuera, lo destruyo desde adentro. Muy ingenioso –- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa.

-- Ya tenemos imagen -– dijo Makoto.

Todos miraron los monitores y pudieron ver a las EVAS 00 y 02 poniéndose de pie, en medio de una lluvia de trozos de Angel y más adelante, en medio de un gigantesco cráter, a una destartalada y masticada EVA-01, cubierta de sangre e intestinos de Angel.

-- Asuka, Rei ¿Están bien? –- les preguntó Misato viéndolas por el monitor.

-- Estoy bien –- dijo Rei.

-- Puaj, están lloviendo viseras de Angel ¡Que asco! -- dijo Asuka. (en otras palabras, "Si, estoy bien")

-- ¿Cómo está Shinji? -– preguntó Rei.

-- Lo averiguaré ahora –- le dijo a la chica y se concentró en otro monitor -- ¿Shinji, estas bien¿Shinji? Responde –- preguntó preocupada, hasta que la imagen de un desarmado Shinji apareció frente a ella.

-- _¿M, Misato?_

-- Si Shinji, soy yo ¿Cómo estas?

-- _Masticado._

Todos sonrieron por esa respuesta.

-- ¿Pero, estas bien? –- insistió la mujer -- ¿Shinji¿Shinji me escuchas?

Pero Misato no obtuvo respuesta, Shinji se había desmayado.

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Este capítulo si que me salió largo, pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.

Por si no se dieron cuenta, la película a la cual Shinji hace alusión es "MEN IN BLACK" y la escena en cuestión, está hacia el final de la misma, cuando el agente K revienta al Insecto Intergaláctico desde adentro.

Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, etc a


	8. Chapter 8

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo VIII: "DESPUES DE LA BATALLA NO VIENE LA CALMA"**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el último ataque y las cosas habían retomado lentamente su curso normal. Las escuelas funcionaban normalmente al igual que el comercio y la gente ya daba el asunto por superado. Para el único que las cosas parecían no marchar con normalidad, era para un joven que respondía al nombre de Shinji Ikari.

Para empezar, el susodicho había pasado las últimas dos semana encerrado a pan y agua en un pequeño, oscuro y maloliente calabozo en lo más profundo y recóndito NERV, todo por cortesía de su queridísimo padre, que como podrán imaginar, no le causó la menor gracia el descubrir que su retoño había robado su cartera y luego reventado sus tarjetas de crédito. El único motivo por el cual no lo mandó matar, fue porque aún lo necesitaba, pero cuando llegara el momento...

Como podrán suponer a estas alturas, Shinji Ikari no era un hombre feliz, lo sacaban del calabozo solo para que Ritsuko le llenara el cuerpo con censores o le metiera instrumentos de medición por partes que no quería ni recordar, pero luego de su entrevista con un psicólogo y de un paseo por la ciudad, donde no le dejaron comprar ni una miserable gaseosa, lo tiraron otra vez en el calabozo y se olvidaron de él. Hacía ya una semana no veía la luz del sol, que no se bañaba, ni cambiaba de ropa interior y tenía tanta hambre que hasta mataría por una de las horribles comidas de Misato. Pero como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, ahora lo había sacado a patadas del calabozo, con unas malditas esposas que estaban tan apretadas que ya no podía ni sentir las manos... si, estaba esposado con las manos en la espalda y custodiado por dos gorilas de Seguridad de NERV, igual que un criminal, bueno, técnicamente lo era, y su padre lo estaba tratando como tal, solo le faltaba el traje a rayas. Suspiró resignado, mientras la reunión en la oficina de su padre no terminara, no sabría lo que le deparaba el destino.

Dentro de la oficina del comandante de NERV, Misato, Ritsuko y Kaji estaban sentados frente a al escritorio de Gendo, que estaba con Fuyutsuki de pie al lado del, como era su costumbre.

-- Entonces... ¿cuál es el estado de Shinji? –- preguntó Gendo.

-- Físicamente se encuentra bien. No hay ningún cambio aparente en él, ya sea como Shinji o como su otra personalidad. La sincronización con EVA se realiza sin ningún problema -– dijo Ritsuko.

-- ¿Qué hay de la variación de los patrones cerebrales? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki.

-- Cambian ya que su personalidad cambia, pero sigue siendo Shinji, por lo que la sincronización no se ve interrumpida –- le respondió la doctora.

-- Y según lo que dice Shinji, esto fue producido por el ataque psicológico del un Angel –- dijo Fuyutsuki.

-- Así es –- dijo Kaji, tomando la palabra -– En un principio Shinji no sabía lo que le pasaba, solo sabía que de un momento a otro cambiaba su forma de ser sin ninguna explicación. Entonces recordó lo que ocurrió. Al ser atrapado por el ataque psicológico de un Angel, este liberó una parte de su personalidad que el mismo Shinji había reprimido. Esta es la personalidad que lo aborda por momentos y lo hace hacer...lo que hace.

-- ¿Podemos creer eso? –- preguntó Gendo.

-- Según el detector de mentiras, Shinji dice la verdad –- dijo Misato.

-- Hace unos días hice que Shinji viera un psicólogo que conozco –- dijo Kaji –- según el informe que elaboró después la sesión, Shinji posee un problema de identidad. Su identidad esta dividida en dos, un Shinji bueno y un Shinji malo, por llamarlos de alguna forma.

-- ¿Entonces hay dos Shinjis? Tiene una doble personalidad -– dijo Fujutsuki.

-- Eso no es efectivo. Mi amigo quedó fascinado con eso. Al hablar de doble personalidad, cada una de esas caras es independiente de la otra. Cuando una persona es reemplazada por la otra y luego el individuo regresa a la normalidad, no es conciente de lo que su "Otro yo" hizo cuando él no estuvo. En el caso de Shinji, él es consiente de lo que hace, solo que no puede controlarse ya que sus acciones las dicta su otra personalidad –- explicó Kaji.

-- ¿Entonces es él en todo momento? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki.

-- Si y no. Es consciente, pero no puede controlar lo que hace. Durante la sesión, mi amigo logró sacar esa otra personalidad de Shinji y según lo que explicó, este "Otro yo" de Shinji contiene los rasgos de la personalidad que no están el Shinji normal, confianza, personalidad, libido. El problema es que en estas facetas se manifiesta sin inhibiciones, salen libremente, por eso este otro Shinji es tan violento, peleador, extrovertido y lujurioso, no lo puede controlar... bueno, si quieren conocer el detalle de esto, pueden leer el informe–- dijo Kaji y dejó una carpeta sobre el escritorio.

-- Fascinante –- comentó Fuyutsuki.

-- ¿Podemos confiar en este informe? -– preguntó Gendo echándole un vistazo al informe.

-- Totalmente. Lo garantizo –- dijo Kaji.

-- Kaji, dijiste que ese psicólogo amigo tuyo logró sacar esa otra personalidad de Shinji ¿Cómo lo hizo? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki.

-- Bien, dijo que esta personalidad sale cuando se estimula a Shinji en una de las facetas que él carece, pero que está presente en su otra personalidad.

-- ¿Cómo así? -– preguntó Gendo.

-- Bien, todos sabemos que Shinji es tímido y que nunca responde cuando lo atacan, pero no su "Otro yo", por eso el otro día cuando Asuka lo insulto, Shinji se enojo, cambio y le respondió. Lo mismo pasó con él último Angel. Shinji estaba arrancando, pero cuando el Angel lo golpeó, se puso furioso, cambió y empezó a atacarlo hasta que lo mató. Me imagino que ocurrió lo mismo cuando espió en los vestidores de las chicas en la escuela, debió ver algo que lo excitó, un par de lindas piernas, una buena delantera, no sé, pero eso lo hizo cambiar y... bueno, ya saben.

-- Resumiendo. Como Shinji es cobarde, si lo atacan, cambia, como es introvertido, si va una fiesta, cambia, como es tímido, si ve una mujer bonita, cambia¿Es eso? –- dijo Gendo.

-- Así es... y hay algo más, según mi amigo, el cambio tiene directa proporción con el estímulo. Mientras más fuerte el estímulo, más radical será el cambio-– concluyó Kaji.

-- Entonces no podemos dejarlo salir de NERV. Sería un peligro público -– dijo Fuyutsuki.

-- Eso no es efectivo –- dijo Misato -- Shinji a estado viviendo normalmente hasta hace poco y no cambiaba su forma de ser a cada rato, de hecho, pasaban días sin que experimentara un cambio de personalidad, esto ocurre solo en contadas ocasiones.

-- ¿Esta segura Mayor? -– preguntó Fuyutsuki.

-- Muy segura señor. Luego de que tuvimos el resultado del examen psicológico, con Kaji paseamos a Shinji por la ciudad y no sufrió ningún cambio, incluso lo forzamos a ver o a realizar cosas para beneficiar el cambio, pero este no ocurrió.

-- ¿Cómo se explica eso? –- preguntó Gendo.

-- Al parecer el cambio solo se produce cuando el estimulo significa algo para él o cuando lo encuentra desprevenido –- le respondió Misato.

Se produjo un largo silencio luego de esa explicación hasta que Gendo habló nuevamente.

-- ¿Se puede remediar esta situación?

-- Las MAGGIE han analizado los patrones cerebrales de Shinji pero hasta el momento no han encontrado una solución viable señor –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- ¿Qué hay del psicólogo¿No puede hacer algo?

-- No es algo que un psicólogo pueda solucionar señor -– dijo Ruitsuko -– Esto fue producido por el ataque psicológico de un Angel. Los patrones cerebrares de Shinji están alterados, no por que sufra un problema psicológico, sino porque el Angel los alteró, él creo esta situación y solo nosotros podemos revertirla.

-- ¿Tiene algo en mente doctora? –- pregunto Gendo.

-- Me gustaría medicar a Shinji y tenerlo en observación diaria con un dispositivo que diseñé, pero con su actual dieta de pan y agua no soportaría las medicinas, además, necesito que haga una vida normal para poder estudiarlo, dentro de una celda no obtendremos resultados.

Gendo le dio una miraba penetrante.

-- Sé porque está ahí y concuerdo en que cometió una grave falta, pero si queremos solucionar esto tenemos que dejarlo salir, señor –- concluyo Ritsuko.

Misato esbozó una débil sonrisa y se ganó la segunda mirada penetrante del día.

-- Si se presentara un ataque ¿Podríamos contar con él? -– preguntó Gendo.

-- La sincronización con EVA se da sin problemas y como demostró en el último ataque, se puede confiar en él. Esta otra personalidad es impredecible e incontrolable, pero dio buenos resultados, señor -– dijo Ritsuko.

Gendo guardó silencio por unos minutos considerando la situación. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo dejar a Shinji en libertad, si fuera por él, lo tendría en el calabozo de por vida y lo sacaría solo para subirlo a un EVA cuando fuera necesario. Por otro lado, no podía dejar a ese otro Shinji apareciendo cuando se le diera la gana, ya había causado muchos problemas, sin contar con que le había robado, había que hacer algo con él y era una verdadera lastima ya que demostró ser muy eficiente destruyendo ángeles.

-- Traigan a Shinji –- dijo apretando el botón del comunicador en su escritorio.

Dos hombres de seguridad arrastraron a un delgado, sucio, desastrado y esposado Shinji ante el grupo.

Misato arrugó el seño al verlo así. Era cierto que se había pasado al robarle al comandante, pero no era "EL" cuando paso y eso tampoco justificaba el darle un trato tan vejatorio. Estaba furiosa y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, sintió que alguien la sujetaba para que no se levantara. Era Kaji, que la miraba meneando ligeramente la cabeza. Misato se tragó su enojo y se obligo a calmarse.

Gendo miró fijamente a Shinji y este se estremeció por completo, era la hora de su sentencia.

-- Te voy a liberar, pero no creas que esto da por superada tu falta -– le dijo Gendo con firmeza al ver su cara de sorpresa -– Voy a permitir que te quedes con lo que comparaste, ya no tiene caso devolverlo, pero a cambio he confiscado la mitad de los ahorros que tienes en tu cuenta de banco y se te descontará una parte de tu sueldo todos los meses para pagar el resto de la deuda.

Shinji asintió aliviado.

-- Pero si esto se vuelve a repetir... –- dijo Gendo con tono amenazante -- Te voy a encerrar en una pequeña celda de 2x2, sin cama, sin ventanas y con solo una cubeta para cagar ¿quedo claro?

Shinji asintió tragando con dificultad, sabía que su padre no estaba bromeando.

-- Ve con Ritsuko, tiene algunos exámenes que hacerte, luego de eso puedes irte.

Con esas palabras la reunión se dio por concluida y salieron de la oficina del comandante. Shinji se fue con Ritsuko y Kaji y Misato quedaron de pasarlo a buscar en unas horas para invitarlo a comer comida de verdad en algún restaurante de la ciudad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuko estaba sentada esperando pacientemente que Shinji terminara de darse una ducha, después de todo, el chico no había tenido contacto con el jabón en una semana y era comprensible que quisiera asearse, además, ella se lo hubiera sugerido de todas formas, no pensaba examinarlo hasta que estuviera completamente limpio.

-- Gracias por dejarme tomar una ducha –- dijo Shinji saliendo del baño del laboratorio.

Ritsuko observo al chico. Llevaba una toalla atada en la cintura y con otra se secaba el cabello. Estaba algo delgado por su dieta forzada de pan y agua, pero aún así, no tan delgado como cuando llegó a Tokio-3 por primera vez. En este año había crecido un poco, ganado algo de peso y gracias al estricto régimen de ejercicios en NERV, había empezado a moldear un cuerpo bastante interesante. En unos años más, Kaji tendría una dura competencia.

-- No hay de que, ahora empecemos con el examen para que puedas retirarte -– dijo poniéndose de pie –- No será nada tan complicado como la semana pasada, así que no te preocupes –- le dijo estudiando una ficha médica mientras avanzaba hacia él, por lo que no vio un lápiz tirado justo en la pasada, como era de esperar, lo pisó, su pie rodó sobre él y perdió el equilibrio soltando la ficha médica que voló por los aires.

-- ¡DOCTORA! –- gritó Shinji corriendo hasta donde ella para sujetarla antes de que se fuera de espaldas. Logró sujetarla a tiempo, pero con el impulso que ella tenía, terminó por llevarse a Shinji al suelo.

¡PLAFF!

Cuando Ritsuko abrió los ojos se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban desorbitados muy cerca de ella, entonces su cerebro se conectó y analizo su situación... y su posición.

Estaba de espaldas en el suelo, con un Shinji semidesnudo sobre ella y por alguna de estas casualidades de la vida, terminaron juntando los labios al caer, por lo que se estaban besando, también él le sujetaba la mano izquierda con su mando derecha y tenían los dedos entrelazados, pero lo peor de todo es con su mano libre, Shinji le estaba agarrando un pecho. Si hubiera entrado alguien en ese momento, le habría sido muy difícil explicar todo eso.

Parece que el cerebro de Shinji comenzó a trabajar mas menos en ese momento, porque se levantó de un salto y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-- ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención...yo...yo... –- Shinji no pudo seguir porque se encasquilló al ver a una Ritsuko algo desarmada de espaldas en el suelo, falda accidentalmente levantada y piernas abiertas. Se sonrojó visiblemente y le salió un poco de sangre de narices.

Cuando Ritsuko se dio cuenta de su "atractiva" posición (por llamarla de alguna forma) se sentó de un salto, se bajó la falda y juntó las piernas, roja como un tomate -- Esta bien, no fue tu culpa –- le respondió apenada mirando hacia el suelo.

-- Si, bien, yo... la ayudo a levantarse -– dijo Shinji dando un paso adelante, pero por el movimiento se le cayó la toalla que lo cubría dejando ver su intimidad -– ¡Wuaaaa! –- exclamó y se dio vuelta cubriéndose con las manos, pero mostrando su retaguardia en el proceso.

-- Yo... no te preocupes... puedes cubrirte detrás del biombo –- le dijo Ritsuko sin mirarlo y tratando de sacar de su mente la visión de un Shinji desnudo con una insipiente erección.

Shinji no dijo una sola palabra, solo recogió la toalla y se fue detrás del biombo donde había una camilla apegada a la pared con algo de ropa limpia.

Ritsuko se levantó, respiró profundamente para calmarse y retomar su actitud de doctora, caminó hasta donde estaba la ficha médica que había soltado, la recogió y fue hasta donde estaba Shinji, no sin antes botar a la basura el "lápiz desgraciado" que le había jugado tan mala pasada.

-- Eeeh...Shinji, tengo que... tengo que hacerte unos exámenes ahora –- dijo y pasó al otro lado del biombo.

-- _¡Has conmigo lo que quieras mamita, soy todo tuyo!_

Los ojos de Ritsuko estaban desorbitados y su boca tan abierta que llegaba hasta el suelo. Frente a ella, en vivo y en directo, estaba Shinji Ikari, recostado de forma MUY sugerente en la camilla, totalmente desnudo y ahora si, con una formidable erección que habría sido la envidia de cualquier actor porno. La ficha médica cayó al suelo por segunda vez en el día.

-- ¡KYYYAAAAA! -– exclamó Ritsuko y retrocedió chocando con el biombo yéndose de espadas otra vez. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Shinji ya estaba sobre ella sujetándola por las muñecas para mantenerla en el suelo -– Shinji... detente, no eres tu mismo ahora, no sabes lo que haces.

-- _Te equivocas Ritsuko, sé exactamente lo que hago_ –- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y la beso.

Intentó resistirse, pero el agarre de Shinji era demasiado fuerte y como tenía todo el cuerpo recargado sobre ella, no podía moverse, lo que además traía la inevitable sensación de sentir su erección presionándola. Sintió que su lengua le invadía la boca y trató de rechazarlo, pero pareció que le estaba devolviendo el beso, tal vez por eso él le soltó las muñecas y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras que le recorría el cuerpo con las manos... debía detenerlo, esto no estaba bien, este era el "Otro" Shinji, no el Shinji que ella conocía, pero, chico, si que sabía como trabajar con las manos.

-- Shinji, detente... esto... no está bien...

-- _Meterme una sonda por el trasero la semana pasada tampoco estuvo bien, pero me dejé._

-- Eso fue distinto, era un examen médico, esto...aahhh, no, saca la mano ahí.

-- _¿De aquí?_

-- Aaahhh, Shinji... tu...aaahhhh ¿Dónde... aaahhhh...

-- _¿Aprendí a hacer eso? Jeje, me lo enseñaron unas chicas unas cuantas noches atraaaaahhh... Ritsuko...aaahhh..._

-- Tu empezaste...aaahhhh... no te quejes ahora...mmmhhh...

-- _Me quejo porque me gusta...ooohhh..._

-- Shinji...

-- _¿Si...?_

-- Ponle llave a la puerta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- No lo puedo creer –- dijo Asuka.

-- Sé que parece difícil de creer, pero es la verdad –- dijo Misato.

-- ¿Entonces Shinji tiene dos personalidades? -– preguntó Rei.

-- Por así decirlo –- dijo Kaji, apoyado en una pared de la oficina de Misato –- El no puede controlar lo que dice o lo que hace.

-- Ese es el motivo por el que hizo esas cosas en la escuela y el por qué te dijo esas cosas el otro día Asuka, no podía controlar sus acciones.

Asuka frunció el seño pero no respondió. Aún estaba digiriendo lo que había escuchado, le parecía increíble que Shinji tuvieran dos personalidades, pero todas las evidencias apuntaban a eso, sobre todo después de la última batalla.

-- Tienen que andarse con cuidado de ahora en adelante, cuando Shinji no se comporte como lo hace habitualmente, es que su otra personalidad salió a la luz –- dijo Misato.

-- ¿Y que debemos hacer? –- preguntó Rei.

-- Bueno, no se puede hacer nada. Solo cuídense de no dejarse llevar por él, puede ser bastante impulsivo e impredecible, ya saben lo que le hizo al comandante –- dijo Kaji.

Rei asintió con la cabeza y Asuka le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-- Entonces tenemos dos Shinjis, un "Shinji Alfeñique" y un "Shinji Hentai"... será divertido provocarlo para ver hasta donde puede llegar.

-- Te aconsejo que no lo provoques Asuka, podría salirte el tiro por la culata –- le dijo seria Misato.

-- Bien, Ritsuko ya debe haber terminado con él, vamos a buscarlo, le prometimos un buen almuerzo, ese pobre no ha probado comida en dos semanas –- dijo Kaji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Ya terminaste con el examen Ritsuko? -– preguntó Misato entrando al laboratorio.

Misato y el grupo que la seguía se detuvieron y pestañearon un par de veces ante lo que vieron delante de ellos. Una sonriente Ritsuko estaba sentada relajadamente en una silla con las piernas cruzadas, fumando un cigarrillo con una tasa de café en una mano. Shinji estaba sentado al lado de ella, con la silla con el respaldo hacia adelante con cara entre relajado y feliz y con una tasa de café en su mano derecha. Por una pequeña radio sobre un escritorio se escuchaba a George Michael cantado "Y Want your Sex".

-- ...¿Todo bien? -– preguntó Misato.

-- ¿Hum...? –- dijo Ritsuko saliendo de su ensoñación –- Perdón, no los vi llegar –- dijo poniéndose de pie dejando la tasa de café en el escritorio.

-- Si, ya nos dimos cuenta –- dijo Asuka con el seño fruncido.

-- Por lo que veo están bastante relajados ¿Ya terminaste con los exámenes? –- preguntó Misato.

-- Si, si, ya acabamos. Shinji esta en perfecto estado –- dijo con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

-- Y no gracias a mi padre, aunque me sorprende que me dejara ir tan fácil -– comentó Shinji y se terminó su café de un trago -– Gracias por el café –- le dijo a Ritsuko, la que le sonrió en respuesta.

-- Eso debes agradecérselo a Kaji, él intercedió por ti ante el comandante y lo convenció de que no estabas en tus cabales cuando le robaste, además gracias a él conservas lo que compraste, él comandante quería confiscarlo –- dijo duramente Misato.

-- Si, bien...gracias Kaji –- le dijo Shinji un tanto apenado.

-- No hay de que Shinji, para eso están los amigos.

-- Bien, ahora dime Ritsuko ¿Cómo lo haremos con Shinji? -– preguntó Misato.

-- Shinji, muéstrale la pulsera –- dijo Ritsuko.

Shinji se adelantó y le mostró una pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca derecha, tenía una pequeña pantalla redonda dividida por la mitad, una azul y la otra roja. Era de un diseño muy juvenil así que pasaba por un adorno sin ningún problema.

-- Esa pulsera muestra el estado de Shinji, cuando está en azul, es que está normal, cuando se enciende el rojo es que cambio a su otra personalidad –- se acercó a Shinji y le hizo voltear para mostrarles un pequeño parche en su cuello –- Bajo ese pequeño parche adherido a su cuello hay un censor que monitorea y registra los cambios en sus hondas cerebrales y manda la señal a la pulsera y a una terminal aquí en NERV para estudiar la naturaleza de la alteración y buscar la forma de solucionarla.

-- Entiendo -– dijo Misato mirando el cuello de Shinji y luego viendo la pulsera que estaba prendida en azul.

-- También le di unos medicamentos que debe tomar en la mañana y la tarde para mantener algo más calmado a ese "Otro" Shinji cuando aparezca.

-- Bien, como todo está en orden, ya podemos irnos de aquí. Vamos Shinji, nos espera un buen almuerzo –- dijo Misato encaminándose a la puerta junto con el resto.

Antes de salir Shinji se volteó a Ritsuko –- Gracias por todo doctora...yo...

-- No hay de que, vete ya, te ganaste ese almuerzo –- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Shinji sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y salió del laboratorio.

Ritsuko se dejó caer en la silla y dio un profundo suspiro. Aún le costaba creer lo que había hecho, pero ya no sacaba nada con lamentarse, se había dejado llevar y ya no había vuelta atrás, al menos las cosas habían quedado claras cuando ambos habían recobrado la calma... y el aliento.

Como al terminar, Shinji había vuelto a ser el de siempre, tuvieron una seria conversación sobre el asunto y para su sorpresa, él lo había tomado todo de una forma bastante madura. El chico no solo estaba creciendo físicamente, su mente también se estaba desarrollando e iba bien encaminada.

Suspiró otra vez, prendió otro cigarrillo y sonrió traviesa, aunque lo que hizo fue una locura, Shinji no había estado nada de mal... tal vez... otro día... quizás... en una de esas... ¿quién sabe?...

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Un gran saludo a todos mis lectores

El presente capítulo estuvo medio complicado con tanta explicación en un principio, pero hacia el final se fue poniendo más interesante¿Shinji y Ritsuko? Eso si que estuvo interesante. La idea en realidad salió de otro de mis Fics, **_"La mujer de mis sueños"_** (Sino lo han leído ¿QUÉ ESPERAN?), pero acá ellos no serán pareja, es más bien como una "Canita al Aire" por parte de los dos.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo IX: "ISUZO CONTRAATACA"**

"Ritsuko es bisexual"

-- Shinji.

"Recuerdo esa vez que la encontré con Maya en una oficina cuando buscaba a Misato. Menos mal que no me vieron... bueno, estaban tan entretenidas que no me hubieran visto aunque hubiera pasado bailando frente a ellas"

-- ¡Shinji!

"Desde entonces creí que era lesbiana, pero si lo hizo conmigo es que es bisexual, rayos¿Cómo fue termine haciéndolo con ella?... aunque, para ser sinceros, siempre la he encontrado atractiva... y también le tenía ganas... que mujer, fue genial"

-- ¡SHINJI!

-- ¡Ha¿Qué¿Dónde¿Cuándo? –- preguntó Shinji siendo sacado de sus pensamientos.

-- ¿Qué te pasa Shinji? Pareciera que estas en la luna –- dijo Kaji, que estaba sentado a su lado en el restaurante al que habían ido con Misato, Asuka y Rei.

-- ...n, nada, solo pensaba en algo –- dijo sonrojándose visiblemente.

-- ¿Seguro eres tú y no el Shinji Hentai? -– peguntó Asuka con ojos estrechos.

-- ¿Shinji Hentai? -– preguntó Shinji.

-- Shinji Alfeñique y Shinji Hentai. Así llama Asuka a tus dos personalidades –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa.

Shinji bufó por lo bajo y le mostró la pulsera a la pelirroja, marcaba azul.

-- El Shinji Alfeñique, genial –- dijo Asuka con tono burlón.

Shinji rodó los ojos y suspiró cansadamente por la burla de Asuka, pero estaba de tan buen humor por su "examen físico" con Ritsuko, que ni siquiera Asuka podría hacerlo enfadar.

-- Asuka –- dijo Shinji.

-- ¿Qué pasa?

-- Asuka, yo... quiero pedirte disculpa por lo que te dije el otro día, yo... lo siento en verdad.

Asuka se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, pero luego miró sus ojos y pudo ver sinceridad en ellos. Algo en su interior se revolvió, algo que por lo general enterraba en un rincón, pero esta vez lo dejo salir, solo un poco, y le sonrió.

-- Olvídalo, yo también dije cosas feas ese día, estamos a mano –- dijo con una sonrisa.

Shinji la observó por un momento y le devolvió la sonrisa. Asuka se lo habían puesto más fácil de lo que había esperado.

-- Me alegra que todo haya quedado aclarado, no me gusta estar enojado contigo...Pelirroja-Chan –- le dijo divertido.

Todos se lo quedaron viendo raro después de que dijo eso.

-- ¿Seguro que eres tu Shinji? -– preguntó Rei.

-- ¿Tu también? –- preguntó Shinji sorprendido.

Asuka tomó su muñeca y vio la pulsera, aún azul. Frunció el seño y estrechó los ojos.

¡PAFFF!

-- ¡Oye¿Por qué me pegas? –- preguntó Shinji sobandose la cabeza en donde Asuka le había pegado un palmetazo.

-- No te pases de gracioso o lo lamentarás... Shinji Alfeñique –- le dijo la pelirroja.

Shinji miró hacia otro lado con el seño fruncido masajeando la zona agredida ante la risa de Kaji y Misato. Por su parte, Rei observaba a Shinji atentamente sin perder ningún detalle de lo que hacía.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡SHINJI, ESTAS VIVO! –- gritaron Touji y Kensuke corriendo hasta su amigo y estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-- Si, por supuesto que estoy vivo ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? -– dijo cuando lo hubieron soltado.

-- Es que Misato nos dijo que habías quedado muy lastimado después del último ataque y que estabas internado en el hospital. Pensamos lo peor –- dijo Touji.

Shinji suspiró resignado e invitó a sus amigos a tomarse un refresco en uno de los numerosos locales de comida del centro comercial, cosa que no resultó muy fácil, ya que como era domingo, estaba todo lleno. Cuando encontraron un lugar, Shinji les contó lo que en verdad había ocurrido, obviando lo de su "Otro yo". Al cabo de unos minutos sus amigos ya estaban al corriente de todo.

-- Debió ser terrible estar encerrado en una celda como un presidiario –- comento Touji.

-- Dos semanas a la sombra, ese si que fue intenso –- dijo Kensuke.

-- Yo no lo llamaría "intenso", Kensuke –- dijo Shinji con algo de enojo.

-- Los siento amigo, pero aún así, creo que a tu padre se le pasó la mano, dos semanas en una celda, a pan y agua, es demasiado -– dijo Kensuke con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-- Conociendo a mi padre, tuve suerte de que no fuera peor.

-- Pero al menos ya estas libre y puedes hacer tu vida otra vez... eso me recuerda que hace dos semanas íbamos a salir con unas chicas -– dijo Touji algo más animado.

-- Es verdad ¿Cómo les fue? -– preguntó Shinji, feliz de cambiar el tema.

-- Mal. No fuimos a ninguna parte –- dijo Kesnuke con cara de pena.

-- ¿Por qué?

-- Por que la chica que estaba interesada en ti no iba a ir si tu no ibas y si ella no iba, sus amigas tampoco, pero ahora que estas en circulación de nuevo, podemos llamarlas y salir a alguna parte durante la semana –- dijo Touji entusiasmado.

-- No creo que sea muy buena idea.

-- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? –- preguntaron Touji y Kensuke con cara de ogros sujetándolo por la camisa.

-- Dije...que... sería muy divertido... jeje...je...

-- Así está mejor -– dijeron ambos y soltaron a Shinji que cayó sentado en su silla.

-- Bueno...ya que estamos aquí, yo... quisiera que me ayudaran a pensar en la mejor forma de disculparme con... Masaki-San –- dijo algo apenado Shinji.

-- ¿Masaki-San? -– preguntaron Touji y Kesnuke -- ...¿ISUZO?

Shinji afirmó con la cabeza y sus amigos silbaron por lo bajo, eso no sería nada fácil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isuzo Mazaki era una hermosa estudiante de 15 años recién cumplidos. Era una de las alumnas más aplicadas de la escuela y poseedora de un físico envidiable para su edad. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel y un sedoso cabello castaño claro que le llagaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, una fina cintura y pronunciadas caderas desde las que nacían unas hermosísimas piernas, sin olvidar su impresionante delantera, que era la envida de todo el cuerpo estudiantil femenino y el sueño erótico de todo el cuerpo estudiantil masculino.

De su vida sentimental poco se sabía. Solo un novio del que hablaba poco y nada, con el que había terminado hace unos meses, fuera de eso, solo rumores, por lo que Isuzo era oficialmente una chica disponible, así que media escuela le andaba haciendo la corte y como era de esperar, cada mañana había una cuantiosa cantidad de cartas de amor y regalos en la casilla de sus zapatos. Aún así, Isuzo Mazaki era una chica reservada y tímida, algo muy contrario a lo que se podría esperar de la chica más popular de la escuela, también tenía pocas amigas y desde el lamentable incidente con Shinji Ikari hace unas semanas atrás, se había vuelto mucho más reservada, por lo que sus amigas trataban por todos los medios de levantarle el ánimo. Sobre todo este día, ya que Shinji Ikari había regresado a la escuela, después de varias semanas de ausencia.

-- Vamos Isuzo-Chan, arriba el ánimo –- le decía una de sus amigas.

-- Si, olvídate lo que paso con ese Hentai de Ikari. Eso fue hace semanas –- le dijo su otra amiga mientras caminaban a la salida de la escuela.

En respuesta, Isuzo bajó el rostro para que sus amigas no notaran su sonrojo.

-- Sé que debió ser una experiencia traumática Isuzo-Chan, pero no debes dejar que te afecte tanto, olvídate de esa rata asquerosa y vamos a divertirnos un rato al distrito comercial –- dijo la primera.

Con lo que ninguna contaba, es con que la "Rata Asquerosa" estuviera justo en la salida de la escuela, esperando por hablar con su amiga, la que se quedó congelada en su lugar al ver a la susodicha rata frente a ella.

Era un momento largamente esperado por todos. Shinji Ikari e Isuzo Masaki frente a frente por primera vez desde el día del incidente. La voz se corrió de inmediato y todos se congregaron formando un gran circulo quedando en el centro Shinji e Isuzo, custodiada por sus dos amigas.

Todo el alumnado ya estaba enterado de la desafortunada incursión a los baños de chicas por parte de "Los Tres Chiflados" y sabían también de la hazaña de Shinji, que había logrado tocar los pechos que eran el sueño erótico de toda la población masculina, por lo que los hombres observaban a Shinji con admiración, respeto y envidia y las mujeres lo miraban con muy mala cara, sobre todo cierta pelirroja y su amiga de moñitos, por pervertir a su amor secreto, que en realidad no era tan secreto. La única que mostraba un rostro neutro era una chica de ojos rojos, aunque por dentro estaba tan interesada como el resto.

-- ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ COCHINO HENTAI? –- preguntó a gritos una muy enojada amiga de Isuzo.

-- Yo... quiero... hablar con... Mazaki-San -– dijo Shinji muy tímidamente mirando el piso.

-- ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de querer hablar con Isuzo-Chan después de lo que le hiciste? –- le preguntó su otra amiga, igual de enojada –- No tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que vete –- le dijo señalando la salida.

Shinji, carente de la personalidad arrolladora de su "Otro yo", se veía bastante patético encogiéndose sobre si mismo con cada grito por parte de las amigas de Isuzo, cosa que a los hombres presentes no les causó mucha gracia, ya que ese patético Shinji que estaba delante de ellos, era una vergüenza para honorable especie masculina.

-- ¡No te quedes callado Ikari!

-- ¡Ponlas en su lugar!

-- ¡Respóndeles algo!

-- ¡Agarrale un pecho!

-- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Todos el mundo se largo a reír de buena gana, con excepción de las mujeres (obvio) y sobre todo una pelirroja, que saltó inmediatamente indignada por el comentario.

-- ¡CÁLLENSE MONTON DE IDIOTAS, Y APRENDAN A RESPETAR A LAS MUJERES! -- luego se giró hacia Shinji -- ¡Y TU DEJA DE MOLESTAR A ISUZO, HENTAI SHINJI!

-- No sé de qué se queja tanto, si al final vive con él -– comentó uno.

--¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! –- le gritó Asuka a la multitud, causando que todos retrocedieran temiendo por sus vidas -- ¡YA NO VIVO CON ESE HENTAI, LO MANDE A LA CALLE DE UNA PATADA EN EL ATRASERO!

Los hombres presentes estaban impactados al saber que a Shinji lo habían botado a la calle, las mujeres por el contrario lo encontraban muy razonable y Shinji...seguía con la cabeza cacha mientras apuñaba las manos.

-- ¿Eso es verdad Asuka? -– preguntaron las chicas que estaban junto a ella

-- ...por, por supuesto –- respondió Asuka, ya no muy segura seguir, pero se cruzó de brazos y afirmó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados -– No hay forma que una dama como yo viva bajo el mismo techo que ese hentai –- dijo finalmente, atrapada por sus palabras, ya no se podía retractar.

-- _¡Mentirosa!_

Todos quedaron de una pieza ante esa salida de Shinji, que por algún motivo se veía mucho más masculino que hace algunos momentos.

-- _Déjame aclararte algo Pelirroja-Chan. Tu no me corriste del departamento, lo hizo Misato y no salí de una patada en el trasero, lo hice caminando y para tu información, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Ya no tengo que aguantar tus rabietas, vivo en un mejor departamento y tengo una habitación grande para mi solito con un televisor plasma de 47 pulgadas con Televisión Satelital y Canal PlayBoy._

--- ¡Uuuuuuooooohhhh! –- exclamaron todos los hombres impresionados (Por lo del Canal PlayBoy, obviamente)

-- Tú... tú... ¿Cómo te atreves? –- Asuka se adelantó furiosa para darle una bofetada, pero Shinji le sujetó la mano. Solo entonces ella se dio cuenta de que la pulsera marcaba rojo. "El Shinji Hentai" pensó.

-- _Ya no soy tu juguete Asuka, si quieres humillar y pegarle a alguien anda buscándote otro porque yo ya no estoy disponible. De ahora en adelante, me respetas_ –- le dijo mirándola fijamente esbozando una sonrisa entre traviesa y seductora.

Por primera vez en su vida, Asuka Langley se quedó sin palabras, observando fijamente los ojos de esta viril versión de Shinji que la observaba con tal intensidad, que la hizo sonrojarse mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente.

Asuka se soltó de un tirón de su agarre y apartó la vista ya sin poder soportar la mirada de Shinji ni el calor de su rostro por lo rojo que estaba, así que tuvo que agachar la cabeza para qué el no lo notara.

"Misato tiene razón, este Shinji es muy diferente al que conozco" pensaba la pelirroja.

-- Baka -– le dijo finalmente y se marchó dando empujones para abrirse paso con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el corazón acelerado por lo que acaba de sentir. Hikari se fue detrás de ella.

Ahora todos miraban entre sorprendidos y admirados a este nuevo Shinji Ikari, que había sido capaz de hacerle frente a la legendaria "Demonia Langley" y vivir para contarlo, en especial cierta chica de larga cabellera castaña clara y famosa por su buena delantera... ya saben a quien me refiero.

Shinji en ese momento recordó el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar y ante la vista de todos, descubrió un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo con una linda rosa de color blanco, que había mantenido dentro de una bolsa de papel para disimularlo.

-- ¡Oooooh! -– exclamación general.

Touji y Kesnuke miraban a su amigo entre sorprendidos y expectantes, ahora sabrían si la táctica del regalo daría resultado.

Shinji se acercó a Isuzo hasta quedar frente a ella y ante la sorpresa de esta y los demás, se arrodillo frente a ella, tocando el suelo con la cabeza.

-- _Masaki-San, sé que estuvo mal lo que paso hace unas semanas y quiero que sepas que esa no era mi intención. Te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas_ –- dijo con voz conciliadora y extendió el regalo para que ella lo recibiera.

La expectación era total. Por largos segundos que parecieron horas, nadie movió un solo músculo, ni siquiera respiraron, hasta que finalmente Isuzo tomó el regalo de manos de Shinji, momento en que todos estallaron en vítores de alegría.

-- Levántate...Ikari-San –- dijo suavemente Isuzo entre los gritos de todos.

Shinji se puso de pie y miró a Isuzo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ahí fue cuando le llegó la cachetada.

Como era de esperar, los gritos de alegría cesaron de inmediato y todos miraron a Isuzo con su mano extendida y a Shinji con el rostro volteado y aún reflejando la sorpresa por el golpe, que le dejó un hilillo de sangre saliendo de la comisura de los labios.

Una vez que Shinji se recuperó de la impresión y se enderezó, miró aún sorprendido a Isuzo, sin tomarle atención a la sangre de su labio partido.

-- ¿Masaki...San? –- preguntó dudoso y pudo ver que un par de lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica, lo cual hizo que se le apretara el corazón.

-- Tú... tú... -- Isuzo no se decidía a hablar. Lo que tenia que decir era muy importante, pero con tanta gente chismorreando alrededor de ellos, no podía hablar con tranquilidad.

Para sorpresa de todos y del propio Shinji, Isuzo lo tomó de una mano y se echó a correr arrastrándolo con ella. Todos los presentes los observaron irse hasta que los perdieron de vista.

Luego de correr algunas cuadras, Isuzo finalmente se detuvo y se apoyó contra una pared para recuperar el aliento. Shinji la miraba extrañado.

-- ¿Masaki...San?

-- Perdón por... por esto, pero es que yo...yo... tenía que hablar contigo... en privado.

-- ... entiendo –- le respondió tímidamente Shinji limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Al verlo hacer eso, Isuzo le tendió un pañuelo bajando el rostro para que el no viera su sonrojo.

-- Perdóname Ikari-San. No debí golpearte tan fuerte.

-- Esta bien, no te preocupes. Me lo merecía... a demás ya me estoy acostumbrando.

-- ¿Acostumbrando? -– preguntó ella sorprendida.

-- Olvida eso jeje... bueno, si tú... digo, si quieres, podríamos ir a mi casa. Esta cerca de aquí y... bueno... yo... p, podríamos conversar con más calma –- dijo Shinji con timidez.

-- B, Bueno... me parece bien -– le respondió ella con una pequeñísima sonrisa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji preparaba un par de vasos con refresco en la cocina mientras analizaba la situación. Estaba seguro de que su "Otro Yo" fue el que le plantó cara a Asuka y le dijo sus cuatro verdades, luego se disculpó con Isuzo y recibir una cachetada de parte de ella. Hasta ahí, la cosa era medianamente aceptable, pero ahora tenía a Isuzo esperando por él, en su cuarto, sentada en su cama. Por suerte su pulsera marcaba azul, no quería imaginar que pasaría si estuviera en rojo.

Shinji llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba visitar de nuevo a ese amigo psicólogo de Kaji. También recordó que más tarde debía pasar por NERV para ver a Ritsuko para un cheque médico. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar el "Chequeo Médico" de hace dos días. Estaba feliz, y no es para menos, había realizado una de sus fantasías eróticas, tener una tarde de sexo con la doctora Ritsuko... Shinji frunció el seño, por algún motivo supo que eso significaba algo.

Luego de un momento decidió dejar eso para después y tomó la bandeja con los refrescos y el plato de galletas, rogando al cielo que a su "Otro yo" no se ocurriera aparecer.

-- Tienes una linda habitación y no era broma lo del televisor de plasma –- le comentó Isuzo cuando entro con la bandeja.

-- No, no lo era -– le respondió Shinji ofreciéndole un refresco y dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio del computador –- Pero la Televisión Satelital y el Canal PlayBoy solo se ven en el Home Theater de allá adentro, aquí solo veo los canales normales.

-- No tienes que explicarme eso, eres hombre, puedo entenderlo.

-- ¡NO! -– respondió con fuerza sorprendiendo a Isuzo –- Perdón... lo que quiero decir... es que... olvida eso, mira... sé que te será difícil entender esto, pero... el otro día, cuando yo... cuando pasó eso, yo... no era yo. Quiero decir, últimamente no me he sentido muy bien y...no he estado actuando como debería...

-- ¿Cómo cuándo me tocaste los...? –- Isuzo agachó el rostro.

-- No era mi intención, en verdad... lo siento –- dijo Shinji completamente apenado.

-- No sé que pensar... yo... sentí y siento mucha vergüenza. Me viste desnuda, me tocaste y tú... tú –- dos lágrimas recorren las mejillas de la chica haciendo que Shinji se sienta más miserable aún -– Luego apareces pidiendo disculpas y dándome un regalo... yo, debería odiarte, pero no puedo... no me importa que me hayas visto desnuda, no me importa que me hayas tocado, porque... porque yo... te amo, Ikari-San.

Shinji estaba en estado shock, no era capaz ni de respirar, ahí, frente a él, estaba la chica más linda y popular de la toda escuela, diciéndole que lo amaba... a EL.

Shinji observó a la chica por largos segundos, estaba con la cabeza gacha, sujetando con fuerza el baso de refresco para tratar de disimular el temblor de su cuerpo. Por una vez, deseo que esa personalidad arrolladora lo dominase, pero nada pasó, seguía siendo el mismo, su pulsera aún estaba azul. Miró nuevamente a la chica y no dejó de sentirse identificado con ella al ver su timidez y sintió una oleada de ternura que lo remeció hasta los huesos...

-- Yo... será mejor que vaya -– dijo Isuzo poniéndose de pie. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se encaminó hasta la puerta, pero Shinji le sujetó un brazo impidiendo que saliera del cuarto. Ella lo observó expectante.

-- _Masaki-San... yo... me has toma por sorpresa, pero estoy muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras _–- dijo Shinji sorprendiendo a la chica -–_ A decir verdad, yo... te he estado observando desde hace algún tiempo... me gustas... me gustas mucho, tal vez demasiado _–- le dijo con una sonrisa --_ Masaki-San...¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Antes de que Shinji supiera que pasaba, Isuzo se le lanzó a los brazos con tanto impulso, que ambos cayeron de espaldas a la cama y un par de segundos después, la chica lo estaba besando. Shinji inmediatamente respondió al beso, un beso tierno y dulce, un beso que lo remeció por entero.

-- _Mazaki-San...¿Eso es un sí?_

-- Si –- le dijo con una sonrisa –- Y puedes llamarme Isuzo.

-- _Entonces tu llámame Shinji_ –- le respondió Shinji.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-- Disculpa si fui un poco atrevida pero...

-- _Descuida, me gustan las chicas atrevidas_ –- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- ¿Qué...tan...atrevidas? –- le preguntó sonrojada.

-- _Mientras más mejor_ –- le respondió Shinji rodando en la cama hasta quedar sobre ella y la besó.

Las ahora experimentadas manos de Shinji, comenzaron a recorrer el exuberante cuerpo de la chica, mientras que ella le acariciaba la espalda tímidamente. Luego de unos minutos las caricias y los besos empezaron a ponerse más atrevidos, e Isuzo menos tímida.

Un rato después, la chica había dejado llevar y le recorría la espalda a Shinji por debajo de la camisa, dándole uno que otro arañazo travieso cuando él encontraba algún punto sensible en ella. Siguieron con ese excitante juego por otro rato hasta quedar con la ropa completamente desarreglada. Shinji estaba con la camisa abierta exponiendo el torso y completamente despeinado, Isuzo estaba con la falda remangada y la blusa abierta dejando ver su sostén blanco con encajes...por cierto, también estaba despeinada.

-- Shinji...

-- _...tranquila cariño... confía en mi... seré cuidadoso... solo disfruta... –- le dijo entre beso y beso_.

-- ...no, no es eso... yo... ¿tienes protección?

-- _¿Protección?_ –- preguntó Shinji dejando de besar a la chica y mirándola fijamente.

-- Si, protección... tu sabes... preservativos.

Shinji sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, **NO TENIA**. Con Ristuko no los necesitó, ella le dijo que tomaba anticonceptivos, con las prostitutas, ni hablar...

-- Shinji... tienes preservativos... ¿verdad? -– le preguntó ella ansiosa.

--..._si, por supuesto...jeje..._ -– dijo con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda, hasta que recordó algo, estaba viviendo con "KAJI" -– Si, SIIII, por supuesto que tengo –- le dijo saliendo de la cama de un salto y corrió fuera del cuarto, pero regresó asomando la cabeza por la puerta -– _No te vayas, vuelvo enseguida _–- le dijo y se fue otra vez.

Shinji corría alrededor del departamento como alma que lleva el diablo ¿Donde guardaba Kaji sus preservativos?... SU CUARTO. Corrió al cuarto de Kaji y comenzó a revisar la cómoda, lanzando la ropa por los aires, sin encontrar nada, revisó el armario, debajo de la cama, un escritorio, pero nada, hasta que miró en la mesita de noche y por fin los encontró, una reluciente caja de preservativos marca "Combate". Cayó de rodillas al suelo con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos.

-- _Gracias Kaji, te debo una... tal vez dos... o tres... o..._

Corrió de regreso a su cuarto, pero antes de entrar se detuvo, respiró profundamente para calmarse e ingresó con una pose seductora.

La pose seductora quedó en el olvido cuando vio a Isuzo acostada completamente desnuda en la cama, con una pose muy, MUY seductora, mirándolo con ojos traviesos y una sonrisa juguetona.

-- Pensé que ya no volvías... Shinji...yo... estoy lista... hazme tuya.

_"¿Y todo eso es para mí?"_ Se preguntó Shinji mientras observaba impresionado ese monumento de mujer que estaba recostada en su cama. La cara de Shinji en ese momento era la fiel reproducción de un lobo hambriento mostrando los colmillos, con la baba escurriendo por el hocico abierto y la lengua colgando por un lado.

Shinji se desnudó a la velocidad de la luz y quedó de pie ante la puerta de su cuarto, con dos flamas donde antes tenía los ojos, una caja de preservativos en una mano y una erección de campeonato.

**_-- ¡ITADAKIMASU!_** -– gritó y saltó directo a la cama.

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, ya que este capítulo fue más largo de lo normal.

Tal como dije, de ahora en adelante Shinji va a ir de una en otra, así que ninguna mujer va a estar a salvo de él, pero... salió bien traviesa esta Isuzo ¿Verdad? Hasta yo me sorprendí de ella, ya que se me escapó un poco de las manos. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo salvo a Shinji de ella? pero más importante ¿Querrá Shinji ser salvado de ella?... yo no

**-- Itadakimasu:** Expresión que se dice antes de comer, literalmente significa "Voy a comer", pero también puede significar "Servido" o "Buen Provecho"


	10. Chapter 10

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo X: "ASIMILANDO LOS CAMBIOS"**

-- ¡Hola chicos!

Touji y Kensuke se giraron hacia la voz que los llamó y vieron a un sonriente Kaji encaminándose hacia ellos.

-- ¡Hola Kaji! –- le respondieron ambos.

-- ¿Van a ver a Shinji? -– preguntó.

-- Si, es que estamos un poco preocupados por él –- dijo Kensuke.

-- ¿Le pasó algo? -– preguntó Kaji frunciendo el seño.

-- No es nada importante –- dijo Touji como para restarle importancia.

-- ¿Cómo que no? –- dijo Kesuke -- Se peleó con Asuka, luego Isuzo lo abofeteó delante de todos y después se lo llevó a solo Dios sabe donde –- finalizó Kensuke, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por irse de lengua, cortesía de Touji.

-- No le hagas caso Kaji, en realidad no fue tan grave –- dijo Touji para tratar de arreglarlo.

-- Bien, si tú lo dices -– dijo Kaji –- Bueno, subamos, Shinji debe estar arriba.

Kaji y los chicos entraron al edificio y subieron al ascensor, pero Kaji no estaba muy tranquilo. Sabía que el "Otro Shinji" había entrado en acción, ya que Shinji jamás le haría frente a Asuka. Ese era el principal motivo por el cual no estaba muy convencido con la idea de dejar a Shinji hacer una vida normal. Ese "Otro Shinji" era peligroso hasta cierto punto y había que vigilarlo. Pero también era cierto que para acabar con él, había que conocerlo y eso es lo que quería hacer Ritsuko, al monitorear el cerebro de Shinji durante sus cambios de personalidad.

-- Oye Kaji¿Nos dejarías mirar un rato el Canal PlayBoy? -- preguntó Kensuke esperanzado, sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos.

-- ¿No les bastó con lo que vieron en las duchas de las chicas? –- le preguntó Kaji con una sonrisa.

Después de ese comentario, Kesnuke optó por mantener la boca cerrada.

Al entrar al departamento, lo primero que les llamó la atención, fue que había dos pares de zapatos en la entrada y que uno de ellos era de mujer, lo segundo, es que se escuchaba música desde la habitación de Shinji. Por los parlantes de su nuevo equipo de sonido, sonaba la canción "In Too Deep" de Phill Collins. Los tres se miraron extrañados y fueron hasta la habitación de Shinji. Golpearon un par de veces y como nadie respondió, abrieron la puerta llevándose la sorpresa del siglo.

Shinji estaba abrazando a Isuzo por la cintura y la besaba tiernamente, mientras que ella, lo rodeaba con los brazos por el cuello. Estaban de pie en medio de la habitación, Shinji solo con pantalones e Isuzo con calcetas, bragas y sostén con encajes y la blusa sin abrochar. Pese a estar tan ocupada en lo suyo, Isuzo pudo notar al trío por el rabillo de un ojo. Se separó de Shinji y se escondió detrás de él.

-- ¿Qué pasa? -– preguntó Shinji sin entender su reacción.

-- ¡ISUZO MASAKI! –- gritaron Touji y Kensuke con los ojos desorbitados señalando a la chica que lo único que deseaba es que se la tragara la tierra.

-- Touji, Kensuke, Kaji...¿Qué hacen aquí? –- preguntó un sorprendidísimo Shinji.

-- Vivo aquí –- dijo Kaji encendiendo un cigarrillo -– Linda chica Shinji, tienes buen gusto.

-- ...

-- Shinji... tú... tú... ¡QUE ENVIDIA NOS DAS! –- gritaron sus amigos.

-- ¡FUERA DE AQUI! -– gritó Shinji empujándolos fuera y cerrando la puerta.

Kaji esbozó una sonrisa y agarró a Touji y Kesuke llevándolos a la sala.

-- Yo... lo siento Isuzo, no esperaba que esos dos vinieran para acá.

-- Esta bien, no te preocupes, en realidad, tuvimos suerte de que no llegaran 10 minutos antes o... -– no alcanzó a terminar, ya roja como un tomate.

-- Si, tienes razón –- dijo Shinji realmente aliviado de que no llegaran un poco antes.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, aunque Shinji por dentro no estaba tan feliz como parecía.

-- Será mejor que termine de vestirme y me vaya a casa –- dijo Isuzo.

-- Si, es buena idea.

Un rato después, la avergonzada pareja entró a la sala, encontrando a Touji y Kensuke mirándolos con ojos desorbitados, sentados en un sillón de tres cuerpos, mientras que Kaji se fumaba un cigarrillo, observándolo seriamente, sentado en otro sillón.

-- ...chicos... respecto a lo de allá adentro... me gustaría que no saliera de aquí -– dijo Shinji, visiblemente incómodo, a lo que Touji y Kensuke cabecearon casi de manera ausente.

-- Disculpen las molestias –- dijo tímidamente Isuzo con una inclinación, roja como un tomate.

-- En realidad, somos nosotros los que debemos pedir disculpas. Llegamos en mal momento –- dijo Kaji en tono conciliador –- Y bien¿No vas a presentarnos Shinji?

-- Eeeh, si... Kaji, ella es Isuzo Masaki, Isuzo, él es Ryoji Kaji, yo... vivo con él –- dijo tímidamente Shinji.

-- Encantado de conocerte Isuzo –- dijo Kaji -- Por lo que vi en el cuarto de Shinji, supongo que son algo más que amigos ¿Verdad? -– comentó con una sonrisa pícara.

-- ...si... bien, en realidad Isuzo es... m, mi novia -– logró decir Shinji más rojo que un tomate.

-- ¿TU NOVIA? –- gritaron Touji y Kensuke al borde de un ataque.

-- ...si, mi novia –- dijo Shinji tímidamente.

Touji y Kesnuke quedaron en estado catatónico.

-- Me alegro por ustedes, hacen una linda pareja –- dijo Kaji con una sonrisa.

-- Gracias –- dijo Isuzo con una inclinación –- Bien, ya se hace tarde y debo regresar a casa, hasta luego Ryoji-San -– se despidió y luego se giró hacia los otros dos -- Hasta lue... ¿Shinji, tus amigos están bien? -– le preguntó, ya que Touji y Kensuke aún estaban como estatuas en medio de la sala.

-- No les hagas caso -– dijo Shinji con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-- Hasta luego, visítanos cuando gustes, y disculpa por la interrupción, en verdad no fue nuestra intención –- dijo Kaji ampliando la sonrisa y logrando que el sonrojo de la chica aumentara un grado más.

Shinji escoltó a Isuzo hasta la puerta y la despidió, al volver a la sala, Touji y Kensuke cayeron de rodillas ante Shinji, con la frente pegada al suelo.

-- ¡MAESTRO! Por favor enséñenos ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para ser como usted?

-- ¡DEJEN DE DECIR TONTERÍAS! –- les gritó Shinji.

Kaji solo sonrió y meneó la cabeza mientras iba a la cocina por una cerveza.

-- Pero es que eres un maestro Shinji –- insistió Kensuke –- Lograste que la chica más linda y popular de la escuela sea tu novia, eso no lo hace cualquiera.

-- Es verdad -– concordó Touji -– Cuando ella te arrastró fuera de la escuela, pensamos lo peor. Te buscamos por horas, pero tu estabas aquí... besándola y... –- en eso Touji abre los ojos desmesuradamente -– ¡No!... nosotros... te interrumpimos justo cuando te la ibas a...

-- ¡PERDONAMOS MAESTRO, NO FUE NUESTRA INTENCIÓN! –- lloraron Touji y Kensuke de rodillas en el suelo inundando la sala de Kaji.

-- ¡YA CORTENLA CON ESO! –- les gritó Shinji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji salió de la ducha y se encaminó a su cuarto ya más repuesto, y es que después de la guerra que le dio Isuzo, había quedado algo agotado. Entró a su cuarto y se sentó en su desarmada cama. Todo el lugar olía a ella... y a sexo. Suspiró resignado y se vistió de acorde a su estado de ánimo... negro. Pantalones negros, polera negra, camisa negra, calcetines negros... hasta ropa interior negra. Abrió la ventana para ventilar su habitación y se aprontó a salir.

Al entrar en la sala, encontró a Kaji terminando de ver una película de guerra.

-- Tus amigos si que armaron una grande por tu nueva novia. Tal parece que es toda una celebridad, y entiendo por qué. Es realmente hermosa, hasta siento un poco de envidia –- le comentó Kaji.

-- ...si, claro...

-- Tienes suerte de que tus amigos hayan quedado tan impresionados al verlos besándose medio desnudos en medio de tu cuarto, así no se dieron cuenta de qué tu cama era una zona de guerra.

Shinji se congeló al escuchar ese comentario.

-- Shinji...

-- Lo sé –- dijo este resignado, se sentó en el sillón junto a Kaji y respiró pesadamente –- Ella es la chica a la que le agarré los pechos el otro día... hoy le pedí disculpas, me abofeteó, luego vinimos acá para conversar con más calma sobre eso, se me declaró... apareció él y... un momento después estábamos...

Kaji le puso una mano en el hombro.

-- Tienes que tener cuidado Shinji, debes tratar de dominar tu otra personalidad o puedes salir lastimado, junto con las personas a tu alrededor... ahora dime, esa chica, Isuzo¿Cómo fue que llegaron a hacerlo? –- preguntó con seriedad.

-- ... en un principio yo... "EL", comenzó con eso, pero ella se dejó llevar más rápido de lo que habría imaginado y de un momento a otro, éramos los dos... y en otro momento, más ella que yo.

Kaji sonrió abiertamente ante ese comentario.

-- La primer vez fue "EL", estoy seguro -– continuó Shinji –- Pero la segunda vez fui yo... y la tercera también... me deje llevar...

-- ¿Tres veces? -– preguntó Kaji sorprendido, Shinji solo se encogió sobre sí mismo –- Juventud, divino tesoro -– comentó Kaji haciendo que Shinji se sonrojara -- ¿La amas?

-- ... no lo sé... me gusta... bastante¿Y a quien no? Ya la viste, es una belleza, pero... no sé... fue "EL" quien le pidió ser mi novia, no yo.

-- ¿Cortarás con ella entonces?

-- ¡NO!

-- Entonces la quieres... ¿o es por el sexo?

-- ... no lo sé... me gusta, mucho, pero amor... no sé... –- dijo Shinji quedando completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-- Mide cuidadosamente tus pasos Shinji, no me gustaría ver a esa chica sufrir por tu culpa, o por la de tú "Otro Yo" –- dijo Kaji en tono de advertencia.

Shinji asintió un poco intimidado.

-- ¿Vas donde Ritsuko? -– preguntó Kaji cambiando el tema.

-- Si, tal vez ya halla encontrado alguna cura –- dijo Shinji encaminándole a la puerta de salida.

-- Rogaré por eso. Que te vaya bien –- dijo Kaji levantándose y encaminándose a su cuarto.

Shinji asintió, se colocó una chaqueta roja y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos cuando escuchó un estruendoso grito.

--¡SHINJIIII¿QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ EN MI CUARTO? –- rugió Kaji apareciendo por el pasillo.

Gota de sudor del susodicho.

-- ... eeeeh... yo... este... Te debo una caja de preservativos -– dijo Shinji y salió corriendo del departamento.

-- ... al menos se cuidaron -– bufó Kaji y se fue regañando a ordenar su cuarto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji fue donde Ritsuko, con la esperanza de que ella hubiera encontrado una cura a su problema. Puras ilusiones, aún no encontraba nada, pero las MAGGIE habían registrado sus cambios de la tarde y ella los estaba analizando, por lo que ahora estaba sentado sobre una consola, con cara de resignado. Ritsuko estaba revisando los datos en una terminal, a un lado de Shinji.

-- Esas consolas no se hicieron pensadas para que alguien se siente en ellas -– comentó Ritsuko sin dejar de teclear en la terminal.

-- ¡Hmp! –- respondió Shinji si cambiar de expresión.

Ritsuko pestañeó y lo observó extrañada, esa no era la reacción normal de Shinji, pero las MAGGIE no habían detectado ningún cambio en él y su pulsera marcaba azul.

-- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? -– le preguntó la doctora.

-- ...

-- Vamos Shinji, pensé que habría más confianza entre nosotros después de lo que pasó el otro día.

Shinji se sonrojó en el acto, cosa que le causó gracia a la mujer.

-- ...tengo novia –- dijo finalmente Shinji.

-- ¡Oh!... ¿Y eso es malo?

-- Perdón, me expresé mal, "EL" tiene novia.

Ritsuko comprendió el por qué de su actitud y al cabo de un rato, había logrado que el chico le contara lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, pero obviando las partes más subidas de tono.

-- Bien... mi opinión es que deberías hablar con ella, si no estas seguro de lo que sientes... y tal vez deberíamos ponerte en confinamiento –- esto último más para si que para Shinji.

-- ¡Ni lo sueñes! No pienso dejar que me encierren en una celda otra vez, primero muerto –- dijo saltando de la consola y mirando a la doctora con decisión.

-- Tranquilo Shinji, nadie te va a encerrar. Pero deberíamos ver que hacer con tu otra personalidad, hasta que encuentre una solución. ¿Has tomado tus medicinas?

-- Si... perdón doctora, yo... no debí hablarle así.

-- Pierde cuidado y no te preocupes, encontraré una solución, te lo prometo –- le dijo con una sonrisa –- Por cierto, te queda bien el negro.

-- Yo no compré esta ropa. Fue "EL"

-- ¿Te molesta eso?

-- Está poniendo mi vida de cabeza –- dijo Shinji alterado -- Cuando aparece, es "EL" quien dicta que hacer y yo no me doy cuenta hasta que las cosas están hechas, como cuando hicimos... –- Shinji se tapó la boca.

-- ¿Cómo cuando hicimos el amor?...¿Estas arrepentido de eso? -– preguntó Ritsuko.

-- ¡Claro que no! Fue algo grandioso, es solo que... -– no pudo terminar y miró el piso sonrojado.

-- ¿Es solo que...? –- insistió la mujer.

-- ...¿promete que no se reirá? -– peguntó Shinji dudando si confesar algo tan intimo.

Ritsuko asintió.

-- Aunque estuve con... con usted, en realidad no fui yo, fue "EL"... –- dijo Shinji más rojo que un tomate y con algo de resignación.

-- ... déjame entender ¿Estas enfadado porque fue "EL" y no "TU" el que estuvo conmigo el otro día? –- preguntó con una sonrisa, pero Shinji no respondió -- ¿Tan importante es eso para ti Shinji?

-- ... siempre la he considerado una mujer atractiva y... hace mucho que la deseaba... –- dijo Shinji más rojo que una señal de tráfico y bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

Ritsuko esbozó una sonrió comprensiva, apagó la terminal donde trabajaba, se levantó del asiento tomando a Shinji de una mano y lo arrastró fuera de la sala. Dieron la vuelta por un par de pasillos y entraron por una puerta, era una oficina, la oficina de Ritsuko. La mujer cerró la puerta con llave ante un expectante Shinji.

-- ¿Doctora? -– preguntó Shinji sin entender que pretendía.

Por respuesta, Ritsuko tomo su muñeca derecha y le mostró la pulsera, marcaba azul.

-- Esta vez serás "TU", no "EL" y te aseguro que será mucho mejor -- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y lo besó.

Shinji no sabía que hacer en un principio, pero pronto se encontró devolviendo el beso y un momento después rodaban sobre la alfombra quitándose la ropa. Al momento de quedar desnudos sobre la alfombra, Shinji vuelve a ver su pulsera con preocupación...azul.

-- Eres tú –- le dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa.

-- ¿Por qué hace esto?

-- Porque quiero, porque me gustó estar contigo... y porque lo necesitas.

-- ... doctora, yo...

-- No, ahora solo soy Ritsuko, la mujer con que harás el amor –- le dijo con sonrisa.

Shinji sonrió y se dejó llevar perdiéndose entre los brazos y los muslos de la mujer. La pulsera pestañeó por un momento, pero finalmente quedó en azul.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji avanzaba por los pasillos de NERV rumbo a la salida con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Lo había hecho con Ritusko, "EL", no su "Otro Yo". Estaba sumamente feliz, tanto, que no vio a Rei al doblar la esquina y chocó con ella.

-- Perdón, lo la vi...¿Rei?

-- ¿Shinji? -– preguntó Rei verdaderamente sorprendida, ya que no esperaba verlo en NERV tan entrada la tarde.

-- Si, yo... lamento haberte atropellado, no iba pendiente del camino.

Rei afirmó con la cabeza y continuó su camino hasta el ascensor. Shinji la siguió, ya que también iba para allá.

Ambos jóvenes subieron todo el trayecto sin decir una palabra. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta salir de NERV. Afuera ya estaba oscuro, eran cerca de las 9 de la noche. Caminaron por la calle manteniendo el silencio, pero Rei le daba discretas miradas a Shinji.

-- Cambiaste tu forma de vestir -– comentó finalmente la chica sobresaltando a Shinji.

-- ...si, bueno...

-- Te sienta bien el negro.

-- Si, ya me lo habían dicho -– dijo Shinji otra vez con su sonrisa tonta al recordar a Ritsuko.

-- ¿Te ocurre algo? Te vez contento.

-- Eeeh, bueno... fue un buen día.

-- ¿Seguro eres tú? –- preguntó la chica con ojos estrechos.

Por respuesta Shinji le mostró la pulsera que estaba marcando azul en la pequeña pantalla.

-- ¿Qué pasó con Isuzo? Se fueron de repente y nadie supo más de ustedes.

Shinji se congeló al recordar a su nueva "Novia" y al darse cuenta de que solo unas horas después de haberse hecho novios, ya la había traicionado con otra mujer... pero, QUE mujer, hasta le había enseñado algunas cosas

-- ¡Shinji!

-- Ah, si...bien... esto...jejeje... -– Shinji se llevó una mano a la nuca bastante nervioso.

-- ¿Pasó algo?

-- En realidad pasaron varias cosas -– dijo Shinji con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rei lo miró interrogante.

-- ...bien,... ella... Isuzo y yo... somos novios.

Rei mostró genuina sorpresa en su rostro, hasta en sus ojos se podía ver la sorpresa por esa revelación, pero había algo más, algo que pasó por esos misteriosos ojos rojos... ¿Tristeza¿Dolor? Fue tan rápido, que Shinji dudó de haberlo visto.

-- Te felicito, Isuzo en una linda chica, harán una linda pareja. Hasta mañana.

Shinji miró a la chica dar la vuelta y encaminarse rumbo a su casa. Sin saber por qué, estiró una mano para alcanzarla, pero la bajó y miró al suelo. Rei le había hablado con su tono de voz usual, pero algo le decía que había algo más... levantó la vista y observó a la chica que se perdía en la distancia y por alguna razón, se sintió como una basura. Dio media vuelta y se fue al departamento de Kaji, caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando sin mirar.

Ninguno de ellos notó que en la vereda del frente, había una pelirroja cargando un par de bolsas de supermercado, y que observó su conversación con mucho interés. Miró a Shinji alejarse pensativamente y luego observó a Rei, que ya apenas era visible calle abajo.

-- No me ganaras en esto muñeca –- dijo entre dientes y se fue furiosa rumbo al departamento de Misato.

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Creo que me excedí.

Al crear el personaje de Isuzo fue solo para lo de las duchas, pero ya la tengo de novia de Shinji. Lo de Ritsuko era para algo puntual, una "Canita al aire", pero me entusiasmé y las cosas ya van como se vio más arriba... ¿a dónde va aparar esto? En nada bueno, eso seguro.

**Ahora pasaré a responder las preguntas de los Reviews que han llegado**:

**Sr. Anónimo:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el "Shinji Hentai". Respecto a si Shinji tendrá algo con Asuka, por supuesto que si. Sé que he tenido media abandonada a la pelirroja, pero de a poco va ir tomando protagonismo. Rei también ira tomando protagonismo los siguientes capítulos, después de todo, ellas son los personajes originales de Evangelion. En cuanto a los capítulos, bueno, al ritmo que voy, espero terminar antes de llegar a los 25.

**azt1264:** Gracias por la acotación de Misato. Sé que su actitud con Shinji no ha sido la mejor, pero pronto se dará cuenta de las cosas, solo espera y verás la que le tengo preparada.

**Chibi-Ouka:** Pronto va a haber un Shinji x Asuka, solo ten algo de paciencia.

**Wanano 18:** Desgraciadamente, Kaji no lleva la cuenta de los combates de Shinji, y debo decir que yo tampoco. En una de esas me animo y pongo un "Polvometro" o algo por el estilo.

También quiero agradecer a **Ultimate Spider, YankeelandiA, Ayumi9 y Ayumi**. Gracias a todos por sus saludos y buenos comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que este fic ha gustado tanto y espero que sigan leyendo, ya que aún queda lo mejor, y no es broma.


	11. Chapter 11

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XI: "LA VIDA CONTINUA, NO IGUAL, PERO CONTINUA"**

Era una hermosa y soleada mañana en la ciudad de Tokio-3 y como ya era costumbre, los estudiantes no estaban nada felices de permanecer encerrados en un salón de clases, escuchando una aburrida lección de Matemáticas. El único que no era presa del aburrimiento era Shinji, ya que estaba apaciblemente dormido oculto detrás de un libro abierto, mientras babeaba la mesa.

Como era de suponer, esta atípica actividad del susodicho, era el comentario obligado de todo el salón, sobre todo al verlo aparecer VIVO en la mañana, ya que todo pensaban que Isuzo se lo había llevado, apara matarlo en un lugar donde no hubiera testigos.

-- GRROOOHH... GRROOOHH...

Todos (maestro incluido) se voltearon al escuchar los ronquidos de Shinji, hasta Rei mostró sorpresa por un par de segundos. Algunos rieron y otros comentaron divertidos, pero había uno al que no le pareció nada graciosa la situación. El maestro caminó hasta el escritorio de Shinji, tomó el libro con el que se cubría, lo cerró y lo dejó caer con fuerza sobre el escritorio.

¡PLAFFF!

-- ¡Dame 5 minutos y estoy como nuevo! –- dijo Shinji sobresaltado al ser despertado de manera tan brusca, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en su salón de clases y no en los brazos de Isuzo.

/ Inserte aquí carcajada general /

-- ¿Se puede saber que estaba soñando, señor Ikari? –- preguntó el profesor entre dientes.

-- ...bueno...yo...jejeje... -– Shinji sonrió nerviosamente.

-- Olvídelo, no quiero saberlo –- dijo el profesor con resignación –- Ahora dígame ¿Acaso mi clase es tan aburrida como para quedarse dormido?

Mas de uno estuvo tentado a decirle que si, pero prefirieron guardar silencio.

-- No se trata de eso... es solo que estoy un poco cansado.

-- ¿Y que hizo para estar tan cansado y dormirse en mi clase, señor Ikari? –- preguntó el maestro.

Shinji se congeló con esa pregunta, no podía decirle que estaba cansado por una ardiente tarde de sexo con Isuzo Masaki, y que un poco después, Ritsuko lo había rematado.

-- ¡RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG! -- salvado por la campana.

El maestro bufó por lo bajo y volvió a su escritorio para buscar sus cosas y dejar el salón mientras que los alumnos, en vez de salir disparados del salón, se quedaron comentando divertidos el numerito de Shinji. Fue entonces que ocurrió algo... sorprendente.

Isuzo Masaki ingresó al salón con una radiante sonrisa y un paquetito con dos almuerzos. Avanzó por el salón deslumbrando a todos los hombres con su belleza y fue directo hasta un sonrojado Shinji Ikari.

-- Hola Shinji, te preparé el almuerzo –- dijo con rostro y sonrisa risueña.

/ Inserte aquí expresiones de sorpresa, ojos desorbitados y mandíbulas colgando hasta el suelo /

-- G, gracias -– logró decir un ahora más sonrojado Shinji.

-- ¿Te parece que comamos afuera? Hay un día muy bonito como para que quedarse aquí adentro.

Shinji solo logró asentir con la cabeza, ya que su voz se perdió en alguna parte. Isuzo se colgó de su brazo y ambos salieron del salón ante la sorprendida mirada de todos... nadie se movió ni dijo nada por unos minutos, hasta que...

-- ¡ES NUESTRO IDOLO¡QUEREMOS SER COMO EL! –- dijeron Touji y Kensuke de rodillas en el suelo con ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

El comentario estalló de inmediato y no solo en el salón. Dentro de unos minutos la voz se corrió por toda la escuela y pronto todos estuvieron al tanto de la última hazaña de Shinji Ikari, que había logrado que la chica más popular y hermosa de la escuela, aceptara ser su novia.

Durante el descanso, no se habló de otro tema que no fueran Shinji e Isuzo y también todos se dedicaron a observar fascinados a la nueva pareja, que estaba sirviéndose su almuerzo tranquilamente, sentados a la sombra de un árbol, pero la sorpresa fue aún mayor, cuando Isuzo comenzó a darle de comer en la boca a Shinji.

Entre el grupo había una chica de ojos rojos, que observaba sin mostrar ninguna emoción en le rostro y cerca de ella, una pelirroja que observaba con sorpresa, envidia, rabia y otras cosas que sería muy largo de detallar.

Touji y Kensuke seguían llorando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día de clases trascurrió, pero ya no tan normal, y es que la hazaña de Shinji era tan grande que se seguía comentando aún durante las clases. Para los chicos, se había transformado en un **"Idolo"** y para las mujeres en un **"Trofeo"**, ya que si Isuzo Masaki, la chica más popular de la escuela, lo había escogido a "EL", es que "Algo" debía tener, además era un Piloto EVA y un Héroe reconocido, no era mal partido.

Al terminar las clases, Shinji dejó el salón en compañía de sus amigos, bajo la mirada de admiración de los chicos y la mirada deseosa de las chicas, solo que él no se dio por enterado, ya que a poco andar se topó con su novia.

Shinji dejó la escuela con su flamante novia colgada de un brazo. Estaba algo sonrojado e incómodo, ya que aún no asimilaba del todo esta nueva situación, pero hacía lo que podía por mantener la calma y aparentar naturalidad, además, no era algo tan malo, depuse de todo, no cualquiera tiene la posibilidad de caminar del brazo con semejante belleza.

Un poco mas atrás, Touji y Kensuke seguían a la nueva pareja. No hicieron ningún comentario o insinuación sobre lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, ya que Shinji "literalmente" los amenazó de muerte si habrían la boca o molestaban a Isuzo. Como Shinji los había apuntado con un arma (una Beretta según Kensuke) mientras los amenazaba, se tomaron muy enserio la advertencia y optaron por mantener la boca cerrada y hacer de cuenta que no habían visto nada.

-- ¡Isuzo-Chan! –- llamaron sus amigas que llegaron corriendo hasta el grupo.

-- Aya, Mouki¿Nos acompañan? –- les preguntó a sus amigas y estas asintieron.

Al poco rato Shinji e Isuzo caminaban adelante y Aya, Mouki, Touji y Kensuke un poco más atrás, estos últimos, después de un rato, y una vez que rompieron el hielo, comentaban entre ellos la sorpresiva relación de sus amigos.

-- ¿Se puede saber que tanto cuchichean ustedes cuatro? –- preguntó Isuzo.

-- Nada, solo nos preguntábamos como es que ustedes llegaron a estar juntos –- dijo Aya.

Un repentino rubor cubrió las mejillas de Shinji e Isuzo.

-- ¿Y ustedes cuatro desde cuando son tan amigos? –- le preguntó Isuzo, mirando a otro lado para disimular su rubor.

-- ¿Que insinúas? –- dijo Mouki sorprendida y ruborizada, apartándose de Touji, que estaba parado junto a ella.

-- Nada, olvídalo –- dijo Isuzo -– Shinji ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? Tenemos toda la tarde libre.

-- Bueno...

-- No puede ir a ninguna parte –- dijo una fría voz, que los tomó desprevenidos.

Junto a ellos estaba Rei Ayanami, con su habitual rostro frío e inexpresivo y un poco más atrás, una enfuruñada pelirroja, que miraba a Isuzo con furia.

-- ¡Rei! –- dijo Shinji sorprendido.

-- Tenemos pruebas de sincronización dentro de media hora.

-- Es verdad, lo olvidé –- dijo Shinji

-- ¿Pruebas de sincronización¿Qué es eso? -– preguntó Isuzo.

-- Son pruebas para medir nues...

-- Eso es confidencial Baka. No le puedes decir eso a cualquiera -– dijo Asuka, escupiendo las palabras y mirando con desprecio a Isuzo, la cual le dedicó una mirada igual de despectiva.

Ambas chicas se observaron fijamente, sacando chispas de los ojos. Por unos segundos, temieron que ambas se agarraran del pelo, pero Isuzo se limitó a asir con más fuerza el brazo de Shinji, mientras se apegaba a él con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Asuka le dedicó una mirada de odio elevada la 10ª potencia y siguió caminando, para el alivio de todos, pero se detuvo un par de pasos más adelante.

-- ¿Qué estás esperando Muñeca? Y tu suelta a tu noviecita y apúrate Baka Shinji. Ya sabes como se pone Ritsuko cuando se retrasan sus pruebas –- dijo Asuka.

-- Si, ya voy –- dijo Shinji -– Lo siento Isuzo, hoy no puedo acompañarte, pero...

-- ¡Te quieres apurar Baka! –- lo regañó Asuka.

-- ..._¿Te molestaría dejarme despedirme de mi novia?_ –- le respondió irritado.

Asuka lo miró sorprendida por ese cambio de actitud.

Shinji tomó a Isuzo por la cintura y la acercó hacia él y le dio un apasionado beso, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Isuzo correspondió las atenciones de su novio y lo rodeo con los brazos por el cuello. Luego de un largo, laaaaaaaaargo rato besándose, se separaron con un sonido húmedo y Shinji se acercó a su oído, diciéndole algo que la hizo sonrojar, pero ella le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

-- _Hasta mañana _–- le dijo guiñándole un ojo –- _Adiós chicos_ –- le dijo a sus amigos y se encaminó hasta donde estaban Rei y Asuka.

Asuka lo miraba entre furiosa y algo más.

-- Mira su pulsera –- dijo Rei y continuó su camino a NERV.

Asuka miró la pulsera y efectivamente, marcaba rojo. "El Shinji Hentai" pensó.

-- _¿Por que tan malas pulgas, Pelirroja-Chan? _-– preguntó Shinji llegando donde ella.

-- ¡NO ME DIGAS PELIRROJA-CHAN!

-- _¿Y como quieres que te diga. ¿Pecho P__lano-Chan?_

-- ...

-- ...

-- ...

-- _¡WAAAAAAAAA!_ –- gritó Shinji mientras corría calle abajo, siendo perseguido de cerca por una furibunda pelirroja.

Rei los observó por unos instantes y continuó caminando como si nada.

Mas atrás, Isuzo observaba con muy mala cara, como su novio era perseguido por Asuka. Sus amigas y los amigos de Shinji, también observaban impactados, había pasado "ALGO" entre Isuzo y Asuka, algo que dejó perplejo y preocupado al cuarteto de amigos.

-- Isuzo-Chan...¿Acaso Asuka...? –- preguntó Aya.

-- Así parece –- dijo y se dio la vuelta para caminar en otra dirección.

-- ¿Isuzo-Chan? -– preguntó Mouki.

-- Olvídalo – le respondió cortante y siguió caminando. Sus amigas la siguieron y se fueron con ella.

Touji y Kensuke quedaron de pie en medio de la acera, mirando a Shinji aún escapando de Asuka a lo lejos.

-- ¿Puedes creer esto Kensuke?

-- Apenas, y eso que lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Un poco más atrás, escondido tras un automóvil estacionado, un joven observa con ojos estrechos a un ya diminuto y lejano Shinji Ikari, tendido inconsciente en medio de la calle y siendo salvajemente pateado por una furiosa pelirroja.

-- No me quitarás a Isuzo... Lo juro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Qué te pasó Shinji? –- preguntó Misato al ver a un machucado Shinji ingresando a la Sala de Control -- ¿Acaso te pasó un tren por encima?

-- Algo peor -– dijo resignado.

¡PALFF!

-- P, perdón –- le dijo a Asuka, sobandose donde la pelirroja le había dado un palmetazo.

Misato bufó por lo bajo y mando a los tres pilotos a los Entri-Plug para comenzar las prueba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El camino de regreso al departamento de Misato fue tranquilo y silencioso. Misato miraba de reojo a una enojada Asuka que estaba sentada a su lado en el automóvil.

-- ¿Me van a contar lo que pasó? -– preguntó la mujer.

Asuka estrechó los ojos y en el asiento de atrás, Shinji se encogió sobre si mismo. Rei ni siquiera pestañeó.

-- ¿Shinji? –- insistió Misato.

-- Bueno...yo...

-- ¡Repite eso y te mato! –- rugió Asuka.

-- Perdón –- dijo Shinji volviendo a encogerse sobre si mismo.

-- ¿Debo suponer que el "Shinji Hentai" hizo de las suyas? -– preguntó Misato.

Por respuesta Asuka estrechó más los ojos y Shinji se encogió un poco más sobre si mismo. Rei ni siquiera pestañeó.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba en la cocina de Misato preparando la cena para todos. Hacia tiempo que no hacia esa rutina y sentía un poco de nostalgia. Pese a los constantes regaños y rabietas de Asuka, lo había pasado realmente bien viviendo en ese departamento y tenía muy buenos recuerdos.

-- Se te va a quemar la comida -– dijo Rei apareciendo detrás de él.

-- ¡LA COMIDA! –- gritó Shinji saliendo de su ensoñación y corrió a la estufa alcanzando a salvar la cena.

-- Estas distraído. Más de lo usual -– dijo la chica de ojos rojos.

-- Si...bien... estos últimos días han sido muy agitados –- dijo algo sonrojado.

-- ¿Lo dices por Isuzo?

-- No solo por ella...

-- ¿Perdón? -– preguntó Rei alzando una ceja.

-- Olvida eso...jejeje...jeje... ejem, la cena está lista –- dijo Shinji cambiando el tema.

Rei le dedicó una mirada y luego asintió tomando unos platos para ayudarlo a poner la mesa. Shinji se quedó de pie ahí por unos segundos. Por alguna razón, la mirada de Rei lo había estremecido, fue como si ella lo hubiera analizado como un bicho raro o algo así.

La cena trascurrió con aparente normalidad, sin contar el seño fruncido de Asuka, aún así, Misato estaba feliz, pese a todo, extrañaba mucho a Shinji y estaba conciente de que había sido demasiado dura e injusta con él y quería que las cosas volvieran a como eran antes.

-- Me alegre que vinieras hoy Shinji, y en adelante trata de venir más seguido a visitarnos. Te hemos extrañado mucho con Asuka -– dijo Misato.

-- ¡HABLA POR TI MISMA! -– rugió Asuka.

-- Lo que tu digas, Asuka –- le respondió Misato, sonriendo discretamente.

-- ...al menos por hoy me libré de tu horrible comida –- le dijo Asuka.

-- Si no te gusta mi comida, entonces cocina –- le dijo Misato, sentida por el comentario.

-- Vendré a cocinarles más seguido¿De acuerdo? –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

-- Has lo que quieras -– dijo Asuka mirando para otro lado, pero por dentro estaba feliz de librarse de la comida de Misato, al menos una vez por semana y de tener a Shinji cerca, como antes.

-- Asuka...yo, respecto a lo de esta tarde... –- comenzó Shinji.

-- Olvídalo –- le dijo la pelirroja -– Solo trata de cuidar tu lengua cuando salga el "Shinji Hentai" o la próxima te juro que te la corto –- le dijo amenazante.

-- De, de acuerdo –- le dijo Shinji tragando sonoramente, sabía que Asuka no estaba bromeando.

Misato vio con sorpresa y buenos ojos, como Asuka y Shinji se ponían en la buena sin tanto alboroto, tal vez esta situación tenía su lado positivo después de todo.

-- Ahora cuéntame Shinji ¿Tu "Otro yo" te a metido en muchos problemas? –- preguntó Misato.

-- Bueno...

-- ¿Problemas? Que va, todo lo contrario –- dijo Asuka –- El "Shinji Hentai" le consiguió novia.

-- ¿Novia? –- preguntó Misato verdaderamente sorprendida.

-- ¿Recuerdas la chica a la que le agarró los pechos? –- le preguntó Asuka -– Pues bien, aunque no lo creas, de alguna forma la engatusó y la hizo su novia.

-- Yo no la engatusé –- le reclamó Shinji.

-- Por supuesto que no fuiste tú. Un alfeñique llorón como tú, jamás conseguiría a una chica como Isuzo, lo hizo el "Shinji Hentai"

-- ¿Es eso verdad Shinji? –- preguntó Misato.

-- Bueno... si... no... en verdad yo... -– Shinji suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar –- En realidad creo fuimos los dos.

Las tres mujeres quedaron de una pieza ante esa revelación. Una visiblemente sorprendida, otra sorprendida y algo más y la última sin expresar nada, pero sintiendo algo por dentro.

-- Shinji...entonces eso quiere decir que tu... ¿La amas? –- preguntó Misato.

Esa fue una puñalada para Shinji. Aún no tenía claro lo que sentía por ella. Sé levantó de la mesa.

-- Se hace tarde, debo regresar donde Kaji, hasta mañana –- dijo y se encaminó a la puerta.

-- No respondiste mi pregunta Shinji –- dijo Misato parada detrás de él.

-- Si le pedí que fuera novia, es por algo, Misato –- le respondió Shinji y abrió la puerta, lo que causó que Misato arrugara el seño.

-- Si lastimas a esa chica en alguna forma, ya seas tú o el Shinji Hentai, yo misma me encargaré de encerrarte en una celda –- le advirtió Misato.

-- No te preocupes –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa y salió del departamento.

Misato se quedó de pie ahí por un momento considerando el asunto y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que tomar medidas, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji entró al departamento de Kaji y lo encontró totalmente oscuro, entonces recordó que Kaji estaría fuera por una semana. Encendió la luz y se dejó caer en el sillón favorito de Kaji, tomó el control remoto del Home Theater y buscó algo que ver, luego de un rato encontró una película más o menos pasable, pero después de unos minutos, su mente estaba en otro lado.

Tenía que hacer algo con Isuzo. Fue su "Némesis" el que le pidió a la chica que fuera su novia, no él, pero no podía negar que la idea no le desagradaba tanto, además que ella era bastante simpática, entonces, si pensaba así¿Qué sentía por ella?... ¿La amaba¿La quería¿Era solo calentura?

-- DingDong --

Shinji suspiró resignado y fue hasta la puerta para ver quien molestaba a esa hora.

-- ¡Isuzo!

-- Hola Shinji –- dijo la chica, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y entró al departamento.

-- ¿Qué haces aquí? –- preguntó Shinji sorprendido.

-- Vine a pasar la noche, como acordamos en la tarde antes de que te fueras –- le dijo la chica.

Entonces Shinji recordó lo que le dijo a Isuzo al oído, mientras era poseído por su otra personalidad _"Kaji salió por una semana y estoy solo en casa¿Te gustaría hacerme compañía esta noche?"_ Y aquí la tenía, dispuesta a hacerle compañía. Suspiró resignado.

-- Si, ahora recuerdo...¿Tienes hambre? –- le preguntó a la chica para iniciar una conversación.

-- No, gracias, cené antes de salir.

-- Tus padres no...

-- Dije que estaría donde una amiga, no te preocupes –- le dijo acercándose a él -- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Aún es temprano como para ir dormir -– le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Shinji se la quedo viendo por un momento, sus hermosos ojos color miel, su piel suave como la seda, sus labios carnosos, su sedoso cabello castaño claro, sus grandes y firmes senos, sus... la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia él.

-- _¿Qué te parecería tomar un baño juntos y después meternos en la tina y jugar a Jaques Custeau?_

-- ¿Jaques Custeau? -– preguntó Isuzo con una sonrisa.

-- _Siempre me ha gustado la exploración de las profundidades_ –- le dijo Shinji con acento francés.

-- Por que no –- le dijo traviesa y lo besó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba de espaldas en la cama, con un brazo bajo la nuca y con el otro abrazando a Isuzo, que dormía acurrucada junto a él. Miraba el techó fijamente con semblante serio. Estaba en una posición envidiable. Tenía por novia a la chica más linda y popular de la escuela, ella era cariñosa y amable con él y por si fuera poco, compartían una activa, intensa y satisfactoria vida sexual, debería estar feliz, entonces¿por qué sentía que algo estaba mal? Cómo si hubiera dejado de lado algo muy importante.

Se quedó dormido un poco después.

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos!

¿Les gustó es capítulo? Eso espero. Las cosas se le complican a Shinji y sus verdaderos sentimientos están lentamente saliendo a la luz, con la ayuda de los enredos de su Némesis¿A dónde llegará todo eso?... yo sé, pero no les digo


	12. Chapter 12

**MI OTRO YO**

**Hola a todos. Lamento la demora en actualizar, pero es que he estado bastante ocupado ultimamente. Lo bueno es que aquí les van 5 capítulos más. Espero los disfruten ygracias por sus cometarios.**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XII: "DEVUELVEME A MI NOVIA"**

-- GRROOOOHH... GRROOOOHH...

-- Señor Ikari –- dijo el maestro entre dientes al sentir los ronquidos de Shinji.

-- GRROOOOHH... GRROOOOHH...

-- ¡IKARI! –- gritó el maestro rojo de furia.

-- ¡Una más y después nos dormimos! –- dijo Shinji saltando del susto.

/ Inserte aquí risa general /

-- Fuera –- dijo el profesor entre dientes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Zzzzzzz...Zzzzzzz...Zzzzzzz...

-- ¿Masaki? –- preguntó la maestra al ver a Isuzo profundamente dormida.

-- Zzzzzzz...Zzzzzzz...Zzzzzzz...

-- ¡Masaki! –- gritó la maestra.

-- ¿Qué, como, cuando? -– preguntó la chica al ser despertada.

/ Inserte aquí risa general /

-- Me lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de usted –- dijo la maestra meneando la cabeza.

-- Es que no dormí mucho anoche –- dijo Isuzo avergonzada con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-- Salga del salón -– dijo la maestra señalando la salida.

Una sonrojada Isuzo salió del salón entre la risa de sus compañeros. Se paró a un lado de la puerta cargando las tradicionales cubetas con agua, entonces notó que su novio también estaba afuera de su salón, cargando un par de cubetas con agua. Se observaron por un momento y bajaron el rostro sonrojados, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Ya encontraste alguna solución? –- le preguntó Misato con seriedad a Ritsuko.

-- Aún no.

-- ¿Aún no¿Cómo puedes demorar tanto?

-- ¿Recuerdas cuanto nos tomó regresas a Shinji cuando se disolvió en el LCL?

-- ...es verdad, perdón –- dijo resignada Misato apoyándose en una consola.

-- ¿Por qué tan ansiosa? -– preguntó la científica.

-- Porque esta situación no pude continuar por más tiempo Ritsuko. ¿Puedes creer que el "Otro Shinji" le consiguió novia a "Nuestro Shinji"? Y parece que Shinji está encantado con la idea.

-- ¿Y que esperabas? Es la chica más hermosa y popular de la escuela. Cualquier chico con sus cinco sentidos estaría encantado de tenerla como novia.

-- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? –- le preguntó Misato sorprendida.

-- Shinji me lo contó cuando vino el otro día. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y se sinceró conmigo.

Misato se sintió herida. Cuando Shinji tenía algún problema siempre acudía con ella, pero de un tiempo a esta parte prefería hacerlo con Kaji... y ahora con Ritsuko.

-- No te sientas mal –- dijo Ritsuko adivinando los pensamientos de la morena –- Es normal que se haya distanciado un poco de ti después de lo que ha pasado, además, está por cumplir 15 años y tú eres lo más cercano a una madre para él, es lógico qua haya cosas que no pueda tratar contigo por sentirse avergonzado, por eso busca a otras personas con las que hablar.

-- ¿Cómo tú? –- preguntó Misato con ojos estrechos.

-- ¿Por qué no? Lo conozco hace casi un año y no nos llevamos tan mal –- respondió y tomó un sorbo de su café.

Misato bufó por lo bajo. Con Kaji lo entendía, había cosas que solo se podían hablar entre hombres, pero... ¿Ritsuko?. Interiormente se sintió traicionada, pero...¿Shinji no se habría sentido igual cuando ella lo echó del departamento sin escuchar sus razones? Misato llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle después de cómo lo había tratado. Tendría que hablar con él.

-- En todo caso, entiendo tu preocupación -– continuó Ritsuko –- Hablé con él la posibilidad de confinarlo dentro del Geo-Frente hasta encontrar una cura, pero se negó terminantemente.

-- No es él quien tiene que decidir eso -– dijo Misato cruzándose de brazos.

-- Es verdad, pero exponerlo en su actual condición a una situación que vaya contra su voluntad, puede beneficiar el cambio de personalidad y hasta podría hacer que el cambio sea permanente.

-- ¿Es eso posible? -– preguntó Misato alarmada.

-- No hay nada que nos indique lo contrario.

Misato permaneció en silencio por unos minutos considerando todo lo que había escuchado, hasta que tomó una decisión.

-- Está bien, te concedo ese punto, pero no puedo dejar a Shinji suelto así como así, pondré a Seguridad tras él las 24 horas, y tú trata de encontrar luego una solución para esto –- dijo Misato y se retiró del laboratorio.

Ritsuko se quitó los lentes y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Si las cosas no eran fáciles para Shinji, ahora lo serían menos. Meneó la cabeza, se puso los lentes y volvió al trabajo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de algunas horas, por fin había llegado el descanso y los estudiantes disfrutaban de un merecido almuerzo. Debajo de un árbol se encontraba un grupo de cuatro chicos reunidos en torno a la pareja "TOP" de la escuela, Shinji e Isuzo. En una banca cercana, una pelirroja observaba a la pareja con ojos estrechos y un torbellino de sentimientos revolviéndose en su interior, mientras que su amiga de moñitos observaba a Touji con sentimientos encontrados. Desde el salón en el segundo piso, unos hermosos ojos rojos seguían cada movimiento de la pareja de novios.

Bajo el árbol, Shinji conversaba con su novia y sus amigos. Shinji estaba más relajado y se comportaba de forma natural, ya más acostumbrado a su nueva situación, además, el tener intimidad con su novia le había ayudado a calmar sus nervios y ahora era más resistente ante algún estimulo visual o sensorial.

Touji y Kensuke también terminaron por acostumbrarse e incluir a Isuzo en el grupo, además, las amigas de esta, Aya y Mouki, eran bastante bonitas y en una de esas... ¿Quien sabe?

Como el grupo estaba tan entretenido conversando, ninguno vio al joven de cabello castaño con uniforme de una escuela privada y que se acercaba a paso decidido hasta ellos.

-- ¡Isuzo! –- llamó el joven parándose a un lado de ellos.

-- ¡Ryuji! –- dijo Isuzo levantándose entre sorprendida y asustada.

-- ¡Ryuji! –- dijeron las amigas de Isuzo parándose también sorprendidas, pero más que nada, asustadas.

Shinji, Touji y Kensuke miraban todo sin entender nada.

-- ¿Qué haces aquí Ryuji? –- le preguntó Ryuji.

-- Vine a hablar contigo.

-- Ya no hay nada de que hablar, lo nuestro se acabó -- le dijo cortante Isuzo.

-- Déjala en paz Ryuji. Isuzo terminó contigo hace meses, ya deja de molestarla –- dijo Aya.

Al escuchar eso, Shinji se puso en alerta. Isuzo le había comentado sobre su antiguo novio que la seguía molestando, llamando y siguiendo a su casa pese a haber terminado hace más dos meses.

Pese a no tener el valor o la personalidad de su "Otro Yo", Shinji se puso de pie al lado de Isuzo en actitud protectora, después de todo, ella era su novia y no podía permitir que nadie la pasara a llevar, era su deber como hombre. Al estar de pie, Shinji notó que el tal Ryuji era más alto que él, tenía el cabello castaño claro y el rostro y un cuerpo como el de un modelo de revistas, además llevaba el uniforme de un instituto privado, así que debía ser rico.

Touji y Kensuke imitaron a su amigo y escudaron a Aya y Mouki, respectivamente.

-- No tienes nada que hacer en esta escuela, vete ya Ryuji –- le dijo Isuzo.

-- No hasta que hablemos –- dijo Ryuji sujetándole un brazo.

-- Suéltala –- dijo Shinji sujetándole el brazo, pero Ryuji se soltó de un tirón.

-- ¡Tú no te metas! No es asunto tuyo -– lo amenazó.

-- Por supuesto que es su asunto, para tu información, es el novio de Isuzo –- dijo Mouki.

Ryuji miró a Shinji de pies a cabeza y de pronto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-- Ahora te recuerdo, ayer te vi besando a Isuzo -- dijo con furia.

-- Eeeh... bueno...si –- dijo Shinji algo intimidado.

-- No lo puedo creer, Isuzo ¿Me cambiaste por esto? –- dijo Ryuji señalado a Shinji, que se veía bastante patético en ese momento (hay que ser justos, esa es la verdad)

-- Oye grandulón, mide tus palabras –- dijo Touji con el seño fruncido.

-- No lo puedo creer, me cambiaste por una patética imitación de ser humano que necesita guardaespaldas para defenderse –- siguió Ruiji.

-- ¡Basta Ryuji! Deja de hacer el ridículo y vete de aquí –- le dijo Isuzo.

-- ¿RIDICULO¡El único ridículo lo haces tú al andar con ese alfeñique! –- dijo señalando a Shinji.

-- Oye, Más respeto con Shinji –- saltó Touji -– Para tu información, Shinji trabaja en NERV como piloto del Evangelion Unidad 01 y a destruido a la mayoría de los Angeles –- dijo con orgullo.

Ryuji se sorprendió al conocer el Currículum de Shinji, pero pronto volvió a su semblante anterior.

-- ¿Y a mi qué? El que pilotee un EVA no lo hacer mejor que yo. Déjate de tonterías y ven conmigo Isuzo, ya verás que seremos felices juntos–- dijo arrastrando a la chica.

-- ¡NO¡Suéltame Ryuji! –- gritó Isuzo.

-- ¡Déjala en paz! -– gritó Shinji y separó a su novia del sujeto.

Ryuji lo miró con furia y le dio una potente patada que lo mandó de cabeza al suelo y rodó un par de metros a un lado.

-- ¡SHINJI! –- gritó Isuzo y corrió hasta donde había caído.

-- Lo vez, es un alfeñique. No puedo creer que me hayas cambiado por eso –- le reclamó Ryuji.

-- ¡MALDITO! -– rugió Touji y saltó sobre él.

Touji le conectó un potente derechazo que lo hizo trastabillar, pero Ryuji se recuperó y le conectó un derechazo y luego le dio una patada en la cara que lo lanzó lejos. En eso, Kensuke se le lanza encima y se le cuelga del cuello, pero con una llave, Ryuji lo lanza por los aires cayendo justo encima Touji. Las amigas de Isuzo corren donde los chicos, para ver como estaban.

Para ese momento ya todo el alumnado se había enterado de la pelea y estaban reuniéndose alrededor. En primera fila, una pelirroja miraba con furia a Ryuji y a su lado, Hikari se debatía entre ir o no a ver a Touji, finalmente los celos fueron más fuertes y fue donde él, al ver a una de las amigas de Isuzo tratar de revivirlo. Isuzo seguía llorando junto a un aturdido Shinji, que trataba de ponerse de pie.

-- ¡Isuzo, yo soy el mejor hombre para ti, deja a ese idiota y ven conmigo! –- le ordenó Ryuji.

-- ¡NUNCA¡TE ODIO!DEJAME EN PAZ! -– le gritó Isuzo entre lágrimas.

-- ¡SI NO VIENES CONMIGO, ENTONCES MATO A ESE CABRON! -– rugió Ryuji.

-- ¡TU NO VAS A MATAR A NADIE HIJO DE PUTA, AHORA SAL DE AQUI SI NO QUIERES QUE TE REVIENTE LA CABEZA A GOLPES! -– rugió con furia Asuka, que ya no se pudo contener al ver a un sangrante Shinji tratar de ponerse de pie.

-- ¿Y tu quien mierda eres? –- le pregunto enojado Ryuji.

-- ¡La que te va a sacar de aquí a patadas! -– dijo Asuka, preparándose para partirle la cara.

-- _¡Déjalo Asuka! ... ese hijo de puta... ¡ES MIO! _–- dijo un furioso Shinji de pie ante una sorprendida Isuzo.

-- ¿Shinji? –- preguntó Asuka sorprendida.

Shinji caminó hasta ella suavizando la mirada y dedicándole una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar.

-- _Gracias por la ayuda, Pelirroja-Chan_ –- dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro –- _Ahora déjamelo a mí _–- dijo y devolvió su mirada a Ryuji, endureciendo sus facciones al instante.

Asuka miraba sorprendida a Shinji, que había cambiado la mirada tierna por una mirada asesina y una expresión de furia salvaje. La pelirroja retrocedió un paso sin darse cuenta. Jamás había visto esa expresión en Shinji. Su cara estaba deformada por la furia.

Ryuji también estaba sorprendido y algo intimidado por la mirada asesina de Shinji, pero se repuso. Lo haría pedazos frente a Isuzo y ella se daría cuanta quien era el mejor de los dos.

-- ...Shinji¡No! Ryuji es cinta en Karate –- dijo Isuzo.

-- _Oohh... eso lo hace más interesante_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa cínica, tornando su expresión mucho más amenazadora –- _Aléjate Pelirroja-Chan _–- dijo y se puso en guardia.

Asuka salió de su ensimismamiento al escucharlo y trató de detenerlo.

-- Baka¿Qué pretendes? Con el poco entrenamiento que tienes no creo que...

-- Déjalo Asuka –- dijo Rei sujetándola por los hombros –- Está furioso, no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo, además su pulsera esta en rojo. Retrocedamos.

Por una vez, Asuka escuchó a Rei y retrocedió hasta donde estaba el restó de los alumnos. Ryuji y Shinji quedaron frete a frente, listos para atacar.

De pronto, Ryuji salta sobre Shinji con una patada que este esquiva dando un giro le conecta un golpe de revez a Ryuji y luego salta dándole una patada en la nuca que lo manda de cara al suelo ante la sorpresa de todos.

-- ¿Dónde aprendió Shinji a hacer algo así? -– preguntó Touji, sujetado por Mouki y Hikari.

-- En NERV -– dijo Rei –- Recibió entrenamiento de combate.

-- ¿Entrenamiento de combate? -– preguntó Kensuke sujetado por Aya.

-- Todo piloto EVA recibe entrenamiento de combate. No hay de que sorprenderse –- dijo Asuka –- Pero ese baka no está tan preparado como yo que me he entrenado desde niña. Solo recibió el entrenamiento básico.

-- Te equivocas. El entrenamiento que le dieron a Shinji fue diferente al nuestro –- dijo Rei atrayendo la atención de todos.

Mientras ellos discutían, Ryuji se levantaba entre sorprendido y furioso ante el sorpresivo ataque de Shinji.

-- _¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, gusano? _–- le preguntó Shinji, aumentando su sonrisa cínica.

Ryuji ruge de furia y se lanza otra vez sobre Shinji, solo que ahora ambos quedaron trabados en un intercambio de golpes y patadas. En un principio Shinji pudo contenerlo, pero pronto Ryuji tomó la ventaja y finalmente Shinji sale despedido hacia atrás, por una patada en el pecho y cae rodando por el suelo. Ryuji salta para rematarlo, cayendo con un pie listo para aplastarle la cabeza, solo que Shinji alcanza a rodar a un lado y en rápido movimiento le hace un barrido con la pierna derecha botándolo de espaldas. Cuando Ryuji se levanta, Shinji le conecta una potentísima patada giratoria en un costado y lo lanza entre unos arbustos del patio. Shinji escupe un poco sangre a un lado y sonríe cínicamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Diferente¿A que te refieres muñeca? -– preguntó Asuka luego de ver ese último intercambio.

-- Tú aún no habías llegado a Japón, por eso no lo sabes. El Comandante Ikari programó un entrenamiento especial para Shinji, ya que él no sabía pelear ni afrontar una batalla y quería que estuviera en un nivel aceptable lo antes posible, así que hizo que el Mayor Mason lo entrenara personalmente.

-- El agregado militar de la ONU en NERV, sé quien es. ¿Qué tiene de especial? –- preguntó Asuka.

-- ¿No lo sabes? El Mayor Mason pertenece a la Marina de los Estados Unidos y hasta hace un par de años era comandante de una unidad S.EA.L.

-- ¡S.E.A.L.¿Shinji recibió entrenamiento S.E.A.L.? -– preguntó Kensuke con ojos desorbitados. Rei asintió con la cabeza.

-- ¿Qué es un S.E.A.L? -– preguntó Isuzo con algo de temor.

-- Son comandos especializados de la Marina Norteamericana –- dijo Kensuke temblando de la emoción –- Los S.E.A.L. están especializados en todo tipo de operaciones, ya sean aéreas, terrestres o acuáticas, además son expertos en guerra no convencional, tácticas e infiltración, expertos en manejo de todo tipo de armas, explosivos y artes marciales... son asesinos entrenados.

Luego de la explicación de la "Eminencia" en todo lo relacionado con lo bélico, la atención volvió a la pelea con mayor interés.

-- _¿Ya te cansaste?_-– dijo Shinji en dirección de los arbustos, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, ojos estrechos y su ya acostumbrada sonrisa cínica –- _Esperaba más de un cita negra, al final no eres más que basura._

Ryuji salió repentinamente de un salto de entre los arbustos y botó a Shinji de una patada y cuando este se recuperaba le lanzó un golpe al rostro que tiro contra un árbol escupiendo otro poco de sangre.

-- ¡TE TENGO! –- gritó Ryuji y se lanzó con una patada para rematarlo.

-- ¡SHINJI! –- gritó Isuzo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shinji alcanzó a saltar a un lado, tomó distancia y miró a su rival con furia. Ryuji se fue sobre él otra vez, pero en un rápido movimiento, Shinji se hizo a un lado y le conectó con el brazo derecho en el cuello haciendo que Ryuji se diera una vuelta en el aire antes de caer de cara a tierra.

Ryuji pugnaba por levantarse, tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aire, pero Shinji lo levantó de las solapas y comenzó a golpearlo a mansalva gritando de furia. En uno de los golpes Ryuji alcanza a tomarle un brazo y lanzarlo por los aires, pero al pasar sobre él, Shinji alcanzó a sujetarle la cabeza con las piernas. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y gracias a la velocidad que llevaba, hizo fuerza con su cuerpo y lanzó a Ryuji por sobre él usando sus piernas como una catapulta. Ryuji voló por el aire y cayó aparatosamente entre la audiencia. Justo en ese momento aparecen dos tipos de negro con gafas oscuras, que Rei y Asuka reconocieron como Seguridad de NERV.

-- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –- preguntó uno, mirando a un sangrante Shinji.

-- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! –- rugió Ryuji, saliendo de entre el grupo de alumnos con una tabla en las manos que había sacado de una de las bancas.

Shinji lo observa, sonríe cínicamente y se va sobre Ryuji dispuesto a machacarlo a golpes, solo que ninguno llegó a su objetivo. Ambos fueron sujetados por los hombres de Seguridad de NERV.

En un rápido movimiento, Ryuji selibera con una llave del hombre que lo sujetaba, lo lanza por sobre su cabeza y vuele a correr hacia Shinji. Este se suelta de su captor con un fuerte pisotón y justo antes de que Ryuji lo golpee con la tabla, lo apunta con un arma y Ryuji se congela en el acto.

-- _Se acabó el juego cabrón_ –- le dijo Shinji aumentando su sonrisa cínica -- _¿Dónde la quieres? _–- le preguntó y martillo el arma.

Ryuji sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

****

****

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** ¿Muy O.O.C.?

Podría ser, pero hay que considerar que Ryuji hizo ponerse furioso al "Otro Shinji" y este no reacciona como el Shinji normal. Ahora me gustaría explicar algunas cosas sobre esta pelea y lo que se reveló durante ella.

**1.-) ¿Shinji experto en artes marciales:** Bueno, este punto puede ser algo conflictivo, pero yo soy de la firme idea de que "TODOS" los pilotos EVA deben tener algún tipo de entrenamiento de combate. Esto es algo necesario si vas a mandar a alguien a luchar a muerte. El primer Angel sería la excepción, pero soy de la idea de que Shinji recibió algún tipo de entrenamiento después de eso.

**2.-) ¿Shinji experto en uso de armas:** Esto no está tan alejado de la realidad. Durante sus batallas contra los ángeles, Shinji, Asuka y Rei han usado un surtido arsenal de armas, por lo que es lógico pensar que recibieron entrenamiento en el uso de armas de fuego.

**3.-) ¿Por qué entrenamiento S.E.A.L.:** Hay que considerar que Asuka y Rei estaban entrenando desde niñas para sincronizar con EVA y para afrontar un combate a muerte (recuerden la primera batalla de Asuka y lo segura y sangre fría que actuó) por lo que se hacía necesario poner a Shinji rápidamente a la par con sus compañeras en ese aspecto. El otro motivo es que las habilidades de un S.E.A.L. van a jugar un papel muy importante para mantener con vida a Shinji en otro enredo de este fic.

Bien, eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XIII: "UNA LARGA TARDE"**

Los alumnos gritaron sorprendidos al ver a Shinji listo para volarle la cabeza a alguien y corrieron fuera de su ángulo de tiro. Uno de los tipos de Seguridad se revisó su pistolera y la encontró vacía. Maldijo por lo bajo.

-- _¡Ustedes dos. No se muevan! _–- les gritó Shinji a los de Seguridad.

-- ¡Shinji, no! –- le gritó Isuzo.

-- _¡No te metas Isuzo! Esto es entre ese hijo de puta y yo_ –- dijo Shinji autoritariamente.

-- Tú... tú... maldito cabrón... ¿Es que no tienes valor para pelear sin un arma? –- dijo Ryuji armándose de valor.

-- _¿Lo pregunta el que me quería partir la cabeza con esa tabla?_

-- Ikari, suelta esa arma, no sabes como usarla –- dijo uno de los tipos de Seguridad.

-- _Sé usar desde un puto revolver hasta un fusil de positrones, pasando por un sin fin de pistolas y ametralladoras varias y para tu información, entrené como francotirador. Puedo quitarle las pulgas a un perro a 200 metros_ -– dijo Shinji aumentando su sonrisa cínica.

-- O, oye, espera... no cometas una locura –- dijo Ryuji soltando la tabla y sudando frió al analizar las palabras de Shinji y al ver el cañón de la pistola apuntando a su cabeza y por sobre todo, al ver la cara de furia y de asesino maniático que tenía Shinji en ese momento.

-- Shinji, déjalo. No vale la pena ensuciar una bala con ese idiota –- le dijo Asuka con seriedad (pero muy preocupada por dentro) mientras se le acercaba lentamente –- Baja esa arma Shinji –- insistió.

Shinji miró a Asuka de medio lado y un par de segundos después relajó un poco su expresión de furia. Luego de un momento asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que la pelirroja respirara aliviada.

-- _Si... tienes razón_ -– dijo Shinji, pero sin dejar de apuntar –- _Ahora escúchame bien pedazo de idiota, porque te lo voy a decir solo una vez. Isuzo en MI novia y si me llego a enterar que la has vuelto a molestar... ¡TE MATO¿Quedó claro?_ –- preguntó amenazante.

-- S, si, me...quedó claro -– dijo Ryuji bañado en sudor.

-- _Fuera de aquí_ -– dijo Shinji entre dientes y bajó el arma.

Pese a que ya no lo apuntaban, Ryuji no se movió, aún estaba asustado por el arma en la mano de Shinji. Como Ryuji no se movía, Shinji frunció el seño y apuntó a sus pies.

**"BANG, BANG, BANG"**

-- _¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!_ –- ladró Shinji entre los gritos de todos, y Ryuji corrió fuera de la escuela a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Una vez que Ryuji se perdió de vista, todos miraron a Shinji con una mezcla de asombro y miedo al ver que fue capaz de disparar un arma contra alguien, sin temor ni duda. Por su parte, Shinji le puso el seguro al arma y se la lanzó al hombre de Seguridad al que se la había quitado y se encaminó hasta Isuzo.

-- ¡Espera Ikari! -– dijo uno de seguridad sujetándolo de un brazo -- ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO? PUDISTE MATAR AL CHICO ¿QUÉ HABRIA PASADO SI LE HUBIERAS DADO?

-- _Recibí un completo entrenamiento de combate por parte de un Ex-S.E.A.L. de la marina norteamericana y por si lo has olvidado, pilotéo el arma con mayor poder de fuego jamás creada por el hombre, así que creo que estoy lo suficientemente capacitado para manejar una puta pistola, ahora dime ¿Qué hacen aquí? _–- le preguntó irritado.

-- Estamos aquí para vigilarte, por orden de la Mayor Katsuragi –- dijo el hombre entre dientes.

-- _Entonces no están haciendo muy bien su trabajo, ya que dejaron pasar a ese idiota y tuve que encargarme personalmente de algo que debieron hacer ustedes. Se lo diré a la Mayor cuando la vea._

Los hombres de Seguridad miraron a Shinji con furia, pero este les sostuvo la mirada.

-- ¿Qué pasó aquí¿Qué fueron esos disparos? -– preguntó un profesor que llegó corriendo junto con otros más y un par de policías.

-- _Genial, la policía_ –- dijo Shinji con fastidio –- _Háganse cargo. Para eso les pagan_ –- les dijo y siguió su camino hasta Isuzo.

Los hombres de Seguridad miraron a Shinji con ojos estrechos, pero se hicieron cargo de la situación, ya tendrían tiempo de arreglar cuentas más tarde.

Shinji caminó hasta Isuzo y su expresión de furia se fue suavizando hasta desaparecer.

-- _Perdón por hablarte tan golpeado, pero es que estaba un poco alterado._

-- E, esta bien...Shinji, yo...

-- _No te preocupes_ -– dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla -- _Ese idiota ya no te volverá a molestar, nadie te volverá a molestar, yo te protegeré, te doy mi palabra _–- dijo con decisión.

Los ojos de Isuzo se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras y se lanzó a los brazos de Shinji ante los aplausos de todos. Shinji abrazó a su novia, pero alcanzó a ver un par de ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente antes de perderse entre la multitud y a una chica de larga cabellera roja, que se alejaba a empujones con rostro dolido. Por alguna razón, Shinji se sintió como una basura, algo que había estado sintiendo muy a menudo últimamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba en unos lavados del patio trasero limpiándose la cara. Masajeó su dolorida mandíbula y luego escupió un poco de sangre. El maldito ese le había pegado fuerte. Se lavó la cara, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el lavadero.

-- Ten. Sécate con esto –- dijo Isuzo y le tendió un pañuelo.

-- Gracias –- dijo Shinji y se secó la cara.

-- Eso que hiciste fue una tontería Shinji –- le reclamó Isuzo, ya mas calmada –- El que tengas entrenamiento de comando, o lo que sea, no es motivo para que hagas todo eso. Ryuji pudo lastimarte, y cuando lo apuntaste con esa arma yo...yo...

-- Tranquila –- dijo Shinji poniéndole las manos en los hombros, sin saber muy bien que le iba a decir -– Mira... no podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nada... ese idiota te trató mal y tú eres mi novia. Era mi deber protegerte ¿Verdad?

-- ...si, tienes razón –- dijo con una débil sonrisa -– Pero trata de que no se repita. No me gustó verte pelear. No soy el tipo de chicas que se impresiona con ese tipo de cosas.

-- De acuerdo -– dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, sorprendido de como había arreglado las cosas con su novia, ya que hace unas semanas atrás, jamás habría podido hablar así con una chica ¿Será acaso que su "Otro yo" había cambiado un poco su forma de ser?

-- ¿Estas bien Shinji? -– preguntó Touji, apareciendo con Kensuke, Aya y Mouki.

-- Si, estoy bien, un poco machucado, pero bien –- le dijo con una sonrisa –- Y gracias por ayudarme chicos.

-- No fue nada, aunque no servimos de mucho -– dijo Touji un poco avergonzado.

-- Oye Shinji ¿Es verdad que recibiste entrenamiento S.E.A.L.? -– preguntó Kensuke.

-- ¿De donde sacaste eso?

-- Rei nos contó –- dijo Kensuke, mientras los otros asentían.

-- Bueno, es cierto que el Mayor Mason es un ex-S.E.A.L., pero no me dio un entrenamiento S.E.A.L. propiamente tal, aunque me dio con todo, incluso me enseñó a nadar, bucear, saltar en paracaídas y me entrenó como francotirador.

-- Wow, increíble -– dijo Kensuke entusiasmado -- ¿Tú le pediste ser francotirador?

-- No, eso salió de él. Resulta que el Fusil de Positrones tiene un sistema de mira automática, tu solo tienes que apretar el gatillo, pero el Mayor dijo que una computadora nunca reemplazará al ojo humano y que algún día podían fallar y debía estar preparado para eso, así que me entró.

-- ¡Les dije que Shinji sabía usar un arma! –- dijo Kensuke a las chicas –- La forma en que sujetó la pistola con ambas manos es...

-- ¡IKARI!

El grupo se volteó y vio a los dos hombres de Seguridad caminando hacia ellos, y con no muy buena cara.

-- Nos vamos a NERV –- dijo uno, agarrándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo con él.

-- Oye, espera, no...

-- ¡CALLATE! –- le gritó el sujeto –- Es una orden de la Mayor Katsuragi.

-- ¡Oigan, no se lo pueden llevar así! –- le reclamó Isuzo y trató de acercarse a ellos, pero Kensuke la sujetó.

-- ¡No lo hagas! Estos tipos de Seguridad de NERV son matones a sueldo. Si los provocas, te podrían meter un tiro –- le dijo Kensuke.

El grupo se quedó de pie, viendo como esos dos gorilas se llevaban a Shinji con ellos y como luego lo tiraban dentro de un automóvil y se marchaban rumbo a NERV.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Clinton y Reagan reportándose, Mayor!

-- ¡Adelante!

Los dos hombres de Seguridad ingresaron a la oficina de Misato sujetando a Shinji de los brazos. Misato estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio con seño fruncido mientras los hombres le daban su reporte de lo sucedido.

-- Clinton, Reagan, buen trabajo -– dijo Misato.

-- ¿Clinton y Reagan? -– preguntó Shinji -- ...jajajajajaja... jajajajaja...

-- Clinton, Reagan, pueden retirarse... ¡Y TU DEJA DE REIR! –- le gritó a Shinji.

Un rato después, y ya más calmados, Shinji y Misato compartían un café mientras Shinji le explicaba a Misato todo lo ocurrido en la escuela desde la llegada de Ryuji. Una vez hubo acabado, Misato guardó silencio por un momento, analizando todo lo ocurrido.

-- No debiste haber peleado con ese chico. Eres un piloto EVA, Shinji, eres demasiado importante como para accidentarte por una pelea estúpida. Mira como tienes la cara, hasta tienes un ojo en tinta ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese chico te hubiera roto un brazo y ahora nos atacara un Angel? –- dijo Misato con dureza.

-- Pero Misato, yo... -– comenzó a defenderse Shinji, pero Misato lo cortó levantando una mano.

-- Pero también entiendo tu posición Shinji. Estabas defendiendo a tu novia y eso habla muy bien de ti... cielos, me parece increíble tener este tipo de conversación contigo.

-- Si, tienes razón.

-- Aún así, no debiste quitarle el arma a Clinton y disparar a los pies de ese chico ¡Pudiste darle!

-- Si, sé que eso estuvo mal, pero no pude contenerme... creo que no era yo en ese momento, tú entiendes –- dijo Shinji y Misato asintió con la cabeza -- Estaba furioso, como nunca antes... y siento algo de miedo... al recordar que... tenía deseos de volarle la cabeza. En verdad estuve apunto de hacerlo, de no ser por Asuka... –- Shinji no pudo terminar.

Misato miró al chico que apretaba su taza de café con verdadera angustia. Este era el Shinji que ella recordaba. Se levantó de su asiento y rodeo el escritorio hasta donde Shinji, lo hizo ponerse de pie y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió.

-- Tranquilo Shinji, no fue tu culpa. Es esa otra personalidad la que te hace hacer esas cosas, tú no eres así -– dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-- No lo sé –- respondió Shinji –- Desde que esto comenzó, ya no sé si soy "Yo" o "El". Miró esta pulsera a cada rato para cerciorarme que soy yo... y aún así no estoy seguro. De alguna forma he cambiado, algo de "EL" se me tiene que haber pegado. Puedo darme cuenta de eso cuando estoy con Isuzo. La forma en que la trato... jamás hubiera imaginado que interactuaría así con una chica... aunque la pulsera marque azul, me comporto natural... yo... no sé.

Misato asintió con la cabeza. Imaginaba que Shinji podía pasar por eso. El atravesar por tantos cambios bruscos de personalidad lo estaban desequilibrando. Necesitaba mucho apoyo, y ella debía dárselo.

-- Shinji... quiero disculparme contigo.

Shinji levantó la cabeza y miró extrañado a la mujer.

-- He sido injusta contigo. Te juzgué sin escuchar tus razones y te eché del departamento sin pensar en tus sentimientos... eso estuvo mal de mi parte... perdóname Shinji–- dijo Misato con sinceridad.

Shinji sonrió.

-- Esta bien, no te preocupes... además... creo que fue lo mejor. Si me hubiera quedado con ustedes, solo Dios sabe lo que podría haberles hecho.

-- ¿Acaso querías hacerme algo Shinji? -– preguntó Misato con voz seductora.

-- M, Misato, por favor –- dijo Shinji, rojo como un tomate.

-- jajaja, está bien, perdón, no pude evitarlo... pero hablando enserio. Si necesitas ayuda o hablar con alguien, puedes contar conmigo¿De acuerdo?

-- De acuerdo –- le respondió Shinji con una sonrisa.

-- Bien, ya que está todo aclarado, vayamos donde Ritsuko, tiene que hacerte algunas pruebas y después tienes entrenamiento de combate con EVA –- dijo Misato y salió de la oficina y avanzó por los pasillos abrazando a Shinji –- Por cierto, he escuchado mucho sobre esa novia tuya últimamente, pero aún no la conozco ¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?

-- Si, creo que tengo una por aquí –- dijo Shinji buscando en su cartera y le pasó una fotografía que Isuzo le había regalado el día anterior.

-- Wow, es una belleza. Ahora entiendo porque te peleaste por ella. Tienes buen gusto Shinji, y dime ¿Hasta donde han llegado?

-- ¡MISATO!

-- Perdón, no pude evitarlo, es que te vez lindo cuando te sonrojas.

-- ...

-- En todo caso, ten cuidado Shinji, trata de controlarte cuando estés con ella.

-- Si, ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo... por cierto¿En verdad eso dos se llaman Clinton y Reagan?

-- Jajaja, si, es verdad, y aunque no lo creas, también tenemos un Bush.

-- ... (sin comentarios)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los pilotos habían terminado su entrenamiento de combate con EVA y estaban completamente agotados. Es cierto que se entrenaban con un programa de simulación, pero este reproducía perfectamente la sensación de un combate con un Angel, varios Angeles en este caso.

Shinji salió del Entri-Plug y vio llegar a los técnicos que venían a dar mantenimiento a su EVA.

-- ¿Cómo estuvo eso Shinji? –- le preguntó uno.

-- Agotador.

-- Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero lo haces muy bien, como en el último combate -– le respondió el técnico con una sonrisa y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi lo bota al suelo.

-- ¡Shinji-Man! –- lo llamó otro técnico -– Ayer te vi besándote con una chica preciosa a algunas cuadras de acá¿Quien era¿Tu última conquista?

Los demás técnicos que estaban cerca para escuchar, se acercaron para exigir una respuesta de Shinji, ya que todos lo conocían y lo consideraban un amigo. Después de todo, gracias a él seguían con vida.

-- Lárgala Shinji¿Quién era la chica? -– preguntó uno haciéndole una llave por el cuello.

-- M, mi novia... era mi novia –- respondió Shinji tratando de soltarse.

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos y luego el grupo de técnicos estalló en vítores, aplausos y felicitaciones para Shinji, preguntándole como era su novia, donde la conoció, si ya se habían acostado y si ese era caso, EXIGIENDO los detalles.

Shinji respondía rojo como señal de tráfico, obviando las partes más comprometedoras (después de todo, era un caballero) mientras que los técnicos lo felicitaban en medio de un ambiente de camaradería masculina.

Unos metros más atrás, en una de las pasarelas, Asuka miraba con ojos estrechos el alboroto que armaban los técnicos felicitando a Shinji por su conquista. Sintió llegar a Rei junto a ella, pero no se molestó en mirarla.

-- Parece que se divierten -– comentó Rei, escuchando reír al grupo de hombres.

-- Son unos idiotas. Todo ese alboroto por una tonta Vaca Lechera que no tiene nada en la cabeza -– comentó con desprecio Asuka y se dirigió a la salida.

-- Al "Shinji Alfeñique" también parece gustarle la "Vaca Lechera" -– comentó Rei

-- ¿Estas celosa Muñeca? –- preguntó Asuka, deteniéndose y viéndola con una media sonrisa.

-- Pensé que la celosa eras tú, ayer casi te agarras del pelo con Isuzo.

Asuka miró con furia a Rei y se fue echando humo por las narices. Ese comentario de Rei le había llegado, y eso no le gustó. Por su parte Rei miró a Shinji, sonrió y siguió el mismo camino de Asuka.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato y Ritsuko estaban paradas ante los ventanales del Cuanto de Control, donde monitorearon la simulación de combate y observaban como Shinji reía junto con los técnicos.

-- Parece que la están pasando bien allá abajo -– comentó Misato.

-- Cuando un grupo de hombres se junta y empiezan a hablar entre ellos, es casi seguro que lleguen a eso. Míralos, solo les faltan las cervezas –- comento Ritsuko.

-- Si, tienes razón. Al menos Shinji se ve contento... ¿De qué crees que estén hablando?

-- Mujeres o Fútbol ¿De qué otra cosa podrían hablar con tanto interés? -– comentó Ritsuko y apretó el botón de los altavoces –- ¡Ya basta de tanto cotorreo y pónganse a trabajar! Y tú no los distraigas Shinji –- dijo Ritsuko con voz firme, haciendo que todos corrieran en distintas direcciones pareciendo ocupados.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka salió de NERV y se encaminó al departamento de Misato. Aún estaba enojada por el comentario de Rei, pero estaba más enojada consigo misma por haberse sentido tocada. Ella no estaba celosa, no tenía porque estarlo, era tan linda como Isuzo y mucho más inteligente que ella, era una genio, ya se había recibido de la universidad, solo iba a la escuela para no aburrirse. En lo único que no podía competir era en la delantera, pero¡Rayos¿Quién podría competir con ella? Se detuvo y se miro los pechos.

-- Pecho Plano-Chan –- dijo para sí, recordando el apodo que le dio el Shinji Hentai –- Bah, no las tengo tan chicas, además en un par de años no tendré nada que envidiarle a la Vaca Lechera. Definitivamente soy mejor que ella, entonces porque ese baka...

En eso Asuka se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Acaso estaba realmente celosa de Isuzo? Entonces eso significa que ella... Asuka se puso tan roja como su EVA. No, eso no podía ser, era imposible, ella no necesitaba a nadie, se podía valer por si misma, no... no... no...

-- ¡Asuka! –- gritó Shinji corriendo hasta llegar donde ella -– Asuka, tengo algo que decirte.

-- ¡BAKA!

¡PAFFF!

Shinji cayó de cabeza al suelo por el golpe de la pelirroja y luego la miró sorprendido con un hilo de sangre escurriéndosele por la boca.

-- ¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa? –- le preguntó Shinji, molesto.

Asuka no supo que responder, ni ella sabía por que lo había golpeado y tampoco iba a pedirle disculpas, así que se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.

Shinji se pudo de pie y se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano. Al ver eso, Asuka le tendió un pañuelo. Shinji dudó por un momento, pero aceptó el ofrecimiento y se limpio la boca, solo que no lo hizo bien y le quedó una mancha de sangre en el mentó. Asuka rodó los ojos y le quitó el pañuelo de un manotazo.

-- ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien, baka? –- dijo con el seño fruncido y le limpio la cara –- Estas hecho un desastre –- comentó la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa al ver su ojo en tinta, su labio partido y las banditas que tenía en el rostro. Entonces vieron un destello.

-- ¿Viste eso? -– preguntó Shinji.

-- Si, pareció un relámpago, pero el cielo está despejado –- dijo Asuka mirando el cielo.

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y se separaron en el acto.

-- Bueno ¿Qué querías decirme? –- preguntó Asuka.

-- Si, eso, bueno... yo, quería darte las gracias por ayudarme y por detenerme a tiempo –- dijo Shinji algo avergonzado.

Asuka lo miró y frunció el seño extrañada.

-- Tú sabes, en la escuela... ibas a pelear con ese tipo para ayudarme... y si luego no me hubieras hablado cuando lo hiciste, yo... hubiera jalado el gatillo.

Asuka lo miro sorprendida, sabia que la personalidad del "Shinji Hentai" era algo explosiva, pero nunca imaginó que tanto. También se sintió algo avergonzada al recordar su arranque de furia, en verdad había actuado antes de pensar.

-- Bueno... no podía dejar que te patearan delante de todos, después de todo, somos compañeros... compañeros pilotos... pilotos EVA -– dijo Asuka algo sonrojada.

-- En todo caso, gracias –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

-- No fue nada -– le respondió Asuka con una pequeña sonrisa -– Bueno, se hace tarde así que me voy a casa –- dijo la pelirroja y siguió su camino.

-- Te acompaño. El departamento de Kaji queda de camino al de Misato –- dijo Shinji alcanzándola.

-- Por cierto... ¿Cuándo vas a ir a cocinar otra vez?

-- ¿Ya no puedes más con las comidas de Misato, verdad? Jajaja.., está bien, pasaré a prepararte comida para dos días.

-- Si haces eso, sería la primera vez que le agradezca algo a alguien –- dijo Asuka con una radiante sonrisa -- ¿Viste eso? -– preguntó extrañada viendo cielo.

-- Si, fue otro relámpago, pero no hay nubes en el cielo. Que extraño –- respondió Shinji continuando su camino mirando el cielo de vez en cuando.

Un poco más atrás y escondo detrás de un automóvil, estaba Ryuiji, con una cámara fotográfica en las manos, y mirando a Shinji con un profundo odio en los ojos.

-- Te tengo maldito cabrón, jujujujuju. Cuando le muestre esta fotos a Isuzo, vas a pasar a la...

-- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces mocoso?

Ryuji se levantó y se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse con los mismos sujetos de la tarde. Uno de ellos le quitó la cámara de las manos.

-- Oye¡Devuélveme mi cámara! –- exigió Ryuji.

-- ¿Por qué fotografiabas a Ikari y a Langley? -– preguntó el otro.

-- ¿Quién pregunta?

-- Clinton y Reagan, Seguridad de NERV -– le respondió Clinton -- Y más te vale tener una buena explicación, porque podemos arrestarte por...

-- ¿Clinton y Reagan?... jajajajajajajaja, que nombres más ridículos, jajajajajaja...

-- Son apellidos, no nombres, idiota -- dijo Reagan entre dientes.

-- jajajajajaja...

Vena palpitante de los susodichos.

Los transeúntes que pasaban a esa hora por el lugar, observaron horrorizados, como dos sujetos pateaban salvajemente a un indefenso joven que se acurrucaba contra un automóvil. Un policía que pasó por el lugar, se apiadó del joven y acudió en su ayuda, pero al ver las credenciales de Seguridad de NERV, no tuvo más remedio que alejarse.

Una vez que Clinton y Reagan se cansaron de patear a Ryuji, lo metieron de cabeza a un tarro de basura y se fueron detrás de Shinji. La cámara se la dejaron para ellos, después de todo, era una Nikon de último modelo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji llegó al departamento de Kaji cuando ya había oscurecido y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Isuzo sentada ante la puerta del departamento.

-- ¡Isuzo! –- dijo sorprendido.

-- ¡Shinji! -– dijo Isuzo al verlo llegar, se levantó y fue hasta él, dándole un abrazo –- ¿Estás bien? Me quedé muy preocupada cuando te llevaron esos tipos.

-- Si, estoy bien –- le respondió con una sonrisa –- Gracias por preocuparte.

-- Pero, mira tu cara. Tienes un ojo en tinta, y tu labio está partido –- dijo ella con preocupación.

-- No te preocupes, estoy buen. ¿Quieres pasar?

-- Por favor, estoy muerta de frío.

-- ¿Llevas mucho esperando? -– preguntó Shinji buscando la llave de la puerta.

-- Casi dos horas.

-- Perdón por no haberte avisado, yo...

-- No hay problema. Lo importante es que estas bien.

-- Por cierto¿recuerdas a esos dos todo tipo de Seguridad? –- preguntó Shinji abriendo la puerta.

-- ¿Esos dos matones? Si¿qué hay con ellos? -– preguntó Isuzo entrando al departamento.

-- Me creerías que se llaman Clinton y Reagan.

-- ¿De verdad? Jajajaja, que ridículo.

-- ¿Si, verdad? Y eso no es todo. Según Misato, hay otro que se llama Bush –- dijo Shinji y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Viste esa chica?

-- Si, es la misma de la escuela. Parece que estaba esperándolo ¿Será su novia?

-- Si es así, ese maldito de Ikari tiene mucha suerte.

-- ¡Achiiisss!

-- ¡Salud¿Estas resfriado Clinton?

-- No que yo sepa.

-- ¡Achiisss!

-- ¡Salud!... En una de esas, alguien se está acordando de nosotros.

-- Tal vez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En alguna parte lejos de ahí, el Agente Bush también estornudaba.

****

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Lo hice de nuevo.

Dije que ya no habrían más capítulos serios, pero aquí tenemos otro, aunque se puso más entretenido al final. Como también se habrán dado cuenta, Asuka y Rei están retomando protagonismo, así que no se preocupen, que no las había olvidado.


	14. Chapter 14

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XIV: "AL DIABLO LA ESCUELA Y VAMOS A LA PLAYA"**

Era un hermoso y caluroso día en este planeta tropical (gracias Segundo Impacto) Algunos afortunados podían tomarse el día libre e ir a la playa y otros, concurrir a alguna una piscina para mitigar el calor, pero también estaban esas pobres personas que no podían darse ese lujo, era Jueves, día laboral para la mayoría de las personas alrededor del mundo... por supuesto, también era día de clases.

Y aquí nos encontramos otra vez, en una conocida escuela de Tokio-3, donde los estudiantes se resignaban a aguantar un largo, monótono y tediosos día de clases... bueno, en honor a la verdad, no era tan monótono. Y es que no todos los días se podía ver a los "Tres Chiflados", junto con tres hermosas chicas en un rincón del salón, mirando por una ventana con unos binoculares y lo que parecía ser una mira telescópica.

Esta curiosa y poco usual actividad, había comenzado en el cambio de hora. Poco después de que el profesor dejó el salón de clases, Isuzo Masaki y sus dos amigas (Aya y Mouki) habían entrado al salón, aprovechando este momentáneo alto y se habían atrincherado en la esquina trasera del salón junto con los susodichos, mirando por una ventana abierta.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Los chicos miraban con envidia como Shinji era abrazado por Isuzo, mientras comentaban algo con Touji, Kensuke, Aya y Mouki. Mas de alguno lamentó también el no haberse hecho más amigo de Shinji, ya que gracias a él, sus dos compinches estaban en una envidiable posición y con una alta posibilidad de ligarse a las amigas de Isuzo.

Las chicas también comentaban este hecho, y más de alguna se lamentaba y deseaba estar en el lugar de Isuzo. Increíblemente, los bonos de Touji también habían subido y ya había más de una que lo miraba con otros ojos, hasta Kensuke había ganado una admiradora. No había duda de que ser amigo de Shinji era un excelente negocio.

Había también, tres chicas que miraban esta situación con ojos muy diferentes. La primera, una chica con pecas y dos simpáticos moñitos, que miraba a Touji con sentimientos encontrados, como queriendo y no queriendo, sentimientos que tenía desde cierto incidente en las duchas de mujeres. La segunda era una chica de hermosa cabellera roja, que miraba a Shinji con enojo y otras cosas más y a Isuzo con furia asesina. La tercera, una chica de misteriosos ojos rojos que observaba a Shinji con discretas miradas y sin expresar absolutamente nada, pero sintiendo algunas cosas por dentro.

El único pensamiento en el que todos coincidían era "¿Qué mierda miran con tanto interés?"

En el ojo del huracán, los seis chicos en cuestión se turnaban para mirar a un par de sujetos vestidos de traje negro y gafas negras que estaban sentados dentro de un automóvil negro... no, no eran los Agentes "K" y "J", eran Clinton y Reagan de Seguridad de NERV.

-- Si, definitivamente son los tipos de ayer -– comentó Mouki mirando por los binoculares.

-- ¿En verdad se llaman Clinton y Reagan? –- preguntó divertida Aya, apoyándose sobre un contentísimo Touji (era que no) para mirar por la ventana con la mira telescópica.

-- Parece increíble, pero así es –- respondió Shinji -– Y según Misato, hay otro que se llama Bush.

Las chicas rieron divertidas por ese comentario, pero Shinji no estaba para nada divertido con la situación. Misato había puesto a esos dos a seguirlo durante las 24 horas del día, ya que no confiaba en su "Otro yo" y muy a su pesar, le encontraba algo de razón. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que esos dos le pisaran los talones a cada momento era algo molesto. Al salir del departamento en la mañana, vio el auto estacionado justo al frente y lo habían seguido todo el camino hasta la escuela. Sabía que no sacaba nada con hablar con Misato que para terminara con eso, ella no transaría, no después de la pelea del día anterior.

-- Saben una cosa... creo que se parecen un poco a ellos –- dijo Aya.

-- ¿A quienes? –- preguntaron Mouki y Kensuke, que se peleaba por los binoculares.

-- A Clinton y Reagan, los verdaderos... ya saben, los presidentes.

-- Déjame ver -– dijo Touji y Aya le pasó la mira telescópica –- ...bueno, los dos tienen cara de idiotas, eso no lo discuto, pero...

En eso, el profesor ingresó al salón de clases y el orden fue nuevamente restaurado, salvo por los seis de atrás, que estaban demasiado entretenidos para notarlo.

-- Ustedes allá atrás... -– dijo Hikari con una vena punzante en la frente -- ¡El maestro está en él salón! –- rugió.

El grupo en cuestión dio un salto al escuchar el gritó de Hikari y al ver a todos mirándolos con una sonrisa y al profesor frente ellos, se sonrojaron en el acto.

-- Masaki, Nomura, Saiki, si mal no recuerdo, su salón de clases está al lado –- dijo el profesor con una media sonrisa.

-- Si...si, señor, ya nos vamos...jejeje...-- dijo Isuzo con una sonrisa nerviosa, agarró a sus amigas y salieron del salón.

Los comentarios y las risas estallaron en el acto, todos molestaban al trío y le hacían insinuaciones sobre las chicas, logrando que los tres se pusieran rojos de vergüenza.

-- Bien, debo decir que esto me ha sorprendido -– comentó el profesor -– Creía que el único afortunado aquí era Ikari, pero por lo que veo, Aida y Suzuhara también consiguieron novia.

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe.

-- ¡NO SOMOS LAS NOVIAS DE ESOS IDIOTAS! –- rugieron Aya y Mouki con cara de ogro.

Todos se congelaron por esta repentina arremetida.

-- Lo siento, no fue su intención -– dijo Isuzo entrando al salón, roja de vergüenza y arrastrando a sus furibundas amigas fuera del lugar, pero un par de segundos después abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza –- Nos vemos en el descanso donde acordamos –- le dijo a los tres susodichos y cerró la puerta.

Los demás los observaron con cara de circunstancia, causando que los tres se sonrojaran un poco más, hasta que Shinji ya no aguantó más la presión y su pulsera cambio de azul a rojo.

-- _JAJAJAJAJAJA¿Qué otra cosa se podía esperar de nosotros?_ –- dijo a todo pulmón, parado sobre su silla, con un pie el en escritorio, las manos en las caderas y el pecho inflado –- _Somos, jóvenes, apuestos y en la flor de nuestra virilidad, JAJAJAJAJA..._ -– dijo levantando un brazo con la mano apuñada, una sonrisa de confianza y una repentina erección para realzar sus palabras.

/ Inserte aquí gota de sudor general /

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente había llegado la hora del descanso y el grupito en cuestión estaba sirviéndose su almuerzo en el techo de la escuela. Todos miraban de reojo a Shinji, que mostraba un aire de confianza y masculinidad muy diferente a su actitud de la mañana. Aya y Mouki lo miraban tratando de comprenderlo, ya que en un momento era un chico algo patético, al siguiente un asesino sicótico y en otro un risueño casanova, como ahora. Touji y Kensuke no le dieron mucha importancia, ya se habían acostumbrado a los constantes cambios de ánimo de su amigo. La única que parecía disfrutarlo era Isuzo, ya que estaba muy entretenida sonriendo y recibiendo las atenciones de su novio que la brazada y le susurraba cosas al oído con una sonrisa traviesa.

Y así transcurrió resto del almuerzo, al menos hasta que Isuzo soltó la bomba.

-- ¿VAS A PARIS? –- gritaron sus amigas emocionadas.

-- Si, mi padre tiene que ir por negocios y nos invito a mi madre y a mí. Estaremos por 4 ó 5 días. El vuelo sale este sábado en la mañana.

-- _¿Me vas a dejar solito por 5 días? _–- le preguntó Shinji con cara de perrito apaleado.

-- Lo siento, Shinji, pero en verdad quiero conocer Paris –- le dijo Isuzo.

-- _En ese caso, divierte y pásalo bien_ -– le dijo Shinji con una honesta sonrisa.

-- Gracias por entender –- dijo Isuzo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Sus cuatro amigos miraron ese gesto de cariño con cierta envidia, pero lograron disimularlo.

-- _Bien, ya que te vas de viaje, tenemos que hacerte una buena despedida_ –- dijo Shinji.

-- ¿Despedida¿Quieres decir, una fiesta? -– preguntó Isuzo.

-- _No precisamente, en realidad estaba pensando que podríamos ir a un balneario ¿Qué les parece?_

-- Es una grandiosa idea -– dijo Kensuke, emocionado ante la posibilidad de ver a Aya y Mouki en traje de baño, ya que las chicas no tenían nada que envidiarle a Isuzo. Eran realmente lindas.

-- Es una gran idea, pero hay un problema –- dijo Touji -- Mañana también tenemos clases. Si nos vamos al salir de aquí, llegaremos demasiado tarde y tendríamos que regresar casi de inmediato.

-- _Eso se soluciona fácil Touji_ -– dijo Shinji atrayendo la atención de todos –- _Mandemos al diablo la escuela y vamos a la playa por todo el día, así de simple._

-- ¿Quieres que hagamos la Cimarra? –- preguntó Mouki emocionada ante la idea de arrancarse de clases.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí considerando la idea de Shinji y luego de un rato ya no les pareció tan mala. Finalmente se decidieron y acordaron saltarse las clases e irse a la playa. Entonces Shinji se puso de pie con el seño fruncido y miró hacia la calle de enfrente.

-- _Bien, está decidido, nos vamos a la playa, pero antes hay que deshacerse de dos molestos problemas... Kensuke, la mira telescópica_ –- dijo Shinji extendiendo la mano. Kensuke le alcanzó la mira y Shinji se apoyó en la baranda observando a cierto automóvil negro.

-- ¿Te refieres a esos tipos de Seguridad de Nerv? -– preguntó Kensuke.

-- _Así es. Si no nos libramos de ellos, nos detendrán antes de llegar a ninguna parte, a ustedes los mandaran de regreso a la escuela y a mí me llevarán directo con Misato para uno de sus sermones._

-- ¿Tienes alguna idea? –- le preguntó Isuzo.

-- _Por supuesto, no por nada soy piloto EVA _–- dijo guiñándole un ojo y le lanzó la mira a Kensuke.

-- Oye Shinji ¿De donde sacaste esta Mira Telescópica? Está súper –- dijo Kensuke.

-- _Se la saqué a un fusil de Asalto M14 en el ultimo entrenamiento con armas. Si quieres te la regalo, en NERV tienen de sobra y nadie la echará de menos._

-- E, es... la mira... telescópica... de un M14 -– dijo Kensuke, cayendo de rodillas con dos ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos -– Un M14... esto estaba en un M14 –- decía llorando de la emoción.

/ Inserte aquí, gota de sudor general /

-- No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ya van a comenzar las clases, deberíamos bajar –- dijo Aya.

Todos afirmaron. Touji y Shinji levantaron a Kensuke, encaminándose a la escalera.

-- _Kensuke, deja de llora y pon atención_ –- dijo Shinji –- _Escuchen chicos, voy a estar en NERV hasta tarde en la noche así que todo va a depender de ustedes._

Los demás asintieron y bajaron las escaleras escuchando el plan de Shinji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- _¡PELIRROJA-CHYYYYYYYAAAAANN!_

-- ¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ? –- rugió Asuka cuando Shinji la alcanzó a ella y a Rei de camino a NERV.

-- _¿Y como quieres que te diga¿Prefieres..._

-- ¡REPITE LO DEL OTRO DIA Y TE MATO! –- rugió Asuka con una vena punzante en la frente.

-- _Tranquila Alemana-Chan. Si sigues así te va a dar una ulcera, tienes que relajarte._

-- Asuka, mi nombre... es Asuka –- dijo Asuka entre dientes con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-- _A eso me refiero, ese tic en tu ojo derecho y esa venita en tu frente son mala señal, además si sigues contrayendo la cara así, te van a salir arrugas._

La vena en la frente de Asuka se agrandó un poco mientras pensaba "Odio al Shinji Hentai, odio al Shinji Hentai, odio al Shinji Hentai, odio al..."

-- _Eso también va para ti Rei. Mírate, todo el tiempo seria como una esfinge y sin decir nada ¿Es que no te aburres? Digo, chica, levanta el ánimo y diviértete un poco._

-- Shinji, si no cierras la boca, juro que te parto la cara a golpes –- dijo Asuka entre dientes.

Antes de que Rei o Asuka supieran que pasaba, Shinji las había atrapado a ambas en un fuerte abrazo y las apretaba contra sí.

-- _No se preocupen chicas, como hombre y compañero piloto que soy de ustedes, ya tengo una solución para que se relajen y pasen un rato agradable._

Asuka y Rei lo miraron extrañadas, ya que Shinji había pasado de un estado de extrema alegría a uno de completa seriedad. Shinji las miró y sonrió con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-- _¡Olvidemos a NERV y tengamos una tarde de sexo salvaje hasta quedar con la lengua afuera!_

-- ...

-- ...

-- _¿Qué¿No les gustó la idea? Puedo con las dos, así que no se preocupen...¿Qué?_

¡PLAFF¡STOMP¡POFF¡KATAPLUM!

Asuka y Rei continuaron su camino a NERV limpiándose las manos y dejando atrás a un masacrado e inconsciente Shinji, incrustado de cabeza en el pavimento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji se levantó temprano en la mañana. No estaba de buen humor, no después de la paliza que le dieron Asuka y Rei el día anterior... SI, Re¡ también le había pegado y eso es lo que más lo molestaba. Ellas debieron saber que no era él en ese momento, que no podía controlar lo que decía, pero no, prefirieron pegarle... "Si le hubiera dicho eso a Ritsuko, apuesto que todavía estaríamos dándole caña" pensó Shinji molesto. Respiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza. No debía pensar así, él no era así. Miró su pulsera y estaba en Azul. Sonrió y se fue a dar una ducha.

Mientras se duchaba, pensaba como arreglar el enredo que había armado su Némesis. No podían arrancar de clases para ir a la playa, eso estaba mal. En eso se le atravesó la imagen de Isuzo en traje de baño, nunca la había visto así, pero estaba seguro que se vería linda, aunque desnuda estaba mucho mejor. Miró la tina que estaba a un lado de la ducha y se sonrojó al recordar lo que habían hecho ahí jugando a Jaques Custeau...

-- _A la mierda la escuela. Me voy a la playa_ –- dijo para sí y salió de la ducha con su pulsera en rojo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji había ideado un ingenioso plan para deshacerse de Clinton y Reagan. Primeramente, el día anterior habían rentado un automóvil a su nombre por internet. Shinji le facilitó su credencial de NERV y su tarjeta de crédito a Kesnuke, que se encargó de buscar un buen Renta Car y hacer los tramites necesarios, todo esto, con total discreción durante las horas de clases.

La segunda parte del plan, era asistir a clases como cualquier otro día, al menos hasta el primer cambio de hora, momento en que los seis chicos se escabulleron discretamente hasta esconderse entre unos arbustos cerca de la puerta principal, excepto Touji, que corrió al patio trasero. En ese momento se puso en marcha la tercera parte del plan. Isuzo tomó su celular y llamó al numero de un taxi que le había dado Shinji.

Por su parte Touji (que había sido elegido por ser el más atlético de todos) saltó la muralla trasera y corrió a todo lo que podía, dando la vuelta a la manzana para acercarse discretamente hasta el famoso automóvil negro.

Clinton y Reagan estaban tan entretenidos en una conversación mientras vigilaban la escuela, que nunca notaron a un chico que se acercó a gatas hasta la parte trasera del automóvil. Por supuesto, tampoco vieron que obstruyó el tubo de escape con una enorme patata y luego se alejó tan discretamente como había llegado.

Pocos minutos después, un taxi se estacionaba frente a la escuela. Tres chicas y dos chicos corrieron hasta el taxi y saltaron adentro lo más rápido que podían.

-- ¿Por que tanta prisa chicos?...oigan ¿Se están arrancando de clases? –- preguntó el taxista, en eso reconoció a Shinji –- Oye, tú eres el chico de la otra noche ¿Qué pretendes ahora¿Una Orgía?

-- _Si cierras la boca y conduces como alma que lleva el diablo, te doy algo extra_ –- dijo Shinji pasándole unos billetes.

-- ¡Sujétense a lo puedan! –- dijo el taxista y arrancó el taxi rechinando los neumáticos y dejando una nube de polvo detrás de sí.

Obviamente, eso no pasó desapercibido para Clinton y Reagan. Al ver a Shinji subiéndose a un taxi, supieron que no andaba en nada bueno, así que encendieron el motor y aceleraron para cerrarles el paso, pero no contaban con la pericia del taxista, que en un repentino giro, los pasó como si nada y continuó hasta la esquina, donde frenó bruscamente y abrió una puerta. Un chico en ropa deportiva saltó dentro del taxi y arrancaron perdiéndose al doblar la esquina.

Clinton, giró el manubrio con destreza y aceleró para darle alcance al taxi, solo que el automóvil no respondía, comenzó a dar tirones hasta que se detuvo a mitad de la calle.

-- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué no aceleras? –- preguntó Reagan.

-- No es mi culpa. Esta porquería no quiere andar –- le respondió Clinton.

Los agentes bajaron furiosos del automóvil. Clinton se dedicó a patearlo mientras que Reagan hacía parar a un conductor que pasaba por ahí.

-- Seguridad de NERV. Necesito su automóvil –- dijo mostrando su credencial.

-- ¿Y porque no me agarras el /&/9Ç/()0? y después metete tu credencial por el &Çç &$ –- dijo el sujeto, subió la ventanilla y dejó a Reagan de pie en medio de una nube de polvo.

-- ¡No puedo creer esto! –- gritó Clinton mirando la parte trasera del automóvil.

-- ¿Qué pasa Clinton¿Ya sabes que anda mal con ese montón de tuercas?

-- Mira el tubo de escape.

Reagan hizo lo que le dijo su compañero y vio una flamante patata obstruyendo el tubo de escape. No pudo evitar una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-- El motor se ahogó –- explicó Clinton -- Ese último mocoso que subió al taxi debió poner esta maldita patata en el tubo de escape. Hay que llamar refuerzos para...

-- ¿Estas loco Clinton? –- preguntó Reagan tomándolo de las solapas -- ¿Qué vas a decir¿Que perdimos a Ikari, porque uno de sus amigos puso una patata en nuestro tubo de escape? Seriamos el hazmerreír de todo NERV. No, esto tenemos que hacerlo solos –- finalizó Reagan soltando a su compañero.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un poco después y al otro lado de la ciudad, Shinji recogía las llaves de un flamante Jeep 4X4 color rojo de 4 puertas (5 si contamos la trasera para carga).

-- ¿Seguro que tienes permiso para conducir? -– preguntó el agente, no muy seguro al ver a Shinji, pese a tener en regla todos los papeles del contrato de arriendo.

-- Aquí lo tiene -- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, pasándole el permiso de conducir que le habían dado en NERV.

Unos minutos después, hacía un alto en casa de Touji para recoger a los chicos y las cosas que habían preparado el día anterior. Media hora después ya iban en camino de un famoso balneario a las afueras de Tokio-2. Shinji iba al volante del Jeep, con una radiante sonrisa y unas gafas de sol, al lado de él, una también sonriente Isuzo junto con Aya, en los asientos de atrás, Touji, Mouki y Kensuke.

-- No sabía que tenías permiso para conducir Shinji –- comentó Touji.

-- _Me lo dieron hace poco. Fue idea de Misato. Dijo que debíamos saber conducir por si se presentaba algún imprevisto. Asuka y Rei también tienen permiso._

-- Pero no entiendo porque rentar un Jeep. ¿No hubiera sido mejor ir en Tren Bala? Nos deja cerca del balneario y tú no tendrías que agotarte conduciendo -– preguntó Isuzo.

-- _Es verdad, pero si hubiéramos hecho eso, esos idiotas podrían llamar y tener más agentes esperándonos en la estación al llegar._

-- ¿Cómo podrían hacer eso si no saben donde vamos? -– preguntó Mouki.

-- _Por que tarde o temprano darán con el taxista que nos llevó y le preguntaran donde nos dejó._

-- Por eso lo hiciste parar una cuadra antes del Renta Car y nosotros nos fuimos donde Touji -– dijo Kensuke.

-- _Así es amigo, así les será más difícil averiguar donde fuimos._

Los chicos rieron y felicitaron a Shinji por su excelente plan. Todo había salido bien, el día estaba precioso, habían tomado la ruta panorámica para disfrutar del paisaje y por los parlantes del Jeep se escuchaba a Bruce Springsteen cantando "Glory Days" ¿Qué mejor?

****

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Espero haberme reivindicado.

Como prometí, el presente capítulo fue más entretenido que el anterior (Espero) y el Shinji Hentai ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas.

¿Qué les parecieron Clinton y Reagan? En solo dos capítulos ya les tomé cariño a esos dos y pienso mantenerlos hasta el final del Fic, soportando las ocurrencias del Shinji Hentai.

En una de esas, también incluyo al Agente Bush.

Espero sus comentarios.


	15. Chapter 15

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XV: "SOL, PLAYA Y PROBLEMAS"**

Asuka y Hikari estaban sirviéndose su almuerzo sentadas en una de las bancas del patio. Ninguna hacia el más mínimo comentario. Comían de manera casi ausente, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos, pero con algo en común, la desaparición de cierto grupo de chicos y la confirmación de que otro grupo de chicas, también había desaparecido a la misma hora.

-- ¿Dónde crees que hayan ido? -– dijo finalmente Hikari.

-- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa? –- respondió Asuka algo molesta.

-- ¿Crees que esten...? –- Hikari no pudo terminar la frase, roja de la vergüenza.

Asuka frunció el seño. Sabía que Shinji no tendría el valor como para proponer algo semejante, pero no podía decir lo mismo del "Shinji Hentai", no después de que el día anterior le propusiera hacer un trío con Rei. Eso la llevaba al siguiente punto ¿Shinji lo habrá hecho con Isuzo? Asuka supo la respuesta apenas formuló la pregunta, SI, lo habían hecho.

Para los demás eso era una incógnita, pero no para ella. Ella conocía a Shinji mejor que nadie, no en vano había vivido con él. Conocía cada uno de sus gestos y sus significados y por la forma en que se comportaba con Isuzo y la forma en que la trataba, aún siendo el "Shinji Alfeñique" podía ver que había una gran proximidad y confianza con ella, ese tipo de proximidad y confianza que solo se logra después de compartir intimidad.

Asuka sintió una punzada al imaginar a Isuzo en la cama con Shinji, se sintió herida, traicionada, pero sabía que no tenía nada que reclamar, él no le pertenecía, nunca le había pertenecido, ella misma se había encargado de alejarlo y abrir una brecha entre ellos. Asuka se sobresaltó al encontrarse pensando de esa manera ¿Por qué tenía importarle lo que hiciera ese Hentai?...para su total frustración, también supo la respuesta al formular la pregunta, solo que no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo ya que fue sacada de su tren de pensamientos cuando escuchó los sollozos de su amiga. Hikari estaba llorando, llorando por culpa de un patético intento de ser humano.

-- ¡Deja de llorar! –- le dijo enojada –- Ese idiota no merece tus lágrimas.

Pero las palabras de Asuka solo hicieron aumentar el llanto de su amiga.

-- Pensé... que era diferente... y ahora está... con una de esas tipas... yo creí que... él... y yo... -– Hikari intentó continuar, pero el llanto se lo impidió.

Asuka apuñó las manos impotente y decidió patear a Touji hasta la muerte apenas lo viera.

-- No creo que esté con una de ellas.

Las dos chicas levantaron la vista y vieron a Rei a unos pasos de ellas.

-- ¿Y a ti quien te invitó muñeca? –- gruñó Asuka.

-- Espera Asuka –- dijo Hikari limpiándose las lágrimas -- ¿Qué quieres decir Rei? -– preguntó.

Rei caminó hasta ellas y se sentó junto a Hikari, con la vista al frente en un punto indeterminado.

-- El te quiere, eso lo sabemos todos, se le nota en la cara cuando te mira.

Hikari se puso roja en el acto.

-- Si la quisiera, entonces no estaría con una de las amigas de la Vaca Lechera –- dijo Asuka.

-- ¿Estas segura de que está con una de ellas? -- preguntó Rei mirándola.

Asuka y Hikari miraron a Rei interrogantes. Rei devolvió la vista al frente antes de contestar.

-- Shinji nunca había tenía amigos antes de llegar a Tokio-3, pero desde que conoció a Touji y Kensuke, se volvieron inseparables. Donde va uno, van los otros dos, así son ellos, mas que amigos parecen hermanos.

Asuka y Hikari miraron a Rei con sorpresa. Lo que dijo la chica no era ninguna locura, de hecho, tenía mucho de razón en sus fundamentos.

-- Con Isuzo y sus amigas es algo parecido. Como Isuzo y Shinji son pareja, es lógico que sus amigos se junten, pero eso no quiere decir que ellos se hagan pareja también.

Hikari abrió los ojos en sorpresa por lo que Rei acabada de decir, pero aún así...

Asuka también fue golpeada por el razonamiento de Rei y recordó que Touji y Hikari habían estado muy cercamos últimamente, tanto, que no dudaba que un día u otro se harían novios... entonces ¿Qué pasó?

-- Touji nunca me gustó para ti -– dijo Asuka atrayendo la atención -– Siempre lo encontré un tonto salido, pero por alguna razón, para ti es el hombre perfecto. Tú lo quieres y se notaban que él te correspondía ¿Qué pasó que lo cambio todo? –- le preguntó a su amiga.

-- Pensé que era diferente –- dijo Hikari con el seño fruncido -– Pero fue capas de espiar a las chicas en las duchas... de Kensuke no me extraña, pero Touji no era de ese tipo... o eso pensé... me decepcionó.

Asuka miró a su amiga y no pudo dejar de concordar un poco con ella. En su momento también se había decepcionado de Shinji cuando paso ese incidente.

-- Son hombres -– dijo Rei atrayendo la atención –- Los hombres son así. Si ven a una mujer bonita, se van a voltear a mirarla, aunque estén con su esposa o con su novia al lado. Es parte de su naturaleza, eso nunca va a cambiar. Touji es hombre, no puede evitar actuar así de vez en cuando, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera –- finalizó Rei dejando a las dos chicas con los ojos como platos.

-- ¿Y tú como sabe tanto de hombres? -– pregunto Asuka sorprendida.

-- Sentido común -– contestó Rei dejando a Asuka igual de sorprendida.

-- Gracias Rei –- dijo Hikari –- Hablaré con él –- le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Rei afirmó con la cabeza. Asuka miró a su amiga y respiró pesadamente, Hikari ya había tomado su decisión, ahora solo podía apoyarla. Le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención y le sonrió afirmando con la cabeza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El balneario era hermoso, arenas blancas, aguas cristalinas y una suave brisa marina. Había un buen número de personas para ser día laboral, por lo que el grupo caminó un poco para encontrar un buen lugar, pero unos minutos después ya se habían instalado con sus cosas junto con un par de sombrillas.

Las chicas se quitaron la ropa dejando ver sus trajes de baño, Isuzo llevaba un infartarte bikini blanco, Aya un pequeñísimo Bikini Azul y Mouki, la más recatada, un traje de dos piezas con tirantes laterales, pero que a cambio la hacía verse tremendamente sexy.

Kensuke estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, al menos hasta que Shinji se apiado de él y le cerró la boca con una mano. Touji también estaba sorprendido, pero no se mostraba tan entusiasmado como sus amigos.

-- ¡Vamos al agua chicas! –- dijo Mouki y corrió hasta la orilla del mar seguida de Aya e Isuzo.

Los tres chicos se quedaron de pie viendo como las chicas se internaban en el agua y comenzaban a jugar, lanzándose agua unas a otras mientras gritaban y reían felices como niñas pequeñas.

-- Gracias Shinji -– dijo Kensuke con los ojos anegados en lágrimas –- Gracias a ti, se acaba de cumplir uno de mis sueños, estar en la playa con grupo de hermosas chicas... soy tan feliz –- dijo emocionado.

Shinji sonrió y le dio un fraternal abrazo a su amigo mientras observaban a las chicas.

-- _No hay nada que agradecer. Solo disfruta del día y lígate a una_ –- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, causando que la nariz de Kensuke sangrara un poco.

-- ¡Chicos! Vengan, el agua está deliciosa –- les gritó Isuzo haciéndoles señas con una mano.

_-- Ve con ellas_ -– le dijo Shinji a Kensuke, dándole una palmada en la espalda –- _Touji y yo aseguraremos las cosas y te alcanzamos._

Kensuke afirmó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo hasta donde las chicas. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Shinji se volteó hacia Touji con el seño fruncido.

-- _¿Qué te pasa? Hace un rato que te veo raro ¿Estas enfermo?_

-- ...estoy bien –- respondió Touji algo desganado.

-- _¿Cuál es tu problema hombre? Mira este lugar_ –- dijo Shinji extendiendo los brazos -– _Es precioso, tenemos un hermoso día y tres espectaculares chicas, una para cada uno ¿Cuál es el problema?_

-- Ninguno, es solo que...

-- _¿Hikari?_ –- preguntó Shinji, entendiendo para donde iban los tiros.

Touji observó a Shinji por un momento considerando que hacer. Nunca había sido bueno para expresar sus sentimientos, cada vez que lo quería hacer, sentía que se le desconectaba el cerebro, pero en este momento se sentía tan en confianza, que decidió abrirse por primera vez en su vida.

-- Si, es por ella –- dijo algo avergonzado.

Shinji miró a su amigo y se sentó en la arena. Touji lo imitó y se quedaron ahí por un rato, observando como las chicas le lanzaban a agua a Kensuke.

-- _Ustedes habían estado muy cercanos últimamente. Incluso Hikari te llevaba el almuerzo todos los días... ¿Qué pasó?_

-- Todo iba bien hasta lo de las duchas, desde ese día... desde ese día ya no me quiere ver ni en pintura.

-- _Oye, lo siento amigo, nunca creía que eso podría traerte tantos problemas _–- dijo Shinji apenado

-- No fue tu culpa Shinji. Tú no me obligaste a espiar a las chicas, yo fui porque quise, además, no es que con Hikari fuéramos novios o algo, solo éramos amigos...

-- _¿Amigos? Si como no _–- dijo Shinji con sarcasmo –- _Por si no lo sabias, en nuestra clase corrían las apuestas sobre cuando se harían novios... incluso un par de maestros apostaron._

Touji gimió y Shinji se largó a reír dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-- _Tranquilo campeón. No puede ser tan malo. El día que le partí la cara al Ex de Isuzo, te vi junto con ella._

-- Si, pero cuando vio que no me iba a morir, dio la media vuelta y se fue -– dijo resignado.

-- _Eso es estupendo_ –- dijo Shinji atrayendo la atención de Touji –- _Si se preocupó por ti, es porque aún significas algo para ella._

Touji abrió los ojos desorbitados y Shinji se puso de pie

-- _¿La quieres?_ –- preguntó Shinji mirándolo con seriedad y Touji afirmo, rojo de vergüenza -– _Entonces deja de perder el tiempo y ve por ella_ -– le dijo guiñándole un ojo –- _Bien, como ya todo está arreglado, deja de lamentarte y disfruta del día. Para eso viniste ¿Recuerdas? Y si no quieres ligarte a Mouki o Aya, entonces no hay problema, déjaselas a Kensuke, él estará encantado_ –- finalizó Shinji señalando al mar, donde el susodicho estaba siendo ahogado por Aya y Mouki, mientras Isuzo reía a más no poder.

Touji sonrió y al levantar la cabeza vio la mano extendía de Shinji. Tomó la mano de su amigo y se puso de pie con su ayuda.

-- ¿Qué rayos te pasó, Shinji? Hay veces que te desconozco, es como si fueras otro –- dijo Touji.

-- _Si, ya me han dicho eso antes_ -– respondió Shinji con una sonrisa –- _Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a salvar a Kensuke o esas dos lo van a terminar ahogando de verdad._

-- Jajaja, tienes razón... ¡El último que llega es un huevo podrido! –- gritó Touji y corrió al agua.

-- _Oye, espera, eso fue trampa ¡Saliste antes que yo! _–- reclamó Shinji corriendo detrás de su amigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato entró corriendo al laboratorio, donde Ritsuko y Maya estaban sentadas ante unas terminales tecleando y analizando unos datos.

-- ¿Encontraste la cura? – pregunto Misato excitada, llegando junto a Ritsuko.

-- No –- fue la lapidaria respuesta de la científica.

-- ¿No? -– preguntó Misato sorprendida -- ¿Y entonces para que me llamaste? Pensé que ya habías encontrado una cura -– dijo Misato con el seño fruncido.

-- Nunca dije que había encontrado una solución. Lo que dije es que había encontrado algo nuevo –- respondió Ritsuko con toda calma –- Maya, pon los gráficos en pantalla.

--Si doctora –- respondió Maya y desplegó unos gráficos en un monitor.

-- Mira esto. Estos gráficos muestran los patrones cerebrales de Shinji. Los de arriba son del "Shinji Normal" y los de abajo son los del "Otro Shinji". Ahora, analizando esto, nos percatamos de dos cosas. Primero, los patrones del "Shinji Normal", están siendo lentamente reemplazados por los del "Otro Shinji"

-- ¿Quieres decir que Shinji va en camino de ser el "Shinji Hentai" por tiempo completo? –- preguntó Misato visiblemente sorprendida.

-- Efectivamente, poco a poco esta otra personalidad está tomando el control de Shinji, pero es un proceso bastan lento, así que aún tenemos tiempo antes de que el cambio sea completo, pero aún así, Shinji ya debe de haber cambiado un poco su personalidad -– concluyó Ritsuko.

-- ...Shinji me comentó algo de eso el otro día –- dijo Misato poniéndose seria –- Me comentó que se sentía con más confianza que antes, que habían veces que se desconocía pese a ser él.

-- Como te dije, el proceso ya se inició y no se puede detener –- señaló Ritsuko.

-- Mayor razón para que te apresures en encontrar una cura.

-- Ese es el otro punto del que quería habarte ¿Acaso estamos haciendo bien en buscar una cura?

-- ¿Qué quieres decir? -– preguntó Misato.

-- Según estos patrones, ambos Shinjis son personas totalmente diferentes, pero a la vez son Shinji. Eso me lleva a pensar ¿Estamos haciendo bien en tratar de eliminar a este otro Shinji?

-- ¿De que hablas Ritsuko? El otro día casi le vuela la cabeza a un chico con una pistola.

-- Eso pasó porque el chico lo hizo enfurecer, de hecho, estaba mucho más furioso que en la pelea con el Angel, según las cifras, sus emociones en ese momento eran 100 furia, no es de extrañar que actuara así.

-- Por lo mismo debes encontrar una cura –- insistió Misato.

-- No Misato, no es una cura lo que debemos encontrar. Según las MAGGIE, ambos son Shinji¿entiendes, no podemos eliminar a esta otra personalidad, porque si lo hacemos Shinji morirá.

-- ¿QUÉ? –- preguntó Misato espantada.

-- Lo que oyes, si eliminamos a esta otra personalidad, estaríamos matando a Shinji porque es parte de él. Ahora, el problema es que tampoco podemos unirlas, porque son incompatibles, si lo hacemos, también morirá –- concluyó la doctora.

-- ¿Y que pretendes hacer? -– preguntó Misato sintiéndose mareada por la revelación de Ritsuko.

-- Estoy trabajando en algo. No es seguro, pero haré todo lo posible.

-- Esta bien... lo dejo en tus manos –- dijo Misato tratando de asimilar las cosas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los chicos la estaban pasando realmente bien ese día. Habían jugado en el agua y luego nadaron durante un rato. Un poco después, fueron a dar una vuelta en unas motos de agua que habían para rentar. Shinji se fue con Isuzo, Touji con Aya y Kensuke con Mouki. Luego de recorrer el balneario, se sirvieron unos helados y regresaron donde tenían sus cosas con la idea de descansar y tomar un poco de sol.

Isuzo se tendió boca bajo sobre una toalla y le pidió a Shinji que le pusiera bronceador en la espalda. Touji y Kensuke miraron con envidia a su amigo mientras le pasaba las manos por la espalda a la chica y desviaron su vista hacia Aya y Mouki.

-- ¡NI LO SUEÑEN! –- rugieron las chicas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clinton y Reagan no eran hombres felices, a decir verdad, estaban bastante enojados. Primeramente, estaba el humillante episodio de la patata en el tubo de escape y después los mil y un malabares que debieron realizar para dar con el paradero de Shinji Ikari.

Lo primero fue localizar al taxi que había recogido al grupo de chicos. Clinton alcanzó a memorizar la matrícula, así que no les fue difícil dar con la compañía y luego con el conductor. Una vez que hablaron con él, supieron que Shinji se había bajado en pleno centro de Tokio-3 y los demás en una zona residencial.

El lugar donde Shinji había bajado no tenía nada en especial, solo algunos negocios pequeños y un salón de juegos, así que comenzaron por ahí. Luego de una frustrante hora, no habían llegado a ninguna parte, Shinji se había hecho humo, por lo que decidieron seguir con la otra pista. Los chicos se habían bajado en un barrio residencial, pero nadie los había visto. Supusieron que uno de los chicos vivía allí, así que solicitaron los datos a NERV. Efectivamente, Suzuhara Touji vivía a un par de cuadras. Al allanar la casa, la encontraron vacía y sin ninguna pista del paradero de los chicos. En ese momento la suerte les sonrió.

Una anciana aprecio en la puerta de la casa de Suzuhara, preguntando que pasaba. Al mostrar sus credenciales y conversar con ella un momento, se dieron cuenta de que era la cotilla del barrio, ya que le sabía la vida completa a Suzuhara y su familia, además de contarle con lujo de detalle como el chico había llegado a casa en horas de clase con tres chicas y uno de sus amigos y como poco después había llegado otro chico en un Jeep color rojo, que identificó como Shinji al mostrarle una fotografía. Dijo que los chicos se habían cambiado de ropa al salir, que cargaron el Jeep y se fueron unos minutos después con Shinji al volante.

Con esa detallada información, los Agentes de Seguridad armaron el puzzle. Shinji se había bajado en la ciudad para recoger el Jeep, mientras que sus amigos preparaban las cosas en casa de Suzuhara y después se habían ido a... no lo sabían, pero si necesitaban un automóvil, no debía ser muy cerca, por lo que debieron conseguir prestado o rentar el Jeep ya que Ikari no tenía vehículo, y ahí estaba la clave.

Ambos hombres apostaron porque Shinji había rentado el automóvil y regresaron a la ciudad. Recordaban haber visto un Renta Car, cerca de donde Shinji había bajado. Al cabo de unos minutos estaban ahí, pero era hora de colación y debieron esperar a que los dueños regresaran. Una hora después el local se abrió y pudieron confirmar que Shinji Ikari había retirado un Jeep rojo durante la mañana. Como la empresa tenía un sistema de rastreo en todos sus automóviles en caso de robo, no tuvieron muchos problemas para encontrar al grupo de fugitivos, por lo que ahora los dos hombres iban en camino de un conocido balneario a las afueras de Tokio-2.

-- No puedo creerlo –- se quejaba Reagan –- Perdimos la mañana y parten de tarde buscando y resulta que el mocoso está tranquilamente tomando sol en un balneario con novia y sus amigos.

-- Espera a que lo atrapemos y verá quienes somos –- dijo Clinton igual de enojado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya estaba atardeciendo y los chicos decidieron que ya era hora de regresar. Había sido un día espectacularmente hermoso, lo habían pasado de maravillas y Aya y Mouki debieron reconocer que Touji y Kensuke no eran tan idotas como habían creído, de hecho, Mouki había terminado llevándose bastante bien con Kensuke.

Los chicos caminaban rumbo al Jeep cargando las sombrillas y el resto de las cosas cuando Mouki abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se detuvo.

-- ¿Qué pasa Mouki? Parece que viste un fantasma -– preguntó divertida Aya.

Mouki retrocedió y le hizo señas para que la siguieran. Los demás se miraron entre sí y fueron donde la chica.

-- ¿Qué pasa Mouki? –- preguntó Isuzo.

-- Esos tipos, Clinton y Reagan, acaban de bajar de un automóvil... y comenzaron a buscarnos.

-- ¿Que? –- preguntaron todos.

-- Bajen la voz y no volteen –- dijo Mouki.

-- _¿Nos han visto?_ -– preguntó Shinji.

-- Aún no –- respondió Mouki.

-- _Bien, vamos para allá y mezclémonos con la gente antes de que nos vean _–- dijo Shinji apuntando a un grupo de gente

Los chicos caminaron discretamente hasta salir del rango de visión de los hombres y los miraron escondidos desde atrás de un local de bebidas.

-- ¿Y ahora que haremos? El Jeep esta justo por donde están ellos –- dijo Kensuke.

-- Shinji... esos tipos solo están interesados en ti ¿verdad? -– preguntó Mouki.

-- _Si¿Por qué la pregunta?_

-- Tengo una idea –- dijo Mouki con una sonrisa traviesa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Para ser día de semana esto está lleno de gente –- dijo Clinton.

-- Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar –- dijo Reagan.

Justo en ese momento, Shinji Ikari aparece caminando directo hacia ellos, riendo muy divertido con tres lindas chicas. Apenas los ve, se congela en el acto.

-- _¡USTEDES!_ -– dice sorprendido.

-- ¡IKARI! –- rugen Clinton y Reagan.

-- _¡CORRAN!_ –- grita Shinji y da media vuelta y corre junto con las chicas, seguidos de cerca por Clinton y Reagan.

Shinji y las chicas corren a todo lo que dan esquivando a la gente que se les atravesaba y fueron directo hasta un local que se encontraba repleto de hombres muy, MUY musculosos, ya que se estaba llevando a cabo una competencia de vencidas. Shinji entró primero y se perdió ente la multitud, las chicas entraron detrás de él, seguidas de cerca por Clinton y Reagan.

-- ¡AUXILIOOOOOO! –- gritaron Isuzo, Aya y Mouki apenas entraron al local y se lanzaron a los brazos de los más musculosos que encontraron.

-- ¿Qué pasa chicas¿Por que lloran? -– preguntó uno, mientras los demás dejaban lo que hacían y se acercaban para escuchar. Justo en ese momento, entraron Clinton y Reagan.

-- ¡Esos tipos querían abusar de nosotras! –- dijo Mouki entre lagrimas señalando a Clinton y Reagan.

-- ¿QUEEEEEEE? –- rugieron todos.

-- ¿QUÉ? –- preguntaron Clinton y Reagan.

-- Les dijimos que no somos de ese tipo chicas, pero... pero... intentaron manosearnos y quitarnos la ropa –- dijo Mouki entre lágrimas y un MUY convincente llanto.

-- Oigan, no, esperen, esto es un malentendido –- dijo Reagan, cuando vio que todos caminaban lentamente hacia ellos con miradas de furia y enseñando amenazadoramente los dientes.

-- Este es un asunto oficial de NERV -– dijo Clinton mostrando su credencial, pero nadie pareció intimidarse por eso.

-- ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! -– rugieron todos y se fueron sobre ellos.

-- ¡WAAAAAAAAA!

¡PLAFF¡STOMP¡POFF¡POW¡PAFF¡KATAPLUM!

Veinte sufridos minutos después. Los Agentes Clinton y Reagan caminaban lenta y dolorosamente rumbo a su automóvil. Llevaban la ropa destrozada, moretones y magulladuras por todas partes, ojos morados, dientes menos y un poco de sangre saliendo de nariz y boca... Clinton también había perdido un zapato.

-- Malditas mocosas –- dijo Reagan –- Cuando las encuentre...

-- ¡No de nuevo! –- exclamó Clinton, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

-- ¿Que pasa? –- preguntó Reagan. Entonces vio que los cuatro neumáticos del automóvil estaban sin aire –- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? –- se preguntó resignado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Jajajajajaja, debieron haberlo visto chicos. Los hicieron puré, jajajaja –- reía Mouki.

-- Fue una idea genial Mouki -– dijo Aya –- Y eres una gran actriz.

-- Si, y gracias a que le sacamos el aire a sus neumáticos, no creo que nos sigan muy pronto –- dijo Kensuke.

-- Pero Shinji ¿Esto no te traerá problemas? –- preguntó Isuzo.

-- _En una de esas, pero valió la pena, jajajaja_ –- dijo Shinji feliz –-_ No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Lo importante es que lo pasamos bien ¿Verdad?_

-- ¡SI! -– respondieron todos con alegría. La verdad es que realmente lo había pasado bien.

El camino de regreso fue mucho más tranquilo, principalmente por que estaban cansados por el largo día, pero aún así, conversaban y reían recordando lo que habían hecho ese día mientras observaban el atardecer desde la carretera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando el grupo llegó a Tokio-3, Shinji los fue a dejar a cada uno a sus casas, por lo que cuando llegó al edifico donde vivía con Kaji, eran ya casi las 9:30 de la noche. Estacionó el Jeep que debía devolver al día siguiente y se encaminó a la entrada del edificio con una radiante sonrisa.

-- ¡IKARIIIIII!

Shinji se volteo al escuchar el grito y vio a unos machucados Clinton y Reagan bajar de su famoso automóvil y caminar hasta él, y no con muy buenas intenciones. Cuando los hombres estaban por ponerle las manos encima, un conocido deportivo azul se estacionó junto a ellos haciendo rechinar los neumáticos.

-- Shinji, Clinton, Reagan...¿Que paso? –- preguntó Misato, bajando de su auto y mirando a los agentes de seguridad de arriba a abajo.

-- _¡MISATO!_ –- dijo Shinji y corrió hasta los brazos de la mujer.

-- ¿Qué pasó Shinji? -– preguntó la mujer, mirando con mala cara a sus aporreados subordinados.

-- _Fue horrible Misato_ –- dijo Shinji mirando a la mujer –- _Venía de casa de Touji cuando apareció una pandilla de motoristas, me rodearon, me gritaron cosas... creí que me matarían, pero justo en ese momento aparecieron ellos y pelearon con toda la pandilla para salvarme._

-- ¿De verdad? -– preguntó Misato sorprendida.

-- _De verdad, mira como los dejaron_ -– dijo Shinji señalando a Clinton y Reagan –- _Pero pudieron con todos ellos y al final los tipos arrancaron, después de eso me trajeron a casa y llegaste tú._

-- ¿Es verdad eso? -– preguntó Misato a Clinton y Reagan.

-- Bueno... -– comenzó Reagan rascándose la nuca.

-- Los felicito –- dijo Misato –- Buen trabajo. Los voy a recomendar para un aumento de suelto.

-- G, gracias Mayor –- dijo Clinton.

-- Pueden tomarse la noche libre, yo me encargo de Shinji, pero mañana los quiero aquí a primera hora. ¿Esta claro? -– dijo Misato.

-- Si Mayor, gracias Mayor –- contestaron los dos.

-- Ahora entremos Shinji, en el departamento me lo cuentas todo –- dijo Misato encaminándose con Shinji al edificio.

-- _¿Vienes de NERV?_ -– preguntó Shinji.

-- Si, acabo de salir y decidía venir a visitarte.

-- _En ese caso, te prepararé una deliciosa cena._

-- Gracias Shinji, eres un amor –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa –- Por cierto, estás tostadito ¿Estuviste tomando sol?

-- _Si, un poco, jejeje..._

Parados en mitad de la acera, dos hombres miraban desaparecer a la pareja dentro del edificio, estaban uno al lado del otro, con los hombros caídos y dos puntitos donde antes tenían los ojos.

-- ... lo odio -– dijo Clinton.

-- ... yo también –- le respondió Reagan

****

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Otro capítulo entre serio y divertido. Cómo sea, el alboroto del siglo está a la vuelta de la esquina. Sigan leyendo


	16. Chapter 16

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XVI: "ISUZO NO ESTA. LIBRE OTRA VEZ"**

Era una agradable mañana de sábado en Tokio-3. Shinji se había levantado temprano y se había avocado a las tareas de la casa. Misato había decidido quedarse a dormir en la habitación de Kaji, ya que Asuka iba a pasar la noche donde Hikari y al parecer, no quería estar sola. Podía ver algo de nostalgia en su tutora, y debía reconocer, que él también extrañaba los viejos tiempos.

Shinji hizo todas sus cosas con el mayor silencio que pudo para no perturbar el sueño de Misato. Una vez que terminó, salió a la terraza del departamento y se sentó en una de las sillas que había junto a una pequeña mesa redonda. Shinji nunca había sido amigo de la bebida, principalmente porque aun no cumplía los 15, pero ese día necesitaba algo más fuerte que una taza de café, así que optó por tomar una botella de vino de la licorera de Kaji, e instalarse en la terraza a degustar del licor mientras pensaba.

Sus pensamientos se fueron inmediatamente donde Isuzo. Para esa hora, Isuzo ya debía estar camino a Francia. Debería sentirse triste al no poder verla durante una semana, pero extrañamente se sentía aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima... esa no era una buena señal.

Tomó su cartera y sacó la fotografía de Isuzo. Ciertamente era una chica hermosa, no había duda de que era muy afortunado, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía aliviado al no verla en unos días?... es verdad que el que inició todo fue su "Otro Yo", pero tenía que reconocer que a él también le agradó la idea. Entonces... ¿Amaba a Isuzo?

Luego de largo rato pensando en ello, no pudo encontrar respuesta, tenía demasiadas dudas, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, es de que la quería. Era agradable estar con ella, lo había pasado muy bien en su compañía, y que decir de las tardes y noches que compartieron, simplemente maravillosas. Pero si algo había aprendido con todo esto, es que una relación no se puede basar solo en sexo...no importa que tan bueno sea.

De pronto, algo se cayó de su cartera. Al recogerlo se dio cuenta de que era otra fotografía, una que había hecho Misato un tiempo atrás. El estaba en el centro visiblemente avergonzado, a su derecha una Asuka bastante enojada y a su izquierda, una siempre seria y fría Rei.

Shinji sonrió y paso los dedos sobre la fotografía, sobre las caras de Asuka y Rei. Sintió que algo se removía dentro de él al ver el rostro de las chicas, algo fuerte e intenso, algo que Isuzo nunca había logrado remover...

-- ¿No sabía que bebieras Shinji? –- dijo Misato apareciendo en la terraza.

-- ¡Misato! –- dijo Shinji, sorprendido al verla -- No lo hago... es solo que... necesitaba algo fuerte, eso es todo –- respondió apenado.

-- Si tú lo dices... bueno ¿Me invitas un trago o no? -– preguntó la mujer sentándose en otra silla.

-- Traeré otra copa.

-- No es necesario, tomaré en la tuya, si no te molesta –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa.

-- No, claro que no.

Misato se la sirvió de un trago, así que Shinji le sirvió otra. Una vez que la mujer le dio el bajo y suspiró de contenta, se percató de las dos fotografías sobre la mesa. Shinji miraba al horizonte perdido en alguna parte, así que tomó las fotografías sin que él se diera cuenta.

-- Vaya, me acuerdo de esta. Yo la tomé –- dijo Misato atrayendo la atención de Shinji.

-- ¿Mmh?... ah, si, claro -– respondió Shinji sin mucho animo.

-- Y esta otra... wow, tu flamante novia. En verdad es bonita ¿Cuándo la voy a conocer?

-- No sé. Ahora no está en Tokio-3. Se fue a Francia por una semana con sus padres.

-- Ya veo, por eso estas tan deprimido. La hechas de menos -– le dijo divertida.

-- La verdad...No.

Misato se sorprendió por la respuesta. Según lo que habló con Shinji y lo que había averiguado, esa relación no fue solo cosa del "Shinji Hentai", por eso no había intervenido y le permitió seguir adelante, pero si ahora Shinji decía eso...

-- ¿Que quieres decir? -– preguntó con seriedad.

-- ...sé que debería extrañarla, pero en vez de eso, me siento aliviado de no verla por una semana. Eso no está bien... la quiero y me agrada mucho, pero... desde que estoy con ella siento que algo está mal... y tengo que descubrir que es.

-- Espero que lo hagas. No me gustaría saber que esa chica sufre por tu culpa.

-- A mi tampoco, ella no se lo merece –- dijo Shinji visiblemente apenado.

-- Busca en tu corazón Shinji. Ahí encontrarás las respuestas –- dijo Misato tomándole una mano –- Y si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en acudir conmigo.

-- Gracias –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

Misato afirmó con una sonrisa, se levantó, se estiró y fue hasta el borde de la terraza apoyándose en la baranda. Solo en ese momento, Shinji se percató de cómo estaba vestida su tutora. Llevaba una camisa de Kaji con las mangas remangadas y unas bragas blancas con encajes, que alcanzó a ver cuando ella se recargó sobre la baranda y se echó un poco hacia delante... Shinji comenzó a sudar frío, tener a su hermosa tutora escasamente vestida frente a él y en una pose devastadoramente erótica, no era su idea de una relajante mañana de sábado.

-- ¿Qué hora crees que sea Shinji? -– preguntó Misato con voz melodiosa.

-- 11:30 de la mañana –- dijo Shinji mirando su reloj -- ...eeeh¿Misato?

-- Dime Shinji –- dijo la mujer y se volteo encontrándose con Shinji mirando para otro lado y enseñándole su pulsera.

-- Está en Azul -– dijo Shinji un poco nervioso –- Pero si sigues vestida así delante de mí, no te garantizo que esté en azul por mucho tiempo más.

-- ¿Eeh? ...si, jejeje, creo que mejor me visto –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa nerviosa y se fue directo al cuarto de Kaji por su ropa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego del almuerzo, Shinji decidió ir a NERV con Misato, después de todo, no tenía nada que hacer ese día. Shinji debía haber devuelto el Jeep en la mañana, pero finalmente decidió llamar y extender el contrato por un par de días, por alguna razón presintió que le sería de utilidad, además, su sueldo de piloto le permitía el lujo, aún con el recorte que le iba a hacerle su padre todos los meses.

-- ¿Rentaste un Jeep? –- preguntó Misato, cuando vio a Shinji abriendo la puerta del Jeep.

-- Si, bien... tal vez salga a dar una vuelta más tarde -– le respondió Shinji.

-- Me lo hubieras dicho antes de rentarlo Shinji, pude haberte asignado un automóvil de NERV.

-- No gracias, lo prefiero así, además puedo pagarlo.

-- Quien como tu –- dijo Misato resignada al recordar su montaña de deudas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como Misato tenía cosas que hacer, Shinji quedó solo nada más entrar en NERV. Estuvo dando vueltas por los corredores sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó a una cafetería. Makoto, Shigeru y Maya estaban en una de las mesas, así que se acercó y pasó el rato conversando con ellos. Como ellos eran de los pocos que sabían su condición, le preguntaron como se sentía y que cosas lo había hecho hacer su "Otro yo".

Shinji les contó en líneas generales algunas de sus desventuras y sobre su novia, ya que los técnicos EVA habían esparcido la noticia por todo NERV. Luego de algunos minutos, Shinji volvió a quedar solo, ya que el trío debió volver al trabajo. Al no tener nada mejor que hacer, decidió visitar a Ritsuko para preguntar por la solución a su problema.

Luego de buscarla por un rato, finalmente encontró a la científica en su oficina y detrás de una montaña de carpetas. Comprensiva, Ritsuko hizo una pausa en su trabajo y le mostró a Shinji una serie de detallados gráficos y después estuvo 10 minutos parloteando sobre patrones cerebrales y otras cosas de las que jamás había escuchado y que de paso, lo dejaron completamente mareado. Lo único que sacó en claro, es que Ritsuko aún no tenía una cura, pero que ya estaba trabajando en algo. Shinji se sintió completamente derrotado y se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Ritsuko. La mujer lo miró divertida quitándose los lentes.

-- No es gracioso –- dijo Shinji con el seño fruncido.

-- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo –- respondió Ritsuko divertida.

Shinji la miró de medio lado y luego quedó en un estado de enfuruñamiento más propio de Asuka que de él. Como Ritsuko había conocido a Shinji más a fondo últimamente... bastante a fondo en realidad (ustedes entienden) sabía que al chico le pasaba algo, y estaba segura que ese "Algo" tenía que ver con su otra personalidad.

-- ¿Cuál es el problema Shinji? No estas así solo por lo de la cura ¿Me equivoco?

Ahora, es preciso señalar que Shinji y Ritsuko no eran lo que se dice "Amigos" propiamente tal, su relación era mas bien de "Paciente, Doctora con ventajas" pero por causa de esas "Ventajas" habían llegado a tener una relación más estrecha de lo que nadie imaginaba, así que tenían la suficiente confianza como para contarse cosas que a otros no se atreverían a contar...

-- Jajajajajajaja...jajajajajaja... me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ver eso, jajajajajaja...

-- No le encuentro la gracia... bueno, si tiene gracia, pero... olvídalo...

-- jajaja... no te enojes, jajaja... ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso? –- preguntó Ristuko divertida.

-- Fue idea de Mouki, una de las amigas de Isuzo... pero realmente me siento mal por ellos. Si los hubieras visto, quedaron para la historia –- dijo Shinji recordando a Clinton y Reagan.

-- No te preocupes tanto, en el fondo les pagan para eso, además Misato les va a dar un aumento.

-- Si, bien, supongo...

-- Levanta el ánimo Shinji, voy a encontrar una solución. Confía en mi.

-- Jajajajajaja...jajajajaja...

-- ¿Cuál es la gracia? -– preguntó Ritsuko con el seño fruncido.

-- jajaja, es solo que... jaja... se me hace difícil creer que te esté tuteando y que tú me pidas que confié en ti.

-- ¿Por que? -– preguntó Ritsuko con verdadero interés.

-- Bueno... hasta un tiempo atrás, no te tenía en muy buena estima... a decir verdad no te soportaba. Durantes los exámenes me tratabas como sí fuera una cobaya o te la pasabas ordenándome cosas que no quería hacer... digamos que no estabas en mi lista de regalos navideños.

-- Bien, reconozco que puedo ser una "Perra" cuando me lo propongo, pero... ¿No me habías dicho que yo era tu fantasía sexual?

Shinji se sonrojó.

-- ... el que te odiara... no quiere decir que no te encontrara atractiva –- dijo avergonzado.

Ritsuko miró a Shinji con ojo crítico, posó los codos sobre su escritorio, entrelazó los dedos y descansó la cabeza sobre sus manos.

-- Has cambiado Shinji -– afirmo la doctora, atrayendo la atención de chico -– Hace un mes atrás, jamás me habrías hablado así, aunque nos hubiéramos acostado algunas veces, aún así, no hubieras podido hablarme de la forma que lo hiciste ahora.

-- Lo sé -– dijo Shinji sonrojado -- Ya se lo había dicho a Misato... algo de "EL" se me está pegando... y eso me asusta.

-- No te preocupes, encontraré una solución, confía en mi -– le respondió con una sonrisa que Shinji agradeció internamente -– Pero no puedes negar que no ha sido tan malo.

Shinji la miró extrañado y Ritsuko sonrió de forma... ¿Sensual?

-- Has hecho cosas que ni en sueños habrías soñado hacer, tienes una linda novia... y pudiste realizar tu fantasía sexual... más de una vez -– dijo Ritsuko, pasándose la lengua por sus labios.

Shinji sintió que la temperatura de la oficina había subido algunos grados...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Definitivamente tendría que cuidarse de Ritsuko. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre que estaban solos terminaban revolcándose en el suelo... sobre el escritorio en este caso.

¿En qué momento las cosas habían llegado hasta este punto? No estaba muy seguro, pero lo hacia sentirse orgulloso el saber que una mujer como Ritsuko lo consideraba un buen amante, oye, eso hablaba bien de él, además, para que ser mojigato, a él también le gustaba.

¡PLAFF!

-- Perdón, no lo...¡Padre!

Si, efectivamente, su querido padre.

Shinji estaba tan entretenido rememorando la última muesca que había agregado al respaldo de su cama, que chocó de frente con su padre al doblar por un pasillo y ahora ambos estaban sentados en el suelo.

-- ¿Está bien comandante? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki, tendiéndole una mano.

Gendo rechazó la mano de su antiguo maestro y se levantó sacudiendo su ropa.

-- Fíjate por donde caminas estúpido –- ladró Gendo.

-- Perdón –- dijo Shinji avergonzado, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Es que estaba de buen humor después de los malabares que hizo con Ritsuko.

-- No le encuentro la gracia -– dijo Gendo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-- ¡Yo tampoco! –- dijo Shinji poniéndose serio.

Gendo siguió su camino dedicándole una última mirada de odio. Fuyutsuki, siempre más gentil que su pequeño saltamontes, le tendió una mano a Shinji para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-- No le hagas caso. Se levantó con el pie izquierdo –- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-- Parece que se levanta con el pie izquierdo todos los días –- comentó Shinji.

-- Jajaja, Quizás tengas razón, por cierto, supe que tenías novia ¿Es bonita?

-- Bien... si, es preciosa.

-- ¿De verdad¿Y hasta donde has llegado? -– preguntó el hombre con complicidad.

-- ¡FUYUTSUKI! -– ladró Gendo desde el final del corredor.

-- Mierda –- masculló Fuyutsuki –- Después me lo cuentas todo -– dijo el hombre guiñándole un ojo y siguió a su discípulo.

Shinji quedó de pie en mitad del corredor con la ropa un poco desarreglada, el cabello despeinado y dos puntitos donde antes tenía los ojos... "¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?" se preguntó.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin un lugar donde podía estar tranquilo, un lugar donde nadie pensaría encontrarlo, un lugar donde podía poner sus ideas en orden sin ser molestado... el Entry Plug de su no tan querido EVA.

Se recostó en el asiento, colocó sus manos entrelazadas en la nuca y cruzó sus piernas apoyándolas sobre el tablero de control. Se sentía extraño estar ahí por voluntad propia y sobre todo en una pose tan relajada, pero era un buen lugar para pensar, y él necesitaba pensar... pensar en que hacer con su relación con Isuzo ¿Debía continuar con ella¿La amaba en realidad o era solo calentura?...

-- ¿Quién anda ahí? -– preguntó alguien desde afuera del Entri Plug.

Shinji fue sacado de su tren de pensamientos, miró hacia la compuerta y vio a Hideki, uno de los técnicos de su EVA.

-- ¿Shinji? –- preguntó Hideki, sorprendido de ver al chico en ese lugar -- ¿Y tú que heces aquí?

-- Pensaba.

-- ¿Pensabas? –- preguntó Hideki –- Jajajaja, en verdad si que eres raro Shinji. Te encierras en este tubo de ensayo gigante en vez de estar con linda novia.

-- Mi novia debe estar por llegar a Francia en este momento.

-- Así que te dejaron solo, jajajaja, arriba el ánimo campeón. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a mí y a los muchachos? Acabamos de terminar nuestro turno y vamos por algo de diversión ¿Qué dices?

A Shinji no le gustó mucho la idea ya que necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus ideas respecto a Isuzo, ver si no era un error de su parte el continuar con esa relación...

-- Vamos Shinji, acompáñanos a buscar unas chicas. Tu novia no está, así que no se enterará.

Por otro lado, lo que decía Hideki era verdad, Isuzo estaba muy lejos como para enterarse de que... un momento¿En qué estaba pensando? El no era así, no podía llegar y salir con la primera que se le cruzara solo porque su novia estaba... pero si Isuzo no estaba, eso quería decir que estaba libre por una semana...

-- _¿Por qué no? Pero después no se quejen si los dejo sin chicas _–- dijo Shinji saliendo del Entri Plug con una radiante sonrisa y con su pulsera marcando rojo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- No sabía que tenías un Jeep, Shinji –- dijo Hideki, entrando a un Jeep repleto de técnicos EVA.

-- _Es rentado ¡Así que no se les ocurra estropearlo!_ –- los amenazó Shinji.

-- Tranquilo Shinji-Man –- le dijo Makoto –- Solo conduce, y nosotros te diremos por donde están las nenas –- dijo haciendo que todos rieran.

-- _Mas te vale que las chicas sean lindas, aunque no creo que alguna supere a mi bebe_ –- dijo Shinji avanzando hasta el monorriel que los subiría a la superficie.

-- ¿Tan buena está? -– preguntó Hideki.

Shinji sonrió afectadamente y le mostró la fotografía de Isuzo.

-- ¡Uuuuuuooooohhhhh¡Tremendo pedazo de mujer¡Está preciosa¡Es una diosa!

-- _Ya, ya, no me la miren tanto, que se puede gastar _–- dijo Shinji guardando la fotografía.

-- ¿Así que tu chica se fue a Francia por una semana? –- preguntó Hiko.

-- _Así es,_ _por eso voy con ustedes. Tengo que encontrar alguien con quien botar la tensión acumulada hasta que ella regrese, además, hay que variar el menú de vez en cuando_ –- dijo Shinji, haciendo que todos rieran de buena gana.

-- ¿O sea que tú y tu novia...? -– preguntó Hideki.

-- _Por supuesto. Ya no estoy en edad de masturbarme_ -– respondió Shinji causando la risa de todos.

-- ¿Y... como es ella? –- Preguntó Key.

-- _Maravillosa... incluso el otro día nos metimos a la tina y jugamos a Jaques Custeau._

-- Jajajajajajaja...jajajajaja...

-- Jajajaja... ¿y cómo se juega a Jaques Custeau? –- preguntó Key.

Todos dejaron de reír y lo miraron con ojos estrechos.

-- _¡Que alguien arroje a ese idiota de mi Jeep!_ –- dijo Shinji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un Jeep de color rojo salió desde las instalaciones de NERV, cargando a un apretujado número de técnicos EVA y a un sonriente piloto EVA rumbo a la felicidad, entiéndase, Barrio Rojo. Un automóvil negro los seguía a cierta distancia.

Desde la habitación de un edificio, dos personas observaban este acontecimiento por una sofisticada cámara digital y unos potentísimos lentes conectados a cámaras fotográficas.

-- Objetivo 3 acaba de dejar la madriguera. Repito, Objetivo 3 acaba de dejar la madriguera. Lleva compañía y dos sabuesos tras de él. Va con rumbo nordeste. Cambio –- dijo por un sofisticado aparato de comunicación.

-- Entendido Equipo 1. Equipo 3 lo seguirá por tierra. ¿Qué hay con Objetivo 1? Cambio –- preguntó alguien por el radio.

-- Objetivo 1 aún no abandona la madriguera. Cambio –- respondió el hombre.

-- Mantengan posición y estén en espera. Cambio y fuera.

-- Entendido, cambio y fuera.

****

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** ¿Qué rayos fue eso último?...yo sé, pero no les digo

Hablando enserio, eso último es lo que da el pie para la penúltima parte de este fic (por ahora). Me gustaría comentar que desde el capítulo 3 que estaba indeciso sobre si colocar eso o no, ya que la historia como que apuntaría para otro lado y se me pondría demasiado seria, pero por el capítulo 11 como que encontré un punto de equilibrio y me decidí por lanzarme a la aventura.

Va a ser algo complicado tratar el tema, pero espero hacerlo de buena manera, ya que el Shinji Hentai me da la libertad para hacerlo sin abandonar el espíritu de la serie, en todo caso, serán ustedes los que decidirán eso.

Nos leemos.


	17. Chapter 17

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XVII: "HAGAMOS UNA FIESTA"**

Tokio-3, la tecnológizada ciudad fortaleza que es la última esperanza para la humanidad, en su gran mayoría está dedicada a la investigación científica y militar, siendo NERV, la más importante de todas las empresas y laboratorios que son albergados en ella. Pero no todo es trabajo en esta ciudad, la gente también tiene que relajarse y divertirse de vez en cuando. Es por eso que muchas de las personas que viven en Tokio-3 se dedican a satisfacer esas necesidades, por lo que Tokio-3, como buena ciudad que se precie, también tiene su distrito de placer.

El distrito del placer de Tokio-3 estaba bien delimitado y controlado por las autoridades, después de todo, Tokio-3 es una ciudad fortaleza. Pero después de unos cuantos sobornos y servicios gratis de forma regular, las normas se fueron a la... se entiende. Ese era el motivo por el cual un joven que rozaba los 15 años había entrado sin problemas al **"Pretty Woman"** uno de los más populares Night Clubs de todo el Barrio Rojo... posiblemente también haya influido el par de billetes que le pasaron al guardia en la entrada, o el que Shinji se presentara a si mismo como "Piloto del EVA-01 y salvador de la ciudad y el mundo" Como sea, Shinji estaba disfrutando de la noche, dándole uno que otro agarrón disimulado a las hermosas chicas que estaban sentadas con él, una a cada lado, las que lo trataban como rey, después de todo, no todos los días tenían a un Piloto EVA de cliente.

El grupo estaba pasándolo realmente bien, estaban en una de las mejores mesas, llena de comida y cervezas, y sin olvidar a las chicas, varias de ellas, escasas de ropa, sonrientes, sumisas...

-- Traten de no beber demasiado chicos, recuerden que mañana también trabajamos –- dijo Key.

-- ¡CALLATE AGUAFIESTAS! -– le gritaron todos.

-- Me sorprende que bebas Shinji -– comentó Hideki.

-- _Vivía con Misato. Aprendí con ella, de hecho, en la mañana nos mandamos unas copas._

-- Que suerte la tuya. Poder vivir junto a la mayor Katsuragi. Que pedazo de mujer –- dijo Makoto.

-- ¿Acaso ella es mejor que yo? -– le preguntó la chica que estaba con él.

-- Claro que no preciosa –- respondió y devolvió su atención a la chica.

-- Escuché que la mayor Katsuragi es buena para beber ¿Es verdad eso? –- preguntó Hiko.

-- _Chupa más que orilla de playa_ –- respondió Shinji y todos se largaron a reír.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka estaba recostada sobre unos cojines en la alfombra de la sala, estaba mirando un programa de televisión, pero en realidad hace ya bastante tiempo que su cabeza dejó de estar pendiente de él. Se levantó y apagó el televisor, fue hasta la cocina por un refresco y luego salió hasta la terraza para ver el atardecer. Los edificios del centro de la ciudad ya habían surgido del Geo-Frente, por lo que la vista de la ciudad era bastante distinta a como era de día.

La pelirroja se sintió repentinamente nostálgica, si las cosas fueran como un mes atrás, ahora estaría fastidiando a Shinji... como extrañaba eso, era tan divertido meterse con él. Lo molestaba hasta hacer que se retorciera sobre sí mismo, momento en que tomaba sus cosas y se encerraba a llorar en su habitación escuchando esa tonta música suya en su Sdat. Que buenos tiempos, pero ahora... probablemente esté con Isuzo... en la cama... haciendo...

-- ¡BAKA SHINJI! –- rugió Asuka lanzando lejos la lata de refresco -- ¿QUÉ MIERDA TIENE ESA TONTA QUE NO TENGA YO? –- gritó a los cuatro vientos y a todo pulmón.

Asuka respiraba pesadamente y bastante consternada por lo que acababa de hacer, dejar salir eso que hace tanto se empeñaba por ocultar, reprimir, destruir... ella no podía sentir eso, no podía, se prometió a si misma no depender de nadie, menos de él, un estúpido alfeñique que temía hasta de su propia sombra... un estúpido alfeñique que solo demostraba quien era en verdad a la hora de machacar Angeles.

"Si solo fuera así todo el tiempo" pensó. Meneó la cabeza para apartar esa idea, ella no... ¿A quien quería engañar?. Con la cabeza decía una cosa, pero siempre terminaba haciendo lo contrario. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la terraza. Había llegado la hora de ser sincera consigo misma.

En un principio le agradó la idea de un Shinji que fuera todo lo opuesto del Shinji normal, eso es lo que ella quería, un Shinji con los pantalones bien puestos, no un alfeñique llorón, pero este "Otro Shinji" resultó ser una espada de dos filos. Se peleó con ella, le dijo de todo, le gritó, se burló de ella, la dejó en vergüenza delante de toda la escuela... en el fondo se lo merecía, pero... pero lo peor de todo es que según Misato, el Shinji Hentai iba perdiendo el culo por cuanta chica se le cruzara por delante, hasta que atrapó a Isuzo.

Asuka frunció el seño al recordar a la chica. Ella estaba preparada psicológicamente para luchar contra Rei, ya que según lo que había visto, Shinji se cargaba para ese lado, pero nunca imaginó que él le saldría con algo así, bueno, en realidad fue cosa del "Shinji Hentai" pero Shinji no hizo ninguna objeción, incluso le confesó a ella y Misato que le agradaba la idea... lo único bueno era que al parecer, Rei también se había quedado con las ganas.

Miró al horizonte. Le dolía verlo con Isuzo, le dolía saber que estaba con ella siendo el verdadero Shinji y no el "Shinji Hentai", ver que hasta se había peleado por ella... saber que habían estado juntos... en la cama. Esa había sido una puñalada en la espalda.

La mirada de Asuka se entristeció. Conocía bien a Shinji, tanto como para saber que había compartido la cama con la Vaca Lechera, podía verlo en sus ojos, podía verlo cuando estaba con ella, y eso le dolía... se sintió traicionada, pero sabía que no podía reclamarle nada. No tenía derecho a reclamarle porque él nunca le había pertenecido.

"¿Estará con ella ahora¿Lo estarán haciendo¿Lo estará disfrutando?" se preguntó. Asuka sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al imaginar a su Shinji y la Vaca Lechera juntos en la cama, era algo que no podía soportar... un momento ¿Su Shinji¿SU Shinji¿En que momento pasó a ser SU Shinji? El nunca había sido SU Shinji... pero podía serlo, podía serlo si peleaba por él, y si lo hacia no podía perder, después de todo era Soryu Asuka Langley, la Segunda Elegida, Piloto EVA, ella era mil veces mejor que la Vaca Lechera.

Asuka fue hasta su cuarto, se desnudó y se miró en su espejo de cuerpo entero. Tenía un lindo cuerpo, piel suave como la seda, cabello sedoso, rostro encantador... era hermosa, no había duda de ello y podía ser tan tierna y encantadora como Isuzo, es solo que nunca había mostrado a nadie esa parte de su personalidad, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada demostrando que era la mejor y que no necesitaba a nadie... tan ocupada que terminó por alejar lo mejor que le había pasado.

Asuka se miró fijamente en el espejo y tomó su decisión... lo habría, solo por una vez, bajaría sus defensas, mostraría su verdadero yo y traería a Shinji de vuelta a su lado, no al alfeñique llorón, sino al verdadero Shinji que se escondía detrás de él... y se aseguraría de que Ritsuko arreglara el despelote que tenía en la cabeza, después de todo, no quería que el Shinji Hentai saliera de repente y se fugara con la primera que se le cruzara por delante.

Sonrió, había tomado una gran decisión, una decisión que iba en contra de todo lo que se había prometido, pero valía la pena... además, era Soryu Asuka Langley. No podía perder...

-- ...¿Que estará haciendo ahora ese baka? –- se preguntó en voz alta.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yeeyyyeee ...Oh, rigth..._

_I like my job and I don't mind the work_

_But eleven out of twelve is bound to hurt_

_The pay's pretty good and the benefits are fine_

_But I got a little girl and I wanna make her mine_

El público del **"Pretty Woman" **gritaba entusiasmando apoyando a Shinji mientras interpretaba su segunda canción de la noche "Couple Days Off" una antigua y movida canción de "Huey Lewis and the News". Cantaba y bailaba moviéndose por el escenario junto con cuatro chicas escasamente vestidas que hacían de cuerpo de baile.

_Don't mind telling you I get a little mad_

_To get a bit ahead takes all the time I have_

_Don't misunderstand me_

_I'm not getting soft_

_All I want is a couple days off_

_Yeeyyyyyeeeeee..._

_Can't wait for the weekend_

_Ah baby just can't wait no_

Shinji cantaba con pasión en medio del escenario mientras las chicas bailaban alrededor de él en forma insinuante y lo rozaban con partes del cuerpo. El público deliraba y aplaudía el espectáculo, y es que Shinji tenía un gran dominio escénico y no cantaba nada de mal.

_I don't need another high song to sing_

_I don't need a shiny new diamond ring_

_I don't need to meet nobody else_

_I just need a little time for myself_

_'cause I'm only human, I'm no machine_

_I need a little loving only you know what I mean_

_Don't misunderstand me_

_I'm not getting soft_

_All I want is a couple days off_

_Yeeyyyyyeeeeee..._

_Just a couple off dais_

_Let me catch my breath_

_Thank God for the weekend_

Los técnicos EVA gritaban entusiasmados apoyando a Shinji y coreaban la canción bailando una improvisada coreografía con las chicas que estaban con ellos. Shinji estaba en medio del escenario dejándose querer. Las bailarinas lo rodeaban y lo tocaban por todas partes. Una le abrió la camisa y le pasó la lengua desde el ombligo hasta el mentón, mientras que las otras tres se divertían manoseándole el pecho y la espalda. El público deliraba.

_Back to the old grind_

_I don't need another long coffee break_

_I've had as much coffee as a man can take_

_I need to change my disposition_

_Change my point of view_

_I need time to figure out what I want to do_

_Believe me when I tell you it gets a little rough_

_We work a little harder but it never is enough_

_I'm not afraid to say_

_I'm a total loss_

_All I want is a couple days off_

_Can't wait for the weekend_

Shinji bailaba con su improvisado cuerpo de baile, con el micrófono en una mano y una cerveza en la otra. Las luces del escenario jugaban haciendo más espectacular la presentación y un montón de serpentinas y confeti comenzó a caer sobre el escenario. Shinji se quedó de pie empinándose un trago de cerveza mientras dos chicas se arrodillan ante él y le acarician las piernas y ocasionalmente el tesoro de la familia, las otras dos estaban de pie, una a cada lado acariciándole el pecho y mordiéndole juguetonamente las orejas. La canción siguió avanzando hasta que finalmente terminó con un sonriente Shinji en medio del escenario, que se inclinaba para recibir la ovación del público.

-- _Gracias...gracias a todos. Son un público maravilloso_ –- dijo Shinji haciendo que todos aplaudieran a más no poder.

Shinji se despidió de su cuerpo de baile con un beso y un agarrón en el trasero a cada una y luego volvió a su mesa entre los aplausos y felicitaciones del público.

-- No sabía que cantabas Shinji. Te lo tenías bien guardadito -– comentó un sonriente Hideki.

-- Cuando te conocí, me pareciste un mocoso tímido e introvertido –- dijo Hiko dándole un abraso tipo camarada de armas –- Pero nunca me imaginé que tuvieras este lado tan salvaje.

-- _Bueno¿que puedo decir?... se hace lo que se puede_ –- dijo Shinji modestamente y todos rieron de buena gana.

-- En todo caso, cantas muy bien Shinji –- dijo Makoto.

-- Es verdad -– concordó Hideki –- Y esa última canción me recordó nuestra situación. Tenemos un buen trabajo, buena paga, buenas regalías, pero nos explotan a más no poder, incluso tenemos que trabajar mañana domingo... en verdad necesitamos una buenas vacaciones.

-- Míralo por el lado positivo. El lunes es nuestro día libre, así que mañana podemos beber hasta quedar tirados debajo de la mesa –- dijo Key.

-- Si, pero sería divertido hacer algo diferente para variar un poco -– comentó Hiko.

-- ¿_Y en qué topamos?_ –- preguntó Shinji, atrayendo la atención de todos –- _Propongo que hagamos una fiesta, pero no una fiesta cualquiera, esta tiene que ser la mejor fiesta que jamás se haya realizado en la historia de Japón. Una fiesta que sea recordada y comentada por todo el mundo, una fiesta que aparezca en los libros de historia dentro de 100 años, una... "Fiesta Inolvidable" ¿Que dicen?_ -– preguntó Shinji.

Los técnicos EVA se miraron entre si y sonrieron ampliamente. Ya estaba decidido.

-- _Bien. Como veo que les gustó la idea, hay que organizarnos, recuerden que la fiesta tiene que ser mañana en la noche, así que tenemos poco tiempo _–- dijo Shinji y todos afirmaron –- _Pero primero que nada, necesito que alguien vaya a una farmacia y consiga el purgante más potente que pueda encontrar._

-- ¿Para que? –- preguntó Hideki sin entender.

Por respuesta, Shinji esbozó una sonrió malévola que hizo que a todos se les erizaran los pelos... ¿Recuerdan la sonrisa de Vegeta antes de matar a alguien? Ese tipo de sonrisas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clinton y Reagan eran dos de los mejores agentes de Seguridad de NERV, siendo superados en inteligencia y sagacidad solo por el legendario Agente Bush (¬¬) por lo que ambos estaban más que enojados con Shinji por todas las malas pasadas que les había hecho. Como agentes de Seguridad, su deber era proteger a Shinji aún a costa de su vida, pero todo tenía un límite, lo que Shinji y sus amiguitas les habían hecho en el balneario merecía, no, exigía una venganza. Ese es el motivo por el que en vez de llevar a Shinji de regreso a NERV, lo estaban filmando con una pequeña cámara digital, para después mostrarle a la Mayor Katsuragi los pasatiempo de su protegido.

-- Quien hubiera imaginado que ese mocoso tenía una doble vida –- comentó Reagan, viendo como Shinji se divertía en una de las mesas con los técnicos EVA y un grupo de chicas.

-- Si, y canta muy bien –- dijo Clinton.

Reagan le dio una mirada con ojos estrechos.

-- ¿Qué?... vamos, no puedes negar que canta bien –- dijo Clinton.

En eso, una atractiva camarera se acercó a los dos Agentes y les puso un par de tragos en la mesa.

-- No pedimos esto –- dijo Reagan.

-- Se los mandan esas dos señoritas que están allá –- dijo la camarera señalando a dos chicas que estaban sentadas en la barra del local.

Clinton y Reagan eran ante todo profesionales, hombres cualificados, pero de vez en cuando se podían permitir un pequeño relajo. No todo en la vida era trabajo.

-- Dígales que muchas gracias -– respondió Reagan con voz seductora, la camarera se retiró con una sonrisa.

-- Oye Reagan. Esas chicas son prostitutas, nos mandaron esto para engancharnos. Si salimos con ellas nos van a cobrar –- dijo Clinton.

-- ¿Y qué? Nos acostamos con ellas y después les mostramos nuestras credenciales de NERV. No se atreverán a cobrarnos –- le respondió Reagan levantando su copa.

-- Tienes razón, jejejejeje –- Clinton levantó su copa e hizo un brindis con su compañero.

A unas mesas de distancia, un grupo de técnicos, un piloto EVA y varias chicas reían traviesamente al ver como los dos Agentes de NERV se tomaban los tragos que les habían mandado.

-- Se la creyeron –- dijo Hideki conteniendo la risa.

-- _¿Seguro que el purgante es potente?_ –- preguntó Shinji.

-- En la farmacia me dijeron que era "MEGA-Potente". Como para rinocerontes –- dijo Hiko.

-- ¿Cuanto le pusieron? –- preguntó Makoto.

-- Todo el frasco –- dijo una de las chicas.

Todos se congelaron al escuchar la respuesta de la chica y miraron discretamente a los Agentes que ya se notaban un poco incómodos. Mostraban un rostro entre consternado y algo más, se removían ligeramente en sus asientos mientras se tocaban el estómago, hasta que finalmente salieron a toda carrera rumbo al baño, apretando el trasero para no cagarse por el camino.

-- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...JAJAJAJAJAJA...

En otra de las mesas, Ryuji (el ex de Isuzo ¿Lo recuerdan?) miraba con odio como Shinji se reía a mas no poder con un grupo de idiotas y unas prostitutas. Ryuji continuaba siguiendo a Shinji buscando alguna cosa para perjudicarlo a los ojos de Isuzo, pero nunca imaginó encontrarse con algo así. Había grabado todo el espectáculo de Shinji con una pequeña cámara digital, pero estaba seguro de que podía conseguir algo mejor, así que lo seguiría por otro rato. Levantó su copa y brindó por su pronto regreso con Isuzo.

Volviendo a las mesa de Shinji, una extraña noticia era revelada por una de las chicas.

-- _¿Prepararon tres copas en vez de dos¿Por qué hicieron eso?_ -– pregunto extrañado Shinji.

-- Por que el barman del local, dijo que había otro sujeto observándote de forma extraña, pensamos que venía con esos tipos de Seguridad –- dijo una de las chicas.

-- _¿Quien es?_ –- preguntó Shinji con una miraba peligrosa.

-- Un chico que está a tres mesas a la izquierda -– respondió la chica.

Todos miraron disimuladamente y vieron a un chico no mucho mayor que Shinji, semi escondido en una mesa en la esquina del local.

-- _¡Ryuji! _–- dijo Shinji sorprendido.

-- ¿Lo conoces Shinji? -– preguntó Hiko.

-- _Ese cabrón_ –- bufó Shinji –- _Es el ex de mi novia, un idiota que... un momento ¿Le dieron la tercera copa con purgante a él?_

-- Si, en un principio dudamos ya que si veníamos a preguntar se vería muy sospechoso, así que no quisimos correr riesgo y se lo servimos ¿Hicimos mal Shinji-San? –- preguntó la chica.

Por respuesta Shinji esbozó una amplia sonrisa y miró a Ryuji. Todos miraron en dirección del chico justo cuando este saltaba de la silla y corría rumbo al baño como alma que lleva el diablo.

-- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...JAJAJAJAJAJA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Despierta Shin-Kun, ya son las 7:00 de la mañana.

-- Mmmh...

-- Vamos, despierta Shin-Kun, tú nos pediste que te despertáramos a esta hora.

-- ¿Mmmh? -- Shinji abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa había sido la voz de una mujer, de dos mujer en realidad... ¿Acaso esto no había pasado antes? Se sentó en la cama mirando a su alrededor.

Lo primero que sacó en claro es que no estaba en su habitación, lo segundo, que tenía una resaca de los mil demonios, lo tercero, que estaba desnudo y lo cuarto, que había una chica desnuda a su derecha y dos chicas desnudas a su izquierda, que lo miraban con una sonrisa traviesa... si, las mismas chicas de su primera vez.

-- No de nuevo –- dijo con resignación.

-- Estuviste estupendo anoche Shin-Kun –- dijo una acariciándole el pecho.

-- Y has mejorado mucho desde la última vez. Has practicado bastante, pequeño diablillo –- dijo otra y las tres se largaron a reír.

Mientras las chicas reían divertidas, Shinji pudo por fin hacer andar su cerebro y recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Luego de hacer que Clinton, Reagan y Ryuji taparan los sanitarios del **"Pretty Woman"**, habían repartido las responsabilidades para la fiesta de esa noche y a Hideki y a él les había tocado conseguir algunas chicas del ambientes (se entiende) y Shinji había sugerido las chicas del **"Club Nekomania" **ya que las había probado en una ocasión y le parecieron satisfactorias. Hideki y él habían concurrido al local esa misma noche y llegado a un acuerdo con el dueño por 7 chicas, luego se entusiasmaron y se quedaron a probar la mercancía... lo demás ya se lo pueden imaginar.

Shinji maldijo por millonésima vez a su "Otro yo" y se dispuso a dejar ese antro del pecado y la fornicación para ir directo a una farmacia por una aspirina... ha, sí, y luego se iría a NERV para unas pruebas de sincronización. Al menos su "Otro Yo" fue considerado y pidió que lo despertaran temprano. Las pruebas eran a las 8:00 así que aún estaba a tiempo.

-- Yo... tengo que irme chicas –- dijo finalmente bajando de la cama con mucho cuidado para no empeorar su resaca.

-- ¿Tan pronto? –- preguntó una con cara de perrito apaleado.

-- ¡No grites! –- dijo Shinji encogiéndose sobre si mismo con cara de sufrimiento mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-- ¿Tienes resaca Shin-Kun? No te preocupes. Quédate otro ratito con nosotras y te sentirás mejor –- dijo otra lanzándose sobre él.

-- Esperen ¡NO! Mi cabeza –- se quejó Shinji -- No... tengo que... NERV... pruebas...

Sus protestas no fueron escuchadas, eran tres contra uno y no tenía como ganar. Las tres mujeres no lo dejaron salir antes de... hacerle un remedio para la resaca.

Shinji salió un rato después y con no muy buen aspecto. Llevaba gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojeras y se había subido el cuello de la chaqueta para ocultar un poco el rostro.

-- Menos mal que saliste Shinji. Pensaba que habías muerto –- dijo Hideki con una sonrisa.

-- Gracioso –- dijo Shinji entre dientes.

-- Bueno señores, espero que hayan disfrutado su estadía -– dijo el dueño del local, que había aparecido de repente –- Con respecto a el otro asunto, ya está arreglado. Solo tienen que traer el dinero y la dirección y las chicas estarán ahí a la hora que indiquen.

-- Bien, uno de nosotros pasará dentro de la tarde -– dijo Hideki.

Shinji solo asintió. Tenía la cabeza demasiado abombada como para contestar. Al salir le pasó las llaves del Jeep a Hideki y se hundió en el asiento del copiloto. La maldita resaca lo estaba matando y los gritos de las chicas despidiéndose de él y diciéndole lo bueno que era y que querían jugar otra vez a Jaques Custeau, solo lo empeoraban.

-- Gracias por invitarme Shinji, estuvo súper –- dijo Hideki con una gran sonrisa -– Pero estoy muerto sueño. Espero aguantar hasta esta noche, jejeje.

-- ... ¿Yo te invité? -– preguntó Shinji mirándolo extrañado.

-- Si, como a mi no me alcanzaba, pagaste por los dos con tu tarjeta de crédito.

Shinji se hundió derrotado en el asiento del copiloto. Si seguí así, quedaría más endeudado que Misato.

-- ... Hideki...

-- ¿Dime Shinji?

-- ...pasa por una farmacia... necesito una aspirina...

****

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Como pudimos ver, Asuka finalmente reconoció lo que sentía, pero eso no quiere decir que las cosas le serán fáciles. ¿Que pasará con Rei? No desesperen, ya se sabrá a su debido tiempo... y por fin, ya está por ocurrir aquello con que tanto amenazaba, ya esta por comenzar "La Fiesta del Siglo", no se la pierdan.

Bien, a continuación pasaré a responder algunos Reviews que no pude responder la vez pasada, ya que ese día me quedé corto de tiempo y solo alcancé a subir los capítulos... sorry.

**Verito S.: **¿Por quien está Shinji? Buena pregunta... no, en realidad yo sé por quien va, solo deja que siga la historia y de a poco se va a ir viendo para donde apunta en definitiva su corazoncito.

**Sr. Anónimo: **Te va a alegra esto. De acuerdo al ritmo que voy y considerando que se me complico bastante la aventura de Shinji y Asuka, creo que voy a pasar los 30 capítulos, en una de esas llego a los 40, así que falta bastante para el final. El Shinji x Asuka ya bien, no te preocupes, disfruta primero de la fiesta. Y por supuesto que habrá un Shinji x Rei, Evangelion no es Evangelion sin Rei.

**Fero:** Tu paciencia está siendo premiada, Shinji ya comenzó su ataque indiscriminado y los próximos capítulos continúa. Respecto a Maya... jejejeje. Con Pen-Pen me dejaste K.O., pero creo que es macho. En cuanto a Gendo, concuerdo contigo, tiene sus cositas escondidas, sigue leyendo y te darás cuenta, y por lo del estanque con Reis... no lo había pensado, pero si pasa... tremenda orgía, hombre

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, les dos las gracias a todos los que han dejado Reviews por sus comentarios y apoyo para con este Fic. Me hace muy feliz el saber que la historia a gustado tanto. Hasta la proxima.

P.D.: No se pierdan la fiesta, va a estar buena


	18. Chapter 18

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XVIII: "ORGANIZANDO LA FIESTA (Parte I)" **

Shinji caminaba lentamente rumbo a los vestidores. La resaca no lo quería abandonar y como si fuera poco, tenía pruebas de sincronización. Definitivamente no había comenzado bien el día y si Misato se daba cuenta de que estaba así por irse de parranda, de seguro le echaba la bronca del siglo. Siguió caminando hasta que al doblar una esquina, se encontró con una conocida pelirroja saliendo de los vestidores de mujeres con su tradicional Pluit-Suit rojo.

-- Justo ahora -- gimió Shinji.

Y es que Asuka no pudo escoger peor momento para aparecer. Shinji iban con una resaca de campeonato, la misma ropa del día anterior, totalmente arrugada, pasada a cigarrillo, alcohol y mujeres. Si Asuka se daba cuenta de eso... mejor ni pensarlo. Decidió pasar a los vestidores lo más rápido posible.

Asuka se sobresaltó al ver a Shinji, no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo, después de todo, la noche anterior había reconocido sus sentimientos por él. Ahora era el momento de empezar a actuar.

-- Hola Shinji –- dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Las sirenas de alarma comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de Shinji. Ante él estaba Soryu Asuka Langley en persona, sonriéndole de manera... ¿Tierna¿Coqueta¿Sensual? Esa era la misma sonrisa matadora que le daba a Kaji cuando trataba de convencerlo que ya era una mujer y que se la podía... el punto es que esa no era buena señal. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Por muy linda que se viera (y por todos los cielos, se veía devastadoramente hermosa) seguía siendo Asuka Langley... ¿Qué hacer? Dada su actual condición, prefirió dejar lo que sea que ella pretendiera para otro momento y desaparecer lo antes posible.

-- Hmpck –- dijo Shinji. En realidad quería decir "Hola" pero no le salieron las palabras. La resaca parecía estar empeorando. Decidió no correr riesgos y se metió a los vestidores sin esperar respuesta.

Asuka pestañeó un par de veces al ver pasar a Shinji casi sin tomarla en cuenta. Sabía que no sería fácil revertir casi un año de maltratos y humillaciones, pero no esperaba algo así.

-- ¡Baka! –- dijo a la puerta por donde Shinji había desaparecido y se fue echando humo por el corredor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los tres pilotos estaban cada uno en su Entri-Plug, listos para comenzar las pruebas de ese día. Desde el Cuarto de Control, Misato y Ritsuko se cercioraban de que todo trascurriera sin problemas. Todo parecía bien, salvo por Shinji, que no tenía muy buen aspecto.

-- ¿Estas bien Shinji? No te vez muy bien –- preguntó Ritsuko mirando el monitor donde estaba su paciente con ventajas.

-- Si...si, estoy bien, Es que no dormí mucho anoche -– contestó Shinji.

-- No deberías trasnochar si sabes que tienes pruebas al otro día Shinji –- lo regañó Misato.

-- Perdón –- dijo Shinji mirando a la imagen de su tutora por un monitor dentro del Entri-Plug.

-- Bien, si eso es todo, entonces comencemos con las pruebas –- dijo Ritsuko -– Maya, comienza a bombear el LCL -– dijo a su subordinada.

-- Entendido, doctora. Bombeando LCL -– dijo Maya tecleando en su terminal.

El LCL comenzó a ser bombeado dentro de las Entri-Plug. Shinji miraba como el líquido con olor a sangre llenaba su cabina y se sitió mareado. El fuerte olor de esa cosa, su color y su consistencia espesa hicieron que el estomago se le revolviera.

-- ...Ritsuko... Ritsuko... –- llamó Shinji algo desesperado -- ... detenlo... para esa cosa o voy a vom... –- dijo y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-- ¿Qué pasa Shinji? –- preguntó preocupada la doctora al ver a Shinji tan alterado.

-- ¿Que pasa con Shinji? –- preguntó Misato bastante asustada.

-- ¡BUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!

-- ...¿Está vomitando? –- preguntó Misato perpleja.

-- Que observadora Misato -– dijo Ritsuko con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-- ¡BUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! ...cof, cof ...agh, haaa ...uff ...¿Hum? ...oigan ...no recuerdo haber comido eso...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji salió del baño del laboratorio con una toalla en la cintura y con otra se secaba el cabello. Aún no se sentía del todo bien, pero el haber vomitado le sirvió para componerse un poco. Al dar un par de pasos, vio a Ristsuko sentada en una silla al lado de un escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-- ¿Te sientes mejor? -– le preguntó divertida.

-- ...si, gracias por dejarme tomar una ducha.

-- Bueno, después de lo que hiciste en el Entri-Plug, era algo necesario -– comentó Ritsuko ampliando su sonrisa y le dio unas palmaditas a una silla que estaba junto a ella.

Shinji respiró pesadamente, se sentó donde le indicaban y Ritsuko le puso un vaso en las manos. Contenía una sustancia espesa de color indeterminado y dudosos componentes.

-- Es un remedio casero para la resaca. Bébelo –- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa.

Shinji la miró sorprendido.

-- Después de conocer a Misato por tantos años, reconozco una resaca a kilómetros de distancia. Bébelo -– insistió Ritsuko.

Shinji miró resignado el contenido del vaso, cerró los ojos y lo bebió de un trago.

-- Wuaaaggg, sabe a rayos ¿Qué cosa le pusiste? -– preguntó Shinji.

-- No querrás saberlo –- respondió Ritsuko con una sonrisa -- ¿La pasaste bien anoche?

-- "EL" la pasó bien anoche. Yo estoy sufriendo las consecuencias –- dijo Shinji un poco enfadado.

Ritsuko estaba por responderle algo cuando una puerta se abrió y Misato entró con paso acelerado y preocupación en el rostro.

-- Y bien ¿Cómo está Shinji¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-- ¿Médicamente hablando? -– preguntó Ritsuko y Misato asintió con la cabeza -– Leve caso de indigestión por exceso de gaseosas y Pizza.

-- ¿Qué?

-- En otras palabras, comió como cerdo mientras veía una película con sus amigos.

-- ¡SHINJI! –- gritó Misato, dando un fuerte pisotón –- Sabes que no tienes que hacer desarreglos si tienes pruebas por la mañana –- lo reprendió Misato –- ¿O fue cosa de "EL"?

-- Yo...

-- Si hubiera sido cosa de "EL", los dos sabuesos que pusiste tras Shinji te habrían informado algo, Misato -– dijo Ritsuko mientras escribía algo –- Como sea, en este estado no nos sirves de nada Shinji, puedes retirarte por hoy. Y la próxima vez no comas tanto -– finalizó Ritsuko poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole un papel doblado.

Shinji la miró sin entender nada y ella le guiñó un ojo aprovechando que Misato estaba un poco más atrás y no podía verle la cara. Shinji le agradeció mentalmente a la doctora por salvarle el pellejo y tomó el papel.

-- Es la receta de un medicamento para el estómago, pasa por la farmacia para que te lo despachen antes de irte –- dijo Ristuko, se giró y se encaminó a la salida -– Vamos Misato. Rei y Asuka aún no terminan las pruebas –- dijo por sobre el hombro sin voltearse y salió de la habitación.

-- La próxima vez que quieras indigestarte, que sea cuando no tengas pruebas de sincronización -– dijo Misato con el seño fruncido y salió de la habitación con paso firme.

Shinji respiró aliviado, Ritsuko lo había salvado de una grande. En eso, miró el papel que le dio Ritsuko y lo abrió con curiosidad.

ME DEBES UNA.

PASA POR MI OFICINA Y TE LO COBRO.

RITSUKO

A Shinji le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. Si, definitivamente tendría que cuidarse de Ritsuko. El no era un semental ni nada por estilo. Podía ser divertido y todo, pero ya había bajado de peso y vivía con hambre a toda hora, tenía que ponerle un alto esta situación, pero...

-- _¡La tengo loca! Jajajajajajaja_ -– rió Shinji como un poseso –- _Jajajaja...Oh, es verdad, tengo una fiesta que organizar, jijiji_ – rió de forma traviesa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji caminaba por los pasillos de NERV vistiendo una muda de ropa limpia (podría ser un alfeñique llorón, pero era bastante previsor) y se dirigió directo a donde sabía que encontraría al hombre que estaba buscando.

Shigeru Aoba estaba trabajando en su terminal junto con Makoto Hyuga en una terminal junto a él. Ambos hombres saludaron a Shinji con cordialidad.

-- Oye Shinji ¿No deberías estar en pruebas de sincronización? –- preguntó Makoto.

-- _Si, pero la doctora Ritsuko me excluyó por un malestar estomacal _–- respondió Shinji encogiéndose de hombros -– _En todo caso, vine para hablar contigo Shigeru. Necesito pedirte un favor_.

-- Si está en mis manos, cuenta conmigo Shinji -– respondió Shigeru con una sonrisa.

-- Bien, algunos técnicos EVA y yo estamos organizando una fiesta para esta noche y necesitamos una banda. Como eres músico, pensé que podías conocer alguna.

Ambos hombres miraron Shinji con gran sorpresa. La palabra "Fiesta" y "Shinji" por lo general nunca van de la mano. Pero la expresión de Shinji no dejaba lugar a dudas, el chico estaba hablando enserio.

-- Bueno... nos tomas por sorpresa Shinji –- dijo Makoto –- Tú no eres muy dado a las fiestas.

-- _Si es verdad, mayor razón para hacer una_ –- respondió con una sonrisa -- _Bueno¿Puedes conseguir una banda o no? –-_ le preguntó a Shigeru.

-- ...si, creo que conozco justo lo que necesitas. Son un grupo de amigos con los que toco de vez en cuando. Como es domingo, no creo que tengan nada esta noche y si les invitan la comida y las cervezas, tocarán gratis.

-- _Hecho_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

-- ¿Pero por que hacerla hoy domingo? No era mejor ayer sábado por la noche –- preguntó Makoto.

-- _Si, bien, los técnicos tienen descanso mañana, así que la haremos hoy para que mañana puedan recuperarse. ¿Qué hay de ustedes¿Les gustaría venir?_

Ambos hombres se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente.

-- Por supuesto, solo dinos la hora y el lugar, además, mañana también es nuestro día de descanso –- dijo Shigeru.

-- _Bueno, la hora y lugar aún no están definidos. Hiko quedó de reportarse enfermo para ubicar el lugar en la mañana y encargarse de comprar las cosas y todo eso. Tengo que juntarme con él otro rato, te llamo luego para confirmar el lugar y la hora_ -–dijo Shinji a Shigeru.

-- Perfecto. Voy a llamar a mis amigos para avisarles –- respondió Shingeru.

-- _Bien, ya que todo está arreglado, los dejo y los espero en la noche, adiós_ -– dijo Shinji encaminándose a la salida.

-- Adiós Shinji –- dijeron ambos hombres viendo como el chico salía del cuarto.

-- Ese chico ha cambiado -– comentó Makoto -- ¿No será cosa de esa doble personalidad que tiene?

-- ¿Y cual es el problema?... gracias él tenemos fiesta –- dijo Shingeru con una sonrisa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- _¿Qué¿Es eso verdad?_ -– preguntó Shinji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-- Si hombre. Las chicas que llevamos a ese café hace como un mes, acaban de llamar preguntando si ya estabas mejor y si podíamos juntarnos uno de estos días –- contestó Kensuke entusiasmando por el teléfono.

-- _Bien, llama a Touji y dile que nos vemos en media hora a la entrada del Supermercado Stock, ahí conversamos lo de las chicas... ha, y vistan ropa adecuada como para una cita._

-- Bien, le diré a Touji. Nos vemos –- contestó un entusiasmando Kensuke y cortó el teléfono.

Shinji se subió al Jeep y fue hasta el monorriel para salir de NERV. Un automóvil negro lo siguió de cerca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 11:45 de la mañana y Touji y Kensuke esperaban por Shinji muy bien arreglados, frente al Supermercado más grande y surtido de Tokio-3. Kensuke estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Touji por el contrario, no lucia muy entusiasmado.

-- ¿Cual es tu problema Touji¿Es que no estás contento de poder salir con una linda chica? –- preguntó Kensuke.

-- No es eso, es solo que...

-- ¿Te gustaría salir con Hikari? -– preguntó Kensuke con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- ¡YO NO DIJE ESO! –- rugió Touji, rojo como señal de trafico -– Además ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? Creí que te gustaba Mouki.

-- Me gusta, pero no me hace caso –- respondió Kensuke con cierta pena.

-- Ja, no me extraña.

-- _¡Hola chicos!_ –- saludó Shinji, llegando donde ellos.

-- ¡Hola Shinji! –- saludaron sus amigos.

-- Y bien. ¿Cual es la gran noticia que tenías? -– preguntó Touji.

-- _Tenemos una fiesta esta noche._

-- ¿UNA FIESTA? –- preguntaron los dos jóvenes con verdadera sorpresa.

-- _Así es. Con unos técnicos EVA estamos organizando una fiesta para esta noche, y por supuesto, ustedes están invitados. _

-- ¡Genial! –- dijo Kensuke entusiasmando.

-- Pero hoy es domingo. Mañana hay clases -– dijo Touji.

-- _¿Y que? Nos damos una ducha fría en la mañana para espantar el sueño y listo _–- dijo Shinji.

-- No es mala idea –- dijo Touji.

-- ¿Y donde es la fiesta? -– preguntó Kensuke.

-- _Aún no lo sé. Por eso los cité aquí. Quedé de encontrarme con uno de los técnicos EVA en este lugar para comprar algunas cosas y después ir a preparar el lugar de la fiesta _–- respondió Shinji.

-- ¡Shinji!

Los tres jóvenes se voltearon al escuchar el llamado y vieron a un hombre no mayor de 23 años, caminando hacia ellos.

-- _¡Hola Hiko!_ -– saludó Shinji –- _Ellos son los amigos de los que les hablé, Touji y Kenuske._

-- Hola chicos, gusto de conocerlos.

-- Igualmente –- respondieron Touji y Kensuke.

-- _¿Ya encontraste un lugar para la fiesta?_ –- preguntó Shinji.

-- Por supuesto. Lo conseguí con mi hermano que es corredor de propiedades. Estoy seguro que les encantará. Bueno, ya lo verán por ustedes mismos, ahora vamos a comprar las cosas para esta noche –- dijo Hiko encaminándose dentro del supermercado. Los tres chicos lo siguieron y se perdieron dentro del supermercado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Uuuuoooooohhhhh! –- exclamaron Shinji, Touji y Kensuke cuando vieron el departamento.

--Lo mismo dije yo cuando lo vi esta mañana –- dijo Hiko dejando una gran caja en el suelo.

El departamento en cuestión era hermoso, con una enorme sala en un pequeño desnivel, con grandes y acogedores sillones, un amplio comedor sin divisiones, que contribuía a dar más amplitud y algunos muebles y libreros para decorar. Al fondo a la derecha se veía un pasillo que llevaba a una amplia cocina, un baño y una habitación con jacuzzi privado, también habían unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso donde habían tres dormitorios y otros dos cuartos de baño. Pero lo que mas impresionó al trío, fue la gran terraza con piscina y vista panorámica de la ciudad.

-- _Esto es impresionante ¿Seguro que no habrá problemas¿Qué dijo tu hermano?_ -– preguntó Shinji.

-- No te preocupes, todo el 10º piso está vacío, los inquilinos viven del 9º hasta el 1º piso y mientras a mi hermano le tengamos cerveza y comida gratis y dejemos todo limpio, no pone ningún problema –- respondió Hiko.

_-- Me parece razonable_ –- dijo Shinji -- _¿A que hora estarán todos aquí?_ –- preguntó.

-- Como a las 8:30 o 9:00 de la noche -– respondió Hiko.

Shinji sonrió y abrazó a sus dos amigos por los hombros.

-- _Escucharon, los demás llegan a las 9:00. Si nos apuramos en arreglar este lugar, tendremos toda la tarde para estar con las chicas antes de que ellos lleguen_ -– dijo Shinji con una sonrisa traviesa y le pasó su celular a Kensuke.

--Genial, las llamaré y les diré que vengan –- dijo Kensuke sacando un papelito del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-- _Y diles que traigan trajes de baño_ –- dijo Shinji, a lo que su amigo levantó un dedo pulgar y se puso a hablar por teléfono -- _¿Y a ti que te pasa?_ –- le preguntó a Touji.

-- Nada, es solo... ¿Está bien hacer esto Shinji? Digo, tienes novia –- dijo Touji.

-- _Es verdad, pero está en Paris, además es solo una fiesta_ -– dijo Shinji y lo miró con seriedad -- _¿Por que no invitas a Hikari?_

-- ¿QUÉ?

-- _Si, digo, dijiste que irías por ella ¿Qué mejor momento que una fiesta?_

-- No sé... tendría que pensarlo.

-- _No hay nada que pensar. Invítala a bañarse en la piscina y luego que se quede a la fiesta, déjame a las chicas a mi y a Kensuke_ -– dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

-- ... está bien. Tú ganas –- dijo Touji con una sonrisa.

-- Las chicas dice que llegaran cerca de las 3:30 y que se quedarán a la fiesta –- dijo Kensuke llegando con una radiante sonrisa.

-- _Estupendo, ahora vamos a arreglar allá adentro_ –- dijo Shinji llevando a Kensuke dentro del departamento y lanzándole el celular a Touji guiñándole un ojo.

Al entrar vieron a Hiko apartando las cosas que estorbaban o podían romperse y comenzaron a ayudarlo. En eso tocan la puerta y Shinji va abrir. En la entrada había una chica como de 19 años, rubia, de hermoso cuerpo, acompañada de otras tres chicas, igual de lindas que cargaban una cajas metálicas.

-- Soy DJ Rika, vengo de parte de Hideki, para poner música cuando descanse la banda.

-- _Llegaste temprano._

-- Si, bien... Hideki dijo que había piscina. Vine con unas amigas, espero no haya problema.

-- _Ninguno, adelante._

DJ Rika y sus amigas entraron al departamento mirando el lugar y sonriendo al ver lo lindo que era.

-- Por cierto, hay dos amigos que están abajo en mi camioneta con las cosas para la iluminación ¿Podía alguien ayudarlos a subirlas? -– preguntó DJ Rika.

_-- Por supuesto. Kesnuke, ayúdalos a subir unas cosas _–- dijo Shinji.

Cuando Kensuke vio que dos de las chicas bajarían con él, no se hizo esperar y las acompañó de buena gana, mientras que las otras dos acomodaban lo que ya habían subido.

-- ¿Y quienes son esas linduras? -– preguntó Hiko, apareciendo junto a Shinji.

-- _DJ Rika y sus amigas, vienen de parte de Hideki ¿Cómo sabe él esta dirección?_ –- preguntó Shinji.

-- Lo llamé en la mañana y se la di -– respondió Hiko viendo el trasero de DJ Rika, que se había agachado para conectar unos cables –- Va a ser una gran fiesta.

-- _Tienes toda la razón_ –- dijo Shinji con una gran sonrisa.

****

****

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Se está armando, se está armando...

Shinji Hentai y compañía ya están echando a andar la máquina y faltan poca horas para que comience "La Fiesta del Siglo", la duda es... ¿Invitará Touji a Hikari¿Conseguirá Kensuke ligarse alguna chica¿Con cuantas chicas se acostará Shinji¿Tomará vitaminas¿Qué harán Clinton y Reagan¿Le dirán a Misato¿Que pasó con Ryuji?... véanlo en los siguientes capítulos.


	19. Chapter 19

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XIX: "ORGANIZANDO LA FIESTA (Parte II)"**

Shinji dejó el departamento una hora después de la llegada de DJ Rika. Subió al Jeep y se fue rumbo a NERV. Sabía que era arriesgado, pero no tenía opción, tenía que ir por el dinero para comprar algunas cosas que faltaban, y lo más importante, para pagar los servicios de las chicas del Nekomania. El Jeep era seguido de cerca por un automóvil negro y una motocicleta azul.

Como Misato estaba aún en las pruebas de sincronización, Shinji entró sin ningún problema a las jaulas de contención donde estaban los EVAS. Los técnicos trabajaban meticulosamente para poner a punto las Evangelions, pero todos miraban el reloj de tanto en tanto.

-- _¡Hola chicos!_ –- dijo Shinji con una radiante sonrisa.

-- ¡Hola Shinji! -– saludaron los técnicos.

-- ¿Cómo van las cosas para la fiesta? -– preguntó Makoto.

-- _Viento en popa. Hiko y mis amigos ya están arreglando el lugar_ –- dijo Shinji.

-- ¿Y que tal es el departamento? Hiko dijo que había piscina –- preguntó Hideki.

-- _Está en un sector residencial, 10º piso, espacioso, con una enorme terraza y si, tiene piscina._

-- ¡Genial! –- digo Key

-- _Si, y tu amiga, DJ Rika, ya llegó a instalar sus cosas_ –- dijo Shinji a Hideki.

-- ¿Tan temprano? -– preguntó Hideki.

-- _Si, llegó con tres amigas, dijo que querían aprovechar de nadar un rato en la piscina, de hecho, mis amigos yo y también invitamos a unas chicas, como el día está tan bonito, vamos hacer una barbacoa en la terraza_ –- respondió Shinji con una sonrisa.

-- ¿UNA BARBACOA? -– preguntaron todos.

-- _Aún no son las 2:00 de la tarde y calculo que tendremos todo listo como a las 4:00. Tenemos que ocupar en algo el tiempo que nos sobra antes de empezar la fiesta._

-- No lo puedo creer –- dijo Key

-- Van estar asoleándose en una piscina, comiendo carne azada con chicas paseando en trajes de baño... y nosotros encerrados aquí –- dijo Hideki.

-- No es justo –- dijo Makoto.

-- _Bueno, mírenlo por el lado positivo, cuando lleguen al departamento se van a poder desquitar hasta decir basta, pero primero, necesito el dinero que acordamos ayer, Hiko y yo ya pusimos nuestra parte y ya la gastamos en el supermercado, faltan ustedes_ –- dijo Shinji estirando la mano.

Los técnicos se miraron resignados, pero si querían divertirse al salir del trabajo, tenían que ponerse, nada es gratis en esta vida.

Una vez que Shinji reunió el dinero, dejó a los técnicos seguir con su trabajo y se pegó una última escala donde Shigeru y Makoto para decirles la dirección de la fiesta y confirmar que la banda no los dejara plantados. Luego de eso, salió de NERV, seguido por un automóvil negro y una motocicleta azul.

Desde un edificio cercano, un par de hombres seguían los movimientos de Shinji y avisaban por radio a otra persona, que disponía a una unidad para seguir sus movimientos más de cerca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji fue al departamento de Kaji y se cambio de ropa. Se puso unos pantalones negros, camisa beige y gafas de sol, también llevó trajes de baño para Touji y Kensuke. Al salir subió al Jeep y se fue directo al Barrio Rojo. Entró al Nekomania, pagó por las siete chicas que contrataron y dejó la dirección y hora en que debían presentarse. Las chicas lo estuvieron tentado para que se quedara un rato, pero por una vez, la razón le ganó a las hormonas y se fue al supermercado por segunda vez en el día.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La motocicleta azul seguía de cerca al Jeep rojo de Shinji, pero en una esquina lo pilló el semáforo y tuvo que detenerse a esperara el cambio de luces. Justo en ese momento, un automóvil negro se detuvo detrás de la motocicleta. Dos hombres vestidos de negro se bajaron de el, cada uno con una pistola en las manos.

-- Si te mueves te vuelo la cabeza –- dijo Clinton colocando el cañón de su Beretta en frente del casco del sujeto.

-- Ahora, levanta las manos y baja lentamente de la motocicleta –- dijo Reagan apuntándolo desde el otro lado.

Al verse doblemente encañonado, el sujeto no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le decían. Levantó las manos y se bajó lentamente de la motocicleta parándose a un lado en la acera.

-- Ahora quítate el casco y dinos por que seguías a Ikari –- dijo Clinton, sin dejar de apuntarle a la cabeza.

El sujeto se vio un poco renuente a quitarse el casco, pero cuando Reagan dio un paso adelante y también le apuntó a la cabeza con su querida Desert Eagle, se vio bastante intimidado y terminó por acceder a las demandas de los dos Agentes... adivinen quien era.

-- ¿TU? –- preguntaron los dos Agentes al ver que el susodicho no era otro más que Ryuji.

Los Agentes estrecharon los ojos y Ryuji tragó con dificultad, cinta negra o no, no podía hacer nada contra dos tipos armados, además que ya lo habían masacrado antes y sabía que no tenía posibilidad contra ellos en el mano a mano.

Dos cambios de luz después, el automóvil negro aceleró dejando atrás una desarmada motocicleta azul y un totalmente golpeado y desnudo Ryuji, esposado a un poste de luz.

Una abuelita que pasaba por ahí, vio al chico y comenzó a reprenderlo por exhibicionista y degenerado mientras lo golpeaba con su bolso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji llegó nuevamente al supermercado, estacionó el Jeep y luego fue hasta la entrada buscando al hermano de Hiko. Un hombre coincidía con la descripción y se le acercó.

-- _Disculpe ¿Es usted el hermano de Hiko?_ –- preguntó Shinji.

-- Así es. Y tú debes ser Shinji Ikari ¿Verdad?

-- _El mismo._

-- Un gusto conocerte, y puedes llamarme Junta.

-- _Gracias, puede llamarme Shinji._

-- Bien Shinji, déjame decir que me sorprendes, eres bastante joven, más de lo que imaginaba –- dijo Junta.

-- _Joven o no, piloteo el arma más poderosa y letal jamás creada por el hombre y tengo sobre mis hombros la responsabilidad de salvar a toda la humanidad _–- respondió Shinji.

-- Buen punto –- dijo Junta.

Luego de eso, ambos entraron al supermercado a comprar los que faltaba para la fiesta y la carne para la barbacoa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Shinji y Junta llegaron al departamento, las cosas estaban bastante avanzadas, habían cajas amplificadoras puestas estratégicamente por el departamento, y DJ Rika ya las estaba probando. Sus amigos junto con Touji, Kensuke y Hiko estaban terminando de colocar un juego de luces, también habían dejado el espacio para la banda y habían guardado todas las cosas delicadas o innecesarias en un cuarto para no estropearlas. Las chicas se ocupaban de inflar los globos.

-- ¡Llegó la carne para la Barbacoa! -– dijo Junta, entrando con varias bolsas de supermercado, entre los gritos de aprobación de todos -– Ahora que alguien baje a mi automóvil a subir la parrilla y las demás cosas.

-- _Lo mismo digo_ –- dijo Shinji, llegando con otra montonera de bolsas de supermercado -– _Tengo el Jeep lleno hasta arriba y no puedo solo con todo._

-- Bien, Kensueke, vamos –- dijo Touji y bajó con el chico de lentes a ayudar con las cosas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clinton y Reagan no estaban de buen humor ¿Y cómo estarlo? Habían pasado toda la noche sentados en el "Trono" vaciando los intestinos. Solo porque Dios es grande no habían muerto deshidratados. Estaban seguro que eso había sido cosa de Shinji, pero no tenían ninguna prueba para inculparlo, por lo que descargaron toda su furia contenida con el pobre de Ryuji, que no eran tan pobre o no podría tener una motocicleta tan costosa... o tenía, mejor dicho.

Ahora ambos Agentes observaban como los amigos de Shinji y otros dos sujetos que no conocían, sacaban bolsas y más bolsas de supermercado desde el Jeep de Shinji y otro automóvil.

-- ¿Para que querrán tantas cosas? -– preguntó Clinton.

-- Yo diría que tienen una fiesta –- respondió Reagan.

-- No lo puedo creer, nosotros aquí vigilando y el muy desgraciado dándose la buena vida con sus amigos -– comentó Clinton con fastidio.

-- Hoy se le va a acabar. Cuando lo llevemos de una oreja donde la mayor Katsuragi y le mostremos lo que grabamos anoche, lo dejaran confinado al Geo-Frente de por vida –- dijo Reagan con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-- ¿Y qué estamos esperando?

-- Paciencia Clinton. Algo me dice que esto es solo comienzo de algo mas grande.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora después tres lindas chicas llegaron frente al edificio donde estaba Shinji. Miraron un papelito que tenía una y luego el número del edificio, concordaba así que entraron con una sonrisa.

En departamento las cosas habían avanzado rápido, DJ Rika ya tenían instalado todo su equipo y el sistema de amplificación para la banda. Gracias a los avances de la electrónica los equipos eran mucho más simples y pequeños que antaño, por lo que no les tomó mucho tenerlos a punto. La decoración y las luces también estaban listas. Habían adornos y globos por todas partes, incluso en la piscina, donde además habían dos pelotas inflables de tamaño familiar, un cocodrilo, un tiburón y una ballena orca, también inflables, o nadie podría bañarse sin riesgo a ser devorado, y finalmente, en la entrada del departamento, había un gran cartel que decía **"BIENVENIDOS LA FIESTA DEL SIGLO" **que recibía a todo el que entrara por la puerta principal.

En la terraza, Junta ya estaba preparando la barbacoa mientras que adentro eran dispuestas las últimas mesas con comida y bebida para los futuros comensales. Dj Rika y sus amigas ya estaban asoleándose en sus trajes de baño, recostadas en unas cómodas sillas de playa que habían a un lado de la piscina. Touji y Kensuke ya habían ido a ponerse sus trajes de baño cuando sonó el timbre.

Shinji dejó una caja llena de botellas de Vodka junto a un improvisado y MUY surtido bar y fue a abrir. Ante él estaban las tres chicas que hace casi un mes atrás había invitado a una cafetería con sus amigos.

-- Hola ¿Nos recuerdas? –- dijo una.

--_ ¿Cómo podría olvidarlas? _–- dijo Shinji observándolas de pies a cabeza -– _Adelante, pasen._

-- Gracias -- dijeron las tres y pasaron dentro del departamento.

-- Wow, esto es genial. Cuando dijeron que harían una fiesta, no pensamos que fuera algo tan grande –- dijo una de las chicas viendo todo lo que había adentro.

-- _Bueno, si vamos a hacer una fiesta, entonces hay que hacerla en grande_ –- dijo Shinji.

-- Tienes razón -– dijo una acercándosele con una sonrisa coqueta. La misma que le tiraba los tejos las última vez.

En eso, Touji y Kensuke llegan en sus trajes de baño dispuestos a lanzarse a la piscina para calmar el calor, cuando ven a Shinji con las tres chicas.

-- _Vengan chicos, Nami, Yuka y Keiko acaban de llegar _–- dijo Shinji llamándolos donde ellos.

-- Recuerdas mi nom, digo, nuestros nombres –- dijo Keiko emocionada.

-- _Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría olvidarte? _–- dijo Shinji con la misma pose de seductor de su maestro Kaji, causando que Keiko se derritiera ante él.

-- ¡Hola chicas! –- dijo Kensuke, tratando de emular a Shinji. Increíblemente una de las chicas pareció interesarse... (La infinita generosidad de las mujeres nunca deja de sorprenderme)

Luego de las presentaciones, las chicas pasaron a quitarse la ropa y fueron directo a la terraza a tenderse en unas toallas para tomar sol junto a DJ Rika y sus amigas. Shinji las miraba con cara de degenerado, Kensuke lloraba de la emoción y Touji se veía con cara de "quiero y no puedo", lo que llamó la atención de Shinji.

-- _¿Qué pasó con Hikari?_ -– le preguntó Shinji yendo directo al grano.

-- No me contestó nadie. De seguro salió con sus hermanas, le dejé un mensaje invitándola, pero...

-- _Hombre, por la cara que tienes, veo que esa mujer clavó sus garras muy profundo dentro de ti._

-- No hables así de ella -– dijo Touji algo molesto.

-- _Jajajaja, a eso me refiero. Vamos hombre, relájate un poco. Hay más peces en el mar_ -– dijo Shinji señalando a las adoradoras del sol.

-- No puedo creer que tú digas eso. Deberías entenderme, tienes una novia –- dijo Touji.

Shinji cambió su expresión risueña por una seria al recordar a su novia, incluso su pulsera estuvo pestañeando entre rojo y azul por unos momentos. Finalmente ganó el rojo y empujó a Touji de cabeza a la piscina.

-- ¿QUÉ TE PASA TARADO? –- gritó Touji sacando la cabeza del agua entre las risas de todos.

-- _Deja de quejarte y disfruta de la fiesta hasta que ella llegue. Si le dejaste un mensaje, seguro que viene... y si no, yo mismo voy y la traigo para ti. Te lo prometo_ –- dijo Shinji.

Touji lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió, Shinji tenía razón, debía disfrutar de la tarde, para eso estaba ahí. Afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y nadó hasta el borde de la piscina. Shinji le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a salir. Touji la tomó y lo jaló de cabeza dentro de la piscina.

-- Estamos a mano –- dijo con una radiante sonrisa cuando Shinji asomó la cabeza fuera del agua.

-- _Miserable _–- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa y se lanzó sobre él, comenzando una lucha en el agua.

Al ver esto, las chicas también se entusiasmaron y saltaron al agua para jugar con los chicos, Kensuke, Hiko y los amigos de DJ Rika no se quedaron atrás y también saltaron a la piscina, el único que quedó afuera fue Junta, que estaba a cargo de la parrilla.

-- Oigan, la carne está lista, que alguien traiga platos y cubierto –- dijo Junta -– Oigan... ¿Qué no escucharon?... Hiko... Touji... Kensuke... Shinji suelta esa chica y ayúdame... alguien...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clinton y Reagan siguieron con la vigilancia por otro rato, hasta que Clinton notó algo que llamó su atención, tomó los binoculares y comprobó sus sospechas. La pequeña columna de humo que había visto era de una barbacoa, y no solo eso, pudo ver un par de chicas en bikini apoyadas en la baranda que rodeaba la terraza.

-- ¿Qué pasa Clinton? –- preguntó Reagan.

-- Hay dos chicas en Bikini.

-- ¿Qué?

-- Están haciendo una barbacoa –- dijo Clinton bajando los binoculares para mirar a su compañero.

Eso terminó por colmar la paciencia de Reagan, había llegado la hora de ponerle un alto a esta situación.

-- Vamos –- dijo Reagan con seriedad y bajó del automóvil.

Clinton siguió a su compañero y ambos se dirigieron con paso decidido rumbo al edifico.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la terraza, la barbacoa estaba en lo mejor. Todos estaban ya en trajes de baño, riendo, comiendo y bebiendo . Era un ambiente bastante distendido y de fondo se podía oír al legendario Rod Steward cantando "Infatuation". Estaban en eso cuando tocaron el timbre.

Hiko, que estaba más cerca, fue a ver quien era y al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con dos gorilas vestidos en impecables trajes negros. No alcanzó a decir nada cuando uno lo hizo a un lado de un empujón y pasaron directo a la terraza. Con un rápido vistazo encontraron a su objetivo dentro de la piscina, abrazando a dos lindas chicas, una a cada lado.

-- ¡IKARI! –- dijo Reagan mirándolo fijamente.

-- _¿Ustedes?_ –- dijo Shinji.

-- ¿Los conoces Shin-Kun? –- preguntó Keiko.

-- Sal de ahí, nos vamos a NERV –- dijo Clinton.

-- _¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? Estoy muy bien aquí_ –- le respondió Shinji.

-- Yo tampoco quería irme de ser él –- comentó Junta.

-- ¡Nadie está hablando contigo! –- le dijo Reagan.

-- Vamos Ikari. No tenemos todo el día, sal de ahí –- dijo Clinton sacándolo de un brazo de la piscina.

-- Oye, déjalo en paz –- dijo Hiko y se abalanzó sobre él, junto con los demás, pero la Beretta en las manos de Clinton y la Desert Eagle en manos de Reagan los hizo cambiar de opinión.

-- _¡BASTA!_ –- gritó Shinji soltándose de Clinton -- _¿Se puede saber cual es el problema? Misato los puso para que me custodiaran, no para que vinieran a echar a perder la barbacoa._

-- Tu lo dijiste, para que te custodiáramos, pero tú te empeñas en hacernos imposible la tarea –- dijo Clinton.

-- _¿De que hablas? _–- preguntó Shinji

-- ¿Olvidaste lo del viernes cuando te arrancaste de clases con tus amigos? –- le preguntó Reagan.

-- ¿Te arrancaste de clases? Eso estuvo mal Shinji –- dijo Hiko.

-- _Que levante una mano el que jamás se haya escapado de clases alguna vez en su vida_ -– dijo Shinji. Nadie levantó la mano –-_ Miren, sé que eso no estuvo bien y me disculpo._

-- ¿Crees que con eso lo arreglas todo? –- preguntó Clinton.

-- _Oigan, tampoco estuvo tan mal. Les conseguí un aumento_ –- dijo Shinji.

-- Vamos –- dijo Reagan ya impaciente con todo eso y tomó a Shinji de un brazo, pero este se soltó de un tirón.

-- _¿Y que harán¿Llevarme donde Misato para acusarme por estar en una barbacoa con unos amigos un día domingo?_ -– preguntó Shinji.

Todos miraron a los agentes ante esa pregunta de Shinji. La verdad, es que era una muy buena pregunta, tanto que a Clinton y Reagan les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-- ...no es por eso -– logró decir Reagan y entonces sonrió con malicia -– Tenemos filmado tu numerito de anoche y creemos que a la mayor Katsuragi le interesará verlo.

-- _Oooh, ya entiendo_ -– dijo Shinji entornando los ojos hasta que fueron dos rayas, entonces apareció en su rostro una sonrisa cínica –- _Bien, si estamos con esas. Entonces aprovecharé para decirle a la Mayor Katsuragi la verdadera razón de su lamentable estado el viernes pasado, sin olvidar ningún detalle, como el de la patata en el tubo de escape. Después de que ella sepa que dos experimentados Agentes de Seguridad fueron engañados por un grupo de chicos de 15 años y que perdieron de vista por TODA la tarde al objetivo que tenían asignado, que es un valiosísimo e irreemplazable PILOTO EVA, estoy seguro que no solo les quitará el aumento, los hará trapear los pisos del cuartel por un mes y de paso, serán el hazmerreír de todo NERV. _

Clintón y Reagan no supieron que responder.

-- Parece que les salió el tiro por la culata muchachos –- comentó Hiko.

Clintón y Reagan se miraron el uno al otro. Sabían que Shinji decía la verdad. Si Katsuragi se entraba que perdieron al chico por toda una tarde, les haría algo peor que mandarlos a trapear los pisos. Ambos suspiraron resignados.

-- _Parece que es un empate_ -– dijo Shinji atrayendo la atención de los agentes -– _Ustedes no quieren que Misato sepa lo del viernes, ni yo que sepa lo de anoche, en otras palabras, estamos cogidos mutuamente de las pelotas... ¿Tregua?_

Clinton y Reagan suspiraron resignados y guardaron sus armas.

-- Tregua -– dijeron ambos.

-- _Excelente_ –- dijo Shinji y les tendió un par de cervezas.

Los hombres lo miraron extrañados y tomaron las cervezas de forma mecánica, aún aturdidos por el giro que dieron las cosas.

-- _Ya que están aquí, quédense a la barbacoa. También pueden quedarse a la fiesta de esta noche, eso si, tienen que ponerse con algo de dinero, es lo justo_ -- dijo Shinji metiendose otra vez a la piscina con Keiko y Yuka.

-- Vengan acá muchachos, les tengo un palto a cada uno, sírvanse antes de que se enfría -– dijo Junta señalando un par de platos que les había preparado.

Clinton y Reagan se miraron por un momento considerando las opciones, se encogieron de hombros y fueron donde Junta, después de todo, no todos los días se podía comer carne asada.

Y así fue como los Agentes Clinton y Reagan de Seguridad de NERV, finalmente se quedaron a la barbacoa, tomaron cerveza, comieron carne asada, se bañaron en la piscina e intentaron ligarse a alguna de la chicas...casi lo olvido, como decidieron quedarse a la fiesta, también tuvieron que ponerse con su parte. Nada es gratis en esta vida.

****

****

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** A eso se le llama dar vuelta la tortilla.

Después de tanto hacerlos sufrir, por fin les paso algo bueno a estos dos Agentes de Seguridad. Y por fin, en el siguiente capítulo empieza "La Fiesta del Siglo". Están todos invitados.


	20. Chapter 20

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XX: "LA FIESTA DEL SIGLO (Parte I)"**

-- Somos de la banda. Venimos de parte de Shigeru.

-- Adelante –- dijo Hiko, dejando entrar a un gran número de músicos con sus instrumentos -– Pueden instalarse por allá –- dijo indicándoles el lugar que les habían preparado.

-- Este lugar está súper -– dijo el baterista cargando con alguna de sus cosas.

Pese a no haber comenzado en forma oficial, ya había un ambiente de fiesta en el lugar. Touji conversaba muy entretenido con DJ Rika, mientras ella le explicaba como funcionaban sus equipos entre uno que otro coqueteo, Kensuke jugaba a "Tiburón" con Nami en la piscina, Junta estaba en el bar, impresionando a dos chicas haciendo malabares como Tom Cruise en Cóctel, Clinton y Reagan bailaban animadamente con cinco amigas que habían invitado, ya que faltaban mujeres y los amigos de DJ Rika, estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala viendo un video XXX acompañados de unas botellas de Whisky. Shinji no se veía por ningún lado.

-- Si quieren servirse algo, solo tómenlo, no hay problema –- dijo Hiko.

-- Hiko-Samaaaaaaa –- dijo una chica, con voz melodiosa desde el segundo piso -– ¿Qué pasa? Te estamos esperando –- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-- Ya voy chicas, no desesperen –- dijo Hiko con una radiante sonrisa –- Acomódense ustedes solos, tengo cosas que hacer –- dijo Hiko y se fue al segundo piso a hacer... "cosas"

Los integrantes de la banda se quedaron viendo entre ellos.

-- ¿Es otra de esas fiestas? –- preguntó uno.

-- Así parece –- dijo otro.

-- Genial –- dijeron los demás y se largaron a reír.

-- Recuérdenme agradecerle a Shigueru mas tarde –- dijo uno.

-- Instalemos esto de una vez -– dijo el baterista.

-- Si vamos, y que alguien traiga unas cervezas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de la ciudad, un machucado Ryuji entraba a una armería con una mirada decidida en el rostro. Se acercó a un mostrador y un dependiente fue para atenderlo.

-- Buenas tardes joven, en que lo puedo ayudar.

-- Bien... me gustaría ir de cacería y necesito un arma. Algo que sea liviano, con lo que pueda disparar a gran distancia, con mucha precisión y gran potencia de fuego –- dijo Ryuji.

-- Wow, por lo que me dices, no quieres un arma cualquiera, esas son las características de un rifle para Francotirador –- dijo el dependiente –- Tengo algunos modelos que llenan esas características, semi automáticos, como los que usan los militares o con mecanismo de cerrojo, pero... ¿Qué edad tienes?

-- ¿Por que la pregunta?

-- Bien, para vender escopetas y rifles de caza, solo se necesita llenar un formulario, pero lo que me pides es un arma de gran poder ofensivo, y para comprarlo tienes que sacar un permiso, además que por ley no puedo venderle armas de fuego a un menor de edad.

Ryuji bajó la cabeza derrotado¿Es que nada podía salirle bien?

El dependiente se emocionó al ver la cara de tristeza de Ryuji. ¿Tanto significaba para el chico ir de cacería?

-- Oye chico, si es tan importante para ti... entonces tengo una alternativa.

Ryuji levantó la vista y sus ojos brillaron. El dependiente fue hasta una repisa y regresó con algo en sus manos que colocó sobre el mostrador.

-- Como "Técnicamente" no es un arma de fuego, puedo vendértelo sin problemas. Es liviano, maniobrable, dispara a gran distancia y por supuesto, tiene gran poder de penetración. Es un modelo profesional, el mejor que tenemos y si le agregas una buena mira telescópica, no tiene nada que envidarle a un M88.

Ryuji sonrió abiertamente al mirar lo que había en el mostrador, no era lo que había imaginado, pero serviría para su fin, además era un arma mucho más elegante que un rifle, y él era una persona elegante. Finalmente se le había acabado la suerte a Shinji Ikari... esta noche, sería su fin.

-- Me lo llevo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiko y Yuka salieron desde una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Ambas chicas iban sonrojadas y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Bajaron las escaleras una al lado de la otra intercambiando algunas palabras mientras reían en forma traviesa. Detrás de ellas apareció Shinji, con una sonrisa afectada y satisfacción en el rostro.

Touji miró a Shinji con la boca abierta, caminó hasta él como un autómata tratando de decir algo, pero no le salían tas palabras.

-- _¿Decías algo amigo Touji?_ –- preguntó Shinji pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-- ...Tú... tú... y ellas... ¿Tú te las...?... ¿A las dos?... ¿Al mismo tiempo?...

-- _Hay cosas que son más divertidas hacerlas de a tres_ -– respondió Shinji con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- ¿Pu, pu, pudiste con las dos? –- preguntó Touji perplejo.

-- _Soy joven, me sobra energía. Podrías probarlo tú también, es genial. Ve con Hikari allá arriba, hay dos habitaciones libres._

-- Aún no llega... ¡PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE CUANDO LLEGUE...

-- _¡Tranquilo hombre! No tienen porque hacerlo ahora, tómense su tiempo si quieren... pero si Hikari no está aquí a más tardar en un par de horas, voy a ir por ella _–- declaró Shinji.

-- No, no... no es necesario -– dijo Touji.

-- _Bueno, en todo caso ahora tengo ir a NERV _-- dijo Shinji buscando las llaves del Jeep.

-- ¿Y a que vas para allá? -– preguntó Touji.

-- _Tengo que traer a los técnicos EVA, esta es su fiesta después de todo_ –- dijo Shinji encaminándose a la puerta -– _Cuida de todo mientras no estoy... Clinton, Reagan, no tienen que seguirme, solo voy a NERV por los chicos, quédense aqu_í –- dijo y salió del departamento.

Touji miró el desorden que había a su alrededor, unos bailaban, otros bebían, otros veían películas XXX, Kensuke entraba todo mojado con una chica igual de mojada en trajes de baño y ambos se veían bastante contentos... ¿Kensuke se había ligado una chica?

"Hasta Kensuke se ligó una chica y yo aquí más solo que un perro callejero" pensó Touji y miró a DJ Rika que le tiraba los tejos... "Como Hikari no llegue en un par de horas, me lanzo con la DJ, después de todo, con Hikari solo somos amigos, además, si Shinji y Kensuke pueden, yo también"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En NERV finalmente había ocurrido aquello por lo cual un grupo de Técnicos EVA habían esperado todo el día... LA HORA DE SALIDA.

-- ¡SIIIIIIII! –- gritó Key.

-- FIESTA, FIESTA, FIESTA, FIESTA, FIESTA... –- decían todos mientras salían de las jaulas de contención rumbo a los vestidores, siendo observados por todos los que pasaban.

-- Mas les vale a esos dos que la fiesta esté buena -– dijo Makoto.

-- Tranquilo, hombre –- dijo Hideki –- Todo estará bien. Por último, si no confías en Hiko, entonces confía en Shinji, el chico es responsable, de seguro armó una gran fiesta.

-- Si, tienes razón –- dijo Makoto.

-- Bien, apuremos chicos –- dijo Key.

-- FIESTA, FIESTA, FIESTA, FIESTA, FIESTA... –- decían todos rumbo a los vestidores y estaban tan entusiasmados, que no vieron a la Mayor Misato Katsuragi para en la mitad de un pasillo lateral.

Misato pestañeó un par de veces. Si sus oídos no la engañaban, escuchó las palabras "Fiesta" y "Shinji" en la misma frase, eso no era buena señal. Su Shinji NUNCA andaría en algo así... pero no podía decir lo mismo del Shinji Hentai. La mujer sitió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Misato no lo pensó dos veces y decidió ir donde Ritsuko.

15 minutos después, Misato volvía a pasar por la misma parte... por tercera vez.

_**"Jefa del Proyecto E, Sección 1 del Departamento Técnico, Dra. Ritsuko Akagi, por favor, contacte inmediatamente a la Mayor Misato Katsuragi, Sección 1 del Departamento de Operaciones"**_

Ritsuko dejó de teclear en su ordenador al escuchar el mensaje por el alta voz.

-- No lo puedo creer. Se volvió a perder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El grupo de Técnicos se encaminaba rumbo a los estacionamientos de NERV, algunos no muy convencidos.

-- ¿Estás seguro que alguien va a pasar por nosotros? –- preguntó Key.

-- Eso no fue lo que acordamos –- dijo Makoto.

-- Que sí, con Shinji acordamos que alguien nos vendría a buscar para ir a la fiesta -– dijo Hideki.

-- _¡El Autobús de la felicidad está por acá! _–- gritó Shinji para llamar su atención.

Los técnicos miraron en su dirección y vieron a Shinji sentado en el capo del Jeep, acompañado de Shigeru y Makoto.

-- _¿Alguien quiere ir a una fiesta?_ –- preguntó Shinji con una sonrisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo siento Ritsuko? No lo hice a propósito –- dijo Misato.

-- Es que aún no puedo entender cómo sigues perdiéndote con todo el tiempo que llevas aquí. Además me distraes de mi trabajo. Así nunca encontraré una solución al problema de Shinji.

-- ¿Encontraste algo? -– preguntó Misato con interés, al salir el tema a colación.

-- Como te dije, estoy trabajando en algo. He avanzado un poco desde la última vez y creo que voy bien encaminada –- dijo la doctora entrando a su laboratorio seguida de Misato.

-- Me alegra escuchar eso... y es sobre eso mismo que quería hablar contigo. Hace unos momentos escuché a unos Técnicos EVA hablando sobre una fiesta y mencionaron a Shinji.

-- ¿Estas segura? -– preguntó Ritsuko con el seño fruncido.

-- Segura. Lo oí fuerte y claro. ¿Crees que sea cosa del Shinji Hentai?

Ritsuko tecleó en su terminal y aparecieron los patrones cerebrales de Shinji en pantalla.

-- Bien, según las MAGGIE, Shinji está en rojo, o como dicen tú y Asuka, en Modalidad Hentai, y por las zonas de su cerebro que están siendo estimuladas, diría que está muy contento –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- Entonces en verdad podría estar en una fiesta -– dijo Misato con preocupación.

-- Bien, es posible, pero... ¿No habías puesto a Seguridad a vigilarlo las 24 horas? Si Shinji estuviera metido en algo raro, ellos te habrían avisado o lo habrían traído a NERV de inmediato.

-- ...tienes razón, me estoy preocupando por nada. Clinton y Reagan son dos de los mejor Agentes que tenemos en NERV. Si algo llegara a ocurrir con Shinji, me informarían de inmediato. Son sumamente profesionales.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- CLINTON, CLINTON, CLINTON, CLINTON, CLINTON...

Todos en el departamento coreaban el nombre del Agente mientras estaba parado de cabeza sobre una mesa, apoyado en sus manos y bebiéndose de un trago una inmensa jarra de cerveza...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes Ritsuko? –- preguntó Misato con evidente fastidio al ver como la científica se revolcaba de la risa en su asiento.

Por su parte, Ritsuko no podía dejar de reír después de escuchar las palabras de Misato, y es que si ella supiera lo que le había contado Shinji sobre el viernes pasado, no tendría tan buena impresión sobre esos dos Agentes de Seguridad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari Hokari era una chica feliz. Luego de pasar todo el día domingo con sus hermanas en Tokio-2 visitando a unos tíos, esperaba llegar a casa, darse un baño caliente y luego acostarse temprano, pero nunca imaginó que estaría de camino a una fiesta. ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

Al llegar a casa, una de sus hermanas activó la contestadora automática para escuchar los mensajes. Después de un par de mensajes para sus hermanas, se escuchó la voz de Touji Suzuhara invitarla a una barbacoa junto a una piscina y luego a una fiesta, si deseaba quedarse.

Obviamente, esto causó una inmediata reacción en sus hermanas, que sabiendo que a ella le gustaba ese chico, le insistieron en que al menos fuera un rato a la fiesta, hasta las 12:00 en realidad. Ese era el motivo por el cual iba camino de coger un Taxi.

Le parecía extraño una fiesta un día domingo en la noche, pero si Touji estaba ahí, valía la pena ir, así podrían conversar y aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas entre ellos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El apretujado y extremadamente alegre grupo había llegado al edificio y salieron del Jeep, sabiendo ahora lo que sentían las pobres sardinas enlatadas. Subieron al 10º piso y llegaron a la puerta del departamento.

-- _Bien, chicos¿Están listos_? -– preguntó Shinji.

-- ¡SI!

-- _Entonces, adelante y disfruten hasta decir vasta _–- dijo Shinji abriendo la puerta.

El grupo entró al departamento y fueron recibidos por el cartel que decía **"BIENVENIDOS A LA FIESTA DEL SIGLO"**, pero fuera de eso, no había nada más, todo el lugar estaba vacío.

-- Oye Shinji... ¿Y la fiesta? -– preguntó Hideki.

--_ No lo sé, deberían estar todos aquí _–- respondió el chico.

En eso, un montón de personas saltan desde detrás de los sillones, cortinas, el bar o cualquier lugar que hubieran usado para esconderse.

-- **¡BIENVENIDOS A LA FIESTA!** –- gritaron todos.

En ese momento todas las malas ideas que habían pasado por la cabeza de los técnicos desaparecieron y se zambulleron de cabeza dentro del departamento para disfrutar de la fiesta.

Shigeru y Shinji se fueron directo donde la banda. Segundos después, las trompetas comenzaron a sonar y Shinji comenzó a interpretar **"Hang in Long Enough"** de Phill Collins, con Shigeru en la guitarra y Yuka, Keiko y Touji haciendo los coros.

_The signs are getting clearer, clearer than you need_

_The writing's on the wall, for you to see_

_You never thought you'd ever get the taste_

_You never thought that it could be this good_

_Just tell me what you want and I'll find the key_

_Reach out and touch it's all yours._

_If you hang in long enough, you'll do it_

_Just hang in long enough_

Los comensales comenzaron saltar, gritar y bailar apoyando la interpretación de Shinji y la banda. Junta, ya adueñado del bar, comenzó repartir tragos uno tras otro, Clinton y Reagan seguían bailando, cada uno con una cerveza en la mano, Kensuke y Nami apoyaban a Shinji y la banda en primera fila, otros se iban a las habitaciones del segundo piso y otros se metían a nadar a la piscina, como era temperada, no había problema. La banda seguía tocando.

_You're down on the ground, or so you say_

_You'd sell the hole in your pocket, if you could find a way_

_Don't ask me how I know, you don't wanna hear_

_It's been a long hard road, and the end is getting near._

_You never thought you'd ever get the chance_

_You never thought your break would come along_

_If you tell me what you want, I'll find the key_

_Just reach out and touch it's all yours_

_If you hang in long enough, you'll do it_

_Just hang in long enough..._

Finalmente** "La Fiesta del Siglo"**, había comenzado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari bajó del taxi frente a la dirección que le dejó Touji. Como era un edificio residencial, creyó que se había equivocado al anotar la dirección, pero al escuchar la música que veía desde arriba y ver las luces que se veían desde allí, comprendió que había llegado al lugar correcto.

Entró al edificio y se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta abierta y no ver al conserje por ningún lado. Se encogió de hombros y fue hasta el ascensor. Mientras esperaba que bajara, siete chicas del "Nekomania" entraron al edificio y se ganaron junto a ella. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y todas entraron en él.

-- ¿También vas a la fiesta? –- le preguntó una a Hikari.

-- ...si -– respondió tímidamente Hikari –- Yo... me llamaron en la tarde, pero estaba ocupada y acabo de llegar, sé que es un poco tarde... espero no importe.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y luego sonrieron.

-- Eres bastante joven ¿Hace cuanto que estas en esto? –- le preguntó una.

-- ¿Pe, perdón? -– preguntó Hikari, sin entender a que se refería la chica.

-- Evidentemente no hace mucho –- dijo otra.

-- Eres linda, pero podrías serlo más si te arreglaras un poco -– dijo otra.

-- Gra, gracias -– dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

-- ¿Quién te contrató? Pensamos que no habría más de nosotras aquí –- preguntó otra.

-- ¿Contratar? –- preguntó Hikarí sin comprender.

-- Si, ya sabes de que hablo. A nosotras nos contrató Shinji.

-- ¿Shinji¿Shinji Ikari? Lo conozco, pero a mi me invitó Touji –- dijo un poco sonrojada.

-- Ya entiendo, vas a dar un servicio especial –- dijo una, justo cuando se abrieron las puertas y todas salieron del ascensor.

-- Tienes suerte. Solo atenderás a uno. Solo relájate y trata de complacer a ese Touji en todo lo que te pida -– le decía una, mientras buscaban el departamento

Hikari se sonrojó al escuchar ese comentario.

-- Pero recuerda, tu eres la que manda, no dejes que se escape con los tarros.

-- Y si quiere por atrás, cóbrale algo extra. Todas lo hacemos.

-- Aquí es chicas –- dijo una, tocó el timbre y las chicas se prepararon para entrar.

Por su parte, Hikari estaba más blanca que ratón de molino. Finalmente había entendido de lo que hablaban esas chicas, la habían tomado por una prostituta, y al parecer ellas también lo eran.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una fiesta en pleno desarrollo. Algunos bailaban, algunos bebían, algunos saltaban, algunas parejas jugueteando en los sillones, una banda tocando con Shinji como vocalista y se podían ver globos y confeti por todas partes.

-- ¡Las chicas del Nekomania están aquí! –- dijo una prestándose y pasó seguida de las demás, que arrastraron a una aún blanca Hikari con ellas.

Al ver y escuchar llegar a las chicas del Nekomania, varios de los hombres presentes saltaron para agarrar a alguna de ellas, ya que sabían muy bien el tipo de servicio que ofrecían. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, era que la chica de moñitos y pecas no era precisamente ese tipo de chicas.

Hikari aún no salía del asombro por lo que le dijeron esas mujeres, cuando fue tomada en brazos por uno tipo que parecía ser el conserje extraviado. El tipo la llevó a un sillón que había quedado desocupado, se sentó con ella en sus piernas, y ni corto ni perezoso, le metió una mano debajo de la falda y con la otra le agarró un pecho.

-- **¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Ante el potentísimo grito de Hikari, todo el mundo guardó silencio y se volteó a mirarla, hasta la banda dejó de tocar, donde si mal no recuerdan, cierto chico estaba haciendo los coros.

-- ¡Kyyyaaaaaa¡¡¡Suéltame, degenerado! –- gritaba Hikari tratando de soltarse del conserje.

-- ¿Cual es el problema? Solo te agarré un pecho –- dijo el conserje sin entender la actitud de la chica.

-- ¿HIKARI?

La chica dejó de forcejear al escuchar esa conocida voz y observó al chico con ojos llorosos.

-- ¿Touji? –- preguntó Hikari a punto de llorar y con cara de desesperación.

Al ver a Hikari a punto de llorar y a un sujeto tratando de manosearla, Touji Suzuhara sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir en sus venas y su cara se transformó en una máscara de furia. Los que estaba junto a él se alejaron temiendo por sus vidas al ver su rostro deformado por la rabia. Touji estaba tan furioso, que de haber sido Sayajin, habría inaugurado el nivel de "SuperSayajin X"

-- **¡HIJO DE PUTA!** –- rugió Touji a todo pulmón y corrió hasta donde estaban Hikari y el conserje -- ¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI HIKARI!

El conserje se levantó para tratar de detener a un furibundo Touji, botando a Hukari al suelo. Al ver esta última acción, Touji lo vio todo rojo y perdió el control.

El desdichado conserje no fue capaz de contener a Touji y recibió cada uno de los golpes y patadas que este le daba con furia asesina. Los demás miraban impactados sin atreverse a intervenir por miedo a que Touji las emprendiera con ellos, ya que estaba totalmente descontrolado.

Hikari estaba sentada en el piso observando como Touji masacrada a ese sujeto, y por Dios que lo merecía, pero de seguir así, Touji podría matarlo. Ese pensamiento la hizo reaccionar, se levantó, corrió hasta Touji y lo sujetó desde atrás en un fuerte abrazo.

-- ¡DETENTE¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!

Al sentir los brazos y la voz de la chica, Touji se congeló y la miró de medio lado aún con el rostro lleno de furia, pero al ver los ojos llorosos de la chica, sus músculos se relajaron y su mirada se suavizó.

-- ¿Hikari? -– preguntó Touji en un susurro.

-- Si... soy yo, tranquilo, ya pasó... estoy bien.

Touji se soltó suavemente del abrazó de la chica y la sujetó por los hombros.

-- ¿Estás bien¿Te hizo algo? Si ese idiota te hizo algo juro que...

-- Tranquilo Touji... estoy bien -– respondió Hikari totalmente sonrojada por la actitud protectora y posesiva de Touji.

-- ¿Estas bien chico¿Ya te calmaste? –- preguntó Reagan dando un paso adelante.

Como los niveles de adrenalina en Touji aún estaban elevados, el chico interpretó el movimiento de Reagan como una amenaza y se colocó frente a Hikari en una actitud posesiva.

-- ¡HIKARI ES MI CHICA, **"MIA"** Y SI ALGUIEN SE LE ACERCA... LO MATO!

Hikari se llevó las manos a la boca en sorpresa al escuchar esa declaración a todo pulmón de Touji, y el aludido, dándose cuenta de lo que acabada de decir, se puso más rojo que una señal de tráfico.

Touji se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a una sonrojada Hikari, que lo miraba con expectación y algo más...

-- ... Hikari... yo... -– Touji trataba de explicarse, pero no le salían las palabras.

-- _Deja de perder el tiempo y bésala de una vez_ –- dijo Shinji por el micrófono.

Touji le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero Hikari le volteo el rostro suavemente con las manos para que la mirara, de dedicó una sonrisa y en un acto de total atrevimiento para ella, lo besó.

Los aplauso y gritos de aprobación estallaron en el acto. Cuando los chicos se separaron por falta de aire, se encontraron rodeados por cientos de globos y serpentinas que todos los presentes les estaban lanzando entre aplausos y felicitaciones.

-- ...te amo Touji –- dijo Hikari con una hermosa sonrisa mientras una lagrima de felicidad caía por su mejilla.

Touji quedó impactado al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de la chica que estaba frente a él y su corazón se llenó de alegría. Tomó el rostro de Hikari entre sus manos y con un dedo limpio la lagrima que caía por una de sus mejillas.

-- ...se supone que yo debía decir eso primero tonta –- le dijo divertido arrancando una sonrisa de la chica -– ...yo también te amo Hikari –- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente y se fundieron en otro tierno beso entre los aplausos de todos. Al fondo, la banda comenzó a tocar nuevamente.

_Love is in the air_

_Everywhere I look around _

_Love is in the air_

_Every sight and every sound..._

**Nota:** El conserje del edificio se salvó de la muerte, pero quedó K.O. por el resto de la noche.

****

****

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Finalmente se armó la primera pareja seria de este fic y de una forma muy porco ortodoxa, pero creo que no quedó tan mal.

La Fiesta ya comenzó y va viento en popa. Todos se están divirtiendo y aún queda mucha noche por delante. Sigan leyendo que lo mejor está por venir.

P.D.: La canción que comenzó a cantar Shinji al final de Capítulo es el clásico "Love is in the Air" de John Paul Young.


	21. Chapter 21

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XXI: "LA FIESTA DEL SIGLO (Parte II)"**

Ryuji caminaba con el seño fruncido. Estaba enojado y tenía motivos para estarlo. Se había quedado sin medio de locomoción, por culpa de esos dos estúpido que destruyeron su motocicleta, y no solo eso, recibió una multa por "Ofensas graves a la moral y las buenas costumbres"... ¿De donde habían sacado esos policías estúpidos que él estaba desnudo y encadenado a un poste de luz por voluntad propia? Eso era algo que no se podía explicar... sin contar con los carterazos que le dio esa vieja de mier... ¿Y que rayos tenía adentro de esa maldita cartera¿Piedras?

Suspiró con resignación, no había sido un buen día, pero su suerte estaba cambiando. Se detuvo frente al edificio al que había seguido a Shinji en la mañana. Se escuchaba música venir desde el último piso y se veían luces de colores... una fiestas.

Ryuji contrajo su cara en un gesto de furia. El muy miserable se estaba divirtiendo mientras Isuzo no estaba en Tokio (Ya había confirmado que la chica estaba en Paris)

-- Diviértete con tus amigos Ikari, por que esta será la última vez –- dijo Ryuji en un susurro y entró al edificio que estaba justo frente al de la fiesta.

Ryuji subió al ascensor y marcó el 12º piso. Una malévola sonrisa apareció en su cara. Era divertido pensar lo gracioso que puede ser el destino¿Quién hubiera pensado que Ikari haría una fiesta justo en frente a uno de los edificios de su padre? Sin duda el destino estaba de su parte. Salió del ascensor y caminó por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a una puerta. La abrió e ingresó.

El departamento era pequeño, pero acogedor y estaba finamente amoblado, ya que su padre lo ocupaba para traer a sus amantes... departamento al que pensaba traer a Isuzo, pero ella nunca quiso, siempre le dijo que no... pero con Ikari... con ese maldito... hasta había pasado la noche en su departamento... mas de una vez.

La furia volvió a sus ojos. Caminó hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas. Tenía una fabulosa vista de la terraza y el departamento de la fiesta. Se acercó a la mesita de la sala y dejó una maleta sobre ella. La abrió con delicadeza y dejó al descubierto su contenido. Una ballesta de competición. Junto a ella, un juego de 12 flechas y una mira telescópica. Montó la mira y cargó la ballesta, después fue a apagar la luz y se acercó a la ventana. Giró uno de los sillones para poder sentarse, tomó la ballesta en posición de disparo y observó por la mira buscando a Shinji.

-- Esta noche será tu fin, Shinji Ikari... te mataré... y recuperaré a Isuzo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta estaba en lo mejor, el habiente era más distendido que antes y habían más personas que hace una hora atrás, ya que alguien se tomó la libertad de invitar a un par de amigos y esos a otros tres y así sucesivamente, por lo que ahora había una gran concurrencia. Lo bueno es que cada sujeto que llegaba a la fiesta, se tenía que poner con una cuota para reponer las cosas que escaseaban o eran corridos a punta de pistola por cortesía de Clinton y Reagan, que ya habían cambiado sus chaquetas negras, camisas blancas y corbatas, por un par de llamativas camisas hawaianas que combinaban con sus gafas de sol.

Dentro del departamento, todos la pasaban realmente bien, haciendo los que se les venía en gana. Se podía ver gente bebiendo, gente bailado, otros conversando, un grupo en una esquina jugaba Strep-Poker, otros tenían una competencia de Barmans en el bar y otros veían películas XXX. En el segundo piso, había una fila de parejas que disputaban un lugar por las habitaciones, mientras que otras parejas bajaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, en una esquina del comedor, y en un improvisado escenario, la banda seguía tocando a todo lo que daba, con Shigeru desarmándose en la guitarra, Kensuke, Nami, Keiko y Yuka en los coros y Shinji como vocalista, ahora con la camisa abierta mostrando el torso y unas gafas de sol, cantando "Hot in the City"

_It's hot here at night, lonely, black and quiet_

_On a hot summer night_

_Don't be afraid of the world we made_

_On a hot summer night_

_'Cause when a long-legged lovely walks by_

_Yeah you can see the look in her eye_

_Then you know that it's_

_Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight, tonight_

_Hot in the city, hot in the city tonight, tonight_

Touji y Hikari miraban a Shinji con una sonrisa mientras interpretaba la canción. A un lado y un poco más atrás, Kensuke y las chicas ejecutaban una improvisada coreografía mientras hacían los coros de la canción.

La nueva pareja decidió salir a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire. Al llegar afuera, vieron que también había bastante movimiento. La piscina y sus alrededores estaba llena de gente, algunos en trajes de baño y otros en ropa interior al falta de uno, todos participando en un improvisado concurso de saltos ornamentales.

-- Esta fiesta es increíble, jamás pensé ver algo así fuera de las películas –- dijo Hikari.

-- Hay que reconocer que la gente de NERV sabe como divertirse –- dijo Touji.

-- El que me sorprendió es Shinji. Siempre fue tan tranquilo, callado, tímido, y míralo ahora. Cantando a todo pulmón con una banda... y con Kensuke haciendo coros –- dijo Hikari.

-- Si tienes razón. A nosotros también nos sorprende. Hay veces que pareciera ser otra persona totalmente diferente, como ahora.

-- Si, tan distinto que hasta contrató un grupo de prostitutas –- dijo Hikari con el seño fruncido –- Sin contar todas las parejas andan poco menos que haciéndolo por las esquinas.

-- Bueno... tienes que entender que esta es una fiesta de adultos. Los de nuestra edad son contados con los dedos de las manos y solo porque Shinji nos invitó.

-- ¿Y como es que Shinji encaja aquí? –- preguntó Hikari.

-- Son amigos de él, por eso lo invitaron. Por lo que sé, son los Técnicos que le da mantenimiento a su Evangelion –- explicó Touji -– Y como trabajaban hoy, le pidieron a Shinji que contratara a esas chicas por ellos.

-- ¿Y se prestó para eso?

-- Te sorprenderías de lo que es capaz últimamente –- dijo Touji recordando todos los malabares de Shinji –- En todo caso, si quieres irte, no hay problema.

Hikari miró el lugar. Todos estaban riendo y pasándolo bien, pese a todo debía admitir que la fiesta era bastante divertida... y Shinji tampoco cantaba tan mal.

-- La verdad es que ya debería estar en casa... pero nunca he estado antes en una fiesta de verdad y me gustaría quedarme otro rato –- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- Entonces nos quedamos otro rato –- dijo Touji -- ¿Quieres bailar?

Por respuesta Hikari sonrió y ambos jóvenes fueron adentro para bailar un rato al ritmo de la música. En eso Hikari se detiene.

-- ¿Qué pasa?

-- ¿Quién traería ese burro a la fiesta? –- preguntó la chica, señalando al burro que se estaba comiendo las plantas de un macetero.

Touji se encogió de hombros. Era uno de esos misterios que no tenían respuesta.

En la sala, un entonado Hiko se cerca de un prendido Hideki, que estaba metiéndole mano a una chica del Nekomania.

-- Hideki... Hideki... ¡HIDEKI!

-- ¿Qué pasa hombre¿No ves que estoy ocupado? -– preguntó un enfadado Hideki.

-- ¡Tranquilo! –- dijo Hiko –- Oye, estaba por allá atrás con los muchachos, cuando recordé algo.

-- Si no es algo importante. Te juro que te mato -– dijo Hideki, al ver que su chica ahora estaba con otro.

-- Claro que es importante... ¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta que hizo el Doc, el otro día?

-- Si, me acuerdo ¿Qué hay con eso?

-- ¿Acaso olvidaste como lo pasamos después de que soltó el "Aire Dulce" en la sala?

La cara de Hideki mostró sorpresa y luego una sonrisa traviesa.

-- ¿Estas pensando...?

Hiko sonrió en respuesta y un par de segundos después, el dúo dinámico andaba consiguiendo las llaves de un automóvil para ir donde el Doc. Al abrir la puerta para salir, se encontraron con un grupo de jóvenes.

-- Pasábamos por aquí, escuchamos la música y nos preguntábamos si podemos entrar.

-- Por supuesto –- dijo Hiko -– El bar está a la izquierda, la comida a la derecha, los preservativos al pie de la escalera y las habitaciones arriba... ha, casi lo olvido, los estimulantes se venden en la cocina –- concluyó y salió seguido de Hideki.

-- ¡Uuooooohh! Tremenda fiesta –- dijeron los chicos y entraron al departamento entusiasmados, siendo detenidos a poco andar por dos gorilas con camisas Hawaianas y gafas de sol.

-- Si quieren pasar, tienen que ponerse –- dijo Reagan estirando una mano.

-- ¿Y si no quiero? –- dijo un tipo tan grande como Reagan.

-- Te lleno el culo de plomo -– dijo Clinton apuntándolo con su Beretta.

-- ¿De cuanto es la cuota? –- peguntó el tipo sacando su cartera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rumor de la fiesta se fue esparciendo rápidamente entre las personas que a esa hora seguían en NERV, en los turnos de noche. Se podía escuchar por los corredores a la gente comentando que los técnicos del EVA-01 y su joven Piloto tenían una MEGA-Fiesta en un departamento del sector residencial y que estaban tirando la casa por la ventana.

Algunos, que se tomaron el tema más enserio que otros, realizaron algunas averiguaciones y obtuvieron la dirección del supuesto departamento. Un grupo que estaba pronto a terminar su turno, decidió pegarse una vuelta para ver si la fiesta era verdadera, y si era tan buena como se rumoreaba.

La Mayor Misato Katsuragi, que a esas horas seguía en NERV atrapada por una montaña de papeleo pendiente en su escritorio, se dirigió a la cafetería por un café y un pedazo de torta de Chocolate para matar el hambre. Al entrar escuchó una conversación que no le gustó mucho.

-- ... y por lo que me dijeron está buenísima.

-- ¿Estas seguro que no es un cuento o algo por el estilo? –- preguntó un técnico.

-- Que no. Me lo dijo Kentaro, él hablo directamente con Key por celular, y él le dijo que la Fiesta está en lo mejor, que hay comida, bebida, un montó de chicas, una piscina, una banda y que el Piloto del EVA-01 está de vocalista y que canta bastante bien.

-- ¿En verdad? –- preguntó el técnico mientras caminaba rumbo a otra salida.

-- Si. Podríamos ir cuando salgamos, solo nos falta una hora... -– dijo el otro técnico saliendo con el primero.

Misato quedó congelada al escuchar eso. Era la segunda vez que escuchaba "Fiesta" y "Shinji" en la misma frase, eso no le gustó para nada. Si se había quedado tranquila antes, fue porque, como dijo Ritsuko, tenía dos Agentes de Seguridad siguiendo a Shinji y tenían ordenes de detener y traer a Shinji a NERV apenas hiciera algo... que no fuera normal para él. Los Agentes no habían reportado nada, por lo que estaba tranquila, pero...

Misato fue a una estación de comunicaciones y llamó por radio al automóvil de los Agentes... nada. Tomó su celular y llamó a Reagan... nada. Marcó otro número y llamó a Clinton... nada.

-- ¿Qué rayos están haciendo que no contestan? -– se preguntó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- CLINTON, CLINTON, CLINTON, CLINTON, CLINTON...

Coreaba toda la gente mientras el Agente pasaba por debajo de una vara que estaba a muy poca distancia del suelo, en una competencia de "Limbo".

-- ¡BRAVO! –- gritó la gente cuando paso sin caerse, siendo recibido por un par de chicas.

-- REAGAN, REAGAN, REAGAN, REAGAN, REAGAN...

Coreaba toda la gente mientras el Agente se aprontaba a pasar por debajo de la vara...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era entrada la madrugada del lunes y en la consulta del prestigioso Odontólogo Akira Sato, un par de entonados Técnicos EVA, observaban como el hombre llenaba un cilindro con "Aire dulce"

-- ¿Esta cosa es la misma del la otra vez? –- preguntó Hiko.

-- Efectivamente, el mismo de la última vez –- respondió el Odontólogo.

-- ¿Entonces esto es lo mismo que usa en sus pacientes? -– preguntó Hideki.

-- Efectivamente. El Oxido Nitroso tiene un uso estrictamente médico. Como en mi consulta, para tratar a los pacientes, pero usado de forma adecuada, sirve para otras cosas... como usarlo en fiestas privadas –- dijo el Odontólogo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- ¿No es peligroso? –- preguntó Hideki.

-- Solo si se usa puro. Si ese es el caso, te mataría entre 15 a 30 minutos. Pero con la mezcla correcta, como la que estoy colocando en estos tanques de buceo, puedes lograr maravillas.

-- Como la última vez –- dijo Hiko con una sonrisa.

-- Así es -– afirmó el Odontólogo -– Esto es mejor que las drogas. La cocaína sumerge a las mujeres en un estado de impotencia. El Oxido Nitroso, por el contrario, las suelta, las desinhibe si se quiere decir de otra forma, y exacerba el deseo sexual.

El Odontólogo terminó de llenar el tanque de buceo y lo colocó junto con los otros.

-- Listo, solo hay que abrirlos en un lugar que no tenga mucha ventilación, o de preferencia ninguna.

-- Gracias Doc. –- dijo Hiko.

-- Nada de gracias. Voy con ustedes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La competencia de Limbo había terminado con Clinton como ganador indiscutido. Ahora todos volvían a lo que hacían antes... bailar, beber, comer, manosear a las chicas, ir al segundo piso a remecer las camas, o salir a la terraza a tomar aire junto a la piscina, donde habían algunos bañándose.

Un cansado Shinji Ikari salió afuera con la camisa abierta, gafas de sol, una panty negra enrollada en el cuello a modo de corbata, que le quitó a anda saber a que chica y una cerveza en una mano.

-- ¡Shinji!

El susodicho se volteó y vio a la nueva pareja de Touji y Hikari caminar hasta él, tomados de la mano.

-- _Me alegro por ustedes chicos_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

-- Gracias –- dijeron ambos, algo sonrojados.

-- _¿Cómo la están pasando?_

-- Bastante bien, pero no tanto como tú –- dijo Touji con una sonrisa.

-- _No todos los días puedes ir a una fiesta así. Hay que aprovechar_ –- dijo Shinji --_ ¿Vieron a Kensuke? Por poco y le gana a Clinton en el Limbo. No le conocía ese talento._

-- Si, lo vimos –- dijo Hikari conteniendo la risa.

-- Si, bien, nosotros ya nos vamos Shinji. Recuerda que mañana... quiero decir hoy, tenemos clases –- dijo Touji.

-- _No me lo recuerdes_ –- dijo Shinji decaído -- _¿Pero por qué no se quedan? Recuerda que habíamos acordado ir desde aquí a la escuela_ –- le dijo a Touji.

-- Lo sé, pero Hikari tenía permiso hasta las 12:00 y mira la hora que es –- dijo Touji señalando su reloj.

-- Además que la fiesta se está poniendo un poco... subida de tono –- dijo Hikari.

-- _¿Subida de Tono?_ -- preguntó Shinji.

Justo en ese momento pasaron dos chicas desnudas que habían salido recién de la piscina, por lo que llevaban el cuerpo mojado, dándoles un aire exótico y sexy... ambos chicos las siguieron con la mirada y Touji se ganó un codazo en las costillas.

-- Ejem, como decía, tenemos que irnos –- dijo Touji.

-- _De acuerdo. Será mejor que yo los lleve. No creo que encuentren un taxi esta hora._

Los tres chicos se encaminaron hasta el interior, cuando una flecha se clavó repentinamente en el marco de los ventanales que daban a la terraza, y a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Shinji. El ventanal se remeció por entero.

-- ¿Qué pasó? -– peguntó Hikari.

-- _Una flecha_ –- dijo un sorprendido Shinji señalando la flecha clavada en el marco del ventanal.

Touji y Hikari se acercaron para ver, y efectivamente, había una flecha... de pronto, una segunda flecha se clavó junto a la primera. Solo que esta paso tan cerca que le hizo un arañazo a Shinji en el puente de la nariz, que comenzó a sangrar de inmediato.

-- ¡Shinji, estas sangrando! –- dijo Hikari.

Shinji no alcanzó a levantar una mano, cuando otra flecha paso rozándole un brazo y se clavó en el piso. Los tres chicos se miraron por un segundo y salaron dentro del departamento poniéndose a cubierto. Clinton y Reagan se percataron de eso y corrieron donde Shinji.

-- ¿Qué pasa? -– preguntó Reagan.

-- _Alguien está lanzando flechas y casi me atraviesa la cabeza_ –- dijo Shinji con una mano cubriendo su sangrante nariz.

Clinton examinó las flechas sin exponerse y determinó la posición del tirador.

-- Edificio del frente, posición elevada.

Reagan afirmó y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, se metió a la fuerza en una de las habitaciones e interrumpió a una pareja. El hombre se enojó, pero prefirió no reclamar al ver la Desert Eagle en la mano de Reagan. Este corrió un poco la cortina y con unos pequeños binoculares observó el edifico del frente.

Cuando bajó donde los demás, Shinji estaba con una vendita en el puente de la nariz, custodiado por Clinton, sus amigos y las tres chicas que habían invitado... y Kensuke le preguntaba a Clinton por las características de su Beretta.

-- El tirador está en el 12º piso con una ballesta profesional. Es se mocoso Ryuji –- dijo Reagan.

-- _¿RYUJI?_ –- dijo Shinji frunciendo el seño.

-- ¿Quien es Ryuji? -– preguntó Hikari.

-- El Ex-novio de Isuzo. El tipo que peleó con Shinji el otro día -– le respondió Touji.

-- Quédate con Ikari –- dijo Reagan a Clinton -– No te muevas hasta que suprima al tirador.

-- Entendido –- dijo Clinton.

-- _Esperen ustedes dos. Aquí nadie va a suprimir a nadie_ –- dijo Shinji.

-- Tenemos orden de suprimir a cualquiera que ponga tu vida en peligro -– dijo Reagan.

-- ¿A que se refieren con suprimir? –- preguntó Keiko.

-- Que van a matarlo –- dijo Kensuke.

-- _Nadie va a matar a nadie _–- insistió Shinji -– _Esa sería una salida muy fácil para él. No, me debe algo más, algo que pueda disfrutar._

-- ¿Qué quieres decir? –- preguntó Clinton.

-- _Que lo capturaremos con vida y le haremos arrepentirse de lo que hizo._

Clinton y Reagan se miraron con ojos estrechos. Sus órdenes eran claras, pero... tal vez fuera el alcohol o el habiente de fiesta, el punto que es que no les pareció tan mala la idea, además que se habían divertido bastante la última vez que machacaron al mocoso ese...

-- Está bien, vamos –- dijo Reagan.

–- _Touji, Hikari, solo espérenme un momento. Arreglo este asunto y los voy a dejar_ –- dijo Shinji guiñándoles un ojo y salió del departamento, escoltado de dos Agentes en camisas Hawaianas.

El grupo de chicos vio como Shinji desaparecía con una mezcla entre sorpresa y admiración. Se veía tan distinto a como era normalmente, con una seguridad y personalidad que lo hacía lucir como si fuera...otro Shinji.

-- Es increíble lo que ha cambiado Shinji en tan poco tiempo. No parece él -– comentó Hikari.

-- Si, pareciera que su personalidad se perdió en alguna parte –- concordó Touji -– Pero hay veces en que vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre.

-- Aún así, no pueden negar que se ha vuelto más simpático... además canta bien –- dijo Kensuke.

-- Y es tan varonil –- dijeron Keiko y Yuka con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Gota de sudor general.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji y Clinton saltaron por la parte trasera del edificio para no ser vistos por Ryuji. A los pocos segundos se les unió Reagan que traía un bulto en las manos que le tendió a Shinji.

-- Lo rompes y lo pagas –- dijo Reagan.

-- _Me enseñaron a usarlo en el entrenamiento de combate_ -– dijo Shinji con fastidio.

-- Vamos –- dijo Reagan.

Después de que Clinton se cerciorara de que Ryuji aún estuviera en la ventana, el improvisado "Grupo de Infiltración" cruzó la calle de una carrera por un sector poco iluminado y se introdujo furtivamente en el edificio donde estaba Ryuji.

En ese momento, un automóvil azul se estacionó frente al edifico de la fiesta. Hiko, Hideki y el Dr. Sato bajaron de el con varios estanques de buceo llenos de "Aire Dulce".

En la entrada del edificio, un grupo de inquilinos discutiendo sobre la famosa fiesta del 10º piso que no dejaba dormir a nadie y que tenía a más de una señora preocupada, ya que sus maridos fueron a reclamar por el ruido, pero nunca regresaron. Lo mismo pasó con los guardias privados que custodiaban el sector, subieron y no bajaron más. Incluso el conserje estaba desaparecido.

Cuando el grupo vio al trío encaminándose a la entrada cargando tanques de buceo, les contaron la pasada de inmediato.

-- ¿Dónde creen que van? -– preguntó una señora -- ¿Y que van a hacer con eso?

-- ... bucear –- dijo Hiko, luego de pensarlo un momento –- Vamos a bucear.

-- ¿Bucear? –- preguntaron los inquilinos.

-- Si, a bucear, es una linda noche para bucear –- dijo Hideki y entró al edificio.

-- Nada mejor que bucear de noche –- dijo Hiko siguiendo a Hideki.

-- Y si es con una chica al lado, mucho mejor -– dijo el Dr. Sato siguiendo a los otros dos.

-- Oigan, pero... pero... ¡Alguien haga algo! –- dijo una señora, pero los tres ya habían subido al ascensor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el edificio de al frente, el "Grupo de Infiltración" había llegado al 12º piso y ahora avanzaban por el pasillo buscaban el cuarto indicado, hasta que Reagan se detuvo frente al que suponía era el departamento donde estaba Ryuji. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Clinton y él, se colocaron a cada lado de la puerta con las armas listas para disparar.

-- Ahora -– susurró Clinton a Shinji que estaba un poco más atrás y este avanzó sigilosamente cargando el bulto que le había pasado Reagan, que resulto ser un sofisticado equipo de Fibra Optica.

Shinji se arrodilló frente a la puerta e introdujo por debajo un largo y delgado cable con una diminuta cámara en la punta. El cable iba conectado a un pequeño monitor con una perilla en el costado, que al girarla permitía mover y levantar el cable por el extremo donde estaba la cámara, permitiendo tener una vista del interior del cuarto.

Shinji le hizo una seña a Reagan y este se acercó para ver el monitor. Se podía ver el interior del departamento y sentado en un sillón frente a la ventana, esta un aparentemente desesperando Ryuji, buscando a Shinji con la mira telescópica de la ballesta. Reagan afirmó, Shinji retiró el cable con la cámara y se colocó detrás de Clinton.

Clinton y Reagan se miraron con ojos estrechos y a una señal de Reagan, Clinton botó la puerta de una patada y ambos entraron de un salto al departamento.

-- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡PLAFF¡¡¡STOMP¡¡¡POFF¡¡¡POW¡¡¡KATAPLUM!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un automóvil negro transitaba por las desiertas calles de Tokio-3. Era un automóvil bastante grande, como a medio camino de ser una limusina, por lo que también era muy elegante. Los vidrios, al igual que la carrocería, eran de color negro, para que nadie supiera quien viajaba adentro, pero los más particular de todo, y que pasaba completamente desapercibido, es que este automóvil estaba totalmente blindado con el mismo material que usaban las armaduras de las Evangelion, por lo que era capaz de resistir el impacto directo de un Misil Antitanque.

Como podrán suponer, no cualquier persona podía tener acceso a un automóvil de semejantes características. Tenía que ser una persona con mucho poder e influencia, justo como la persona que viajaba dentro en ese momento.

-- Esa reunión demoró mucho mas de lo que teníamos contemplado, solo mire la hora que es -– comentó Fuyutsuki viendo su reloj.

-- Es verdad, pero se logró el objetivo –- dijo Gendo -- Ahora SEEL nos dejará tranquilos por un tiempo y podemos realizar nuestros planes sin interrupciones.

-- Es verdad... y espero que no me necesite temprano en la mañana, Comandante, ya que estoy pensando levantarme tarde –- dijo Fuyutsuki.

-- Parece que los años no pasan en vano... viejo -– dijo Gendo con una diminuta sonrisa.

-- Es verdad, he visto aparecer varias canas en tu cabeza... pequeño saltamontes –- dijo Fuyutsuki, también con una pequeña sonrisa.

El automóvil siguió su camino rumbo a casa de Fuyitsuki, hasta que se detuvo en una esquina por un letrero de "Ceda el Paso". Al no venir ningún automóvil, el chofer continuó su camino hasta que...

-- ¡ALTO! –- ladró Gendo, haciendo que el chofer parara a mitad de la calle.

-- ¿Qué ocurre Comandante? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki, con una mezcla entre sorpresa y susto.

Por respuesta, Gendo bajó la ventanilla para ver mejor y le señaló a Fuyutsuki lo que había llamado su atención.

-- ...¿SHINJI? –- dijo Fuytutsuki con los ojos como platos.

Efectivamente, un poco más adelante se podía ver a Shinji, con la camisa abierta, gafas de sol y algo negro colgando del cuello, saliendo de un edificio con una ballesta en una mano y con otra cosa en la otra, que no alcanzaban a identificar. Detrás de él, dos gorilas con gafas de sol y camisas hawaianas y uno de ellos cargaba a un chico inconsciente en el hombro.

El cuarteto atravesó la calle hasta el edificio del frente, donde amenazaron a un grupo de personas a punta de ballesta y pistolas para pasar y perderse por la puerta principal.

-- Son ideas mías... ¿O esos tipos de las camisas Hawaianas eran Agentes de Seguridad? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki.

Si Gendo escuchó a su mentor, no se molestó en contestar. Su cara se contrajo en un gesto de furia.

-- Estaciónate frente a ese edificio –- dijo Gendo a Chofer.

-- ¿Qué va a hacer Comandante? –- preguntó Futyutsuki, pero Gendo no le contestó. Estaba demasiado enojado hasta para eso.

El automóvil se detuvo y Gendo bajó seguido de Fuyutsuki y dos hombres de Seguridad. Lo primero que llamó la atención de todos fue la música, los gritos y risas que veía desde arriba. Al subir la vista vieron que había luces iluminado una terraza.

-- ¿Quienes son ustedes? –- preguntó una de las inquilinas acercándose con mala cara, seguida de los demás, ya que no querían más gente extraña en su edificio.

-- Seguridad de NERV señora. Guarden su distancia -– dijo uno de los guardaespaldas de Gendo.

-- ¿NERV? -– preguntaron todos, sorprendidos.

-- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –- preguntó Gendo.

-- ...unos tipos están haciendo una fiesta en el último piso y no dejan dormir a nadie –- dijo una señora con bastante molestia.

-- El chico que acaba de entrar con una ballesta ¿Iba a esa fiesta? –- preguntó Gendo.

-- Más que ir, diría que él la organizó. Ese mocoso estuvo todo él día subiendo cosas y gente al 10º piso –- contestó otra señora.

La cara de Gendo se contrajo en un rictus de furia. Esta fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Si no había tomado cartas antes, fue únicamente porque necesitaba a Shinji recuperado para pilotar el EVA-01, ese fue el motivo por el que le permitió a Ritsuko estudiar a Shinji para buscar una cura, pero esto...

-- ¡Esto se acabó! –- dijo Gendo escupiendo las palabras.

-- Vamos Comandante, no es para tanto, solo es una fiesta –- dijo Fuyutsuki.

-- ¿Solo una fiesta? -– preguntó Gendo viéndolo con ojos estrechos -- ¿SOLO UNA FIESTA? Acaso no te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si un Angel nos atacara ahora ¿Qué harías¿Enviar al EVA-01 con un piloto trasnochado y en estado de ebriedad?

Fuyutsuki guardo silencio. Gendo tenía un punto.

-- Voy a confinar a ese mocoso a un calabozo de por vida y solo va a salir cuando tenga que peleara con un Angel –- ladró Gendo -- ¡Vamos!

Gendo Ikari, Comandante supremo de NERV, entró al edificio con paso decidido, seguido de cerca por Fuyutsuki y sus dos guardaespaldas. Los inquilinos del edifico por fin respiraron tranquilos. Ese hombre pondría orden y ellos finalmente podrían dormir... y algunas señoras podrían recuperar a sus maridos perdidos.

****

****

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** ¡Se armó la grande!

Gendo Ikari hizo acto de presencia y con serias intenciones de aguar la fiesta. Vean como logra Shinji salir de esta, en la última parte de "La Fiesta del Siglo"


	22. Chapter 22

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XXII: "LA FIESTA DEL SIGLO (Parte III)"**

Después de no poder contactarse con Clinton y Reagan, Misato se dedicó a dar una vuelta para poder calmar su enojo. A poco andar, se encontró con la sorpresa de que por todo NERV se corría el rumor de que el Piloto y los Técnicos del EVA-01 tenían una Mega-Fiesta, que estaba buenísima, que había piscina, que era algo nunca antes visto, etc, etc, etc.

Misato no aguantó mas y agarró a un grupo que comentaba la mentada fiesta. Después de algunos minutos y una que otra amenaza, Misato había conseguido la ubicación aproximada de la famosa fiesta. Con esa información, se fue directo donde Ritsuko, que a esa hora seguía trabajando con Maya en el laboratorio.

-- ¿Estas segura Misato? -– preguntó Ritsuko.

-- Segurísima. Todo NERV lo está comentando –- dijo Misato algo alterada.

-- ¿Qué hay con los Agentes de Seguridad que lo están vigilando? -– preguntó Ritsuko.

-- No contestan, y eso es lo que mas me preocupa.

-- En una de esas están en la fiesta con Shinji –- comentó Maya con una sonrisa.

-- No le encuentro la gracia Maya –- dijo Misato con fastidio.

-- Perdón Mayor –- dijo Maya apenada.

-- Está bien Misato. Iré contigo a ver qué pasa –- dijo Ritsuko con resignación -- ¿Quieres venir con nosotras Maya? Si la fiesta es tan buena como dicen, podríamos quedarnos.

-- ¡NO LO TOMES A LA BROMA! –- rugió Misato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La fiesta del siglo" había subido a un nuevo nivel y todo gracias al famoso "Aire Dulce". Si la fiesta ya se había vuelto algo desenfrenada, desde que Hideki, Hiko y el Dr. Sato empezaron a soltar el contenido de los tanques de buceo, el ambiente se había tornado caótico, ya que no solo las mujeres se habían soltado... TODOS se habían soltado y aparte del deseo por el sexo opuesto, se habían adentrado en un estado de "Alegría Extrema"

Por todo el lugar se veía gente bailando, gente riendo, gente saltando, gente jugando a lo que se les ocurriera, gente bebiendo, pero todos con un denominador común, "Alegría Extrema"

En el centro de todo la actividad, un grupo de personas reían a más no poder con el espectáculo que daba Ryuji, y es que habían terminado de vestir al chico con un conjunto de lencería espectacularmente sexy, hasta lo habían maquillado.

-- Eres un maldito degenerado –- decía Ryuji mientras Clinton lo amarraba a una silla.

-- _El degenerado eres tú, mira lo que vistes_ -– dijo Shinji y todos se largaron a reír.

-- ¿Por qué me haces esto? -– preguntó Ryuji humillado, pero con tendencia a ponerse contento por el "Aire Dulce"

-- _Y aún lo preguntas_ -– dijo Shinji –- _En primer lugar, me lo debías, y en segundo lugar, si no dejas de molestarme a mi y a Isuzo, entonces le voy a mostrarle estas fotos, para que vea cuales son tus pasatiempos. Kensuke, chicas, todo suyo._

A la mención de su nombre, Kensuke se adelantó con una cámara fotográfica, mientras que Nami, Yuka y Keiko, se ganaron junto a Ryuji con poses provocativas y dio comienzo a la sesión de fotos. Justo en ese momento, Gendo Ikari y compañía hace aparición en el lugar.

El grupo de hombres quedó de una pieza al ver un departamento atiborrado de gente, la mayoría medio desnuda, corriendo, saltando, bailando, bebiendo, etc, etc, etc. Después de unos segundos, Gendo logró salir de su asombro y en un rápido vistazo, divisó a su vástago metiéndole mano a una chica en medio del departamento.

-- ¡SHINJI! -– rugió Gendo haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-- _¿PADRE?_ -– pregunto Shinji con ojos desorbitados.

La música de detuvo, todos se congelaron en su lugar y se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-- Shinji... tú... tú... mocoso irresponsable...tú... -- decía Gendo entre dientes con cara de ogro y avanzando lentamente hacia un solitario Shinji, ya que todos se habían apartado de él... fue ahí cuando ocurrió.

Hideki, que seguía esparciendo el "Aire Dulce", no se había percatado de lo que ocurría, y en una mala maniobra, tropezó con alguien desestabilizándose y fue a parar justo sobre Gendo, mandándole un chorro de "Aire Dulce" directo a la cara. Gendo apartó a Hideki de un manotazo, mientras sus pulmones asimilaban lo que les acababa de llegar, su vista se nubló y sintió como que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-- _¿Padré? _–- lo llamó Shinji un poco preocupado, ya que se veía como medio mareado.

Gendo dio un par de pestañadas, miró a su hijo, miró a su alrededor, volvió a mirar a su hijo y...

-- ¡Pero que buena fiesta hijo, te felicito!

-- ¿QUÉ DIJO COMANDANTE? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki con ojos desorbitados.

-- Que la fiesta está buenísima ¿Acaso estas sordo viejo?

Fuyutsuki quedó sin habla.

Shinji, también ya bajo los efectos del "Aire Dulce", se acercó a Gendo con ojos llorosos.

-- _Padre... me hace tan feliz... escucharte decir eso_ –- dijo emocionado.

Gendo sintió que su corazón se remecía al ver a su hijo al borde de las lágrimas y en un gestos paternal, extendió sus brazos para recibirlo contra su pecho.

-- ¡HIJO!

-- _¡PADRE!_

Padre e hijo se fundieron en un efusivo y emocionado abrazo fraternal que había esperado por casi 15 años en concretarse. Todos los presentes aplaudían emocionados por este reencuentro.

Luego de que padre e hijo tuvieran ese emotivo reencuentro, permanecieron juntos mientras que un orgulloso Shinji le presentaba a su padre a todos sus amigos y conocidos. Rato después, padre e hijo disfrutaban de las bondades de la fiesta, metiéndole mano a un par de chicas, mientras que Gendo le explicaba a su hijo en forma práctica, algunos "secretos" para encender a las mujeres...por cierto, el "Aire Dulce" también hizo efecto en Fututsuki y compañía y como ere de esperar, terminaron por unirse a la fiesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato, Ritsuko y Maya caminaban rumbo al estacionamiento de NERV. Ritsuko y Maya llevaban una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Misato se veía bastante molesta.

-- Te preocupas demasiado Misato. Puede que Shinji ni siquiera esté en esa fiesta –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- Mas le vale no estar ahí –- dijo Misato con el seño fruncido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta seguía con total desenfreno y ahora todos los presentes estaban pendientes de la banda, que había vuelto a tocar luego de un largo receso para descansar. Shigueru seguía desarmándose en la guitarra, solo que ahora estaba en calzoncillos. Shinji seguía con sus gafas de sol, camisa abierta y unas pantys de corbata, y había agregado un par de bragas en su brazo derecho y un sostén colgando desde una cartera trasera de su pantalón. En los coros estaban Clinton, Reagan, Fuyutsuki y Gendo... SI, Gendo, Todos con gafas de sol, camisas hawaianas y una cerveza en una mano. El cuerpo de baile eran dos chicas en ropa interior, una a cada lado de Shinji.

La banda tocaba a todo pulmón una antiquísima "Devil with the blue dress on" de Jerry Lee Lewis.

_Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress_

_Devil with the blue dress on_

_Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress_

_Devil with the blue dress on_

_Fee, fee, fi, fi, fo-fo, fum_

_Look at Molly now, here she comes_

_Wearin' her wig hat and shades to match_

_She's got high-heel shoes and an alligator hat_

_Wearin' her pearls and her diamond rings_

_She's got bracelets on her fingers, now, and everything_

_Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress_

_Devil with the blue dress on_

_Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress_

_Devil with the blue dress on_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un automóvil azul subía por un monorriel desde las profundidades del Geo-Frente con un trío de mujeres en su interior, una de ellas de muy mal humor.

-- Trata de calmarte Misato –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- ¿Calmarme¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando no sé nada de Shinji desde la mañana? Te juro que si le ha pasado algo, esos dos Agentes de pacotilla la van a pasar muy mal –- dijo Misato.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress_

_Devil with the blue dress on_

_Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress_

_Devil with the blue dress on_

_Wearin' her perfume, Chanel No. 5_

_Got to be the finest girl alive_

_She walks real cool, catches everybody's eye_

_They got to be nervous, they can't say Hi_

_Not too skinny, she's not too fat_

_She's a real humdinger and I like 'em like that_

_Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress_

_Devil with the blue dress on_

_Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress_

_Devil with the blue dress on_

Shinji cantaba a todo pulmón mientras que las dos chicas bailaban junto a él. Un poco mas atrás y a un costado, Clinton, Reagan, Fuyutsuki y Gendo realizaban una coreografía mientras cantaban el coro de la canción. El cuarteto concitaba la atracción de un gran número de chicas que les lanzaban besos, sostenes o bragas y otras... se lanzaban ellas mismas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El deportivo azul salió de NERV con un chirrido de neumáticos y se adentró en las desiertas calles de la ciudad fortaleza.

-- ¿Quieres calmarte Misato¿Acaso quieres matarnos? –- dijo Ritsuko sujetándose a lo que podía.

-- Deja de quejarte Ritsuko, no hay nadie en las calles a esta hora -– dijo Misato.

-- Ese no es motivo para que conduzcas como loca –- dijo Ritsuko

-- ¡No conduzco como loca! –- dijo Misato enojada -– Además así conduzco siempre.

-- ¡Me quiero bajar! –- dijo Maya totalmente aterrada.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress_

_Devil with the blue dress on_

_Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress_

_Devil with the blue dress on_

_Good golly, Miss Molly_

_You sure like to ball_

_Good golly, Miss Molly_

_You sure like to ball_

_It's late in the evenin'_

_Don't you hear your mama call_

_From the early, early mornin' 'til the early, early nights_

_See Miss Molly rockin' at the House of Blue Lights_

_Good golly, Miss Molly_

_You sure like to ball_

_While you're rocking and you're rolling_

_Can't you hear your mama call_

Shinji seguía cantando a todo pulmón, mientras que las bailarinas hacían una coreografía erótica y los cuatro fantásticos en camisas Hawaianas seguían haciendo los coros, ahora cada uno con una chica a su lado.

Frente a la banda se podía ver a un delirante público disfrutando del espectáculo. Al pasera la vista se podía ver a un semidesnudo Touji con una desenfrenada Hikari cantando sentada sobre sus hombros en ropa interior, con el pelo suelto, a su lado, a Kensuke le faltaban manos para manosear a Nami, Keiko y Yuka, Hideki estaba en las mismas y con un sostén amarrado en la cabeza, Junta liquidaba un botella de vodka y cada uno de los demás estaban el algo parecido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Estoy segura que debe ser por aquí -- decía Misato, mientras conducía como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

-- Pero este es un sector residencial –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- Lo sé, pero esos técnicos me dijeron que la fiesta era en un edificio residencial.

En eso Misato se detiene bruscamente rechinando los neumáticos.

-- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Por poco y salgo volando por el parabrisas –- gritó Ritsuko.

-- Me quiero bajar -- dijo una desesperada Maya con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-- ¡SILENCIO! –- gritó Misato.

Las dos mujeres guardaron silencio y pudieron escuchar una antigua canción siendo interpretada por una conocida voz. Misato, Ritsuko y Maya bajaron del automóvil. Estaban frente a un edificio con un motón de gente en la entrada, algunos de ellos funcionarios de NERV, que pugnaban por entrar.

Misato y Ritsuko se miraron entre ellas y luego miraron hacia arriba, desde donde venía la música y se veían luces centelleando... mientras, Maya besaba el piso agradeciendo seguir con vida.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wearin' her pearls and her diamond rings_

_She's got bracelets on her fingers, now, and everything_

_Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress_

_Devil with the blue dress on_

_Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress_

_Devil with the blue dress on_

_Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress_

_Devil with the blue dress on_

_Devil with the blue dress, blue dress, blue dress_

_Devil with the blue dress on_

Shinji terminó su interpretación entre los gritos desenfrenados de todos y un grupo de chicas se abalanzó sobre él para llenarlo de besos.

-- ¡ESE ES MI HIJO! –- gritó Gendo con orgullo mientras abrazaba a dos lindas chicas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de una instructiva charla con algunos de los furiosos inquilinos del edificio, Misato ya no tuvo dudas de que Shinji estaba en esa famosa fiesta del 10º piso... y que Clinton y Reagan también estaban con él. Misato no sabía con quien estaba más enojada. Con Shinji por estar en esa fiesta o con Clinton y Reagan por acompañarlo.

Luego de mandar a sus casas a punta de gritos a los pobres funcionarios de NERV que querían entra a la fiesta, una decidida y furiosa Misato Katsuragi entró al edifico seguida de Ritsuko y Maya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de quedar vacante el puesto de vocalista por motivos de fuerza mayor, una persona se adueñó del micrófono y luego de un par de instrucciones a la banda, comenzaron a sonar los acordes de otra antigua canción, esta vez, "Gime Some Lovin" de los Spencer Davis Group.

La gente devolvió la atención al improvisado escenario justo cuando Gendo comenzó a cantar.

_Well my temperature's rising and my feet left the floor_

_Crazy people knockin' cause they're wanting some more_

_Let me in baby, I don't know what you've got_

_But you'd better take it easy, 'cause this place is so hot, and I'm_

-- _¡ESE ES MI PADRE!_ –- gritó Shinji desbordando de orgullo por todos lados y saltó al escenario para acompañar a su padre en los coros de la canción.

_So glad we made it, so glad we made it, you got to_

_Gimme some a-lovin'_

_Gimme gimme some a-lovin'_

_Gimme some a-lovin'_

_Gimme gimme some a-lovin'_

_Gimme some a-lovin' every day, hey_

Las chicas gritaban histéricas y otras se desmayaban de la emoción al ver como ese hombre de porte imponente, gafas oscuras, barba, camisa hawaiana y guantes blancos cantaba con pasión mientras ejecutaba sensuales movimientos de pelvis.

A un lado de él, Clinton, Reagan y Fuyutsuki seguían con su coreografía, cantando y bebiendo cerveza junto con cuatro chicas. Shinji, que en un principio había subido para reemplazar a su padre en los coros, olvidó su cometido y ahora estaba besando a una de las bailarinas mientras le agarraba un pecho a la otra.

En ese momento, se abre la puerta del departamento e ingresan tres mujeres, que luego de un par de pasos, se congelaron al ver semejante espectáculo. Un mar de gente semidesnuda saltando, cantando, bebiendo, metiéndose mano y otras cosas que no voy a detallar.

Las tres mujeres miraban con ojos desorbitados el total desenfreno que había en el lugar. Nadie parecía notarlas, estaban demasiado ocupados pasándolo bien. Pudieron ver cosas tan descabelladas como muñecas inflables siendo lanzadas de un lado para otro, un burro devorando una fuente de patatas fritas, un tipo desnudo colgado de un candelabro creyéndose Tarzan, pero ninguna de ellas estaba preparada para lo que había al fondo del departamento. Sobre un improvisado escenario, una banda se desarmaba tocando una antigua y movida canción con **GENDO IKARI**, como vocalista.

-- ¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo? -– preguntó Misato con ojos desorbitados.

-- Si... y apenas puedo creerlo –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- Esto tienes que ser un sueño... o una pesadilla –- dijo Maya.

Ninguna vio que estaban junto al último tanque con "Aire Dulce" que quedaba, y que estaba vaciándose directo hacia ellas.

_Well I feel so good, everything is gettin' hot_

_You'd better take some time off 'cause the place is on fire_

_Better start baby 'cause I've so much to do_

_We made it baby and it happened to you, and I'm_

_So glad we made it, so glad we made it, you got to_

_Gimme some a-lovin'_

_Gimme gimme some a-lovin'_

_Gimme some a-lovin'_

_Gimme gimme some a-lovin'_

_Gimme some a-lovin' every day, hey_

Gendo seguía su interpretación causando una tremenda histeria entre las chicas, sobre todo cuando se abrió la camisa de un tirón, dejando ver su torso desnudo. Un poco más atrás y a un lado, Shinji enterraba la cabeza entre los pechos de una de las bailarinas mientras que con las manos le estrujaba el rasero.

Misato, Ritsuko y Maya se adentraron entre la gente sin darse cuenta de que paulatinamente comenzaban a moverse con el ritmo de la música. Por su parte, Gendo terminó su canción entre los gritos histéricos de las chicas, que ni cortas ni perezosas, se abalanzaron hacia él y se lo llevaron en andas hasta la terraza. Gendo... se dejó querer.

-- _¡ESE ES MI PADRE!_ –- gritó Shinji orgulloso, soltó a la bailarina y bajó del escenario para ir con su quería progenitor a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, pero fue detenido por... -- **_¡MISATO!_**

Efectivamente. Misato lo sujetaba por un brazo y lo miraba en evidente enojo en el rostro.

-- Shinji... estoy muy enfadada contigo –- dijo Misato, haciendo que Shinji tragara sonoramente –- Tú... tú... ¿Por qué no me invitaste a la fiesta? –- dijo con un puchero.

-- Ya déjalo en paz, Misato –- dijo Ritsuko apareciendo detrás de Shinji y abrazándolo por el cuello -– Aunque tiene algo de razón... debiste haberme llamado, recuerda que me debes una –- le susurró al oído con voz sensual.

-- Ya suéltalo Ritsuko. Pareciera que te lo quieres comer –- dijo Misato, haciendo que los susodichos se sonrojaran -– Y tú al menos deberías invitarme una cerveza –- le dijo a Shinji.

-- _Las... las cervezas están por allá, junto al bar _-- dijo Shinji aún algo aturdido.

Nada más Shinji dijo esas palabras, Misato se fue directo al bar, arrasando con cualquiera que se le cruzara por delante.

-- Bien, ahora que se fue esa aguafiestas... podríamos dedicarnos a saldar esa deuda –- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- Doctora... ¿Y yo¿Acaso me van a dejar sola? –- preguntó Maya con ojos de perrito apaleado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji, Maya y Ritsuko disfrutaban de las bondades de un Jacuzzi en la habitación de primer piso, donde habían guardado las cosas delicadas. Shinji, (previsor) se había encargado de dejar despejada la cama y colocar junto a ella un pequeño y surtido bar, por lo que ahora el trío disfrutaba de un delicioso trago de Amaretto.

-- ¿Cómo es que nadie había ocupado este cuarto antes? -– preguntó Ritsuko, que estaba sentada entre las piernas de Shinji con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras se divertía masajeando ciertas partes Maya con los pies.

-- _Le puse llave después de guardar ese montaña de cosas allá adentro. Supuse que me sería de utilidad_ –- dijo Shinji mientras manoseaba a la doctora.

-- Shinji, eso que siento... ¿Es lo que creo que es? -– preguntó Ritsuko.

-- _¿Y que esperabas? Estoy en un jacuzzi con dos lindas chicas... es una reacción natural._

-- Entonces tenemos que hacer algo al respecto ¿Verdad Maya? –- dijo Ritsuko aumentando el masaje en su protegida.

-- Aaaahhhh...co...como diga Doctora... mmhhhh...

Afuera de esa habitación, la fiesta continuaba y la banda seguía tocando, ahora con una desenfrenada Misato Katsuragi saltando y cantando por todo el escenario en ropa interior, con el micrófono en una mano y una botella de whisky en la otra.

Frente al escenario, Makoto Hyuga grita apoyando a su amada superior, mientras inundaba el piso de baba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el primer piso, las cosas ya no daban para más. Eran pasadas las 5:25 de la mañana y la famosa fiesta no parecía tener intenciones de acabar, por lo que llamaron a la policía. Ahora, como podrán suponer, en una ciudad fortaleza como Tokio-3, que está llena de militares las 24 horas, los crímenes no son algo muy frecuentes, es más, son casi inexistentes, por lo que la fuerza policíaca es más bien reducida y dedicada casi exclusivamente a funciones de tránsito. Por lo que la pareja de policías que había concurrido se vio en la necesidad de llamar refuerzos, ya la situación los superaba.

Luego de más 30 minutos de espera, y de sacar de la cama a más de un funcionario, había un grupo lo suficientemente grande de policías como para subir a poner el orden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casi una hora después del numero de Misato, la gente seguía en lo suyo. Faltaba poco para las 6:00 de la madrugada y ya se notaba el cansancio en la mayoría de los presentes, pero se negaban a dejar la parranda, y es que era una fiesta demasiado buena como para ponerse a descansar, lo único que podían hacer, era seguir hasta que no dieran más.

En el escenario, Shinji había vuelto a cantar por petición popular, esta vez acompañado de Ritsuko y Maya, ambas en ropa interior, como la mayoría de todos los presentes, incluso Shinji estaba en calzoncillos, vistiendo una camisa hawaiana que le había quitado a Clinton y que no se había molestado en abrocharse. El trío comenzó a interpretar una vieja y movida canción de los "B-52".

_If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says _

_15 miles to the... Love Shack! Love Shack yeah _

_I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway, _

_lookin' for the love getaway _

_Heading for the love getaway, love getaway, _

_I got me a car, it's as big as a whale _

_and we're headin' on down _

_To the Love Shack _

_I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 _

_So hurry up and bring your jukebox money _

_The Love Shack is a little old place _

_where we can get together _

_Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee. _

_Love baby, that's where it's at, _

_Ooo love baby, that's where it's at_

Shinji cantaba en el centro del escenario con Ritsuko y Maya a cada lado, las dos cantaban mientras bailaban con movimientos sensuales.

Frente al escenario, Misato gritaba apoyando a su protegido con otra botella de Whisky en las manos, Makoto Hyuga babeaba a su lado, Gendo y Fuyitsuki lo poyaban cada uno con una chica, un feliz Kensuke era manoseado por Yuka, Nami y Keiko, Touji volvió a sentar en sus hombros a una contentísima Hikari que giraba en el aire su sostén mientras gritaba como loca, Clinton y Reagan remataban unas botellas de vodka, Hiko, Hideki, Makoto, Key y Junta hacían una improvisada coreografía con unas chicas y el Dr. Sato jugaba al doctor en la terraza.

_Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools, _

_'cause love rules at the Lo-o-ove Shack! _

_Well it's set way back in the middle of a field, _

_Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back _

_Glitter on the mattress _

_Glitter on the highway _

_Glitter on the front porch _

_Glitter on the hallway _

_The Love Shack is a little old place _

_where we can get together _

_Love Shack bay-bee! Love Shack baby! _

Love Shack, that's where it's at! 

_Love Shack, that's where it's at!..._

Shinji seguía cantando, Ritsuko y Maya seguían cantando mientras bailaban junto al primero, y los demás seguían saltando y gritando, por lo que nadie escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, y tampoco nadie escuchó cuando la echaron abajo y un grupo de policías ingresó al departamento.

Los policías quedaron impactados al ver lo que ocurría allí adentro... hasta que alguien los vio.

-- ¡La policía! -– gritó el tipo, haciendo que todos se voltearan al escucharlo, y efectivamente vieron a un grupo de policías cerca de la puerta.

Se hizo un profundo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que...

-- **¡LA POLICIA!**

En cosa de segundos, una verdadera "Estampida Humana" corrió hacia la salida del departamento, sin que los policías pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo.

Todos salieron gritando, dando empujones y codazos para poder pasar, ya que ninguno quería ser atrapado en ese lugar. Entre los que salieron del departamento, los que más destacaron fueron: El Comandante en Jefe de NERV, su segundo al mando, la Jefa de Operaciones, la Jefa del Depto. Científico, un Piloto EVA, varios Técnicos EVA, Clinton y Reagan, seis estudiantes, una banda, varias prostitutas, un animador de televisión, la última Mis Universo, un equipo de baloncesto, cinco futbolistas, un director de cine, un cosmonauta ruso, tres cenadores, dos diputados, el jefe de la policía, cuatro bomberos, Osama Bin Laden, un escritor de Fanfics, una odalisca, un burro, un chimpancé y tres gallinas.

El grupo de policías quedó desparramado por el suelo con marcas de pisadas sobre ellos. Cuando pudieron recuperarse y ponerse de pie, se encontraron con el departamento completamente de cabeza, sucio y desordenado... ha, casi lo olvido, sobre un sillón dormía un chico de 16 años en ropa interior de mujer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algunas horas después...

Abrió lentamente los ojos y observó una forma borrosa. Al enfocar los ojos, resultó ser un techo. Intentó levantarse, pero había un peso sobre su lado derecho, con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que era una persona.

-- Hmmhhh –- dijo esa persona al ser despertada por el movimiento de la otra.

La persona se sentó en la cama aún medio dormida, y luego de abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación, que estaba en una cama, que estaba desnuda, y que junto a ella había otra persona desnuda que la miraba con ojos desorbitados...

-- ¿SHINJI?

-- ¿MISATO?

-- ...

-- ...

-- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió lentamente los ojos y observó una forma borrosa. Al enfocar los ojos, resultó ser un techo. Intentó levantarse, pero había un peso sobre su lado derecho, con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que era una persona.

-- Hmmhhh –- dijo esa persona al ser despertada por el movimiento de la otra.

La persona se sentó en la cama aún medio dormida, y luego de abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación, que estaba en una cama, que estaba desnuda, y que junto a ella había otra persona desnuda que la miraba con ojos desorbitados...

-- ¿TOUJI?

-- ¿HIKARI?

-- ...

-- ...

-- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió lentamente los ojos y observó una forma borrosa. Al enfocar los ojos, resultó ser un techo. Intentó levantarse, pero había un peso sobre su lado derecho, con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que era una persona.

-- Hmmhhh –- dijo esa persona al ser despertada por el movimiento de la otra.

La persona se sentó en la cama aún medio dormida, y luego de abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación, que estaba en una cama, que estaba desnuda, y que junto a ella había otra persona desnuda que la miraba con ojos desorbitados...

-- ¿Doctora Ritsuko?

-- ¿Maya?

-- ...¿cómo llegamos aquí?

-- ...no recuerdo ...¿qué importa? Ven acá y volvamos a dormir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió lentamente los ojos y observó una forma borrosa. Al enfocar los ojos, resultó ser un techo. Intentó levantarse, pero había un peso sobre su lado derecho, con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que era una persona.

-- Hmmhhh –- dijo esa persona al ser despertada por el movimiento de la otra.

La persona se sentó en la cama aún medio dormida, y luego de abrir los ojos, se dio cuanta de que estaba en una habitación, que estaba en una cama, que estaba desnuda, y que junto a ella había otra persona desnuda que la miraba con ojos desorbitados...

-- ¿CLINTON?

-- ¿REAGAN?

-- ...

-- ...

-- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió lentamente los ojos y observó una forma borrosa. Al enfocar los ojos, resultó ser un techo. Intentó levantarse, pero había un peso a ambos lados y sobre él, con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que eran personas.

-- Hmmhhh –- dijeron esa personas al ser despertadas por el movimiento de la otra.

Las personas se sentaron en la cama aún medio dormidas, y luego de abrir los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una habitación, que estaban en una cama, que estaban desnudas, y que junto a ellas había otra persona desnuda que las miraba con ojos desorbitados...

-- ¿KENSUKE?

-- ¿NAMI, YUKA, KEIKO?

-- ...

-- ...

-- ...

-- ¡KKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-- ¡SI¡AL FIN PERDI MI VIRGINIDAD!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió lentamente los ojos y observó una forma borrosa. Al enfocar los ojos, resultó ser un techo. Intentó levantarse, pero había un peso sobre su lado derecho, con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que era una persona.

-- Hmmhhh –- dijo esa persona al ser despertada por el movimiento de la otra.

La persona se sentó en la cama aún medio dormida, y luego de abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación, que estaba en una cama, que estaba desnuda, y que junto a ella había otra persona desnuda que la miraba con ojos desorbitados...

-- ¿COMANDANTE IKARI?

-- ¿FUYUTSUKI?

-- ...

-- ...

-- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**_Continuará..._**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Sin comentarios...


	23. Chapter 23

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XXIII: "RESACA (Parte I)"**

Era un nuevo día en Tokio-3, había un hermoso sol y soplaba una suave brisa, que era un deleite para los que estaban en pie esa mañana. Como era día martes, las personas que transitaban a esas horas por la ciudad, se dirigían a sus lugares de trabajo, mientras que los estudiantes se dirigían a la escuela.

En una de esas escuelas en particular, había un grupo de chicos que no estaba actuando de manera normal... en realidad estaban actuando de manera un tanto sospechosa, y todos tenían algo en común... habían faltado a clases el día anterior.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente había llegado la hora del almuerzo y los alumnos salieron disparados del salón para ir a la cafetería por alguna de las colaciones, antes de que se acabaran, o simplemente para comer lo que trajeron de casa en otro lugar más cómodo, salvo por los que habían faltado el día anterior, una pelirroja y una chica de ojos rojos, que los observaban sin entender que les pasaba.

Shinji estaba desparramado sobre su escritorio, con el rostro entre afligido, consternado y algo más, en suma, como era antes de que comenzara eso del Shinji Hentai. Touji y Hikari seguían sentados mirando sin ver sus escritorios, sonrojados y con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro, por su parte, Kensuke seguía mirando por una ventana, con la vista perdida en quien sabe donde y una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Asuka y Rei se miraron sin entender y finalmente la pelirroja ya no aguantó más.

-- ¿Se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes cuatro?

-- ¿Hmmh? –- dijeron los cuatro aludidos mirando a la pelirroja.

Asuka le apareció una venita punzante en la frente.

-- Están actuando raro –- dijo Rei, ya que Asuka se había enfuruñado.

Los cuatro chicos miraron Rei con verdadera sorpresa, no tanto por lo que había dicho, sino porque la chica que había redefinido la palabra "Raro" les decía a ellos que actuaban raro...¿Raro verdad?

Estaban en eso cuando Aya y Mouki entraron al salón.

-- ¡Hola chicos! -– dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-- ...hola –- saludaron de forma algo aturdida los Tres Chiflados.

-- Bien, nos preguntábamos si querrían almorzar con nosotras -– dijo Aya.

-- El que Isuzo no esté, no es motivo para no comer juntos... ¿Qué dicen? –- dijo Mouki.

-- ... si, creo que... está bien -– dijo Shinji mirando a sus dos amigos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya y Mouki estaban completamente consternadas. Esta no era la idea que ellas tenían al invitar a almorzar a los Tres Chiflados, pero ahora, aparte de ellos, estaban Asuka, Hikari y... Rei. Las dos chicas se miraban entre ellas sin entender, todos estaban actuando de manera extraña, incluso el aire estaba enrarecido, pero no sabían a que se debía.

-- ¿Qué rayos está pasando con ustedes cuatro? –- volvió a preguntar una fastidiada Asuka.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntaron los cuatro, dejando de mirar sus intactos almuerzos.

-- Ya lo dijo la muñeca, están actuando raro, y si no me equivoco, tiene que ver con el que faltaran a clases ayer –- dijo Asuka con estrechando los ojos -- ¿Dónde estaban?

Los cuatro aludidos se sonrojaron al recordar DONDE habían estado, y lo que habían estado haciendo. Por motivos lógicos, no pidan responder esa pregunta de Asuka.

-- ¿Y bien? –- insistió la pelirroja.

-- ...bueno... nosotros... –- empezó Shinji, pero al ver la mirada estrecha de Asuka, habló antes de pensar -– ¡Touji y Hikari son novios!

Se hizo un profundo silencio y los aludidos se sonrojaron en el acto.

-- ¿Es verdad eso Hikari? –- preguntó Asuka.

Hikari estaba tan avergonzada que no podía hablar. Touji, armándose de valor, tomó una mano de Hikari y miró a Asuka con rostro serio.

-- Es verdad. Hikari y yo somos novios.

-- Felicidades –- dijeron Aya y Mouki con una sincera sonrisa.

Asuka miró a su amiga, que se veía verdaderamente feliz. Aún no podía entender qué veía ella en ese patán de Touji, pero no podía negar que se veían muy enamorados el uno del otro.

-- Me alegro por ti Hikari –- le dijo finalmente a su amiga, y luego miró a Touji con una mirada asesina –- Si llegas a lastimar a Hikari de alguna forma ¡Te las verás conmigo! –- ladró Asuka.

Touji no pudo encontrar su voz, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-- Bien, eso explica que pasaba con ustedes dos, pero aún faltan Baka-Shinji y el cuatro ojos... y el donde se metieron ayer –- dijo Asuka.

Nuevamente en cuarteto se puso tenso.

-- Fuimos a festejamos el compromiso de Touji y Hikari –- dijo Kensuke saliendo al paso.

-- Si, eso, eso, festejar, si, claro, jajaja... -– dijeron Hikari, Touji, Shinji con unas sonrisa nerviosa.

-- ¿Festejar¿A donde? –- preguntó Asuka.

-- ... eeeh... bien... en... en... la... playa... si, fuimos a la playa –- dijo Shinji.

-- Si, si, la playa, claro, la playa, jajaja, si, estuvo bueno, el agua, el sol, jaja –- dijeron Hikari, Touji y Kensuke.

-- ¿Fueron a la playa? -– preguntaron Asuka, Rei, Aya y Mouki.

-- ¿Y por qué no nos invitaron? El viernes pasado lo pasamos muy bien –- dijo Mouki.

--¿Viernes pasado? -– preguntó Asuka -- ¿El viernes pasado se fueron a la playa?

-- Si, y lo pasamos genial –- dijo Mouki con una sincera sonrisa, que no le gustó a la pelirroja.

-- Eeeeh, creo que deberíamos regresar al salón, las clases ya están por comenzar -– dijo Shinji, encaminándose al salón, para escapar del interrogatorio.

-- Si, tienes razón –- dijo Kensuke siguiéndolo.

-- Vamos Hikari, eres la delegada, tienes que ser la primera el llegar –- dijo Touji arrastrando a su novia.

Las cuatro chicas restante se miraron entre ellas. Definitivamente algo pasaba con esos cuatro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato miraba sin ver el documento que se suponía debía aprobar. Con un suspiro de resignación, soltó el documento y se derrumbó sobre su escritorio, sepultando la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-- ¿Y ahora como lo voy a ver a la cara? –- se preguntó con voz lastimera.

Misato era un mar de confusión, y no era para menos. Lo que había comenzado como una misión de "Reprender a Shinji y llevarlo de una oreja a NERV" terminó con ella bebiendo hasta por los codos y bailando y cantando en ropa interior sobre un escenario, y lo que es peor... terminó en la cama con Shinji... HACIENDOLO... más de una vez.

Misato dio un gemido lastimero. No podía sacar de su cabeza lo que había pasado en esa habitación, es mas, tenía retrospectivas a cada momento, y es que ¿Cómo podría imaginar que Shinji sería tan buen amante, hasta le había enseñado un par de cosas... sin poder evitarlo, su mente se traslado nuevamente hasta esa noche de total desenfreno...

****

**_/ FLASHBACK /_**

-- ¡La policía! -– gritó un tipo, haciendo que todos se voltearan al escucharlo, y efectivamente vieron a un grupo de policías cerca de la puerta.

Se hizo un profundo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que...

-- **¡LA POLICIA!**

En cosa de segundos, una verdadera "Estampida Humana" corrió hacia la salida del departamento, sin que los policías pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo.

El grupo corría a todo lo que podía por el corredor rumbo al ascensor. Shinji y su grupo de compinches, no se molestaron en esperar y se abalanzaron a las escaleras, junto con los demás y bajaron a toda carrera los diez pisos del edificio. Al llegar al primer piso, había un grupo de policías atajando y arrestando a todos los que salían por las puertas, pero pronto fueron superados y aplastados por una marea de personas, un burro, un chimpancé y tres gallinas, que pugnaban por escapar.

Los políticos se cubrían el rostro para no ser reconocidos, el cosmonauta ruso alegaba Inmunidad Diplomática, la Mis Universo negaba que fuera ella, los bomberos decían estar en una revisión de rutina del sistema anti-incendios, elJefe de la Policía era sacado discretamente del lugar, un grupo de señoras masacraban a sus maridos por quedarse a la fiesta en vez de alegar por el ruido, el burro pateaba a todo el que intentaba retenerlo, las gallinas llenaban de picotazos a los policías, mientras que el chimpancé evadió el cercó policial por los árboles, junto con el tipo que se creía Tarzán.

Mientras ocurría toda esa confusión, un conocido Jeep rojo, con un MUY apretujado grupo de personas, se puso en marcha y con un rechinar de neumáticos, arrancó calle abajo, seguido de dos patrullas policiales.

-- ¡NOS ESTAN SIGUIENDO! –- gritaron Yuka, Nami y Keiko.

-- _¡YA LO SÉ, NO TIENEN QUE DECÍRMELO! _–- les gritó Shinji, dando un brusco giro a la derecha y entrando por un estrecho callejón.

-- ¿Quién te enseñó a conducir?. ¿Misato? –- preguntó Ritsuko.

-- _En realidad fue Kaji. Era la única forma de que Asuka tomara el curso_ –- dijo Shinji.

El jeep pasaba por el callejón derribando tarros de basura y cajas, que saltaban por los aires, mientras que las dos patrullas le pisaban los talones.

-- _¡SUJÉTENSE!_ –- gritó Shinji.

-- ¡WAAAAAAAAAA! –- gritaron todos cuando Shinji dio un brusco giro a la derecha, esquivando por poco a un camión con acoplado, pero una de las patrullas no tuvo tanta suerte y quedó estampada contra el camión.

-- _Jajajaja, un menos_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa maniática.

-- ¡Me quiero bajar! –- lloró Maya.

-- ¡ESE ES MI HIJO! –- dijo Gendo con orgullo.

-- Estoy mareado –- dijeron Clinton y Reagan.

-- ¡Ya cállense! –- gritó Touji.

-- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA! –- gritaron otra vez, cuando Shinji dio un brusco giro en "U" y se fue en contra del escaso tránsito de esas horas de la mañana. La patrulla, también dio un giro en "U", solo que al hacerlo, chocó de costado con otro automóvil.

-- _Jajajaja, Shinji 2, policías 0_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa de orgullo, pero al doblar en la esquina, quedó de frente a otras 5 patrullas más. El Jeep retrocedió y con rápido giro, enfiló calle abajó a todo lo que daba, seguido por las 5 patrullas.

-- _Voy a esquivarlos, así que sujétense _-– dijo Shinji.

-- Eso no servirá por mucho tiempo hijo, hay que esconderse en algún lugar –- dijo Gendo.

-- _¿Tienes alguna idea padre?_

-- Despístalos y entra aquí. Ahí podremos escondernos sin problemas –- dijo Gendo y le entregó una tarjeta a su hijo.

-- _Oooh, no podía esperar menos de mi padre_ -– dijo Shinji con una sonrisa traviesa -- _¡Sujétense, los voy a perder._

Luego de decir eso, Shinji comenzó una serie de maniobras evasivas, que zarandeaban de un lado a otro al Jeep y sus apretujados ocupantes, por lo que fue inevitable algunos roces no deseados.

-- Comandante ¡Suélteme los pechos! –- gruñó Ritsuko.

-- Perdón, no fue mi intención -– dijo Gendo con una falsa sonrisa.

-- ¡KENSUKE, SACA TU CABEZA DE ENTRE MIS PIERNAS! –- gruñó Keiko.

-- mmgddhhh...mmjjhdhh...mmmhfdd (Traducción¡ME ESTOY AHOGANDO!... pero me gusta)

-- KKYYYYAAAAAA... ¿Quien me agarró el trasero? -– preguntó una furiosa Hikari.

-- Perdón Hikari, es que estamos muy apretados y no pude evitarlo –- dijo un apenado Touji.

-- No te preocupes, si eres tú, puedes tocarme –- respondió Hikari.

-- ¡Shinji! Deja de manosearme la entre pierna -– regañó Misato.

-- _¿De qué hablas? Tengo las dos manos en el volante_ –- respondió Shinji.

-- Ups, perdón, era la palanca de cambios, jejeje... -– se disculpó Misato

-- ¡Comandante. Deje de manosearme el trasero! –- gritó Maya.

-- Perdón, no fue mi intención -– dijo Gendo con una falsa sonrisa.

-- ¡Saque su cabeza de mis pechos, viejo verde! –- gritó Yuka.

-- Eres tú la que me puso los pechos en la cara –- regañó Fuyutsuki.

--¡Saque las manos de mi entrepierna, viejo degenerado! –- gritó Nami.

-- Perdón, no fue mi intención -– dijo Gendo con una falsa sonrisa.

-- _¡MAYA, SACA TU PIE DE MI CARA QUE NO PUEDO VER POR DONDE VOY! _-- gritó Shinji.

Luego de algunos minutos, y de unas impresionantes maniobras evasivas, que habrían sido la envidia de cualquier piloto profesional de Rally, Shinji logró despistar a las patrullas por unos momentos y se metió donde le había dicho su padre... **"El Rincón del Amor"**

-- ¡UN MOTEL! –- dijeron todos con los ojos como platos.

Shinji estacionó el Jeep en un rincón poco iluminado, escondido detrás de otro automóvil. El grupo se bajó y se fueron corriendo a la recepción.

-- ¿Puedo ayudarlos? –- preguntó el dependiente -- ¡Comandante Ikari! Otra vez por acá –- dijo el sujeto al reconocer a Gendo, en eso, unas sirenas policiales se escucharon afuera del motel, causando que el hombre estrechara los ojos -- ¿Está en problemas otra vez Comandante?. ¿No me diga que se volvió a meter con una mujer casada?

-- Corta el rollo, Keitaro -– dijo Gendo, con una gota de sudor en la nuca -- Danos algunas habitaciones, y si la policía pregunta algo, nunca nos viste --– dijo Gendo dándole un fajo de billetes.

Ante tan generosa oferta, Keitaro les entregó 6 llaves y el grupo corrió adentro buscando las habitaciones y metiéndose en ellas casi al asar, justo cuando los policías llegaban a la recepción.

Misato y Shinji quedaron juntos sin darse cuenta en una de esas habitaciones y cuando escucharon los gritos y regaños venir de las habitaciones vecinas, se miraron con horror al percatarse que los policías estaban revisando el lugar. No lo pensaron dos veces y en cosa de segundos, se quitaron la ropa y saltaron a la cama abrazándose y colocándose en una posición comprometedora, justo cuando los policías habrían la puerta.

-- ¡KYYYAAAAAAAAA! -– gritó Misato, cubriéndose con las sabanas, sentada sobre Shinji y con ambas piernas a cada lado de sus caderas.

-- _¿QUÉ MIERDA LES PASA?_ –- gritó Shinji, sentándose en la cama, echando a Misato a un lado, y poniéndose de pie con una mirada de furia --_ ¡POLICIAS DE MIERDA, ME INTERRUMPIERON EN LO MEJOR, LOS VOY A MATAR!_

-- Tranquilo chico, no fue nuestra intención, buscábamos a otras personas –- dijeron los policías retrocediendo hasta la puerta.

-- _¡FUERA! _-– gritó Shinji, lanzándoles todo lo que tenía a mano. Una vez que los policías salieron y cerraron la puerta, Shinji se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama y suspiró de alivio –- _Estuvo cerca._

-- Si, tienes razón –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ambos estaban recostados uno junto al otro, en una cama de agua totalmente desarreglada y completamente desnudos, lo que daba un aire muy sugerente a la situación.

-- Sabes una cosa Shinji... dicen que las situaciones de riesgo estimulan el deseo sexual –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- _Si, he escuchado eso en alguna parte_ –- dijo Shinji mirando a Misato fijamente a los ojos.

Antes de que Shinji supiera lo que pasaba, Misato le había sujetado la cara con las manos y lo devoraba con un profundo beso, que respondió de inmediato. Sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a entrelazarse y masajearse, aumentando el placer que ya estaban experimentando. No pasó mucho para que comenzaran a explorarse y disfrutarse mutuamente, bebiendo de sus bocas y sorbiendo el aliento del otro. En ese punto del beso, la pasión de ambos se había liberado por completo.

En un rápido movimiento, Shinji quedó sobre Misato y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras ella le recorría la espalda con las manos, dándole uno que otro arañazo travieso. Por su parte, Shinji recorría ese exuberante cuerpo con sus manos y comenzó a descender lentamente devorando a besos a su tutora, mientras esta se revolcaba de placer, cuando Shinji comenzó a estimular sus pezones...

**_/ FIN DEL FLASHBACK /_**

Misato meneó la cabeza tratando de alejar esos excitantes recuerdos de su mente, recuerdos que habían estado golpeándola una y otra vez durante todo el día. Recuerdos que le habían echo sentir un particular ardor entre las piernas.

La mujer se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro por su oficina, reconociendo la terrible realidad... estaba excitada y necesitaba tener sexo. El problema, es que no quería hacerlo con Kaji, su eterno enamorado, quería hacerlo con Shinji, su protegido de casi 15 años... aunque esa noche lo había hecho con el Shinji Hentai... ¿Qué pensaría el Shinji Normal de todo lo que ocurrió?... ¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara?... ¿Podría controlar los impulsos sexuales que tenía por su protegido?

Eran muchas las interrogantes que habían en la cabeza de Misato en ese momento y solo tenía una certeza... el ardor entre sus piernas iba en franco aumento...bueno, al menos debía verle el lado positivo... pudo ver a Gendo Ikari cantando y bailando como si fuera Elvis Presley, y eso, era impagable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La hora de salida había llegado y un grupo de chicos salía bastante aproblemado, ya que el comentario obligado en toda la escuela (y la ciudad) había sido el de una Super-Fiesta que se había realizado en un edificio de la zona residencial, donde se rumoreaba que había pasado de todo y que había concurrido gente muy importante del gobierno y el espectáculo.

-- Dicen que llegó la policía y que todos salieron arrancando –- dijo Aya.

-- ¿En verdad? –- preguntó Mouki.

-- Que sí. Todo el mundo está comentándolo –- dijo Aya.

El cuarteto en cuestión intercambiaba miradas nerviosas, mientras Asuka y Rei los miraban disimuladamente. Al acercarse a la puerta de salida, Shinji, Touji y Kensuke se congelaron al ver a tres conocidas chicas paradas en la entrada.

-- Ho, hola chicos –- dijo Nami con algo de timidez.

-- Hola –- dijeron Shinji, Touji y Kensuke con algo de nerviosismo.

-- ¿No van a presentarnos? –- preguntó Asuka con una mirada peligrosa, cruzando los brazos.

-- ...si...si...chicas, ellas son Nami, Yuka y Keiko. Unas amigas –- dijo un nervioso Shinji.

-- Mucho gusto –- dijeron las chicas.

-- ...¿Y qué las trae por aquí? –- preguntó Shinji sudando frío.

-- Bien... queríamos hablar con...Kensuke –- dijo Yuka.

Kensuke tragó con dificultad al ver la cara seria de las chicas. Touji se paró a su lado y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-- Afróntalo como hombre –- dijo con seriedad y le dio un empujón.

Kensuke aún se veía algo intimidado, pero no tenía escapatoria, esta era una conversación que debía tener tarde o temprano. Se despidió con un gesto y se fue caminando calle abajo junto las tres chicas.

Para las chicas presentes, eso fue algo realmente sorprendente, El solo penar que Kensuke pudiera tener algo con alguna de esas chicas era verdaderamente increíble. Una de las presentes sintió una punzada al pensar en eso, pero no lo demostró.

-- ¿Crees que Kensuke esté bien? -– preguntó Shinji a Touji.

-- Eso espero... pero lo que me sorprende es que no quisieran hablar contigo –- dijo Touji.

-- ¿Por qué?

-- Vamos Shinji, tu también te las...ouch -– dijo Touji cuando Shinji le clavó un codazo en las costillas –- Quiero decir... tu sabes.

-- ¿De que están hablando? –- preguntó Aya.

-- Nada, nada –- dijeron Touji y Shinji con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El grupo de chicos siguió caminando fuera de la escuela. Shinji adelante, Touji y Hikari, Asuka y Rei y al final Aya y Mouki. Las últimas cuatro, preguntándose que le pasaba a los tres primeros.

-- ¡SHIN-KUUUUN!

Shinji se congeló al escuchar ese grito y lo único que pensó fue "Por favor que no sean ellas"... desgraciadamente, eran ellas.

-- ¡Hola Shin-Kun! –- lo saludaron las chicas del Nekomania, abrazándolo y dándole besos en la mejilla, ante el asombro de las chicas y las miradas preocupadas de Touji y Hikari.

-- Ho... hola –- logró articular un aproblemado Shinji.

-- Me alegra ver que estás bien –- dijo una.

-- Si, después de lo que ocurrió, nos preocupamos por ti, pero parece que lograste escapar, pequeño diablillo –- dijo otra en forma coqueta, desordenándole el cabello.

-- ...s, si... lo, logré salir.

-- Hubiera sido una lástima que te atraparan –- dijo otra.

-- ¿No vas a presentarnos a tus amigas... **"Shin-Kun"**? –- dijo Asuka con ojos estrechos.

Al escuchar a la pelirroja, las tres chicas observaron al grupo que acompañaba a Shinji y encontraron a alguien conocida.

-- ¿Hikari, verdad? –- preguntó una.

-- ... si -– dijo Hikari, totalmente roja.

-- Que alegría verte chica. Cuando todos salimos arrancando ayer, tratamos de buscarte, pero no te encontramos por ningún lado –- dijo una, con una gran sonrisa.

-- ...si, bien... estaba con Touji -– dijo Hikari, más roja si se puede.

-- Entiendo. Tú hombre te defendió –- dijo otra –- Me alegro por los dos. Fue tan romántico como se declararon. Me recordó esa vieja película... ¿cómo se llamaba?

-- Pretty Woman –- dijo otra.

-- Eso, Pretty Woman. ¿Quien dice que las películas no se convierten en realidad? –- dijo otra –- Eres una chica afortunada.

Hikari seguía roja como tomate, ahora observada por todo el grupo.

-- Bueno, te dejamos Shin-Kun, es nuestra tarde libre y queremos aprovecharla. Nos vemos, y pasa a visitarnos cuado quieras –- dijo una –- ¡Y cuando organices otra fiesta, no dudes en llamarnos!

Las chicas del Nekomania se despidieron del grupo y caminaron hacia la ciudad, dejando un confundido grupo, que observaba a Shinji y Hikari con ojos desorbitados y bocas desencajadas.

-- ¿Conoces a esas...mujeres, Hikari? -– preguntó Asuka con sorpresa.

-- No es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo –- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-- Por favor –- dijo Touji.

-- Yo... las conocí en el ascensor cuando subía a la fiesta. Me tomaron por una de ellas. No entendí de que hablaban hasta que era demasiado tarde y entonces... ya sabes el resto Touji.

Touji se sonrojó y cabeceó en entendimiento, pero el resto de las chicas no entendía lo que pasaba.

-- Perdón por ser entrometida, pero... ¿De qué fiesta hablan? –- preguntó Mouki.

-- ¿Si, y que es eso de que tú la organizaste Shinji?. ¿Y por qué no nos invitaste? Pensé que ya éramos amigos -– preguntó Aya.

-- Y lo más importante ¿quienes eran esas mujeres?...Shin-Kun –- dijo Asuka con el seño fruncido.

-- ...bueno, yo... –- empezó Shinji

-- ¿Y porque te enojas tanto Asuka? -– dijo Aya –- Ni que fueras su novia. Eso déjalo para Isuzo cuando regrese.

Asuka se sonrojó en el acto, pero luego de unos segundos, logró controlarse y miró a la chica con furia.

-- ¡PERO MIREN QUE HORA ES! –- gritó Shinji, atrayendo la atención –- Será mejor que nos vayamos chicas, ya saben como se pone Ritsuko cuando se retrasan las pruebas.

Antes de que alguien dijera nada, Shinji cogió a Rei y Asuka de los brazos y empezó a correr con ellas calle abajo, ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

****

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Como se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo estuvo más tranquilo que el anterior, cosa normal considerando el título. También fue revelado lo que ocurrió entre que los parranderos dejaron la fiesta y el momento en que despertaron, lo que nos deja con otro pequeño problema, a Misato le gustó tanto lo que pasó, que ahora le tiene ganas a Shinji...¿Cómo lo hará Shinji para salir de esta?. ¿Tendrá una relación con Misato, como la que tiene con Ritsuko?... descúbranlo en los siguientes capítulos.

Bien, para seguir, sé que parezco disco rayado, pero me alegra saber que la historia les guste tanto, y por lo que leí en los reviews, les encantó La Fiesta del Siglo, y eso me satisface mucho, ya que no se imaginanlo queme costó poder armar todo eso. Bien, ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Fox: **Para tu alegría (y de los demás) este fic. pasará los 30 capítulos, llegando hasta los 40 o por ahí. Bien, por razones obvias no puedo decirte si Shinji termina o no con Rei, porque les estropearía el final a los demás, pero lo que si te puedo decir, es que Rei tomará más protagonismo. Respecto a lo de Misato, bien, no había pensado enrollarla tanto como con Ritsuko, pero aún falta la mitad del fic, queda mucho por delante. El lado guerrillero de Shinji saldrá más adelante, no por nada hice que lo entrenara un Ex-S.E.A.L. Lo de Shinji comprando un automóvil propio, bueno, ya veremos, recuerda que Gendo le hace un descuento mensual y está medio corto después de tanta parranda, pero de hacerlo, sería algo deportivo. Y por lo de la capítulos reflexivos, bien, vendrá mucha reflexión más adelante, Shinji tiene varias cosas que aclarar. Lo que dices de los capítulos, pues me parece que eres tú el del problema, los demás han leído los últimos sin problemas. Y por último, Gracias por el mail con información que me mandaste, me va a ser de gran utilidad.

**Azt1264:** Me alegra que te gustaran Clinton y Reagan. Entraron como personajes para un par de capítulos, pero me encariñé con ellos y los dejaré hasta el final. Respecto a lo de Misato y Asuka, bien, para ellas tengo algunas cosas preparadas para más adelante, solo ten paciencia, y respecto a Shinji... también le va a llegar algo a su debido momento.

**Yumesugoi:** Me halaga que trasnocharas leyendo esta humilde historia y que te gustara tanto. Lo de Gendo también me gustó, y estoy viendo si puedo poner algo más de él a futuro. Sobre Shinji y Asuka, como he dicho antes, les tengo una aventura reservada a ellos dos. Solo ten paciencia.

**El-Angel-Guardian:** Acostumbro actualizar este Fic los sábados en la mañana y en algunas ocasiones a mediados de semana (Como hoy) y este sábado también habrá actualización, así que péguense una chequeada el sábado en la tarde.

**FeroAng:** Con este capítulo respondí tu primera pregunta, ahora ¿Dónde estaban Rei y Asuka? Durmiendo, recuerda que tenían escuela al día siguiente y por Kaji ni preguntes, como es un espía, se me pierde y no puedo seguirle el rastro y en una de esas, llego a los 50 capítulos.

También agradezco a **Nube,** **Juancito, Rei, RickDaniel, Carlos20dgm,** **Himperion, Rex147, Sr. Anonimo, Rick18, Rei1487, Ultimate Spider, Wanano18, Fero, Verito S, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA** por sus reviews, sus comentarios y palabras de apoyo. Espero seguir dándoles un poco de alegría con este alocado Fic.

Hasta la próxima.


	24. Chapter 24

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XXIV: "RESACA (Parte II)"**

Gendo Ikari, Comandante Supremo de NERV y uno de los hombres mas poderosos del mundo, estaba sentado ante su escritorio en su ya clásica "Posición Gendo M.R." mirando si ver hacia el infinito... hasta que se derrumbó sobre su escritorio y sepultó la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Gendo Ikari, Comandante Supremo de NERV y uno de los hombres mas poderosos del mundo, estaba enojado, frustrado y avergonzado. Había trabajado durante años para lograr la posición que ostentaba y para lograr el respeto y temor que todo el mundo le tenía¿Y para qué? Para perder todo eso en un instante por culpa de la estúpida fiesta de... de... de... su hijo.

Aún podía recordar todo lo que pasó esa noche, como abrazó a Shinji y había estado con él como si hubieran sido los mejores amigos, como habían andado juntos de un lugar para otro metiendole mano a cuanta mujer se les cruzara por delante, como había cantado y bailado en ese escenario improvisado ante todo el mundo, y lo pero de todo, la mayoría de ellos trabajaban en NERV, motivo por el cual, al llegar por la mañana, en vez de recibir las miradas de respeto y temor, ahora recibía miraditas de medio lado, sonrisas burlonas y risitas disimuladas... incluso a un gracioso se le había ocurrido poner "Gimme Some Loving" por los altavoces de la cafetería, justo cuando él estaba almorzando... eso significaba solo un cosa. Le habían perdido el respeto... y eso era algo inaceptable.

_/ Inserte aquí el tema "Imperial March" de Star Wars / (El de Darth Vader)_

Gendo Ikari volvió a acomodarse lentamente en su escritorio en su clásica "Posición Gendo M.R." Frunció el seño, estrechando amenazadoramente los ojos detrás de sus anteojos, que centellearon misteriosamente, con un reflejo venido de solo Dios sabe donde.

Gendo Ikari, Comandante Supremo de NERV y uno de los hombres mas poderosos del mundo, decidió tomar medidas drásticas para recuperar el respeto pedido... despedir a todos los que se había reído de él, empezando por el gracioso que puso "Gimme Some Loving" por los altavoces de la cafetería... y si eso no resultaba, siempre podía mandar a matar a uno o dos como ejemplo.

Dentro de un par de días, todo volvería a ser como antes, pero primero que nada, se encargaría de su "Querido Hijo". Ya tenía listos los arreglos para su encarcelación, solo faltaba que llegara de la escuela para las pruebas de sincronización. Una malévola sonrisa se esbozó detrás de sus enguantadas manos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji caminaba nerviosamente por los corredores de NERV, rogando por no encontrarse con nadie mas. Y es que desde que ingresó al Geo-Frente, se había topado con un montón de personas, y TODAS habían estado en la famosa "Fiesta del Siglo", por lo que lo habían recibido con mucha alegría, abrazos de camaradería, y un sin fin de comentarios, como:

"Hola amigo Shinji. Tu fiesta estuvo excelente –- Tremenda fiesta Shinji, te pasaste -- ¿Para cuando es la otra fiesta? –- Cantas muy bien¿No has pensado hacer carrera en eso? –- Cuando hagas otra fiesta avísame, para ir -– Eres un tigre. No dejaste mujer en pie –- El numerito que te mandaste con Maya y Ritsuko estuvo impresionante..."

Obviamente, que a Asuka esto no le cayó muy en gracia, sobre todo cuando escuchó eso de "Eres un tigre. No dejaste mujer en pie" y "El numerito que te mandaste con Maya y Ritsuko estuvo impresionante".

-- Shinji ¿Qué rayos es todo eso de que no dejaste mujer en pie, y eso del numerito con Maya y Ritsuko? -– preguntó Asuka con ojos estrechos.

-- Ya... bueno... yo...

-- ¿Y bien? –- insistió la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos, junto a Rei, que lo miraba con su rostro de siempre.

-- ¿Qué hacen ahí parados a mitad del corredor? Las pruebas están por comenzar, vayan a cambiarse de inmediato.

Los tres chicos de voltearon al escuchar esa voz y vieron a la doctora Ritsuko parada detrás de ellos, mirándolos con el seño fruncido y las manos en las carteras de su delantal blanco.

-- Ritsuko... quiero decir... Doctora Ritsuko –- dijo Shinji, sorprendido de ver a su amante (para que ser mojigatos, eso es lo que es)

-- Hola Shinji –- dijo Ritsuko esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-- Muy bien, ya basta de todo esto –- explotó Asuka –- Exijo que me digan qué está pasando aquí, y que es eso de un "Numerito" que hicieron ustedes dos.

Shinji se sonrojó en el acto y Ritsuko la miró fijamente. Bueno, no era de sorprender que Asuka se enterara de algo, no solo en NERV, sino en TODO Tokio-3 se hablaba de la famosa fiesta de Shinji, y como el aludido estaba en su estado normal, ya que su pulsera marcaba "Azul", decidió ser ella la que saliera al paso de esta situación.

-- Perdón, pero ¿A qué "numerito" te refieres, Asuka? –- preguntó Ritsuko.

-- Eso es lo que quiero saber. Desde que entramos en NERV, no han parado de felicitar al baka de Shinji por una fiesta y un supuesto "Numerito" con usted y Maya –- dijo una enojada Asuka.

-- Ha, ya entiendo. Lo que pasa es que algunos técnicos del EVA-01 hicieron una fiesta e invitaron a Shinji, junto con otras personas de NERV. Maya, Misato y yo también fuimos por un rato y en eso, Shinji, Maya y yo cantamos una canción, eso fue todo -– dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa.

-- ¿Una canción? -– preguntó Asuka con ojos desorbitados.

-- Si, una canción antigua, tal vez no la conozcas, se llama "Love Shack" del grupo B-52. Un grupo de antes del segundo impacto –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- No lo puedo creer –- dijo Asuka, sin creer que Shinji pudiera cantar.

-- Shinji tiene muy buena voz -– dijo Rei, llamando la atención -– La profesora de música no para de repetirlo y de pedirle a Shinji que ingrese al coro de la escuela.

Asuka se sorprendió por esta repentina intrusión, pero las palabras de Rei no dejaban de ser acertadas. Shinji tenía buena voz, cantaba bastante bien y la profesora de música efectivamente, insistía una y otra vez para que Shinji entrara al coro de la escuela, pero este siempre se negaba.

-- Bien, de acuerdo, entiendo eso, pero ¿Por qué todos dice que la fiesta la hizo Shinji? –- insistió la pelirroja.

-- Bien, realmente fue el "Shinji Hentai" el que estuvo en esa fiesta, así que como puedes imaginar, fue el "Alma" de la fiesta, por eso todos lo felicitan... pero pudimos controlarlo a tiempo -– dijo Ritsuko antes de que Asuka dijera algo –- Ahora, dejemos eso y vayan a cambiarse de ropa, las pruebas están por comenzar –- finalizó Ritsuko, con un tono que no daba pie a discusiones y Asuka y Rei tuvieron que entrar a los vestidores, la primera aún no muy convencida.

-- Gracias por salvarme –- dijo Shinji, cuando se quedó solo con la doctora.

-- En realidad nos salvé a los dos, ahora ve a cambiarte –- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa y se fue al Cuarto de Control para preparar las pruebas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Shinji ingresó al Cuarto de Control, se congeló en su lugar. Frente a él, estaba una de las dos últimas muescas, que había agregado al respaldo de su cama, Maya Ibuki.

Al ver a Maya, Shinji no pudo evitar recordar esa madrugada de placer que había pasado con esa morena y aparentemente "tímida" discípula de Ritsuko, y es que en la cama, Maya no tenía NADA de tímida, es más, era una verdadera FIERA. Siempre quería mas y mas y mas. Aún podía recordarla botando frenéticamente sobre él, empalándose a si misma en su miembro una y otra vez con desesperación y ferocidad, a la vez que gemía de placer a todo pulmón, todo eso, mientras Ritsuko lo devoraba a besos... al menos, hasta que se le ocurrió subirse sobre él y colocarle su húmeda entrepierna frente a la cara y él... él...él...

Un chorro de sangre salió de la nariz de Shinji, ante la sorpresa de Asuka y Rei, la sonrisa de Ritsuko y la mirada de vergüenza de Maya, que recordó todas las cosas que le había hecho a Shinji, en su incontrolable arrebato de lujuria salvaje.

-- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Shinji? –- preguntó Asuka, observándolo con sorpresa.

-- Hola a todos. Perdón la demora –- dijo Misato al entrar al Cuarto de Control, y se congeló al ver a Shinji, mientras que el ardor de su entrepierna subía otro nivel.

Shinji observó con sorpresa a Misato y su mente fue incapaz de evitar el recuerdo de esa madrugada con su tutora. Las imágenes pasaban una tras de otra en su mente. Recordó como había recorrido todo su cuerpo a besos, como había jugado con sus pechos, como lo habían hecho frenéticamente la primera vez, casi con furia, y como la siguiente fue más calmada, pero no menos excitante. Aún se podía recordar entrando y saliendo de ella, mientras Misato gemía de placer y le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. Aún podía recordar su estreches, su suavidad, su calor, su... su...

Otro chorro de sangre salió de la nariz de Shinji y luego... la oscuridad lo consumió.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji abrió los ojos y se encontró recostado de espaldas en una...¿isla?. Si, era una isla, una pequeña isla tropical, con una pequeña y acogedora cabaña, un par de palmeras y entre ellas, recostado en una hamaca estaba... "EL", con traje de baño, una camisa hawaiana, gafas de sol y una Caipiriña en una mano.

--_ ¡Hola Shinji¿Quieres un trago? _–- dijo el otro Shinji con una sonrisa.

-- **¡TU!** –- gritó Shinji, levantándose de un salto.

-- _¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos?_

-- ¡Déjate de estupideces y devuelven mi cuerpo! –- gritó Shinji corriendo hasta quedar junto a él.

-- _¿Por qué no te calmas un poco Shinji?. Toma un trajo, eso te relajará_ –- dijo el otro Shinji, ofreciéndole la Caipiriña.

-- ¡Déjate de estupideces! –- ladró Shinji y mandó a volar la Caipiriña de un manotazo.

El otro Shinji se levantó de la hamaca, se quitó las gafas de sol y observó a Shinji con el seño fruncido por un momento y entonces habló.

-- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo... nos parecemos a nuestro padre cuando nos enojamos.

Shinji miró a su Némesis con sorpresa y luego se sonrojó. No sabía si sentirse orgulloso o avergonzado.

-- _No hay duda que llevamos su sangre. Ya sabes lo que dicen... "De tal palo, tal astilla" aunque yo prefiero el que dice "Hijo de tigre, nace con rayas"_

-- Ya córtala con eso -– regañó Shinji.

El otro Shinji meneó la cabeza y se encaminó a su acogedora cabaña, se sentó en una silla de playa que estaba en la terraza, se colocó las gafas de sol, puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza, cruzó las piernas y apoyó los pies en la baranda de la terraza.

-- _No te quedes ahí parado y ven acá para que podamos conversar._

Shinji miró a su Némesis unos segundos y finalmente fue hasta la cabaña y se sentó en una silla de playa junto a él.

-- _Bien, ya que estas un poco más tranquilo, dime ¿Cual es tu problema?_ –- preguntó el otro Shinji.

-- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?. ¡Quiero que dejes de poseer mi cuerpo y me dejes en paz! -– dijo Shinji.

-- _Otra vez con lo mismo_ -– regañó el otro Shinji –- _Ya te dije que no puedo hacer eso._

-- ¿Por qué no?

-- _Por que soy una parte de ti, tonto. Por eso no puedo desaparecer_ –- respondió con fastidio el otro Shinji.

-- Tú no puedes ser yo, eres completamente diferente a mi. Tienes que ser algo que ese Angel me hizo en la cabeza –- dijo Shinji acusadoramente.

-- _Otra vez... cuantas veces tengo que decirte que SOY una parte de ti, una parte que has reprimido, por eso soy diferente_ –- explicó el otro Shinji.

-- Eso no es verdad. Tú solo me has metido en problemas. Disfrutas metiéndome en problemas y quiero que no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más -– dijo Shinji con decisión.

-- _Discúlpame Shinji, pero como te dije la última vez "No hice nada que no quisiéramos hacer"_

-- ¿Estas diciendo que todos los problemas en los que me has metido, son en parte cosas que YO quise hacer? –- preguntó Shinji con incredulidad.

--_ Efectivamente _–- dijo el otro Shinji.

-- Eso es mentira. No hay forma de que yo quisiera hacer algo así. Yo no soy así –- dijo Shinji.

-- _¿Estas seguro?_ –- preguntó su "Otro yo", con una risa burlesca –- _Bien, entonces déjame refrescarte la memoria. ¿Quién ha sido tu Fantasía Sexual desde que llegaste a Tokio-3¿Pensando en quien te masturbabas antes de poder tener sexo?_

Shinji abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-- _Así es Shinji. Ritsuko es tu Fantasía Sexual. Siempre la deseaste, desde el día en que la conociste. Lo único que yo hice, fue hacer realidad tus deseos. Lo mismo pasó con las prostitutas. Tu siempre quisiste ir a un prostibulo para ver como eran, y yo lo hice realidad. Babeabas por Isuzo Masaki al igual que todos los chicos en la escuela y fantaseabas con la idea tenerla como novia. Yo la hice tú novia, y como bono extra, ella te ha dado algo del mejor sexo que has tenido en tu vida. Querías ser popular en la escuela y te hice popular en la escuela. Querías ir a una fiesta, como esas de viste en esas viejas películas estudiantiles gringas, bien, organicé una para ti. Querías acercarte más a tu padre e hice que se acercaran en esa fiesta. De un tiempo a esta parte mirabas a Misato con otros ojos y la deseabas como mujer, bien, hice que te acostaras con ella... ¿lo vez? No hice nada que no quisieras._

Shinji estaba atónito por las palabras de su Némesis. El tenía razón en todo lo que decía.

-- _¿Cómo podría saber todas esas cosas, si no fuera parte de ti?_ –- dijo el otro Shinji.

-- Yo... yo... esta bien. Reconozco que lo que dices es verdad, pero... solo eran fantasías, cosas que nunca iban a pasar. Pero tú las realizaste, TU, no YO.

-- _Y otra vez con lo mismos. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que soy parte de ti? Lo que cambia es tu personalidad, no tu conciencia, tonto. En el fondo siempre fuiste tú._

-- ... no lo entiendo...no lo entiendo... esto parece una pesadilla -– dijo Shinji consternado -- Desde que esto comenzó, vivo día a día con miedo a cambiar, con miedo a dejar de ser yo. Revisó esta maldita pulsera a cada rato para asegurarme que está en azul, y cuando me doy cuenta, estoy a punto de matar a alguien o en la cama con alguna chica... yo no soy así... no soy así... ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mi? –- se preguntó Shinji, tomando su cabeza, visiblemente afligido.

-- _No lo sé Shinji, pero no puedes negar que no ha sido tan malo. Ritsuko pasó de ser una fantasía a ser algo real. Ahora es tu amante y disfrutas mucho cuando estas con ella siendo **"TU"**. Lo mismo pasa con tu novia Isuzo, también lo has hecho con ella varias veces siendo **"TU"**, así que no puedes culparme solo a mi._

-- ...si, bien... yo, me dejé llevar. Reconozco que eso estuvo mal. Fue algo que no pude evitar porque...

-- _Era algo que en verdad deseabas_ -– completó el otro Shinji.

-- Lo sé y estuvo mal... sobre todo lo de Isuzo –- dijo Shinji con verdadera pena.

-- _¿Por qué?_

-- ¡Porque ella me ama! –- dijo Shinji con una mezcla de vergüenza y pena –- Todo lo que ella ha hecho ha sido por amor, no por...calentura, como yo. Ella me ama y me ha sido fiel... en cambio yo la he traicionado tantas veces y con tantas mujeres que ya perdí la cuenta... ella me dio algo hermoso, y yo lo ensucié... le falle, y lo que es peor... le mentí... porque yo...

-- _...porque descubriste que no la amas _–- completó el otro Shinji.

Shinji lo miró completamente sorprendido, con los ojos desorbitados.

-- _¿De qué te sorprendes Shinji? Ya te dije que soy una parte de ti, así que sé todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza._

-- ...entonces...tú... ¿Por qué me hiciste hacer todo eso si sabes lo que siento? –- gritó Shinji.

-- _Porque no puedo evitarlo. Soy la parte salvaje de su personalidad Shinji, soy todo lo opuesto a lo que tú eres y aunque quisiera, no puedo evitar ser como soy _–- dijo el otro Shinji con cierta pena.

-- ¿A qué te refieres? –- pregunto Shinji.

-- _Tu eres tímido y yo soy extrovertido. Tú eres callado y yo soy escandaloso. Tu eres sensible y yo soy salvaje. Tú sientes amor y yo siento lujuria... como vez, lo que me has dicho de Isuzo, es algo que yo no puedo comprender. Sentimientos como el amor y la fidelidad están vedados para mi... porque esos sentimientos los tienes tú _–- dijo el otro Shinji con rostro serio, mirando al horizonte.

-- Entonces... ¿por eso eres tan desenfrenado y salvaje? –- preguntó Shinji mirando a su Némesis con cierta pena.

-- _Así es... Como la lujuria es la que dicta mis actos, no puedo controlarme cuando una mujer bonita aparece frente a mi... sé que lo de Isuzo era solo una fantasía, pero no podía controlarme, así que hice lo único que podía hacer...conquistarla...lamento haberte metido en ese problema Shinji._

Shinji reflexionó sobre todo lo que dijo su "Otro yo" por largos minutos, tratando de entender a este Shinji que era tan distinto a él, pero ahora que habían hablado con más calma y sinceridad, se dio cuenta de que no era una mala persona, es solo que...

-- _Shinji... creo que hay algo que debes saber... dime ¿has notado que tu personalidad ha cambiado un poco últimamente? _--preguntó el otro Shinji.

-- Ahora que lo dices... bien, si es verdad ¿Por qué?. ¿Pasa algo malo? -– preguntó Shinji con cierto temor.

-- _Bueno... la verdad es que... tu personalidad está siendo reemplazada lentamente por la mía._

-- ¿QUÉ?. ¡TU DIJISTE QUE NO ME SUSTITUIRIAS! –- gritó Shinji.

-- _Y es verdad,... técnicamente no puedo sustituirte porque soy parte de ti, así que seguirías siendo tú... técnicamente hablando._

-- ¿Técnicamente hablando?. ¡Eres un maricón!. ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo! –- gritó Shinji agarrando a su "Otro yo" de las solapas y levantándolo de la silla

-- _No puedo hacerlo Shinji. Yo no puedo ni quiero robarte tu cuerpo, y si en verdad quisiera hacerlo, no te estaría diciéndote esto._

-- ... bien...si, tienes razón, pero ¿Por qué me dices esto?

-- _Porque creo que debes saber que hay un tiempo límite para esta situación... si no encuentras la respuesta a este problema, serás "Yo" de tiempo completo._

-- ¿Cuál respuesta y cual es la pregunta?

-- _Eso es algo que debes descubrir por ti mismo Shinji. Una vez que lo hagas, esta situación llegará a su fin y las cosas podrán ser como siempre debieron ser._

-- ¿A que te refieres? –- preguntó Shinji.

-- _Realmente eres un idiota_ -– dijo el otro Shinji con resignación.

-- Déjate de eso y dame una pista –- pidió Shinji.

-- _¿Más de las que te he dado?_

Shinji miró a su Némesis con seriedad, algo no estaba bien aquí.

-- ¿Por qué me ayudas? Digo, si te hubieras quedado callado, podrías estar libre para siempre ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

El otro Shinji miró a su Némesis con seriedad y luego de unos momentos bajó la cabeza con evidente tristeza en el rostro.

-- _Yo... yo... bien... yo solo... quisiera po..._ –- el Otro Shinji quedó a medias en lo que decía, ya que en ese momento, todo comenzó a oscurecer.

-- ¿Qué pasa? -– preguntó Shinji.

-- _Llegó a hora Shinji _-- Dijo el otro Shinji, recuperando la seriedad --_ Mira, no sé si podamos vernos otra vez, pero quiero que entiendas algo. Mi intención no es sustituirte, solo quiero...bueno... eso depende ti, encuentra la respuesta. Está en el fondo de tu corazón. Sé que podrás encontrarla si la buscas, y lamento la situación en que te puse con Isuzo. En verdad no fue mi intención... hasta la próxima, Shinji..._

-- Espera, no... –- pero ya era tarde. La oscuridad lo consumió...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con un techo desconocido... bueno, ahora que lo miraba bien, no era tan desconocido.

-- ¿Te sientes mejor Shinji? -– preguntó Ritsuko.

-- ...si ¿Qué pasó? -– preguntó Shinji sentándose en la camilla.

-- Te desmayaste después de dos episodios de "Hemorragia Nasal Masiva" -– dijo Ritsuko con una media sonrisa -– Luego de eso, te trajimos a la enfermería.

Shinji se sonrojó al recordar el por qué de esas hemorragias, pero logró controlarse. Había algo mas importante que llamaba su atención.

-- Ritsuko... ¿Estas monitoreando mis hondas cerebrales, verdad?

-- Por su puesto, todos los días, y en base a ellas, trabajo en la solución a tu problema, solo tienes que tener paciencia -– dijo la doctora, comprensiva.

-- Ritsuko... dime la verdad ¿Me está cambiando la personalidad? –- preguntó Shinji con seriedad.

Ritsuko observó a Shinji con sorpresa. Lo del cambio de personalidad de Shinji, solo lo sabía Misato¿Acaso ella...? Entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con Shinji en su oficina el sábado pasado. Shinji ya se había dado cuenta. No podía seguir ocultándoselo por más tiempo.

-- Según los cálculos de MAGGIE, tienes 50 días antes de que tu otra personalidad tome el control completo de ti –- dijo Ritsuko con seriedad.

Shinji bajó la cabeza con preocupación. "EL" le había dicho la verdad. Tenía los días contados. Entonces sintió que alguien le acariciaba el cabello. Observó a Ritsuko, que lo miraba con entendimiento.

-- No te preocupes Shinji, encontraré una solución. Te lo prometo –- dijo la mujer con una sincera sonrisa y le dio un suave y sorpresivo beso en los labios.

Shinji miró sorprendido a la doctora y luego sonrió en respuesta. En ese momento se escucharon toques a la puerta y Misato, Asuka y Rei, ingresaron a la enfermería.

-- ¿Cómo está Shinji? –- preguntó una nerviosa y excitada Misato.

-- Se encuentra mejor, pero no creo conveniente que realice las pruebas ahora. Su estado emocional no es el más adecuado y no lograría sincronizar como es debido –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- ¿Qué le pasa? -– preguntaron Asuka y Misato al mismo tiempo.

Ritsuko y Shinji dieron un par de pestañadas y Asuka y Misato se sonrojaron. Rei... bueno, Rei es Rei, no movió ni un pelo.

-- Luego te lo explico Misato –- dijo Ritsuko, dándole una discreta mirada a Rei y Asuka. Misato entendió de inmediato la indirecta y asintió –- Por ahora descansa y no te preocupes por nada. Todo saldrá bien –- le dijo a Shinji.

-- Gracias Doctora -– dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

-- Bien. Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo. Asuka, Rei, vamos, hay que comenzar con las pruebas –- dijo Ritsuko y se llevó a las dos chicas a la salida. Rei sumisamente y Asula a regañadientes.

-- Veré que Shinji se vaya a casa y te alcanzó Ritsuko –- dijo Misato.

-- Bien. No tardes mucho –- dijo la científica y salió de la enfermería con las dos chicas.

Se hizo un prolongado silencio en el cuarto, Shinji estaba sentado en la camilla y Misato parada a un lado, ambos con la cabeza gacha y algo sonrojados...

****

****

****

****

**_Continuará..._**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos!

Este capítulo me salió un poco más serio, pero era necesaria otra aparición del "Otro Yo" para aclarar algunas cosas y dejar otras en el aire para más adelante. Y finalmente llegó el nuevo encuentro entre Shinji y Misato...¿Qué pasará?... sigan leyendo, que esto se pone bueno.

Hasta la próxima actualización (El proximo sábado) y gracias por su apoyo.


	25. Chapter 25

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XXV: "LA VENGANZA DE GENDO"**

Shinji y Misato estaban solos en la enfermería sin decir nada. Ambos estaban sonrojados y ninguno se atrevía a hablar primero. Shinji, impactado por la conversación con su "Otro Yo" y por recordar todas las cosas que le hizo a su tutora, y Misato, avergonzada por desear que Shinji volviera hacerle todas las cosas que le hizo esa noche.

-- ...Shinji... –- dijo suavemente Misato.

-- ¿Si?

-- ...yo...bien... cámbiate de ropa para llevarte a casa. Te espero afuera –- dijo Misato y salió de la enfermería sin atreverse a levantar el rostro.

Shinji se quedó sentado en la camilla observando a su tutora salir de la habitación, y por algún motivo, no pudo evitar devorarla con la mirada y recordar lo bien que lo habían pasado en ese motel. Sin darse cuenta, su mente se dejó llevar y fantaseó con la idea de volver a estar con ella y de hacer alguna de las cosas que había aprendido con Ritsuko... o probar algunos de los "Trucos" que le enseñó su padre, para excitar a una mujer.

Se dio un golpeó en el rostro.

Eso no estaba bien, ella era su tutora y debía respetarla. Además, esa no era una buena señal. Su "Otro Yo" tenía razón, estaba cambiando, y ya tenía una idea de por donde estaba comenzando el cambio. Bueno, no había porque sorprenderse. Había tenido tanto sexo últimamente, que estaba seguro de haber impuesto una nueva marca... lo que también le hizo recordar que estaba perdiendo el peso que había logrado ganar y que lo hacía verse menos raquítico que antes.

-- ¡GRROOOAAAAAAARRRR!

Shinji se sonrojó ante la demanda de su estómago por comida. Esto no podía seguir así. Si seguía trasnochando, teniendo sexo y comiendo casi nada, se arriesgaba a desaparecer.

Conclusión: **Menos sexo y más comida.**

Shinji se quitó el Pluit-Suit y se puso el uniforme escolar. Al salir de la enfermería, Misato estaba esperándolo apoyada contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados. Se obligó a apartar los malos pensamientos de su mente, después de todo, el lujurioso era su "Otro Yo", no él.

-- ... Misato, yo... tengo hambre... ¿Podríamos ir y a la cafetería a comer algo antes de irnos?

Misato miró a Shinji con sorpresa por esta petición. Se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, menos que dijera eso, pero no le pareció tan mala la idea de comer algo juntos. Así podrían romper el hielo y conversar sobre lo que pasó la mañana anterior.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato observaba con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta, como Shinji terminaba con su tercer plato de comida, eso, sin contar con las ensaladas, patatas, un pedazo de carne tamaño familiar y dos gaseosa.

-- Ufff, comí mucho -– dijo Shinji con cara de felicidad, recargándose al respaldo de la silla, mientras se sobada la panza, en una muy buena imitación de Goku, después de comer.

-- ¿Te... te sientes bien, Shinji? Digo, comiste más de lo normal –- dijo Misato.

-- Si, bien, hoy no comí nada al almuerzo y bueno... de un tiempo a esta parte, vivo con hambre a cada rato –- dijo Shinji algo sonrojado.

Misato bajó la cabeza, imaginando a qué se debía el tremendo apetito de su protegido y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Con quien más lo habría hecho antes de ella? Porque lo que Shinji le había hecho, no lo podía hacer un novato inexperto. El sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y como hacerlo... ¿Lo habría hecho con Isuzo?... por supuesto, sabía que ella se había quedado al menos dos noches con él, pero ¿Con quien más?... bien, lo había visto bastante cercano con Ritsuko en esa fiesta, pero... no, imposible.

Misato meneó la cabeza para apartar esas ideas, mientras que el ardo entre sus piernas se negaba a desaparecer. Luego de unos segundos, decidió tocar el tema directamente.

-- Shinji...nosotros... tenemos que hablar.

Shinji se puso tenso al instante, ya que sabía cual era el tema que quería abordar Misato.

-- ... si, bien... creo que tienes razón... debemos hablar de ello –- dijo Shinji con algo de timidez.

En ese momento, un turno completo de operarios ingresó a la cafetería, por lo que esta dejó de ser un lugar adecuado para tener esa importante conversación.

-- Shinji...¿Te parece que conversemos esto en mi oficina?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora después, Shinji y Misato estaban recostados en el suelo de la oficina de la primera, completamente desnudos, sudorosos y cansados. Shinji estaba de espaldas sobre la alfombra, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza y con el otro rodeaba a Misato por los hombros, mientras que ella estaba acurrucada a su lado, acariciándole el pecho con una mano.

"Ahí se fueron todas las calorías que acababa de consumir" pensó Shinji con resignación.

Mientras, Misato trataba de recuperar el aliento, después de remecer NERV hasta los cimientos. Solo esperaba no haber sido demasiado escandalosa y que la profunda voz de "Barry White", que sonaba en su pequeño equipo de sonido, hubiera enmascarado cualquier sonido comprometedor... además, sus canciones eran muy estimulantes para lo que estaban haciendo.

-- ...Misato –- dijo Shinji, rompiendo el silencio.

-- Dime Shinji –- dijo Misato y levantó un poco la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-- ... ¿Que va a pasar ahora?

Era una buena pregunta, demasiado buena.

-- ...no lo sé Shinji... yo... esta no era la idea que tenía cuando te pedí que habláramos.

-- ...si, bien... supongo que tienes razón...

-- Mira. Dejémonos de cosas. Tú lo deseabas tanto como yo, y no puedes negármelo -– dijo Misato, sentándose repentinamente.

Shinji observó a su tutora, decidió imitarla y se sentó a su lado y luego de unos segundos, afirmó con la cabeza. Misato tenía razón, él no hizo nada por evitar lo que pasó, es más, puso de su parte para que pasara... y lo peor de todo, siendo "EL", ya que su pulsera nunca dejó de marcar azul. El pensar en eso, hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

-- Bien, ya que ambos estamos de acuerdo en eso... bien... creo que debemos cortar esto aquí.

Shinji miró a Misato interrogante.

-- Shinji. Soy tu tutora y legalmente lo que hicimos estuvo mal, y es mejor dejar las cosas así. Quiero decir, fue lindo, lo disfrutamos y será un hermoso recuerdo para ambos. Algo que pasó entre dos amigos que se quieren, pero nada más que eso. Creo que es lo mejor -– dijo Misato con seriedad.

Shinji consideró el argumento de Misato y le pareció lo más acertado. Era mejor dejar las cosas así y no complicarse mas la vida. Con Ritsuko ya tenía suficiente. Lo que le hizo pensar que tenía que buscar una solución a eso. Era divertido tener una amante, más aún si era una mujer tan atractiva como ella, pero no podía seguir así por siempre. Bien, esa era harina de otro costal, primero que nada...

-- Estoy de acuerdo Misato. Es mejor que las cosas queden así.

-- ¿Amigos? –- preguntó Misato.

-- Amigos –- dijo Shinji y ambos estrecharon las manos con una sonrisa.

-- Bien. Será menor vestirnos, antes de que alguien venga y nos encuentre así –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa.

Luego de asearse, para eliminar cualquier vestigio que los pudiera delatar, se vistieron y arreglaron el desorden que habían dejado en la oficina. Ya que como se les ocurrió empezar su arrumaco sobre el escritorio, tiraron todas las carpetas al suelo, por lo que este estaba lleno de papeles.

Estaban en eso, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-- Adelante –- dijo Misato, con un montón de carpetas en las manos.

Para su sorpresa y la de Shinji, entraron dos Agentes de Seguridad.

-- ¿Qué desean? -– preguntó Misato, dejando las carpetas en su escritorio.

-- Buscamos a Shinji Ikari. La doctora Akagi, nos dijo que estaba con usted –- dijo uno.

-- Bien. Aquí está. ¿Cuál es el problema? -– preguntó Misato con un mal presentimiento.

-- Tenemos orden de arrestarlo y confinarlo a un calabozo -– dijo el sujeto, mientas el otro esposaba a un sorprendido Shinji y lo sacaba a rastras de la oficina.

-- Oigan, esperen...que... no... ¡MISATO! –- gritó Shinji.

-- ¡Esperen un momento¿Quién dio esa orden? –- gruñó Misato enfadada.

-- El Comandante Ikari. Si tiene algún problema, diríjase con él –- dijo el sujeto y salió tomando a Shinji del otro brazo y lo llevaron casi en el aire por el corredor.

-- ¡MISATO¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO¿POR QUÉ ME ARRESTAN¡MISATO! –- gritó Shinji, mientras se lo llevaban a rastras.

Misato miraba impotente como se llevaban al chico. Apuñó las manos con furia y enfiló a la oficina del Comandante con paso decidido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Por qué?

-- Baje el tono de voz Mayor. No olvide que está ante su superior –- dijo Fuyutsuki.

-- ...Perdón señor -– dijo Misato, conteniendo las ganas de partirle la cara a Gendo, que esbozaba una sonrisa detrás de sus enguantadas manos.

-- Shinji fue encarcelado para evitar... futuros problemas debido a su condición. Debe concordar Mayor, en que su comportamiento es demasiado impredecible –- dijo Fuyutsuki, de pie a un lado de Gendo.

-- Si, bien, es cierto, pero hasta ahora hemos podido controlarlo. Tengo a Seguridad detrás de él, además, la doctora Ritsuko...

-- La doctora Akagi, ya ha recabado los datos que necesitaba -– dijo Gendo con voz fría, haciendo callar a Misato -– Shinji permanecerá confinado hasta que ella solucione el problema de su doble personalidad.

-- Pero Comandante, la doctora Ritsuko dijo que eso podría facilitar el cam...

-- Es todo Mayor. Puede retirarse -– la cortó Gendo.

Misato apuñó las manos con furia y abrió la boca antes de pensar.

-- ¡Shinji no tiene la culpa de que usted haya ido a esa fiesta, subiera al escenario y se pusiera a cantar como si fuera Elvis Presley!

Misato se tapó la boca con las manos, mientras que Gendo estrechaba los ojos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba sentado en el duro y frío suelo de concreto de una oscura, pequeña y maloliente celda de 3x3, sin cama, sin ventana y con solo una cubeta para cagar... al final su padre había cumplido su amenaza. Suspiró resignado mientras masajeaba sus muñecas, donde las esposas se le habían clavado con saña en la piel, cortándole la circulación y dejándole feas marcas como recuerdo. Estaba en eso cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió y Misato fue metida dentro de un empujón.

-- ¡No me empujes, pedazo de animal! –- gritó una furiosa Misato y la pesada puerta de acero se cerró de golpe frente a su cara. Como respuesta, la mujer le dio una fuerte patada con todo el odio de su alma.

-- ¿Misato? –- preguntó Shinji, sin entender nada.

Misato se giró estrechando los ojos, para acostumbrarse a la penumbra del lugar. Divisó a Shinji sentado, apoyándose a la pared del fondo. Suspiró con resignación y se sentó juntó a él.

-- ¿Misato? –- volvió a preguntar Shinji.

-- Hablé más de la cuenta y el Comandante me envió a hacerte compañía un par de días.

Shinji la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió. Misato debió ir a reclamarle a su padre por mandarlo a encarcelar.

-- Gracias por tratar de interceder –- dijo con una sonrisa.

-- De nada Shinji. Para eso están los amigos.

Luego de un rato de permanecer en silenció, los ojos de Misato se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del lugar y se percató de que no había cama.

-- Shinji... no hay cama...¿Dónde se supone que dormiremos?

-- En el suelo¿donde más? –- dijo Shinji con resignación.

Misato resopló con fastidio. ¿Acaso las cosas no podían ser peor?

-- ...Shinji ... ¿Dónde está el baño? Necesito ir.

Por respuesta, Shinji puso una cubeta frente a ella.

-- ¿Es broma?

-- No hay papel, así que tendrás que sacrificar alguna prenda de ropa para limpiarte -– dijo Shinji con amargura.

A Misato le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. Sí, las cosas podían ser peor, ya que en verdad necesitaba ir al bañó. Con resignación se puso de pie y fue al rincón opuesto de la celda. Dejó la cubeta en el suelo y se levantó la falda...

-- ¿Podrías voltearte? -– le dijo a Shinji.

-- Si, yo... perdón -– dijo Shinji, mirando para el otro lado.

Misato suspiró con resignación, juró que Gendo pagaría algún día por hacerle esto, se bajó las bragas y se acuclilló sobre la cubeta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la terraza observando el cielo estrellado. Cuando comenzó el día esa mañana, jamás se habría imaginado que las cosas habrían acabado así.

Como ella no era ninguna tonta, no se creyó la explicación que le dio Ritsuko, y se puso a hacer algunas averiguaciones y escuchar algunas conversaciones en forma indiscreta y descubrió que el asunto era mucho mas grande de lo que imaginó.

Para empezar. Descubrió que esa fiesta SI la había organizado Shinji, y que además, era la misma "Súper Fiesta" que se comentaba por todo Tokio-3, y que había sido más desenfrenada y alocada de lo que comentaban, ya que realmente había pasado de todo. Confirmó también que Ritsuko, Maya y Shinji efectivamente cantaron juntos, pero lo que la científica había "Olvidado" mencionar, era que habían cantado en ropa interior y lo más impresionante, hasta el mismísimo Gendo Ikari había ido a la fiesta y se había mandado un numerito. Lo siguiente que confirmó al salir de NERV, es que Touji, Kensuke, Hikari y esas tres chicas que los esperaban afuera de la escuela, también habían estado en esa "Fiesta".

Asuka fue realmente sorprendida cuando le sacó algunos de los detalles de esa famosa fiesta a Hikari. Sobre todo al saber "Como" se habían hecho novios con Touji y que Kensuke efectivamente había tenido algo con esas chicas... de Shinji sin embargo, no averiguó mucho, salvo que cantaba bien, que casi lo matan a flechazos y que en venganza, había vestido con lencería de mujer al chico que quería matarlo e hizo que Kensuke le tomara fotos comprometedoras para chantajearlo.

Suspiró con resignación. Las cosas estaban resultando más complicadas de lo que esperaba, y eso que aún no había podido hacer ningún avance con Shinji. Lo único seguro por ahora, es que había pasado mucho más en esa fiesta de lo que había descubierto... y que Shinji de seguro se acostó con más una, todo por cortesía del Shinji Hentai.

Ese solo pensamiento le causo un profundo dolor, pero muy a su pesar, sabía que no podía reclamarle nada... pero cuando Shinji fuera de ella, se aseguraría de que nunca más mirara para otro lado, y estaba segura de tener las armas necesarias para lograrlo... amenos que "EL" apareciera.

-- Maldito Shinji Hentai –- dijo entre dientes.

Bien. Estaba decidido, tendría que ser más agresiva si quería tener resultados con Shinji y lograr que por fin le dedicara un poco más de atención. Y cuando eso pasara... sonrió malévolamente al pensar en lo bien que lo pasarían.

-- Prepárate Vaca Lechera. Tienes los días contados -- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Asuka se levantó de la silla y entró al departamento. Al ver la hora se percató que ya eran más de las 12:00 de la noche, así que decidió acostarse de inmediato. Lo único que le extrañó, es que Misato no hubiera llegado aún, ya que se suponía que hoy llegaba temprano... bueno, ya era bastante grandecita para cuidarse sola. Se encogió de hombros y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaji entró a su departamento silenciosamente para no despertar a Shinji, que supuso, dormiría a esa hora. Dejó las maletas en la sala y fue hasta el cuarto del chico para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien. Para su sorpresa, su cuarto estaba vacío y su cama intacta. Frunció el seño, en el estado de Shinji, esto no era una buena señal. Si el "Otro" Shinji estaba haciendo de las suyas, solo Dios sabe donde sería capaz de estar. Regresó a la sala, tomó el teléfono y marcó un celular.

-- ¿Misato? ...si, soy yo. Acabo de regresar. Oye Misato, Shinji no está en casa y... ¿Está contigo? ...bien, eso me tranquiliza, por un momento pensé que...¿QUÉ¿QUÉ ESTAN DONDE?... voy para allá.

Kaji colgó el teléfono y corrió a su automóvil. No sabía lo que había estado pasando mientras estuvo fuera, pero estaba seguro que se había perdido de algo grande... solo que no sabía que tan GRANDE fue lo que se perdió. Subió a su automóvil y enfiló rumbo a NERV, lo más rápido que podía.

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** El presente capítulo estuvo un poco lento, y terminó con Shinji encarcelado por segunda vez, cortesía de su padre. Se enredó otra vez con Misato y terminaron compartiendo una celda. Los próximos días no serán muy fáciles para Shinji.

Bien, ahora como ya es costumbre, pasaré a responder los Reviews:

**El-Angel-Guardian:** El Shinji Hentai también es humano, solo que como dijo, no puede controlarse, y sí, estaba tranquilo porque no habían mujeres, pero pronto volverá a las andanzas, solo es cosa de que se le cruce una por delante.

**CronCruac:** Tranquilo amigo, eso no va a pasar (creo) pero tienes que entender que el chico tiene que reflexionar un poco sobre lo que le pasa, pero descuida, el Shinji Hentai va a seguir sumando muescas al respaldo de la cama. Por la "Chica Modelo", bien, en el siguiente capítulo reaparece para alborotarle las hormonas y algo más a los dos Shinjis, y por Asuka, bien, aún no decido si al final se quedará con Shinji, pero de que el susodicho le va a hacer empeño por llevársela a la cama, eso no te lo puedo negar.

**RickDaniel y Rei:** Como le dije antes a El-Angel-Guadian, las actualizaciones de este Fic. son todos los sábados en la mañana, y si por una de esas cosas del destino, no lo hago ese día, entonces son a medias de semana, por lo que estarán sabiendo de mi el próximo sábado.

También un saludo a **Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Ultimate Spider, FeroAng, Carlos20dgm, Fox, Sr. Anónimo, Himperion, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Wanano18, Verito S, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA.** Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic. Ya que eso me da más animo para seguir con esta historia, que partió como un fic. de 7 capítulos, y miren donde va.

Un saludo y nos leemos dentro de poco.


	26. Chapter 26

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XXVI: "UN DIA DE FURIA"**

-- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para sacarte de aquí Shinji –- dijo Misato, de pie ante un deprimido Shinji.

-- Mmh –- fue la escueta respuesta del chico.

Misato lo observó con cierta pena, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Shinji levantó la vista sorprendido.

-- Hace frío aquí dentro... arriba el ánimo. Te sacaré de aquí –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa.

Shinji sonrió forzadamente y Misato salió de la celda, luego de lo cual, la puerta se volvió a cerrar, dejando a Shinji una vez mas en la penumbra...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La escuela transcurría con aparente normalidad esa mañana de día viernes. Los alumnos estudiaban y los maestros pasaban sus materias. Hasta ahí, todo normal, hasta que llegó el primer cambio de hora. El maestro dejó el salón y los alumnos quedaron con algunos minutos libres hasta que llegara el siguiente maestro, momento que fue aprovechado por tres lindas chicas, para trasladarse al salón donde se suponía debía estar cierto piloto EVA.

-- Hola chicos –- dijo Isuzo, saludando a Touji y Kensuke, que conversaban en el escritorio del último. Detrás de ella, Aya y Mouki saludaban con las manos.

-- Ho, hola –- dijeron Touji y Kensuke.

-- No sabíamos que habías vuelto -– dijo Touji.

-- Regresé ayer por la tarde ¿Y Shinji? -– preguntó Isuzo, al no ver a su novio por ninguna parte.

Touji y Kensuke se miraron entre ellos.

-- No vino a clases -– dijo Touji.

-- ¿Otra vez? Shinji no viene desde el martes -– dijo Aya.

-- ¿Le pasó algo? -– preguntó Isuzo con preocupación.

Touji y Kensuke se volvieron a mirar entre ellos, como decidiendo que hacer, y finalmente tomaron una decisión.

-- Conversemos afuera –- dijo Touji y salió seguido de Kensuke y las chicas.

En el salón, una no muy contenta Asuka, observaba como el grupo salía para conversar en otro lugar y maldijo su suerte. La Vaca Lechera había regresado y ella no había podido hacer ningún avance con Shinji, porque el muy tonto estaba encarcelado junto con Misato, anda tú a saber por qué... aunque tenía serías sospechas de que era por algo relacionado con esa famosa fiesta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿QUEEEE? –- dijeron las chicas, cuando Touji les contó el motivo de la ausencia de Shinji.

-- Así es... en un principio pensamos que estaba en alguna de esas pruebas que le hacen siempre, pero ayer fuimos a verlo a su casa y nos encontramos con Kaji y él nos contó eso.

-- Pero... ¿Por qué¿Qué hizo? –- preguntó Isuzo sin entender.

-- No lo sabemos, pero por lo que Kaji dejó entre ver, fue por alguna especie de discusión con su padre -– dijo Kensuke.

-- ...si, bien. Shinji me contó que no se llevaba bien con su padre, pero de ahí a encarcelarlo –- dijo Isuzo.

-- En realidad, no es la primera vez que Shinji es encarcelado por su padre. Tiempo atrás estuvo preso una semana –- dijo Touji, sorprendiendo a Isuzo.

-- ¿Pero qué clase de padre encarcelaría a su propio hijo? -– preguntó Aya.

-- La clase de padre que tiene Shinji -– dijo Touji.

-- Nosotros lo vimos una vez, y realmente da miedo... aunque su lado salvaje es muy parecido al de Shinji -– reflexionó Kensuke, al recordar lo que pasó en esa fiesta -- Bueno, son padre e hijo después de todo.

-- ¿Lado salvaje? –- preguntó Mouki, levantando una ceja.

-- Olvídalo –- dijo Kensuke, con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-- Oigan ustedes, entren al salón, ahí viene el maestro –- dijo Hikari desde la puerta del salón.

-- ¡Ya vamos! -– respondió Touji -– Tenemos que irnos chicas. En todo caso, si quieren saber más, deberían preguntarle a Asuka. De seguro ella sabe algo al respecto.

Isuzo asintió con la cabeza y los chicos entraron a su salón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Muy bien Shinji. Es todo por ahora –- dijo Ritsuko, cuando Shinji ingresó al cuarto de control.

-- ¿Es todo por hoy? –- preguntó Shinji, de no muy buen ánimo.

-- Por la tarde también tendrás pruebas hasta entrada la noche. Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido -– dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa.

-- Bien –- fue la escueta respuesta de Shinji

-- Arriba el ánimo Shinji. Misato y Kaji están intercediendo con el Comandante para sacarte de esa celda –- dijo Ritsuko caminado hasta él, y poniéndole las manos en los hombros -- Bien. Ahora ve a bañarte, cámbiate de ropa, ve a comer algo y descansa un poco.

-- No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer –- dijo Shinji resignado.

Lo siguiente fue algo que Ritsuko odió hacer, pero era una orden del Comandante Ikari y no tenía más opción que obedecer. Llamó a los dos Agentes de Seguridad que custodiaban a Shinji, y les ordenó que lo llevaran a los vestidores y luego a la cafetería para que comiera algo, y que lo trajeran de vuelta para las pruebas dentro de dos horas. La científica observó con pesar, como esposaban a un deprimido Shinji y lo sacaban casi a rastras del laboratorio.

-- No es justo -– comentó Maya, que había visto todo eso con el seño fruncido -– Shinji no obligó al Comandante a hacer todo lo que hizo esa noche. Todos perdimos el control. Es ridículo culpar a Shinji por eso y desquitarse con él.

-- Lo sé Maya. Pero el Comandante no lo ve así. No hay nada que podamos hacer... y te recomiendo no volver a hablar del tema, a no ser que quieras ser despedida, como le paso a otros que hablaron de mas -– comentó Ritsuko.

-- Si, doctora –- dijo Maya bajando la cabeza.

Pero Ritsuko sabía que Maya tenía razón y no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la forma en que el Comandante había ordenado que trataran a Shinji, sobre todo después que Misato le contó las condiciones en las que se encontraban en esa celda. Gendo definitivamente estaba actuando con saña contra Shinji, por algo en lo que no tenía culpa. El problema era hacerle entender eso.

Ritsuko meneó la cabeza con resignación y se puso a revisar losresultados de Shinji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los de Seguridad llevaron a Shinji a los vestidores, donde este pudo tomar un baño para quitarse los restos de LCL y luego lo llevaron a la cafetería. Shinji tomó una bandeja para colocar algo de comida y al verlo esposado, deprimido y con dos Agentes de Seguridad dándole de empujones para que se apurara, las chicas que servían la comida, se apiadaron de él y llenaron la bandeja con una contundente ración de comida. Shinji agradeció el gesto, ya que estuvo tres días sin comer casi nada. Como aún faltaba una hora para el almuerzo, la cafetería estaba vacía, así que escogió una mesa en un rincón apartado y se sentó a comer, siendo vigilado por los Agentes que comían su almuerzo sentados en la mesa de enfrente.

Shinji comía en forma ausente. Se veía notoriamente deprimido y apagado, algo muy diferente a como había estado días atrás. Tan ausente, que no se dio cuenta de que una chica de ojos rojos se había sentado a su lado con un plato de ensalada. La chica observó su rostro decaído y abrió los ojos en sorpresa, al notar las esposas en las muñecas de Shinji, que le complicaban la tarea de comer al momento de llevarse la comida a la boca, sin contar las marcas en sus muñecas, que demostraban que no era la primera vez que traía puestas las esposas y que más que ponérselas, se las clavaban a la piel.

-- Shinji... ¿Estas bien? –- preguntó suavemente la chica.

Shinji regresó de donde quiera que hubiera estado, al escuchar la voz de la chica. Se sorprendió al verla juntó a él y al sentirse escrutado por esos hermosos ojos escarlata.

-- ¿Estas bien? –- insistió la chica, al no obtener respuesta.

-- ... ¿Hm?...eeeh, si, si... estoy bien –- contestó Shinji, tratando de parecer lo más convincente posible, y fracasando miserablemente.

-- No lo pareces –- dijo Rei -- ¿Por qué las esposas?

Shinji observó sus entumecidas manos, gracias a las esposas que se clavaban con saña en su piel y sintió una repentina oleada de rabia hacia su padre. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Rei, que vio como la mirada de derrota de Shinji, fue reemplazada por otra de furia.

-- ...Mi... mi... mi padre lo ordenó –- dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.

Rei estudió a Shinji con detenimiento, y por un momento pensó que había cambiado de personalidad, pero al ver su pulsera, se percató que estaba en azul, por lo que seguía siendo él.

-- Tal vez hiciste algo que molestó al com...

-- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! –- explotó Shinji, parándose violentamente, botando su silla en el proceso.

-- ¡Oye mocoso! Compórtate -– ladró uno de los hombres de Seguridad.

-- Perdón –- dijo Shinji, con su furia totalmente desinflada, tomó su silla y se volvió a sentar –- Perdón Rei...no debí hablarte así...yo...

-- No te preocupes –- dijo la chica, comprendiendo el por qué de su actitud -- ¿Qué pasó?

Shinji observó a la chica sorprendido. Por lo general, Rei no era muy comunicativa, pero hoy estaba hablando como una persona normal, es mas, podía sentir genuino interés en sus palabras, incluso su rostro mostraba interés. Shinji quedó fascinado. No todos los días se podían ver expresiones en ese rostro. Sin querer, recordó ese día cuando le pidió que sonriera y lo hermosa que se veía cuando lo hizo. De un momento a otro, se descubrió deseando ver esa sonrisa otra vez y fue quedando atrapado por esos misteriosos ojos rojos, que lo fascinaban desde el día en que la conoció...

Rei observaba fijamente a Shinji, que a su vez, la miraba fijamente a ella. Podía sentía como si esa intensa mirada azul llegara hasta lo más profundo de su ser, se sentía desarmada, desnuda ante él, pero lejos de sentirse intimidada, se sentía bien, como si estuviera en sintonía con él, como si fueran parte de algo...

Las risas de los Agentes, (que se reían de alguna broma en la mesa de al lado) trajeron de regreso a la tierra a los dos chicos, que se sorprendieron al encontrarse ligeramente inclinados, como a medio camino de besarse. Regresaron a la posición firme de un salto, Shinji, furiosamente rojo y Rei con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Ambos chicos comieron sus respectivas comidas en completo silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Rei volvió a hablar.

-- Aún no me dices qué fue lo que pasó.

Shinji la miró extrañado.

-- El por qué el Comandante te mando encarcelar.

Shinji volvió a mostrar algo de enojo, pero esta vez, con algo de resignación.

-- Pienso que es por lo de la fiesta. Supongo que has escuchado los comentarios –- dijo Shinji.

-- Si. Dicen que estuvo desenfrenada y que todos hicieron cosas que normalmente no hacen.

-- Si, buen... mi... padre, estuvo cantando y bailando delante de todos. Debe estar culpándome por eso, pero yo no lo obligué. Si él hizo todo lo que hizo, fue por su propia voluntad.

-- ¿El Comandante Ikari estuvo cantando? -– preguntó Rei, con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

Shinji no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recodar a su padre cantando a todo pulmón, mientras las chicas gritaban y se desmayaban de la emoción.

-- Si, y no lo hace tan mal. Creo que Kensuke tiene algunas fotos. Cuando salga de aquí se las voy a pedir... _en una de esas puedo mandar a hacer algunos afiches para pegarlos por todo NERV o mandar las fotos por e-mail a todo los noticieros de Japón. ¿Qué te parece la idea? _–- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rei pestañeó un par de veces ante este repentino cambio de actitud, ya que Shinji había cambiado su estado depresivo por uno mas alegre...cosa que comprendió al ver la pulsera marcando rojo. Shinji había cambiado de personalidad.

Shinji observó a Rei y no pudo evitar quedar colgado de esos misteriosos ojos escarlata que tanto le fascinaban.

-- _Oye Rei...¿Te había dicho alguna vez, que tienes unos ojos hermosos?_

Rei no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo ante el comentario de Shinji, pese a saber que técnicamente no era él. Eso era algo que solo Shinji podía hacer. Solo él podía hacerle experimentar este tipo de cosas. Fue entonces que notó que Shinji le acariciaba una mejilla.

-- ¿Qué haces? -– preguntó Rei con su tono serio de siempre y echándose para atrás.

-- _Tu piel es tan suave como la seda... podría pasar todo el día acariciándola_ –- dijo Shinji con la pose seductora Nº 15 del "Manual de Kaji, para Conquistar Chicas" (12ª Edición)

-- Tranquilízate y termina tu comida –- dijo Rei, devolviendo su atención a su ensalada.

Puñalada en la espalda para el aprendiz de Kaji. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía... pero no se iba a rendir. Ya habían caído 3 chicas del Nekomania, Isuzo, Keiko, Yuka, Maya, Misato y Ritsuko¿Cómo no iba a caer esta linda chica de ojos rojos? Además, algo le decía que no le era indiferente, solo tenía que encontrar la forma correcta de botar sus defensas, y entonces iría por Asuka. Después de ella... ¿Hikari? No, no le podía hacer eso a Touji. Aya y Mouki no estaban nada de mal... si, esa era una buena idea, y podrían hacer un cuarteto con Isuzo... y después le haría empeño a la profesora de Ingles, que tenía un perverso parecido con "Integral Wingacy Hellsing" (-). De solo imaginarlo se le caía la baba...

-- ¡IKARI! –- gritó uno de los Agentes mientras lo zarandeaba.

Shinji fue traído violentamente a la realidad, cuando fue levantado de la silla de un tirón y empujado sin contemplaciones por uno de sus carceleros.

-- _¡Oigan¿Qué rayos les pasa?_ –- preguntó Shinji con una mirada peligrosa.

-- Camina. Te llevamos a tu celda hasta la hora de las pruebas –- dijo uno de los tipos.

-- _Pero si falta más de una hora para las pruebas_ -– dijo Shinji, mirando el reloj de la cafetería -- _¿No podrían dejarme aquí hasta la hora de las pruebas? Estaba conversando con Rei. No iremos a ninguna parte._

-- ¡Cállate y camina!. Recuerda que estas bajo arresto. Solo saliste de tu hoyo para las pruebas. Ahora camina –- dijo el otro Agente, dándole otro empujón que casi lo bota al suelo.

-- No deberían tratarlo así –- dijo Rei, poniéndose de pie -– Es un piloto EVA.

-- ¡Tú no te metas! –- le gritó el otro Agente.

-- _No le hables así. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto _–- dijo Shinji con ojos estrechos.

-- Cuida tu boca mocoso. Eres un reo de NERV y tenemos ordenes de no darte trato especial, así que mide tus palabras –- escupió el Agente de Seguridad.

-- _Se creen lo máximo porque andan de negro y tienen licencia para matar, pero no son mas que un montón de mierda de perro_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa cínica.

-- Mocoso de Mierda -– dijo uno de los Agentes y le lanzó un derechazo al rostro, pero Shinji lo bloqueó con un brazo.

Ambos hombres quedaron sorprendidos, ya que Shinji había logrado bloquear el golpe con UN solo brazo. Entonces Shinji levantó el otro brazo, sosteniendo en su mano un par de esposas.

-- _Te quité las llaves mientras me zarandeabas _-– dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

Antes de que el Agente supiera lo que pasaba, Shinji le colocó una potente patada entre las piernas y el sujeto cayó aullando de dolor. Shinji saltó sobre el otro Agente con una patada al rostro y este logró bloquearla mientras sacaba su arma, pero en un rápido movimiento, Shinji le botó el arma de las manos de un manotazo.

-- Estas muerto –- dijo el Agente y se lanzó sobre él.

Shinji comenzó un intercambio de golpes con el Agente, que quedó completamente sorprendido de que el chico pudiera bloquear cada uno de sus golpes. Pero finalmente su mayor envergadura y fuerza física lograron romper la defensa de Shinji y le conectó un derechazo que lo mandó volando por sobre su compañero, que aún estaba en el suelo revolcándose de dolor.

Shinji cayó sobre la mesa que ocupó con Rei y rodó sobre ella llevándose las bandejas con los restos de comida, mientras que el Agente recogía su arma. Al momento de apuntar, una bandeja lanzada por Shinji volvió a quitarle el arma de las manos y antes de poder hacer nada, Shinji saltó hacia delante y le conectó una patada en el pecho que lo lanzó de espaldas. El Agente alcanzó a rodar a un lado antes de que Shinji cayera sobre él, con un pie para aplastarle la cabeza y en un rápido movimiento le lanzó un barrido con la pierna izquierda, que lo mandó de espaldas. Shinji rodó y se puso de pie, solo para ver al Agente ya casi sobre él. Alcanzó a esquivar el golpe a la vez que lo sujetaba de la ropa y se dejó caer hacia atrás aprovechando el impulso del Agente y con ayuda de sus piernas, lo lanzó por sobre él y el sujeto fue a estrellarse contra una máquina expendedora de bebidas, que vació todo su contenido sobre su cabeza.

Rei observaba con ojos casi desorbitados, como Shinji se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la sangre de la boca con el dorso de una mano. Tenia una mirada acerada y una sonrisa cínica que le daban un aire amenazador. A Rei le dio la impresión de que Shinji estada disfrutando de todo eso.

Por su parte, Shinji caminó hasta el otro Agente, que aún se revolcaba en el suelo y lo mandó a dormir de una patada en la cabeza, mientras observaba al otro que acabada de ponerse de pie.

-- No sé dónde habrás aprendido todo eso, pero acá se te acaba la suerte, hijo de perra -– dijo el sujeto, sacando un cuchillo.

-- _¿Tú no aprendes, verdad? _–- dijo Shinji aumentando su sonrisa, mientras separaba las piernas y levantaba los brazos frente a él, sin apuñar las manos.

-- ¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO¡DETÉNGANSE! –- gritaron las chicas que servían la comida.

-- ¡CÁLLENSE! –- ladró el Agente de Seguridad, haciendo que las chicas se congelaran.

-- Shinji, detente -– dijo Rei, dejando entre ver algo de tensión en su voz.

-- _Tranquila linda. Acabo con este idiota y seguimos donde nos quedamos_ -– dijo Shinji con una mirada seductora y una sonrisa de un millón de dólares, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, pero al devolver la vista al Agente, cambió el rostro inmediatamente por uno de total concentración.

El Agente saltó sobre Shinji intentando cortarlo, pero este esquivó el cuchillo de un manotazo. El Agente lo volvió a intentarlo reiteradas veces, pero no podía tocarlo. Shinji se movía frente a él, moviendo y cruzando los brazos a la altura de la cara a intervalos irregulares (--), causando que no tuviera un blanco fijo y que cada vez que atacara, Shinji pudiera usar eso como ventaja y esquivarlo. En una de esas, Shinji le desvió una estocada y le conectó un derechazo en la nariz, que lo hizo retroceder sangrando.

-- _Ups... lo siento ¿Te dolió?_ –- preguntó Shinji, con evidente burla en la voz.

El Agente gruñó y se le fue encima. Shinji lo esquivó otra vez, sujetándolo de un brazo y usando su propio impulso y peso para mandarlo sobre una de las mesas, que se rompió con el impacto. El Agente se levantó y miro a Shinji con odio.

-- ¿Quién demonios eres? -– preguntó, sin creer que un simple mocoso le estuviera ganando.

-- _Bond, James Bond._

El Agente rugió de furia y se lanzó sobre Shinji, GRAVE ERROR. Un luchador experimentado sabe que NUNCA debe dejarse llevar por el enojo, ya que pierde la calma y sus ataques se vuelven irregulares y poco efectivos y esto inevitablemente lo lleva a la derrota, pero parece que nadie le explicó eso al Súper Agente de NERV, el resultado... predecible.

Shinji esquivó fácilmente el ataque, a la vez que le sujetaba el brazo mientras se lo giraba. El Agente supo lo que venía, pero ya no lo podía evitar. Aprovechando el impulso y peso del Agente, Shinji lo hizo darse una vuela en el aire, al tiempo que le desencajaba el brazo con un fuerte "CRACK", que hizo que todas chicas cerraran los ojos imaginando el dolor del pobre tipo.

Shinji soltó al Agente, que gritaba de dolor sujetándose el hombro derecho con su brazo colgando muerto a un lado. Entre su dolor, logró levantar la vista y vio a Shinji observándolo con una mirada demasiado intimidante para un chico de 15 años.

-- _Eso fue por la paliza del otro día... y esta porque me caes mal _–- dijo Shinji con voz fría y en un rápido movimiento, levantó su pierna derecha y la dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza del Agente, en un potente golpe al estilo Muay Thai. (---)

Unos metros más atrás, Rei observaba impactada (pero sin demostrarlo) como la cabeza del Agente dio un bote en el suelo por la fuerza de esa patada descenderte y como Shinji quedaba de pie, triunfante, observando a los inconscientes Agentes con un evidente desprecio. Por un momento, a Rei esa imagen no le cuadró con la del Shinji que tenía en su mente, era tan distinto ¿Este era realmente el Otro Shinji¿Esto era lo que él...?

Shinji sintió unas miradas en su espalda y al darse la vuelta observó a Rei y las chicas que servían la comida, observándolo con sorpresa y horror... bueno, Rei con su rostro de siempre.

-- Shinji... tú...¿Qué hiciste? –- preguntó una de las chicas.

-- _Se lo merecían por prepotentes_ –- dijo Shinji, limpiando con el dorso de su mano la sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios y se acercó a Rei.

-- Shinji... ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? Te vas a meter en problemas –- dijo Rei, mirándolo con seriedad.

-- _¿Y que me van a hacer que no me hayan hecho ya? Me encarcelaron, me dejaron sin comida, me golpearon..._

-- ¿Te golpearon? –- preguntó Rei, cortando a Shinji.

-- _Después de que soltaron a Misato... bueno, olvidemos eso y vamos a dar una vuelta. Aún tenemos una hora antes de las pruebas_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le guiñaba un ojo, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Rei y se la llevó a una de las salidas de la cafetería.

Rei pestañeó un par de veces por ese repentino cambio. En cosa de segundos, Shinji había pasado de ser la versión japonesa de Steven Seagal a ser la versión más joven de Kaji.

-- ¡Shinji¿Qué va a pasar con ellos? -– preguntó una de las chicas, señalando a los inconscientes y lastimados Agentes de Seguridad.

-- _¿Y yo que sé?...arrójenlos a la basura_ -– dijo Shinji y salió con Rei de la cafetería.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la escuela había llegado la hora del descanso y los alumnos estaban distribuidos por todo el patio comiendo sus almuerzos. Asuka comía junto con Hikari, y para su pesar, junto con Touji y Kensuke. Asuka y Hikari tenían una entretenida conversación, por lo que la pelirroja no se dio cuenta de que un trío de chicas se acercaba a ella.

-- ¡Hola Asuka! –- saludó Isuzo.

Asuka levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una...¿preocupada? Isuzo Masaki.

-- Hola –- dijo con tono frió la pelirroja.

Isuzo hizo caso omiso de la actitud de Asuka y se sentó a su lado.

-- Asuka... tengo algo que preguntarte... ¿Qué pasó con Shinji?

-- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Tú eres su novia. Se supone que tú deberías saber lo pasa con tu noviecito, no yo –- dijo Asuka, mirándola de medio lado, con ojos estrechos.

-- Estaba en Paris, por eso no sé lo que pasó. Solo sé que está encarcelado en NERV, por lo que me dijeron los chicos –- dijo Isuzo, señalando a Touji y Kensuke -– Tú también trabajas en NERV, debes saber algo más que ellos.

-- Bien... entonces pregúntale a los chicos lo que pasó el domingo por la noche. Hasta donde tengo entendido, ese fue el motivo de que lo metieran en una celda –- respondió Asuka, devolviendo su atención a su comida.

-- ¿Fue por eso que lo arrestaron? -– preguntaron Touji, Hikari y Kensuke al mismo tiempo.

-- ¿Qué se supone que significa "Eso"? -– preguntó Isuzo con ojos estrechos.

Hikari, Touji y Kensuke se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron resignados. Tenían que contarlo, ya no tenían otra alternativa.

-- Bien. Los técnicos que le dan mantenimiento al EVA de Shinji, organizaron una fiesta. Shinji y nosotros le ayudamos a prepararla –- dijo Touji.

-- Y esa fue la misma Súper Fiesta que se comenta por todo Tokio-3 –- dijo Asuka.

Isuzo y sus amigas quedaron de una pieza ante esa revelación.

-- Pero se comenta que en esa fiesta pasó de todo -– dijo Aya.

-- Bueno... en realidad fue bastante desenfrenada... creo que todos perdimos un poco el control esa noche. Aún no me explico por qué, pero tienes que considerar que era una fiesta de adultos y nosotros éramos los únicos jóvenes en el lugar, por lo que no hicimos tanto alboroto. Comimos, bebimos un poco, bailamos, y Shinji estuvo cantando toda la noche -– dijo Kensuke.

-- ¿Cantando? –- preguntó Isuzo.

-- ¿No lo sabías? -– pregunto Hikari -– Shinji tiene una excelente voz. La profesora de música siempre lo está persiguiendo para que entre al coro de la escuela, pero Shinji siempre se niega.

-- Así que ese fue el verdadero motivo por el que faltaron a clases el lunes. Estaban con resaca –- dijo Aya.

-- Es que no podíamos andar diciendo por ahí que faltamos a clases por andar con resaca –- dijo Touji con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-- Y supongo que esas chicas que estaban buscándote, también las conociste esa noche –- dijo Mouki a Kensuke, cruzándose de brazos y dándole una mirada gélida.

-- No, si... bien... veras, vinieron a preguntar por...por... la policía, si. Es que la policía todavía nos anda buscando –- dijo Kesuke a una enojada Mouki y se ganó un codazo por parte de Touji.

-- ¿LA POLICIA? –- preguntaron Isuzo, Aya y Mouki.

-- Está bien, basta -– dijo Hikari –- Yo les diré lo que pasó.

-- ¿Tú también fuiste a esa fiesta? -– preguntó sorprendido Isuzo

-- Touji me invitó –- respondió Hikari un poco sonrojada –- Mira, esto fue lo que pasó: Se consiguieron un departamento, lo prepararon para fiesta con luces, parlantes enormes y una banda. El lugar se llenó de gente, todos reímos, cantamos, bailamos, hubo una competencia de limbo que casi gana Kensuke, otros se bañaron en la piscina, Shinji se la pasó casi toda la noche cantando y... otros hicieron cosas de adultos en algunas de las habitaciones, y al final todos arrancamos cuando llegó la policía, eso es todo.

Las tres chicas miraron sorprendidas a Hikari por al explicación y como que se calmaron un poco al saber que Hikari estuvo ahí, ya que sabían que la chica era bastante recatada y tranquila (si supieran)

-- Ahora entiendo. Como la mayoría de la gente esa noche era de NERV y como causaron tanto alboroto, arrestaron a Shinji como castigo por haberles organizado la fiesta –- dijo Asuka, más para sí, que para el resto.

-- Debió ser una gran fiesta -– comentó Isuzo.

-- Como no te lo imaginas –- dijo Touji -- Hasta tu ex-novio anduvo por ahí y casi mata a Shinji a flechazos con una ballesta.

-- ¿QUÉ? –- preguntó Isuzo sorprendida.

-- Si, casi lo atraviesa a flechazos, y si no fuera por Shinji, Clinton y Reagan lo hubieran matado –- dijo Kensuke.

-- ¿Clinton y Reagan? –- preguntó Asuka.

-- Agentes de Seguridad de NERV que vigilaban a Shinji –- le contestó Kensuke -- Tenían orden matar a cualquiera que amenazara a Shinji. Tu ex-novio tuvo suerte de que Shinji los detuviera a tiempo o ahora sería comida de gusanos –- le dijo a Isuzo.

Isuzo y las chicas quedaron bastante sorprendidas por todo eso, pero Isuzo aparte de eso, quedó preocupada. En realidad, a ella no le interesaba mucho la famosa fiesta. Sabía que no podía impedirle a Shinji divertirse mientras no estuviera, además, ella había asistido a dos Fiestas en Paris. Lo que en realidad le preocupaba, era Shinji. Quería y necesitaba verlo y hablar con él antes de...

Dos jóvenes caminaban entre los árboles hasta llegar frente al lagó que se encontraba dentro del Geo-Frente. Observaron el lugar por un momento. Para estar kilómetros bajo tierra y tener un cielo artificial, era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso. Shinji se sentó y se apoyó contra en tronco de un árbol, con una espectacular vista al lago frente a él. Rei lo observó unos instantes y lo imitó, sentándose junto a él. Se quedaron así por un raro, disfrutando de la vista y la paz del lugar.

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** POR FIN aprecio Rei, después de tanto tiempo ausente y con más de una consecuencia. A Shinji se le alborotaron las hormonas con esta chica (¿Y a quien no?) Su "Otro Yo" ya le echó el ojo y se le va a ir con todo. A Shinji también se le escapó el guerrero que lleva dentro, en una pelea bastante ruda. Ese es un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene (Alegrate **Fox**, falta poco)

(-) **Integral Wingacy Hellsing**, es un personaje de **HELLSING**, una serie de vampiros bastante conocida, siendo el Manga MUCHO mejor que su versión en Animé... hasta la aparición de los OVAS, que retoman la línea argumental del manga...¡QUIERO VERLOS!

(--) Si no les queda claro, vean alguna película de Steven Segal. El suele ocupar ese recurso cuando pelea con los malos de turno.

(---) El Muay Thai es el arte marcial tradicional de Tailandia, conocido como "Boxeo Tailandés" en Occidente. Se basa en golpes de brazos y piernas (puñetazos, codazos, patadas y rodillazos) No lo confundan con el Kick Boxing (versión japonesa del Muay Thai), ya que si bien tienen elementos comunes, existe una marcada diferencia entre uno y otro.


	27. Chapter 27

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XXVII: "REFLEXIONES"**

Shinji y Rei contemplaban el lago en completo silencio, escuchando el canto de las aves y sintiendo una suave brisa, que pese a ser artificial, daba una agradable sensación a los sentidos.

-- _¿No te parece hermoso este lugar? _-– preguntó Shinji.

-- Es agradable –- dijo Rei, con su tono de voz habitual.

-- _La primera vez que vine aquí, fue cuando el Mayor Mason me enseñó a saltar en paracaídas._

-- ¿Aquí? –- preguntó Rei.

-- _Si._ _Saltamos desde el techo del Geo-Frente y aterrizamos ahí adelante_ -– dijo Shinji, señalando un lugar más cercano al lago.

-- ¿Y eso no está prohibido?

-- _No si tienes los permisos adecuados_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

Rei solo afirmó con la cabeza y devolvió su vista al frente. Shinji se sintió frustrado. La chica no mostraba ninguna señal de nada, estaba... como siempre. Pero algo le decía que había más de lo que ella demostraba.

-- _¿Por qué siempre actúas así Rei?_ -– preguntó Shinji repentinamente.

-- ¿Así, como? –- preguntó Rei, mirándolo a los ojos.

-- _Así como estas ahora, tan fría y apática... aun recuerdo ese día en que te pedí que sonrieras, te veías tan hermosa... daría cualquier cosa por ver esa sonrisa otra vez_ –- dijo Shinji, acercándose a ella.

-- No sabes lo que dices –- dijo Rei con voz fría.

Shinji trató de acariciarla y ella le apartó la mano. Lo siguiente que supo, es que estaba de espaldas y que Shinji estaba sobre ella sujetándola por las muñecas, pero sin lastimarla y manteniéndola en el suelo, ayudado del peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.

-- _Dejemos esta farsa de lado Rei_ -– dijo Shinji con voz suave, muy cerca de su rostro -– _Si estas aquí conmigo, es porque tú lo quisiste, yo no te obligué... tú sabías a lo que venías._

-- No sabes lo que di...

Rei no alcanzó a terminar lo que decía, cuando fue atrapada por los labios de Shinji, que la besaba con suavidad y delicadeza, como si fuera algo muy frágil y tuviera miedo de romperla... pero Rei no le correspondió.

Shinji se separó lentamente de ella y observó sus enigmáticos ojos, buscando una respuesta al por qué no le devolvió el beso, ya que en realidad esperaba que ella le correspondiera.

-- ¿Terminaste? -– dijo Rei, con voz fría como el hielo.

Al observar esos hermosos ojos escarlata, algo se remeció en el interior de Shinji y de pronto, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y de un salto se salió de sobre ella. Rei se sentó otra vez y observó a un ahora consternado y sonrojado Shinji, que la observaba con ojos desorbitados.

-- ...yo... yo... Rei... perdón, yo...no quise, yo... –- tartamudeo Shinji.

-- Está bien. Entiendo. Habías cambiado –- dijo Rei con tranquilidad.

Shinji aún se sentía atontado y avergonzado por lo que había hecho. Lo invadió un gran sentimiento de culpa. Se había aprovechado de Rei, una de las pocas personas que nunca se había burlado de él y que consideraba una buena amiga. Se sintió miserable y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, lágrimas de frustración y furia, contra su "Otro Yo" que nuevamente había hecho de las suyas.

-- ¡MALDICION! –- gritó Shinji y comenzó a darle de puñetazos al suelo -- ¡Estoy cansado de todo esto¡ESTOY ARTO!

-- Tranquilo Shinji –- dijo Rei, arrodillándose junto a él y sujetándolo por los hombros. Shinji la miró con ojos lloroso –- Tranquilo... no es tú culpa –- dijo Rei con voz suave, cosa que sorprendió a Shinji.

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente y tal como había ocurrido hace unos minutos en la cafetería, quedaron atrapados en los ojos del otro. Se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, sus narices se rozaron, causándoles una agradable sensación que los hizo sonreír, entonces, se besaron suavemente, casi un roce de labios, que lentamente se fue profundizando. Esta vez, Rei si correspondió.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguien golpeó la puerta y una persona fue a ver por la mira de puerta con una Beretta en las manos, lista para disparar, las otras cuatro personas que estaban en el cuarto, también prepararon sus armas. El sujeto de la puerta afirmó con la cabeza á los demás, y todos guardando sus armas, el sujeto abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a un hombre de unos 40 años, alto y de complexión fuerte.

-- ¡Buenas tardes señor! –- saludaron todos de forma marcial.

-- Buenas tardes. Descansen –- dijo el hombre y fue hasta la sala, donde habían cámaras de video y fotográficas apuntando a la calle, disimuladas entre las cortinas -- ¿Es seguro el lugar?

-- El edificio está asegurado y el departamento esta limpio. Podemos hablar con libertad –- dijo uno de los sujetos y el hombre asintió.

-- ¿Cómo resultó su viaje señor? –- preguntó uno.

-- Excelente. Las cosas marchan según lo planeado –- respondió el hombre –- Bien. ¿Qué pasó esta semana que estuve fuera¿Algo fuera de lo común?

-- Mas de lo que imagina señor –- dijo uno con una sonrisa, invitando al hombre a sentarse ante una mesa y le tendió unas fotografías.

El hombre se sentó, dejó un maletín sobre la mesa y vio las fotografías, que mostraban a Shinji cantando en un escenario y bebiendo con un grupo de chicas y técnicos EVA, en un local nocturno.

-- ¿Es broma? -– preguntó el hombre.

-- No señor. Eso pasó el sábado pasado, pero lo mejor viene ahora. El chico organizó una fiesta la noche siguiente y fue de antología. Aún hoy se comenta por todo Tokio-3. Fue todo el mundo, gente común, artistas, políticos, deportistas, hasta un Cosmonauta Ruso, pero la mayoría era gente de NERV, incluyendo la plana mayor -– dijo el sujeto, ampliando la sonrisa al pasarle al otro hombre otras cuatro fotografías.

El hombre abrió la boca en sorpresa al ver a Shinji, cantado con dos Agentes de Seguridad, Kouso Fuyutsuki y el mismísimo Gendo Ikari, haciendo los coros. En otra, aparecía Shinji cantando con Maya Ibuki y la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, los tres en ropa interior, otra mostraba a Misato Katsuragi cantando en ropa interior y con una botella de whisky en una mano y finalmente a Gendo Ikari, cantando en una pose a lo Elvis Presley, con un montón de mujeres gritando como histerias a sus pies.

-- ...esto... esto... no lo puedo creer –- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa al ver la fotografía de Gendo –- Nunca imaginé que este miserable hijo de puta, pudiera hacer algo así.

-- Si yo no hubiera estado ahí, tampoco lo hubiera creído señor. En realidad fue una fiesta bastante buena. Y eso no es todo. Shinji Ikari se acostó esa noche con Maya Ibuki, la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi y la Mayor Misato Katsuragi.

-- ¿CON LAS TRES?

-- Así es señor. Primero con Ibuki y Akagi, al mismo tiempo y luego con Katsuragi.

-- No lo puedo creer. Y quien lo viera al mocoso ese. Con la cara de tonto que tiene –- miró las fotografías de Ritsuko, Maya y Misato –- En todo caso, tiene buen gusto para las mujeres.

-- Eso no se lo discuto, señor. Mire, esta es su novia oficial, Isuzo Masaki. Estaba en Paris el día de la fiesta -- dijo otro sujeto, enseñándole al hombre una fotografía de Isuzo –- Como ve, es una chica preciosa, pero parece que Ikari tiene debilidad por las mujeres mayores.

El hombre sonrió abiertamente y luego se largó a reír. Al cabo de un rato, se calmó y miró a sus subordinados.

-- Me agrada ese mocoso. Para haberse llevado a la cama a la Jefa de Operaciones de NERV y a la Jefa del Departamento Científico, se necesita tener cojones. Eso no lo hace cualquiera, y eso que aún no cumple 15 años. Ese mocosos tiene algo especial. Hay que tratarlo con mas cuidado que a las otras dos –- finalizó el hombre, estrechando los ojos y poniéndose serio.

-- Si señor –- dijeron los demás.

-- Bien. ¿Supongo que no solo se dedicaron a investigar la vida sexual del Objetivo 3?

-- No señor. Luego de esa fiesta, fue confinado a la Madriguera. Por lo que averiguamos con nuestro contacto, está detenido por orden de Gendo Ikari, en forma indefinida. Los Objetivos 2 y 1 siguen con sus rutinas diarias y sin cambios hasta ahora.

-- Interesante... bien, escuchen. Quiero que mantengan la vigilancia sobre los tres Objetivos y averigüen cuando será liberado el Objetivo 3. Si no lo liberan pronto, tendremos que preparar una Operación de Extracción en la Madriguera.

-- Señor... ¿Acaso...?

-- Así es, ya confirmaron la fecha y lugar de la reunión –- dijo el hombre y abrió el maletín, sacando varias carpetas con papeles –- Aquí está la información. Señores, ahora depende de nosotros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji y Rei se separaron lentamente mientras abrían los ojos. Se observaron fijamente mientras recuperaban el aliento. Sus corazones latían acelerados y un ligero rubor cubría sus rostros. Ninguno era capaz de decir nada, en parte porque aún no recuperaban el aliento y parte porque no sabían que decir. Un repentino ruido ente unos arbustos cercanos los hizo reaccionar y se apartaron a una distancia mas prudente. Segundos después, aparecieron frente a ellos Misato, Clinton y Reagan.

-- Shinji, Rei... ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –- preguntó Misato con mala cara.

-- Conversábamos -– dijo Rei, con su tono de voz habitual.

-- ¿Aquí? -– insistió Misato, estrechado los ojos.

-- Shinji quería mostrarme donde aprendió a salta en paracaídas –- contestó Rei.

Misato se sorprendió por la respuesta, y al ver que no había nada fuera de lugar, se tranquilizó, pero al mirar a Shinji, su mirada se volvió a estrechar y dio un par de pasos hacia el chico.

-- Shinji... ¿Se puede saber que MIERDA pasó en la cafetería? -– ladró Misato.

Shinji la observó un tanto intimidado y recordó la paliza que le dio a sus dos carceleros. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero no le salió la voz.

-- ¿No dices nada? -– preguntó Misato con fastidio -– Pues bien, déjame decirte que tengo a dos Agentes de Seguridad en camino al hospital, por la paliza que les diste.

Shinji bajó la cabeza.

-- ¡POR LA MIERDA, SHINJI! El Comandante está furioso, y justo ahora que con Kaji habíamos convencido al Comandante Fuyutsuki para que intercediera por ti. Estábamos a punto de sacarte de ese hoyo donde te tiene tu padre y haces algo como esto.

-- _Se lo merecían _–- dijo Shinji poniéndose de pie –_- Y agradece que no les metí un balazo por el culo, que ganas no me faltaron _–- finalizó Shinji levantando la cabeza.

Misato dio un paso atrás al ver la cara de furia de Shinji. Rei se puso de pie y también observó a Shinji con detenimiento, ya que había regresado a la misma actitud que había tenido en la cafetería y esa no era buena señal.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir? –- preguntó Misato con cautela.

Por respuesta, Shinji se quitó la camisa, dejando ver su pecho, espalda y brazos llenos de moretones y magulladuras, luego extendió los brazos hacia adelante enseñando las muñecas, que estaban con marcas y heridas producto de esposas demasiado apretadas.

Misato se llevó una mano a la boca en sorpresa, mientras que Clinton y Reagan se miraban ente ellos. Rei no había cambiado su expresión, pero sus ojos denotaban asombro por lo que veía.

-- ...Shinji... tú... ¿Cómo? –- preguntó Misato.

-- _Me esposaron y apalearon después de que te soltaron, imagino que por orden de mi padre. Después se la pasaron insultándome, dándome empujones, pegándome y clavándome las esposas en las muñecas, a veces ni sentía las manos. Se merecían la paliza que les di._

Misato miraba el cuerpo magullado de Shinji sin saber que decir.

-- Esos dos siempre se caracterizaron por usar fuerza excesiva –- dijo Reagan –- En nuestro trabajo tenemos que ser prepotentes para intimidar a la gente, pero esos dos siempre se pasan de la raya, son...crueles. Supongo que por eso el Comandante los tiene en estima.

Misato digirió las palabras Reagan, mientras observaba a Shinji. Finalmente caminó hasta él y lo abrazó, tratando de no lastimarlo más de lo que estaba.

-- Perdóname Shinji... no lo sabía –- dijo Misato con voz quebrada. Shinji le devolvió el abrazo.

-- ..._está bien Misato. No tenías como saberlo_ –- dijo Shinji, sin soltar a Misato.

-- Vamos, Shinji. Iremos donde Ritsuko para que te revise y cure esas heridas de tus muñecas -– dijo Misato.

-- _... Misato... antes de eso ¿Me harías un favor?_ –- preguntó Shinji, en un susurro.

-- ...si... si puedo –- dijo Misato, con cierto recelo.

-- _Bien... estaba pensando si podíamos ir allá atrás de esos arbustos y hacer... tú sabes._

-- ¿QUÉ?

-- _Es que Rei no me quiso dar la pasada y todavía ando caliente_ -– susurró Shinji.

**¡PLAFFF!**

-- Llévenlo con Ritsuko -- dijo Misato entre diente a los Agentes y se fue caminando con el seño fruncido y paso decidido.

Clinton, Reagan y Rei observaban con los ojos convertidos en dos puntitos, a un inconsciente Shinji, incrustado en suelo y con un humeante chichón en la cabeza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Bien, con eso será suficiente –- dijo Ritsuko, terminando de vendar la muñeca derecha de Shinji.

-- Gracias –- dijo Shinji, intentando una sonrisa, ya de regreso a la normalidad, gracias al golpe de Misato.

-- No te bajes de la camilla, aún no termino –- dijo Ritsuko y se fue a preparar una jeringa.

-- ¿Para qué es eso? -– preguntó Shinji.

-- Son vitaminas. Es obvio que no te has alimentado como es debido los últimos días. Esto te regresará algo de lo que has perdido, pero es necesario que te alimentes bien –- dijo Ritsuko encaminándose a Shinji con la jeringa lista.

-- No es que él no quiera comer Ritsuko, el problema es que no le dan de comer –- dijo Misato con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-- Ese es otro problema –- dijo Ritsuko, sacando la jeringa del brazo de Shinji -- Listo, ya puedes vestirte Shinji.

Shinji se bajó de la camilla y se colocó la camisa.

-- Pero hay que admitir que lo que hizo Shinji no fue algo menor, mas aún con todos eso golpes en el cuerpo –- dijo Reagan, atrayendo la atención.

-- Es verdad –- concordó Clinton –- No cualquiera puede darse el lujo de mandar al hospital a dos Agentes de Seguridad.

Lo que dijo Clinton no dejaba de ser... preocupante. Los Agentes de Seguridad de NERV eran hombres cualificados y Shinji era... era...Shinji.

-- ¿Cómo lo hiciste Shinji? –- preguntó Ritsuko, con verdadero interés.

-- Tuve suerte -– dijo Shinji un tanto cohibido.

-- Eso no fue suerte, fue habilidad –- dijo Reagan.

-- Los pilotos EVA reciben entrenamiento de combate, así que saben como pelear. No hay de que sorprenderse -– dijo Misato –- Bien... llegó la hora Shinji. Tenemos que ir donde tu padre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji, Misato y Kaji estaban ante el escritorio del Comandante supremo de NERV, que se encontraba en la "Posición Gendo M.R." y con una amenazadora mirada detrás de sus anteojos. Junto a él estaba Fuyutsuki, también con una mirada seria.

-- ¿Y bien¿No vas a decir nada? –- preguntó Gendo con voz amenazadora.

Shinji bajó la cabeza. No fue capaz de sostener la penetrante mirada de su padre.

-- Comandante, Shinji...

-- ¡Silencio Mayor! No la he autorizado a hablar –- dijo Gendo -– ¡Responde, Shinji!

-- ...yo...

-- Tengo a dos Agentes de Seguridad en el hospital. Uno va a perder un testículo por la patada que le diste, el otro tiene la nariz rota, varias contusiones y un brazo roto desde el hombro, Y TODO LO QUE DICES ES "YO" –- ladró Gendo poniéndose de pie y apoyando con fuerza las manos en el escritorio.

Kaji y Misato dieron un salto ante el grito de Gendo, que estaba realmente furioso, Shinji, por el contrario, seguía con la cabeza gacha, hasta que...

-- _¡SE LO MERECIAN LOS MUY HIJOS DE PUTA! _–- gritó Shinji en respuesta.

Gendo miró a su hijo con verdadera sorpresa, al igual que los demás. El que reaccionara así, solo podía significar que había cambiado de personalidad, y considerando lo que había hecho en la cafetería, no era una muy buena señal.

-- _¡Me tenían hasta los huevos! Todo el día insultándome, y tratándome mal, fuera de la paliza que me dieron después de que soltaron a Misato. Paliza que me dieron por orden tuya, estoy seguro._

-- Shinji, cálmate –- dijo Kaji, acercándose a él.

-- _¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR!_ –- gritó Shinji y se acercó a su padre –- _Si tienes algo que decirme, entonces ven en persona, no mandes a tus perros en tu lugar._

-- Cuida tus palabras -– dijo Gendo.

-- _¿Estas enojado conmigo por lo que pasó en la fiesta papá? Pues bien, déjame decirte que yo no te obligue a subirte a ese escenario a cantar, tampoco te obligue a que me enseñaras como tocar a las mujeres para excitarlas, no te obligue a beber, no te obligue a bailar y tampoco te obligue a ir a esa fiesta, fuiste porque TU QUISISTE IR... ASI QUE DEJA DE JODERME._

-- Cierra la boca Shinji, o...

-- _¿O, QUE¿QUÉ ME VAS HACER? Me abandonaste y ahora me usas para tus planes y te importa una mierda si muero en el proceso y como si fuera poco, mataste a mi madre¿Qué vas a hacer que ya no me hayas hecho?_

Ante la mención de eso último, Gendo miró con furia a Shinji y levantó la mano para darle una bofetada, pero Shinji le sujetó la mano y le devolvió la mirada.

-- _No te tengo miedo._

-- Yo no maté a tu madre.

-- _Pruébamelo._

Gendo miró a su hijo con una mezcla de sentimientos ¿Cómo probarle eso, sin revelarle la verdad sobre el EVA-01? Solo le daría otro motivo para que lo odiara.

-- Shinji, cálmate. No sabes lo que dices –- dijo Misato, sujetando a Shinji por los hombros y tratando de alejarlo de su padre.

Gendo y Shinji se observaban como compitiendo por ver quien apartaría la vista primero, hasta que Shinji soltó la mano de su padre y retrocedió un paso.

-- Podría mandarte ejecutar por este desplante –- dijo Gendo con voz fría.

Por respuesta, Shinji le quitó el arma a Misato de su pistolera, antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar y la colocó con fuerza en el escritorio frente a su padre.

-- _Hazlo. Mátame si es lo quieres, pero no envíes a tus perros, HAZLO TÚ. Si es que tienes los suficientes huevos para hacerlo_ –- dijo desafiante –- _Anda, tómala si eres hombre._

Gendo tomó el arma y le apuntó a la cabeza, ante la sorpresa y horros de los demás.

-- ¡Comandante¿Qué hace? -– preguntó Fuyutsuki, con ojos desorbitados.

-- ¡Señor, no! –- dijo Misato.

-- _Está bien, Misato. No te preocupes_ –- dijo Shinji, encogiéndose de hombros -– _Si no me mata él, lo hará un Angel uno de estos días. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que pasó... al menos por unas horas... supe lo que es tener un padre de verdad._

Todos quedaron de una pieza ante esa afirmación. Gendo observaba fijamente a su hijo.

-- _Eres un bastardo miserable, pero eres mi padre... y aunque me cueste admitirlo... aún te quiero... haz lo que tengas que hacer._

Después de decir eso último, Shinji se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida de la oficina, dejando a todos de una pieza. Por su parte, Gendo bajó el arma lentamente sin quitarle la vista a su hijo.

-- ¿Shinji? -– preguntó Misato.

-- _Me voy a las pruebas. Ya sabes como se pone Ritsuko cuando se retrasan_ -– dijo Shinji sin voltear y salió de la oficina.

Durante unos segundos nadie fue capaz de decir nada. Eso había sido algo demasiado intenso e inesperado. Finalmente Gendo volvió a sentarse y retomó la "Posición Gendo M.R"

-- ¿Qué...que fue todo eso? –- preguntó finalmente Fuyutsuki.

-- ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije sobre estimular ciertas características de Shinji? –- preguntó Kaji y los demás asintieron -– Bien. Antiguamente, cuando a Shinji lo regañaban, no hacia nada, a lo más lloraba, pero ahora explota. Si lo presionan, responde. Mientras más fuerte sea esa presión, más fuerte será su reacción. Eso es lo que acaba de pasar...y lo que pasó con esos Agentes de Seguridad. Por lo que averigüé con las testigos de esa pelea, esos tipos fueron los que empezaron... y al parecer, tenían cuentas pendientes.

Nuevamente silencio.

-- Entonces... nos estas diciendo que no hay que hacerlo enojar –- dijo Fuyutsuki.

-- Básicamente. Pero eso no quiere decir que se enoje por cualquier cosa. Son más bien por cosas puntaules... eso va para todos los ámbitos de su personalidad –- dijo Kaji.

-- Cielos. Habrá que presionar a la doctora Ritsuko para que se apure con la cura para Shinji –- dijo Fuyutsuki.

-- ...señor... sé que no es el mejor momento, pero... sobre la encarcelación de Shinji... –- empezó Misato.

-- Lo cambiarán de celda... y tendrá visitas 2 veces por semana –- fue la respuesta de Gendo.

Misato iba a insistir por algo más, pero Kaji le sujetó un hombro y negó con la cabeza. No era prudente presionar más, ya bastante habían conseguido.

-- Gracias Señor –- dijo Kaji.

-- Pueden retirarse –- dijo Gendo.

Kaji recogió la pistola, tomó a Misato y la sacó de oficina. Adentro, los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

-- Debe haber escuchado algún comentario mal intencionado sobre Yui. No me explico otra razón para que dijera eso –- dijo Fuyutsuki, rompiendo el silencio.

-- Fuyutsuki.

-- ¿Si, señor?

-- Déjame solo.

-- Si, señor.

Kouso Fuyutsuki se retiro de la oficina dejando solo a Gendo. Conocía bien a su discípulo y sabía que las palabras de Shinji le habían llegado, por lo que tenía mucho en que pensar.

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Uff, eso si que estuvo intenso.

Esa ultima pelea con Gendo estuvo bastante fuerte, pero creo que ya era hora de que Shinji le dijera unas cuantas verdades. En cuanto a Rei...bueno, espero no haberme pasado más de la cuenta, sobre todo en su forma de actuar en ese último beso. Pero en contra de lo que afirman algunos, soy de la idea que ella SI siente algo por Shinji y creo que lo dejó demostrado en la serie.

Volviendo al fic., creo que ya era obvio que Rei sentía algo por Shinji, lo poco que la había aparecido fue con comentarios bastante ajustados a la realidad, lo que demostraba que tenía los ojos bien puestos en cada cosa que hacia Shinji. Ahora, Shinji parece que también le corresponde, pero... aún falta la aparición de Asuka. Esa pelirroja tiene mucho que decir... y el Shinji Hentai todavía está caliente, algo va a pasar, nada bueno por supuesto.

Hasta la próxima.


	28. Chapter 28

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

Capítulo XXVIII: "URGENTE NECESIDAD DE SEXO" 

Shinji estaba en los vestidores colocándose el Pluit-Suit. Todavía estaba algo enojado por lo de su padre, acelerado por la pelea y excitado por lo de Rei, en suma, con la adrenalina y las hormonas medio disparadas. Así salió de los vestidores y chocó con Asuka justo a la salida, casi botándola al suelo, pero alcanzó a sujetarla y de un tirón la apegó a su cuerpo sujetándola por la cintura.

-- _Perdón, no fue mi intención._

Solo al escuchar esa voz, Asuka se dio cuenta de con quien había chocado y de cuan cerca estaba de él, ya que Shinji la tenía pegada a él y con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. En un principio sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero ese impulso se desvaneció al ver sus ojos. Ojos que la miraban de una manera muy distinta a la normal... acaso él...

-- _¿Estas bien?_

-- ...s, si, estoy bien.

-- _Me alegra_ –- dijo Shinji, con voz suave, sin apartar la vista de Asuka.

Asuka se sentía extraña, esa mirada tan intensa de Shinji, había logrado desarmarla y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por su parte, Shinji observaba a Asuka, dándose cuenta de lo realmente hermosa que era la Segunda Elegida.

-- _Tal vez me vas a golpear por lo que voy a decir, pero... eres hermosa _–- dijo Shinji, casi en un susurro.

Asuka se sonrojó inmediatamente por ese piropo de Shinji, de hecho, era el primer piropo que recibía en mucho tiempo, lo que la hizo sentirse bien consigo misma. En eso, se dio cuenta de que Shinji se le acercaba. Una parte de ella quería rechazarlo y otra anhelaba lo que iba a pasar. Tan metida estaba en su debate mental, que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Shinji, hasta que sintió sus labios sobre los suyos.

Asuka abrió los ojos en sorpresa al sentir los labios de Shinji, y sobre todo al sentir su lengua irrumpiendo en su boca, pero no podía rechazarlo, era algo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, así que se dejó llevar. Pasó los brazos por el cuello de Shinji y le devolvió el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se entrelazaron experimentando una deliciosa sensación y se exploraron mutuamente, dando tanto como recibían, hasta que la vital necesidad de oxigeno los hizo separarse. Se miraron a los ojos mientras recuperaban el aliento, hasta que...

-- _Pelirroja-Chan... ¿Por qué no entramos a los vestidores para hacer lo que sigue?_

Asuka abrió los ojos ante esa pregunta y se dio cuenta de otra cosa, la había llamado "Pelirroja-Chan?" El único que la llamaba así era el Shinji Hentai. Eso quería decir que este no era el Shinji Alfeñique. La confirmación le llegó cuando sintió una mano en su trasero y otra en un pecho...

-- ¡QUITA TUS MANOS COCHINO HENTAI! –- gritó Asuka con furia.

**¡PLAFFF!**

La pelirroja dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo echando humo por las narices, furiosa consigo misma por dejarse llevar sin antes confirmar con "**CUAL"** Shinji estaba tratando. Un poco más atrás, Shinji estaba incrustada en la pared, imitando en forma muy convincente a un mosquito en un parabrisas.

Rei, que había observado todo sin que los susodichos se dieran cuenta, caminó hasta Shinji y se paró junto a él. Lo observó por un momento, hasta que Shinji se desprendió de la pared por acción de la gravedad y cayó de espaldas al suelo en la misma pose en que se encontraba en la pared.

-- Shinji, deja estar jugando. Las pruebas están por empezar –- dijo Rei.

-- _...no estoy... jugando..._ –- dijo un masacrado Shinji.

Rei no le respondió, solo se limitó a pasar por su lado y seguir el mismo camino que había tomado Asuka.

-- _...no es mi día..._ –- dijo Shinji con resignación -- ..._y no he echado ni un triste polvo todavía._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji salía de la ducha aún frustrado por todo lo que le había pasado y muy a su pesar, con una erección que ya empezaba a dolerle de tanto tiempo que la tenía. Se secó con la toalla, miró su miembro con resignación y lo tomó con su mano derecha...

-- _¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! No puedo masturbarme... ya no. No después de conocer el sexo y saber lo rico que es_ -– se dijo Shinji y se sentó resignado en una de las bancas de los vestidores frente a su casillero.

-- Si estás tan desesperado, solo tenías que decírmelo, Shinji. Será un placer ayudar a relajarte.

Shinji miró sorprendido hacia donde venía esa voz y se encontró con Ritsuko parada ante la puerta de los vestidores.

-- _Ritsuko, tú..._

Shinji no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que la doctora comenzó a quitarse la ropa con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Una a una las prendas de la mujer fueron quedando de lado hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Shinji (completamente baboso para entonces) se puso de pie revelando a Ritsuko su potentísima erección.

-- Definitivamente hay que hacer algo con eso. No podemos dejarte así -– dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa pícara.

La mujer caminó hasta Shinji y le dio un apasionado beso mientras lo obligaba a recostarse sobre la banca. Shinji se dejó llevar, pero para su total frustración, Ritsuko se sentó sobre su abdomen y no sobre su... se entiende.

-- _Creo que estás un poco adelante Ritsuko. Si pudieras levantarte y sentarte un poquito más atrás..._

-- Dar para recibir –- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa fogosa, se levantó y dio unos pasos adelante, quedando con sus piernas abiertas justo sobre la cara de Shinji, que seguía recostado en la banca, ahora con una interesante vista frente a sus ojos.

-- ¿QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO?

Ritsuko se salió de sobre Shinji y este se sentó en la banca. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a una enojada Misato, que estaba con las manos en las caderas y una peligrosa mirada en sus ojos.

-- _Misato... puedo explicártelo_ -– dijo un nervioso y aún excitado Shinji.

-- ¿Explicarme qué¿Qué se lo ibas a lamer a Ritsuko?

-- ¡Oye! –- dijo Ritsuko totalmente sonrojada.

-- Lo que están haciendo... ES INACEPTABLE... ¡Son un par de miserables! Si iban a hacer algo tan entretenido, me hubieran invitado –- dijo Misato, comenzando a quitarse la ropa ante unos sorprendidos Shinji y Ritsuko, que la observaban con los ojos desorbitados.

-- ¿Misato? –- preguntaron ambos.

Misato no se molestó en responder, solo se quitó la ropa y caminó desnuda hasta quedar frente a Shinji, miró su erección con ojo crítico, y luego miró a Ritsuko.

-- Eres una perra Ritsuko. ¿Si querías que Shinji te lo hiciera, primero se lo hubieras hecho a él. El pobre está en el límite –- dijo Misato.

-- Era solo para darle más emoción. Al final se lo iba a hacer -– dijo Ritsuko.

-- _Oigan ustedes dos, yo..._

-- ¡Tú te callas! –- dijo Misato y luego le susurró algo al oído a Ritsuko.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron, hicieron que Shinji se recostara otra vez, se ganó una a cada lado de la banca y se arrodillaron frente a su masculinidad. Shinji ya imaginaba lo que las mujeres pensaban hacerle y lo único que cruzó por su cabeza fue "OH, MY GOD". Sintió que dos manos se lo sujetaban y levantó un poco la cabeza para ver a las dos mujeres con sus bocas a escasos centímetros de su... ejem, se entiende.

-- Shinji –- dijeron la dos.

-- _¿Si?_

-- ¡TADAKIMASU! –- dijeron las dos con una sonrisa traviesa y abrieron la boca sacando la lengua y extendiéndola hasta... hasta... hasta que un chorro de sangre salió de las narices del EVA-01.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿QUÉ RAYOS? –- dijo Risuko, al ver la explosión de sangre por vía nasal del EVA-01.

-- ¿Qué pasó? –- preguntó Misato, dando un par de pestañadas.

-- Maya, comunícame con Shinji –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- Si doctora –- dijo Maya y puso una visual de Shinji en el monitor principal.

El susodicho estaba con la vista perdida y una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. En el LCL, aún quedaban rastros de la sangre que le había salido por las narices al mismo tiempo que al EVA-01.

-- ¿Shinji, estás bien¿Qué pasó? -– preguntó Ritsuko.

-- _Era un sueño tan lindo..._ –- dijo Shinji, y después se desmayó.

En el cuarto de control, todos quedaron con cara de circunstancia. Entonces, Ritsuko se quitó los anteojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

-- Misato, te dije que no era buena idea que el Shinji Hentai hiciera las pruebas de sincronización –- dijo la doctora, mirando a un inconsciente Shinji flotar en el LCL, con una notoria erección en su ajustadísimo Pluit-Suit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un frustrado Shinji salía del baño del laboratorio secándose el cabello con una toalla y con otra alrededor de la cintura. Se dejó caer en una silla y respiró pesadamente con toda la resignación del mundo sobre sus hombros. Y es que ya era el colmo. Estaba tan necesitado de sexo, que hasta ya soñaba con ello... y que sueño, Misato y Ritsuko, eso si que sería interesante. Con la experiencia de Ritsuko y lo juguetona que era Misato, sería increíble. El sonido de una puerta cerrándose lo trajo de regreso a la realidad y vio a Ritsuko parada ante la puerta del laboratorio mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-- _¿Si? _-– preguntó Shinji.

-- No sé que pasó por tu cabeza mientras realizabas las pruebas, pero sea que lo que fuera, fue la reacción de tipo sexual más fuerte que te han registrado las MAGGIE. Incluso el EVA-01 puso cara de degenerado y eso es decir bastante –- dijo una divertida científica.

Shinji miró para otro lado, no estaba para bromas en ese momento.

-- Misato quería hablar contigo por este incidente, pero tuvo que llevarse a Asuka a casa. Estaba verdaderamente furiosa y era mejor sacarla de aquí antes de que empezara con otra de sus rabietas...¿No sabes nada de eso por casualidad?

-- _Hmp._

-- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa, Shinji? –- preguntó finalmente Ritsuko.

-- _¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? Bien, te lo diré... ¡SI NO TENGO SEXO AHORA MISMO ME VOY A VOLVER LOCO!_ –- gritó Shinji poniéndose de pie, dejando ver que la toalla que le cubría la cintura estaba levantada en la parte de adelante.

Ritsuko levantó una ceja y aumentó su sonrisa. En eso se escuchó el timbre. Shinji se sentó para cubrir lo obvio y Ritsuko se volteó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-- Adelante –- dijo la doctora e ingresaron dos conocidos Agentes de Seguridad.

-- Disculpe doctora, pero tenemos que llevar a Shinji a su celda –- dijo Clinton –- Lo siento chico, son ordenes –- finalizó mirando a un molesto Shinji.

-- Tendrán que esperar unos minutos. Tengo que hacerle unos exámenes antes. Yo les aviso cuando puedan llevárselo -– dijo Ritsuko con seriedad y las manos en los bolsillos de su delantal.

--Como diga doctora. Estaremos afuera –- dijo Reagan y salió junto con Clinton.

Ritsuko le puso llave a la puerta y caminó hasta Shinji con una sonrisa traviesa. El susodicho se puso de pie y mandó al suelo de un manotazo todas las cosas que estaban sobre un escritorio. Ritsuko no alcanzó ni a pestañear, cuando ya estaba de espaldas sobre el escritorio, con Shinji subiéndole la falda y bajándole las bragas junto con las pantys. Segundos después, Shinji estaba dando rienda suelta a toda esa pasión contenida, para total alegría de una contentísima Ritsuko, que disfrutaba a mas no poder de las atenciones de su joven amante y agradeciendo al cielo que ese laboratorio fuera a prueba de ruidos o sus gemidos se hubieran escuchado por todo el Geo-Frente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

35 minutos después...

Una sonrojada y sonriente Ritsuko salió del laboratorio arreglándose un poco el cabello, se echó un poco más abajo su arrugada falda y dio un pequeño suspiro de contento. Entonces se dio cuenta de los dos Agentes que la miraban algo extrañados.

-- Ejem. Ya... ya terminé con Shinji. Pueden llevárselo –- dijo Ritsuko, tratando de parecer lo más seria posible, pero estaba tan contenta que hasta su rostro resplandecía. (¿Por qué será?)

Los Agentes observaron a la feliz científica alejarse por el pasillo mientras tarareaba una canción. En eso, la puerta del laboratorio se abre otra vez y aparece un ahora relajado y sonriente Shinji, que se tiró un poco más arriba los pantalones mientras daba un suspiro de satisfacción y observó a los Agentes con una mirada de triunfo.

-- Oigan chicos ¿Les molestaría llevarme a la cafetería antes de ir a mi jaula? Es que estoy muerto de hambre –- dijo Shinji, le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro a Reagan, aumentando su sonrisa y se encaminó relajadamente a la cafetería con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Clintón y Reagan se miraron entre sí, miraron a una ya diminuta Ritsuko, que se perdía a lo lejos por el corredor, luego miraron hacia el otro lado, donde un relajado Shinji se encaminaba a la cafetería y luego se volvieron a mirar entre ellos.

-- Noooo... –- dijeron a la vez, sin dar crédito lo que vieron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era las 8:13 de la tarde y un cansado Kaji llegaba a su departamento luego de un extenuante día de trabajo en NERV, y se llevó la agradable sorpresa de encontrar a una linda chica sentada ante su puerta, descansando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras rodeaba las piernas con sus brazos. Al ver a Kaji, la chica se puso de pie y el susodicho pudo finalmente reconocerla.

-- ¿Eres Isuzo, verdad? La novia de Shinji.

-- Así es. Buenas tardes, espero no molestar –- dijo Isuzo con una débil sonrisa.

-- Por su puesto que no ¿Buscas a Shinji?

-- Si, bien... supe por sus amigos que está arrestado en NERV –- dijo Isuzo con evidente pena.

-- ¿Quieres pasar? Podemos hablar con mas calma adentro.

Isuzo aceptó la invitación de Kaji y entró al departamento con él. Unos minutos después, ambos compartían una taza de café. Isuzo le contó de su viaje a Paris, razón por la que no estaba muy al tanto de las cosas y Kaji le contaba a la chica todo lo que sabía sobre el asunto de Shinji, obviando las partes escabrosas, para no preocupar a la chica.

-- Entiendo –- dijo Isuzo -- ¿Pero, se encuentra bien?

-- Si, está bien, no te preocupes, además, hoy logramos cambiarlo a una celda más cómoda y se le permiten dos visitas a la semana.

-- ¿Puedo ir a visitarlo? –- preguntó Isuzo con esperanza.

-- Lo siento, pero o será posible. Nadie ajeno a NERV puede ingresar a las instalaciones –- dijo Kaji con un poco de pena al ver como las esperanzas de la chica se evaporaban –- Mira, mañana puedo visitar a Shinji. Si gustas, puedes pasar a dejarme algo en la mañana antes de ir a la escuela y yo se lo llevo de tu parte.

El rostro de Isuzo se alegró un poco ante esta propuesta y afirmó con la cabeza, pero aún se veía algo triste. Kaji intuyó que algo más la molestaba, pero no quiso presionarla. Supuso que se debía a la encarcelación de Shinji... esperaba que fuera eso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka estaba tendida en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Su mente regresaba una y otra vez a esa tarde cuando Shinji la había besado. Era cierto que fue el Shinji Hentai, pero supuestamente, en el fondo seguía siendo él, además, besaba bastante bien. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Shinji la hubiese besado de esa forma si no le hubiera apretado la nariz aquella vez. Hizo una mueca de desagrado. No debía pensar en esas cosas, lo importante era volver a intentarlo con Shinji, pero esta vez, con el VERDADERO Shinji, no con su Némesis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un pequeño y descuidado departamento en otro sector de Tokio-3, una chica de hermosos ojos rojos, tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Su mente regresaba una y otra vez al momento en que se había besado con Shinji. Tocó sus labios con sus dedos mientras esbozaba una diminuta sonrisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era entrada la tarde del sábado cuando Shinji pudo por fin dejarse caer en la cama de su nueva celda, que era considerablemente mejor que la anterior. Estaba exhausto por su entrenamiento de combate. El Mayor Mason siempre era duro con él, literalmente acababa con él, pero no podía negar que lo que le enseñaba era interesante, además, le había servido para librarse de dos pestes. Por supuesto que el Mayor no estaba muy contento con su forma de actuar en el incidente de la cafetería, pero al saber todos los hechos, concordó en que posiblemente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Shinji cerró los ojos, colocó las manos bajo la nuca y se sumergió en una reparadora siesta. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, hasta que lo despertó el sonido de la puerta de su celda abriéndose. Se sentó en la cama y vio a un sonriente Kaji entrar a su celda.

-- ¡Hola Shinji!

-- Hola Kaji. Me alegre verte –- dijo Shinji con una sincera sonrisa.

Kaji se sentó en la cama junto a Shinji y le pasó una mochila.

-- ¿Qué es esto? -– preguntó Shinji.

-- Bien, el que estés encarcelado no quiere decir que no puedas estudiar. Te traje algunos libros y apuntes para que te pongas al día.

-- Gracias –- dijo Shinji, con algo de resignación, mientras revisaba el contenido de la mochila.

-- Llamé a Kensuke ayer por la tarde y él me trajo los apuntes. También colocó unos mangas de tu colección para que te distrajeras un poco –- dijo Kaji.

La cara de Shinji se alegró al ver dos tomos de Hellsing y otro de Gunm. Tendría que darle las gracias a Kensuke al salir de ese hoyo.

-- Tu novia te envió esto -– dijo Kaji, pasándole un paquete a un sorprendido Shinji.

-- ¿Isuzo¿Regresó de Paris?

-- Así es. Por lo que me dijo, regresó el jueves. Se veía algo triste. Imagino que es porque estás aquí encerrado y no puede verte.

Shinji afirmó con la cabeza y puso su atención en el paquete que le pasó Kaji. Al deshacer el nudo del paquete quedó al descubierto una caja de comida y una carta.

-- Wow, si que tiene suerte Shinji. Un rico almuerzo preparado por la mujer que amas.

Las palabras de Kaji fueron como una puñalada en la espalda para Shinji y no pudo evitar sentirse miserable. ¿Cómo enfrentar a Isuzo, ahora que sabía que no la amaba?

-- Parece que toqué un punto sensible -– comentó Kaji.

Shinji no supo que responder. Sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a Kaji dándole una mirada comprensiva. Decidió confiar en él. Kaji había demostrado ser un buen amigo, sus consejos siempre habían sido útiles.

-- ...Kaji, yo... la verdad... no creo que pueda seguir con ella.

-- ¿Estas seguro de eso, Shinji? -– preguntó Kaji, con el seño fruncido.

-- Desde que ella fue a Paris, he podido pensar con más calma sobre todo esto...y yo... bien, llegué a la conclusión de que la quiero. Isuzo es una chica estupenda, pero... es solo eso –- dijo Shinji con seriedad mirando al piso.

-- Estas diciendo que sientes cariño por ella ¿No es eso lo que deberías sentir? Es tu novia, es lógico que la quieras.

-- Querer no es amar.

Kaji sonrió ante esa respuestas tan madura. Al parecer el chico estaba aprendiendo algo con todas las cosas que le habían pasado. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Shinji, para llamar su atención, ya que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-- Haz lo que tengas que hacer Shinji. Pero se cuidadoso, esa chica te quiere y podría sufrir mucho.

-- Lo sé kaji. Eso es lo que más me preocupa.

-- Ten confianza, Shinji. Todo saldrá bien –- dijo Kaji, para darle ánimo.

Luego de unos minutos, Kaji dejó la celda y Shinji volvió a quedar solo. Comió la comida de Isuzo con algo de pesar, pero a la vez con alegría, ya que tenía algo de hambre. Luego de eso, se dedicó a leer la carta de su novia.

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Este fue un excitante capítulo. Shinji anduvo realmente desesperado, hasta que Ritsuko llegó para salvarlo de su sufrimiento y hacerle el favor... aunque parece que el favor se lo hicieron a ella.

Isuzo regresó a la vida de Shinji y el susodicho empezó otra vez con problemas existenciales. Asuka planea otro acercamiento y Rei parece dispuesta a abrir un poco su corazón. El verdadero dilema amoroso de Shinji comienza a partir de ahora... y el Shinji Hentai no se lo va a hacer fácil.

Bien, ahora como ya es costumbre, pasaré a responder los Reviews:

**El-Angel-Guardian:** Bueno, después de estos capítulos queda claro que Rei también tiene su corazoncito, pero de ahí a terminar con Shinji, bien, aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso, recién van 28 Capítulos de unos 43 o por ahí, así que aún falta mucha tela por cortar.

**Fox:** Como ya dije, aún es muy pronto para pensar en el final, a su tiempo se verá. Por lo otro que mencionas, bien, estoy trabajando en eso. La historia en si, ya la tenía mas menos bosquejada de antes, ya que en realidad era el argumento para otro fic, pero me di cuenta de que encajaba mejor en este, así que lo incluí. Aún así, se me ha complicado un poco por todo el aparataje militar y lo intrincado de la historia, pero tengo confianza en hacer algo interesante, explosivo y divertido. Solo ten algo de paciencia, faltan pocos capítulos para llegar a eso.

**Rei14781:** Me alegra que te guste este Shinji, y descuida, le tengo varios enredos para más adelantes, y algunos verdaderamente GRANDES.

**CronCruac:** A mi tambien me gusta la pareja deMisato y Shinji y tambien concuerdo contigo, ella terminó enamorada de Shinji. Sobre hacer mas detallados los encuentros, bueno, este fic no es un Lemon, pero considerando algunas partes ya podría entrar a ser un Lime ¿Debería poner una advertencia? Bueno, no había pensado hacer otro encuentro entre estos dos, pero aún falta mucho para el final y en una de esas me animo. Lo que dices de Gendo es verdad y una de tus sugerencias ya la había considerado (lee el proximo capítulo) así que Shinji no va a estar encarcelado por mucho mas, y respecto a lo otro, como acabas de leer, Ritsuko no se olvidó de Shinji, y sí, aparecera algun personaje nuevo, pero nada tan complicado como lo de Isuzo, de ahora en adelante el protagonismo lo toman Asuka y Rei, pero eso no quiere decire que el Shinji Hentai no se

vaya a la cama con otras.

**Richard:** Shinji va a meterse en una espiral de enredos que hasta le podrían costarla vida, solo ten paciencia que ya biene la parte más movida del fic.

**Yamato:** Lo que pides ocurre en el siguiente capítulo. No te preocupes, que a Rei no la había olvidado.

**FeroAng:** Tus comentarios y sugerencia por mi fic.LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS los estoy estudiando muy a fondo, ya que me diste unas buenas ideas. Falta poco para que retome ese Fic y lo haga con capítulos, ya que en realidad se le puede sacar mucho a esa historia. En todo caso te mandé un mail con una respuesta detallada a tus dudas. Gracias por escribirme.

También un gran saludo y agradecimiento a** Fantastic-Man, Yuny, Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Ultimate Spider, FeroAng, Carlos20dgm, Sr. Anónimo, Himperion, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Wanano18, Verito S, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic.

Nos leemos dentro de poco.


	29. Chapter 29

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

Capítulo XXIX: "OJOS ESCARLATA / CABELLOS DE FUEGO" 

Domingo, 12:30 de la mañana. NERV.

-- Las cifras muestran una ligera mejoría en la sincronización de los tres pilotos –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- Es agradable escuchar una buena noticia entre tantos problemas –- dijo Misato.

-- ¿A que te refieres Misato? -– preguntó Ritsuko.

-- A todos los enredos que ha causado Shinji con su doble personalidad ¿A qué otra cosa podría referirme? Hablando de eso. ¿Cómo vas con lo de la solución al problema de Shinji?

-- Completado al 40. Espero tenerlo pronto. Pero debes entender que no es algo fácil. Aún con la ayuda de las MAGGIE.

-- Entiendo. Solo espero que todo salga bien. No sé que podría llegar a pasar si tuviéramos que vérnoslas con el Shinji Hentai las 24 horas -– comentó Misato.

-- De partida, no habría que hacerlo enojar o te mandaría directo al hospital –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- No me lo recuerdes. Esos dos desgraciados van a estar por un buen tiempo fuera de circulación, aunque se lo tenían bien merecido.

-- Lo que aún no entiendo, es cómo Shinji pudo hacerle eso a dos Agentes de Seguridad. Se supone que son hombres entrenados. Aunque Shinji reciba entrenamiento de combate, se me hace difícil de entender que pudiera hacer lo que hizo -– comentó Ritsuko.

-- Bien, tú sabes que el Mayor Mason le ha dado un entrenamiento intensivo a Shinji, por orden del Comandante Ikari -– dijo Misato.

-- Pero no creo que con eso haya sido capaz de noquear a dos Agentes de Seguridad. O Shinji es demasiado bueno peleando, o nuestros agentes están peor preparados de lo que pensamos –- Comentó Ritsuko y devolvió su atención a las pruebas.

Misato por su parte, no pudo evitar analizar lo que dijo Ritsuko.

En un principio, no estuvo de acuerdo cuando el Mayor Mason quiso modificar el régimen de entrenamiento de Shinji. Lo que él proponía era demasiado rudo y avanzado para su gusto, pero el hombre le aseguró que pese a que Shinji era tímido e introvertido, en las situaciones límites demostraría lo que valía.

Luego de analizar su postura, finalmente le permitió proceder por dos razones. Primero, porque Mason era un militar de carrera, había entrenado personalmente a un montón soldados y tenía la suficiente experiencia en combate como para saber de lo que estaba hablando. Segundo, porque Shinji se mostró interesado en el asunto y porque parecía tener una gran facilidad para aprender. Cosa que quedó demostrada en sus progresos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y al convertirse en un excelente Francotirador.

Al final el Mayor Mason demostró tener la razón. En las situaciones más complicadas, Shinji demostró tener una gran sangre fría, valor y determinación. Lo demostró cuando con Asuka acabaron con ese Angel bajo el mar o cuando salvó a Asuka del fondo de un volcán, sin contar con la menor protección y así en varias otras ocasiones. No se arrepentía de su decisión, y estaba segura que todo ese entrenamiento extra, podría salvarle la vida un día, y no solo a él.

Misato devolvió su atención a los monitores, que mostraban el rostro de los tres pilotos con los ojos cerrados y totalmente concentrados en lo que debían hacer. Era cruel tomar a unos chicos inocentes en la flor de su juventud, entrenarlos y usarlos como armas de guerra, pero no tenían otra opción. El futuro de la humanidad dependía de ellos. Desgraciadamente, la vida nunca era justa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji notó un cambio en la forma en que la gente lo miraba al pasar. Al parecer su pelea con esos dos Agentes de Seguridad había traído otra consecuencia, ahora lo miraban raro y algunos con respeto. Bueno, era algo comprensible, lo que hizo no fue algo menor.

Volviendo al presente, ahora tenía dos horas libres para comer y reposar la comida antes de continuar con las pruebas hasta solo Dios sabe que hora. Decidió comerse un plato bien contundente. Tenía que recuperar las calorías que había perdido con Ritsuko. Le subió la temperatura de solo recordar lo que hicieron.

Entró a la cafetería, llena a esa hora, y todos se lo quedaron mirando y cuchicheando entre ellos. Se sintió incómodo. Ni siquiera estaban Hideki y los demás técnicos EVA para comer junto con ellos. Definitivamente no se quedaría ahí.

-- Oigan¿Sería posible que fuéramos a comer a otro lado? El lugar está lleno –- dijo Shinji a los dos Agentes.

Clinton y Reagan decidieron hacerle caso a Shinji. El lugar estaba demasiado atiborrado para su gusto, además, Shinji seguí en calidad de reo y no podía andar por ahí, conversando con medio mundo. Si alguien lo veía, la bronca les llegaba a ellos.

-- De acuerdo. Conocemos otro lugar más tranquilo –- dijo Reagan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos Agentes y el Piloto EVA llegaron a uno de los tres mirados que habían en NERV y que tenía una hermosa vista del Geo-Frente. El lugar tenía la apariencia de un pequeño parque, con bancas, césped y algunos arbustos para dar un aire silvestre. No era algo exuberante, era un espacio más bien pequeño y bastante humilde, pero era una de las pocas áreas de NERV donde te podías sentir a gusto, y todos cooperaban para mantenerla.

Por suerte, había solo algunas personas en el lugar. Los Agentes ocuparon la única banca disponible y Shinji estaba por sentarse junto a ellos, cuando reconoció a una solitaria persona que ocupaba otra de las bancas. Estuvo dudando si ir o no, a sentase con ella. Después de lo que había ocurrido la última vez, no estaba muy seguro de que reacción esperar. Finalmente se armó de valor y fue a sentarse con ella.

Clinton y Reagan lo observaban divertidos. Había veces que Shinji se veía realmente patético, como ahora, y había que disfrutarlas. Además, la persona con que se fue a sentar tiene contacto con él, aún que esté en calidad de reo, así que no importaba si comían juntos.

-- ¿Pu, puedo... acompañarte? –- preguntó Shinji. Para su alegría, obtuvo una respuesta positiva y se sentó junto a ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka entró a la cafetería luego de un largo y relajante baño para quitarse los restos del LCL. Buscó a Shinji por el lugar, pero luego de recorrerlo de arriba abajo, no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

-- ¿Dónde rayos de metió ese baka? -– se preguntó con el seño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei y Shinji comían sus respectivos almuerzos en total silencio. Shinji observaba de reojo a Rei de tanto en tanto pero la chica parecía no darse por enterada. Estaba en su habitual forma de ser, ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero él sabía que había algo detrás de esa aparente apatía, y sentía curiosidad por saber que más escondía esa chica de misterios ojos escarlatas.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió de la misma manera. Con Rei comiendo su ensalada, ausente de todo a su alrededor y con Shinji comiendo nerviosamente y dándole una que otra mirada sin atreverse a hablar. Una vez que terminaron su comida, se quedaron en el mismo lugar, contemplando la hermosa vista que tenían frente a ellos. Cuando Shinji ya estaba por darse por vencido, Rei lo observó fijamente por unos instantes.

-- ¿Qué querías preguntar?

-- ¿Qué? –- dijo Shinji, sobresaltado de escuchar la voz de la chica.

-- Hace rato que me estas observando. Parece que quieres preguntarme algo.

Shinji bajó la cabeza sonrojado. Por supuesto que quería preguntarle algo, pero¿Cómo hacerlo¿Cómo preguntarle por ese beso que habían compartido¿Cómo habían llegado a ello¿Qué significó para ella?. Por un momento deseo tener la personalidad de su "Otro Yo", pero luego desechó la idea. Si fuera él, lo más probable es que ahora estaría sobre Rei, tratando de meter la mano bajo su falda. No, esto era algo que tenía que hacer siendo "El". Si había tenido los cojones para decirle a Ritsuko que era su fantasía sexual y luego pedirle que tuviera sexo con él, entonces era condenadamente capaz de enfrentar a Rei y aclarar lo de ese beso. Tomó una profunda respiración y miró a Rei directo a los ojos.

-- Rei... quisiera, hablar contigo por lo del otro día.

-- ¿Sobre tu pelea? -– preguntó Rei.

Shinji observó a Rei con detenimiento. Por un momento le pareció que la chica le estaba tomando el pelo. Fue cosa de segundos, pero le pareció ver una mirada traviesa al momento que hacía ese comentario... no, seguramente vio mal.

-- No me refería a eso, era más bien sobre... lo que ocurrió después.

-- ¿Cuándo me besaste?

Shinji volvió a sonrojarse, pero se obligó a no apartar la vista y se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

-- No eras tú en ese momento. Te dije que lo comprendía.

Shinji estrechó un poco los ojos. Al parecer no estaba tan equivocado con su impresión anterior. Rei no era ninguna tonta, por el contrario, era una chica muy despierta e inteligente, por lo que debió deducir desde el primer momento a que beso se refería. Ella estaba deliberadamente esquivando el tema, pero no parecía hacerlo por sentirse avergonzada, más bien parecía ser por divertirse con él... ¿Acaso había descubierto una nueva faceta de la Primera Elegida?

-- Tú sabes a que me refiero Rei –- dijo con cansancio –- Hablo del segundo beso...ese que nos dimos cuando... cuando volví a ser yo.

Rei no contestó, solo se limitó a mirar por el ventanal.

-- Cuando no era yo... me rechazaste, pero al volver en mi, tú... bueno, nosotros, nos besamos.

-- ¿Adónde quieres llegar? -– preguntó Rei, mirándolo a los ojos.

-- ¡Nos besamos! –- dijo Shinji, ya harto con el jueguito de Rei –- Yo te besé, tú me besaste, ambos nos correspondimos, yo... yo...

-- ¿Por qué me besaste? -– preguntó Rei.

Shinji quedó de un pieza ante esa pregunta... en realidad era una buena pregunta ¿Por qué la besó¿Qué lo llevó a dar ese paso? Observó a Rei por un momento y descubrió algo diferente en ella. Los ojos de Rei habían cobrado vida. Como le había pasado antes, quedó atrapado en esos misteriosos ojos que lo miraban con intensidad, como si quisieran ver hasta el fondo de su alma, ojos que lo escrutaban preguntándole algo, ojos que lo miran con...

-- ¿Por qué me besaste? –- insistió Rei.

La voz de Rei lo trajo de nuevo a la tierra y muy a su pesar, apartó la vista de sus ojos.

-- No lo sé...yo... no lo sé -– respondió con cierto pesar, ya que esa era verdad.

-- Cuando encuentres la respuesta, házmelo saber –- dijo Rei, se levantó de la banca y se fue.

Shinji dio un par de pestañadas en sorpresa, y observó como la chica se perdía por un corredor. Eso no había resultado como esperaba. Se había acercado a ella por respuestas, pero quedó con mas interrogantes. Lo único claro, es que Rei era mucho más de lo que la gente pensaba, y que había visto algo en sus ojos. No estaba muy seguro de que había visto, pero sea lo que fuera, lo había remeció de pies a cabeza.

-- Shinji, Ya es hora –- dijo Reagan.

Shinji resopló con resignación. Debía regresar a esas somnolientas pruebas de sincronización. Lo único bueno es que ahora tenía a Clinton y Reagan como carceleros, y ellos lo trataban considerablemente mejor que los dos anteriores. Además que se llevaban mejor desde la famosa fiesta y eso era algo que debía agradecer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 7:00 en punto de la tarde cuando finalizaron las famosas pruebas. Los tres pilotos estaban exhaustos y fueron despachados de inmediato para que pudieran irse a casa a descansar, bueno, Shinji a su celda.

Asuka se metió a la ducha de inmediato y se quitó los residuos de LCL lo más rápido que pudo. No se molestó en quedarse un rato bajo la regadera para que el agua caliente le masajeara la espalda. Tenía que darse prisa si quería hablar con Shinji antes de que lo metieran otra vez en su celda. Salió de la ducha y se secó lo más raído que pudo, se vistió, se peinó y se puso un poco de maquillaje, nada excesivo, solo algo para resaltar sus virtudes, luego de lo cual, salió de los vestidores a toda carrera.

Durante todo es tiempo, fue observaba por una silenciosa Rei, que ya se imaginaba cual era el apuro de la pelirroja. Se vistió con calma y salió al corredor directo a la salida. No se molestó en mirar atrás, ya sabía lo iba ocurrir.

Por su parte, Asuka esperaba afuera de los vestidores de hombres a que el motivo de sus preocupaciones saliera de una vez, pero el susodicho no daba señales de vida. Hasta Clintón entro para ver si seguía con vida y al salir dijo que estaba bajo la regadera. Asuka, corta de genio como siempre, no aguantó mas la espera y entró a los vestidores diciendo a los dos gorilas de seguridad que no los molestaran porque tenían que conversar de algo que no les incumbía.

Cuando Asuka entró a los vestidores no pudo divisar a Shinji, pero dedujo donde estaba por el sonido de una regadera. ¿Seguía ahí después de tanto tiempo? Se acercó al lugar donde presuntamente estaba Shinji y se paró a un lado, un poco sonrojada ante la idea de un Shinji desnudo.

-- Shinji ...Shinji... ¿Shinji, me escuchas?... Baka Shinji, si es una broma no tiene gracia.

No hubo respuesta del susodicho. En ese momento, Asuka empezó a preocuparse. En una de esas, Shinji había sufrido un desmayo o algo por el estilo, ya que supo por Misato que no había estado comiendo bien y que le habían dado una paliza en su celda.

-- Shinji, voy a mirar. No me importa si estas desnudo¿Me oíste?

Asuka dio un par de pasos y quedó frente a donde estaba Shinji, con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba. Al levantar la vista se encontró con Shinji de espaldas a ella, con las manos apoyadas en la pared frente a él, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza y corriera hacia abajo por su espalda. Asuka abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver los feos moretones y magulladuras que cubrían el cuerpo de Shinji. La paliza que le dieron esos dos miserables fue peor de lo que imaginaba. No le extrañó que Shinji se hubiera desquitado de la forma que lo hizo.

Pese a su asombro, Asuka no pudo dejar de echarle una mirada con otros ojos al cuerpo de Shinji. Su espalda estaba mas ancha, sus brazos mas fuertes y tenía un lindo trasero. Shinji estaba dejando de ser ese chico raquítico que conoció una vez, para pasar a convertirse lentamente en un hombre. Si seguía así, en un par de años sería más que interesante.

Shinji, por su parte, estaba totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados a rememorar ese momento que había compartido con Rei a la hora del almuerzo, lo que habían conversado, y lo más importante, lo que vio, o creyó ver en esos ojos escarlata.

Asuka finalmente se cansó de esperar una reacción de Shinji, lo sujetó de un hombro y lo sacudió con fuerza. Shinji reaccionó más por instinto que por otra cosa y en cosa de segundos había estrellado a Asuka de cara contra la pared mientras le retorcía un brazo y la sujetaba del cabello para inmovilizarla. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la persona que tenía sujeta, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, sobre todo al ver la mirada de furia de Asuka a través de la cortina de agua que caída de la regadera.

-- ...Baka Shinji... –- gruñó Asuka mostrando amenazadoramente los dientes.

Shinji tragó sonoramente mientras soltaba a la empapada pelirroja.

**¡PLAFFF!**

Cinco minutos después, ambos jóvenes se secaban dándose la espalda, Asuka aún algo enojada y Shinji con un chichón en la cabeza.

-- Asuka, yo...

-- ¡Si volteas te mato! -– rugió Asuka.

Shinji se encogió sobre sí mismo ante el grito de Asuka.

-- Rayos¿Y ahora cómo se supone que regrese a casa? –- regañaba Asuka, al ver su empapado vestido tirado en una de las bancas.

Shinji se colocó una toalla en la cintura y fue hasta su casillero por la muda de ropa extra que siempre tenia en caso de emergencia. Retrocedió siempre dándole la espalda a Asuka y dejó la ropa cerca de ella.

-- Puedes ponerte eso. No te preocupes, está limpia.

Asuka miró junto a ella y vio una muda de ropa y a Shinji de espaldas a ella a una prudente distancia. Asuka tomó la ropa. Era esa tenida negra que le sentaba tan bien a Shiji. Sintió que su enojo se evaporaba, sobre todo al levantar la vista y volver a ver el maltratado cuerpo de Shinji.

-- Gracias –- dijo con voz suave -– Voy a vestirme, y pobre de ti si miras.

-- No te preocupes, soy yo esta vez.

Ambos chicos se vistieron dándose la espalda. Una vez que estuvieron listos, se voltearon quedando frente a frente. Shinji con unos tejanos azul oscuros y una polera gris y Asuka totalmente de negro.

-- ¿Cómo me veo? -– preguntó la pelirroja.

-- Te ves bien.

-- Si, bien, yo me veo bien con cualquier cosa que me ponga.

-- Aunque te queda un poco grande.

-- Si, y esa es una verdadera sorpresa, ya que no eres mas grande que yo... o lo eras... –- dijo Asuka con una sincera sonrisa.

Shinji fue gratamente sorprendido por esta actitud de Asuka, ya que pensaba que ella lo iba a matar después de lo que le había hecho hace algunos minutos. Asuka, por su parte observó los brazos de Shinji llenos de moretones y sus muñecas con feas marcas y heridas ya cicatrizadas producidas indudablemente por un par de esposas.

-- ¿Cómo te hicieron eso? –- preguntó Asuka.

Shinji miró sus brazos y no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el seño.

-- Me esposaron de manos y pies y me dieron una paliza después de que soltaron a Misato.

-- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Asuka entre sorprendida y enojada.

-- Por orden de mi padre, supongo... bueno, olvídalo, ya no vale la pena -– dijo Shinji con cansancio y se sentó en una banca.

-- ¿Te duele mucho? –- preguntó Asuka, sentándose junto a él.

-- Ya no. Solo me quedan los moretones, pero ya se están borrando.

-- Al menos te desquitaste. Escuché los comentarios. Dicen que casi los matas... ¿Cómo rayos pudiste hacerlo? -– preguntó Asuka con verdadero interés.

-- Bien... tuve suerte –- dijo Shinji algo sonrojado.

Asuka sonrió con satisfacción por esa reacción. Este era el Shinji que ella conocía y al cual quería acercarse. Por fin podría mostrarle su mejor cara. Una que no le había mostrado a nadie aún. Ni siquiera a Kaji.

-- Eres bastante humilde Shinji. Algo muy diferente a cuando te conviertes en ese mujeriego que besa a cada chica que se le cruza por delante –- comentó Asuka, llevando el tema para donde a ella le interesaba.

Shinji se puso inmediatamente tenso con ese comentario de la pelirroja. Aquí era donde normalmente le gritaba cuanto insulto se le ocurría en Alemán mientras lo golpeaba a mansalva. Pero a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez no pasó nada de eso. Asuka se veía tranquila, cosa lo preocupó un poco mas, ya que tratándose de ella, eso no era una buena señal.

-- Asuka, yo... por lo de ayer, bueno...yo...

-- Está bien, lo entiendo. No eras tú en ese momento. Solo trata que no se repita -– dijo Asuka en tono conciliador.

-- ...está bien –- dijo Shinji, sorprendido otra vez, ya que nunca imaginó que Asuka le perdonaría esa indiscreción.

-- Pero sabes una cosa. El Shinji Hentai besa mejor que tú –- dijo Asuka con una media sonrisa.

-- ¿Qué?... oye, esa vez me apretaste la nariz. No podía respirar –- dijo Shinji, herido en su amor propio.

-- ¿Insinúas que si no te apretara la nariz lo harías mejor?

-- Por supuesto.

-- Pruébamelo.

Entonces Shinji comprendió hasta donde los había llevado esa conversación. Nunca imaginó que algo así llegara a pasar, pero ahí estaba Asuka, observándolo con una sonrisa y a la vez desafiante.

Para Shinji fue como observar por primera vez a Asuka. Se veía tan distinta a como era habitualmente. Estaba en una actitud tranquila, risueña y coqueta, y no podía negar que le agradaba esta Asuka, además, para que negarlo, era una de las chicas mas hermosas que había conocido. Tenía una cara angelical, (cuando quería) una hermosa sonrisa y una preciosa cabellera que caía en ondas por su espalda. Cualquier chico mataría por estar con una belleza como ella.

-- ¿Y bien¿Vamos a hacerlo o te quedarás contemplándome todo él día? -– preguntó Asuka, sacando a Shinji de su ensoñación y haciendo que se sonrojara furiosamente.

Asuka lo miró divertida y se acercó a él. Al ver que ya no se escapaba de esta y no queriendo que Asuka se enojara y volviera a ser la misma cascarrabias de siempre, Shinji no tuvo más opción que asumir y se acercó lentamente a la pelirroja. Sus labios se encontraron a medio camino en un suave y tierno beso. Esta vez, Asuka no le apretó la nariz.

Con el correr del tiempo ese suave y tierno beso se fue transformando lentamente en un beso más intenso y apasionado. Podían sentir la suavidad y la calidez de los labios del otro, su calor, su proximidad. Casi sin darse cuenta, sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a entrelazarse y masajearse, aumentando el placer que ya experimentaban. Finalmente la falta de aire los obligó a separarse con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción.

Ambos jóvenes se observaron a los ojos por un momento y Shinji sintió que se remecía por entero, ya que esos hermosos ojos azules no lo miraban con odio, por el contrario, lo miraban con...

-- ¿Cuánto rato más piensan estar conversando? Tienes que volver a tu celda Shinji -– dijo Reagan con no muy buena cara, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Asuka.

-- S, si, ya... ya voy –- dijo Shinji poniéndose de pie.

Muy a su pesar, Asuka tuvo dejar las cosas ahí y salir junto con Shinji al pasillo. Como la salida de NERV quedaba para el lado contrario de donde iba Shinji, era el momento de la despedida.

-- Bien, hasta mañana Shinji, y gracias por la ropa –- dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

-- No fue nada, y disculpa por lo de antes en la regadera, yo...

-- Esta bien, olvídalo. Hasta mañana -– dijo Asuka y comenzó a alejarse por el corredor, pero a los pocos pasos se volteó con una sonrisa traviesa –- Ah, casi lo olvido. Tenías razón. Eres mejor que el Shinji Hentai.

Shinji sonrió y vio como Asuka se alejaba por el corredor.

-- ¿Son ideas mías o esa chica había entrado con vestido amarillo a los vestidores? –- preguntó Clinton, señalando el negro atuendo de la pelirroja y ambos Agentes miraron a Shinji interrogantes.

-- Llévenme a mi jaula. Estoy cansado y quiero dormir -– dijo Shinji, avanzando por el pasillo, sin ganas de contestar la pregunta, pero con una gran sonrisa.

Pero pese a que Shinji estaba verdaderamente cansado, no pudo conciliar el sueño al llegar a su celda y recostarse en la cama. A su mente volvía una y otra vez la conversación que tuvo con Rei y lo que ocurrió con Asuka en los vestidores. Fue una larga noche de insomnio y por su cabeza pasaban una y otra vez, la cara de dos hermosas chicas. Una de hermosos ojos escarlata y otra con cabellos como el fuego.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una hermosa mañana de lunes, y por lo general todos los chicos estaban en la escuela a esa hora. Pero tres jóvenes en especial no podían darse ese lujo, ya que ese día tenían un ejercicio de Simulacro de Combate.

-- ¿Estas bien Shinji? No tienes muy buena cara –- preguntó Misato.

-- No te preocupes, es solo que anoche tuve insomnio y no pude dormir mucho.

-- Entiendo. Espero que eso no interfiera con el ejercicio -– dijo Misato.

-- Descuida -– dijo Shinji, con algo de nerviosismo.

Misato atribuyó eso a la falta de sueño, pero en realidad era más bien porque se encontraba de pie entre las dos causantes de su falta de sueño.

-- Bien chicos, pongan atención, ahora les explicaré en que consiste el ejercicio –- dijo Ritsuko.

La científica pasó a explicar el ejercicio desplegando unos gráficos en uno de los gigantescos monitores del Centro de Mando, ya que la operación sería llevada a cabo como si se tratara de un ataque real, pero justo en ese momento todas las alarmas comenzaron sonar como locas.

-- ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO? –- preguntó Misato.

-- Acabamos de detectar un objeto no identificado a 87 kilómetros de Tokio-3 -– dijo Makoto.

-- ¿Identificación? –- preguntó Ritsuko.

-- Las MAGGIE acaban de confirmar un Patrón Azul –- dijo Shigeru.

-- ¡Un Angel! -– dijo Misato.

-- ¿Es esto parte del ejercicio, Misato? –- preguntó Asuka.

-- No. Esto es real –- respondió Misato con seriedad.

-- Tenemos visual del Angel -– dijo Makoto.

-- ¡Pónganla en pantalla! –- exigió Misato.

Una vez que el Angel fue visible por el monitor, se hizo un profundo silencio en el Centro de Mando. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Lo que estaban viendo por el monitor era demasiado irreal, como si hubiera sido sacado de la peor de sus pesadillas... no, era incluso peor que eso.

-- ¿Es alguna especie de broma? –- preguntó Misato con los ojos desorbitados.

-- Me temo que no. Ese es el Angel –- dijo Ritsuko, sin saber como sentirse al ver esa cosa.

-- No puede ser, esto... no puede ser –- dijo Asuka negando con la cabeza mientras miraba horrorizada la cosa con que tendría que pelear.

En ese momento Kaji ingresó al Centro de Mando y se congeló al ver la imagen del Angel en el monitor. A su mente vino una sola palabra.

-- BARNEY.

Si, tal como dijo Kaji. Por una de estas ironías del destino, o simplemente porque Dios tenía un MUY negro sentido del humor, el último Angel que había aparecido, lo hizo con una forma peligrosamente parecida a **BARNEY**. Ese conocido (y odiado) dinosaurio púrpura que cantaba canciones estúpidas y del que se rumoreaba era el hijo Gay no reconocido de Godzilla. La única diferencia era que sus manos y patas eran un poco más largas, con filudas garras y tres largas espinas a cada lado de la espalda.

-- Bueno, mírenlo por el lado positivo –- dijo Shinji, atrayendo la atención de todos -– Pudo ser un TELETUBIE.

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Creo que me pase con eso último.

Bueno. Como vieron, el presente capítulo fue bastante sentimental, pero era necesario para establecer un punto. Shinji comenzó con sus líos amorosos, que se complicaran aún mas cuando aparezca su Némesis. Espero haberlo hecho bien con Rei y Asuka, ya que me complicó bastante esa parte. Sobre lo del final de capítulo, bueno... un poco de humor negro.

La idea de poner a BARNEY como el malo moloso, no es mía. En realidad me inspiré en el Fic "LA MARCA DE LA ESPERANZA" un excelente y divertido X-Over entre Sailor Moon y Dragón Quest.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: "EL ATAQUE DE BARNEY"


	30. Chapter 30

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

Capítulo XXX: "EL ATAQUE DE BARNEY" 

Las tres portentosas Evangelions fueron lanzadas hacia la superficie por potentísimas catapultas, que las llevaron a su destino en cosa de segundos. Una vez que los EVAS estaban en la superficie, la imagen de Misato apareció en un monitor en los Entri-Plug de los pilotos.

-- Bien, escuchen con atención. El Angel está a 5 minutos de su posición. Rei, quiero que te quedes como respaldo de Shinji y Asuka. Armate bien, establece una aposición y mantén disciplina de fuego. Shinji, Asuka, ustedes interceptarán al Angel. Las MAGGIE no pueden estableces un análisis detallado de la estructura de esa cosa, así que Asuka se encargará de lanzar el primer ataque para tener una referencia. Shinji, tú la cubrirás.

-- Entendido –- dijeron los tres chicos.

-- Una cosa más chicos -– dijo Misato -- Sé que esa cosa se ve estúpida, pero no se confíen por su apariencia ¿Está claro?

-- Entendido –- dijeron los tres pilotos.

Las tres EVAS fueron hasta los compartimientos de armas. El EVA-01 tomó una Ametralladora de Partículas. El EVA-00, que actuaría como respaldo, tomó un lanzamisiles, una Ametralladora de Partículas y el Fusil de Positrones. El EVA-02 cargó un Lanzamisiles y un Lanzagranadas en la espalda y dos Ametralladoras de Partículas, una en cada mano.

-- ¿No crees que estás exagerando Asuka? -– preguntó Shinji.

-- No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de llenar de plomo a BARNEY. Hay que aprovecharlo –- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- Si tú lo dices...

El EVA-00 tomó una posición detrás de una colina y dejó su arsenal a un lado, listo para ser usado. Tomó el Fusil de Positrones y se preparó a disparar. Mientas, el EVA-01 y el EVA-02 avanzaban para cortarle el paso al Angel. El EVA-01 se quedó a cubierto detrás de una colina y apuntó con la Ametralladora de Partículas. El EVA-02 dejó algunas de sus armas junto al EVA-01 y avanzó con una Ametralladora de Partículas y el Lanzagranadas en las manos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tensión en el Centro de Mando de NERV era evidente. Sobre todo en los comandantes, que no querían pasar una vergüenza por causa de esa cosa con aspecto de Barney. Más abajo, Misato miraba con seriedad los monitores con los brazos cruzados. Por alguna razón, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre este asunto. En eso, los monitores mostraron al Angel aparecer detrás de una colina. El EVA-02 levantó la Ametralladora y disparó.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los disparos llovieron sobre Barney-Angel y las explosiones se sucedieron una tras otra mientras Asuka reía como maniática, disfrutando a más no poder.

-- ¡TRAGATE ESO MALDITO BARNEY¡NUNCA VOY A SER TU AMIGA! –- gritaba Asuka mientras disparaba.

Finalmente dejó de disparar y Barney (Así lo llamaré desde ahora) estaba de pie sin ningún rasguño.

-- ¿Qué rayos¿No le hice nada? –- preguntó Asuka sorprendida.

En eso, Barney abre la boca y se junta una gran cantidad de energía en ella.

-- ¡CUIDADO ASUKA! –- gritó Shinji y abrió fuego.

Asuka alcanzó a saltar a un lado antes de que un poderoso rayo impactara donde estaba y causara una gran explosión. Cuando Asuka levantó la cabeza, se encontró con Barney apuntándole con una Ametralladora de Partículas y esbozando una amenazadora sonrisa en su estúpido rostro. Era evidente que no quería ser su amigo.

-- ¿Pero qué...? –- preguntó Asuka y se dio cuenta de que había perdido la Ametralladora con la explosión y que Barney debió tomarla en algún momento.

La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada y recibió una lluvia de disparos de un sonriente Barney. En eso, aparece el EVA-01 y abre fuego contra Barney haciéndolo retroceder con los disparos rebotando en su AT y saltó a cubierto detrás de una colina, pero en ese momento un disparo del Fusil de Positrones de Rei, voló la colina por los aires.

Aprovechando el momento, el EVA-01 le lanzó otra Ametralladora al EVA-02 y ambos EVAS se ponen a cubierto. El EVA-01 se asomó detrás de la colina que usaba como escondite y no pudo ver nada a causa del polvo. El EVA-02 estaba en una situación similar unos cientos de metros a un costado.

-- Cambia a Infrarrojos –- dijo Shinji, y la configuración visual del EVA cambió, mostrando una fuente de calor aproximándose peligrosamente al EVA-02, oculto detrás de otra colina -- ¡CUIDADO ASUKA!

Shinji abrió fuego, a la vez que Asuka dejaba su posición y se replegaba hasta donde estaba Shinji. Barney recibió la lluvia de disparos como si nada. Shinji maldijo por lo bajo y tomó un lanzamisiles y un lanzagranadas y abrió fuego, haciendo que Barney retrocediera disparando con la ametralladora de partículas para cubrir su escape. Un nuevo disparo del Fusil de Positrones pasó rozándole la cabeza, pero alcanzó a esconderse donde comenzaban los escombros de la antigua ciudad.

-- Mierda, por poco -– dijo Shinji con frustración.

-- MALDICIÓN, CHICA MODELO ¿ES QUE NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN? –- dijo Asuka con furia.

-- ¡Ya basta Asuka! -– dijo Misato, apareciendo en un monitor –- Les dije que no se confiaran. Ahora esa cosa tiene una de nuestras armas y se puso a cubierto. Tienen que sacarlo a terrero abierto para acabar con él.

-- Tengo una idea –- dijo Shinji con seriedad, ante una sorprendida Misato –- Asuka, quiero que tomes esa posición elevada que está a las 2 para cubrir su ruta de escape. Mientras, yo daré un rodeo hasta el puerto y avanzaré bajo el agua. Apareceré por detrás de él y enviaré esa bazofia directo hacia ti. Solo tendrás que contenerlo hasta que Rei pueda dispararle.

-- ... ¿Seguro que eres tú, Shinji? -– preguntaron Asuka, Rei y Misato. Ya que Shinji mostraba un semblante serio y una mirada acerada, como si no fuera él.

-- ¿Hum?. ¿Claro ¿Por qué?

-- No, por nada –- dijo Asuka. Rei solo lo estudió por el monitor y dio una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Centro de Mando, había mas de uno sorprendido por la actitud de Shinji. Se veía totalmente concentrado y en dominio de la situación. Misato, Ritsuko y Kaji esbozaron una sonrisa de aprobación.

-- Bien Shinji. Es un buen plan. Pueden proceder –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Desde lo alto. Gendo observaba con ojos estrechos el desarrollo de la pelea.

-- Tal parece que Shinji ha progresado bastante. El entrenamiento que le da Mason, no solo lo dejó a la par con Rei y Asuka, parece que hasta las ha superado -– comentó Fuyutsuki.

-- Mason se tomó la libertad de enseñarle más cosas de las debidas, pero está bien. Mientras sirva como piloto, me tiene sin cuidado -– dijo Gendo con frialdad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El EVA-02 se arrastraba en punta y codo hacia la posición que le indicó Shinji, mientras era cubierto por el EVA-00. Entre tanto, el EVA-01 retrocedía hasta una de las rutas de escape, donde subió a otra catapulta que lo llevó a toda velocidad rumbo al puerto. Al llegar, corrió hasta el mar y se sumergió de un salto en el agua, creando un mini-tsunami en el proceso. Mientras Nadaba bajo el agua rumbo a la antigua ciudad, Shinji agradeció mentalmente al Mayor Mason por enseñarle a nadar o nunca habría podido hacer esto.

Luego de unos minutos el EVA-01 sacó lentamente la cabeza del agua observando alrededor, luego sacó parte del cuerpo, con la Ametralladora de Partículas lista a disparar. No había señales de Barney. Salió del agua y avanzó utilizando los escombros y pocos edificios en pie para cubrirse, hasta que lo encontró. Barney estaba escondido detrás de un edificio con el arma que le quitó a Asuka. Shinji lo observó por un momento. Parecía algo irreal ver a un sonriente Barney con una ametralladora, pero así estaban las cosas. Salió de su escondite y abrió fuego.

Las explosiones se sucedieron. Barney devolvió el fuego y saltó a cubierto detrás una montaña de escombros. El EVA-01 tomó el lanzagranadas que colgaba de su espalda y dio dos disparos. Las granadas explotaron creando una dispersión molecular que desintegró todo a su alrededor. Pero Barney quedó intacto gracias a su poderoso AT, y le lanzó un rayo desde la boca al EVA-01. Este alcanzó a saltan y ponerse a cubierto justo cuando se produjo la explosión. El EVA-01 aprovechó el polvo para cubrirse y se lanzó hacia Barney a toda carrera. El susodicho solo alcanzó a ver el gigantesco pie del EVA, antes de salir volando producto de una potentísima patada.

-- ¡AHI TE VA, ASUKA! –- gritó Shinji.

La pelirroja sonrió al ver a Barney caer aparatosamente ante ella y descargó toda su artillería sobre él. El EVA-01 disparó desde las ruinas de la vieja ciudad, para cortarle la ruta escape y en eso, un poderoso y concentrado rayo de partículas ionizadas (cortesía de Rei y su Fusil de Positrones) atravesó el AT de Barney, generándose una poderosa explosión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos en el Centro de Mando gritaron victoriosos. Eso había sido un magnífico trabajo en equipo. Muchos no pudieron evitar pensar en cómo hubieran sido las cosas, si los tres pilotos hubieran actuado así desde un principio.

-- Eso fue increíble –- comentó Kaji –- La estrategia de Shinji funcionó como mecanismo de relojería. Digno del mejor equipo de fuerzas especiales.

-- Es verdad –- concordó Misato –- Por una vez que Asuka no regaña por cualquier cosa y mira lo que pasa. Esos chicos son insuperables si se lo proponen.

-- Tenemos lectura -– dijo Makoto, atrayendo la atención de todos –- No puede ser. ¡Está vivo!

-- ¿QUÉ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nube de polvo se disipó, dejando ver a un Barney-Angel con su lado derecho derretido desde la cadera hacia arriba, pero con un intacto núcleo bajo su cuello. En cosa de segundos, las tres espinas del lado izquierdo en la espalda de Barney, se convirtieron en tentáculos, dos se extendieron hacia un sorprendido EVA-02, amarrándolo e inmovilizándolo. Entonces lo aporreó un par de veces contra el suelo y lo mando a volar. Shinji no alcanzó a hacer nada, ya que corrió similar suerte y fue a caer cerca de la poción de Rei.

El EVA-00 abrió fuego con el lanzamisiles, pero nada podía hacer ante el AT de Barney, que ya comenzaba a regenerarse. Rei no lo pensó dos veces y fue por Shinji con un ojo puesto en Barney. Cargó al aporreado EVA-01 y lo llevó a cubierto tras una colina.

-- ¿Shinji, estas bien? -– preguntó Rei, con un pequeñismo tono de tensión en la voz.

-- ... aturdido, pero bien...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿CÓMO ESTÁ ASUKA? –- preguntó Misato.

-- Inconsciente y sin mayores problemas, pero el EVA-02 perdió el cordón umbilical. Tiene menos de 5 minutos de energía -– dijo Maya.

-- ¡RAYOS! –- dijo Misato, y se acercó al intercomunicador -– ¿Shinji, Rei, me escuchan?

-- ¿Qué pasó con Asuka? –- preguntó Shinji masajeándose las sienes.

-- No te preocupes Shinji, solo está inconsciente por el golpe. Pero perdió el cordón umbilical, tienes que llevarla a una de las tomas de energía para reconectarla y dejarla a cubierto hasta que se reponga, después tendrán que repetir el ataque y darle una oportunidad a Rei para disparar el Fusil de Positrones.

-- Se me acabaron las cargas, Mayor –- dijo Rei.

-- Entonces te enviaremos más -– dijo Misato.

-- Ya no hay mas cargas –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- ¿QUÉ¿Cómo que no hay más carga? -– gruñó Misato.

-- En cada disparo, el Fusil de Positrones consume 185.000 Kilowats de energía ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que toma reunir es cantidad de energía? –- preguntó Ritsuko.

Misato miró con furia a la doctora y luego miró al monitor donde estaban Rei y Shinji.

-- Bien, será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Shinji, tú neutralizas su AT. Rei tú lo rematas cuando Shinji te de la oportunidad. Ahora muévanse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji no contestó, solo corrió hasta el aporreado EVA-02, lo cargó y corrió hasta donde le dijo Misato, cubierto por los oportunos disparos del EVA-00. Mientras, Barney ya se había regenerado casi por completo y su AT bloqueaba todos los intentos de Rei por acabar con él.

El EVA-01 llegó con su preciosa carga hasta una toma de energía. Conectó al EVA-02 y lo dejó a cubierto. Al ver al EVA rojo, Shinji no pudo evitar que llegaran a su mente las imágenes de lo que ocurrió en los vestidores. La forma en que Asuka lo trató, su rostro amable y risueño, el beso que compartieron... Shinji apuñó las manos y sintió que una ira incontrolable se apoderaba de él. Apretó la quijada mientras que sus ojos se tornaban peligrosamente afilados.

El EVA-01 devolvió su atención al combate, solo para ver como un Barney totalmente regenerado, lanzaba un poderoso rayo desde su boca hacia donde estaba el EVA-00, generando una explosión, que lanzó al EVA-00 por los aires, para caer como peso muerto a cientos de metros de distancia. Ya no se volvió a levantar.

-- **¡REI!** -– Gritó Shinji con desesperación y toda al fuerza de su alma, entonces... nada. Por unos segundos el EVA-01 estuvo de pie sin hacer el menor movimiento, hasta que...

-- **¡GGRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

El EVA-01 lanzó un furioso y poderoso rugido, que se escuchó a cientos de kilómetros, seguido de una explosión de poder que desintegró todo a su alrededor, dejando al EVA-01 de pie en medio de un enorme cráter, con las piernas algo separadas, las manos fuertemente apuñadas y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y unos ojos que llameaban con furia. El poder que desprendía era tal, que su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura luminosa y era atravesado por algunos rayos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Centro de Mando de NERV, todos miraban con sorpresa, preocupación, y algunos con miedo al intimidante EVA-01 y su impresionante despliegue de poder.

-- Parece un "Súper Saiyajin" –- dijo Shigeru con ojos desorbitados.

-- Ritsuko... ¿Qué está pasando? –- preguntó una preocupada Misato.

-- Es impresionante. El EVA-01 ha desplegado el AT más poderoso que jamás hayamos registrado -– dijo la científica mirando una terminal.

Misato miró los monitores con preocupación hasta que...

-- **_¡MALDITO BARNEY! Nadie toca a mis chicas y vive para contarlo. ¡TE VOY A DESPELLEJAR VIVO Y CON TU PIEL ME VOY A HACER UN CINTURON!_**

Ante ese furioso grito, todos en el Centro de Mando se miraron preocupados con solo dos palabras en mente "Shinji Hentai"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de que Barney supiera lo que pasaba, El EVA-01 estaba sobre él, descargando una serie golpes, patadas y llaves. Shinji liberó toda su furia y conocimientos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo hasta reducir a Barney a una masa informe de color púrpura tirada en el suelo con aspecto a cagada de vaca.

-- _¡Eso te enseñará a no meterte con mis chicas!_ –- dijo Shinji. En eso vio al EVA-00 poniéndose trabajosamente de pie –- _Rei, preciosa¿Estas bien?_

-- ...si, gracias -– dijo Rei con un leve sonrojo.

Entonces, antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, un tentáculo salió de la cagada de vaca y de un latigazo mando al EVA-01 a estrellarse sobre un tambaleante EVA-00. Ambos EVAS rodaron por el suelo, quedando el 00 abajo y el 01 arriba, y en una posición muy comprometedora... en realidad parecía que estaban haciendo... haciendo...bueno, una nueva generación de EVAS.

-- _No es justo. Cuando por fin te tengo como quiero, estamos dentro de estas cosas _–- dijo Shinji con resignación a una sonrojada Rei. Eso se le ocurrió una idea -- _¿Oye Rei, creer que las EVAS puedan tener sexo?... aunque encontrar un preservativo adecuado sería un problema... ¿Y un Coitus Interruptus?_

-- **¡SHINJI¡¡Deja de hacer estupideces y acaba con ese Angel de una vez!** -– rugió Misato, apareciendo con cara de ogro en un pequeño monitor. Un poco más atrás, se podía ver a Ritsuko y Kaji tratando de contener la risa.

Mientras, desde el centro de la masa informe con aspecto a caca de vaca, comenzó a surgir la cabeza de Barney y se fue irguiendo volviendo a tomar forma, en una muy buena imitación del T-1000 de Terminator 2... o de Sadam Husein, en esa parodia que salió poco después.

Mientras un poco más adelante, dos EVAS estaban en una romántica conversación...

-- _Quisiera terminar lo que acabamos de empezar, pero tengo un deber que cumplir_ –- dijo Shinji mirando a Rei por un pequeño monitor. Afuera, el EVA-01 le acarició el rostro al EVA-00 y luego le dio un beso en la frente –- _Cuando regrese haremos el amor hasta que..._

-- **¡SHINJI!** –- rugió Misato.

-- _¿QUÉ PASA¿No ves que estoy ocupado?_

-- Déjate de hacer estupidez y acaba con el Angel... **¡PERO YA!**

Renuentemente, el EVA-01 se salió de sobre un sonrojado EVA-00 y miró con odio a Barney, que se encaminaba a Tokio-3. Shinji suspiró con resignación. Bien, no había nada que hacer, mientras no acabara con esa cosa, no lo dejarían tranquilo para echarle un polvo a Rei. Solo tenía una opción.

El EVA-01 corrió hasta Barney y saltó para conectarle una patada giratoria en la cabeza, pero Barney le sujetó la pierna y lanzó al EVA-01 por los aires. Shinji logró hacer una pirueta en el aire y caer sobre los pies del EVA, al levantarse, una pata de Barney le impactó en la cabeza y lo mando rodando de espaldas. El EVA-01 sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y al alzar la vista vio a Barney mirándolo con una radiante sonrisa, entonces levantó los brazos frente a él, apuñando las manos.

-- _...¿qué? pero... ¡Se colocó en Guardia! _–- dijo Shinji sorprendido –- _Déjate de cuentos._

El EVA-01 saltó hacia Barney y se transaron en un intercambio de golpes. Para sorpresa de Shinji, Barney comenzó a bloquear sus golpes, hasta que dejó pasar uno moviéndose al lado. Sujetó el brazo del EVA-01 y lo hizo darse una vuelta en el aire y fue a estrellarse de espaldas. Barney saltó sobre él, para aplastarte la cabeza de un rodillazo, pero el EVA-01 rodó a un lado antes de que le reventaran la cabeza y de un barrido con su pierna derecha mandó de espaldas a Barney. Cuando este se puso de pie, le llovió una serie de patadas en la cabeza que lo hicieron retroceder. Finalmente el EVA-01 dio un salto y le conectó una patada giratoria en la cabeza, que mando a Barney rodando por el suelo.

-- _Jajajaja ¿Qué te pareció eso, intento de Bruce Lee?_

Por respuesta, las espinas de Barney se convirtieron en tentáculos y mandaron al EVA-01 por los aires y sobre el aún sonrojado EVA-00. Rodaron por el suelo y esta vez, el EVA-00 quedó sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza del EVA-01 entre las piernas. El EVA-01 levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa al otro EVA.

-- _Eso estuvo interesante _–- dijo Shinji, con una sonrisa traviesa a una sonrojada Rei, en un pequeño monitor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en el Centro de Mando, una gota de sudor era visible en la nuca de todos los presentes.

-- Nos están avergonzando –- se lamentó Fuyutsuki, mientras que a Gendo le palpitaba una venita en la frente.

-- ¿Cuándo fue que esa cosa aprendió artes marciales? –- preguntó Misato a Ritsuko.

-- Espera un momento –- dijo Ritsuko, tecleando en una terminal -– ...ya veo...si...hmm...

-- ¿Te molestaría compartirlo con el resto de nosotros? -– dijo una fastidiada Misato.

-- Según las MAGGIE, fue Shinji quien le enseñó –- dijo Ritsuko con una venita en la frente.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir? -– preguntó Misato.

-- Bien. Desde un principio me extrañó que este Angel usara una de nuestras armas y actuara como lo hacían los EVAS. Bien, al parecer tiene la capacidad de aprender de lo que ve. Vio a los EVAS disparando y ocultándose y los imitó, Shinji lo usó como si fuera un muñeco de entrenamiento y logró aprender sus técnicas de pelea –- concluyó Ritsuko.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- _¿O sea, que yo le enseñé?_

-- Así parece. El estudia y copia tus movimientos. Sugiero que lo ataques de otra forma o con movimientos que él no haya visto –- dijo Misato.

Shinji observó a su tutora por el pequeño monitor y afirmó con la cabeza. Barney al fin sabría de lo que estaba hecho. Tomó su Cuchillo Progresivo desde el compartimiento en su hombro izquierdo y corrió directo hacia Barney. Este trató de atravesar al EVA-01 con sus tentáculos, pero este los cortó uno a uno con el Cuchillo Progresivo, se fue sobre Barney y los Escudos AT de ambos chocaron, sacando chispas al primer contacto. Las manos del EVA-01 comenzaron lentamente a hacer una abertura en el AT de Barney, dejándolo expuesto.

-- ¡AHORA REI!

Ante el grito de Shinji, Rei emprendió la carrera, tomando una Ametralladora de Partículas, pero antes de llegar, Barney abrió la boca y le mandó un rayó a quemarropa al EVA-01, que salió volando hacia atrás. El EVA-00 abrió fuego, pero uno de los regenerados tentáculos de Barney también la mandó a volar.

Cuando el aporreado EVA-01 logró ponerse boca arriba, se encontró con Barney parado frente a él, con una sonrisa diabólica. Llevó una mano atrás y sacó una de sus espinas, que se convirtió en una lanza que levantó para atravesar al EVA, aumentando su sonrisa. Fue ahí cuando le llegó una rafa de disparos que lo hizo retroceder. Luego varios mísiles cayeron sobre él, creando una gran explosión. Shinji se sorprendió por esto y miró en dirección de donde vinieron los disparos. Ahí estaba el EVA-02, con una Ametralladora en una mano y un Lanzamisiles en la otra.

-- No puedo dejarte solo ni por un minuto ¿Vedad? –- dijo Asuka con una media sonrisa.

--_¡PELIRROJA-CHYYYYYAAAAAAAAAANNN!_

Todo fue tan rápido que Asuka no alcanzó ni a pestañear. Lo único que sabía es que alguien la estaba abrazando. Efectivamente, el EVA-01 tenía atrapado en un fuerte abrazo a un sorprendido EVA-02. En eso, el EVA-01 le agarraba el raquítico y escaso trasero al EVA-02, y como el piloto siente todo lo que siente el EVA, Asuka sintió que le agarraba el traste a ella.

**¡PLAFFF!**

-- ¡DEJA DE METERME MANO, COCHINO HENTAI!

El EVA-02 caminó furioso rumbo a donde estaba Barney, dejando a un al EVA-01 incrustado de cabeza en el suelo, pero no avanzó mucho, un tentaculazo la mandó volando hasta donde estaba el EVA-00 poniéndose de pie.

El EVA-01 sacó su chamuscada y golpeada la cabeza del suelo, solo para ver a los otros dos EVAS atrapados en un perfecto 69 un poco más adelante.

-- **_¡NO ME DEJEN AFUERA!. ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO FOLLAR! _**–- gritó Shinji desesperado.

El EVA-01 corrió rumbo a los otros dos EVAS con una prominente erección que amenazada por volar la armadura que cubría sus partes intimas (suponiendo que tenga), pero fue detenido por un tentáculo de Barney. El EVA-01 lo alcanzó a sujetar con una mano y miró con odio al dinosaurio púrpura.

-- _Esta no te la perdono_ –- dijo Shinji furioso –- **_¡NADIE SE INTERPONE ENTRE MI Y DOS MUJERES DESEOSAS DE SEXO!_**

-- ¡OYE! –- reclamaron Asuka y Rei, tratando de destrabarse de esa comprometedora posición.

El susodicho no se dio por aludido y corrió hasta Barney esquivando sus tentáculos mortales y avanzó hasta quedar justo frente a él y le conectó un poderoso Upercut en el mentó que lo envió de espaldas y antes de poder incorporarse, el EVA-01 lo agarró de la cola y comenzó a azotarlo de un lado a otro repetidas veces, luego lo hizo girar en el aire y lo lanzó al infinito, pero uno de los tentáculos de Barney le agarró una pierna y se lo llevó con él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Centro de Mando, todos estaban con una gota de sudor en la nuca y cara de circunstancia. En lo alto, Fuyutsuki se lamentaba porque habían sido avergonzados otra vez, y Gendo tenía una vena a punto de explotar en la frente. En eso, Misato se dio cuenta de algo.

-- **¡SHINJI, IDIOTA. LANZASTE ESA COSA DIRECTO A TOKIO-3!**

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Me quedé cortó de espacio.

EL ATAQUE DE BARNEY iba a ser un solo capítulo, pero se me alargó y voy a tener que dividirlo en dos y retomarlo con una parte del que iba a ser el siguiente capítulo.

Pensé en hacer algo divertido, pero me salió más serio de lo esperado, más que nada porque en un principio era el Shinji normal el que peleó, pero cuando apareció el Shinji Hentai la cosa se puso más relajada... y definitivamente me estoy acercando a los 50 capítulos.

Normalmente subo 2 capítulos promedio por semana, pero estos días he estado bastante ocupado. Prometo reivindicarme la próxima semana.

Bien, ahora pasaré a responder los Reviews:

**Fantastic-Man: **Opino lo mismo, pese a que Rei pacer un ser sin sentimientos, deja entre ver en algunos capítulos que efectivamente tiene sentimientos, pero por su forma de ser, no lo demuestra en forma abierta. Sobre lo que comentas, no te preocupes, estoy consciente de la forma de ser de Rei y no va a caer en la cama del Shinji Hentai así como así... si es que cae. Por Asuka, también estoy de acuerdo. Ya era hora que le tocara sufrir un poco a causa de Shinji (todo se paga en esta vida) pero también tendrá sus momentos. Sobre Isuzo, ya se verá en los siguientes capítulos, y definitivamente no voy a meter a Kaworu en este fic. Con todos los líos que tiene y va a tener Shiji más adelante, poner a Kaworu sería demasiado.

**Kira-Kun:** Muchas gracias.

**Yuna: **Shinji ya va a ser liberado, no te preocupes. Por lo que dices sobre traer alumnas de intercambio, bien, no lo había pensado, pero en una de esas. En todo caso, ya está considerada una aventura en la escuela, incluso di una pista.

**Yoko:** Tal como dices, Shinji la está pasando bastante bien, aunque no quiera admitirlo, pero como dije antes, Shinji también va a sufrir lo suyo, el punto es que aún no decido CUANTO lo voy a hacer sufrir, ya eso está relacionado con la última parte del fic y manejo varias alternativas. Sobre lo que dices de darle celos a Shinji. En realidad no lo había pensado. Mi idea es que Shinji se de cuenta por si mismo de lo que valen Asuka y Rei como mujeres y lo importante que son para él. En todo caso gracias por tu acotación.

**CronCruac:** Creo que yo tampoco te supe entender. Estamos a mano, jejeje. Lo de la oficina de Misato, bien, la idea era esa, dejarlos cuando se iban para ella y después mostrarlos con todo ya listo, esa era la gracia, la sorpresa. Sobre el punto en que no nos entendimos, bien, si, es cierto que la mayoría de las veces corto y paso a lo siguiente. Trataré de corregir eso a futuro, y sobre juntar a Shinji con Misato... en una de esas, algo hay.

**Wanano18:** ¿Teletubies y Evangelion?. ¿Dónde leíste algo semejante?

**Onashiru Okanami:** Me alegra que te enternecieras con lo Rei y Asuka. Eso pasó porque esos días vi los últimos capítulos de Onegai Teacher y Elfen Lied y quedé un poco sensible. El hombre lobo apareció al final del capítulo 9.

También un gran saludo y agradecimiento a **Yuny, Athrun,** **Fox,** **Richard,** **Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Ultimate Spider, FeroAng, Carlos20dgm, Sr. Anónimo, Himperion, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Verito S, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic.

Nos leemos dentro de poco.


	31. Chapter 31

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XXXI: "EL FIN DE UNA PELEA Y SUS REPERCUSIONES"**

Barney y el EVA-01 cayeron en la ciudad, sobre la misma colina donde tiempo atrás Shinji hizo subir a Touji y Kensuke a su EVA. Producto de la caída, Shinji quedó momentáneamente aturdido, cosa que Barney aprovechó para estrellarlo de cara a la colina comenzar a patearle la espalda. Shinji volvió en sí producto del dolor y en un rápido movimiento, se giró para hacerle frente a Barney, pero este se las arregló para empujarlo de espaldas al suelo. Ambos empezaron a forcejear y Barney usó dos de sus tentáculos para sujetarle una pierna, enrollándosela con fuerza y triturándosela. Shinji ahogó un gritó de dolor, concentrado en contener a Barney. Tenía que sacárselo de encima antes de que disparara por la boca y solo tenía una oportunidad.

-- _Misato, corta la pierna derecha_ –- dijo entre dientes, conteniendo el dolor.

-- ¿De qué demonios hablas?. Solo aguanta un poco. Rei y Asuka ya están por llegar -– dijo Misato apareciendo en un monitor.

-- _No llegarán a tiempo. Esta cosa ya me destrozó la pierna. Solo córtala o no me lo podré sacar de encima_ -– dijo Shinji entre dientes.

En ese momento, Barney abrió la boca y comenzó a juntar energía. En su estado actual, un disparo a quemarropa no lo podría resistir.

-- _¡CORTA LA MALDITA PIERNA!_ -– gritó Shinji desesperado.

En el Centro de Mando se dieron cuenta de que la petición del piloto no era tan descabellada como parecía en un primer momento, ya que esa era la única posibilidad que tenía Shijii de sacarse a esa cosa de encima. Misato dio la orden y...

-- **¡YYYAAAAAAAAGGGHH!** –- gritó Shinji a todo pulmón al sentir como su hipotética pierna derecha, era arrancada de su lugar por una explosión. Aún así, entre todo su dolor, logró sujetar a Barney, subir su pierna izquierda, empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y mandarlo a volar segundos antes de que el rayo saliera de su boca.

Barney fue a caer por donde se acercaban los EVAS 00 y 02, mientas que Shinji pudo por fin concentrarse en su dolor y gritar mientras sujetaba su pierna. Entre su dolor, Shinji pudo ver como Barney apaleaba a Asuka y a Rei a la distancia. También vio a Misato gritándole cosas por un monitor, pero no podía escucharla. Su cabeza daba vueltas y el dolor era insoportable. Lo único que tenía claro, es que había vuelto a ser él mismo, que todo este enredo era culpa de su "Otro Yo" y que era su deber arreglarlo, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo con una pierna menos?... entonces se le ocurrió. Había una forma.

-- El... el PSG-1000... –- dijo entre dientes.

-- ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dije, Shinji? –- casi gritó Misato por el monitor.

Shinji logró ver a través de una cortina de dolor, como Barney le arrancaba un brazo al EVA-00. Eso le heló la sangre... "Rei"

-- **¡MANDA EL MALDITO PSG-1000!** –- gritó Shinji desesperado -- **Manda el maldito rifle, o esa cosa va a matar a Rei.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Centro de Mando, Misato analizaba sus opciones. Asuka había logrado que el Angel soltara a Rei, pero el EVA-00 quedó sin brazos y Rei inconsciente. Ahora era Asuka la que estaba siendo apaleada y al EVA-01 le faltaba una pierna, las cosas nunca habían estado peor, pero lo que dijo Shinji...

El PSG-1000 había sido creado en Alemania sobre la base del PSG-1, un fusil alemán de precisión semiautomático usado por Francotiradores de todo el mundo. A diferencia del Fusil de Positrones, el PSG-1000 era efectivamente semiautomático, con un cargador de 15 tiros y disparaba balas con un recubrimiento electromagnético que creaba una vibración similar a la del Cuchillo Progresivo, pero con la capacidad de traspasar un Escudo AT, al menos en teoría. El PSG-1000 iba a reemplazar al costoso Fusil de Positrones y había llegado hace solo una semana, pero aún no lo probaban.

-- ¿Qué hay del PSG-1000?. ¿Se puede usar? –- preguntó a Ritsuko.

-- Aún no lo probamos. Además, solo tenemos una bala -– respondió Ritsuko.

-- ¡Manden el maldito rifle! –- dijo un sufrido Shinji por un monitor.

-- ¡Pero Shinji, aún no lo probamos y solo hay una bala! –- dijo Misato.

-- ¡Envíen el Rifle! –- ladró Gendo desde lo alto -- ¡AHORA!

-- ...si señor –- dijo Misato, aún no muy convencida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Compartimiento de Armas 78. Está 100 metros a tu derecha –- dijo una preocupada Misato.

Shinji solo asintió, y gritando de dolor, puso de pie el EVA-01 y se fue a saltos hasta el compartimiento de armas, tomó el fusil y se sentó recargado contra el susodicho compartimiento. Tomó el PSG-1000, lo revisó, vio su única bala, colocó el cargador en su lugar, pasó el tiro y devolvió la atención a la batalla. El EVA-00 estaba en suelo inmóvil y el EVA-02 estaba siendo triturado por los tentáculos de Barney, que se enrollaban en su presa mientras la estrujaban.

-- Shinji, usa el sistema de mira automática. Hay una sola bala y no puedes darte el lujo de fallar. ¿Me escuchaste? -– dijo Misato, mirándolo con seriedad en un monitor.

Shinji no respondió, pero estrechó los ojos. El EVA-01 levantó el rifle y apuntó. El sistema de mira automática buscó el blanco y lo marcó. Shinji puso el dedo en el gatillo y... no disparó. No podía confiar en una máquina, no para esto. Apagó la mira automática.

-- ¿Shinji, qué haces?. ¿Por qué desconec...

Misato no pudo terminar su regaño. Shinji cortó las comunicaciones y apuntó. Podía ver el núcleo de Barney a través de la mira del arma, no era un blanco fijo, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil. Apretó la quijada tragándose su dolor y conteniendo la respiración. Barney abrió la boca para mandarle un rayo a quemarropa al EVA-02 y...

**¡BANG!**

La bala traspasó el AT como si fuera mantequilla y se incrustó limpiamente en el centro del núcleo de Barney. La explosión lo remeció todo en kilómetros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Centro de Mando nadie vitoreó por la explosión, la última vez cantaron victoria antes de tiempo y no querían que se repitiera lo mismo en esta ocasión.

-- Tengo confirmación. El blanco fue destruido –- dijo Makoto.

Luego de eso, todos gritaron de júbilo y la tensión finalmente se relajó. Habían ganado, pero el Angel vendió cara su derrota... tal vez demasiado cara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el EVA-01, Shinji estaba tan ausente que hasta se había olvidado de su propio dolor. Su mente estaba en el campo de batalla, donde podía ver a lo lejos dos lastimadas EVAS con dos chicas en su interior, dos chicas que despertaban cosas en él, entonces... llegó la oscuridad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo relativamente conocido... en realidad casi siempre lo veía después de que atacaba un Angel. "El Hospital".

De mala gana logró sentarse en la cama. Sintió un repentino mareo y cerró los ojos con fuerza como para alejarlo. Al abrir los ojos ya había pasado, entonces recordó su pierna. Estiró las manos y tocó su pierna derecha. Aún podía recordar la sensación de su pierna arrancada, carne y ligamentos cortándose, huesos rompiéndose, el dolor insoportable... alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, era algo que no quería recordar.

-- Al fin despertaste.

Shinji levantó la vista y se encontró con Misato sentada en una silla al fondo de la habitación.

-- ¿Te sientes mejor? –- preguntó la mujer.

-- ...si, gracias... ¿Cómo están Rei y Asuka?

-- Están bien, no te preocupes, pero deberán pasar la noche en el hospital para observación. Mañana en la mañana las darán de alta. Y si te interesa saber, tú también estás bien, de hecho, estás mejor de lo que se hubiera esperado, pese a lo que sufrió tu sistema nervioso al amputarle una pierna al EVA-01. Puedes retirarte si lo deseas.

Shinji no respondió, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y luego devolvió la vista a su pierna.

-- ¿Por qué desobedeciste mi orden?

Shinji levantó la cabeza ante la pregunta y el tono de reproche de Misato.

-- Lo entiendo si hubiera sido el Shinji Hentai, pero en ese momento eras tú, las MAGGIE lo confirmaron. ¿Por qué desobedeciste y apagaste la mira automática? –- insistió Misato.

-- No podía confiar en una máquina para eso.

-- ¡Fue una irresponsabilidad de tu parte!. ¿Acaso no pensaste en lo que hubiera pasado si fallabas el disparo? -– dijo una enojada Misato, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta Shinji.

Shinji estrechó los ojos. Quería mucho a Misato, pero no podía estar de acuerdo con ella, no en esta ocasión.

-- ¿Acaso olvidaste que el Mayor Mason me entrenó como Francotirador?. "One Shot, One Kill" Una bala era todo lo que necesitaba.

Misato observó como un molesto Shinji se levantaba de la cama y caminaba al armario por su ropa.

-- ...Shinji, estoy consiente de eso. Vi tus entrenamientos con Mason y sé de lo que eres capaz, no tienes que probarme nada. Si te pedí que usaras la mira automática, fue porque en ese momento estabas cansado, herido y tu sistema nervioso estaba muy alte...

-- Tu confianza en mí me enternece Misato –- dijo Shinji cortando a su tutora y mirándola fijamente con ojos estrechos –- Las vidas de Rei y Asuka estaban en juego. Fallar no era opción.

Misato fue golpeada por la intensidad y el contenido de esas últimas palabras. Esa era una respuesta que no se había esperado. En eso recordó lo que dijo el Mayor Mason en una ocasión "**_Pese a que Shinji es tímido e introvertido, en las situaciones límite va a demostrar lo que vale" _**Y por Dios que lo había demostrado durante la batalla. En segundos ideó un excelente plan y supo llevarlo a término, y hacia el final se tragó su dolor y con una sangre fría increíble, efectuó un preciso disparo al núcleo del Angel.

Misato se recriminó a sí misma. Shinji ya no era ese niño tímido y llorón que conoció una vez. Tanta batalla y entrenamiento lo habían hecho madurar un poco. Tendría que tenerlo en cuenta a futuro. En eso observó como un molesto Shinji se quitaba la bata de hospital, quedando desnudo ante ella.

-- ¿Oye, que haces? –- preguntó sonrojada.

-- Después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, desnudarme ante tí ya no tiene porque avergonzarme –- respondió Shinji sin voltearse y comenzó a ponerse los calzoncillos.

Misato miró al chico sonrojada al recordar esos buenos (y ricos) momentos. No pudo dejar de pensar en que Shinji estaba creciendo más rápido de lo que podía darse cuenta, y no solo como persona. Su espalda estaba más ancha y estaba sacando algo de músculos... además, tenía buen traste. Shinji Ikari estaba de camino a convertirse en todo un hombre.

Shinji estaba abrochándose los pantalones cuando sintió un par de manos en sus hombros.

-- Perdóname Shinji. Es solo que a veces olvido que ya no eres un niño y sigo sobreprotegiéndote.

Misato hizo que Shinji se girara y lo observó con una sonrisa cariñosa, sin soltarle los hombros. El ceño de Shinji se fue relajando gradualmente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos. Shinji no muy seguro de qué hacer, y Misato preguntándose si era buena idea lo que atravesaba por su cabeza, pese a que ya habían dejado las cosas claras la última vez... aunque los amigos de vez en cuando también... finalmente se dejó llevar.

Shinji abrió los ojos en sorpresa al sentir los labios de Misato sobre los suyos y al sentirse aprisionado contra la puerta de la habitación. En un principio no supo que hacer, pero finalmente el instinto (que se le había desarrollado considerablemente de un tiempo a esta parte) fue más fuerte y le devolvió el beso a su tutora, a la que pudo sentir sonreír a través del beso, cuando comenzó a corresponder sus atenciones. Luego de un rato, se separaron con un suspiro de contento.

-- Misato...

-- No digas nada -– susurró Misato, poniéndole llave a la puerta. Se quitó su chaqueta y la usó para tapar la pequeña ventana en la puerta, luego se acercó al oído de Shinji para susurrarle –- Solo trata de no convertirte en ese mujeriego que eres a veces... esto es algo que quiero hacer contigo.

Si Shinji pretendía objetar algo, quedó en el olvido ante el nuevo beso de Misato. Sus instintos pudieron mas que la razón y se dejó llevar por la mujer. Regresaron a la cama quitándose la ropa, que fue quedando tirada por el suelo. Misato se recostó en la cama y miró a Shinji con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Shinji contemplaba en todo su esplendor el cuerpo de su tutora. Ya lo había visto antes y había recorrido cada rincón, pero no pudo evitar quedar fascinado, incluso esa cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho le resultaba sensual... se acercó a ella, y Misato lo recibió entre sus brazos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una sonriente Misato terminó de ponerse su vestido y se avocó a la tarea de encontrar sus botas, que había lanzado a cualquier parte en su apuro por sacarse la ropa. Encontró una bajo la cama y se la colocó, al buscar la otra, se fijó en Shinji, que se abrochaba la camisa con un rostro demasiado serio para alguien que acababa de estar sexualmente relacionado con una hermosa mujer... mas de una vez.

-- ¿Por qué esa cara Shinji?. Después de lo que pasó, lo mínimo es que esboces una sonrisa. Si sigues así, voy a terminar pensado que soy un desastre en la cama.

-- No, no es nada de eso. En verdad... es solo que... bien, no es muy agradable salir de aquí para regresar a una celda.

-- Upss, se me olvidó decirte eso.

-- ¿Decirme qué?

-- Que ya no tienes que volver a esa celda. Estás libre.

-- ¿QUE? –- preguntó Shinji sorprendido.

-- Lo que escuchaste, estás libre. El comandante Fuyutsuki, Kaji, Ritsuko y yo intercedimos por tí y logramos convencer a tu padre de que te libere. Y no tienes idea de lo que nos costó. Pero en el fondo te lo ganaste. Esta batalla tuvo mucho que ver en esa decisión... pese a haber desobedecido una orden -– dijo Misato.

Después de mucho tiempo, Shinji pudo esbozar una sincera sonrisa. Sus días a la sombra por fin habían terminado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 6:00 de la tarde cuando Shinji entró al departamento de Kaji. Parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez, pero solo había sido una semana. Se dejó caer en el sillón favorito de Kaji y dio un suspiro de contento. Si, estaba contento por estar libre, aunque con un dejo de tristeza, ya que no le permitieron visitar a Rei y Asuka. Según la enfermera que lo atendió, estaban sedadas. Bueno, por lo menos sabía que estaban bien, además, podría verlas al día siguiente. En eso, Shinji dio un vistazo al departamento. No había duda de que había estado fuera una semana. Pese a que Kaji era MUCHO más ordenado que Misato, el departamento no estaba tan limpio y ordenado como a él le hubiera gustado. Se levantó y puso manos a la obra.

Shinji se avocó a la tarea de ordenar y limpiar, tal como lo hacía donde Misato. Le pareció un poco extraño que tuviera energías para hacer todas las cosas, sobre todo considerando que tuvo una difícil batalla a primeras horas de la mañana y venía recién saliendo del hospital. Finalmente lo atribuyó a las vitaminas que le inyectó Ritsuko... y al delicioso despertar que tuvo gracias a Misato.

Una vez que terminó con todos los quehaceres, pidió algo de comida por teléfono. No estaba de ánimo para cocinar, además, se estaba muriendo de hambre y quería comer algo YA. Eso es algo que había descubierto a través de sus experiencias, "**El sexo daba hambre"**... además, era un formidable ejercicio... tal vez por eso tenía tanta resistencia de un tiempo a esta parte. Decidió dejarlo en el terreno de la especulación... aunque en una de esas le preguntaba a Ritsuko.

Diez minutos después, Shinji estaba en su habitación con su escritorio lleno de comida. Hamburguesas, patatas fritas, pollo asado, una pizza con todo y gaseosas. No era un menú muy fino, pero serviría para entretener el estómago hasta que cocinara algo decente. Tomó el control remoto y echó a andar su reproductor digital. En su televisor mural de plasma de 47 pulgadas, se comenzó a ver el primer capítulo de Hellsing, ya que necesitaba su ración semanal de Alucard, Gouls, vampiros y vampiresas varias. Shinji entornó los ojos cuando apareció esa distinguida mujer de anteojos, y larga cabellera, dentro de un impecable y fino traje... si, definitivamente la profesora de ingles, era la viva imagen de Integral Wingacy Hellsing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji tomaba su desayuno en la sala junto con Kaji, mientras veían un partido de la Selección Japonesa de Fútbol... mas bien dicho, "Sufriendo" con la paliza que le estaba dando la Selección de Brasil, en un partido amistoso.

-- Así nunca vamos a clasificar para el Mundial del 2016 –- se lamentó Kaji.

-- Vamos Kaji, se realista. ¿No esperarás que nuestra selección le gane a Brasil?

-- No, claro que no, pero por lo menos esperaba que el partido fuera un poco más apretado.

-- ¿Contra Brasil?. Ni en un millón de años –- dijo Shinji, se levantó y tomó su mochila -– Me voy a la escuela.

-- Si, si, que te vaya bien –- dijo Kaji, sin quitar la vista del Home Theater.

Shinji salió del departamento, justo cuando la Selección de Japón se comía el décimo gol... y eso que faltaban 15 minutos. Lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta fue el llanto desconsolado de Kaji.

Shinji comenzó a caminar rumbo a la escuela, cuando sintió la desagradable sensación de que alguien lo seguía. Se dio la vuelta y para su completo fastidio, vio un automóvil negro con dos conocidos Agentes de Seguridad en su interior. "Lo único que me faltaba. Clinton y Reagan" pensó con resignación. Se encaminó hasta el automóvil, golpeó la ventilla del lado del pasajero y Clinton bajó el vidrio.

-- ¿Por qué me están siguiendo?

-- Buenos días también para ti -– dijo Clinton mirándolo detrás de sus oscuros anteojos, haciendo que Shinji pusiera cara de fastidio.

-- Son ordenes de la Mayor Katsuragi. Si tienes algún problema, reclámale a ella –- dijo Reagan con tono cortante. Clinton sonrió y subió la ventanilla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un sonriente Touji caminaba a la escuela junto con su sonriente novia, que lo cogía de un brazo. Detrás de esta feliz pareja, un cabizbajo Kensuke caminaba casi arrastrando los pies y con el ánimo por el suelo. Hikari daba una que otra mirada al camarada de Touji, hasta que no aguantó más la curiosidad y le susurró a su novio.

-- ¿Qué le pasa a Kensuke?

-- Problemas amorosos –- susurró en repuesta Touji.

-- ¿En verdad?. ¿Quién es la... ejem, afortunada?

-- Mouki.

-- ¿MOUKI? -– casi gritó Hikari, haciendo que Kensuke levantara la cabeza y se sonrojara furiosamente al ver la mirada de Hikari.

-- De Touji lo esperaba¿pero de tí...?

-- ... perdón. Es que me tomó por sorpresa –- se disculpó Hikari.

-- Vamos, sube el ánimo. El que ella no te haga caso no es el fin del mundo. ¿Qué hay con las tres chicas de la otra vez? -– preguntó Touji.

-- Nada. Esa vez vinieron para aclarar las cosas... al final quedamos como amigos, pero no las he vuelto a ver.

-- ¿Pero no había una con la te llevabas bien? –- preguntó Touji.

-- Tú lo dijiste, "me llevaba bien"... al parecer lo de esa noche fue demasiado para ella.

-- Tienes razón –- concordó Hikari -– Esa noche, como que todos perdimos el control –- dijo, haciendo que los tres se sonrojaran.

-- Ejem, bueno, no por eso tienes que echarte a morir -– dijo Touji, dándole un abrazo de camaradería a su amigo –- Solo sigue intentándolo.

-- Si...bien...supongo...

-- ¡Hola chicos!

Los tres se voltearon al escuchar esa voz y vieron a un sonriente Shinji parado un poco mas atrás.

-- ¡SHINJI!

Touji y Kensuke corrieron hasta su amigo y lo estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo colectivo. Un poco mas atrás, Hikari los observaba con una amplia sonrisa. Los Tres Chiflados estaban juntos otra vez.

-- Shinji, que alegría verte. Pensamos que no saldrías nunca de la cárcel –- dijo Touji.

-- Si, bien. Por un momento pensé lo mismo, pero finalmente me dejaron salir.

-- Por lo que supe del ataque de ayer. Fuiste tú el que acabó con el Angel –- dijo Kensuke.

-- Si... aunque nos costó un poco.

-- Por cierto¿Cómo está Asuka? –- preguntó Hikari.

-- Está en el hospital, pero no te preocupes, está bien. La dan de alta esta mañana junto con Rei. Puedes ir a verla después de la escuela. De seguro eso la alegrará.

-- Si, tienes razón. Iré a verla apenas salgamos de clases -– dijo Hikari, sin ver la cara de fastidio que puso su novio al saber el panorama que le esperaba.

El grupo siguió su camino rumbo a la escuela, mientras llenaban de preguntas a Shinji sobre su encarcelamiento y la última pelea con un Angel. Cuando el grupo estaba por llegar a la escuela, se toparon con tres chicas, una de las cuales quedó como congelada al ver a Shinji.

-- ¡Isuzo! –- dijo Shinji, al ver a la chica y recordando que tenía novia.

Isuzo se quedó viendo a Shinji sin decir nada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hasta Shinji abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas y comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente. Aya y Mouki miraron a su amiga con lástima, mientras que Touji, Hikari y Kensuke observaban la escena sin entender nada.

****

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Este fue un capítulo bastante más serio, pero los sucesos que se le presentan a Shinji no dan mucho pie para sacar su parte alocada. Ahora Shinji tendrá que poner algunas cosas en orden. No todo puede ser diversión.

Bien, ahora como ya es costumbre, pasaré a responder los Reviews:

**Wanano18:** Gracias pore el dato. Lo voy a revisar.

**Fox:** Muchas gracias por tu entusiasta comentario. Para tu total alegría, la parte másexplosiva del fic ya está a la vuelta de la esquina y me gustaria que me ayudaras a sacarme una duda que tengo. Te mando un mail con las consultas pertinentes.

**FeroAng: **¿Estas seguro de lo que dices amigo Fero? Bien, permíteme decirte que este fic no lo estoy inventado mientras lo escribo, ya lo tengo definido por completo y con CUATRO finales distintos, pero aún no me decido por ninguno. En una de esas le apuntas. Sobre el fanart, ya tengo uno listo y voy a hacer algunos más dentro de poco. Mi idea es subirlos a la página de Sefirano (www.ngefics.tk) donde también está este fic. En todo caso, luego te mando algo.

**Sr. Anínimo:** El de Shinji parase un problema sin solución, pero de a poco se irá desenrollando la madeja hasta que finalmente explote. En todo caso, algo de eso se ve en el siguiente capítulo, que le dejará mucho que pensar a Shinji. A propósito de eso, el siguiente es quizás el capítulo más serio que he escrito y espero sea del agrado de todos. Si alguien lo encuentran relativamente emotivo, me doy por satisfecho.

**Hugo:** Muchas gracias, y aquí te va un saludo desde CHILE.

**Athrun:** Espero que este capítulo te haya alegrado un poco. Shinji finalmente dejó la cárcel y volvió a su vida normal (si se le puede llamar normal)

**Onashiru Okanami:** Concuerdo contigo. Elfen Liend es una serie excelente y el capítulo que dices es muy bueno, pero la parte que está hacia el final, cuando Lucy y Kouta se encuentran en la escalera, es a mi juicio la mejor. Logró emocionarme hasta las lágrimas...snif, snif.

**Fantastic-Man:** Bueno, en honor a la verdad, no sé si los EVAS puedan general Escudos AT al estilo Saiyajin o si tienen órganos reproductores, pero como este es un Fic que no se caracteriza por su seriedad, me tomé la libertad y dejé volar mi imaginación... en todo caso, un EVA a lo Super Saiyajin se vería espectacular.

**Ultimate Spider:** Como dije antes, no sé si un EVA tiene órganos reproductores y definitivamente no tienen sangre Saiyajin, solo fue una libertad que me tomé. Yo también odio a Barney (y cualquiera con sus neuronas funcionando) por eso lo coloqué en el fic... PARA PODER MATARLO.

También un gran saludo y agradecimiento a **Kira-Kun,** **Yuna,** **Richard,** **Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Carlos20dgm, Himperion, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Verito S, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic.

Nos leemos el próximo sábado.


	32. Chapter 32

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XXXII: "CUANDO LA VIDA NOS GOLPEA"**

Cuando Shinji e Isuzo llegaron al departamento, Kaji ya se había marchado a NERV, cosa que Shinji agradeció, ya que necesitaba privacidad y tranquilidad para la conversación que iba a tener con su novia. Miró a la triste chica que estaba sentada junto a él en el sillón de tres cuerpos, sosteniendo un vaso con agua en sus temblorosas manos y se sintió como la peor de las basuras... ella estaba llorando por él... lloraba por alguien que no la merecía. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica y ella se recargó contra él.

Shinji suspiró con resignación. Entendía el sufrimiento de Isuzo, y le dolía verla así, ya que la quería mucho, pero... hasta cierto punto era algo favorable para él. Nuevamente se sintió miserable al pensar así, pero no había nada que hacer, esas eran las cartas que les habían tocado. Su relación no iba a durar, pasara esto o no. Eso hizo que la mente de Shinji regresara hasta el momento en que vio a Isuzo cerca de la escuela...

/ FLASHBACK /

Shinji miraba sorprendido a la hermosa chica que lloraba desconsolada en sus brazos, sin saber muy bien que hacer. No estaba preparado para algo como esto. Miró a Aya y Mouki por algo de ayuda, pero las chicas bajaron la mirada con evidente pena en los ojos. Al parecer la cosa era más grave de lo que esperaba. Tomó a Isuzo por los hombros y la separó un poco de él.

-- Isuzo... ¿Qué pasa? –- preguntó con voz suave.

Isuzo levantó el rostro anegado por las lagrimas. Podía ver como sus labios temblaban al tratar de hablar, entonces pudo por fin encontrar su voz.

-- ...me voy de Japón –- dijo casi en un susurro.

-- ¿Qué?

-- A mi padre le ofrecieron un puesto de gerencia en Paris... me voy este viernes –- dijo la chica y volvió a llorar acurrucada en el pecho de Shinji -– No quiero irme... no quiero irme... quiero estar aquí... no quiero dejarte Shinji... te amo...

Las palabras de Isuzo fueron una puñalada para Shinji. Se sintió como la peor de las basuras. Miró a Aya y Mouki para cerciorarse de las palabras de Isuzo y estas asintieron tristemente con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de contener el llanto. Estaban bastante afectadas, después de todo, habían sido amigas con Isuzo de toda la vida. Shinji observó a su novia y decidió que no sería una buena idea dejarla ir a la escuela en el estado en que estaba. Miró hacia un lado de la calle y le hizo señas al automóvil negro para que se acercara.

-- Chicos... no iremos hoy a la escuela... pienso que es lo mejor por ahora.

Los cinco chicos asintieron. Isuzo no estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Entonces el automóvil negro se estacionó junto a la pareja.

-- ¿Qué pasa? -– preguntó Clinton, bajando la ventanilla.

-- Llévennos al departamento de Kaji –- dijo Shinji, metiendo a su afligida novia en la parte trasera del automóvil.

-- Deja tus citas románticas para después de la escuela, Ikari -– dijo Clinton con fastidio.

Shinji le dedicó una mirada de odio y luego señaló con la vista a su novia. Solo entonces los Agentes repararon en que la chica que abrazaba a Shinji estaba llorando, y por la cara que tenía Shinji, algo grave debió haber pasado.

-- Está bien. Vamos para allá –- dijo Reagan.

Los cinco chicos observaron como el automóvil se perdía calle abajo. Touji y Hikari consolaron a Aya y Kensuke a Mouki, que lloraba aferrada a su camisa. En otro momento Kensuke hubiera estado feliz de tener a la chica de sus sueños en sus brazos, pero no ahora, no de esta forma.

/ FIN DEL FLASHBACK /

Shinji miró a su novia y recordó la carta que ella le mandó cuando estaba a la sombra. Le decía lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que lamentaba su encarcelamiento, pero recordó una frase en especial "_Espero que salgas pronto. Tengo algo muy importante que conversar contigo y no puedo hacerlo a través de una carta"_. Nunca hubiera imaginado que se refería a algo como esto.

-- Isuzo... yo... no sé que decir... ¿cómo...cómo pasó?

Isuzo levantó la vista y observó a Shinji con los ojos aún llorosos. Se enderezó y comenzó a hablar mirando sus manos, que sujetaban el vaso con agua.

-- Mi padre ya había aceptado el trabajo antes de partir. El había renunciado a su trabajo acá y fue a Francia para tomar su puesto en otra compañía... mis padres no me dijeron nada hasta dos días después de llegar a París.

-- ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

-- Por que querían que conociera París y viera el lugar donde viviría sin prejuicios. Además, quieren alejarse de esta ciudad, por los ataques de esos Angeles o lo que sean esas cosas.

-- Entiendo...

-- ...sabes, siempre quise conocer París, y es realmente hermoso, pero... vivir ahí... siempre pensé que sería lindo vivir en París, pero... pero ahora que puedo hacerlo, yo... no quiero ir... toda mi vida está acá en Japón...mis amigos...TU... no puedo darle la espalda a todo lo que es importante para mí.

Shinji abrazó a Isuzo y le acarició el cabello mientras trataba de calmarla. El no era bueno en este tipo de cosas y no sabía que hacer... además, ya estaba poniéndose un poco sensible de tanto verla llorar.

-- Sería todo tan simple si las cosas fueran como nosotros queremos... pero hay ocasiones en que no tenemos más opción que hacer lo que no queremos –- dijo Shinji, un poco pensando en su propia situación al verse obligado a pilotar un EVA.

-- ¿Lo dices también por ti? –- preguntó Isuzo, conociendo la historia de Shinji y lo que sufrió en sus primeros días en Tokio-3.

-- ¿Desde cuando sabes leer el pensamiento? –- preguntó Shinji con una sonrisa a una afligida Isuzo, que lo miró algo sorprendida por la pregunta, pero su semblante cambió otra vez.

-- No quiero irme Shinji... no quiero dejarte –- dijo arrojándose a sus brazos.

-- No hay nada que podamos hacer...

-- ¿Podrías venir a Francia?. Dijiste que ganabas un buen sueldo y...

-- No puedo ir, Isuzo –- dijo Shinji cortando a la chica –- No puedo abandonar NERV. No es que me guste subir al EVA y pelear, es solo que... por fin pude entender lo que siempre me decía Misato. Tengo una responsabilidad, no solo conmigo, sino con todos. No puedo fallarles.

-- ¿Y cuando todo esto termine? –- insistió ella.

-- Isuzo, yo... no puedo hacer planes a futuro. Cada vez que salgo a pelear con un Angel, puede que sea la última... no sé si estaré vivo para ver el final de esto. Además, yo... Isuzo, hay algo que debes saber... yo...

Shinji no pudo terminar lo que pensaba decir. Los suaves labios de Isuzo atraparon los suyos y segundos después su lengua había irrumpido en su boca. En forma instintiva respondió a la caricia de la chica y se tranzaron en un apasionado beso, que a Shinji le supo amargo... lo que no sabía, es que Isuzo sintió lo mismo. Al separarse se observaron a los ojos, como tratando de expresar todo lo que no podían decir con palabras.

-- Entiendo lo que dices, pero... aunque estés vivo para cuando todo esto acabe... no irás a París ¿Verdad? –- dijo Isuzo mirándolo a los ojos. Shinji no pudo responder, pero ella vio la respuesta en sus ojos –- Entonces este es el fin.

-- ...lo siento Isuzo –- dijo Shinji, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos -– En verdad lo siento... yo... la verdad es que... nunca te merecí.

-- No digas eso... me hiciste muy feliz, Shinji. Pasé hermosos momentos contigo, y guardo muy lindos recuerdos... fue poco tiempo, pero... lo disfruté mucho –- dijo Isuzo sonriendo, pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

-- Isuzo, yo...

-- No digas nada... solo... quédate conmigo... no me dejes... por favor.

Lo único que Shinji pudo hacer fue asentir, abrazar a la chica y tratar de consolarla. Luego de un rato dejó de llorar y finalmente se calmó. Al verla, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. La cargó con la mayor delicadeza que pudo para no despertarla y la llevó a su habitación. La depositó en su cama con sumo cuidado, fue al armario por una cobija y la cubrió. Se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero una mano lo sujetó del pantalón.

-- Perdón. No quise despertarte -– dijo Shinji con una débil sonrisa.

-- No te vayas... quédate conmigo.

Shinji asintió y se iba a sentar en el borde de la cama, pero Isuzo lo jaló hacia ella.

-- Isuzo¿Qué...? –- no pudo terminar, porque fue acallado por un beso de la chica.

-- Quédate conmigo... por favor.

-- Isuzo, yo... –- Shinji no pudo terminar, ya que Isuzo le puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo.

-- Shinji, intuyo que vas a decir algo que no me va a gustar –- dijo Isuzo mirando a Shinji directo a los ojos, con una mirada que lo traspasó, una mirada que escrutó dentro de él. Pudo ver sorpresa en los ojos de ella por unos instantes, pero su mirada se ablandó enseguida –- No necesitas decirme nada Shinji... yo... entiendo... pero aún tengo cuatro días antes de marcharme de aquí y... quisiera hacer algunos lindos recuerdos para llevar conmigo -– finalizó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shinji abrió los ojos en sorpresas. Algo en el fondo de su corazón le dijo que ella sabía la verdad ¿Sabía que no la amaba y no le importaba? Si Shinji se sentía miserable, ahora se sentía peor. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y miró a Isuzo con vergüenza, pero ella le devolvió una linda sonrisa, secó sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos y antes de darse cuenta, lo había atrapado en sus brazos y lo besó con ternura. En un primer momento no supo como reaccionar, estaba congelado, sintiéndose como una basura incluso peor que su padre, pero el calor y la ternura de Isuzo acabaron por derretir sus defensas y casi sin darse cuenta fue correspondiendo a las caricias de la chica. No pasó mucho para que la ropa fuera un estorbo y una a una las prendas fueron quedando de lado hasta que estuvieron desnudos.

-- Isuzo... ¿Estas segura de esto? -– preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Por respuesta recibió una hermosa sonrisa y un tierno beso en los labios... ya no tuvo dudas...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji vio la hora y eran casi la 1:30 de la tarde. Miró a su costado, donde Isuzo dormía acurrucada junto a él. Sintió rabia consigo mismo. Ella era una chica estupenda, en todo sentido, pero no la amaba, estaba seguro de eso. Lo que sentía por ella no se podía comparar con lo que experimentaba cuando estaba junto con Asuka o Rei... el pensar en ellas trajo a su mente otro asunto que debía resolver, pero este no era el momento de pensar en eso... ahora debía enfocarse en Isuzo. Faltaban cuatro días para que ella dejara Japón y estaba decidido a hacer que fueran inolvidables para ella... era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertar a la chica, cogió algo de ropa y fue al baño para darse una ducha y refrescarse un poco. Al rato después se metió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo de comer. Estaba en eso cuando apareció Isuzo, vistiendo únicamente con una de sus camisas, cosa que le resultó tremendamente erótico, pero se obligó a apartar se tipo de pensamientos.

-- Pensé que dormías. Espero no haberte despertado –- dijo Shinji tratando de calmar su imaginación.

-- No te preocupes. ¿Qué estás cocinando?. Huele delicioso –- preguntó ella.

-- Okonomiyaki de Champiñones, espero te gusten –- dijo Shinji.

-- Me encantan¿Quieres que te ayude?

-- No hace falta, ya casi estoy listo.

-- Entonces tomaré un baño¿De acuerdo?

Shinji asintió y la chica fue al baño. Luego de un rato, estaban disfrutando de un delicioso almuerzo mientras conversaban. Hubo como un acuerdo silencioso entre ellos de no tocar lo que pudiera entristecerlos. Les quedaban cuatro días juntos y decidieron disfrutarlos, eso era lo único que les importaba en ese momento.

Luego de comer fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Recorrieron un rato el distrito comercial, pero dentro de poco rato debieron dejar el lugar. Muy a su pesar, Isuzo debía regresar a su casa para que pudiera arreglar algunas de sus cosas. Shinji la dejó frente a su casa y se despido de ella con un beso. La vio entrar en su casa con un dejo de tristeza y algo de vergüenza... era una buena chica... si las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes... pero la vida no se caracteriza por ser justa.

Shinji dio un suspiro de resignación, se colocó sus anteojos oscuros y se fue caminando cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, solo iba donde lo llevaban los pies, ya que su cabeza estaba ocupada en lo que había ocurrido más temprano. Aún podía recordar el llanto de Isuzo, luego esa mirada que le llegó hasta lo más profundo del alma y luego... luego... no sabía si fue un error o no, el haber accedido a estar con ella, pero de alguna forma eso lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor. No podía asegurarlo, pero le pareció que con ese acto, Isuzo le demostró que lo perdonaba, que todo estaba bien... que estaban en paz.

Shinji levantó la vista al cielo con resignación. Ya no había nada que hacer. La suerte estaba echada. Lo único que podía hacer, era tratar de que los últimos día de Isuzo en Japón, fueran inolvidables. Entonces se dio cuenta de a donde lo habían llevado sus pasos. Estaba frente al complejo de edificios donde vivía Rei... Las imágenes de la pelea con Barney-Angel volvieron a su mente y recordó en el estado en que había quedado el EVA-00, tirado en el suelo y sin brazos.

Muy a su pesar, dejó su problema con Isuzo de lado y se encaminó al edificio de Rei. Era algo que debía hacer. Tenía que saber si estaba bien, o no se quedaría tranquilo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pequeño departamento estaba vacío, y conociendo a la dueña, lo más probable es que estuviera en NERV. Estaba algo decepcionado al no haberla encontrado, pero eso quería decir que estaba bien, sino, estaría recostada descansando.

Shinji paseó la vista por el lugar y como de costumbre, era un tiradero. En ese sentido, Rei era muy parecida a Misato. Las dos eran un desastre como dueñas de casa. Miró la hora y eran las 5:02 de la tarde. Aún era temprano, miró todo ese desorden, lo pensó unos momentos y finalmente se decidió y puso manos a la obra. Cuando eran las 5:40 de la tarde, el departamento de Rei relucía de limpio, entonces se abocó a preparar algo de comer. Como Rei era vegetariana solo encontró verduras y vegetales en la nevera, así que haciendo uso de algo de ingenio, logró preparar un rico plato vegetariano.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Shinji miró su obra y sonrió. El departamento había cambiado considerablemente, estaba mucho mas acogedor que antes y con un rico aroma a comida recién preparada. Miró la hora y al ver que ya se hacía un poco tarde, no le quedó otra mas que retirarse. Muy a su pesar, dejó una nota sobre el escritorio para Rei y salió del departamento, llevándose las bolsas con la basura que había juntado al limpiar.

Por una de estas cosas del destino, cuando Shinji dio la vuelta a la esquina, apareció por la calle de enfrente una linda chica de cabello azul claro, caminando hacia el mismo edificio que Shinji había dejado segundos antes.

Al entrar a su departamento, Rei Ayanami se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Su normalmente lúgubre y desordenado departamento estaba reluciente de limpio y completamente ordenado, y como si fuera poco, había comida vegetariana recién preparada en la cocina y a primera vista, se veía deliciosa.

Para Rei no fue muy difícil deducir quien era el responsable de todo eso, sospechas que quedaron confirmadas al ver la nota sobre su escritorio.

_¡HOLA REI!_

_PASE A VERTE PARA SABER DE TI Y COMO TE ENCONTRABAS, PERO NO TE ENCONTRÉ EN CASA. ESPERO QUE ESTÉS BIEN. NOS VEMOS MAÑANA EN LA ESCUELA._

_SHINJI._

_P.D.: ME TOME LA LIBERTAD DE ORDENAR UN POCO TU DEPARTAMENTO Y DE PREPARAR ALGO DE COMER. ESPERO NO TE MOLESTE._

Rei observó la nota por un momento y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. La guardo con delicadeza dentro de un cuaderno y fue a la cocina por algo de comer. Si conocía bien a Shinji, la comida debía estar deliciosa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka no era una chica feliz. Ya estaban por ser las 7:00 de la tarde, estaba muerta de hambre y no tenía la mínima intención de comer esas horribles comidas preparadas de Misato. Bien, siempre podía ir a la cocinar y prepararse algo de comer... no, no estaba de ánimo. No después de la humillación del día anterior. Le hervía la sangre de solo recordar que fue apaleada por... por... "BARNEY", y como si fuera poco, la cosa esa fue eliminada por "Shinji el Invencible" convertido ahora en "Shinji el Francotirador". Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Misato respecto a eso. No era justo que Shinji estuviera recibiendo un entrenamiento especial y que le estuvieran enseñando cosas que a ella no.

La pelirroja decayó un poco el semblante. Había pasado todo un día y el muy miserable de Shinji no había venido a verla. Ni siquiera un mísero llamado por teléfono para preguntar cómo estaba. Después de lo que ocurrió en los vestidores, esperaba que al menos el muy tonto cambiara un poco su actitud y se acercara más a ella, pero nada. Al menos había tenido una buena noticia. Hikari había ido a visitarla en la tarde (con Touji, para su desgracia) y le contó que la Vaca Lechera se iba a vivir a Paris. No cabía en su felicidad por la noticia, hasta que Hikari le contó sobre la escenita que le montó la Vaca Lechera a Shinji y como él se la había llevado a solo Dios sabe donde... y ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez ese era el motivo por el que Shinji no daba señales de vida.

/ DingDong /

Asuka respiró pesadamente y fue hasta la puerta para ver quien molestaba ahora. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al objeto de sus quebraderos de cabeza, parado ante su puerta.

-- ¡Shinji!

-- ¡Hola Asuka!

-- ...hola.

-- ¿Puedo pasar?

-- ...si, claro, pasa.

Shinji entró al departamento y sintió un arrebato de nostalgia. Como extrañaba ese lugar. Vivir con Kaji no era malo, de hecho, tenía sus ventajas, ejem, pero no se comparaba con los viejos tiempos cuando vivía en este departamento.

-- Gggaaaahhhh.

-- ¡Pen-Pen! -- dijo Shinji tomando en brazos al pingüino que aleteaba a sus pies -– Yo también te eché de menos.

-- Ejem, y... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -– preguntó Asuka cruzándose de brazos.

Shinji bajó a Pen-Pen y se volteó para ver a Asuka.

-- Vine a... saber cómo estabas...eehh, ayer no pude visitarte. Me dijeron que estabas sedada.

Asuka se sonrojó levemente al escuchar eso. Eso quería decir que Shinji se preocupaba por ella. Había ido a verla ayer en el hospital y hoy estaba aquí para saber de ella, pese al drama que tenía con su noviecita.

-- ¿Estás bien? –- preguntó Shinji

-- ... si, si, estoy bien. No me pasó nada grave.

-- Me alegra escuchar eso.

Por unos segundos se hizo un tenso silencio en la sala, hasta que...

-- ¡GGRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!

Asuka se puso furiosamente roja ante esa protesta de su estómago por comida, mientras que Shinji hacía lo mejor que podía para no reír y ganarse un golpe Made in Asuka.

-- Ejem... tal parece que tienes hambre –- dijo Shinji, haciendo que el sonrojo de la pelirroja aumentara –- Conociendo este lugar, no debe haber nada de comer aparte de esas horribles comidas instantáneas de Misato. ¿Verdad?

A Asuka no le quedó mas que asentir de mala gana.

-- ¿Quieres que prepare la cena?. La verdad es que yo también estoy hambriento y quiero algo de comer.

La radiante sonrisa de Asuka fue toda la respuesta que Shinji necesitó para ir a la cocina y ponerse manos a la obra.

Asuka miraba desde la sala a Shinji moverse diestramente en la cocina. Parecía que fue hace siglos la última vez que Shinji había estado ahí cocinando algo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Bien, como esto no era algo que ocurriera muy a menudo últimamente, decidió hacerlo un poco más llevadero.

-- ¿Quieres que te ayude, Shinji? –- preguntó Asuka.

De más está decir que Shinji quedó completamente sorprendido. Ante él estaba la misma Asuka risueña de hace unos días atrás. Shinji no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ante esa tierna mirada y esa sonrisa que le hizo recordar la suavidad de sus labios. Shinji apartó la vista furiosamente rojo y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, mientras rogaba con toda su alma no cambiar de personalidad o Asuka de seguro lo mataba ahí mismo.

Luego de un rato, Shinji ya estaba más calmado y preparaba una contundente y abundante cena, no porque fueran a comer tanto (bueno, él si. Tenía que recuperar calorías perdidas) era más bien para dejar comida para el día siguiente, y evitarle a Asuka una enfermedad estomacal, por culpa de las comidas de Misato.

Para Shinji, el preparar la cena fue algo realmente agradable. Asuka se estaba comportando de una forma muy poco usual, y se dio cuenta de que no era algo fingido. Esta ERA Asuka. Estaba viendo un lado de ella que no conocía y que no creyó que tuviera... y no podía negar que se sentía muy cómodo con ella, además, era bastante divertida.

Misato casi se va de espaldas cuando entró a la sala y vio a Shinji y Asuka riendo en la cocina mientras preparaban la cena. Era algo que jamás esperó ver, pero luego de asimilarlo, esbozó una sonrisa. No sabía qué rayos pasaba, pero al parecer, Asuka estaba mostrando una parte de sí, que no había mostrado antes y Shinji se veía bastante cómodo con ella... y en verdad hacían una linda pareja.

Al rato, el trío estaba disfrutando de una deliciosa cena, como en los viejos tiempos... bueno, ni tan como en los viejos tiempos. Asuka no molestó a Shinji como solía hacerlo, así que pudieron conversar y ponerse al día. Eso si, a Asuka le extrañó que Shinji no hubiera tocado el tema de la Vaca Lechera.

-- Bien, ya se hace tarde. Será mejor que me vaya -– dijo Shinji, aprontándose a partir.

-- No tienes porque irte. Puedes dormir aquí ¿Verdad Misato? –- dijo Asuka.

-- ...si, claro... no hay problema. Puedes usar tu antiguo cuarto –- dijo Misato, sorprendida por la salida de Asuka.

-- Bueno... gracias, pero... no creo que sea conveniente...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún no sabía cómo lo habían convencido de esto, pero ahora estaba recostado en su antigua cama, dentro de su antigua habitación, junto a la habitación de Asuka y cerca de la de Misato... NO, tenía que apartar esos pensamientos o podía ocurrir algo imprevisto... como saltar sobre Asuka dispuesto a darle hasta decir basta. Definitivamente no era buena idea. Asuka de seguro lo mataría antes de siquiera haberse bajado los pantalones.

El pensar en eso le recordó lo que había pasado esa tarde, la mirada de Isuzo... se le apretó el corazón y se maldijo a si mismo. Ella era una estupenda chica y él había sido el peor novio que pudo haber encontrado... pero al menos sería un novio ejemplar los próximos días, era una promesa. Con eso en mente, se levantó silenciosamente y fue hasta la habitación de Misato, con mucha cautela para no despertar a Asuka.

Como era de esperar, Misato estaba bajo un enredo de cobijas y lo que creyó era su cabeza, al destaparla, resultaron ser sus pies. Cuando ubicó la cabeza de Misato, intentó despertarla, pero nada. Intentó dándole un fuerte zamarrón, pero nada. Bien, sabía que esto podía pasar. Lo único que despertaría a Misato, era una N2 explotando junto a su cabeza, aunque... sonrió travieso.

El haber estado sexualmente relacionado con su tutota le había hecho conocerla más... íntimamente, por lo que sabía cuales eran sus preferencias sexuales. Qué le gustaba hacer y que no, cómo le gustaba hacerlo y... también conoció cuales eran sus puntos "SENSIBLES". Así que metió una mano bajo las cobijas y...

Misato dio un salto al sentir como cierta parte de su cuerpo emitió una fuerte reacción de tipo sexual, y miró con ojos desorbitados al causante de dicha reacción.

-- ...¿Shinji? tú... ¿Qué...?

-- Tranquila. No estoy pensando nada raro. Es solo que no despertabas y no se me ocurrió ninguna otra forma de hacerlo –- dijo Shinji en voz baja.

-- ...si, bien... ¿Qué pasa? -– preguntó Misato, tratando de calmar su respiración.

-- Tengo que pedirte un favor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka se despertó cerca de las 2:00 de la madrugada. Había intentado dormir, pero solo lo había logrado a intervalos. Imaginaba que era por tener a Shinji durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado... si, debía ser eso.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de Shinji. Tenía ganas de verlo y hablar con él. Si estaba dormido, mala suerte para él. Lo despertaría y lo obligaría a levantarse para conversar, pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar la puerta de su cuarto abierta y a nadie en su interior. Pensó que Shinji había ido al baño, así que fue a esperarlo en la sala y se encontró con que había alguien en la terraza. Era Shinji.

Al salir encontró a Shinji apoyado en la varando, mirando el cielo estrellado de Tokio-3 con un rostro entre triste y pensativo. Decidió omitir cualquier comentario y se ganó junto a él a contemplar las estrellas.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada. Asuka sabía que Shinji sabía que ella estaba a su lado, pero él parecía ignorarla. Eso la enfadó un poco y sintió ganas de darle un palmetazo en la cabeza. Entonces se percató de que Shinji estaba con una cerveza en una mano. ¿Desde cuando se le había pegado el habito de Misato?

-- Necesitaba algo fuerte –- dijo Shinji, como leyendo el pensamiento de Asuka y sin apartar la vista del cielo.

-- ¿Puedo?

Shinji le pasó la lata de cerveza a Asuka y esta echó un trago. Estaba helada y amarga, pero debió reconocer que la refrescó. Miró a Shinji y este seguía con él mismo semblante.

-- ¿No te parecen lindas las estrellas? –- preguntó Shinji, cortando el tren de pensamientos de Asuka -- Años atrás, cuando era niño, miraba las estrellas por la noche desde la ventana de mi cuarto... soñaba con algún día volverme el capitán de una nave espacial y explorar el espacio.

Asuka miraba Shinji sin entender. No sabía a donde quería llegar con eso, pero algo dentro de ella se removió al escucharlo.

-- Iba a ser el capitán de una nave espectacular, que fuera rápida y bien armada, en caso de que alguien quisiera meterse conmigo... y recorrería de planeta en planeta juntando una tripulación de valientes deseosos de aventuras, igual que yo... al final, fue solo eso... un sueño... las cosas nunca son como uno quiere... ¿Verdad?

-- ¿Shinji?

-- Me decepcioné cuando supe que mi sueño nunca se realizaría... solo era un niño, pero me dolió saberlo... no se puede comparar, pero ella debió sentirse así cuando...cuando supo que yo no la quería como ella me quiere a mi... soy de lo peor... ¿Verdad?

Auska finalmente entendió lo que él estaba tratando de decir. Una parte de ella se alegró, pero otra solidarizó con Isuzo. Se veía que la chica quería a Shinji y de seguro debía ser algo difícil para ella toda esta situación.

-- No... no lo eres... si la hubieras engañado, entonces serías de lo peor... hiciste lo correcto... si ella en verdad te quiere, entonces lo entenderá –- dijo Asuka, aún sin creer lo que había dicho.

-- Gracias.

Asuka vio una lágrima correr por la mejilla de Shinji, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó junto a él, contemplando las estrellas por otro largo rato.

-- ... Shinji.

-- ¿Si?

-- Si alguna vez llegas a ser el capitán de una nave espacial... ¿Me dejarías ser tu primer oficial?

-- Por supuesto... señorita Spock.

-- Gracias... Capitán Tyler.

****

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Y aquí tenemos otro capítulo serio y sentimentaloide. Sé que la idea de este fic es hacer algo divertido, pero hay ciertos enredos de Shinji que no se pueden solucionar sin algo de seriedad. Por lo de Isuzo, tal vez a alguno no le guste la forma en que la estoy sacando o parezca precipitada, pero es algo que tenía decidido desde el principio. La forma en que ella sale de la vida de Shinji le va a dejar algunas cosas en que reflexionar. Ya estaba bueno que empezara a hacerlo.

Cuando Shinji llama a Asuka "**Señorita Spock"** es una clara alusión al "**Señor Spock" **de la serie estadounidense, **Viaje a las Estrellas.**

Cuando Asuka llama a Shinji "**Capitán Tyler"** es en alusión a la serie **Tyler, Capitán Irresponsable**, que trata sobre el capitán de una nave espacial, que se caracteriza por ser un completo idiota y un parrandero de primera (¿Les recuerda a alguien?), pero en el fondo es bastante inteligente, solo que lo demuestra de una forma muy poco ortodoxa. Si no han visto la serie, se las recomiendo, pasaran un buen rato.


	33. Chapter 33

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XXXIII: "UN FINAL ANUNCIADO (Parte I)"**

Asuka despertó al sentir ruido en la habitación de al lado. Miró su reloj despertador y aún faltaba para las 7:00 de la mañana. La curiosidad de la pelirroja se despertó en forma inmediata, saltó de la cama y fue hasta el cuarto de Shinji. El susodicho no estaba, por lo que imaginó que había ido al baño, así que lo esperó en la sala.

El efectivamente, Shinji apareció ya vestido unos pocos minutos después.

-- ¿Qué haces en pie tan temprano? –- preguntó Auska.

-- Bien, debo regresar al departamento de Kaji, cambiarme de ropa, preparar mis cosas para la escuela y... ver si alcanzo a hacer algunos de los deberes –- dijo Shinji apenado.

-- Oh, entiendo...

-- Bueno, es mejor que me marche. Nos vemos en la escuela –- dijo Shinji y pasó junto a Asuka.

-- ¡Espera!

-- ¿Qué pasa?

Shinji vio a Asuka desaparecer dentro de su cuarto y luego salir con paquete apretado contra su pecho. Por suerte para Asuka, el pasillo estaba en penumbra, por lo que Shinji no vio el sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando le tendió el paquete.

-- Es la ropa que me prestaste el otro día.

-- Ah, si, la ropa... gracias -– dijo Shinji algo apenado, recordando el beso que compartió con Asuka.

-- Deberías vestir así mas a menudo –- dijo Asuka, con una pequeña sonrisa -- El negro te sienta bien. Te ves mas... atractivo.

Shinji quedó congelado. Asuka Langley le había lanzado un piropo... a él. Por su parte Asuka estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Había usado cada átomo de energía para poder decir eso... pero es que era verdad. El muy idiota se veía estupendo de negro.

Por un momento, ambos jóvenes se miraron sin moverse. Asuka esperando alguna reacción de Shinji, y el susodicho sin saber que hacer para devolverle la atención, hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Era técnicamente UN SUICIDIO, pero por alguna razón, presintió que por esta vez, su vida no correría peligro. Dio un paso hacia Asuka, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-- Gracias –- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Asuka estaba sorprendida, y a la vez encantada. En eso vio la sonrisa de Shinji, y estrechó los ojos.

-- ¿Aún llevas esa cosa que monitoréa tu cerebro? -– preguntó Asuka.

-- ...si, está pegado a mi piel. Para cambiarlo, Ritsuko tiene que sacarlo con un bisturí –- dijo Shinji, sin saber a que iba todo eso.

Asuka tomó su muñeca para ver la pulsera... estaba en Azul. Era él, el verdadero Shinji. Finalmente Asuka se permitió sonreír con libertad y le regaló una linda sonrisa a Shinji.

-- Solo quería estar segura... Capitán Tyler -– dijo casi riendo.

-- Entiendo –- dijo Shinji, esbozando una sonrisa y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-- Pero eso no quiere decir que puedas llegar y besarme cuando se te de la gana –- dijo Asuka, arrinconando a Shinji en la puerta y acercando su rostro al de él, con una sonrisa seductora.

-- Co...como digas –- logró decir Shinji, tragando con dificultad –- Se...será mejor que... que me vaya, yo...

-- ¿Arrancando otra vez Kinder? –- preguntó Asuka, aumentando su sonrisa seductora.

La boca de Asuka estaba tan cerca, que Shinji, podía sentir su dulce aliento. Cosa que lo remeció por entero. Soltó el paquete, tomó a Asuka de la cintura y la besó.

Asuka respondió inmediatamente y se fundieron en un tierno beso, que se fue transformando en uno más apasionado. Ambos jóvenes estaban entregados por completo. Asuka pasó los brazos por el cuello de Shinji y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que este la abrazada de vuela y la apegaba hacia él. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que la falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse. Pero Asuka no alcanzó a recuperar el aliento, cuando Shinji la cargó en brazos y se encaminó por el pasillo.

-- ¿Que haces? –- preguntó Asuka, entre sorprendida y algo más.

-- _Voy a un lugar donde podamos estar más cómodos._

-- Pero... ¿Y Misato? -– preguntó Asuka, aún intoxica por el beso y la pasión.

-- _Es verdad. Ella está en casa... ¿Crees que quiera hacer un trío con nosotros?_

Asuka pestañeó un par de veces ante esa pregunta y miró a Shinji, que tenía una cara de degenerado, que de solo verla se le heló la sangre. Se soltó del agarre de Shinji y tomó su muñeca. La pulsera estaba en rojo... El Shinji Hentai.

-- _¿Qué pasa¿No quieres hacerlo con Misato? Puedo con las dos, no te preocupes... Ah, ya sé, no quieres compartirme con nadie. Lo hubieras dicho antes gatita, ven con papá..._

**¡PLAFF!. ¡STOMP!. ¡POFF!. ¡KATAPLUM!**

-- ¿QUÉ PASA? -– preguntó una despeinada, desarreglada y somnolienta Misato, que había aparecido por el pasillo arrastrando una cobija.

-- ¡NADA! –- gruñó Asuka, cerrando la puerta principal de un fuerte portazo.

-- ¿Y Shinji? -– preguntó Misato.

-- ¡QUE SE VAYA A LA MIERDA! –- gritó Asuka y se encerró en su cuarto de un portazo.

Afuera en el corredor. Un masacrado y destartalado Shinji estaba desparramado por el suelo, con el paquete de ropa como sombrero.

-- _¿Fue algo que dije?_ –- preguntó y se desmayó.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miraba el piso con el ceño fruncido mientras iba rumbo a la escuela. Aún estaba enojado por lo que había pasado en la mañana. Y es que no era su culpa que en el mejor momento se le hubiera escapado su "Otro Yo", además, fue Asuka la que empezó. Ella sabe que eso puede pasar si se le insinúan así, pero lo hizo... y después lo culpó a él. Muy conveniente.

-- ¡Aggghh, no entiendo a las mujeres! –- gritó Shinji, a nadie en especial.

-- Bienvenido al club -– dijo un tipo que iba pasando por ahí.

-- Chico. Si intentas entender a las mujeres, solo acabarás volviéndote loco. A las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, hay que quererlas. Recuerda lo que te digo -– dijo otro sujeto y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda antes de continuar su camino.

Shinji quedó de pie en medio de la acera sonrojado a la quinta potencia, mientras los demás transeúntes lo miraban con risitas burlescas. Tragándose su vergüenza, Shinji siguió su camino a la escuela con las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba al suelo, pero tomando nota mental del último comentario que le dijeron, ya que lo encontró bastante atinado. En eso vio un par de pies delante de él y se detuvo para no chocar. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos escarlata mirándolo fijamente.

-- ¡Rei!

-- Hola –- dijo la chica con su tono de voz frío de siempre.

-- Ho, hola... yo... hola...

Rei lo miró fijamente y continuó rumbo a la escuela. Shinji miró a la chica por un momento. Ella era un verdadero misterio, algo así como una Caja de Pandora. Solo Dios sabe lo que ocultaba debajo de toda esa apatía y seriedad, aunque eso es lo que más le atraía de ella, el misterio... recordó lo que le dijo ese ultimo sujeto y concordó con él. Si intentaba entender a Rei, de seguro terminaba loco. Bueno, al menos trataría de conocerla mejor.

Shinji apuró la marcha y alcanzó a Rei. La miró de reojo. Ella iba tan seria como siempre, aún así, era hermosa, sobre todo cuando sonreía, se veía bellísima cuando sonreía.

-- Gracias –- dijo Rei de repente.

-- ¿Qué? –- dijo Shinji, sorprendido al escucharla hablar.

-- Gracias... por lo de ayer.

-- Ah, eso... no, no fue nada. Espero no haberte molestado –- dijo Shinji algo apenado.

-- Tú nunca me molestas.

Shinji sintió un remezón al escuchar eso de labios de Rei.

-- Lamento no haber estado. Me hubiera gustado verte –- dijo Rei.

-- ...a mi también... digo, también me hubiera gustado verte –- dijo Shinji, sorprendido por lo que la chica le había dicho -– Tú... ¿Estás bien?. Lo dijo por la pelea del lunes.

-- Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte. Por cierto, me alegra que salieras de prisión.

-- Si, yo también me alegro. Ahora puedo dormir sin la preocupación de que las ratas se suban a mi cama en las noches. No es muy agradable despertar por la mañana y encontrar una rata durmiendo junto a ti -– dijo Shinji con cara de resignación.

Rei miró a Shinji con ojos interrogantes al escuchar ese comentario, y luego contra todo pronóstico, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Shinji quedó embobado al ver la sonrisa de Rei, así de pequeñita, esa sonrisa hizo que su rostro se iluminara.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo por un momento. Rei, con una mirada divertida y Shinji fascinado por la belleza de la chica, sobre todo por sus labios carnosos que invitaban a besarla... no supo como, pero de pronto se encontró acercando el rostro al de ella. Se acercó lentamente hasta estar a milímetros de sus labios. Podía sentir la respiración de Rei haciéndole cosquillas, sentir su aliento mezclándose con el de él. Finalmente acortó la distancia hasta rozar sus labios y comenzaron a darse suaves besos, casi como si fueran caricias, hasta que quedaron atrapados en un beso mas profundo.

Al separarse ambos bajaron el rostro mientras recuperaban el aliento. Al alzar la vista, Shinji se encontró con la mirada de Rei, una mirada dulce, pero a la vez interrogante. Eso lo desconcertó.

-- Debemos apurarnos. Las clases están por comenzar –- dijo Rei y siguió su camino.

Shinji parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido. Sin saber como tomar la actitud de la chica.

-- Cuando aclares tu mente. Házmelo saber –- dijo Rei mirándolo de medio lado con una diminuta sonrisa, entonces siguió su camino.

Shinji quedó en mitad de la acera mirando a la chica con los ojos convertidos en dos puntitos, la ropa medio desarreglada y un poco despeinado.

-- Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres –- dijo Shinji y siguió a Rei rumbo a la escuela.

Un poco más atrás, una chica de hermosa cabellera de color rojo, miraba la escena con una mirada de furia y los ojos convertidos en dos flamas.

-- Maldita Muñeca –- dijo entre dientes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La escuela, lugar donde por lo general los jóvenes van para llenar su mente de conocimientos, en este caso distaba mucho de eso. El profesor contaba por trillonésima vez, su expedición a lo que una vez fue conocido como la antártica. Como era de suponer, los alumnos estaban en cualquier parte menos poniendo atención, cosa que al anciano maestro parecía darle lo mismo, ya que estaba en su propio mundo alejado de la realidad.

Algunos conversaban, otros jugaban a las cartas, otros leían revistas, habían dos jugando shogi, otros dormían, Touji se mandaba mensajes románticos con Hikari por sus computadoras y Kensuke y otro grupo criticaban el desempeño de su selección de fútbol, mientras Shinji pretendía ponerles atención, ya que su mente estaba en otra parte. Los momentos vividos con Asuka y Rei le remordían la conciencia a causa de cierta novia que había estado esperándolo en la puerta de la escuela. Por suerte ella no le dijo nada al verlo llegar con Rei. La apatía y seriedad de Rei contribuyó para eso. Pero no por eso se sentía menos mal.

-- La selección de fútbol debe estar llegando al aeropuerto en estos momentos.

-- Mejor que no hubieran vuelto. No sirven para nada ¿Cómo es posible que se comieran 12 goles?

-- Oye, que no estaban jugando con cualquiera, era Brasil.

-- Aún así, SON 12 GOLES. Te aseguro que estos no llegan al mundial.

-- Y pensar que íbamos a organizar un Mundial con Korea el 2002, pero gracias al Segundo Impacto quedó en nada y los mundiales se cancelaron.

-- Agradece que la FIFA volvió a organizarlos. Mira que las Olimpiadas de Invierno pasaron a la historia definitivamente.

-- En todo caso ¿Dónde las ibas a organizar? No queda nieve en casi ninguna parte, idiota.

-- Jajajajajajajaja...

-- ¿Qué opinas tú Shinji? –- peguntó un alegre Kensuke, pero el susodicho no respondía -- ¿Shinji?... ¡SHINJI!

-- Ah¿qué? –- dijo Shinji regresando a la tierra.

-- Hombre¿Qué te pasa?. Estabas en la luna –- dijo Kensuke.

Shinji no alcanzó a responder ya que su celular comenzó a sonar. Todos voltearon hacia Shinji, incluso el maestro detuvo su relato. El susodicho respondió y sus ojos se agrandaron al escuchar a la persona al otro lado de la línea. Al colgar, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo al maestro que no era nada importante. El hombre continuó su relato y los demás siguieron con lo suyo, salvo una pelirroja que miró a Shinji con ojos estrechos. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que tramaba algo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A diferencia de otras veces, Misato entró al estacionamiento de la escuela con mucho cuidado para no llamar la atención, se bajó de su deportivo azul y se adentro en los pasillos de la escuela. Sabía que lo que estaba apunto de hacer era una locura, pero en el fondo sentía que se lo debía a esa chica Isuzo, ya que pese a saber que era la novia oficial de Shinji, igual se había relacionado con él. Es cierto que lo de ellos había sido algo de amigos, nada mas, y no iban a sacarlo de ese contexto, pero sentía que le debía algo a la chica, así que esta era su manera de devolverle la mano.

Después de conversar con el director, se encaminó al salón de la chica junto con el hombre y este golpeo la puerta antes de entrar.

-- Disculpe por interrumpir su clase profesor Terada, pero alguien desea conversar con una de sus alumnas –- dijo el director apareciendo por la puerta y creando el murmullo de los alumnos.

Misato entró al salón caminando en forma marcial y escrutó a los alumnos con rostro serio, encontró a quien buscaba y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella.

-- ¿Isuzo Masaki? -– preguntó con seriedad.

-- S, si... soy yo –- respondió Isuzo, un tanto intimidada.

-- Soy la Mayor Misato Katsuragi. Jefa de Operaciones de NERV –- dijo Misato mostrándole su credencial –- Toma tus cosas, debes acompañarme -– dijo Misato y se encaminó a la puerta. Al ver que la chica no se movía y que la miraba con cierto temor, le dijo -– No te preocupes. Solo necesito conversar algunas cosas contigo, vamos, no tengo todo el día.

Isuzo se puso temerosamente de pie y siguió a Misato hasta salir del salón. Los murmullos de los alumnos crecieron en intensidad y al profesor le costó bastante volver a poner orden en el salón. Afuera, Misato se despedía del director, que le decía a Isuzo que no se preocupara, que solo le harían unas preguntas, luego de lo cual, se retiró a su oficina.

Misato condujo a Isuzo hacia la salida, pero al ver desaparecer al director, tomó a la chica de un brazo y la llevó de regreso por el pasillo hasta quedar frente al salón de Shinji. En ese momento Isuzo miró a Misato extrañada, pero esta le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-- Quédate aquí y no dejes que te vean –- susurró Misato y golpeó a la puerta antes de entrar.

Desde afuera, Isuzo escuchó el grito entusiasmado de los chicos y tuvo que luchar consigo misma para no asomarse a ver lo que ocurría dentro.

-- ¡MISATO-SAN! -– gritaron los chicos con los ojos convertidos en dos corazoncitos mientras babeaban el piso. Obviamente que a las chicas presentes esto no les gustó para nada.

-- ¡Silencio jóvenes! –- dijo el maestro y luego miró a Misato –- Estamos en medio de una...

-- Siento interrumpirlo –- dijo Misato mostrándole su identificación -- Soy la Mayor Misato Katsuragi. Jefa de Operaciones de NERV, y estoy aquí para llevarme a uno de sus alumnos. Shinji, toma tus cosas, tienes que acompañarme.

Shinji obedeció de inmediato a su tutora y se aprontó a salir.

-- Pero, estamos en clase -– protestó el maestro.

-- Lo sé, pero como usted sabe, Shinji es un Piloto EVA y su deber con NERV, está por sobre sus deberes escolares. No se preocupe, ya hablé con el director sobre esto. Una vez mas, lamento las molestias. Vamos Shinji –- dijo Misato.

Misato se encaminó a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que cierta pelirroja también la seguía.

-- ¿Adónde crees que vas Asuka?

-- Contigo, por supuesto.

-- ¿Es que no escuchaste?. Sólo necesito a Shinji.

-- ¿Y desde cuando lo necesitan solo a él? –- preguntó Asuka con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido -– Yo también soy piloto EVA, y estoy mucho mejor preparada que este Hentai.

-- Asuka, no tengo tiempo para esto, así que **VUELVE A TU PUESTO Y DEJA DE MOLESTAR.**

Asuka tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y volver a su puesto entre las risitas disimuladas de los demás.

Al salir, Shinji vio a una extrañada Isuzo que iba a preguntar que pasaba, pero alcanzó a hacerla callar y se la llevó a la salida rápidamente escoltados por Misato, que miraba para todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie mas los veía. Al llegar afuera se subieron al deportivo de Misato y se fueron de la escuela lo más rápido que pudieron.

-- Bien, ya que dejamos la escuela¿Me podrían explicar lo que está pasando? –- preguntó Isuzo.

-- Cumpliendo uno de tus sueños –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, sentado adelante con Misato y le tendió una muda de ropa.

Isuzo miró a Shinji sin entender y luego miró la ropa, que resultó ser un uniforme femenino de NERV.

-- Es un uniforme de Operaria de Nivel 3, pero te permitirá pasar desapercibida en el complejo, solo trata de no llamar demasiado la atención y has todo lo que Shinji te diga -– dijo Misato mirándola por el retrovisor.

-- ¿Qué, pero...?

-- Hace un tiempo me dijiste que te gustaría conocer donde trabajo y el interior del Geo-Frente. Bien, ahora podrás hacerlo –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

-- Pero... tú dijiste que ningún civil podía pasar.

-- Para eso es esa ropa –- dijo Misato -– Mira. Yo no debería estar haciendo esto, pero Shinji me contó lo que pasa. Sé que te vas el viernes y... bueno... por esta vez haré una excepción.

-- No sé que decir –- dijo Isuzo sorprendida.

-- No digas nada, solo cámbiate de ropa, ya estamos por llegar –- dijo Shinji.

Isuzo miró a Shinji con ojos llorosos y le regaló una sonrisa, luego de lo cual comenzó a quitarse el uniforme escolar. Shinji se volteó hacia delante y también comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Shinji, pon atención. Le di el día libre a Clinton y Reagan, así que no te preocupes por ellos. Tu padre y el Comandante Fuyutsuki están en una conferencia en Tokio-2 y llegan en la noche, así que solo debes cuidarte de no toparte con Ritsuko. Ella es la única que puede darte problemas. Si algo pasa, Dios no lo quiera, comunícate conmigo o con Kaji. El también está al tanto de esto -– dijo Misato y luego miró a Isuzo –- Isuzo, solo actúa con naturalidad, hazle caso a Shinji y todo saldrá bien. Estaré esperándolos aquí en 4 horas. Sean puntuales.

Luego de esas últimas indicaciones los tres salieron del deportivo azul, y Misato se perdió por una de las salidas del estacionamiento.

-- Bien¿Nos vamos? -– preguntó Shinji, ahora vestido con la tenida negra que le devolvió Asuka y la chaqueta roja de NERV que le dejó Misato cuando estaba encarcelado. Como Shinji pertenecía a la Sección de Operaciones, no había problema en que la usara, pero le quitó los galones del cuello.

-- ¿Estas seguro que todo estará bien? -– preguntó Isuzo, vestida con un uniforme de NERV, similar al de Maya.

-- Por supuesto. Solo actúa natural, vamos.

Ambos jóvenes se adentraron en el complejo y se perdieron por un pasillo.

Shinji comenzó a pasear a Isuzo por algunas de las áreas de NERV, y tal como habían imaginado, Isuzo pasó completamente desapercibida. Fueron a un gimnasio, la piscina, los salones de tiro, donde Isuzo hizo un par de disparos, pero sin mucha puntería. También pasaron por los campos de entrenamiento, donde Shinji era entrenado por el Mayor Mason. Luego fueron por algo de comer a la cafetería y se fueron a comer al mirador donde hace unos días Shinji fue con Clinton y Reagan.

-- Este lugar es hermoso, y la vista es preciosa –- dijo Isuzo mirando por los ventanales que dominaban todo el Geo-Frente –- No sabía que hubiera un lago aquí abajo... este lugar es increíble. Es una pena que no esté abierto para que pueda venir la gente.

-- Es un complejo militar. Todo aquí está restringido –- dijo Shinji.

Comieron conversando de todo un poco, pero sin tocar el tema de la partida de Isuzo, solo disfrutaban del momento.

Luego de un rato siguieron con el recorrido, y Shinji llevó a Isuzo a un lugar que ella jamás hubiera imaginado. Al cruzar una puerta quedó frente a un ventanal desde donde se podían ver desde lo alto a tres gigantescas máquinas de aspecto humanoide. Isuzo apoyó las manos en el ventanal mientras observaba con ojos desorbitados a las tres Evangelions.

-- Son... enormes...

-- Lo mismo dije cuando las vi por primera vez.

-- Esas son...

-- El Arma Multipropósito Definitiva creada por el hombre. El Humanoide Artificial Evangelion. Pero preferimos llamarlos EVAS, es mas corto –- dijo Shinji.

-- Es la primera vez que los veo... son impresionantes... ¿Cuál es el que piloteas tú?

-- El EVA-01. El que está al centro. El EVA-02 lo pilotea Asuka, es el rojo de la derecha, y el EVA-00 lo pilotea Rei, es el azul de la izquierda.

-- Si no lo viera con mis propio ojos no lo creería... ¿Podemos ir allá y verlos de cerca?

-- Imposible. Solo puede bajar el personal autorizado. Antes de entrar una máquina revisa tu credencial y otra tus huellas digitales. Es un área de máxima seguridad -– dijo Shinji -– Vamos. No podemos estar mucho rato aquí.

Isuzo se apartó renuentemente del ventanal y siguió a Shinji a otra área del complejo. Luego de un rato estaban fuera de las instalaciones de NERV, en el mismo Geo-Frente. Fueron a la huerta de Kaji, pero no lo encontraron, eso si, Isuzo quedó fascinada con las sandías de Kaji.

Caminaron por un rato adentrándose entre los árboles mientras Shinji le contaba a Isuzo como aprendió a saltar en paracaídas, saltando desde el techo del Geo-Frente. También le contó como aprendió a nadar y bucear, y como se había sumergido hasta el fondo del lago con el Mayor Mason.

-- ¿Entonces se puede nadar aquí? -– preguntó Isuzo, mirando el hermoso paisaje que se extendía ante ella.

-- Por supuesto.

-- ¿Viene mucha gente por aquí?

-- No, por lo general nadie viene aquí a estas horas... ¿por qué? –- preguntó Shinji intrigado.

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando vio a Isuzo quitándose la ropa.

-- ¿Qué haces?

-- Quitándome la ropa para entrar a nadar –- respondió Isuzo divertida lanzándole las bragas.

Shinji quedó congelado viendo a Isuzo entrar desnuda al agua, con las bragas de la chica sobre su cabeza.

-- ¿Qué esperas Shinji? El agua está deliciosa, ven aquí.

Shinji miró a todos lados pero no se veía a nadie, como él dijo, a esas horas nadie andaba por ahí, además, ellos estaban en una parte relativamente apartada. Lo consideró por un momento y luego se quitó la ropa y entró al agua de un salto.

Rieron, jugaron, nadaron, se lanzaron agua y flotaron boca arriba por largo rato uno al lado del otro tomados de las manos, finalmente salieron del agua y se recostaron en la hierva para secarse antes de vestirse otra vez.

-- Gracias Shinji... por traerme aquí y mostrarme todo esto -– dijo Isuzo, recostándose de lado para ver a Shinji.

-- No es nada.

-- No seas mentiroso. Tu amiga y tú, se están arriesgando mucho al traerme aquí.

-- Pero valió la pena.

-- Tienes razón –- dijo Isuzo con una sonrisa y se subió sobre Shinji, que estaba de espaldas con las manos detrás de la nuca.

-- Oye, que... -– la protesta de Shinji fue acallada con un beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

-- Creo que podemos hacer esta tarde un poco mas entretenida –- dijo Isuzo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Shinji miró a la chica y sonrió... si, en realidad se podía hacer más entretenida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Donde rayos se metieron esos dos? –- se preguntaba Misato mirando su reloj. Shinji e Isuzo llevaban casi 20 minutos de retraso. Solo esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada malo.

En eso, dos figuras aparecieron por una de las puertas y se encaminaron al deportivo azul. Misato echó a andar el motor mientras subían y se fue rumbo al monorriel que los llevaría rumbo a la superficie.

-- ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? Pensé que les había pasado algo –- dijo Misato

-- No pasó nada, solo... se nos pasó la hora –- dijo Shinji.

Entonces Misato reparó en que el cabello de Shinji estaba mojado, al igual que el de Isuzo.

-- ¿Por qué tienen el cabello mojado?

-- Decidimos nadar un rato –- dijo Shinji.

-- ¿En la piscina?. ¿Acaso te volviste loco Shinji? Alguien pudo verlos –- dijo Misato.

-- Nadamos en el lago –- dijo Isuzo.

-- ¿En el lago? -– preguntó Misato.

-- Si, y el agua estaba bastante fresca –- dijo Shinji.

-- ... me hubieran invitado –- dijo Misato, recordando que estuvo encerrada en su oficina revisando el papeleo que tenía acumulado sobre su escritorio.

-- No te ofendas, pero... esto era algo que teníamos que hacer solos –- dijo Shinji.

Misato miró a Shinji sin entender lo último que dijo. Este se limitó a sonreír y mirar a otro lado. Misato miró a Isuzo por el retrovisor y vio como la chica se sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Como Misato no era ninguna tonta, ya se imaginaba a que venía todo eso. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y echar a andar el automóvil cuando llegaron a la superficie. Su incursión clandestina en NERV había finalizado.

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Acá tenemos otro capítulo serio, pero que se animó un poco con una fugaz aparición del Shinji Hentai. El susodicho no ha aparecido mucho últimamente, pero eso cambiará en el siguiente capítulo, donde empezará a tener una participación más activa.

Nuevamente he subido un capítulo, pero es mas bien por un tema técnico. De ahora en adelante van a aparecer muchos términos, ejercicios y temáticas militares, por lo que me vi en la obligación de alargan este y el siguiente capítulo en espera de una información que tengo pendiente. (¿Verdad Fox?) Pero calma. Esto no quiere decir que el fic tome otro rumbo. Seguirá siendo revoltoso, complicado y con mucho Shinji Hentai, es solo que ya estamos por entrar en la parte mas bélica de este fic, que es la ya anunciada aventura de Shinji y Asuka, que van a meterse en un tremendo lio... mejor no les cuento más, sigan leyendo y descúbranlo ustedes mismos.

Bien, ahora como ya es costumbre, pasaré a responder los Reviews:

**Yuna: **Es una lástima lo de Isuzo, pero lo tenía decidido desde que la relacioné con Shinji, pero eso le dejará algunas cosas que pensar a Shinji y le mostrá que la vida no es siempre como uno quiere. Sobre incluir más mujeres, bien, vendran más, de hecho, hay una de la que ya di algunas referencias y tambien vendrá otra que... bueno, eso es sorpresa.

**Athrun:** Como dije a Yuna, ya se vienen mas mujeres a endredarle el panorama a Shinji.

**CronCruac: **Me alegra que no te parezca mal la forma en que se va Isuzo de la historia. Como dije antes, lo tenía decidido desde el principio y jamás se me pasó por la mente darle semejante problema a Shinji. Con todos los que tiene, eso sería demasiado. Por lo otro que dices, si, esta vez el Shinji Hentai quedó corto para ganarle a Barney-Angel, pero al pedir que le cortaran la pierna, demostró que es capaz de todo. En todo caso, el verdadero potencial bélico del Shinji Hentai va a ser revelado en los próximos capítulos, cuando empiece la anunciada aventura de Shinji y Asuka. Y esa idea de poner a Mana Kirishima, bien, creo que no sería justo para ella aparecer en este fic solo para que el Shinji Hentai se la lleve a la cama. Ella es un excelente personaje, es como una mezcla entre la calma de Rei y el fuego de Asuka, en suma, lo que necesita Shinji de una mujer, por lo que no la voy a hacer aparecer. Ella merece una mejor participación. Y definitivamente no voy a incluir a Kaworu. No me gusta para nada ese personaje.

A propósito de Mana Kirishima. Ella es uno de los personajes protagónicos de mi siguiente proyecto una vez finalizado MI OTRO YO. Aún estoy recabando información y estructurando la historia, pero lo que puedo adelantar es que será un Fic. de espionaje, por lo que tendrá un toque más serio, pero sin dejar de lado la acción. Este Fic. lo publicaré al mismo tiempo que la continuación de LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS, mi primer fic de EVA. Me decidí hacerlo un fic de capítulos, dada la gran cantidad de mails pidiendo mas de este historia, que también está en esta página y si pueden darse el tiempo de leerla y mandarme un comentario, se los agradecería mucho.

**Onashiru Okanami:** Me alegra que te gusten los nuevos capítulos y que me estés promocionando (Mientras no me cobres comisión, no hay problema) Por lo del final de Elfen Liend, soy de la idea que es Lucy regresando de su pelea con los militares. Hay varias señales, como el hecho de que Lucy perdiera su otro cuerno, los pétalos de cerezo (¿recuerdas el primer capítulo?) el reloj que comienza a andar y el perrito que le mueve la cola a la sombra en la puerta... en suma, tiene que ser Lucy... o Nyu, pero en el fondo regresó. Lo malo es que no se vio el reencuentro.

**Wanano18:** Noooo, mas cuentas no. Con las mías ya tengo suficiente (Estoy más endeudado que Misato) El fic de los Teletubies ya lo leí... me reservo el comentario.

**Fantastic-Man:** No me malentiendas. El fic no está escrito por completo. En un cuaderno tengo anotada a grosos modo la historia hasta su fin, pero nada más. En otras palabras, es como el esqueleto de la historia, pero le falta la carne (la narración capítulo a capítulo). Voy un capítulo adelante de lo que está publicado, así que no tengo toda la historia lista, aún la estoy escribiendo, por eso comenté que se me había alargado la historia, ya que estos capítulos me salieron mas complicados de lo que tenía previsto. Lo de la Ortografía lo estoy corrigiendo (específicamente, reemplacé los últimos caps.) Tendré más cuidado desde ahora, gracias por la acotación y perdón por las molestias.

Resp. P.D.1: Esto no lo expliqué, pero como hubo segundo impacto, los mundiales perdieron continuidad, por eso el desfase de fechas. En todo caso, eso quedó explicado en este capítulo.

Resp. P.D.2 y 3: Gracias por el dato.

Resp P.D.4: Fero va a estar fascinado, y definitivamente has visto demasiado Evangelion.

**Fox:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, y me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos serios. De hecho, vendrán más a futuro, pero por ahora la cosa va a empezar a ponerse más alegre y movida.

**Verito S.:** Me alegra mucho que te gustara el final del capítulo, estaba pensando no ponerlo, pero al final me decidía. Por lo que he leído a todos les gustaron los capítulos y eso me alegra mucho, ya que son lo mas serio que he escrito en este fic hasta ahora.

**FeroAng:** Una vez mas, muchas gracias por la invitación a G-mail, eres un gran amigo. El Profile que tanto pedías ya está arriba y espero te guste. Sobre lo que dices de escribir fics de otras series, bien, pese a que EVA es mi favorita, también hay otras series que me gustan y de las que quiero escribir. De Bubblegum Crisis Tokio 2040 tengo dos fics, **LA DECISIÓN DE MACKIE** **y UN DIA DESPUÉS**. De Tenchi Muyo escribí **EL DESPERTAR**,un Fic. Yuri romántico y que fue todo un desafío. De Naruto escribí **REGRESO A KONOHA**,un fic con un Naruto deseoso de venganza. Todos estos fics se pueden encontrar en esta página. Ahora bien, con Naruto tengo un proyecto bastante ambicioso, (no por nada me llamo Jiraiya-Sama) son una serie de 5 Fics, que muestran lo que pasó en los años de entrenamiento de Naruto. No sé cuando me dedique a escribirlos, (solo tengo el prólogo del primer fic y la mitad del primer capítulo) pero te aseguro que serán buenas historias, en una de esas te interesas... y además, tengo un fic a medias de G.T.O. sobre Anko y Yoshikawa que pronto publicaré.

También un gran saludo y agradecimiento a **Richard,** **Kira-Kun,** **Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Carlos20dgm, Himperion, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA, **uffque cantidad de personas. Si olvidé a alguien, lo lamento mucho, tendrémás cuidado la poxima.Gracias por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic.

Nos leemos el próximo sábado.


	34. Chapter 34

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XXXIV: "UN FINAL ANUNCIADO (Parte II)"**

Shinji llevó a Isuzo a su casa y al llegar a esta, la chica lo invitó a pasar. Shinji no tuvo corazón para decirle que no. La madre de Isuzo los recibió en la puerta y Shinji se sorprendió al ver que era una copia idéntica de Isuzo, solo que con unos cuantos años más y se mostró bastante cordial con él. Isuzo ya le había contado sobre la relación que mantenían y sobre quien era Shinji. Como es lógico, la madre de Isuzo lo llenó de preguntas sobre NERV, los Angeles y cosas por el estilo, que Shinji respondió de la forma en que Misato lo había instruido, respondiendo sin responder. En otras palabras, mintiendo con tacto.

Shinji agradeció que la madre de Isuzo tuviera el tacto suficiente como para no tocar el tema del viaje a Francia. Pero aunque no se tocara directamente, era algo palpable al ver la casa casi vacía y las pocas cosas que quedaban dentro de cajas amontonadas en la sala.

Luego de servirse una taza de té con galletas recién horneadas, en compañía de la madre de Isuzo, los dos jóvenes subieron al cuarto de la chica. Al igual que el resto de la casa, estaba casi vacío. Solo estaba lo estrictamente necesario y con unas cajas en una esquina para embalar las pocas cosas que quedaban llegado su momento.

Shinji sintió que el corazón se le apretaba al ver todo eso, y al ver a Isuzo parada ante su tocador casi vacío, que antiguamente debió estar lleno de perfumes, joyas y todas esas cosas que le gustan a las mujeres. Se acercó a la chica y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella se dio vuelta de inmediato y lo abrazó con fuerza, comenzando a llorar aferrada a él. Shinji sintió una punzada al ver a la chica llorando e involuntariamente su mente le mostró cada una de sus conquistas desde que era novio de Isuzo, mientras que una pequeñíta voz (pero con una acústica impresionante) le repetía una y otra vez "ERES UN CANALLA"

No supo si fue por impotencia, vergüenza o porque solidarizaba con ella, pero antes de darse cuenta, Shinji estaba llorando tan desconsoladamente como Isuzo, mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

La madre de Isuzo vio a su hija y su novio llorando juntos por la puerta entre abierta, y con pena e impotencia, cerró la puerta para darles más intimidad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji se despertó temprano y fue a darse un baño. Había quedado de juntarse con Isuzo esa mañana e ir juntos a la escuela. Estaba deprimido por todo lo del día anterior, y sin ganas de nada, pero no podía fallarle a Isuzo. Aún estaba aturdido por todo lo que pasaba y como pese a todo, Isuzo seguía tratándolo con tanto cariño como siempre... en verdad era una chica estupenda... si solo las cosas hubieran sido un poco distintas... si solo pudiera sentir con ella de la misma forma que sentía cuando estaba con Asuka o Rei... recordó los besos que había compartido el día anterior con sus dos tormentos. Con Asuka sintió un fuego y una pasión abrasadoras y con Rei una paz y una ternura que lo hicieron flotar por los aires... esas chicas... esas chicas...

-- _¡Definitivamente me las voy a llevar a la cama! _–- exclamó, con una repentina erección para reafirmar sus palabras –- _Pero no hoy. Como hombre que soy, tengo un deber con Isuzo, y hasta este viernes, mi cuerpo le pertenece a ella, pero desde el sábado en adelante... jejejeje._

Shinji saltó fuera de la ducha, ya maquinando un plan para pasar una agradable tarde con Isuzo y sus amigos. Tomó su celular y comenzó a hacer unas llamadas mientras se vestía. Aún era temprano y estaba seguro que encontraría en casa a quienes quería contactar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal como esperaba, el dúo dinámico estaba esperándolo afuera para seguirlo todo el día, o al menos eso creían. Se encaminó a la escuela seguido a prudente distancia por Clinton y Reagan. Un par de cuadras más adelante, estaba esperándolo una hermosa chica de larga cabellera castaña clara, figura escultural y un par de pechos para sacarse el sombrero.

-- Hola Shinji –- saludó Isuzo con una sonrisa.

-- _Hola preciosa_ -– dijo Shinji y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo y luego la besó. Al separarse acercó el rostro hasta el oído de ella para susurrarle -- _¿Le avisaste a tus amigas?_

-- Si, alcancé a encontrarlas antes de que salieran de casa –- respondió la chica.

-- _Genial. Vamos_ -– dijo Shinji y tomó de la mano a la chica y comenzaron a caminar a la escuela.

-- Shinji... ¿Estás seguro que esto... funcionará?. En realidad no sé si...

-- _Tranquila, la vez pasada resultó. ¿Por qué ahora no?_

-- Si, bien, si tú lo dices –- dijo Isuzo aún no muy convencida.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron caminando y un poco más adelante se encontraron con Aya y Mouki. Los cuatro siguieron por otro rato y ya cerca de la escuela se encontraron con Kensuke, Touji y Hikari.

-- _¿Lo trajiste Kensuke? _–- preguntó Shinji.

-- Está aquí dentro –- dijo Kensuke, señalando su mochila –- Pero no entiendo para qué me hiciste traerlo ¿Qué estás planeando Shinji?

-- _Sacarnos de encima a dos pestes vestidas de negro_ –- dijo Shinji, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

-- Si, si, lo que digas, pero ¿Qué rayos estás tramando esta vez Shinji? -– preguntó Touji con el ceño fruncido. No es que desconfiara de su amigo, es solo que quería saber a que atenerse.

-- _Les explico por el camino, vamos_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa traviesa.

Y así, al grupo no le quedó mas que seguir a Shinji camino a la escuela y se sorprendieron bastante al saber lo que se traía entre manos el joven Ikari. En todo caso, si resultaba lo pasarían bastante bien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana transcurrió en forma tranquila y monótona para los alumnos de cierta escuela de Tokio-3. Como se suponía, los jóvenes prestaban atención a la lección que el profesor les estaba dictando, en su esfuerzo por llenar sus jóvenes mentes de conocimientos. Pero había siete jóvenes que no estaban muy pendientes de la lección esa mañana, miraban constantemente sus relojes esperando el cambio de hora, momento en que se decidiría el resto de su día.

Finalmente llegó el esperado cambio de hora, el profesor dejó el salón y los Tres Chiflados se acuartelaron inmediatamente en el puesto de Kensuke, que estaba al final del salón, al lado de la ventana. No pasaron ni diez segundos, cuando tres lindas chicas irrumpieron en el salón concitando la atención de todos, en especial de los chicos, que miraban muertos de envidia como las chicas se reunían con los tres chiflados, como Isuzo abrazaba cariñosamente a Shinji y como sus amigas se acomodaban junto a los otros dos. El sexteto se colocó de tal forma que nadie pudiera ver lo que estaban haciendo.

-- ¿No te molesta que esas chicas estén con Touji? -– preguntó Asuka a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

-- Confío en Touji –- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

-- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de él?–- preguntó Asuka un tanto sorprendida por la tranquilidad de su amiga.

Hikari se sonrojó al analizar el por qué de su tranquilidad. Tenía una excelente relación con Touji, se llevaban muy bien, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, conversaban de todo, se conocían mas a fondo y se divertían mucho, por lo que le resultaba imposible creer que él pudiera mirar a otra chica, ya que ella se había asegurado de eso, y los resultados eran muy reconfortantes. Touji le hacía el amor con tanta pasión e intensidad que la dejaba viendo estrellas... aún recordaba el fin de semana pasado en casa de Touji. Como sus padres salieran de viaje, se encerraron en la casa y se la pasaron haciendo el amor una y otra vez. Solo se levantaron de la cama para comer o ir al baño. Estaba segura de que habían batido un record, lástima que no tomó nota, ya que perdió la cuenta después la séptima vez... o por ahí.

-- Hikari... ¡HIKARI! –- gritó Asuka, trayendo de regresa a la tierra a su amiga -- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? De pronto te pusiste colorada.

-- No, no te preocupes. Estoy buen -– dijo la chica, tratando de sacar esos ardientes recuerdos de su mente.

-- Si tú lo dices... en todo caso. ¿Cómo estás tan segura de Touji? –- insistió Asuka.

-- Tengo poderosos motivos para estarlo –- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Ajenos a esa conversación, y siendo el centro de atención del resto de los alumnos del salón, Shinji y su grupo compinches estaban listos para hacer su jugada.

-- Están justo donde la última vez –- dijo Kensuke, mirando por una mira telescópica.

-- Déjame ver –- dijo Mouki, le quitó la mira a Kensuke y se apoyó en él para mirar por la ventana, dejando a Kensuke más que feliz al tener a su amor recargada contra su espalda.

-- _Kensuke, el equipo_ –- dijo Shinji.

Kensuke abrió su mochila y sacó un pequeño artefacto rectangular, con unos botones y dos perillas a un lado, una antena a un costado y un cable que la conectaba con una bocina.

-- ¿Qué es eso? -– preguntó Mouki, agachándose sobre el hombro de Kensuke y colocando su rostro junto la de él.

-- Un equipo de comunicaciones... un Radio, para ser mas precisos -– respondió Kensuke y miró a la chica, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Ambos se congelaron el ver lo cerca que estaban.

-- _Siento interrumpirlos, pero esto tenemos que hacerlo ahora –- _dijo Shinji, causando que la pareja se apartara sonrojada y los demás se sonrieran.

-- Ejem, dame la frecuencia –- dijo Kensuke y Shinji le tendió un trozo de papel.

Kensuke, levantó la antena del radió, lo encendió y comenzó a pasar las bandas hasta llegar a la que estaba anotada y le tendió la bocina a Aya.

-- ¿Estás seguro que esto funcionará Shinji? -– preguntó Aya, aún no muy convencida.

-- _Por supuesto. Tu voz es muy parecida a la de ella. Solo repite esto y todo saldrá bien... ah, por cierto, si ponen alguna objeción, grítales... es lo que ella hace siempre que la contradicen. _

Aya asintió, tomó el papel que le tendió Shinji, leyó su parlamento y se llevó la bocina a la boca.

-- Clinton, Reagan, aquí la Mayor Katsuragi, respondan –- dijo Aya, fingiendo un poco la voz.

-- Clinton al habla Mayor -– se escuchó la respuesta.

-- Escuchen, necesito que vayan al aeropuerto militar de la ONU. Dentro de 40 minutos llegará un avión con una valija enviada desde la rama de NERV en Alemania. Quiero que la recojan apenas llegue al aeropuerto. Ellos ya están informados. Estaré esperándolos en mi oficina.

-- Entendido Mayor¿pero qué pasará con la vigilancia de Ikari? –- preguntó Clinton.

-- Sus relevos ya están en camino -– respondió Aya tratando de no reírse.

-- Entendido... este, Mayor... ¿Se encuentra bien?. Su voz suena algo... distinta –- preguntó Clinton.

-- Eeeeh... si... yo... cof, cof, es que estoy un poco resfriada -– dijo Aya un tanto nerviosa.

-- Entiendo Mayor. Entonces esperamos los relevos y nos retiramos –- dijo Clinton.

Shinji hizo gestos desesperados de que no les permitiera hacer eso. Aya asintió.

-- Negativo... tienen que partir ya mismo. Quiero esa valija en mi oficina lo antes posible.

-- Entiendo Mayor, pero si los relevos están por llegar, no hay problema en esperar un...

-- **¿ES QUE NO ESCUCHARON LO QUE DIJE PAR DE IDIOTAS?. ¡VAYAN POR ESA VALIJA. PERO YA!**

-- Si, si, Mayor, perdón Mayor. Clinton fuera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clinton se ganó un palmetazo en la cabeza por cortesía de Reagan que lo miraba con mala cara.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Clinton.

-- Idiota. Sabes que a la Mayor no le gusta que le lleven la contraria –- dijo Reagan.

-- Si, pero yo solo...

-- Mejor cállate Clinton –- dijo Reagan, encendió en automóvil y se fueron rumbo al aeropuerto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- _Excelente Aya. Eso fue grandioso. Deberías ser actriz_ –- dijo Shinji.

-- Estuviste genial. Vengan esos cinco –- dijo Touji, y chocó las palmas con una sonriente Aya.

-- Se están yendo, se están yendo –- dijo Mouki dando saltitos de alegría, mirando por la mira telescópica.

-- Chicos, bajen la voz –- dijo Isuzo, llamando su atención.

En eso los demás se dieron cuenta de que todos en el salón los estaban mirando extrañados por el alboroto que estaban armando, y por el grito que había dado Aya. Kensuke escondió inmediatamente su equipo de radio, siendo tapado por Touji y Shinji parados frente a él, mientras sonreían en forma nerviosa.

-- Chicas, el maestro está por llegar, deberían regresar a su salón –- dijo Hikari encaminándose a Isuzo y sus amigas.

-- Si creo que tienes razón –- dijo Isuzo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-- Ya nos vamos, no te preocupes -– dijo Aya empujando a Isuzo a la salida y agarrando a Mouki de un brazo.

-- Nos vemos luego chicos –- dijo Isuzo, despidiéndose de ellos, en especial de Shinji, y finalmente salió del salón con sus amigas.

-- Bien, ahora regresen a sus puestos. El profesor está por llegar -– dijo Hikari y los chicos asintieron.

El profesor entró al salón poco después y comenzó la siguiente clase. Shinji tomó su celular en forma disimulada y marcó un número.

-- _Luz verde_ –- eso fue todo lo que dijo, y colgó.

La fase 2 del plan estaba por comenzar. Ahora todo dependía de los muchachos. Si ellos fracasaban, no podrían escapar antes de que Clinton y Reagan regresaran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hideki apagó su celular y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Hiko. Este le levantó un pulgar a DJ Rika y esta encendió su camioneta y siguió al Ford Explorer de los otros dos rumbo a la escuela, distante a dos manzanas de donde estaban.

Al llegar, se estacionaron cerca de la entrada. DJ Rika se quedó en su camioneta, tenía que esperar 5 minutos antes de hacer su movimiento. Los otros dos se bajaron del Explorer y entraron al edificio principal.

-- ¿Cómo rayos nos metimos en esto? -– preguntó Hideki, acomodándose la corbata.

-- El chico organizó una estupenda fiesta. Se lo debemos, además, no todos los días te puedes hacer pasar por Agentes de Seguridad –- dijo Hiko con una sonrisa traviesa.

Luego de un par de vueltas, llegaron al salón que buscaban, respiraron profundamente, Hideki golpeó a la puerta e ingresaron al salón.

-- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -– preguntó el profesor, al ver a dos sujetos vestidos de traje negro y gafas oscuras entrar al salón.

Hiko se acercó al profesor con paso firme y algo de arrogancia, y le mostró su credencial de NERV, cuidando de tapar la parte que decía "Técnico EVA"

-- Somos del Departamento de Inteligencia y Seguridad de NERV. Nos llevaremos a tres alumnas para unos interrogatorios –- dijo Hiko con voz autoritaria.

-- ¿Qué?. Oigan, esperen, no pueden...

-- Es un asunto oficial. Estamos autorizados a usar la fuerza si opone resistencia -– dijo Hiko, abriendo su chaqueta y enseñándole al profesor una pistola enfundada en una pistolera. El profesor se congeló.

-- Isuzo Masaka, Mouki Saiki y Aya Nomura. Pónganse de pie -- dijo Hideki, y las tres chicas se pusieron de pie -- Tomen sus cosas y sígannos. Las llevaremos a NERV para un interrogatorio. Una vez que finalicemos las llevaremos a sus casas.

Las chicas asintieron, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón escoltadas por Hideki, entre los murmullos de sus compañeros.

-- ¿Por qué tienen que interrogarlas? -– se atrevió a preguntar el profesor.

-- Masaki es la novia de un Piloto EVA y sus amigas también se junta con él. Son solo unas preguntas de rutina, por cosa de seguridad. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Luego de eso, Hiko salió del salón cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un profesor y a un grupo de alumnos más tranquilos al saber que no pasaba nada grave con las tres chicas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Qué desean? –- preguntó el profesor, al ver a dos sujetos vestidos de traje negro y gafas oscuras entrar al salón.

-- Somos del Departamento de Inteligencia y Seguridad de NERV. Nos llevaremos unos alumnos por asuntos oficiales -- dijo Hiko con voz autoritaria, mostrándole su credencial de NERV, cuidando de tapar la parte que decía "Técnico EVA"

-- Touji Suzuhara y Kensuke Aida. Pónganse de pie –- dijo Hideki ante la expectación de todos. Los susodichos se pusieron de pie -– Tomen sus cosas y acompáñennos. Ikari, tú también.

-- ¿Por qué nos llevan? -– preguntó Kensuke.

-- Estuvieron dentro del EVA-01 durante una batalla. Necesitan hacerles unas preguntas sobre eso. Ahora tomen sus cosas y vengan con nosotros –- dijo Hiko con voz autoritaria.

Los chicos asintieron y tomaron sus cosas, ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

Una chica de ojos rojos miraba divertida todo ese espectáculo, obviamente no lo demostraba. Rei supo desde el primer momento que todo era una farsa. Conocía a esos falsos Agentes de Seguridad y sabía que eran técnicos que daban mantenimiento al EVA de Shinji, y debía reconocer que eran buenos actores. Solo le asaltaba una duda. ¿Qué estaba tramando ahora el Shinji Hentai?. Porque era obvio que todo ese montaje era cosa de él.

Una pelirroja miraba todo eso con ojo crítico. Por algún motivo no se tragaba todo eso de un interrogatorio a los tres chiflados, era demasiado sospechoso, además, estaba segura de que había visto a esos dos sujetos antes... ¿pero donde?

-- ¿Quién ordenó esto? –- preguntó la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta Hiko con el ceño fruncido.

Shinji maldijo por lo bajo. Sabía que Asuka daría problemas.

-- _Déjalo Asuka. Cuando lleguemos a NERV voy a hablar con Misato_ -– dijo Shinji desde la puerta, para tratar de calmarla.

Asuka, siendo Asuka, aún no estaba convencida. Estaba segura de haber visto a eso dos Agentes de Seguridad... y tenía el presentimiento de que no eran lo que decían.

-- A ustedes los he visto antes en alguna aparte –- dijo Asuka a los falsos Agentes.

-- Bueno, trabajamos en NERV. Nos habremos cruzado en alguna oportunidad –- dijo Hideki.

-- ¿Seguro que son de Seguridad?. ¿Podría ver sus identificaciones?

Ante esa pregunta de Asuka, Hideki se congeló, pero Hiko supo guardar la calma, Shinji ya le había advertido de que esto podía pasar y sabía lo que debía hacer. Se quitó las gafas oscuras y le dedicó una mirada fulminante a la pelirroja mientras caminaba amenazadoramente hasta ella.

-- Por supuesto Langley, aquí está mi identificación –- dijo Hiko y se abrió la chaqueta mostrándole una Beretta, que estaba bajo su brazo izquierdo en una pistolera de cuero.

Asuka quedó de una pieza. Esa no era una pistola de juguete, era de verdad. Las conocía bastante bien, gracias al entrenamiento con armas de fuego. Decidió darles el beneficio de la duda y se sentó renuentemente en su puesto. Luego de eso, el grupo salió del salón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Maldita mocosa. Por poco y lo arruina todo –- dijo Hiko mientras escoltaba al grupo de chicos.

-- _¿Qué dices Hiko?. Estuviste genial_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa -- _¿No has considerado ser actor?_

-- Bien, a decir verdad... estaba en el club de teatro en la escuela –- dijo Hiko, ya en las nubes.

-- Aún no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto –- comentó Aya.

-- _Y aún falta lo mejor_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa traviesa.

Al salir, se subieron más que rápido a la Explorer (bastante apretujados, eso sí) y se fueron de la escuela. En el estacionamiento quedó la camioneta de DJ Rika, pero ella no estaba ahí.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de esperar 5 minutos, DJ Rika dejó su camioneta y luego de preguntar a unos alumnos que pasaban por ahí, se fue directo al despacho del director. Luego de unos minutos de plática y un par de sonrisas coquetas, convenció al sujeto de que era una de las hermanas de Hikari Hokari y que debía retirarla de clases por motivos familiares.

El director envió a su secretaria por Hikari y luego de unos minutos la chica apareció con sus cosas en el despacho del director. Como Hikari ya estaba al tanto del esquema de Shinji, le siguió la corriente a su supuesta hermana y se fueron juntas luego de agradecer al director por su comprensión.

-- ¿Te conozco de alguna parte? –- preguntó Hikari cuando iban de camino a los estacionamientos.

-- Soy DJ Rika, amiga de Hideki. Nos conocimos en la fiesta.

-- Ah, si, ya recuerdo.

Las dos chicas se subieron a la camioneta y dejaron la escuela. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a un parque cercano donde los demás los estaban esperando.

-- Aquí la tienen –- dijo DJ Rika con una sonrisa, bajándose de su camioneta.

Hikari se reunió de inmediato con Touji, que la recibió con una sonrisa entre los aplausos de los demás.

-- _¿Algún problema?_ –- preguntó Shinji.

-- Ninguno. El director se lo creyó todo -– dijo DJ Rika.

-- Shinji. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme –- dijo Kensuke -- ¿Cómo rayos pudiste idear todo esto en tan poco tiempo?

-- _¿Qué te puedo decir?... cuando se tiene se tiene. Pero bueno, será mejor apurarse antes de que esos dos idiotas se den cuenta que los engañamos de nuevo_ -– dijo Shinji.

Hideki se acercó a Shinji y le pasó las llaves de su Explorer.

-- Cuídalo Shinji. Es uno de los pocos Explorer que quedan en Japón.

-- _Lo cuidaré como si fuera mío_ -– dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, que no dejó muy tranquilo a Hideki.

-- Ten tu pistola. Me sirvió bastante para darle fuerza a mi interpretación –- dijo Hiko.

-- _¿Tuviste problemas para entrar al departamento? _-– preguntó Shinji, tomando el arma.

-- Ninguno. Encontré la llave de repuesto donde me dijiste y la pistola en tú cómoda. Por cierto, linda habitación la que tienes -– dijo Hiko.

-- Beretta 92, pistola de 9mm, cargador de 15 tiros. Arma oficial del Ejercito de los Estados Unidos y de Seguridad de NERV, entre otros. ¿En verdad es tuya? –- preguntó Kensuke con un extraño brillo en sus anteojos, apareciendo junto a Shinji como por arte de magia.

-- _Eeeeh... si. Me la dio el Mayor Mason hace un tiempo._

-- ¿Misato permitió eso? -– preguntó Touji asombrado.

-- _Bueno, oficialmente hablando, soy un oficial militar de la ONU asignado a la Sección de Tácticas y Operaciones de NERV como Piloto EVA, y tengo permiso para portar armas, pero prefiero no hacerlo._

-- ¿O sea, que tienes rango militar y todo? -– preguntó Kensuke entusiasmado.

-- _Si, al igual que Asuka y Rei, pero cortemos eso y vayámonos de una vez._

-- Si, ya, pero cuéntame ¿Qué rango tienes y cual es...

-- ¡Ya córtala Kensuke! –- dijo Touji y lo arrastró de las solapas hasta el Explorer, entre las risas de los demás.

Finalmente todos se subieron al Explorer, quedando Shinji al volante con Isuzo a su lado, atrás Touji, Hikari y Aya y en la parte trasera Mouki y Kensuke.

-- _Adiós amigos, y gracias por todo_ -– dijo Shinji a Hiko, Hideki y DJ Rika, antes de adentrar el Explorer en la calle, para perderse entre el tráfico de la mañana.

-- Ese mocoso ha cambiado mucho últimamente -– comentó Hiko.

-- Si... ya estaba bien que lo hiciera -– dijo Hideki.

-- Y es bastante apuesto –- dijo DJ Rika, ganándose una mirada incrédula de los otros dos.

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Pensaba finalizar la participación de Isuzo en este capítulo, pero al final lo alargué un poco, ya que no quise sacarla tan bruscamente. En todo caso el próximo capítulo llega finalmente el momento del adiós... como dice el título, "Un Final Anunciado".

Bien, ahora como ya es costumbre, pasaré a responder los Reviews:

**Onashiru Okanami:** Gracias por no cobrarme comisión, jejeje. Por los capítulos, bien, como dije, habría algunos serios y estos son algunos de ellos, pero ya la cosa se va a empezar a animar y habrá mucho Shinji Hentai. La Aventura de Shinji y Asuka ya se viene, solo faltan unos capítulos para que comience la acción.

**CronCruac: **Me alegra que te guste la idea de un Fic con Mana Kirishima. La verdad es que es un buen personaje, pese a haber sido creada solo para un juego, es más, por su forma de ser, diría que es la chica perfecta para Shinji, pero como dices, siempre se deja de lado. Eso me animó para colocarla en el próximo Fic. que venga, terminado Mi Otro Yo. Por lo que dices de Asuka y Rei, ya lo tenía en cuenta, pero me estoy tomando ciertas licencias con la historia. Como sabes, este fic no se caracteriza por ser muy serio, y algunas cosas las estoy dejando fuera, en todo caso, vale la acotación. Lo tendré en mente. Por lo de **La Mujer de Mis Sueños**, yo no tenía pensado continuarla, pero después de tanto insistirme y mandarme ideas (Algunas muy buenas), decidí continuarla. No será tan regular como este Fic, ya que es una trama muy complicada y quiero tratarla en forma seria. Espero lo leas, pronto publicaré el Capítulo 2. Y sobre un Fic con Misato, lo he pensado, pero aún no se me ocurre nada que me convenza. En todo caso puedes encontrar algunos en www.ngefics.tk en la sección de fics cortos.

**Fantastic-Man:** Es Fantastic-Man¿Qué me gané?... Tu paciencia fue recompensada, el Shinji Hentai volvió a aparecer y aparecerá muy seguido de ahora en adelante, con sus acostumbrados enredos de faldas. Gracias por el comentario que haces sobre mi forma de escribir, de hecho, tengo algunos fics serios, puedes buscarlos en esta página, eso si, no son de EVA. El mas serio a mi juicio es **Regreso a Konoha**, de Naruto y le sigue **El Despertar** de Tenchi Muyo, un Fic. Yuri Romántico que me costó una enormidad, ya que esa no es mi línea habitual.

He tenido cuidado con la Ortografía, pero siempre se me pasa una que otra (no sabes la rabia que da eso). Cuando tenga tiempo releeré y si encuentro algo, reemplazare el capítulo. No me molestó el comentario, todo lo contrario, gracias por la acotación. Ahora bien, lamento dejarte con las ganas, pero la aventura de Shinji y Asuka aún está a unos capítulos de distancia, en todo caso hay varias pistas en los capítulos anteriores como para que puedas especular. Lo único que puedo adelantarte es que habrá mucha acción y Shinji Hentai. Y para terminar, gracias por el apoyo a la continuación de **La Mujer de Mis Sueños**. Dentro de poco subiré el capítulo 2 y espero no defraudar.

Resp. P.D.: No me molestó la publicidad, de hecho, **LAGRIMAS** me encantó, es uno de los mejores Fics que he leído últimamente, lo acabo de terminar y te dejé un Review.A mí también me gustaría intercambiar opiniones. Mándame un mail y nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre los detalles.

**Fox:** Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, la página estaba muy buena y saqué varias cosas interesantes. Tu ayuda ha sido fundamental para lo que se viene, otra vez muchas gracias por tu ayuda desinteresada. Y no te preocupes, que Shinji va a cambiar de ropa, no siempre lo voy a tener de negro. (aunque le quede bien)

**Azt1264: **No me he olvidado deGendo, de hecho, va a tener una participación mas activa dentro de los próximos capítulos. Lo de un enfrentamiento con Yui lo veo muy poco probable, ya que el fic va para otro lado. Lo siento en verdad.

También un gran saludo y agradecimiento a **FeroAng,** **Richard,** **Kira-Kun, Yuna, Athrun, Wanano18, Ultimate-Spider, Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, Hugo, El-Angel-Guardian, Azt1264, Sr, Anónimo, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Carlos20dgm, Himperion, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Verito S, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic.

Nos leemos el próximo sábado.


	35. Chapter 35

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XXXV: "UN FINAL ANUNCIADO (Parte III)"**

El grupo de prófugos salió de Tokio-3 y enfiló por la carretera que llevaba a Tokio-2. A poco andar hicieron un alto en una gasolinera, para cargar combustible y poder cambiarse de ropa en los baños.

Los chicos cambiaron sus ropas escolares por atuendos más juveniles, con los que se veían bastante bien, sumando las gafas de sol, para completar el cuadro. Las chicas por el contrario se decidieron por vestidos y minifaldas, que dejaron babeando a los chicos, salvo Mouki, que salió con un ajustadísimo pantalón de cuero, que casi le causó un infarto a Kensuke.

El grupo se montó al Explorer y enfilaron rumbo a Tokio-2 para pasar el día en la antigua capital.

-- Pasar el día en Tokio-2 no está mal, pero. ¿Por qué no podemos ir a la playa otra vez? –- preguntó Aya a Shinji.

-- _Porque ese será el primer lugar al que ira a buscarnos el "Dúo Dinámico" cuando se den cuenta que les tomamos el pelo_ -- Respondió Shinji.

-- Pensaste en todo Shinji –- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

-- _Y eso que lo armé todo sobre la marcha_ -– respondió Shinji con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- Entiendo, pero podrían explicarme¿Por qué tengo que ir acá atrás con él? –- preguntó Mouki, señalando a Kensuke, que estaba sentado frente a ella en la parte de carga del Explorer junto con todos los bolsos.

-- Por que no queda espacio acá adelante –- dijo Isuzo con una sonrisa traviesa, mirando de reojo a Shinji.

-- Acá tampoco –- dijo Hikari, aferrándose del brazo de Touji.

-- ¿Lo están haciendo a propósito, verdad? –- preguntó Mouki con ojos estrechos.

-- Noooo –- dijeron todos con una disimulada sonrisa.

El grupo siguió su viaje a Tokio-2. Aún era temprano, había un hermoso día, lo estaban pasando bastante bien, y por los parlantes del Explorer se escuchaba a George Michael cantando "Freedom". Iba a ser un buen día.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el aeropuerto militar de la ONU, un frustrado Reagan esperaba que su compañero regresara de la torre de control, ya que al parecer nadie sabía del vuelo desde Alemania y este había ido allí para preguntar. Al cabo de unos minutos, Clinton entró al automóvil y miró a su compañero con pesar.

-- No ha salido ningún vuelo desde Alemania con destino a Tokio-3 en las últimas 24 horas.

-- ¿Qué?. ¿Pero y el llamado de la Mayor... -– Reagan se detuvo al ver que su compañero lo hacía callar levantando una mano.

-- Llamé a NERV desde la torre de control y me informaron que la Mayor Katsuragi y el Comandante Fuyutsuki están en una reunión con los comandantes de las defensas estratégicas de Tokio-3 desde las 7:30 de la mañana, y parece ser que estarán en eso la mayor parte del día. Además, la Mayor Katsuragi dejó la orden de que no les pasaran llamadas o se los interrumpiera bajo ningún concepto, a menos que atacara un Angel.

-- Un momento, pero si ella está en una reunión desde la mañana¿entonces quien...

-- Solo conozco una persona que sabe cuales son las frecuencias de radio de NERV y que tiene los suficientes huevos como hacernos este tipo de bromas –- dijo Clinton.

-- ...Ikari... -– dijo Reagan con resignación.

-- Ese mocosos de mierda debe estar tramando otras de las suyas –- dijo Clinton.

-- ¡Esta vez no se va a salir con la suya! –- dijo Reagan echando humo por las narices mientras ponía en marcha el automóvil.

Así, Clinton y Reagan, dos de los mejores Agentes de Seguridad de NERV, iniciaron el viaje de regreso a Tokio-3, a todo lo que daba el motor de su automóvil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de 35 minutos de frenética carrera, pasando luces rojas, esquivando y dejando atrás numerosas patrullas y barricadas policíacas, y rompiendo varios records de velocidad al más puro estilo del juego NEED FOR SPEED, en modalidad "Hot Puirsit", nuestros sufridos Agentes detuvieron su automóvil en los estacionamientos de una conocida escuela de Tokio-3. Se bajaron de un salto y corrieron adentro, directo a un conocido salón de clases.

-- ¡IKARI! –- gritó Reagan abriendo la puerta de golpe, haciendo que todos saltaran de susto.

-- Oigan. ¿Qué les pasa?. Esa no es forma de entrar –- dijo con el ceño fruncido la hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia y anteojos, que dictaba en ese momento la clase de ingles.

-- ¡Guarde silencio! –- ladró Reagan y entró al salón paseando la vista por todo el lugar –- No está.

-- Te lo dije. Ese mocoso de mierda nos la jugó de nuevo –- dijo Clinton, entrando al salón.

-- Sus compinches tampoco están y te apuesto que si miramos el salón de al lado, esas tres chicas tampoco están –- dijo Reagan con fastidio.

-- ¿Se puede saber quienes son ustedes y qué es lo que quieren? -– preguntó la mujer.

--Seguridad de NERV. Es un asunto oficial. NO se meta -– dijo Reagan, y luego miró a Asuka -- Oye, Langley. ¿Dónde se metió Ikari?

Asuka miró al hombre con ojos estrechos. No le simpatizó para nada este sujeto.

-- Dos Agentes de Seguridad se lo llevaron a NERV junto sus estúpidos amigos para un interrogatorio –- respondió Asuka con mala cara.

-- Te apuesto el sueldo de un mes a que esos no eran de Seguridad -– dijo Clinton a Reagan, entrando otra vez al salón –- Fui al lado y la novia de Ikari y sus dos amigas tampoco están. A esta hora ya deben estar de camino hacia algún balneario como la otra vez.

En ese momento, Asuka pudo finalmente armar el puzzle. Ahora sabía donde había visto a esos otros dos "Agentes". Eran técnicos que daban mantenimiento al EVA-01. Esos tipos se llevaron a los tres chiflados, a la Vaca Lechera y sus amigas, y 5 minutos después, una "Supuesta" hermana de Hikari viene a llevarla a casa por asuntos familiares ¿Coincidencia?... NO, estaba todo planeado.

-- ¡Mocoso de mierda! -– se quejó Reagan.

-- Cuide su vocabulario delante de mis alumnos -– dijo la profesora a Reagan, ya harta de todo eso.

-- Escucha lindura, sino...

-- No, escucha tú, patético intento de ser humano –- dijo la mujer encarando a Reagan con rostro fiero y ojos amenazantes -– Tú y tu estúpido amigo no tienen ningún derecho de irrumpir en el salón e interrumpir mi clase.

-- Somos de Seguridad de...

-- Me da lo mismo que seas el Emperador o el Papa en persona. No voy a tolerar este tipo de conductas en mi salón y menos de un par de idiotas que no son capaces de cuidar a un chico de 15 años -– dijo la mujer fuerte y golpeado, haciendo retroceder a los Agentes directo a la salida -– Ahora... ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! -– gritó la mujer señalando la salida con ojos estrechos y enseñando amenazadoramente los dientes.

Ambos Agentes no tuvieron más alternativa que salir, ya que la mujer realmente los había intimidado. Dejaron el salón y cerraron la puerta cuidadosamente tras de sí.

Las chicas miraban a su maestra como si fuera una especie de diosa, por haberse enfrentado a esos dos gorilas y haberlos dominado hasta el extremo de convertirlos en dos gatitos. Asuka miró a la mujer y sonrió con aprobación, pensando en que le gustaría ser como ella. Hermosa y distinguida, pero a la vez fuerte y decidida.

Los chicos por su parte, babeaban contemplando esa hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia, que llevaba un distinguido traje echo a la media, dejando resaltar sus escandalosas curvas. Era un sueño de mujer, un verdadero monumento a la belleza, lástima que fuera casada.

Un chico sacó discretamente un tomo del manga de Hellsing y le dio una rápida ojeada.

-- Shinji tiene razón -– susurró -– Es idéntica a Integral Hellsing –- dijo enseñándole el manga a los demás.

-- Si, y tiene el mismo carácter –- dijo otro.

-- Me gustaría que me regañara así aunque sea solo una vez -– dijo otro, con los ojos convertidos en corazones.

La mujer por su parte, sonrió al recordar lo que escuchó. Al parecer Shinji Ikari había burlado a dos Agentes de Seguridad de NERV y luego se había escapado de la escuela con su novia y sus amigos. Sabía que ese chico era especial desde el día que lo conoció. Y como nota aparte, su cuerpo estaba desarrollándose bastante rápido. Sonrió para sí.

-- Well, go back to the class...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos Agentes caminaban a la salida de la escuela verdaderamente frustrados. Primero, Ikari y sus amigos se volvieron a burla de ellos y para colmo, ahora una mujer estúpida los había reprendido como si fueran un par de niños... aunque la estúpida esa estaba bastante buena.

-- Maldición... ¿Y ahora qué mas puede salir mal? –- se quejó Reagan.

-- ¡ALTO AHÍ, Y ARRIBA LAS MANOS!

Los dos Agentes se congelaron al ver a un centenar de policías atrincherados frente a la escuela, detrás de sus patrullas con las que bloqueaban la salida. También había un par de helicópteros y un camión de las SWAT, cuyos efectivos estaban dispuestos estratégicamente para volarles la cabeza si intentaban algo.

-- Te dije que te detuvieras cuando vimos la primera barricada, pero no, tenías que seguir –- se quejó Clinton levantando las manos.

Reagan bufó por lo bajo -– Oigan, somos de Segu...

-- ¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS O ABRIMOS FUEGO!

A Reagan no le quedó más que obedecer.

-- AL SUELO BOCA ABAJO. SEPAREN BRAZOS Y PIERNAS... PALMAS ARRIBA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El grupo de fugitivos llegó a su destino sin inconvenientes y se fueron directo al distrito comercial, que era mucho más grande, surtido y entretenido que el de Tokio-3. Recorrieron algunas tiendas, donde las chicas, siendo chicas, no pudieron resistir la tentación de comprar algo, para total fastidio de los chicos, que tenían que cargar sus bolsas, en especial de Kensuke, que llevaba las bolsas de Aya y Mouki.

Luego de una rápida escala en el Explorer para dejar las compras de las chicas, siguieron recorriendo el lugar. Entraron a un estudio fotográfico y se tomaron fotografías en grupo, en parejas, disfrazados y haciendo poses raras. Al final salieron con montón de fotos, que se las dieron a Isuzo como recuerdo. La chica como que se anduvo emocionando al recordar su viaje, por lo que sus amigos y Shinji se la llevaron directo a un Karaoke para subirle el ánimo y cantar un rato.

Pasaron un agradable momento en el Karaoke, y se rieron a más no poder al escuchar "cantar" a Kensuke, o cuando este se puso a pelear con Mouki por cantar una determinada canción y terminaron rodando por el suelo enredados en el cable del micrófono.

Luego del Karaoke se fueron a comer a un popular restaurante de comida China, llamado "Nekohanten", donde los atendió una hermosa chica china de larga cabellera morada. Les causó gracia un mesero medio ciego que andaba cortejando a la mesera, o lo intentaba, ya que siempre terminaba declarándosele a las plantas o las paredes, cosa que irritaba a la chica y terminaba golpeándolo con lo primero que encontraba a mano. Se extrañaron un poco con todo eso, pero luego lo dejaron pasar, ya que la gente se reía y aplaudía, por lo que debía ser cosa de todos los días.

Luego de ese delicioso almuerzo con show incluido, fueron al cine a ver una película. Esta vez pudieron elegir los chicos y entraron a ver una reposición de "Los 7 Samuráis". Las chicas no estaban muy convencidas, pero finalmente tuvieron que admitir que no estaba tan mal. Luego de eso se fueron a un parque de diversiones, donde se subieron a cuanto juego pudieron.

Se subió al carrusel y luego a los autos chocadores, donde entre todos aniquilaron al pobre Kensuke. Entraron a la Casa del Terror, donde las chicas gritaron como locas, y luego las llevaron a la Casa de la Risa para que se les pasara el miedo, luego de eso, subieron a la Montaña Rusa. Como es lógico, luego de las vueltas de rigor, el grupo bajó temblando de pies a cabeza y les costó un poco bajar los niveles de adrenalina. Se sirvieron un refrigerio para calmarse y luego se fueron a jugar Tiro al Blanco, donde Shinji arrasó con todo y le tuvieron que rogar que se retirara, ya que los estaba dejando sin premios. Kensuke también demostró destreza y puntería en el juego, ganando un gran Oso de Peluche que le regaló a una sonrojada Mouki, entre las risas disimuladas de los demás.

Antes de darse cuenta, se les había ido el día y tuvieron que dejar el parque de diversiones para emprender el regreso a Tokio-3, eso si, cargados hasta arriba con peluches, gracias a la increíble puntería de Shinji.

Subieron al Explorer, se acomodaron como pudieron entre los peluches y las compras de las chicas, y Shinji condujo en dirección a la carretera que los levaría de vuelta a la ciudad fortaleza.

-- Gracias por este día chicos. Jamás lo olvidaré –- dijo Isuzo dejando que una rebelde lágrima se le escapara.

Shinji le tomó una mano y le dedicó una sonrisa. Isuzo le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa, y se aferró con fuerza a uno de los numerosos peluches que Shinji ganó para ella.

Hikari y Touji se sintieron mal por la chica, debía ser realmente duro para ella. Aya miró por la ventana sin saber que decir, y en la parte de atrás, Kensuke, bajó el rostro con pena. Le caía bien Isuzo, y... agrandó los ojos cuando Mouki se recargó contra su pecho, mientras aferraba el Oso de Peluche que él le había regalado. La chica se veía triste. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella, y esta no protestó. Kensuke cerró los ojos... podía entenderla, él también estaba triste.

Los chicos pasaron un hermoso día, pero tuvieron un amargo regreso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal como la vez pasada, Shinji, repartió a los chicos cada uno en su respectiva casas, dejando a Isuzo para el final. Ayudó a la chica a entrar sus compras y sus numerosos peluches. Estuvo en su casa unos minutos y luego la dejó.

Shinji regresó al Explorer con la cabeza gacha y el corazón apretado. Había tenido que consolar a una emocionada Isuzo y eso le dejó un sabor amargo. De pronto, sintió que lo levantaban en el aire y que lo estrellaban contra el Explorer.

-- Así que te quería pillar -– dijo Reagan con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Shinji, mientras lo sujetaba en el aire de las solapas -- ¿Te crees muy gracioso, verdad?. Nos tuviste todo el día de arriba abajo buscándote por todas partes.

-- Lo siento... yo... no era yo en ese momento –- dijo Shinji, consciente de que fue su Némesis el que armó todo ese enredo, ahora que había vuelto a ser él.

-- ¿Y crees que con eso se arregla todo? –- preguntó Clinton, también enojado.

Shinji bajó el rostro, pero ambos hombres pudieron ver lágrimas correr por las mejillas del chico. En eso, este se soltó del agarré de Reagan con un veloz movimiento de sus brazos y miró a ambos hombres con furia.

-- Ella se va de Japón... mi novia... se va de Japón y no regresará más.

-- Cuanto lo siento –- se burló Reagan, y se ganó upercut que lo mandó de espaldas al suelo.

Clinton quiso irse sobre Shinji, pero se encontró con el cañón de una Desert Eagle. Reagan revisó su pistolera y estaba vacía. ¿En qué momento se la había quitado?. Se preguntó mientras se masajeaba su dolorida mandíbula.

-- Ahora escúchenme los dos. Ella se va a París este viernes y hoy era el último día que tenía para estar con ella, ya que mañana tengo que estar en NERV todo el día haciendo pruebas y entrenamientos de combate.

-- ¿Y ahora te bajó el amor por ella, después de meterte con cuanta mujer se te cruzó por delante en la fiesta del otro día? –- preguntó un enojado Reagan.

Esa fue una puñalada por la espalda para Shinji y la vergüenza se vio reflejada en su rostro. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Le puso seguro al arma y se la lanzó a Reagan.

-- Sé que soy una basura, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, no me diferencio mucho de mi padre... sé que le fallé a mi novia, y sé que la engañé... por eso no le podía fallar ahora, no ahora que en verdad me necesita... no ahora que puedo en parte... enmendar el daño que le causé -– dijo Shinji, llorando sin darse cuenta.

Los dos agentes lo miraron si saber que decir.

-- Pueden decirle a Misato si gustan... me da lo mismo... ya... me da lo mismo.

Un derrotado y apenado Shinji subió al Explorer y se fue dejando a los Agentes en medio de la calle, mirándolo irse, y sin atinar a nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal como dijo Shinji, ese jueves estuvo en NERV desde la primera hora de la mañana. Lo primero fue un examen, donde Ritsuko lo testeó en miras a la aplicación de la cura para su doble personalidad. Eso lo animó un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Ni siquiera las insinuaciones de Ritsuko sobre una fiesta privada con Maya como invitada, fueron capaces de levantarle el ánimo. Y es que las palabras de Reagan aún seguían resonando en su mente.

**_"¿Y ahora te bajó el amor por ella, después de meterte con cuanta mujer se te cruzó por delante en la fiesta del otro día?"_**

Shinji estaba deprimido, triste y avergonzado. Algo que no era muy común en él, desde que empezó todo ese asunto de su "Otro Yo" y era algo de lo que todos podían darse cuenta. Incluso Asuka, que quería armarle la bronca por lo del día anterior, se abstuvo de hacer algo, ya que Shinji no era ni la sombra de lo que era últimamente.

Las pruebas transcurrieron sin novedad y los niveles de todos se incrementaron. Cosa que alegró a Misato, pese a ver el estado de su protegido... y amante ocasional. Ritsuko también estaba un tanto preocupada. Pese a que lo de ella y Shinji era más por diversión que por otra cosa, ya le había cogido cariño y se preocupaba por él.

La tarde no fue muy distinta. Ejercicios de combate en los EVA y al final algo de entrenamiento de combate, momento en que apareció el Mayor Mason y se llevó a Shinji a otra parte, para continuar con su entrenamiento en explosivos. Eso logró subirle un poco el ánimo, ya que lo encontraba en verdad interesante, aún así, Mason se dio cuenta de que Shinji no era el mismo de siempre.

Finalmente Shinji pudo dejar NERV entrada la noche y se fue directo a casa de Isuzo, donde también estaban sus amigas Aya y Mouki, para la que sería la última cena en Japón.

Comieron y conversaron hasta tarde. Aya y Mouki se despidieron entre lagrimas, prometiéndole a Isuzo ir a despedirla al aeropuerto al día siguiente. Shinji también se iba a ir, pero Isuzo le insistió que se quedara. Al final se quedó a dormir en un sillón que la madre de Isuzo acomodó de tal forma que quedó bastante cómodo.

No pudo dormir. Se daba vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, hasta que Isuzo bajó desde el segundo piso cerca de las 2 de la madrugada y se recostó con él en el sillón. Por extraño que parezca, después de eso pudo por fin quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente, Shinji se fue temprano a NERV. Prometiendo ir a despedirla al aeropuerto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba con la cabeza en cualquier parte, menos en donde se suponía que debía estar. Eso le quedó claro al Mayor Mason al ver como Shinji fallaba tres blancos seguidos. El chico tenía una puntería fuera de serie, por lo que fallar tres blancos seguidos significaba que algo realmente grave le estaba pasando.

El Mayor Steve Mason, era un hombre que rondaba los 40 años, de complexión fuerte, alto, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Mason era un brillante oficial de la Marina Norteamericana, y había recibido cuanta condecoración existía por sus destacadas acciones en el campo de batalla, en las numerosas guerras en que se vio inmiscuido Estados Unidos después del Segundo Impacto. Aún así, seguía siendo Mayor, un rango inferior al que debería ostentar, pero su mala costumbre de decir siempre lo que pensaba había generado cierto recelo hacia él. En el fondo a Mason le daba lo mismo, él era un hombre de acción, no servía para puestos de escritor donde tendría que luchar contra un montón de papeles. El prefería seguir con sus amados S.E.A.L., entrando a los nuevos reclutas y participando en algunas operaciones de vez en cuando. Por eso todos se sorprendieron cuando aceptó un puesto de escritorio, como Agregado Militar de la ONU en NERV.

Mason tuvo una razón para eso. El no era ningún imbecil. Sabía que NERV era mucho mas de lo que aparentaba y que llegado el momento, en NERV se decidiría el destino del mundo, y cuando eso pasara, él estaría ahí para poner su parte. Lo que nunca imaginó, es que tendría que entrenar a un Piloto EVA.

El Comandante Gendo Ikari conocía muy bien su curriculum militar y fue por eso que le solicitó que entrenara al Tercer Elegido, que había llegado justo el día del primer ataque de un Angel y que pese a haberlo derrotado, no tenía ningún entrenamiento. Ese detalle le llamó la atención y fue por eso que aceptó entrenarlo.

El Tercer Elegido resultó ser en hijo de Gendo. Shinji Ikari, un chico tímido, introvertido y con un serio problema de autoestima, pero había algo especial en él. El chico era una verdadera esponja. Absorbía conocimientos y aprendía con una facilidad abismante, es como si hubiera nacido para ser soldado. Fue entonces que gracias a Katsuragi tuvo acceso a un video de un enfrentamiento con un Angel, y los registros de la cabina del piloto. Al verlo pelear y al ver su imagen en la cabina mientras lo hacía, lo comprendió. Shinji Ikari era un Berseker.

Los Berseker son personas de temperamento calmado y apacible, algo introvertidos, pero que a la hora de luchar, se transforman en guerreros fieros y poderosos que no se intimidan ante nada. Shinji era un Berseker, estaba seguro y si no recibía un buen entrenamiento, eso podía ser más un problema que un beneficio. Katsuragi aceptó modificar el entrenamiento y comenzó a darle entrenamiento S.E.A.L. Al poco tiempo el chico logró un gran avance, que quedó demostrado en sus batallas con los Angeles, además, se convirtió en un experto francotirador. Lo que lo traía de regreso al presente. Shinji falló su quinto blanco seguido.

-- Muy bien, déjalo, no tiene caso seguir. Tu cabeza está en otra parte.

-- Perdón –- dijo Shinji algo apenado.

-- ¿Qué te pasa? Hace tiempo que no te veía así. Pensé que ya habías superado eso.

Shinji miró al Mayor. Era un buen sujeto, le había enseñado muchas cosas y le estaba muy agradecido, de lo contrario, es probable que hubiera muerto peleando con algún Angel. Bien, confiaba en él y necesitaba desahogarse. Se lo contó todo, incluso lo de su "Otro Yo", eso si, obviando lo de Misato y Ritsuko.

Mason quedó impresionado. Ahora podía entender ciertos cambios de ánimo en Shinji, y sobre todo, entender porque había fallado cinco blancos seguidos. Conversaron durante largo rato, donde Shinji pudo por fin sacar todas sus frustraciones y penas, hasta que...

-- Rayos, me olvidé de la hora -– dijo Shinji aterrado mirando su reloj -– El avión de Isuzo parte en 25 minutos. Nunca llegaré a tiempo.

-- Llegarás, dejado en mis manos, vamos –- dijo Mason y salieron corriendo del campo de entrenamiento de NERV, mientras Mason activaba su celular.

Luego de algunos minutos (que a Shinji le parecieron horas) llegaron a la superficie y Shinji vio algo que nunca se hubiera esperado. Un "Sea Hawk" de la marina norteamericana, estaba en medio de la calle, con las aspas girando y creando una turbulencia alrededor de él.

-- Llamé a la base de la marina para pedirles un favor. Es más rápido que un automóvil –- dijo Mason, le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Shinji y corrieron al helicóptero.

El Sea Hawk se elevó e inclinó la nariz al hacer un cerrado giro a la derecha y se dirigió directo al aeropuerto de Tokio-3. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban sobre el aeropuerto, pero se les prohibió aterrizar en alguna pista sin un permiso oficial.

-- ¿Cómo bajaremos? –- preguntó Shinji.

-- De la forma usual –- dijo Mason con una sonrisa y acercó el micrófono de la radio a la boca -– Colócate sobre la entrada principal. Vamos a bajar –- le dijo al piloto.

La gente que estaba saliendo o entrando del aeropuerto a esa hora, vio como un helicóptero con el emblema de la US NAVY, se situaba sobre la entrada y dejaba caer una gruesa cuerda, por la que poco después, descendieron dos soldados. Uno entró corriendo al aeropuerto, y el otro le hizo señas al helicóptero, que soltó la cuerda y luego se fue rumbo al mar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Hija, tenemos que abordar –- dijo la madre de Isuzo.

-- Pero Shinji aún no llega.

-- Hija, lo entiendo, pero si no abordamos, perderemos el avión.

Isuzo miró a la entrada una vez más, pero nada... Shinji no aparecía. La chica dejó escapar lágrimas de pena y resignación y asintió tristemente con la cabeza.

Aya y Mouki abrazaron a su amiga y lloraron juntas por unos minutos, prometiendo escribirse y no perder el contacto. Touji, Hikari y Kensuke, también estaban ahí, después de todo, se habían hecho amigos de la chica y lo menos que podían hacer era despedirse de ella.

Luego de despedirse de todos, finalmente llegó la hora de partir y dando un último vistazo a la entrada del aeropuerto, Isuzo Masaki, tomó su bolso de mano y siguió a su madre rumbo al avión.

-- ¡ISUZO!

Todos los que estaban ahí se voltearon al escuchar ese potente grito, solo para ver a un chico vistiendo un uniforme militar azul oscuro, casi negro, con chaleco antibalas, rodilleras, guantes, todo del mismo color y una pistola enfundada en una pistolera, a un costado de su pierna derecha.

-- ¡ISUZO! –- volvió a gritar, buscándola con la mirada.

-- ¡SHINJI! –- gritó la chica, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Ambos jóvenes pudieron verse a la distancia. Por unos momentos ninguno atinó a nada, pero finalmente ambos comenzaron a correr el uno al otro. A medio camino se encontraron en un fuerte abrazo entre los aplausos de los presentes.

Isuzo lloraba aferrada a Shinji con todas sus fuerzas. Shinji, en el estado temperamental en el que estaba, también terminó llorando con ella.

-- Sabía que vendrías... lo sabía –- dijo Isuzo entre lágrimas.

-- Perdón por llegar tarde... yo... estaba...

-- ¿Preparándote para ir a una guerra? –- preguntó Isuzo al ver el atuendo de Shinji.

-- Algo así.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás, pero ninguno dijo nada, no querían molestarlos, esos eran sus últimos momentos.

-- Hija... tenemos que abordar –- dijo la madre de Isuzo con algo de pesar.

-- ¿Nos podrían dar un minuto? –- preguntó Isuzo.

Comprendiendo, los demás se apartaron un poco para darles algo de privacidad. Isuzo se quitó un collar con una hermosa gema colgando de el, y se lo colocó a Shinji.

-- Un recuerdo, para que no me olvides -– dijo con una amarga sonrisa.

-- Yo... no traje nada para darte –- dijo Shinji apenado.

-- No es necesario. El tiempo que pasamos juntos fue el mejor regalo que pudiste darme... nunca te voy a olvidar Shinji.

-- Ni yo a ti.

Se miraron con ojos húmedos y compartieron un último y amargo beso, abrazados con todas sus fuerzas. Al separarse, Isuzo acarició el rostro de Shinji con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

-- Te amo –- dijo la chica, le dio un último beso, y se fue.

Shinji quedó de pie sin saber que hacer, viendo como Isuzo tomaba su bolso y se iba con su madre rumbo al avión. No podía quedarse así. Tenía que decirle algo. Entonces empezó a correr hasta ella, pero unos guardias lo detuvieron a poco andar.

-- ¡ISUZO!

Isuzo se volteó al escuchar el grito de Shinji y lo vio forcejeando con unos guardias. Le sonrió con amargura, se despidió de él por última vez y desapareció por la puerta de embarque... Isuzo Masaki se había ido.

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Y finalmente se fue Isuzo. Sé que esta parte estuvo un poco larga, pero sentí que le debía un buen final a este personaje, espero haber cumplido ese cometido.

Finalmente apareció el tan mencionado Mayor Mason, y tendrá una aparición más activa desde ahora. Otra cosa que quiero dejar en claro es que el Fic no tendrá este tono tan serio de ahora de en adelante. Estos capítulos eran para dejarle algo en que pensar a Shinji, pero de aquí en adelante la cosa cambia de ritmo y el Shinji Hentai comenzará hacer de las suyas, dándole a Shinji otro problema de faldas, en el preludio de enredos que lo llevaran a su aventura con Asuka. Se que parezco disco rayado, pero no quiero precipitar las cosas, además que soy medio detallista al escribir y eso me alarga los capítulos mas de lo previsto.

Lo de un Shinji Berseker (Espero se escriba así) es algo que me daba vueltas hace rato ¿Recuerdan como en ocasiones cambiaba su forma de ser al pelear con un Angel? Eso me dejó con la duda de que en una de esas Shinji fuera realmente un Berseker.

Si son listos, también se habrán dado cuenta de mi humilde homenaje a Ranma ½, una de las series mas entretenidas que he conocido. Espero no se molesten.

El **SEA HAWK**, es una variante de **UH-60 Black Hawk**, para la Marina Estadounidense. El **SEA HAWK** está equipado con sonobollas y Torpedos, que lanza al mar para lo que se denomina "Guerra Antisubmarina". En otras palabras, cazar y hundir submarinos enemigos.

Bien, es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora. Hasta la próxima.


	36. Chapter 36

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XXXVI: "ESA RUBIA DEBILIDAD"**

Shinji estaba de pie ante uno de los ventanales del aeropuerto, observando como el avión de Isuzo se perdía en el horizonte. Se sentía terriblemente mal. Había dejado ir a una chica maravillosa, una chica que lo amaba a tal punto, que no le importó que él no la quisiera de la misma forma.

Aferró con fuerza la gema del collar que ella le había regalado para que no la olvidara. Ciertamente nunca podría olvidarla. Isuzo Masaki se había ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Deseó nuevamente poder quererla como ella a él... ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas?. ¿Qué es lo qué tenían Rei y Asuka de especial para remecerle el piso de esa forma?

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parado frente a ese ventanal luego de que el avión se perdiera de vista, pero debió ser mucho tiempo, ya que el Mayor Mason le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-- Shinji... es hora de irse -– dijo el hombre con una mirada comprensiva.

Shinji se volteó y vio a Mason junto a sus amigos. Ellos tenían razón, era hora de retirarse, pero él no estaba preparado aún para irse... tenía mucho en que pensar.

-- Me quedaré un rato más... yo... necesito pensar... tomaré algo en la cafetería del aeropuerto y después me iré a casa –- contestó Shinji intentando una sonrisa.

-- Entiendo –- dijo Mason apretándole el hombro con su mano –- No te preocupes demasiado Shinji. Hiciste lo correcto. Solo dale tiempo... el tiempo cura todas las heridas.

Shinji afirmó con su cabeza y se quitó la pistolera con la Beretta y se la pasó a Mason. No quería tener más problemas por eso, ya que los guardias del aeropuerto lo habían detenido al verlo armado. Fue gracias a Mason que lo soltaron cuando mostró su identificación.

Sus amigos entendieron su decisión y la respetaron. Se despidieron de él y se fueron con Mason del aeropuerto.

Shinji respiró pesadamente, observó nuevamente el cielo y se encaminó a la cafetería del aeropuerto que estaba en el segundo piso, por lo que tenía una excelente vista de las pistas. Por suerte había pasado por su cartera antes de salir de NERV, o no tendría como pagar. Pensó en pedir algo fuerte, pero no creyó que se lo sirvieran. Finalmente se conformó con un café negro, que se sirvió observando el cielo por el ventanal, recordando a la chica que fue su novia.

Estaba en eso cuando sintió unos sollozos. Al mirar en esa dirección, vio a una mujer de larga cabellera rubia llorando a un par de mesas de distancia. En un primer momento no la reconoció, pero cuando ella levantó un poco el rostro, la reconoció de inmediato. Solo existía una mujer en Tokio-3, que era idéntica a Integral Wingancy Hellsing, su profesora de Ingles.

-- ¿Ikari? -– preguntó ella, sorprendida al verlo ahí.

-- S, si... soy yo... quiero decir, soy... hola profesora –- dijo Shinji bastante sorprendido -- ¿Se encuentra bien?.

En ese momento, la mujer recordó en el estado en que estaba, y se quitó los lentes para secar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-- Lo siento... debe ser bastante extraño para ti, ver a tu maestra en este estado.

-- No... quiero decir si...no, bueno... yo... este...

La mujer miró con sorpresa a un encasquillado y sonrojado Shinji que no sabía que decir, y comenzó a reír. Shinji se sonrojó un poco más, pero se sintió mejor al ver que ella había dejado de llorar.

-- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? -– preguntó ella.

-- ...bueno...

-- Entiendo, disculpa –- dijo ella bajando el rostro.

-- No, espere, yo... si, me gustaría –- dijo Shinji poniéndose de pie.

La mujer miró a Shinji de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido, reparando por primera vez en su atuendo militar, con chaleco antibalas incluido.

-- ¿Vas a una fiesta de disfraces? –- preguntó ella.

-- No, nada de eso. Es que no alcancé a cambiarme de ropa al salir de NERV -– dijo Shinji, dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa.

-- ¿NERV?. Es verdad, eres piloto EVA. Pero dime. ¿Siempre tienes que andar así en NERV?

-- No, claro que no. Es que estaba en un entrenamiento de combate.

-- ¿Entrenamiento de combate?. ¿Algo así como entrenamiento militar? –- preguntó ella.

-- Si, algo así –- dijo Shinji, no queriendo profundizar el tema, ya que no podía entrar en detalles. Ordenes de Misato.

-- ¿Y por qué no te cambiaste de ropa antes de salir de NERV?

La pregunta de la mujer fue un mazazo para Shinji, que recordó la reciente partida de su novia, o ex-novia a estas alturas. Su semblante decayó en forma inmediata.

-- Perdón. ¿Dije algo malo? –- preguntó la mujer, con un tono algo preocupado.

-- No, es solo que...

Shinji miró a la mujer un momento y no encontró nada malo en contarle lo que había pasado. Así que le relató a groso modo su relación con Isuzo y el motivo por el que estaba en el aeropuerto.

-- Lo lamento Ikari... debe ser duro para ti –- dijo la mujer.

-- Si, bien... así son las cosas -– dijo Shinji algo apenado y se terminó su café –- ¿Y usted por qué estaba... perdón. No quise ser impertinente –- dijo Shinji al ver como la mujer cambiaba el rostro relajado por uno triste.

-- Está bien... creo que es justo que te lo cuente, después de la confianza que tuviste al contarme tus problemas.

-- No es necesario, yo... –- Shinji no terminó al ver como ella levantaba una mano para silenciarlo.

-- Encontré a mi marido en la cama con otra mujer... en mi casa... en mi cama... -- dijo la mujer, con lágrimas de impotencia y frustración -- Tuvimos una fuerte discusión. Estaba tan furiosa que le partí la cabeza con un florero. El maldito puso una denuncia en contra mía por agresión. No podía acercarme a menos de 50 metros de él¿Lo puedes creer?. Después de eso me pidió el divorcio, a lo que accedí sin objeciones, y de alguna forma un abogado amigo suyo logró que el muy desgraciado se quedara con todo... me dejó en la calle.

Shinji miraba asombrado como la mujer terminaba su trago con amargura y depositaba la copa vacía sobre la mesa.

-- Ya no tenía motivos para estar aquí, por eso iba a irme de esta ciudad, pero... había una maldita congestión en la carretera por culpa de un accidente y... perdí mi vuelo... nada me sale bien –- dijo con una triste sonrisa, quitando con brusquedad una rebelde lágrima que se le había escapado.

Shinji no sabía que decir. Nunca imaginó que esa mujer tuviera semejantes problemas. Siempre se veía tan alegre en la escuela. Nunca hubiera imaginado el drama que tenía. Ciertamente sus problemas con su "Otro Yo" no eran nada en comparación con los de esta mujer.

-- ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? -– preguntó Shinji.

-- La verdad no lo sé. Perdí mi vuelo a Estados Unidos, no tengo donde vivir...realmente no lo sé. Por suerte no había renunciado a la escuela... al menos conservo mi trabajo.

Shinji tuvo una idea. No estaba muy seguro que fuera lo correcto, pero no podía dejar a su maestra en la calle. Además, estaba seguro que Kaji no tendría problemas, por el contrario, probablemente lo mataría si supiera que no lo propuso.

-- Eeeeh, profesora... si gusta puede pasar la noche en mi casa. No sería ningún problema.

La mujer miró a Shinji con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió.

-- Gracias Ikari. En realidad no debería hacer esto porque soy tu profesora, pero en verdad no tengo donde quedarme esta noche... ¿Seguro no es problema?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Adelante –- dijo Shinji.

-- Gracias.

La mujer entró al departamento y se sorprendió por lo limpio y ordenado que estaba, ya que Shinji le había contado por el camino que vivía con un amigo y esperaba encontrar el típico departamento de soltero, con todo el lugar de cabeza.

-- Póngase cómoda profesora -– dijo Shinji, mientras fue a ver la contestadora y puso los mensajes.

Tiene mensaje de / Misato / Click ¡KAJI. MALDITO DESGRACIADO. ME DEJASTE PLANTADA!. Está es la última vez que te aguanto esto. Olvídate de mí. IDIOTA.

Tiene mensaje de / Kaji / Click / Hola Shinji, esta noche no llego a casa. Tengo trabajo pendiente y no llegaré hasta mañana en la tarde... Ah, por cierto, si llama Misato, no sabes nada de mí. Nos Vemos.

Tiene mensaje de / Asuka / Click / Oye Baka Hentai. ¿Dónde te metiste?. Te busqué en NERV y no te encontré y tu celular no contesta. Me debes una explicación por lo de tu escape de la escuela, y... podrías darte una vuelta por acá y cocinar algo. Las comidas de Misato me están matando.

Tiene mensaje de / Kensuke / Click / Hola Shinji, sé que no es un buen momento, pero... oye, esa tenida de combate estaba súper ¿Crees que puedas conseguirme una?. Bueno, nos vemos, y lamento lo de Isuzo, me caía bien.

Shinji suspiró con resignación arrepintiéndose de haber revisado los mensajes.

-- ¿Ese Kaji es con quien compartes este departamento?

-- Si, bueno, en realidad el departamento es de él. Yo solo vivo con él.

-- ¿Seguro no se molestará? -– preguntó la mujer.

-- Por supuesto que no –- dijo Shinji.

-- Bien, es un lugar agradable –- dijo ella mirando el departamento -- ¿Crees que pueda tomar un baño?

-- Por supuesto profesora. Pude dejar sus cosas en mi cuarto. Está por ese pasillo al fondo y el baño está acá –- dijo Shinji señalando otra dirección.

-- Gracias Ikari... y puedes llamarme Sabrina. Pero solo fuera de la escuela.

Shinji quedó congelado al ver la sonrisa que le regaló la mujer y sobre todo por la confianza que le dio al permitirle llamarla por su nombre.

-- Gra, gracias... Sabrina... puedes llamarme Shinji –- dijo sonrojado.

La mujer sonrió en respuesta y se encaminó al cuarto de Shinji, mientras el susodicho se quedaba parado como un idiota, viendo como ella entraba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-- Shinji... ¿podrías venir un momento? –- llamó la mujer desde el cuarto de Shinji.

Shinji acudió al llamado y cuando iba a preguntar qué pasaba, se quedó sin habla al ver lo que ella miraba con tanta atención. Un Afiche de Integral Hellsing que tenía pegado en la pared.

-- Esa soy yo... ¿Cómo es que tú...?

-- No, no es usted... créame, es Integral... Integral Hellsing. Es un personaje de mi manga favorito –- trató de explicarse Shinji.

-- ¿En verdad? Pero es igual a mí, digo... soy yo -– dijo la mujer parándose junto al afiche, para probar su punto. Eran como dos gotas de agua, excepto por el habano en la boca.

-- Si... ya me había dado cuenta –- dijo Shinji sonrojado, mirando para otro lado.

-- ¿Integral Hellsing?... ahora recuerdo. En la escuela, he escuchado a algunos chicos referirse a mí como Integral, tú entre ellos -– dijo mirando a un sonrojado Shinji -- Así que era por esto. No lo puedo creer. Es idéntica a mí, aunque yo no fumo habanos.

Shinji pasó unos vergonzosos minutos explicándole a su profesora en qué consistía Hellsing y en porque tenía un afiche de Integral en su habitación... al final ella sonrió aparentemente satisfecha con su explicación y le pidió algo de intimidad para preparar sus ropas.

Shinji salió de la habitación y para poder calmarse decidió preparar la cena. Se quitó el chaleco antibalas y se puso manos a la obra. Tan concentrado estaba en eso que no se dio cuenta cuando su profesora entró al baño o cuando salió de este y entró a la cocina.

-- No sabía que cocinaras Shinji.

Shinji se volteó al sonido de la voz de su maestra y casi le da un ataque al ver a la mujer vistiendo un sencillo vestido blanco con tirantes que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos y que se transparentaba un poco, revelando que la mujer se había puesto bragas, pero no un sujetador, por lo que podía ver claramente sus pezones a través de la tela.

-- ¿Por qué no tomas un baño?. Yo puedo terminar aquí –- dijo ella, terminando de secar su cabello con una toalla.

-- Yo... bien... ya casi... digo... la comida...

-- No te preocupes por la comida. Yo termino acá, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer -– dijo la mujer empujándolo fuera de la cocina.

Shinji se rindió y aceptó. En realidad necesitaba un baño, uno con agua BIEN FRIA, ya que no quería algún problema por culpa de su "Otro Yo".

Luego de una relajante ducha fría, Shinji salió del baño con unos tejanos azules y una polera blanca con el emblema de NERV bordado en rojo en las mangas y la parte superior izquierda del pecho.

La mujer ya tenía lista la mesa para la cena cuando él apareció, así que comieron y conversaron de todo un poco, pero cuidando dejar de lado los temas que a ambos los tenían sensibles.

Al terminar de cenar, lavaron juntos los platos y como aún era temprano, se instalaron en la sala a ver alguna película en el Home Theater de Kaji. Como suele pasar a menudo, no encontraron nada que valiera la pena y optaron por dejar un canal de música. Entonces la mujer divisó la licorera de Kaji y decidió tomar algo. Shinji la acompañó con una gaseosa, pero antes de darse cuenta dejó la gaseosa de lado y empezó a beber con ella. Primero fue un brindis por Isuzo y que tuviera una buena vida en París, luego fue un brindis por Sabrina y que pudiera salir adelante de su desastroso divorcio, luego otro para que encontrara un lugar donde vivir, otro porque ese lugar fuera bonito... en fin, el punto es que quedaron bastante mareados, se les soltó la lengua y empezaron a contarse algunas infidencias que jamás habrían compartido estando sobrios. Sobre todo porque eran profesor- alumno.

-- ...y después lo hicimos sssobre la hierba, frente al lago... –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa soñadora, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

-- Que hermossso... debió ssser algo grab... gradiso... no... grandiosos, eso –- respondió ella de la misma forma.

-- Si... lo fue...

-- Como te envidio... hace casssi... si, casi un año que yo... nada de nada –- dijo Sabrina con pesar.

-- ¡NO TE CREO!

-- De... de verdad créeme –- dijo Sabrina poniendo una mano en el hombro de Shinji y mirándolo fijamente con sus hermosos ojos celestes –- Hace casi un año que... que el maldito de mi ex, no me tocaba...ja, ahora sssé por qué... ssse acossstaba con otra.

-- Permíteme decir... que ERA UN IMBECIL. ¿Quién sssería tan idiota de buscar otra... con una mujer como tú por esposa? –- dijo Shinji mirando la esbelta figura de su profesora sentada junto a él en el sillón de tres cuerpos.

-- Gracias Shinji... eres un amor –- dijo ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

Ese beso causó una inmediata reacción en Shinji y su pulsera empezó a centellear entre el azul y rojo. La mujer miró con curiosidad y algo de diversión ese extraño suceso.

-- Oye, tu pulsssera tiene lusses ¿Cómo funciona?... ¿Hum? Ya paró... quedó en rojo.

-- _Me encanta el rojo_ -– dijo Shinji con una sonrisa seductora -- _¿En verdad que hace casssi un año que...?_

-- Si... desgraciadamente si...

-- _¿Y como te arreglabas?... digo... ya sabes_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa pícara.

-- Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer... niño traviessso –- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-- _Je, tienes razón... en todo caso un año es mucho tiempo... si yo fuera tu esposo... no passsaría un solo día en que no hiciéramos_ –- dijo Shinji acercando su rostro al de ella.

-- ¿De verdad? –- preguntó ella divertida.

-- _En verdad_ -– respondió Shinji dándole un rápido vistazo al cuerpo de la mujer -– _Si me permite decirlo profesora... Está para comérsela._

-- ¿Tanto así? -- preguntó ella acercando el rostro al de Shinji.

-- _Si pudiera... con usted no me privaría de nada... hasssta inventaría algunas cosas_ –- dijo Shinji a escasos centímetros de los labios de la mujer.

-- Demuéstramelo –- dijo ella, y lo besó.

Pese a no estar totalmente sobrio, los ahora desarrollados instintos de Shinji entraron en acción por acto reflejo y le devolvió el beso a su profesora mientras se iba sobre ella aprisionándola contra el sillón.

Se besaron con pasión. Shinji totalmente excitado y la mujer volviendo a sentirse viva otra vez, al sentir las manos del chico recorrer su cuerpo y encenderla como hace mucho no lo hacían.

-- Espera un poco -– dijo ella.

-- _¿Qué pasa? _-– preguntó Shinji con ansiedad por seguir en lo que estaba.

La mujer se quitó los lentes, los dejó sobre la mesita que estaba al centro de los sillones, y luego miró a Shinji con el deseo pintado en la cara.

-- Ahora sí... ya puedes comerme si lo deseas –- dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Shinji sonrió y se fue sobre ella, dispuesto a cumplir esa demanda a cabalidad, como hombre que era no podía fallarle. Poco después la ropa de ambos estaba desparramada por el suelo y los gemidos de placer de la mujer resonaban por todo el departamento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaba en su cuarto. Miró la hora y eran apenas las 7:25 de la mañana. Se sentó en la cama y de forma inmediata se sujetó la cabeza, que le punzaba como nunca antes. Con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el baño. Relajó la presión de su vejiga, que amenazaba con estallar y luego metió la cabeza bajo el grifo del agua.

-- Buena idea... eso espanta el dolor de cabeza.

-- Si, vi a Misato hacerlo a menudo así que supuse que funcionaría... ¿Hum?

Luego de responder, Shinji se dio cuenta de que una hermosa rubia de unos 27 ó 28 años estaba sentada orinando en la taza del baño junto a él.

-- ¡WAAAAAAAA!

-- Perdón, es que ya no aguantaba las ganas -– dijo la mujer un tanto sonrojada.

Shinji estaba apegado contra la puerta del baño, mirando a la mujer con ojos desorbitados mientras el agua le goteaba desde la cabeza.

-- Pro... pro... profesora... usted...

--Te dije que podías llamarme Sabrina. Además, después de lo de anoche creo que ya superamos eso de profesora-alumno –- dijo la mujer levantándose y largando la cadena.

Shinji en ese momento recordó lo de la noche anterior. Las imágenes lo golpearon una tras otra mientras se ponía más rojo que el EVA-02, recordando que en verdad se había comido a ese mujer la noche anterior y... oh, cielos... como lo había disfrutado. En eso se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban desnudos y por acto reflejo se tapó su intimidad, que amenazaba con despertar en todo su esplendor.

La mujer se lavó las manos y luego miró a un apenado, sonrojado y mojado Shinji. Sonrió y le lanzó una toalla.

-- Shinji... tenemos que hablar.

Por supuesto que tenían que hablar. Shinji asintió y acompañó a la mujer de regreso a su cuanto, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para quitar la vista de esas redondas y carnosas nalgas que tenía frente a él.

Como si el cuerpo desnudo de esa hermosa mujer no fuera suficiente, al llegar a su habitación, Shinji recibió otro golpe sensorial al sentir el olor a sexo flotando en el aire. Sintió un leve mareo pero pudo controlarse.

-- Siéntate -– dijo la mujer, dando palmaditas sobre la desarreglada cama, para que se sentara junto a ella. Shinji obedeció y cubrió su intimidad con la toalla -– Shinji... lo que pasó anoche, fue algo producto del exceso de alcohol. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy consientes de lo que hacía.

-- Estoy de acuerdo.

-- Si, bien... aún así... te doy las gracias.

Shinji miró a la mujer con verdadera sorpresa.

-- Lo de anoche fue... increíble. Me hiciste sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes... para tu corta edad, déjame decirte que eres un amante formidable -– dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-- Gra...gracias -– dijo Shinji un tanto sonrojado, pero con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

Ambos se observaron un momento. Shinji tratando de fijarse en la cara de la mujer para no ver sus desnudos y hermosos senos, que había devorado la noche anterior.

-- Shinji... sé que no debería decir esto, ya que soy tu profesora, pero... me gustaría... quiero decir... no me molestaría que lo de anoche se repitiera otra vez.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió a Shinji de pies a cabeza al escuchar esas palabras.

-- _A decir verdad... a mi también me gustaría que se repitiera_ –- dijo Shinji quitando la toalla y dejando ver su imponente erección.

-- Shinji... ¿Ahora? -– preguntó la mujer observando la masculinidad de Shinji.

-- _Estuviste un año sin diversión. Tienes que ponerte al día_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- Tienes razón -– concordó ella con una sonrisa, y se fue sobre Shinji como si fuera una gata en celo... Shinji se dejó querer.

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Y aquí una de las cosas con las que amenazaba. El Shinji Hentai se metió en otro enredo de faldas, y ahora con una profesora. Pero no pueden negar que lo está pasando bien.

Como ya es costumbre, el capítulo se me alargó al hacerlo tan detallado, pero así quedó mejor. Las cosas se le van a poner cuesta arriba a Shinji por causa de esta mujer y sus ansias por recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ahora si que Shinji va a tener que tomar vitaminas si quiere estar vivo para lo que se viene con Asuka, y con ayuda de DIOS, espero terminar en el capítulo 50, ya que tengo otro Fic para seguir cuando acabe este y va a estar muy interesante. Es un Fic de espionaje y tendrá a Mana Kirishima como una de los protagonista.

P.D.: Si alguien le puede mandar vitaminas a Shinji, le estaré eternamente agradecido.

Bien, ahora como ya es costumbre, pasaré a responder los Reviews:

**Fantastic-Man:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegra saber que mi humilde Fic, te guste tanto.

Lo de Isuzo al final fue una verdadera pena. Ese personaje empezó como una broma, pero al final decidí darle más protagonismo y terminé encariñándome con ella. Me costó mucho dejarla de lado, pese a que estaba decidido desde el principio. Lo de un SHINJI MAQUINA DE MATAR no está tan alejado de larealidad, solo obsérvalo en algunos capítulos de la serie al pelear con los Angeles y veras que en verdad deja de ser un alfeñique para ser un tipo decidido y de sangre fría. Lastima que no sea así en todo momento. La anunciada aventura de Shinji y Asuka ya está a punto de comenzar, solo faltan unos capítulos ( creo que 3 ).

P.D.: El Legendario Agente Bush no es un mito, es una leyenda.

P.D.1: Lo voy a pensar. Pero no podría profundizar mucho en la relación de Touji y Hikari, o este fic pasaría a ser derechamente un LEMON.

P.D.2.¿Y con todas las pistas que he dado, aún no sabes a quién le hace empeño Kensuke?

P.D.3.: Habrá otra fiesta, pero no es como la anterior. En todo caso la cagada va a quedar igual.

P.D.4.: Mentiroso. La productora nunca me contactó.

P.D.5.: En verdad tendrías futuro como político. Si necesitas un jefe de campaña, ya sabes mi mail. Estoy a tu disposición. (pero me tienes que dejar un buen puesto en tu gobierno)

Felices Fiestas para ti también.

**AngelEterno:** No te preocupes, este fic lo voy a terminar (si Dios lo permite) mira que no hay nada más desagradable que leer un Fic y que te quedes a mitad de la historia. Por lo otro. Actualizo los sábados en la mañana. En todo caso ya te mandé un mail con los detalles.

**Ultimate-Spider:** Si te has emocionado con los últimos capítulos y la partida de Isuzo, me doy por satisfecho.

**Athrun:** Se te cumplió el deseo. Shinji se acaba de meter en otro enredo de faldas, ahora con una rubia que está para quitarse el sombrero, eso si, esta es rubia natural, no como Ritsuko que se tiñe el pelo.

**Kira-Kun:** Estoy bien, gracias. Un saludo para ti también.

**Yamato:** Muchas gracias por tu favorable opinión.

**Onashiru Okanami:** ¿Cambiaste de nombre? Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos y el final de Isuzo. Mi intención era esa, emocionarlos un poco. Y gracias por dejarme Reviews, mira que en realidad es un honor.

**Fox:** Lo del SEA HAWK, fue un cambio de ultima hora estimulado por haber visto **La Caza al Octubre Rojo, **donde aparece uno de estos helicópteros lanzándole un torpedo al Submarino Typhoon. Me compré la película en DVD hace poco, se lo comenté a unos amigos y estos no me dejaban tranquilo diciendo que querían verla, así que los invite a verla a mi casa unos días atrás y al aparecer el SEA HAWK, me dije a mi mismo ¿Por qué no?. Por si te interesa, era Misato la que llevaría a Shinji al aeropuerto en un principio. En cuanto a Kensuke, efectivamente va a seguir molestando, sobre todo cuando... ya verás. Tu suposición resultó verdad. La profesora de Inglés, y una copia en carne y hueso de "Integral Hellsing" es la nueva muesca en el respaldo de la cama de Shinji. Y déjame adelantar que esta mujer resultará ser una verdadera fiera.

A modo de cultura general. El **SUBMARINO CLASE TYPHOON** en verdad existe. Es un monstruo made in U.R.S.S. de casi 200 metros de largo y 48.000 toneladas de desplazamiento sumergido. Es un submarino nuclear lanzamisiles, que carga 20 misiles nucleares RSM-52 de cabezas múltiples, conocidos como S.L.B.M. (Submarine Launch Balistic Misil). Si tomamos en cuenta que dependiendo del tipo de misil, cada uno puede ser hasta 20 veces más potente que la bomba de Hiroshima, uno de estos submarinos bastaría para borrar del mapa toda Sudamérica... aterrador ¿Verdad?. En sus buenos tiempos, la U.R.S.S. tenía 6 de estos monstruos navegando por todo el mundo. Una muestra más de la infinita estupidez del ser humano.

**CronCruac:** Tu curiosidad ha sido satisfecha. La profesora de Ingles es la nueva chica que ingreso a la cama de Shinji. Sobre Maya y Ritsuko, Oye, aún faltan muuuuuchos capítulos, todo puede pasar. Esa fuerza extraña que dices está por aparecer. Calma, que ya se sabrá quienes son, y lo más importante, qué pretenden.

También un gran saludo y agradecimiento a **Richard,** **Rei, Yuna, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Carlos20dgm, Himperion, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Verito S, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic.(Si alguien se me quedó fuera, mis disculpas)

Y para finalizar, les deseo **_UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS USTEDES Y SUS FAMILIAS. _**

Nos leemos el próximo año.


	37. Chapter 37

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XXXVII: "SEXO, COSPLAY Y MAS SEXO"**

Shinji se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento, con el cuerpo cubierto de una fina capa de sudor. Un brazo lo rodeó por el pecho y una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia se recargó contra su pecho, con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

-- Eso estuvo grandioso Shinji... ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso? -– preguntó ella con voz melosa.

-- _Bueno, tuve una buena maestra_ -– respondió Shinji con una sonrisa recordando a Ritsuko, la mujer que lo instruyó en los caminos del sexo y el placer –- _Aunque mi padre también me enseñó un par de trucos._

-- Tu novia debió pasarla muy bien contigo -– dijo la mujer divertida, pero se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que dijo.

Al escuchar la mención de Isuzo, Shinji cambió su expresión de satisfacción, por una de sorpresa y luego por una de consternación. "¿Pero qué rayos estoy haciendo?" se preguntó Shinji, habiendo recuperado otra vez el control de sus sentidos.

Shinji apartó a la mujer y se sentó en la cama, golpeado por la conciencia de lo que había hecho cuando no era él. Isuzo, la chica que lo amó con pasión y pureza se había ido hace solo unas horas y ya le tenía reemplazante...¿Cómo rayos se las ingeniaba su "Otro Yo" para lograr algo semejante?. Solo daba un par de pestañadas y ya estaba en la cama con otra mujer, y no cualquier mujer. Ritsuko, Maya, incluso Misato había compartido la cama con él, y ahora... su profesora de inglés... entonces lo comprendió.

Esa mujer era idéntica a Integral Hellsing, con la cual había fantaseado en más de una ocasión, y recordando lo que le dijo su "Otro Yo" la última vez que discutieron, "**_Como la lujuria es la que dicta mis actos, no puedo controlarme cuando una mujer bonita aparece frente a mí_"** era lógico pensar que su "Otro Yo", había cumplido otra de sus fantasías sexuales.

--- Shinji... en verdad lo siento –- dijo ella apenada.

-- No te preocupes Sabrina... está bien –- dijo Shinji levantándose de la cama.

-- ¿Dónde vas? -– preguntó Sabrina, sentándose en la cama.

-- A tomar un baño y luego a preparar algo de comer. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-- Entiendo... yo también tengo hambre –- dijo ella con una sonrisa y se puso de pie –- Vamos. Te refregaré la espalda y tú me la refregarás a mí.

Shinji pensaba protestar, pero la mujer le dio un profundo beso y luego lo llevó de la mano al baño. Shinji quedó tan atontado por el beso que la siguió con un corderito. Cuándo ya estaba bajo la regadera enjabonando a su profesora, pasando sus manos por ese cuerpo exuberante, cierta parte de su anatomía comenzó a recobrar la vida otra vez y... esta vez fue "EL" y no su "Otro Yo" el que terminó haciéndolo con la mujer... ¿Qué puedo decir? Shinji también es hombre y ante semejante situación ¿Quién puede resistirse?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después del baño, la pareja se vistió, Shinji con la misma ropa de la noche anterior y Sabrina con unos tejanos ajustados y una blusa beige. Prepararon juntos el almuerzo y después literalmente hablando, se lo devoraron, (O sea, recuperaron las calorías perdidas) Luego de ordenar todo y lavar los platos, fueron a ordenar el cuarto de Shinji.

La habitación del susodicho aún estaba impregnada con olor a sexo, así que lo primero fue abrir las ventanas para ventilarla. La cama era una zona de guerra y las sabanas necesitaban ser cambiadas con urgencia. Shinji las llevó a la lavadora mientras Sabrina se ofreció para tender la cama.

Al salir del cuarto de lavado, sonó el teléfono y Shinji fue a contestar.

-- Diga.

-- ¿Shinji?. Soy Misato... sé que Isuzo se fue ayer y, bueno... ¿Cómo estás?.

-- Bien, gracias.

-- ¿Seguro?. Hablé con Mason ayer y él dijo que no estabas muy bien, pero que te diera algo de espacio. Shinji, si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-- Gracias Misato. Eres una buena amiga.

-- ¿Por qué no vienes para acá?. Tus amigos van a venir. El idiota de Kaji y Ritsuko ya están acá.

-- Si... bien... yo... veras...

-- Te estaremos esperando, y trae algunos de tus mangas contigo. Nos vemos.

-- Misato, yo... –- Shinji intentó decir algo, pero su tutora había colgado -- ...¿Y por qué quiere que lleve mis mangas?

Shinji volvió a su cuarto y encontró su cama ya lista y a Sabrina sentada ante el escritorio de su computador, leyendo un tomo del manga de Hellsing.

-- No está tan mal este Hellsing. Ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto -– dijo Sabrina con una sonrisa, mirándolo con sus ojos celestes desde detrás de sus anteojos –- Aunque los vampiros no son muy de mi gusto, vas a tener que prestarme este manga. La historia me enganchó.

-- Si, claro. No hay problema.

-- Debes ser un gran fanático. Por lo que veo, tienes el manga completo, la serie de animé y hasta una réplica de las pistolas del tal Alucard –- dijo Sabrina, señalando las pistolas sobre una repisa.

-- Si, esa es la Casull 454, y la otra es la Jackal, que... ejem, mejor dejemos eso. Mira yo... tengo que salir.

-- Oh, entiendo -– dijo Sabrina cerrando el manga y dejándolo sobre el escritorio –- Entonces aprovecharé de salir y ver algún lugar donde quedarme. No quiero causarte tantas molestias -– dijo poniéndose de pie.

-- No... no es molestia -– dijo Shinji, algo apenado.

Luego de cerrar las ventanas y ver que estuviera todo apagado, Shinji tomó una mochila con algunos de sus mangas, la chaqueta de NERV que le dejó Misato y se la puso antes de salir. Sabrina tomó su cartera y una chaqueta azul.

-- Ten. Es para que puedas entrar –- dijo Shinji pasándole una llave.

-- ¿Y tú como entrarás?. ¿Y que pasa si me encuentro con tu amigo al regresar?

-- Hay una llave de repuesto, y me veré con Kaji ahora, así que le comentaré que te estás quedando aquí de momento –- dijo Shinji.

-- ¿Seguro no se molestará tu amigo? –- preguntó Sabrina.

-- No, claro que no –- dijo Shinji. "Cuando Kaji la vea, me va a agradecer que la invitara a quedarse y de seguro intenta ligársela" pensó para sí.

Dejaron el departamento y bajaron por el ascensor. Una vez abajo, Sabrina se despidió de Shinji con un beso en los labios y se fue rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Shinji por su parte se llevó una mano a los labios, y se quedó parado mirando como la mujer se retiraba. No sabía porque, pero ese beso le dio muy mala espina. "Ojalá encuentre donde quedarse" pensó.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Hola a todos –- dijo Shinji entrando al departamento de Misato.

-- Hola Shinji -– respondieron todos.

Shinji se llevó una gran sorpresa. En el departamento estaban Misato, Asuka, Rei, Ritsuko, Kaji, Aya, Mouki, Touji, Hikari y Kensuke, y lo que más le sorprendió es que estaban reunidos en la sala, sentados en el suelo sobre unos cojines, en torno a una mesa llena de mangas de cuanta serie se le pudiera ocurrir. Desde Doraemon hasta Bubblegum Crisis.

-- ¿Qué rayos? –- preguntó Shinji sin entender nada.

-- ¡Uuuoooohhh!. Una chaqueta de NERV. Es idéntica a la que usa Misato-San –- dijo Kensuke.

-- Es porque yo se la di –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa –- Te queda bien Shinji.

-- Gracias -– dijo Shinji algo apenado, se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó junto a Aya, ya que no encontró muy prudente sentarse junto a Asuka o Rei. Lo de Isuzo aún estaba fresco y la maratón sexual con su maestra aún seguía rememorándose en su mente, si no se concentraba en evitarlo.

-- ¿Y por qué ese baka tiene una chaqueta de NERV y yo no? -– preguntó Asuka enojada.

Un grupo de cinco personas estaban sentadas ante una mesa en un pequeño departamento. Junto a la ventana habían cámaras fotográficas y cámaras de video digitales apuntando hacia la calle, muy bien disimuladas tras las cortinas. También habían un sofisticado equipo de comunicaciones, junto con algunos fusiles MP5-A2, unos M-14 y abundante munición. Una sexta persona estaba de pie, pendiente ante cualquier inconveniente.

-- ¿Cómo va la vigilancia de la Madriguera y los Tres Objetivos? –- preguntó el que parecía ser de mayor rango.

-- Sin contratiempos –- respondió uno -– Aunque ayer ocurrió algo fuera de lo común. Un SEA HAWK de la Marina Estadounidense aterrizó afuera de la Madriguera y poco después el Objetivo 3 se subió junto con el agregado militar de la ONU en NERV. Después confirmamos que fueron al aeropuerto para despedir a la novia del Objetivo 3, que se fue a vivir a Paris.

-- Si, estoy al tanto de eso. ¿Alguna otra cosa fuera de lugar?. Aparte de lo que ocurrió el jueves –- los demás negaron con la cabeza -- Bien, pongan atención. Estoy aquí para informarles que ha habido un cambio de planes. Acabo de comunicarme con él, y llegará mañana para afinar los detalles.

-- ¿Cambio de planes?. Pero si ya lo teníamos todo dispuesto para la extracción de los Tres Objetivos. ¿Qué rayos pasó? –- preguntó uno, un tanto preocupado.

-- Nada de que preocuparse. Sé que tu equipo ya está preparado, pero las cosas han cambiado.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-- Se ha presentado una situación que nos permitirá realizar la extracción de los Tres Objetivos en forma simultanea, y en las narices de NERV.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Una fiesta de Cosplayers? -– preguntó Shinji con sorpresa.

-- Así es –- dijo Aya -- Se decidió ayer en la mañana, pero no quisimos mencionarlo en el aeropuerto... no era el momento –- dijo la chica un tanto apenada.

-- Entiendo –- dijo Shinji, bajando el rostro al recordar a Isuzo.

Se produjo un breve silencio en el lugar. Nadie parecía saber que decir, hasta que Asuka, ya cansada de todo eso, y queriendo que Shinji dejara de pensar en esa chica, llevó el tema hacia donde le interesaría a Shinji, y por ende, le levantaría el ánimo.

-- ¿Lo que no entiendo es por qué tenemos que disfrazarnos como personajes de manga o animé? –- se quejó Asuka.

-- Toda la escuela votó a favor de eso –- dijo Rei, con su tono de voz frío de siempre.

-- ¡YA LO SÉ! -– regañó Asuka.

-- ¿Entonces por eso tienen todos estos mangas acá? –- preguntó Shinji.

-- Así es amigo. Estamos viendo de qué disfrazarnos –- dijo Touji, tomando un tomo de G.T.O.

-- No puedo creer que quieran disfrazarse de algo tan estúpido -– se quejó Asuka, tomando de mala gana un manga de One Piece.

-- Vamos Asuka. El Cosplay no es tan malo. Solo tienes que encontrar algo que te agrade –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, su ánimo ya un poco mejor, sacando unos mangas de su mochila.

-- ¿Y a tí de qué te gustaría disfrazarte Shinji? -– pregunto Ritsuko.

-- Solo puede haber una respuesta para eso –- dijo Kensuke, mirando a Touji, el cual asintió con la cabeza -- ¡ALUCARD! –- dijeron los dos con una sonrisa.

-- ¿Alucard?. ¿Qué es eso? -– preguntó Asuka.

Por respuesta, Kensuke le tendió a la pelirroja un tomo de Hellsing. Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, incluso Rei se asomaron para ver de qué se trataba.

-- ¿Un vampiro? –- preguntó Asuka, sorprendida.

-- No sabía que te gustaran esas cosas Shinji –- comentó Misato.

-- Bueno, disculpa –- dijo Shinji un tanto sonrojado.

-- Al menos tú lo tienes claro, pero a nosotros aún no se nos ocurre nada –- dijo Mouki.

-- No es tan complicado. Solo elige algún personaje con el que te identifiques. Así te sentirás cómoda con el disfraz y te será fácil representarlo -– dijo Kensuke.

-- Es lo más cuerdo que te he escuchado desde que te conozco –- dijo Asuka, causando la risa de los demás.

La siguiente hora, el grupo se la pasó revisando los mangas que llevaron los Tres Chiflados, buscando algo que les gustara, pero no parecían encontrar nada adecuado. Supuestamente para eso estaban ahí los Tres Chiflados, para ayudar en su calidad de EXPERTOS en la materia, pero no resultaron de mucha ayuda. Shinji estaba con la cabeza en otra parte, pese al intento de poner atención y Touji y Kensuke se divertían proponiendo uno u otro personaje, más por molestar que por ayudar. Fue así como Kensuke se llevó una paliza, cortesía de Mouki, por insinuarle que se vería espectacular como Mai Shiranui, mostrándole una ilustración media subida de tono de la susodicha.

Así, entre risas, golpes y regaños, siguieron buscando de qué disfrazarse. En ese lapso, Shinji encontró un momento en el cual escaparse y le hizo señas a Kaji para que lo acompañara a la terraza. Shinji le explicó al hombre, sobre cierta rubia profesora que se estaba quedando en el departamento, eso sí, omitiendo que se habían dado con todo la noche anterior... que continuaron por la mañana y que después volvió a jugar a Jaques Custeau en la tina de baño.

-- ¿Tienes a tu profesora de inglés en el departamento? –- preguntó Kaji, en voz baja.

-- No podía dejarla así. No tenía donde ir, pero acaba de salir a buscar un lugar donde vivir. No quiere molestar por mas tiempo -– se explicó Shinji.

-- Hump... está bien. Si es por unos días, y considerando lo que me contaste sobre su divorcio, no puedo negarme... en todo caso...¿Es bonita? –- preguntó Kaji con una sonrisa pícara.

Shinji sonrió. Sabía que Kaji preguntaría eso. En verdad esperaba que preguntara eso, por eso salió a la terraza con un tomo de Hellsing.

-- Aunque no lo creas, la profesora de inglés es idéntica a este personaje.

-- ¿De verdad? -– preguntó Kaji, mirando el dibujo de una distinguida y hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia, y mirada penetrante, detrás de sus anteojos.

Shinji llevó a un babeante Kaji a la sala y llamó la atención de todos.

-- Chicos ¿A quien les recuerda este dibujo? -– preguntó Shinji mostrando el manga.

-- Oigan... ¿Qué no es la profesora Legrand? -– preguntó Mouki.

-- Es verdad... es la profesora de inglés –- dijo Asuka sorprendida al reconocer a su admirada profesora, en uno de los mangas de los Tres Chiflados.

-- ¿Su profesora de inglés está en un manga? –- preguntó Ritsuko alzando una ceja.

-- Parece increíble, pero así es –- dijo Kensuke, ya recuperado de los golpes de Mouki -- La profesora de inglés, Sabrina Legrand, es idéntica a Integral Wingancy Hellsing, un personaje del manga preferido de Shinji...jeje, aún recuerdo la cara que puso la primera vez que la vio.

-- Si, también me acuerdo. Quedó todo el día con cara de idiota mientras babeaba repitiendo "Quiero ser vampiro" una y otra vez –- dijo Touji largándose a reír.

-- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! -– gritó Shinji totalmente rojo, mientras sus amigos se reían de él.

-- Entonces... la profesora de inglés es idéntica a... –- dijo Kaji mirando el dibujo del manga con una sonrisa nerviosa – Bien, tengo que irme.

-- ¿Cómo qué te vas? -– preguntó Misato con el ceño fruncido.

-- Tengo algo que hacer –- respondió Kaji con una sonrisa y le pasó el manga a Shinji mientras le susurraba al oído –- Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche si lo deseas.

Después de eso, Kaji se fue como un rayo del departamento pese a las protestas de Misato y de Asuka. Por su parte, Shinji esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Si conocía a Kaji, entonces era seguro que había ido a casa para ligarse a Sabrina, y eso es justo lo que quería. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella se transformara en otra Ritsuko. Con una amante ya tenía suficiente... en eso se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, y se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Tenía que ponerle un alto a esto, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más se parecía a su "Otro Yo". Eso le recordó que le quedaban 38 días para ser "EL" las 24 horas del día. Lo recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Tendría que hablar con Ritsuko sobre esa famosa cura.

Shinji le dio una discreta mirada a la científica y esta le guiñó un ojo en forma juguetona. A Shinji se le atragantó la saliva en la garganta al verla hacer eso, y al recordar sin querer la última vez que habían tenido sexo... y lo rico que fue. Se golpeó la cabeza de nuevo. Si, definitivamente estaba pensando cada vez más como ese degenerado que tenía atrapado dentro. Con resignación levantó las latas de cerveza y gaseosas vacías y fue a la cocina por más. Una vez ahí, se mojó la cara con agua helada para espantar esos ardientes recuerdos.

-- ¿Te sientes bien?

Shinji dio un salto al escuchar esa voz. Al voltear se encontró con los rojos ojos de Rei, que lo escrutaban como tratando de entender que estaba mal con él.

-- Eeeeh, si... estoy bien.

-- No lo parece. Te vez cansado –- dijo Rei.

Shinji miró a Rei y por un momento estuvo tentado a decir "Si, bien, el sexo cansa", pero al final se limitó a un más correcto "No dormí mucho anoche" Ella estrechó un poco los ojos. Por un momento a Shinji le pareció que Rei pudo leer algo entre líneas.

-- No sabía que te gustaran los vampiros –- comentó finalmente la chica, volviendo a su semblante usual. O sea, frío y serio.

-- Bueno... me gusta la historia, eso es todo, pero...¿Cómo es que tú estas aquí?. Normalmente no te gustan este tipo de cosas.

-- Me trajo la Mayor Katsuragi.

-- Entiendo, pero. ¿Vas a ir a esa fiesta?

-- Tú lo dijiste. No me gustan ese tipo de cosas.

-- Deberías ir -– dijo Shinji abriendo la nevera y sacando más cervezas y gaseosas –- Quiero decir... me... me gustaría que fueras –- dijo con el rostro sonrojado, de espaldas a ella.

-- No sabría que ponerme.

Shinji se volteó y la miró sorprendido ¿Eso había sido un "De acuerdo, voy"?

Rei estaba de pie frente a él, con su rostro serio, pero pudo ver algo distinto en sus ojos ¿Alegría?. Le sonrió a chica sintiendo que su corazón se calentaba, mientras la mirada de la chica se dulcificada un poco más.

-- ...s, si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar algo -– logró decir Shinji luego de encontrar su voz. Rei le respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y una diminuta y casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero que a ojos de Shinji fue la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

-- ¿Qué están haciendo?

Ambos voltearon al escuchar esa voz y se encontraron con una pelirroja parada en la entrada de la cocina, con las manos en las caderas y una mirada fiera en sus azules ojos. Asuka estaba enojada, eso era obvio. Shinji sitió el repentino deseo de huir... en todo caso ¿Desde cuando que no sentía eso?. ¿Otra influencia de su "Otro Yo"?

-- ¿Y bien?. ¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo? –- Insistió la pelirroja.

-- Yo... vine por algo de beber –- dijo Shinji, señalando las latas que había sacado de la nevera.

-- ¿Y tú? –- preguntó a Rei con mala cara.

-- Vine a ayudarlo –- respondió Rei con seriedad, y tomó unas cuantas latas –- Vamos, los demás están esperando.

-- Si, si, vamos -– dijo Shinji cogiendo el resto de las latas y regresando a la sala tras de Rei.

Asuka miró toda la escena con ojos estrechos. Sabía que había pasado algo ahí, y eso la enfureció. Tendría que tener una charla con la muñeca.

En la sala, Shinji dejó su cargamento de latas sobre la mesa y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un cojín, al levantar la vista se topó con Ritsuko, que le guiñó un ojo en forma traviesa, con el deseo pintado en la cara. Tragó sonoramente, apartando la vista. Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible antes de que algo pasara... el problema es que aún no eran ni las 6:00 de la tarde.

Cerca de las 8:00 el grupo finalmente dejó el departamento. Shinji decidió irse, pese a las protestas de Asuka, que quería hablar con él. Pero al decirle que estaba un poco alterado y que prefería irse para no hacer o decir nada fuera de lugar, ya que temía que "EL" pudiera aparecer, Asuka le regaló una linda sonrisa y quedaron de hablar al día siguiente.

La sonrisa de Asuka remeció por entero a Shinji. Algo muy parecido a lo que le ocurrió con Rei en la cocina. Alejó esos pensamientos y dejó el departamento. Al llegar abajo, todos se despidieron y se fueron por rumbos distintos. O eso quería Shinji.

-- Shinji, Rei, vengan conmigo, los dejaré en sus casas –- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa.

Rei asintió con la cabeza y se subió al automóvil de Ritsuko. Shinji iba a decir que prefería caminar, pero la científica lo cogió de un brazo y lo llevó hasta la puerta trasera de su automóvil. Al ver la mirada curiosa de Rei desde dentro, finalmente cedió a la invitación. Al menos tendría la oportunidad de conversar con Rei.

Hubo un problema con el que Shinji no contaba. Rei no estaba dispuesta a hablar. No es que ella hablara mucho, pero al menos en el ultimo tiempo era capaz de decir más de tres palabras seguidas, lo que era un gran avance. En un primer momento pensó que ella estaba enojada por algo, pero luego reflexionó y supuso que era porque estaba Ritsuko en el asiento del frente.

Al llegar al edificio de Rei, esta se despidió con un simple "Hasta luego" y se fue sin mirar atrás. Shinji la observó desaparecer dentro esa torre de concreto y decidió ir a hablar con ella.

-- Tengo que hablar algo con Rei. Gracias por traerme -- dijo Shinji bajando del automóvil.

Shinji no esperó respuesta. Solo fue detrás de Rei y la alcanzó cuando ella estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento. Ella lo observó algo extrañada. No esperaba que él la siguiera.

-- ¿Qué pasa? –- preguntó.

Shinji se acercó a la misteriosa chica que le alborotaba el corazón, buscando algo en su mochila. Lo cierto es que después de su conversación en la cocina, se había quedado pensando de qué personaje podía disfrazarse Rei. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se disfrazaría de algo así como Chun-Li o Faye Valentine. Rei preferiría algo más sobrio, justo como lo que tenía en mente. Le tendió un manga a la chica.

-- ¿Qué es esto? –- preguntó Rei sin entender.

-- Lo que conversamos en la cocina de Misato... pienso que esto estaría bien para ti. No es algo ostentoso y es fácil de conseguir la ropa adecuada para... para ella... mira -– dijo Shinji, abrió el manga y le mostró una página en especial -– Aunque tendrías que conseguir una peluca –- añadió Shinji con una sonrisa.

Rei observó con genuino interés a la chica que le señalaba Shinji. Aparecía peleando con unos tipos algo extraños en lo que parecía un bar de mala muerte. Se fijó en su ropa, y efectivamente era bastante sobria, cómoda y fácil de conseguir. Se formó una diminuta sonrisa en los labios de Rei.

-- Parece que te gustó.

-- No está mal. ¿Me lo prestas?. Me gustaría leerlo para saber quien es ella.

-- Por supuesto -- dijo Shinji y le pasó todos los tomos que tenía de ese manga.

-- Gracias –- dijo Rei y observó a Shinji.

Shinji quedó fascinado por esos hermosos ojos escarlata y en un arrebato un tanto fuera de lugar para él, la besó. Los suaves labios de Rei comenzaron a devolverle la caricia, pero un poco después ella rompió el contacto y lo miró a los ojos.

-- ¿Por qué me besaste? -– preguntó ella.

-- ... no lo sé... ¿por el mismo motivo que tú me respondiste?

-- ¿Cuál es ese motivo?

Buena pregunta. No estaba seguro. La quería, eso estaba más que claro, pero ¿La amaba?. ¿Y que hay con Asuka?. ¿La amaba a ella también?. ¿Se podía amar a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo?. Y lo más importante ¿Qué era lo que sentía Rei?. ¿Estaba jugando con él?.

-- Sigue pensando... buenas noches.

Shinji dio un par de pestañadas y miró en dirección a la puerta donde había entrado la chica. Estuvo así un rato, respiró pesadamente y dio la media vuelta. Rei tenía razón. Necesitaba pensar. Un par de bocinazos lo trajeron de regreso a la tierra.

Ritsuko Akagi estaba esperándolo justo donde la dejó. Sinceramente esperaba que se hubiera ido, pero no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere. Fue hasta el automóvil.

-- Eso fue rápido... ¿Una nueva marca? –- preguntó divertida cuando Shinji se sentó junto a ella.

-- No es nada de eso. Fui a dejarle unos...

-- Tranquilo. Era solo una broma –- dijo Ritsuko conteniendo la risa -– Sigues tenso. Necesitas relajarte un poco.

-- Si... creo que tienes razón -– concordó Shinji

-- Déjalo en mis manos –- dijo la científica y puso en marcha el automóvil.

Shinji no respondió, solo cerró los ojos cansado, acomodándose en el asiento. En verdad estaba cansado. Su maestra era una fiera en la cama. Pero era un verdadero sueño hecho realidad. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que un fanático de Hellsing termine en la cama con una mujer idéntica a Integral Hellsing?. Las mismas que tiene un fanático de Cowboy Bebop de terminar en la cama con una mujer igual a Faye Valentine. Una en un millón. Y él se había topado con esa única posibilidad.

-- Llegamos –- dijo Ritsuko.

Shinji abrió los ojos y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no estaban frente al edificio de Kaji. Estaban frente a un Motel.

-- ¿Ritsuko?

-- Te dije que necesitas relajarte y que lo dejaras en mis manos. Vamos adentro. Te daré un masaje.

Shinji fue golpeado por lo que significaban esas palabras. Aún podía recordar el último masaje que le dio Ritsuko. Como sus expertas manos recorrieron su cuerpo eliminando cualquier vestigio de tensión en sus músculos, y como luego, con un sensual movimiento se untó crema en sus pechos y luego... luego... Shinji corrió dentro del motel cargando a Ritsuko en sus brazos.

Por si les interesa saber. La pulsera de Shinji marcaba rojo y tenía una cara de degenerado que daba miedo. Bueno, a Ritsuko le gustaba. Sabía que la pasaría bien.

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Y se siguen caldeando las cosas. Ahora fue Ritsuko la que terminó demandando las atenciones del protagonista de esta historia, que dicho sea de paso, la sigue pasando bien.

Lo de Shinji echando a Kaji a la batalla fue una buena táctica. Si alguien puede sacarle a esa mujer de encima es él, pero ¿Qué dirá ella al respecto? Las cosas recién están empezando. Sabrina Legrand aún tiene mucho que decir... dentro y fuera de la cama.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, he estado incluyendo en los últimos capítulos comentarios sobre Hellsing, un excelente manga de vampiros. Hay tres razones para esto. Primero, la inclusión de Sabrina Legrand, la profesora de inglés, idéntica a Integral Hellsing. Segundo, que Integral Hellsing es espectacular, y Tercero, la hoy anunciada fiesta de disfraces, por lo que esto me dará pie a algunas cosas entretenidas.

Como ya quedó claro, Shinji es fanático de Hellsing y es obvio que irá disfrazado de Alucard. Sobre el disfraz de Rei, di algunas pistas para que sepan quien es la famosa chica que señaló Shinji, de hecho, ella y Rei tienen algunas cosas en común. Espero algún comentario, a ver si alguno le atina.


	38. Chapter 38

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XXXVIII: "SUICIDE BLONDE"**

Eran cerca de las 12:00 de la noche cuando Shinji llegó al departamento de Kaji, luego de estar con Ritsuko desde las 8:30 en adelante. Estaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, bueno, no era para menos, considerando que Ritsuko le dio el prometido masaje por todo en cuerpo usando sus... ejem, tenía que reconocer que esa mujer era fenomenal en la cama. Disfrutaba plenamente cada uno de sus encuentros con ella. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual le seguía el juego cada vez que se le insinuaba. Sabía que tendría sexo del bueno.

Era algo verdaderamente increíble todo esto que le pasaba. Hace unos meses ni en sueños habría imaginado tener algo con una chica, mucho menos con una mujer, pero ahora ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho. Pero de todas sus conquistas, tres mujeres habían dejado su huella en él y nunca podría olvidarlas.

Ritsuko, su maestra, la mujer que le enseñó todo lo que sabía y con la que siempre disfrutaba hasta el último momento. Misato, su tutora y amiga, que le enseñó que el sexo podía ser mucho más divertido de lo que imaginaba, con su forma juguetona de desenvolverse en la cama. Y por último Isuzo, que le enseñó que el sexo era mucho más que algo físico. Con ella sintió algo que no había experimentado con Ritsuko o Misato... ternura.

El corazón se le apretó al recordar a la chica y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo la gema que colgaba del collar bajo su ropa. "Espero que encuentres alguien que realmente te merezca Isuzo" pensó con algo de pesar. Meneó la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, buscó la llave de repuesto en un pequeño hueco en la baranda del pasillo y entró al departamento.

Todo estaba oscuro y callado. Si todo salía como esperaba, su profesora debía estar dormida en los brazos de Kaji. Lo sentía un poco por Misato, pero no tanto, en el fondo no eran novios, además, Kaji siempre la engañaba. No era excusa, pero así eran las cosas. En todo caso, Misato también había engañado Kaji. Y como lo había engañado. Aún recordaba ese día que lo hicieron en el hospital. Si las paredes hablaran...

Dejó caer su mochila en uno de los sillones junto con su chaqueta y se fue directo al baño. Se dio una rápida ducha caliente para sacarse el olor a mujer del cuerpo y se fue a su cuarto con una toalla amarrada en la cintura y con otra secándose el cabello. Ritsuko había hecho maravillas con su masaje, no le dolía ni un solo músculo, pero estaba cansado... muy cansado. Lo único que quería era meterse en la cama y dormir. Lo que no esperaba es que la luz de su cuarto estuviera encendida.

Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su hermosa profesora recostada sobre la cama, con un conjunto de fina y provocativa lencería de encajes de color negro, mientras se leía con interés un tomo de Hellsing.

Pese al cansancio acumulado, ese viejo camarada de tantas batallas, hizo acopio de sus últimas reservas de energía, y se puso valerosamente de pie, listo para enfrentar otra batalla, si Shinji decidía ir a la guerra con esa mujer que tenía al frente.

--Pro... pro... profesora... usted... usted...

-- Shinji. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –- dijo Sabrina levantándose de la cama y yendo hasta Shinji, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo, enterrándole la cabeza en sus suaves pechos.

Shinji, rojo como un tomate, se apartó un poco de ella, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no mirar la eróticamente estimulante vestimenta de la rubia.

-- ¿Qué... que pasó con Kaji? –- logró preguntar, más para él, que para ella.

-- Ese amigo tuyo es un estúpido engreído con complejo de Playboy –- gruñó Sabrina con el ceño fruncido y una mirada afilada.

-- ¿Qué pasó?

-- Cuando llegué, él ya estaba aquí, conversamos un rato y luego intentó pasarse de listo.

Si, definitivamente ese era el viejo Kaji.

-- ¿Y que pasó? –- preguntó Shinji, aún atrapado por los brazos de la mujer.

-- Intentó agarrarme un pecho, le di un puñetazo y me vine a tu cuarto.

A Shinji le corrió una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-- Si... bien, hablaré con él mañana, ahora yo quisiera...

No alcanzó a terminar lo que decía, ya que Sabrina sujetó su rostro con las manos y le dio un profundo beso que lo dejó literalmente sin aliento. Se separaron con un sonido húmedo y quedaron unidos por un fino hilo de saliva.

-- ... profesora, yo...

-- Shinji, creí haberte dicho que me llamaras Sabrina.

-- Sabrina... no sé si esto...

Un nuevo beso acalló sus palabras y no pudo evitar el abrazar a la mujer. El sentirla así, tan cerca, hizo que todo el cansancio quedara en el olvido y sus instintos comenzaron a salir a flote una vez más.

-- Te eché de menos durante la tarde –- susurró Sabrina al oído de Shinji –- Quedamos en que me ayudarías a recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¿recuerdas?

Al separarse un poco de ella, vio esos ojos celeste que lo miraban con deseo detrás de los anteojos, su sonrisa seductora y su rubia cabellera que caía por su espalda y los lados de su cara. Era una mujer bellísima, y estaba ahí, en su cuarto, semidesnuda, deseosa y dispuesta a entregarse a él... un simple, pero afortunado chico de 15 años.

Las cadenas que sujetaban a Shinji cayeron desechas y se encaminó a la cama con la mujer. Ella se recostó, haciendo de esa simple acción algo tremendamente erótico. Shinji se quitó la toalla dejando ver una respetable erección, pese al duro trabajo que le dio Ritsuko, y se subió a la cama, quedando de rodillas a los pies de la mujer.

Sabrina sonrió en forma lasciva al ver la masculinidad de Shinji, y levantó la pierna izquierda. Shinji sintió una deliciosa sensación cuando la mujer le acarició el pecho con la punta del pie, gracias a sus finas ligas negras. La caricia fue descendiendo gradualmente hasta llegar a su miembro, donde ella se divirtió estimulándolo. Shinji le apartó el pie, abriéndole accidentalmente las piernas. Pudo ver la entrepierna de la mujer y tragó sonoramente. Le quito la diminuta tanga, dejando expuesta la húmeda intimidad de la mujer. Se sintió mareado, pero pudo controlarse. En eso se fijó en su pulsera y se llevó una sorpresa al verla en azul. ¿Era él?. ¿En verdad era él y no su "Otro Yo"?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en eso, unos brazos lo sujetaron por el cuello y lo obligaron a recostarse, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo, junto con unas piernas que se cerraron atrapándolo por las caderas. Sabrina lo besó con desesperación y deseo, dejándolo nuevamente sin aliento. Al separarse y tratar de recuperar el aliento se encontró con su mirada cargada de deseo.

Recostado y aprisionado sobre esa exuberante mujer, Shinji analizó su única opción ¿Sería capaz de satisfacerla? Al menos una vez si, estaba seguro. Pero ella no se conformaría solo con una ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo más de una vez en el estado en que estaba?... bien, ahora lo averiguaría. Le quitó los lentes a la mujer, los dejó sobre la mesita de noche y la besó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo ya familiar. Era su cuarto en el departamento de Kaji. Al mirar a su costado derecho pudo ver a una hermosa rubia durmiendo acurrucada junto a él. Sonrió con satisfacción y orgullo. Fue capaz. Tuvo que forzar la máquina, pero no falló, lo cual no era una hazaña menor. Sabrina era muy apasionada. Se entregaba por entero y le gustaba recibir con la misma intensidad. Era un verdadero milagro que siguiera con vida después de la pelea que le dio.

Miró su reloj en la mesita de noche y eran casi las 12:00 del día. Era tarde, pero era normal despertar a esa hora después de la noche anterior, sin contar el día. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a la mujer. Al verla dormida en su cama, apenas cubierta con las sabanas, su viejo camarada de armas amenazó con volver a la vida, así que apartó la vista, tomó las dos toallas que dejo tiradas la noche anterior y se encaminó al baño. Necesitaba una ducha fría y comer alguna cosa. Estaba muerto de hambre.

-- Al fin despertaste.

Shinji se detuvo al escuchar el tono de voz de Kaji. Parecía molesto. Al verlo, efectivamente estaba con mala cara, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue el ojo amoratado e hinchado que exhibía. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo Sabrina la noche anterior "**_Intentó agarrarme un pecho, le di un puñetazo y me vine a tu cuarto"_ **Inevitable. Se largó a reír.

-- No le encuentro la gracia -– dijo Kaji, logrando que Shinji dejara de reír –- Ahora siéntate.

Shinji se sentó, aún con una pequeña sonrisa. Kaji por el contrario estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-- Déjame felicitarte Shinji. Tu última conquista es impresionante. Una mujer hecha y derecha, y muy hermosa debo agregar, y hasta te acostaste con ella.

Shinji lo miró sorprendido y con algo de temor.

-- Si te preguntas cómo lo supe, bien, los gemidos de tu amiguita no me dejaron dormir anoche.

Shinji se puso rojo en el acto. Sabía que ella fue un poco escandalosa, pero no creyó que tanto.

-- Shinji, yo no soy nadie para darte discursos sobre moral, pero no puedo dejar de decir que tienes que controlarte. Lo entiendo con alguna chica de tu edad, pero esa es una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, es tu profesora. Lo que hicieron es un delito ¿Lo sabías?

-- Kaji... yo...

-- Está bien Shinji, entiendo. Tienes un problema, un problema serio, y de alguna forma cuando no eras tú, lograste levantarte a esa mujer. Lo cual no es algo menor.

-- Kaji... bien... en verdad no recuerdo muy bien cómo paso esto... estaba un poco ebrio y...

-- ¿Ebrio?

-- Olvida eso. El punto es que... no quería, ni pensé que las cosas llegarían a este punto.

-- Bien, quiéraslo o no, ya llegaste a este punto. Ahora tienes que salir de este lío, porque es un lió, uno muy grande –- dijo Kaji y se asomó a mirar por el pasillo a la habitación de Shinji antes de seguir, casi susurrando –- Esa mujer es tu profesora de inglés. Si se enteran en la escuela, la despiden y luego la meten presa por abuso de menores, no importa que digas que fue cosa de los dos. Así que por tú bien y por el de ella, deja esto hasta aquí. Termina lo que sea que tu "Otro Yo" inició con ella lo antes posible. Si necesitas ayuda solo dímelo.

Shinji asintió bajando el rostro, analizando lo que dijo Kaji, "Abuso de menores". No había pensado en eso, entonces lo de él y Ritsuko podría ser tratado de la misma forma si los descubrían. No era un pensamiento agradable. Tendrían que tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Shinji abrió los ojos sorprendido al descubrirse pensando así. ¿Significaba eso que ya le estaba cambiando la personalidad? Tendría que hablar con Ritsuko sobre eso, claro, si lograba que ambos permanecieran con ropa y en posición vertical... mala idea, ya lo habían hecho así una vez, apoyados en una pared. Se llevó una mano al rostro en frustración.

-- Tranquilo Shinji. Puedes contar conmigo si pasa algo. Solo llámame. ¿De acuerdo? -– dijo Kaji, poniéndole una mano en un hombro.

Shinji afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió un poco. Esas palabras lo hicieron sentir mejor.

-- Bien, será mejor que me vaya –- dijo Kaji encaminándose a la puerta.

-- ¿Te vas?

-- Si, es lo mejor. No quiero toparme con "Sir Integral Hellsing". Con un ojo amoratado ya tengo suficiente. Voy a molestar un rato a Misato. En una de esas la pillo volando bajo y... tú sabes –- dijo Kaji colocándose unas gafas de sol –- En todo caso... te felicito. Una mujer como esa rubia que tienes en tu cuarto, no cualquiera se la lleva a la cama -- luego de ese comentario, le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa a Shinji y dejó el departamento.

Shinji miró a Kaji dejar el departamento y sonrió. Era sin duda un buen amigo. Lástima que no haya podido ligarse a Sabrina y sacársela de encima... aunque... en el fondo no lo sentía tanto. La noche anterior se había divertido de lo lindo. Se metió a la ducha con una sonrisa en los labios y largó el agua helada para apartar cualquier mal pensamiento.

Al entrar a su cuarto Shinji se llevó la segunda sorpresa del día. Sabrina estaba de pie, desnuda, mirando un papel pegado en la pared con cinta adhesiva. Al sentirlo llegar se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

-- Hola Shinji. ¿Amaneciste bien?.

-- Si... estoy bien -– respondió Shinji tratando de no mirarla.

-- ¿Qué significa eso de ahí? -– preguntó ella, señalando el papel que miraba.

Shinji se acercó y vio el papel. Era un calendario que había hecho en su computadora con el tiempo que le quedaba antes de que su "Otro Yo" tomara su lugar tiempo completo. Decía "**Tiempo que queda antes de que EL me sustituya"** estaban tachados 12 días de 50. Tomó un lápiz y tachó otro día.

-- Es largo de explicar... por cierto. Hablé con Kaji y... dijo que lo sentía.

-- Mas le vale o le pego de nuevo –- dijo Sabrina un tanto enojada.

-- Si, bien... salió por el resto del día así que no va a molestarte.

-- ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos solos? -– preguntó ella, caminando hasta Shinji, que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Sabrina sonrió, le dio un beso en los labios y fue hasta uno de sus bolsos, sacó un par de toallas y se encaminó a la puerta.

--Iré a tomar un baño. Nos vemos... tigre –- le dijo a Shinji con una sonrisa pícara y se perdió por el pasillo.

Shinji soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba conteniendo y por fin se relajó. Esa mujer era mala para los nervios. Kaji tenía razón, debía sacársela de encima lo antes posible... pero primero haría algo de comer. El hambre lo estaba matando. Se quitó la toalla con que se cubría y se puso unos pantalones cortos y una polera roja con un dibujo de Minmey en uniforme militar, invitando a unirse a la U.N. SPACY.

Se fue directo a la cocina y comenzó a volar de un lugar a otro preparando una contundente y abundante comida, ya que imaginaba que su nueva conquista también tendría hambre.

La tercera sorpresas del día se la llevó al ver a Sabrina aparecer con una de sus camisas. Eran una blanca con las letras de Citroën en negro y el logo en rojo. La camisa estaba abierta dejando ver unas lindas bragas y sostén rozados con encajes.

-- Espero no te moleste que me ponga un de tus camisas –- dijo con una sonrisa.

-- No...no hay problema, pero... ¿No deberías ponerte algo más de ropa?

-- ¿Para qué?. Solo estamos los dos –- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Luego de esa contundente afirmación, a Shinji no le quedó más que asentir y seguir preparando la comida... ya no estaba tan relajado.

Tal como había predicho Shinji. Arrasaron con la comida, al punto que parecían dos Saiyajin comiendo. Una vez satisfecho el estomago, levantaron la mesa y lavaron los trastos, después de eso, se dejaron caer en los sillones de la sala para reposar y prendieron el Home Theater. Pero Shinji no pretendía quedarse ahí para siempre. Comprendiendo que esa mujer era un peligro en potencia, decidió salir de ahí lo antes posible. Eso lo hizo recordar que quedó de ir a ver a Asuka.

-- Bien, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer –- dijo Shinji poniéndose de pie.

-- ¿Te vas?

-- Si, quedé de ir donde Asuk...

Shinji no pudo terminar lo que decía. Sentado ante él, estaba una despampanante rubia, con las piernas cruzadas mirándolo con seriedad, y una sonrisa algo divertida. Se veía tan sexy...

-- ¿No pensarás marcharte y dejar sola a tu ama?... vampiro.

Esas palabras fueron como una descarga eléctrica para Shinji. ¿De donde las sacó? ... Claro, el manga de Hellsing. Lo estaba leyendo cuando llegó anoche. Entonces ella ya sabía quien era Integral y la clase de relación que tenía con su vampiro... un momento. ¿Acaso ella quería jugar a...?

-- Te hice una pregunta Alucard... ¡Contéstale a tu ama!

Esas ultimas palabras fueron demasiado para el pobre Shinji, lo hicieron pasar el límite y antes de darse cuenta, se postró ante la mujer, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo mientras inclinaba el rostro.

-- _Por supuesto que no... sabes que siempre estaré a tú lado, Sir Integral Hellsing. Soy tu fiel sirviente, el vampiro Alucard... deme ordenes, mi ama._

La mujer sonrió mientras descruzaba las piernas y las dejó ligeramente abiertas. Estiró la pierna derecha y con la punta de los dedos del pie, hizo que Shinji levantara el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

-- _Esperando ordenes... __Miss Hellsing_ –- Insistió el seudo-vampiro Ikari con una sonrisa que entre dejaba ver sus dientes, que por una de esas cosas que no se pueden explicar, mostraban unos relucientes colmillos.

-- Hazme el amor, vampiro... hazme el amor una y otra vez, como si no fuera a haber un mañana. No te detengas por nada. No dejes que nada te distraiga. Cumple mi orden sirviente, eso es todo lo que debe importarte –- dijo la mujer, acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos del pie.

-- _Como usted desee... mi ama _–- respondió el seudo-vampiro, aumentando su sonrisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka se paseaba de arriba abajo por el departamento. El idiota de Shinji aún no llegaba y ya casi eran las 7:00 de la tarde. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?... no, las malas noticias vuelan, si hubiera pasado algo ya lo sabría. Entonces. ¿Dónde se había metido?

En NERV ni pensarlo, Shinji no iba para allá a menos que fuera necesario. ¿Con los dos chiflados?... no. Hikari le comentó que pasaría toda esa tarde con Touji, y había escuchado que las amigas de la Vaca Lechera le dijeron a Kensuke que tenía que acompañarlas de compras al centro comercial, para cargar sus paquetes en penitencia por las estupideces que había dicho.

Solo quedaba una posibilidad. ¿Acaso Shinji y la muñeca...? No, ahora que recordaba, escuchó a Ritsuko decirle a Rei que la esperaba hoy para unas pruebas y exámenes médicos. Entonces quedaba un solo posible lugar donde encontrar a Shinji. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Kaji... nadie contestó.

Cortó la llamada con un regaño y volvió a intentar con el celular de Shinji...

/ Nuestro cliente, tiene su celular apagado, o se encuentra fuera del área de cobertura... nuestro... /

Asuka colgó de golpe la bocina y miró con odio al pobre e inocente teléfono.

-- **¡IDIOTA!. ¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS IDIOTAS!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- _¡Atchísss!_

-- ¿Hum. ¿Estás resfriado?

-- _No que yo sepa. En una de esas, alguien se acordó de mí_ -– contesto Shinji.

-- Si, debe ser eso. Los vampiros no se resfrían –- dijo la mujer acariciando el pecho de Shinji y se agachó para besarlo con pasión mientras le sujetaba el rostro con las manos.

Shinji devolvió el beso a la mujer, al tiempo que alzaba las manos para acariciar los perfectos y suaves pecho de Sabrina, sintiendo como sus duros pezones presionaban las palmas de sus manos, logrando excitarlo más de lo que estaba. Sin pensarlo mucho, fue bajando las manos hasta llegar a las caderas de la mujer, comenzando a presionarla contra sí.

Al sentir esta acción, Sabrina lo liberó del beso y lo miró con ojos deseosos y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Alzó en tronco y comenzó a moverse otra vez sobre Shinji ayudado por las manos de este, que la presionaba con fuerza aumentando el estímulo. Sabrina arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a gemir por el placer que experimentaba, gemidos que se mezclaron con los de Shinji y que resonaban por todo el departamento.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Atchísss!

-- ¿Hum?.¿Estás resfriado?

-- No que yo sepa. En una de esas, alguien se acordó de mí -– contesto Touji.

Hikari le acercó un vaso con jugo de naranja, y este se lo bebió de un trago, mientras que Hikari solo le daba un sorbo al de ella.

-- Parece que tenías bastante sed. ¿Quieres que te traiga otro? –- preguntó la chica.

Toiji miró a su novia, que estaba de pie, desnuda junto a la cama donde él estaba sentado. Recorrió el cuerpo de la chica con la vista. Piel blanca y suave, caderas insinuantes, una cintura delga y un hermoso para de pechos, que si bien no eran tan grandes, a sus ojos eran del tamaño justo.

Le quitó el vaso de jugo a Hikari, lo dejó en la mesita de noche y la atrajo a la cama, jalándola de un brazo.

-- ¿Qué pretende de mí, señor Suzuhara? –- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa traviesa, subiéndose sobre Touji y haciendo que volviera a recostarse en la cama.

-- Hacerle el amor, señorita Hokari –- respondió Touji y besó a su novia mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda.

Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos con pasión mientras recuperaban el aliento. Touji desvió la vista a la mesita de noche y tomó uno de los escasos preservativos que le quedaban, pero Hikari se lo quitó de las manos. Touji la miró extrañado y ella le devolvió una mirada juguetona.

-- Déjalo en mis manos. Yo me encargo de esta... formalidad –- dijo la chica con voz sensual, se llevó el sobre del preservativo a la boca y lo sujetó con los dientes. Luego de eso comenzó a descender lentamente, sin apartar vista de los ojos a Touji, mirándolo con deseo y lascivia.

Touji abrió los ojos como platos al ver "COMO" Hikari pretendía colocarle el preservativo. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la boca en un silencioso gemido, al SENTIR cuando le colocaban el famoso preservativo en su lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Atchísss!

-- ¿Hum?.¿Estás resfriado?

-- No que yo sepa. En una de esas, alguien se acordó de mí -– contesto un sobrecargado Kensuke.

Mouki se encogió de hombros y fue a la vitrina que le señalaba Aya. Ambas chicas se miraron divertidas, luego vieron a su burro de carga y se largaron a reír disimuladamente, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Kensuke por su parte era ajeno a todo eso. El pobre chico sujetaba una pesada montaña de paquetes con las compras de Aya y Mouki, al punto que lo único que era visible de él, era sus piernas. Esto no era lo que le hubiera gustado para pasar la tarde de un domingo, pero el sacrificio bien valía la pena si podía estar junto a Mouki. Suspiró con resignación.

Se sentía mal al estar junto a la chica que amaba, pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto. A veces ella era tan fría como el extinto polo sur, y otras veces estaba tan cerca... pero a la vez tan lejos, como esa vez cuando volvían de Tokio-2, cuando se recargó en él y le permitió abrazarla. En verdad no la entendía. Parecía que ella jugaba con él... si solo pudiera demostrarle que era más hombre de lo que ella pensaba... demostrarle que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella...

-- Mi vida es una mierda –- se quejó ya resignado.

-- Kensuke, ven acá. Vamos a entrar a esa tienda –- dijo Aya.

-- Si, claro... ¿Qué tienda? –- dijo Kensueke, desde detrás de la montaña de paquetes que no lo dejaban ver por donde iba.

Mouki suspiró cansadamente y jaló a Kensuke de un brazo dentro de la tienda.

-- Kensuke, necesitamos tu opinión de experto -- dijo Aya.

El aludido logró de alguna forma, poner los paquetes en el suelo sin dejar caer ninguno y al levantar la vista, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al descubrirse dentro de una tienda de lencería femenina, un lugar prohibido para los hombres. Los colores se le vinieron al rostro, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello ya que sus ojos de detuvieron sobre Mouki, que lo miraba divertida.

-- ¿Crees que este modelo me quede bien? –- preguntó divertida, sosteniendo sobre su ropa un hermoso sujetador blanco con encajes.

Los ojos de Kensuke casi se salen de sus órbitas y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la nariz para contener una hemorragia nasal, mientras Aya y Mouki se partían de la risa.

-- ¡NO LE ENCUENTRO LA GRACIA! –- logró finalmente gritar un totalmente avergonzado Kensuke.

Mouki se acercó hasta él y le susurró al oído –- Si te portas bien, podría dejar que veas como me queda puesto –- le dijo con voz un tanto seductora, le sonrió y luego se fue junto con Aya a unos vestidores.

Kensuke dio un par de pestañadas al ver alejarse a las chicas, y luego sonrió... su vida no era tan mala después de todo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Atchísss!

-- ¿Hum?.¿Estás resfriado?

-- No que yo sepa. En una de esas, alguien se acordó de mí -– contesto Kaji.

Misato se recostó de lado y miró a Kaji con seriedad.

-- ¿Por qué siempre termino en la cama contigo? –- preguntó Misato.

-- Porque me quieres... y porque soy un gran amante –- respondió Kaji dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo, recostado junto a la mujer, en la cama de un motel.

Misato miró a su eterno enamorado y por un momento estuvo tentada a decirle que no era tan bueno como creía, ya que había un chico que era mucho más diestro que él en el arte del amor... en todo caso.¿Dónde aprendió Shinji a hacer todas esas cosas?. Era imposible que hubiera aprendido solo, alguien debió enseñarle¿Pero quien?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Atchísss!

-- ¿Hum?. ¿Está resfriada doctora?

-- No que yo sepa. En una de esas, alguien se acordó de mí -– contesto Ritsuko.

Maya se recostó de lado y miró a Ritsuko con algo de preocupación.

-- Si gusta puedo ir a la cocina y prepararle algo caliente.

-- No hace falta Maya. Todo lo que necesito en este momento esta junto a mí –- respondió Ritsuko, observando el perfecto y desnudo cuerpo de Maya, recostado junto a ella en su cama.

Maya se sonrojó por la respuesta de su superior, mentor y amante, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo más para pensar en eso. Ritsuko se fue sobre ella atrapándola en un profundo beso... que ella respondió de inmediato.

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Y así termina un intenso y ardiente capítulo de este Fic, tal vez el más subido de tono de todos los que he escrito. ¿Se me habrá pasado la mano?. ¿Debería poner advertencias al inicio del capítulo?. ¿Debería dedicarme a escribir Fics Lemos de EVA?

Bueno, regresando a Mi Otro Yo. Tal como este autor había comentado, Sabrina Legrand (la maestra de Inglés) resultó ser una verdadera fiera, que se ensañó con el pobre Shinji (Para total alegría del Shinji Hentai) y no lo dejará ni respirar en su afán por "Recuperar el tiempo perdido"..

Para finalizar, el título de este capítulo fue sacado de una canción del grupo australiano INXS, "**SUICIDE BLONDE".** Traducido al español "La Rubia del Suicidio".


	39. Chapter 39

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XXXIX: "NECESITO VITAMINAS"**

Shinji tomaba su desayuno totalmente extenuado. No estaba seguro, pero le parecía que había impuesto una marca. Nunca imaginó que pudiera llegar a hacerlo TANTAS veces en un solo día. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan cansado, somnoliento y adolorido, si hasta sentía que su camarada de armas estaba apunto de caérsele. Esa mujer prácticamente le había drenado hasta la última gota de energía... maldijo su suerte y a su "Otro Yo". Cuando ya estaba seguro que la cosa había terminado, ella le decía cualquier cosa que tuviera las palabras "Sirviente o Ama" e irremediablemente él terminaba diciendo, "Como desee, mi ama"

Para la total frustración de Shinji, debía reconocer que lo había pasado bien. Ahora conocía cada rincón del cuerpo de esa mujer y lo que le gustaba hacer en la cama... fuera de las cosas que inventaron, cosas que de solo recordarlas hicieron que le subiera la temperatura.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y siguió comiendo su desayuno para recuperar energías. Lo único bueno de todo eso, es que Sabrina se había ido temprano llevándose sus cosas, ya que encontró un departamento donde quedarse el sábado en la tarde y que por estas COSAS de la vida, olvidó mencionar. Levantó la cabeza cuando sintió la puerta. Kaji apareció segundos después y levantó una ceja al ver el estado deplorable del chico.

-- Parece que te pasó un camión por encima.

-- En realidad fue una rubia –- dijo Shinji con pesar.

-- ¿Una rubia?. Oye, no habíamos quedo en...

-- Lo sé, y se fue temprano con sus cosas. Encontró donde vivir y espero que todo quede ahí. La verdad es que me dejó hecho polvo... y no fue cosa mía, fue cosa de "EL".

Kaji se sentó en la mesa frente a Shinji.

-- Si, y parece que te dio con todo... bien, al menos eso terminó y las cosas no pasarán a mayores. Mira que de seguir con ella te estarías metiendo en un gran lío -– dijo Kaji.

-- Kaji... si sabías eso¿Entonces por qué no nos detuviste la otra noche? -– preguntó Shinji.

-- ¿Me crees tan estúpido para interrumpirte cuando estabas en lo mejor?. Eso hubiera hecho que te enojaras, y no quiero terminar como esos Agentes que golpeaste el otro día en un arranque de furia.

Shinji bajó el rostro avergonzado.

-- Está bien Shinji, no pasa nada -– dijo Kaji y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda –- Solo trata de tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a tomar un baño y luego dormiré un rato... Misato no me dejó dormir mucho anoche –- comentó Kaji encaminándose a su cuarto. Shinji lo observó y negó con la cabeza. Kaji no tenía remedio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji se dejó caer pesadamente es su asiento y se recostó sobre su escritorio, dispuesto a echarse una siesta antes de que comenzaran las clases. O eso pretendía, ya que Kensuke opinaba otra cosa.

-- Oye Shinji¿Qué te pasa?. Parece que no dormiste nada anoche.

Shinji levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo con rostro cansado.

-- En verdad no dormí mucho Kensuke... y si no te molesta, quisiera dormir un poco antes de que comiencen las clases.

-- Oye... ¿Touji y tú no habrán salido a alguna fiesta a mis espaldas? -– preguntó Kensuke con ojos estrechos.

-- Claro que no. ¿Por qué la pregunta? –- preguntó Shinji extrañado.

-- Por que Touji está igual que tú. Mira.

Shinji observó donde señalaba Kensuke y efectivamente vio a su amigo Touji con cara de sueño y cansancio. Este levantó la vista al sentirse observado y vio a Shinji en un estado similar al de él. Shinji estrechó los ojos y le dedicó una discreta mirada a Hikari, que estaba en la parte de más adelante del salón, irradiando felicidad por cada poro del cuerpo y con un rostro que resplandecía. Shinji miró a Touji con una media sonrisa y este se sonrojó, apartando la vista.

-- Si... se podría decir que estuvimos en una fiesta similar –- dijo Shinji volviendo a recostarse en su escritorio.

-- ¿Qué fiesta fue esa? -– preguntó Kensuke.

-- Una... divertida, pero agotadora -– fue la respuesta de Shinji, y volvió a su intento de dormir.

-- Si, claro –- dijo Kensuke, no muy convencido por la respuesta –- En todo caso... ¿Crees que puedas conseguirme esa tenida militar que usabas el otro día?.

Shinji miró a su amigo con ganas de decirle "Déjame dormir por la misma mier..." cuando su mirada quedó clavada en cierta pelirroja que acababa de ingresar al salón y que lo miraba con no muy buenos ojos. Tragó con dificultad. Por la cara de Asuka, era claro que estaba en problemas y empezó a analizar sus opciones de escape.

-- Tercer Elegido... ¡AQUÍ, AHORA! -– rugió Asuka, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Shinji sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. No tenía escapatoria... si solo supiera que había hecho para ponerla sí.

Asuka frunció el ceño al ver que Shinji no reaccionaba y caminó hasta él con grandes y firmes zancadas, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró fuera del salón, ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos y las protestas de Shinji, por ser jalado de forma tan poco decorosa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Qué te pasó ayer? –- preguntó Asuka, cruzando los brazos.

Shinji miró a la pelirroja sin entender su pregunta, hasta que su adormecido cerebro pudo finalmente procesar la información y recordar que había quedado de ir a verla el día anterior. Cosa que no hizo ya que se quedó jugando a "**Las Aventuras Sexuales de Integral y Alucard"**, con su profesora de Inglés.

-- ... yo... puedo explicarlo...

-- ¿Y bien?.

-- Lo que pasó es que... bien... yo... bueno, yo... iba a ir pero... la verdad... yo... no pude.

-- ¿Por qué? -– preguntó Asuka, estrechando los ojos.

-- Porque... bien... porque... veras... jejejeje, no me lo vas a creer, yo... jejeje... no pude ir.

-- ¡Eso ya lo sé Baka! –- rugió Asuka, agarrándolo por las solapas -– ¡Ahora dime por qué no apareciste ayer por la tarde!.

Asuka miró con furia a Shinji. Este la miraba algo asustado, pero bajó el rostro un tanto sonrojado. Esto descolocó un poco a la pelirroja, hasta que un desagradable pensamiento pasó por su mente.

-- No me digas que... ayer... te convertiste en el Shinji Hentai –- dijo Asuka con algo de temor.

Shinji no respondió, solo se sonrojó un poco más. Para Asuka eso era el equivalente a un si. Miró a Shinji con furia y le conectó un derechazo en la mandíbula que lo envió de espaldas al suelo.

-- ¡ERES UN COCHINO HENTAI!. ¡TE ABORREZCO!

-- _¿Por qué tan violenta Pelirroja-Chan?. ¿Acaso te molesta la idea de verme con otra mujer?_ –- dijo Shinji.

Asuka miró con sorpresa a Shinji por ese comentario tan arrogante y fuera de lugar. Este le sonreía en forma traviesa con un hilo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de sus labios, al que no le daba la menor importancia. Sus ojos la miraban con una mezcla entre travesura y deseo. Asuka comprendió que el que tenía al frente no era su Shinji, era el Shinji Hentai... aquel que tanto detestaba.

Shinji se puso de pie, sacudiendo su ropa, se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano y luego se la lamió lentamente limpiándola sangre, sonriendo en todo momento.

-- _No respondiste mi pregunta, Pelirroja-Chan... ¿Te molesta la idea de verme con otra?... si es así, entonces no te soy tan indiferente¿verdad? Eso explicaría ciertos cambios que has tenido conmigo últimamente_ –- dijo Shinji aumentado su sonrisa.

Asuka abrió los ojos sorprendida por ese cometario, que en el fondo era verdad. Sintió ganas de saltar sobre él y molerlo a golpes, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que no sería muy buena idea. La mirada de este Shinji Hentai era diferente a las anteriores y no le dio muy buena espina, lo que le hizo preguntarse ¿Cuántas versiones distintas habían del Shinji Hentai? Porque sabía que había más de una. Estaba La Modalidad de Fiesta, La Modalidad Hentai y la Modalidad de Pelea, pero esta era algo diferente... algo así como una mezcla. Tendría que hablar con Misato. Por lo pronto decidió pasar de él, y retomar la conversación cuando el verdadero Shinji regresara. Después de todo, era ese Shinji el que le interesaba.

-- Aléjate de mí si no quieres que te parta la cara a golpes, maldito Hentai –- dijo Asuka con desprecio, dio media vuelta y comenzó su regreso al edificio principal, dejando a Shinji solo en el patio trasero de la escuela.

-- _Eres toda una fiera, Pelirroja-Chan_ –- dijo Shinji para sí –- _Y a mí me gustan las mujeres salvajes... para poder domarlas _-– finalizó con una sonrisa.

Asuka siguió caminando, sin mirar atrás. Shinji solo sonrió. Esa pelirroja definitivamente le tenía ganas, era solo cosa de tiempo. Se encaminó rumbo al salón de clases con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca y una radiante sonrisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Las clases ya comenzaron señor Ikari. ¿Por qué viene llegando a esta hora? -– preguntó la maestra de música, una linda mujer de unos 30 años, con corto cabello negro que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros.

-- _Razones de fuerza mayor_ –- dijo mirando discretamente a Asuka y guiñándole un ojo, cosa que a Asuka la molestó más de lo que ya estaba.

-- Ultima vez. Puede sentarse –- dijo la profesora.

Shinji hizo una ligera inclinación y pasó con aire de suficiencia hasta su puesto, atrayendo las miradas deseosas de las chicas, que ya se habían enterado que Isuzo Masaki se había ido de Japón, por lo que Shinji estaba nuevamente disponible.

-- Bien, pongan atención –- dijo la profesora –- Como todos saben, el próximo sábado habrá una fiesta acá en la escuela, y a este salón se le designó la tarea de encargarse de la música. Ahora tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre como hacer eso.

Los murmullos comenzaron inmediatamente entre los alumnos, mientras la profesora los veía con algo de diversión, hasta que Hokari llamó a un poco de orden y pidió permiso para hablar.

-- Profesora. ¿Usted tiene alguna idea?. digo, usted es profesora de música, debe tener algo en mente.

-- Bien, podría ser, pero la idea es que sean ustedes los que propongan algo. Yo solo estoy para ayudarlos –- respondió la mujer.

-- Ya que es una fiesta de Cosplay¿Por qué no poner música de series de animé? –- dijo uno.

La aprobación de esa idea fue general. En verdad era una buena idea, considerando que por lo general, la música de las series era interpretada por cantantes o grupos de moda.

-- ¿Pero de donde vamos a conseguir tanta música de animé? -– preguntó otro.

Inevitablemente las miradas fueron dirigidas a tres chicos, conocidos por su amor incondicional a todo lo que oliera a animé.

-- _Si, bien, creo que podemos aportar algo_ –- dijo Shinji -– _Recientemente adquirí una excelente colección de música, y Kensuke también tiene una surtida colección en su casa._

-- Bien. Entonces creo que eso soluciona el problema –- dijo la profesora.

-- _En realidad, no_ -– dijo Shinji, atrayendo la atención -– _Es una buena idea, pero le falta algo. Podríamos tener un DJ que pusiera música, mientras en una pantalla gigante se pasen escenas de series de animé, pero además estaba pensando que sería bueno tener una banda que toque música en vivo y poder hacer un concurso de Karaoke, o algo por el estilo._

La aprobación fue inmediata por parte de todos, menos por cierta pelirroja que miraba a Shinji con ojos estrechos.

-- Es una excelente idea Ikari –- dijo la maestra -– Pero no creo que la banda del colegio pueda aprenderse tantas canciones en tan poco tiempo.

-- _No estaba pensando en ellos. Conozco una banda que es excelente, ya he cantado con ellos antes y estoy seguro que estarían dispuestos a venir._

-- ¿Canta en una banda Ikari?. ¿Si canta en una banda, entonces por que no quiere integrarse al coro de la escuela? –- preguntó la profesora.

-- _Porque el coro de la escuela canta canciones muy aburridas y estúpidas para mi gusto _–- dijo Shinji, ganándose una mirada enojada por parte de la profesora -- _Por lo otro, no soy parte de la banda, pero canté con ellos en una fiesta que organicé con unos compañeros de trabajo de NERV._

-- ¿Una fiesta? –- preguntó uno.

-- _Si, fue una fiesta genial. Cantamos, bailamos, comimos, bebimos, hasta hicimos una barbacoa junto a la piscina mientras tomábamos sol con las chicas antes de... jejeje divertirnos mas a fondo. Hasta Kensuke se ligó a tres chicas._

-- ¡SHINJI! –- reclamó Kensuke, totalmente rojo, mientras las chicas lo miraban impactadas y los chicos con sorpresa, y respeto.

-- _Bien, está decidido. Yo me encargo de esto profesora. Déjelo todo en mis manos, no la defraudaré_ –- dijo Shinji, colocándose unos anteojos peligrosamente parecidos a los de cierto vampiro, tomando su mochila y en encaminándose a la salida.

-- Un momento. ¿Adónde cree que va? –- preguntó la maestra, cortándole el paso.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Shinji deslizó un poco los anteojos por el puente de su nariz, para dedicarle una traviesa mirada por sobre ellos, con una sonrisa algo juguetona.

-- _A conseguir la banda, una pantalla gigante y un DJ para que ponga música. Mañana le doy los detalles_ –- dijo con voz seductora, acercándose a escasos centímetros de ella y mirándola de arriba abajo –- _No me había fijado, pero en verdad es una mujer hermosa... es una lástima ya tenga ama._

La mujer su puso más roja que señal de tráfico ante ese comentario, sobre todo cuando Shinji se postró ante ella y le besó el dorso de una mano antes de salir del salón, ante la mirada impactada de todos sus compañeros, bueno, Rei miraba seria como siempre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji había dado unos pasos por el pasillo cuando dio un profundo bostezo, lo que le recordó lo cansado y somnoliento que estaba a causa de las demandas sexuales de su "Ama"... pero valió la pena por haber podido devorarse a ese tremendo pedazo de mujer... otro bostezo.

"Bien, será mejor que me pegue una siesta antes de ir NERV" pesó para sí, y se encaminó al techo de la escuela, sin notar un par de ojos que lo observaban a unos metros de distancia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en el techo de la escuela, a la sombra de la construcción que albergaba la puerta de salida de las escaleras al techo, usando su mochila como cabecera. Una persona se paró a un lado de él y lo empezó a mover con la punta de un pié. Shinji entreabrió los ojos y vio una esbelta figura de larga cabellera rubia observándolo divertida.

-- ¿Se puede saber que haces durmiendo aquí arriba en vez de estar en clases?

-- _Tenía sueño_ –- respondió Shinji, como si nada.

-- Pensé que la luz del sol era el peor enemigo de los vampiros -– comentó la rubia divertida.

-- _La luz del sol no es fatal para mí... solo la evito si es posible_ -- respondió Shinji, poniéndose de pie y siguiéndole el juego -- _¿Y usted que hace aquí?_

-- Te vi subir y te seguí... como tengo hora y media libre, pensé que... podríamos aprovechar el tiempo... sirviente –- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-- _Como desee... mi ama_ –- respondió Shinji y le dio un apasionado beso, mientras le desabrochaba la falda, que caía a los pies de la mujer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora y media después, Sabrina Legrand bajó de la azotea con una radiante sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, y poco después lo hizo un demacrado Shinji, que siguió el rumbo opuesto de la mujer y se encaminó a la salida de la escuela, mientras arrastraba pesadamente los pies, pero no alcanzó a caminar mucho cuando fue interceptado por un automóvil negro.

-- ¿Adónde crees que vas?. Deberías estar en la escuela a esta hora –- dijo Clinton, bajando del automóvil, con no muy buena cara.

-- Voy a ver a la doctora Ritsuko... ya que están aquí, pueden llevarme –- dijo Shinji cansadamente y se montó en la parte trasera -– Despiértenme cuando lleguemos.

Ambos agente se miraron un momento y se encogieron de hombros. Si el chico iba donde la doctora Ritsuko, entonces no había problema, además que no se veía muy bien. Pusieron en marcha el automóvil y se fueron a NERV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Ritsukooooo... –- dijo una voz de ultratumba llamando la atención de la científica.

-- ¡SHINJI! -– dijo la mujer sorprendida, al voltearse y ver al susodicho en estado cadavérico, apoyado apenas en la pared que estaba detrás de él.

-- Necesito... vitaminas –- dijo Shinji y cayó al suelo desmayado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji abrió los ojos y se topó con un techo desconocido... no, en realidad le era algo familiar.

-- ¿Te sientes bien Shinji?.

Shinji miró a un lado y vio a una preocupada Misato junto a él, que se encontraba recostado en una camilla del laboratorio donde tuvo su primer encontrón con Ritsuko.

-- Si... estoy bien –- dijo, sentándose en la camilla.

-- ¿Qué te pasó? –- preguntó Misato, parándose junto a él.

Shinji sudó frío. No podía decirle a Misato que estaba así por exceso de sexo.

-- Bueno... este... stress...si, eso, stress. Creo que necesito descansar... y distraerme un poco.

-- Entiendo... tómatelo el día de mañana. No vayas a la escuela, ni vengas a NERV. Distráete y descansa un poco, mira que en verdad no tienes muy buen aspecto.

-- Ejem... gracias Misato –- dijo Shinji con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-- No hay nada que agradecer... en verdad, y quiero pedirte disculpas. He estado tan atareada últimamente que no te he dedicado suficiente tiempo Shinji... soy una pésima tutora –- dijo Misato amargamente.

-- No digas eso Misato. Eres una excelente tutora, y una gran amiga... la mejor.

Misato miró a Shinji, le regaló una hermosa sonrisa con los ojos un tanto húmedos y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que Shinji respondió inmediatamente. Al separarse Misato le dedicó una mirada traviesa, que a Shinji no le dio muy buena espina.

-- Sabes, estás demasiado tenso Shinji, pero se me ocurre algo para relajarte –- dijo la mujer y se encaminó hasta la puerta, cerrando con llave –- Ritsuko acaba de salir para a revisar unas cifras del EVA-00, así que tenemos algo de tiempo.

-- ¿Tiempo? –- preguntó Shinji, un tanto asustado al ver a su "Tutora-Amiga-Amante-Ocasional" acercarse en una pose sensual -- ¿Tiempo, para qué? –- preguntó ya totalmente aterrado.

-- Para relajarte un poco –- dijo Misato ya junto a él, y dándole un suave beso en los labios –- Ahora recuéstate y déjalo en mis manos -– dijo la mujer con una sonrisa traviesa, le bajó el cierre del pantalón y tomó entre sus manos a un extenuado guerrero, que pese a todo, se puso de pie al sentirse atrapado en las suaves manos de esa hermosa mujer.

-- ¿Mi, Mi, Mi, Misato, que...? -– intentó preguntar Shinji, pero su voz se perdió al ver como la mujer se agachaba sobre cierta parte de su cuerpo abriendo la boca para... "OH, MY GOD" pensó Shinji dejándose caer sobre la camilla abriendo la boca en un silencioso y placentero gemido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato se limpió una sustancia algo espesa que amenazaba con escurrírsele por la comisura de los labios, usando uno de sus dedos para luego lamerlo en forma sensual.

-- ¿Te sientes mejor Shinji? -– preguntó Misato, a lo que el pobre chico solo pudo asentir con la cabeza –- Me alegra... pero no te acostumbres –- dijo divertida, encaminándose a la puerta –- Iré por Ritsuko para que te revise. En la tarde pasa por el departamento, me gustaría que cenáramos con Asuka como en los viejos tiempos.

Shinji solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y luego vio como Misato salió del cuarto. Se dejó caer otra vez en la camilla, más relajado, no podía negarlo, pero todavía cansado. Decidió dormir un rato pero justo entonces entró Ritsuko.

-- Veo que despertaste –- dijo la mujer y caminó hasta él -– Te ves algo demacrado Shinji, no me extraña que te hayas desmayado. ¿Has comido bien y dormido lo necesario? –- preguntó la mujer, haciéndole un rápido examen preliminar.

-- La verdad no.

-- ¿Por qué? -– preguntó examinando la respuesta de sus pupilas con una pequeña linterna.

-- Es... difícil de explicar... yo... creo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza... tú sabes –- dijo Shinji tratando de inventar una excusa para no decir que estaba así por exceso de sexo.

-- Shinji... te dije que no te preocuparas –- dijo la mujer poniendo las manos en sus hombros para llamar su atención -– Encontraré una solución a tu problema, confía en mi... ahora quítate la camisa para revisarte bien.

Shinji asintió y se quitó la camisa, contento de que Ritsuko estuviera en "Modalidad Doctora" por lo que no tenía de que preocuparse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Bien, con eso bastará –- dijo Ritsuko, retirando la jeringa del brazo de Shinji -– Te acabo de colocar un Cóctel de Vitaminas. Quedaras mejor que nuevo. Los efectos son casi inmediatos así que dentro de poco te sentirás mejor.

-- Gracias –- dijo Shinji, sentado en la camilla.

-- De nada, pero tienes que alimentarte y dormir bien o volverás a lo mismo... y dile a esa chica que se calme un poco. Debe ser una fiera para dejarte así -– dijo Ritsuko.

Shinji la miró aterrado.

-- ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?.

-- Yo... Ritsuko, yo...

-- Esta bien tranquilo. En tu actual situación no se te puede recriminar nada. No puedes controlarte... y me apena decir que me he aprovechado un poco de esa situación –- dijo Ritsuko algo sonrojada.

-- ... no ha pasado nada que yo no haya querido... algunas veces era YO y no EL, eso lo sabes bien... siempre... deseé estar contigo –- dijo Shinji apenado.

-- Gracias Shinji... me halagas... Misato no sabrá nada de esto, así que no te preocupes.

-- Gracias.

-- ¿Te cuidaste verdad?.

-- Si, Kaji compra preservativos por cantidades industriales, no hay problema.

-- No me extraña de él. Pero no los necesitaremos ahora... para eso me estoy cuidando yo.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Shinji, cogido fuera de guardia y recibió un beso apasionado de la mujer.

-- Al natural es más divertido -– susurró Ritsuko subiéndose a la camilla -- Tranquilo, le puse llave a la puerta, además, no voy a dejar que esa aparecida se quede con toda la diversión –- dijo la mujer abriendo su blusa.

Shinji tragó sonoramente, pero cuando Ritsuko le tomó las manos y las guió hasta sus senos, todas las señales de alerta se fueron al olvido y se abocó a la tarea de quitarle ese molesto sujetador... como dijo ella, al natural era mejor, y poder tocar esos senos al natural es lo que quería ahora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji despertó y se encontró recostado en la camilla y tapado con una cobija, Rituko no estaba por ninguna parte, así que debía haberse ido hace rato, lo que estaba bien para él. Se sentó en la camilla y se descubrió desnudo, algo muy común los últimos días. Resignado, recogió su ropa y se vistió, momento en que se dio cuenta de que se sentía mucho mejor y con más energía pese a Misato y Ritsuko. Las famosas vitaminas debían estar haciendo efecto.

Al ver la hora descubrió que eran cerca de las 2:00 de la tarde, así que decidió ir a comer algo a la cafetería ya que estaba muerto de hambre.

Luego de terminar con su tercer plato de comida decidió hacer lo que había ofrecido su "Otro Yo", ya que en realidad no tenía muchas más opciones. Fue donde Shigeru y luego de unas llamadas ya tenía lista a la banda para el sábado, luego fue con Hideki y se aseguró de conseguir a DJ Rika, y finalmente buscó a Misato y se consiguió con ella un monitor gigantesco con un equipo de reproducción digital, que enviarían a la escuela el sábado por la mañana. Con todo eso listo decidió salir de NERV, rumbo al departamento de Misato. Acababa de salir de las instalaciones cuando sonó su teléfono celular.

-- Diga -– los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron, pero pronto su mirada se tornó más traviesa y comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa, dejando entre ver otra vez unos relucientes colmillos -– _Estaré ahí en 10 minutos... mi ama. _

Guardó su celular, hizo parar un taxi y se encaminó a donde le habían indicado, seguido de un automóvil negro con dos Agentes de Seguridad dentro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las 7:00 de la tarde cuando Shinji se paró frente a la puerta de Misato con cara de resignado. Con solo un par de palabras bien elegidas, Sabrina había conseguido que él corriera donde ella para pasar la tarde inaugurando su nuevo departamento a punta de sexo... no es que no le gustara, quien no querría estar con una mujer como ella, acariciarla, recorrer su cuerpo a besos, poder... hacer... cosas, tener... sexo. Lo que le molestaba es que ella había descubierto la debilidad de él y la explotaba su favor. Solo tenía que decirle algo con las palabras "Sirviente o Ama" y lo tenía corriendo detrás de ella más caliente que un mono.

Suspiró con resignación. No había nada que hacer por ahora. Al menos las vitaminas que le inyectó Ritsuko sirvieron de algo.

Abrió la puerta con su llave que nunca devolvió e ingresó al departamento. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta la sala donde estaba Asuka viendo televisión recostada en el suelo sobre un cojín.

-- Llegaste temprano Misato -– dijo la pelirroja sin mirarlo.

-- ...soy... soy yo. Shinji.

Asuka se puso de pie de un salto al escuchar su voz y lo miró con ojos estrechos. Shiunji tragó sonoramente. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto. No después de lo de mañana, pero al menos debía intentar pedirle disculpas, después de todo no era él cuando dijo lo que dijo.

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Un capítulo más tranquilo y relajado luego de los tres ardientes anteriores, cosa que no es de extrañar, ya que Shinji quedó bastante cansado. Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	40. Chapter 40

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XL: "¿SE PUEDE AMAR A DOS MUJERES AL MISMO TIEMPO?"**

Shinji miró a Asuka unos momentos antes de hacer lo único que podía en esa situación, se inclinó respetuosamente ante ella y pidió "Perdón". Tal vez no era lo más acertado, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió.

Asuka se acercó a él y una vez que volvió a erguirse, le plantó un derechazo en la quijada que lo mando de espaldas al suelo. Shinji levantó la vista y miró a Asuka, con un hilo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de sus labios.

-- ... lo merecía -– fue todo lo que dijo Shinji, casi en un susurro.

-- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI, COCHINO HENTAI! –- gritó Auska -– Ahora sal de aquí si no quieres que te corra a patadas.

-- Asuka, lo siento... no era yo cuando...

-- ¡No me interesa! –- dijo Asuka levantándolo de la camisa hasta ponerlo de pie, cosa no menor, considerando que Shinji ya no era el raquítico alfeñique que fue una vez, ahora tenía algo más de carne en el cuerpo –- ¡Esa excusa barata no quita el hecho de lo que dijiste o lo que hiciste!

-- No... no es algo que pueda controlar -– dijo Shinji, intimidado por la furibunda mirada de Asuka.

-- ¡NO ES EXCUSA! –- gritó Asuka, jalándolo a un lado y rompiendo su camisa en el proceso.

Shinji alcanzó a sujetarse a la pared antes de caer al suelo y levantó la vista para mirar a Asuka con temor, pero ella parecía mirar con atención y extrañeza algo a la altura de su pecho. Shinji bajó la vista hasta su torso descubierto, gracias a que Asuka había arrancado todos los botones de su camisa, dejando ver lo que ocultaba debajo... un collar con una hermosa gema colgando de él.

**"Un recuerdo para que no me olvides"**

Las palabras de Isuzo resonaron en sus oídos tan claro como si las hubiera escuchado hace unos momentos. El recordar a su ex-novia le trajo un sentimiento de amargura. Ella había sido lo mejor que le había pasado, pero no la supo valorar, respetar, ni querer como lo merecía... ¿Acaso se estaba repitiendo la historia?. De lo único que estaba seguro, es que la mirada que le dio Isuzo el día que se fue, no la podría soportar en los ojos de Rei o Asuka. Sujetó la gema con su mano izquierda mientras cerraba los ojos con pesar.

-- No debí venir... perdón –- dijo Shinji, recogió su mochila y comenzó a encaminarse a la salida.

-- ¿Arrancando otra vez, Kinder? -– preguntó Asuka con burla.

-- No quiero pelear contigo -– respondió Shinji, sin voltearse.

-- Debiste pensar eso antes de decir todas esas cosas en la mañana –- dijo Asuka enojada al recordar las palabras de Shinji, palabras que tenían mucho de verdad. Cosa que más la enojaba.

Shinji no le respondió, solo se quedó de pie, de espaldas a ella, cosa que hizo que Asuka se enojara más aún y antes de darse cuenta, dejó salir a la vieja Asuka a la luz una vez más.

-- ¡RESPONDE CUANDO TE HABLO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! –- gritó dándole un palmetazo en la cabeza.

-- Oye, no me pegues –- dijo Shinji volteando y masajeando su agredida cabeza.

-- ¡ENTONCES CONTESTA CUANDO TE HABLO!

-- ¡Te dije que no lo puedo controlar!. No me doy cuenta del cambio hasta que vuelvo a ser yo otra vez. No es agradable despertar una mañana y de pronto recordar todas las estupideces que hiciste la noche anterior.

-- ¿A sí?. Seguro no pensabas eso cuando despertabas en la cama con la Vaca Lechera.

-- ¿Qué?

-- ¿Crees que no lo sé?. Sé que te acostabas con ella, lo tenías escrito en la cara... ja, debió ser muy buena en la cama, para que un Hentai como tú la tomara como novia.

-- Asuka... no metas a Isuzo en esto –- dijo Shinji con voz fría.

-- Y aún la defiendes... ¿tan buena era?. -– preguntó Asuka con burla -- ¿Qué te hacia que la querías tanto Shin-Kun?. ¿Acaso te la chupaba?.

¡PLAFF!

Asuka quedó con la cara volteada por la fuerza de labofetada. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados por la sorpresa. Se llevó una mano a su mejilla, que ardía en forma salvaje y miró a Shinji aún sin creer lo que había pasado. Este la miraba con furia.

-- Nunca vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a Isuzo... ¡NUNCA! –- le gritó en la cara.

La sorpresa de Asuka se transformó en furia, y terminó descargando todo lo que tenía acumulado. El verlo con Isuzo, el saber que tenían intimidad, saber que podía haber estado con otras chicas en esa famosa fiesta, verlo coqueteando con Rei... todo eso salió afuera como un volcán haciendo erupción con un solo destinatario... Shinji.

-- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! –- gritó Asuka a la vez que le pegaba un derechazo que lo mando de espaldas. Shinji rodó por el suelo, y antes de que pudiera pararse, Asuka comenzó a darle de patadas -- ¡NADIE ME PEGA, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!. ¡NADIE!

Pero esta vez Shinji no se quedó tranquilo. Le sujetó un pie a Asuka y lo jaló, haciendo que la pelirroja perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas, momento en que se lanzó sobre ella. Comenzaron a forcejear y Asuka alcanzó a darle a Shinji un rodillazo en la entre pierna, pudiendo soltarse y alejarse un poco de él. Lo justo para tomar un florero y lanzárselo a la cabeza. Pero Shinji, mordiéndose su dolor, alcanzó a esquivarlo por los pelos.

Asuka volvió a la carga presa de furia y se fue sobre él con una patada, pero Shinji le agarró la pierna a la vez que la sujetaba del cuello la botó de espaldas al suelo, quedando sobre ella. Shinji la sujetó con fuerza por el cuello, casi estrangulándola, mientras que ella trataba de soltar su agarre con una mano y con la otra le jalaba el cabello.

-- Bastardo -– dijo Asuka con dificultad, por el agarre de Shinji.

-- Perra –- respondió Shinji entre dientes.

Se miraron a los ojos con furia, sus rostros a escasos centímetros, entonces... se besaron.

Toda la furia que tenían fue reemplazada por pasión en cosa de segundos. Pura y simple pasión, eso era lo que recorría los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes Pilotos EVA, que se besaban desenfrenadamente mientras rodaban por la alfombra de la sala. Sus manos, que momentos antes habían servido para lastimarse mutuamente, ahora eran usadas para acariciar y recorrer el cuerpo del otro, explorándose sin restricciones.

Los besos siguieron uno tras otro, quedando si aliento en más de una ocasión, mientras que las manos seguían en lo suyo, pero a esas alturas, la ropa comenzó a ser una verdadera molestia. Con un fuerte jalón, la ya rota camisa de Shinji, quedó convertida en un montón de tela rasgada y sin forma. Shinji miró a Asuka sorprendido, pero esta le dio una sonrisa traviesa y lo atrapó en otro apasionado beso, mientras le recorría la espalda con las manos.

Asuka estaba en el éxtasis, sintiendo como Shinji le devoraba el cuello a besos, dándole unos casuales mordiscos traviesos, mientras ella se divertía acariciándole la espalda, pero Shinji también quería acariciar a la chica libremente, así que con un repentino movimiento, quedó de espaldas en el suelo, con Asuka sobre él y comenzó a subirle la polera. Asuka se dejó quitar esa molesta pieza de ropa con una sonrisa seductora, que aumentó cuando Shinji atrapó sus pechos en sus manos y...

-- ¡Estoy en casa!

-- Misato –- susurraron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, mirándose con terror.

En centésimas de segundos ya estaban de pie, vestidos y más menos presentables, bueno Asuka si, pero Shinji...

-- ¿Que rayos pasó aquí? –- preguntó Misato extrañada, al ver el desorden del lugar, un florero roto, a los dos chicos algo acelerados, un tanto despeinados y a Shinji sin camisa y con lo que parecía un trapo en las manos.

-- Nos... caímos –- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-- ¿Seguros? -– preguntó Misato alzando una ceja.

-- ...si, seguros –- contestaron un tanto nerviosos.

-- Pues a mí me parece que interrumpí algo.

-- No, claro que no... como crees –- dijeron Shinji y Asuka con una excelente sincronización.

-- Si, claro -– dijo Misato, sin tragarse nada –- Shinji, ponte algo o pescarás un resfriado -– dijo la mujer, encaminándose a la cocina por una cerveza.

-- Tra, traeré algo para que te pongas –- dijo Asuka a Shinji, y se encaminó a su cuarto.

-- ¡Asuka! -– llamó Misato desde la cocina –- Te pusiste la polera al revez.

Asuka se miró, y efectivamente, la polera estaba al revés. Los colores se le subieron al rostro al recordar porque llevaba al revés esa pieza de ropa y se fue más que rápido a su cuarto.

En la cocina, Misato se reía al ver la vergüenza de Asuka, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo. Shinji por su parte pasó junto a Misato y tiró a la basura lo que una vez fue una camisa.

-- ¿Pasó lo que creo que pasó? –- preguntó Misato con una cerveza en una mano.

-- ... casi... pero esta vez no era "EL"... era yo –- dijo Shinji de espalas a la mujer y mostrándole su pulsera marcando azul –- No sé como pasó... fue tan repentino, yo... ella...

-- Ten cuidado Shinji. Piensa bien lo que haces. Asuka es más frágil de lo que aparenta.

Misato le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, y Shinji se quedó de pie allí meditando las palabras de la mujer.

Una vez las cosas se calmaron, Shinji preparó una deliciosa cena y comieron juntos como en los viejos tiempos, salvo por el hecho de que Asuka y Shinji se sonrojaban al mirarse a la cara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 2:00 de la madrugada y Asuka no podía dormir. ¿Cómo hacerlo después de lo que estuvo apunto de pasar?. El recordar que estuvo a poco de hacerlo con Shinji, hacía que más de una parte de su cuerpo subiera de temperatura. Sacudió su cabeza para apartar esas ideas.

"Necesito tomar algo helado" Con ese pensamiento en mente, salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, pero a medio camino vio la puerta de la terraza abierta.

-- ¿Mirando las estrellas Capitán Tyler? –- preguntó Asuka, parándose junto a Shinji.

-- ...solo pensaba un poco -– dijo Shinji, tendiéndole una lata de refresco helado.

-- ¿Pensabas en... lo de hace un rato? –- preguntó Asuka sonrojada, luego de echar un trago.

Shinji asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirando las estrellas. Asuka bajó la vista. Estuvieron así por largo rato. Ninguno sabía que decir. Finalmente fue Asuka la que rompió el silencio.

-- Shinji, yo... dije unas cosas muy feas antes... lo siento. No era mi intención.

-- ...yo también dije algunas cosas muy feas... perdón –- respondió Shinji.

-- Entonces estamos a mano –- dijo Asuka con una pequeña sonrisa -– Pero pobre de ti si vuelves a golpearme.

-- No volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

Se miraron por un momento, hasta que Asuka pasó los brazos por el cuello de Shinji, a la vez que este la sujetaba por la cintura. Se besaron por largó rato, con clama y ternura.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, y Shinji pudo ver en los ojos de Asuka algo que no había visto antes... cariño¿O era algo más?.

-- Asuka... ¿Qué estamos haciendo?. Digo, nosotros...

-- No digas nada Shinji, solo... quedémonos así un poco mas... ¿De acuerdo?.

Shinji miró a la pelirroja que se recargaba contra él y consideró que no era tan mala idea, ya que en verdad estaba disfrutando del momento. Tener a Asuka entre los brazos era una experiencia mucho mejor que tenerla golpeándolo y gritándole insultos, de hecho, podría acostumbrarse a esto.

-- De acuerdo –- dijo Shinji, estrechando con más fuerza a la pelirroja.

Asuka también disfrutaba del momento. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de Shinji, pero ahora podía sentirlo junto a ella. Solo faltaba el último empujoncito. Por su parte, Shinji tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba feliz por estar así con Asuka, pero por otro le remordía la conciencia al pensar en Rei. Esto no estaba bien. No era justo para ellas y debía hacer algo al respecto ¿Pero qué?.

De lo único que Shinji estaba seguro, es que después de lo que había pasado esa tarde, las cosas ya nunca serían iguales con Asuka.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji despertó temprano esa mañana. Pese a que no tenía escuela ese día, decidió levantarse y prepararle el desayuno a Misato y Asuka, tal como en los viejos tiempos. Ambas mujeres quedaron encantadas al levantarse y sentir el delicioso olor a comida saliendo de la cocina, y luego de un rato, tomaron desayuno juntos como hace tiempo no lo hacían.

-- ¿Y como van con lo del disfraz para la fiesta del sábado? –- preguntó Misato entre bocados.

-- Yo estoy casi listo, solo tengo que comprar algunas cosas, pero lo haré durante la mañana -– dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

-- ¿Y tú Asuka?.

-- No tengo idea qué ponerme –- dijo la pelirroja algo frustrada.

-- Es verdad, ahora recuerdo que traje algo que podría servirte -– dijo Shinji y se encaminó hasta su viejo cuarto, volviendo luego con un par de mangas, que puso sobre la mesa frente a Asuka –- Cuando los vi me acordé de ti y decidí traértelos.

Asuka se sonrojó por esas últimas palabras, y sobre todo por lo de la tarde y madrugada anterior, cuando estuvieron hasta muy tarde besándose abrazados en la terraza. Asuka se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en observar lo que le mostraba Shinji, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver a la chica de la portada.

-- Oye, en verdad se parece un poco a ti -– dijo Misato mirando por sobre el hombro de Asuka.

-- Y no solo en lo físico –- comentó Shinji con una sonrisa divertida.

-- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –- preguntó Asuka con una mirada peligrosa.

-- Nada, nada... y bien¿Qué te parece?.

-- No está mal -– dijo Asuka con una leve sonrisa, mientras ojeaba un poco el manga -- ¿Qué está haciendo ahí, magia?.

-- Si, es una hechicera. Una de las más poderosas –- respondió Shinji.

-- Hum... no está mal... aunque tendría que conseguir una capa... y una espada... y lo que sea eso que lleva en los hombros –- dijo Asuka.

-- Es una armadura -– dijo Shinji -– Tal vez en NERV puedan darte una mano con eso, lo demás puedes conseguirlo en las tiendas del distrito comercial, no se ve difícil de encontrar, o siempre puedes encargarlo a un sastre, aún queda algo de tiempo.

Asuka miró en una de las viñetas, como la hechicera mandaba a volar de una patada en el trasero, a una morena de ropa y curvas escandalosas que le recordó peligrosamente a Misato, y se decidió.

-- De acuerdo, este será mi disfraz. Vas a tener que prestarme esto para leerlo y saber bien quien es ella -– dijo Asuka a Shinji –- Y Shinji... ¿Podrías acompañarme en la tarde al distrito comercial? –- preguntó un tanto sonrojada.

-- Lo siento Asuka, pero no puedo. En la tarde tengo que hundir al destructor que está en lago del Geo-Frente –- Respondió Shinji un tanto apenado.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Asuka con sorpresa, mientras Misato estrechaba los ojos.

-- Es un ejercicio de infiltración y demolición submarina con el Mayor Mason.

-- Quedamos en que hoy descansarías y te distraerías Shinji –- dijo Misato.

-- Pero eso me distrae Misato... además es entretenido. Los del barco nos van a estar esperando y tendremos que pasar nadando bajo el agua por entre sus defensas sin que se den cuenta, colocar la bomba y salir antes de que el barco se hunda... hipotéticamente hablando.

-- ¿Te enseñan todo eso en el entrenamiento de combate? –- preguntó Asuka sorprendida.

-- Si¿A ti no? –- preguntó Shinji.

-- Misato¿Por qué a este baka le enseñan esas cosas y a mí no? –- regañó Asuka.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji miró su obra y se sintió satisfecho. El departamento de Misato relucía de limpio, y en la cocina había una abundante cantidad de comida que duraría por unos días, para la total alegría de Asuka.

Salió del departamento un poco después, con una polera que le dejó Asuka y que por suerte no era tan afeminada. Cuando llegó donde Kaji, repitió lo mismo que donde Misato. Limpió, ordenó y cocinó, cosa que por suerte no le tomó demasiado tiempo, ya que todo estaba más ordenado.

Cuando Shinji terminó con las cosas de la casa, tomó una refrescante ducha fría y luego fue a su cuarto a ponerse algo. En un principio iba a colocarse lo usual, pero miró su ahora surtido guardarropas (gracias a las tarjetas de crédito de su padre) y decidió estrenar otra tenida, después de todo, ya eran suyas y no valía la pena tener tanta ropa si no la iba a usar.

Shinji se miró al espejo con ojo crítico y luego de un momento decidió que no se veía tan mal. Llevaba una tenida idéntica a la que estrenó Robert García, en "King of Fighters 99" hace ya muchos años atrás. Personaje de KOF que le encantaba, y con el que siempre jugaba y le pateaba el trasero a los personajes de Kensuke. Por un momento pensó en ponerse unos guantes, pero decidió que sería demasiado, eso si, sacó su collar y lo dejó afuera de la ropa, tal como García. Se colocó unos anteojos que recordaban los de cierto vampiro y salió del departamento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 11:10 de la mañana cuando Shinji llegó al distrito comercial, para hacer las últimas compras a su disfraz de Alucard. No había caminado mucho cuando divisó una preciosa chica que llamó su atención.

-- ¿Rei?

-- ¿Shinji? –- preguntó la chica al voltearse y encontrase con Shinji parado frente a ella.

-- Hola ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?.

-- Tenía unas pruebas en NERV temprano en la mañana¿Y tú?.

-- Misato me dio el día libre –- dijo Shinji, y se percató que Rei llevaba en las manos uno de los mangas que le pasó unos días atrás -- ¿Te decidiste por ella para tú disfraz? –- preguntó.

-- Si. Es un personaje interesante –- dijo mirando a la chica del manga -- Vine a comprar la ropa para el disfraz.

-- Yo vine por lo mismo... si quieres... podemos ir juntos –- dijo Shinji algo apenado.

Rei miró a Shinji y asintió con la cabeza esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que le dio algo más de confianza a Shinji, a la vez que le calentaba el corazón.

Comenzaron a recorrer el distrito comercial mirando los aparadores, hasta que encontraron una tienda donde vendían pelucas. Después de un rato salieron cada uno con la que necesitaban. Luego de eso se fueron por unas botas.

Rei no tuvo muchos problemas para encontrar un par adecuado, pero a Shinji le resultaron más difíciles de encontrar, por lo que tuvieron que entrar en varias tiendas antes de encontrar un par, ya que las quería IGUALES a las de Alucard. Finalmente, compró unas que lo dejaron satisfecho.

Tal como había dicho Shinji unos días atrás, el resto de la tenida de Rei, no fue muy difícil de encontrar, no así las perneras con esa hilera de broches, pero eso lo solucionaron yendo a un sastre que les recomendaron en una tienda, donde Shinji también mando a hacer un sobretodo rojo, que le fue imposible encontrar por más que buscó. Por una vez, Shinji agradeció trabajar en NERV, ya que la pequeña fortuna que le pagaban cada mes, le permitía darse esos lujos... aunque el pago de este mes le llegó con el prometido recorte con el que amenazó su padre. Luego de eso, dieron por terminada la excursión de compras y acabaron comiendo en un restaurante.

-- Lo único que te faltó son las rodilleras metálicas -– dijo Shinji entre bocado y bocado.

-- No creo que pueda encontrarlas –- dijo Rei.

-- Puedes pedir que te las hagan.

-- ¿Donde? –- preguntó Rei mirándolo con algo de interés.

-- En NERV. Podrías decirle a Misato o a la doctora Ritsuko. Ellas saben de la fiesta y podrían pedirle a mantenimiento que las haga. Si esos tipos son capaces de hacerle una armadura a los EVAS, entonces unas rodilleras metálicas no serían problema.

Rei lo consideró por unos momentos. En verdad no era mala idea, además, como tenía que volver a NERV para unos exámenes con la doctora Ritsuko, podía aprovechar y hacerle la consulta.

-- Es una buena idea. Lo consultaré.

Shinji le sonrió en respuesta.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió en forma tranquila y sin mucha conversación. Shinji no sabía muy bien que decir, y Rei, siendo Rei, se mantuvo en silencio, pero fue un silencio cómodo, incluso se podría decir que fue agradable, como si no necesitaran hablar para estar conectados. Eso a Shinji lo remeció por entero. Finalmente dejaron el restaurante y caminaron fuera del distrito comercial, uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada, pero disfrutando de la compañía.

Rei se detuvo al llegar a una esquina. Shinji se detuvo y miró a la chica interrogante.

-- ¿Qué pasa?

-- Aquí tomo otro camino. Tú vas al Geo-Frente a hundir un barco y yo a mi casa –- dijo Rei con una pequeña sonrisa.

-- ...si... bien... jeje...en realidad vamos a hundirlo en sentido figurado, si es que pasamos sus defensas –- dijo Shinji un tanto avergonzado, pensando que tal vez no fue buena idea contarle a Rei sobre su entrenamiento de esa tarde.

-- Lo lograrás -– dijo Rei con total convicción.

-- Gra... gracias –- dijo Shinji un tanto apenado.

Rei lo observó fijamente por un momento.

-- ¿Pasa algo? –- preguntó.

-- Te ves bien con esa ropa –- dijo Rei, apartando la mirada, con un leve sonrojo.

Shinji se sonrojó inmediatamente por el comentario de la chica.

-- Gra...gracias Rei –- respondió apenado, pero contento. Entonces vio la tradicional ropa escolar de Rei y recordó que la chica nunca vestía otra cosa que no fuera ese uniforme escolar, aún los fines de semana -– Oye Rei... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?.

Rei asintió con la cabeza.

-- ¿Por qué siempre vistes uniforme escolar? Digo, siempre vistes igual, aún los días que no hay escuela.

-- Es la única ropa que tengo –- respondió Rei, sin saber a donde quería llegar Shinji con eso.

-- ¿En verdad?. ¿No tienes nada más?. ¿Por qué? –- preguntó Shinji sorprendido.

-- No veo la necesidad –- respondió Rei, pero luego lo pensó un momento -- ¿Por qué preguntas?. ¿Crees que debo cambiar mi forma de vestir?.

-- Bueno... si estás cómoda así, entonces no. De todas formas te ves preciosa con ese uniforme –- dijo Shinji y se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Rei miró a Shinji con sorpresa y se sonrojó furiosamente. Bajó el rostro avergonzada, pero con una diminuta sonrisa, cosa que a Shinji le pareció la más tierna que había visto jamás.

-- Yo... tal vez compre algo de ropa... para cambiar un poco –- dijo Rei.

Shinji miró a la chica con ojos desorbitados ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?. Rei Ayanami, la chica más fría y apática que alguna vez conoció, estaba mostrándole un lado que no conocía de ella, y era tan dulce. Sonrío. Siempre supo que Rei era más de lo que aparentaba.

-- Pienso... que sería una buena idea –- dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa.

-- ¿Qué crees que debería comprar? -– preguntó Rei con genuino interés.

Por mas que trató, Shinji no pudo evitar tener una imagen mental de Rei en un sensual y fino juego de lencería de encaje negro, recostada sobre su cama, llamándolo para... Tragó sonoramente.

-- Yo... pienso que... deberías comprar algo con lo que te sientas cómoda -– logró decir, con algo de esfuerzo, eliminando esa tentadora imagen de su mente.

Rei asintió con la cabeza, era un consejo aceptable.

-- Debo irme Shinji. Gracias por acompañarme –- dijo la chica regalándole una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y caminó en otra dirección.

-- ¡ESPERA!.

Rei se volteó y observó a Shinji interrogante. Este se adelantó hasta estar frente a ella, se quitó los anteojos y se los colocó a la chica, que lo miró sorprendida y un tanto sonrojada.

-- Para que los uses con tu nuevo atuendo... si decides ir de compras.

-- ...gracias –- dijo Rei, con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándolo desde detrás de los anteojos amarillos.

Estaban tan cerca, que les resultó imposible no terminar atrapados en los labios del otro. Fue un beso suave y tierno, al que luego le siguió otro... y otro. Shinji no supo cuando, pero sus compras quedaron desparramadas en el suelo cuando abrazó a Rei, abrazo que Rei correspondió.

Al separarse, Rei miró a Shinji con ternura por sobre los anteojos, que se le habían deslizado por el puente de la nariz. Shinji sonrió y con el movimiento de un dedo se los colocó en su lugar.

-- Debo irme... el Mayor Mason debe estarme esperando –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

-- Buena suerte –- dijo Rei también con una sonrisa.

-- Gracias -– respondió Shinji, antes de despedirse con otro beso y luego liberando renuentemente a la chica de ojos escarlata.

Con una última sonrisa por parte de ambos, cada uno siguió un camino distinto, ambos con el corazón acelerado y una sonrisa en los labios.

No había caminado mucho cuando Shinji se detuvo y se voltea para ver a Rei a la distancia.

"**_¿Por qué me besaste?"_**

Esa pregunta de Rei le rondaba constantemente en la cabeza, pero ahora, después de ver los ojos Rei y esa hermosa sonrisa que le regaló al despedirse, creyó conocer finalmente la respuesta... si no fuera por Asuka.

En el transcurso de unas pocas horas, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. Su relación con Asuka había pasado a otro nivel, y de una forma muy poco ortodoxa, al igual que su relación con Rei. Que pese a no ser tan "física" como con Asuka, la conexión que había entre ellos era innegable a estas alturas. De alguna forma con Rei ya no eran solo amigos... eran algo más. Eso estaba claro.

Pero¿Estaba bien eso?. ¿Cómo podía ser?. Ambas chicas eran diferente, polos opuestos, pero cada una tenía algo que lo atraía como una llama a la polilla... y ese era justo el problema. Tal como la polilla, podía terminar consumido por la llama.

¿Entonces qué sentía por ellas?. ¿Las amaba?. ¿Se puede amar a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo?.

Definitivamente las cosas no estaban tomando un buen camino. Si bien era cierto que disfrutaba estando con ellas, no era justo hacerles eso. No podía jugar con ellas, jugar con sus sentimientos. Tenía que ponerle un alto a todo eso. A eso, y a lo de su profesora de Inglés... a Misato y sus esporádicos arranques de tipo sexual, y a su amante oficial, de la que le sería muy difícil desprenderse, ya que le había tomado cariño, pero es que no podía seguir así. No era justo para Asuka. No era justo para Rei.

¿Se puede amar a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo?.

Con esa pregunta en mente, Shinji Ikari se puso rumbo a NERV, para hundir un barco... en sentido figurado.

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos!

Perdón por la demora de una semana en la actualización de este fic. pero es que me faltó tiempo para todo, sumado a la resaca de año nuevo, como que la cosa no me rindió como debía ser. En todo caso, ahora me reivindico con estos 2 capítulos.

Como vieron, sigo con el tono sentimental, pero es necesario para que Shinji vaya analizando las cosas y se de cuenta de hasta donde está yendo por el camino que sigue. Por otro lado, en este capítulo ocurrió el primer encuentro serio entre Shinji y Asuka. Tal vez hubieran esperado algo más romántico, pero es que no se me ocurrió otra forma mejor de juntarlos. En el capítulo anterior Asuka quedó bastante enojada y no podía dejar eso de lado así como así, además, pienso que no quedó tan mal, y finalmente avanzaron a otro nivel en su relación.

Con Rei ocurrió algo similar, pero en tono más suave e inocente, después de todo es Rei, y no quiero que pierda mucho ese carácter tan característico que tiene, ya que eso es lo que más me gusta de ella.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bien, ahora como ya es costumbre, pasaré a responder los Reviews:

**Fantastic-Man: **Por acá también estamos como los efectos de la caña post-megafiesta-de-año-nuevo. Quedé peor que Misato. Tuve que pasar casi todo el domingo 1º durmiendo la mona (entiéndase: caña, resaca, etc...) pero hombre, que farra que me pegue... no tanto como las de Shinji, pero por empeño no me quedé.

Volviendo al Fic. Lo dicho, Shinji terminó necesitando vitaminas, cosa que es de esperar después de tanto darle. Sabrina en una de esas es adicta sexo, o algo por el estilo, mira que querer a cada rato no es normal, pero es rico. Y tal como dices, sería espectacular morir en el cumplimiento de deber, aparte de llevarte un lindo ultimo recuerdo, te morirías con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Fox:** Un feliz año también para ti y que también sea productivo. Tal como dices, la cosa pinta bien. Shinji se fue a un entrenamiento muy particular y con algunos coletazos que sé te gustaran discípulo de Kensuke. Ya se nos viene la fiesta y sus repercusiones. Los capítulos bajaron el ritmo por la resaca post fiesta de año nuevo, pero ya estoy retomando mi ritmo normal y gracias por los datos y la foto de la CASUL 454. Nos leemos.

P.D.: No es Ceras Victoria, en todo caso esa vampiresa está espectacular. Las chicas de NOIR también están lindas, pero tampoco son. Como te dije, el disfraz de Rei es más futurista. En todo caso, con todas las pistas que te di por mail y este capítulo ya deberías saber quien es.

También un gran saludo y agradecimiento a **El Santo Pegaso, Okashiru-Okanami, Richard,** **CronCruac, FeroAng,** **Sr. Anónimo, Kira-Kun, Athrun, Verito S, Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Carlos20dgm, Himperion, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic. Si se me quedó alguien en el tintero, lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención.

Nos leemos el próximo año.


	41. Chapter 41

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**_Antes de comenzar, me gustaría agradecer a mi amigo FOX, que en forma desinteresada me ayudó buscando información sobre los "NAVY SEAL" su entrenamiento, y sobre armamento en general, que irán apareciendo de aquí en adelante. FOX, un millón de gracias._**

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XLI: "ENTRENANDO CON LOS SEAL (Parte I)"**

Los guardias estaban apostados en partes estratégicas en el Geo-Frente, vigilando todo el perímetro en busca algo, mientras que numerosas lanchas zodiac patrullaban el lago. Dentro de NERV, un grupo de guardias seleccionados por Misato, vigilaban las entradas a las esclusas que conectaban con las compuertas que daban al fondo del lago. Algunas eran pequeñas, como para una persona, otras del tamaño para un EVA. Pero todos los esfuerzos eran infructuosos. Las dos personas que buscaban no estaban por ninguna parte.

Después de desaparecer de vista en un corredor al otro lado NERV, esas dos personas entraron a los ductos de ventilación por los que se dirigieron silenciosamente a su objetivo.

Pese a que se habían tomado precauciones para eso, nada pudieron hacer contra un experimentado SEAL con varias guerras y decenas de Operaciones Encubiertas en el cuerpo. Detectores de movimiento, sistemas láser y varios otros artilugios fueron cayendo uno a uno, hasta que los dos intrusos llegaron a un lugar donde tomaron "prestado" equipamiento de buceo de NERV, sin ser vistos por nadie, para luego entrar a un ducto de servicio que conectaba con el lago.

Quitaron una pequeña reja que los dejó dentro del lago, y para su suerte, no muy lejos del destructor que iban a hundir. Dejaron dos paquetes ahí y nadaron casi a gatas por el fondo para no ser detectados por el sonar del barco. Al estar debajo de él, Shinji activó un interruptor en una pulsera y los dos paquetes que dejaron atrás, se pusieron en movimiento hacia el barco dando un pequeño rodero por medio de unos pequeños motores, causando una gran estela.

Tal como supusieron, eso causó que todos arriba se pusieran en movimiento para la intercepción, lo que aprovecharon para ascender hasta el casco del barco. Adhirieron un paquete al casco y nadaron hasta un costado de él. Miraron arriba y con un asentimiento, se quitaron los tanques de oxígeno y nadaron hasta sujetarse a los lados de un zodiac que salía del barco. No había avanzado mucho cuando de cada lado surgió un brazo y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, ya dos sujetos estaban el agua y los otros dos con una marca de pintura roja en el pecho.

-- Estas muertos chicos. Al agua –- dijo Mason.

Los dos marineros hicieron un gesto de disgusto y saltaron al agua, no les quedaba otra. Técnicamente estaban muertos.

Shinji y Mason subieron al zodiac y cambiaron de curso, justo cuando fueron descubiertos desde el barco, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Shinji sacó un dispositivo detonador y apretó el gatillo.

Se produjo una explosión y el agua bajo el barco se tiñó de rojo. El barco era historia.

-- No te relajes, hay que llegar a la orilla –- dijo Mason, conduciendo el zodiac a todo lo que daba.

-- Entendido –- dijo Shinji armando su amado PSG-1, que cargó durante toda la travesía.

Una vez que el fusil estuvo listo, Shinji cubrió su escape usando el fusil de francotirador para dar de baja a sus perseguidores antes de que estuvieran al alcance para disparar.

-- No dejen que... –- el marinero no alcanzó a terminar cuando ya tenía una mancha roja en la frente -– Mierda -– dijo enojado, miró a sus compañeros de lancha y para su sorpresa, estaban todos en las mismas condiciones.

-- Esto nos hizo quedar bastante mal –- dijo uno.

Mas adelante, el zodiac con Shinji y Mason llegó a la orilla del lago y saltaron fuera. Según lo acordado, Mason disparó una bengala al aire. El barco estaba hundido y ellos en tierra, la operación había finalizado con éxito.

-- Fue un juego de niños. Ya nos los entrenan como antes –- dijo Mason.

-- Si, supongo –- dijo Shinji a un lado del hombre, sujetando el PSG-1.

-- Lo hiciste bien Shinji. Para llevar un año trabajando contigo, y pese a no tener un entrenamiento tan constante como quisiera, has llegado a un excelente nivel.

-- Gracias –- dijo Shinji un tanto apenado.

-- Gracias a ti. Con tú ayuda pude ganar esa caja de Whisky que le aposté al capitán del barco.

-- ¿Podría regalarme una botella?. Conozco a una persona que le encantaría tenerla.

-- Por supuesto, pero dile a Katsuragi que no se la tome de un trago –- dijo Mason con una sonrisa.

A Shinji le corrió una gota de sudor por la nuca. Parece que la fama de Misato como bebedora se había extendido más de lo que creía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Los felicito chicos, hicieron ver como unos idiotas a esos tipos del JSSDF que vinieron para este ejercicio –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa, entrando a la cafetería donde estaban Shinji y Mason tomándose un café.

-- Sin contar a los efectivos de Seguridad que usted puso a custodiar las esclusas que dan al lago.

Misato se sonrojo por el comentario de Mason, pero el hombre tenía razón.

-- Si, bien. Creo que este ejercicio nos sirvió a todos para ver nuestras debilidades –- dijo Misato.

-- Y más vale que lo tomen en cuenta. No sería difícil para un grupo como los SEAL ingresar a NERV y tomar las instalaciones, a decir verdad, sería demasiado fácil –- dijo Mason.

Misato frunció el seño a ese comentario. Lo que dijo Mason no dejaba de ser verdad. Tendrían que tomar medidas para reforzar la seguridad y preparar mejor a los hombres.

-- No te sientas mal Misato –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa –- Ten. Espero que esto te suba el ánimo.

Los ojos de Misato se iluminaron al ver la botella de finísimo Whisky frente a ella.

-- Gracias Shinji. ¿De donde lo sacaste?.

-- Una apuesta.

-- ¿Apuesta?.

-- Olvídalo.

-- En todo caso. Lo de hoy también demostró que el entrenamiento que le doy a Shinji ha dado excelentes resultados –- dijo Mason atrayendo la atención –- Pudo seguirme el ritmo y actuó con total sangre fría. Su progreso es increíble.

Shinji se puso rojo por el elogio, pero se sentía orgulloso. Misato miró a Shinji y luego a Mason asintiendo con la cabeza. Era verdad que Shinji había progresado, la hazaña de hace una hora lo demostraba. Dudaba que Asuka o Rei pudieran hacer algo semejante.

-- Si me lo permite Mayor, quisiera llevar el entrenamiento de Shinji un escalón más arriba.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntaron Shinji y Misato al mismo tiempo.

-- Este lunes llegó un equipo SEAL a la base de la marina norteamericana y estarán realizando algunos ejercicios hasta la próxima semana. Me gustaría llevar a Shinji para que se uniera a ellos en algunos de esos ejercicios. Pienso que sería un excelente desafío para él.

-- ¿Quiere que Shinji entrene con un equipo SEAL?. Pero eso es muy peligroso –- dijo Misato.

-- No más de lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora. Las habilidades Shinji para el combate son excepcionales. Participar en algunos ejercicios de guerra con los SEAL le permitiría a Shinji darse cuenta de sus verdaderas capacidades -– dijo Mason.

-- Recuerde que Shinji es un Piloto EVA, no un comando. El nunca se va a ver envuelto en operaciones de ese tipo, además, es demasiado peligroso, no puedo permitir que Shinji corra peligro o sufra algún accidente. No sabemos en que momento podría atacar un Angel –- dijo Misato.

-- Entiendo su punto, pero aún así, pienso que sería bueno para él. Shinji puede dar mucho más, solo que él aún no se da cuenta de ello, incluso usted no se ha dado cuenta de sus verdaderas capacidades.

Se hizo un profundo silencio por unos segundos. Mason miraba fijamente a Misato mientras esta consideraba la idea.

-- ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Shinji? –- dijo Mason.

Mason y Misato miraron a Shinji y este se sintió bastante nervioso bajo la mirada de esos dos, pero justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono celular. Shinji agradeció la pausa y tomó el aparato.

Sus ojos abrieron desorbitados. El número que llamaba era el de Sabrina Legrand, su querida profesora de Inglés. De seguro lo llamaba con la intención de decirle algo terminado en AMA o SIRVIENTE para que él saliera corriendo a su casa para tener sexo toda la noche... no es que le desagradara la idea, en realidad era una mujer hermosa, es solo que ya no quería más problemas, además que necesitaba un respiro, en verdad estaba un poco estresado de tanto sexo.

-- ¿No vas a contestar? –- preguntó Misato.

-- No, es... es... Kensuke, si, Kensuke. Llama para que le consiga una tenida de combate. Tú ya sabes como es él –- dijo Shinji algo nervioso.

-- Si, lo conozco bien -– dijo Misato con cierta resignación.

-- Entonces... ¿Te gustaría ir a entrenar con los SEAL? –- preguntó Mason a Shinji.

Shinji lo consideró por un momento. Para empezar, no quería seguir siendo el semental de Sabrina, por muy rico que fuera, además era su profesora, problema no menor. Tenía un lió en la cabeza y en el corazón por causa de una chica de cabellos de fuego y otra de ojos escarlata, y estaba realmente estresado de tanto sexo. Necesitaba un respiro y su camarada de armas un merecido descanso.

El ir a entrenar con un grupo de comandos especializados no le parecía tan mal panorama. Además, podría hacer algo de ejercicio, desintoxicarse de tantos líos de faldas y despejarse un poco para enfrentar con más claridad su disyuntiva con Asuka y Rei... si, en verdad no era tan mala la idea.

-- Si, me gustaría ir –- dijo finalmente con voz decidida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡LLÉVAME CONTIGO!.

-- No puedo.

-- ¡POR FAVOR!.

-- No puedo.

-- ¡TE LO RUEGO!.

-- Te dije que no puedo.

-- ¡HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS!.

-- Córtala, ya te dije que no puedo.

-- ¡SERÉ TU ESCLAVO POR UN AÑO!.

Shinji dio un gemido de fastidio, mientras Kensuke estaba de rodillas sujetándole una pierna mirándolo con ojos de perrito apaleado. Un poco más atrás, Touji, Hikari, Aya, Mouki y Kaji tenían sendas gotas de sudor en la nuca.

El grupo había llegado hace unos minutos para ver como estaba Shinji y saber por qué faltó a clases en la mañana, ya que no quedaron muy conformes con la escueta explicación de Asuka (que por alguna extraña razón, estuvo todo el día en la luna) y se enteraron de que Shinji iría a entrenar por 3 días con un Equipo SEAL de la Marina Norteamericana.

-- Si rechazas la oferta de Kensuke, yo puedo tomarla en tú lugar Shinji –- dijo Mouki divertida -– Estoy segura que puedo encontrar algunas cosas para que haga, como ir de compras al supermercado, lavar la ropa, cocinar...

-- No estoy bromeando –- dijo Kensuke poniéndose de pie un tanto enojado.

-- Yo tampoco –- dijo Mouki aumentando su sonrisa.

-- ¿Pero qué tiene eso de emocionante para que te pongas así? -– preguntó Aya a Kensuke –- Digo, si es un entrenamiento militar, entonces va a ser algo muy duro. A mi no me gustaría pasar por eso.

-- No es solo un entrenamiento Militar, Aya –- dijo Kensuke -– Los SEAL son unos de los mejores grupo de Operaciones Especiales del mundo. Esos tipos están preparados para todo, y digo TODO. Misiones de sabotaje, infiltración, antiterrorismo, guerra no convencional...

-- ¿No estás exagerando un poco Kensuke? -– preguntó Mouki, mirándolo incrédula.

-- No lo hace -– dijo Kaji, prendiendo un cigarrillo -- En verdad son capaces de todo eso, y más.

-- ¿Entonces como es que Shinji puede ir y yo no? –- dijo Kensuke.

-- Porque Shinji lleva casi un año entrenando con un SEAL en un régimen bastante más avanzado que el de Asuka o Rei. Por eso está preparado –- dijo Kaji con una sonrisa –- Lo demostró esta tarde en un ejercicio de infiltración y demolición subacuatica.

Los chicos miraron a Kaji interrogantes, así que este decidió explicarse mejor.

-- Fue un ejercicio donde Shinji entró al Geo-Frente burlando todas las defensas y medidas de seguridad que se colocaron para impedirlo, se las arregló para colocar un explosivo en el casco del destructor que patrulla el lago, hundirlo "hipotéticamente hablando" y salir sin un rasguño.

-- ¿EN VERDAD? –- preguntaron los chicos a Shinji.

-- Bueno... no estaba solo, el Mayor Mason me ayudó –- dijo Shinji apenado.

-- No seas tan modesto Shinji -– dijo Kaji -– Tú también hiciste tu parte.

-- ¡LLÉVAME CONTIGO POR FAVOR! –- dijo Kensuke rogando de rodillas ante Shinji -- ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SER UN SEAL!

/ Inserte aquí, gemido de fastidio de Shinji /

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de librarse de Kensuke (gracias a Mouki que lo controló con un buen par de regaños) Shinji pudo ir a su cuarto a preparar un par de mudas de ropa y algunas cosas de aseo personal. No estaba muy seguro de ser capaz de aguantar el duro régimen de entrenamiento SEAL, pero no podía negar que era divertido. Durante la operación de la tarde sintió como la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo. Fue una sensación increíble, sensación que no le molestaría volver a vivir. Además, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Tanto sexo lo estaba acabando, vivía casando, con sueño y comía tanto como un Saiyajin. Era hora de tomar un respiro y despejarse un poco, y para eso, nada mejor que un poco de ejercicio.

Fue hasta su cómoda, abrió el primer cajón y sacó su Beretta. Era un hecho que la necesitaría, así que la puso en su bolso junto con el resto de sus cosas. Se colocó la chaqueta de NERV que le dio Misato y el otro par de anteojos tipo Alucard que tenia de repuesto.

Se miró ante el espejo que colgaba de una pared y para su sorpresa, se encontró bastante cambiado. Ya no era tan patético como hace un año... lo que quería decir que su Némesis estaba más cerca de robarle el cuerpo. Si solo supiera la respuesta al problema de su doble personalidad... meneó la cabeza, tomó su bolso y se encaminó a la sala.

Al llegar donde los demás, Clinton estaba esperándolo de brazos cruzados y con no muy buena cara.

-- Llegó tu escolta, SEAL –- dijo Touji con algo de burla, sentado junto a su novia en el sillón de tres cuerpos.

-- No es escolta. Clinton y Reagan vienen conmigo estos tres días –- dijo Shinji.

-- ¿Por qué? –- preguntó Hikari.

-- Ordenes de Misato. No pueden dejarme solo en una base extranjera –- dijo Shinji resignado.

-- Vamos de una vez antes de que haga tarde –- dijo Clinton encaminándose a la salida.

-- Adiós chicos, nos vemos en la fiesta del sábado, y no le digan a nadie de esto. No quiero tener a toda la escuela detrás de mí haciendo preguntas.

Todos asintieron, pero Kensuke solo hizo un débil gesto de cabeza, con una divertida Mouki a su lado, molestándolo por no poder ir con Shinji.

-- Kensuke –- dijo Shinji, llamando la atención de su deprimido amigo -- Trataré de conseguirte algún recuerdo de los SEAL ¿De acuerdo?.

Kensuke asintió, un poco más repuesto por esa promesa.

-- Buena suerte Shinji, y aprovecha esta oportunidad, no cualquiera puede tenerla –- dijo Kaji.

Shinji asintió, y se fue siguiendo a un mosqueado Clinton, al que no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que estar 3 días entrenando de comando, por el capricho de un mocoso mal criado. "Al Agente Bush, nunca le darían este tipo de misiones" pensó con fastidio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La base era grande y muy bien equipada, como se puede esperar de los norteamericanos, con muchos marines yendo de un lado a otro y mirando con algo de extrañeza a los dos gorilas de negro y al chico de gafas amarillas y chaqueta de NERV, parados junto a un automóvil negro. Por suerte apreció el Mayor Mason y los escoltó a unas barracas, donde se encontraba un grupo de hombres.

-- Señores, aquí está la persona de quien les hablé. Les presentó a Shinji Ikari. Piloto exclusivo del Evangelion Unidad 01 –- dijo Mason con un tono de orgullo.

-- Gu, gusto en conocerlos -– dijo Shinji un tanto intimidado.

-- Así que tú eres el famoso Shinji Ikari. El que piloteó un Evangelion y destruyó un Angel sin ningún entrenamiento previo –- dijo un hombre de mirada dura y cuerpo bien trabajado -– Soy el Capitán James Graham, y esta es mi unidad, el equipo 5 SEAL. El gusto es mío –- dijo con una sonrisa tendiéndole la mano.

Shinji la estrechó y sintió el agarre de hierro del hombre, que casi le partió la mano en dos.

-- El Mayor Mason nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Dice que eres un tipo duro, aunque no lo pareces. Sin ofender –- dijo Graham con una media sonrisa.

-- No se deje engañar por su apariencia Capitán. Este chico es más de lo que aparenta. Yo mismo lo entrené -– dijo Mason.

-- Bien, eso lo veremos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento, y desde ya te advierto que no te daremos un trato especial –- dijo el hombre a Shinji.

-- No lo necesito –- dijo Shinji un tanto fastidiado.

-- Buena actitud –- dijo el Capitán Graham con una sincera sonrisa -– ¿Y esos dos quienes son? -– preguntó, mirando a Clinton y Reagan.

-- Son Clinton y Reagan, Agentes de Seguridad de NERV, que están aquí para custodiar a Shinji los 3 días de su entrenamiento –- dijo Mason.

-- ¿Clinton y Reagan? –- preguntaron todos.

-- ¿Es broma? –- preguntó Graham.

-- Por desgracia no –- dijo Shinji un tanto apenado.

/ Inserte aquí, carcajada general del equipo 5 SEAL /

Después de reírse un rato de Clinton y Reagan, (que terminaron bastante enojados) los SEAL integraron a Shinji al grupo, preguntándole cosas sobre su vida, el entrenamiento que le había estado dando el Mayor Mason y lo más importante, sobre su labor como Piloto EVA. A esto último Shinji respondió según la instrucción de Misato, "hablar mucho sin decir nada"

Luego de una entretenida plática, el grupo se fue a dormir a su barraca. Al día siguiente tendrían que levantarse muy temprano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0600 horas. Campos de entrenamiento de la Marina Norteamericana.

-- Tiene buena resistencia –- dijo el Capitán Graham al ver a Shinji corriendo junto los demás a paso firme por el fangoso sendero que serpenteaba entre los árboles, cargando con su equipo reglamentario.

-- Te dije que el chico es más duro de lo que aparenta –- dijo Mason con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-- Si, pero esos dos no se ven muy enteros –- dijo Graham, señalando a dos Agentes de Seguridad que estaban teniendo problemas mantener el ritmo de Shinji y los demás.

-- Seguridad de NERV. ¿Qué más se podía esperar? -– dijo Mason con tono de burla.

-- ¡MUEVAN EN CULO SEÑORITAS. NO ESTAMOS EN UN DIA DE CAMPO!. ¡CORRAN, CORRAN, CORRAN! –- gritó Graham corriendo junto a los Agentes.

Clinton y Reagan rumiaron su mala suerte, tragándose las ganas de responder. Para su mala fortuna, todos se confabularon para que realizaran el mismo entrenamiento que Shinji, ya que esa era la única forma en que les permitirían vigilarlo de cerca. Además, esos SEAL se habían burlado de ellos diciendo que no eran capaces seguir el entrenamiento, por lo que en un arranque de furia, apostaron a que si podían, y... aquí estaban, con tenida de combate, y barro hasta las rodillas.

-- ¡MÁS RÁPIDO NIÑAS, HASTA MI HERMANA LO HARÍA MEJOR! –- gritó Graham.

Los Agentes se tragaron su rabia y siguieron corriendo un poco más rápido.

-- Animo señores, solo faltan 3 kilómetros para la pista de obstáculos -– dijo Mason corriendo junto a ellos -– Después de pasarla 4 veces, se podrán refrescar nadando Kilómetro ½ antes de regresar para el desayuno.

Gemido de resignación de los aludidos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Me sorprende que no te desmayaras por el camino Shinji, en verdad eres más duro de lo que aparentas –- dijo uno de los SEAL tomando su desayuno junto a Shinji en el comedor de la base.

-- Si, bien... el Mayor me entrenó bien, además que pilotear un EVA en combate es muy exigente. Hay que tener mucha resistencia –- dijo Shinji. "Y para seguirle el ritmo a Sabrina también" pensó para sí. De hecho, Shinji estaba pensando que ese era el factor principal de su buena resistencia física. El tener sexo con tal intensidad y en tanta cantidad en alguna medida debió de ayudarle a mejorar su condición física. De ser así, el sexo era un entrenamiento muy efectivo... y agradable.

-- Bueno, no te alegres tanto, aún queda el resto del día –- dijo otro -- ¿Y cuéntame, el Mayor Mason te dio alguna clase de entrenamiento avanzado?.

-- Si, me entrenó como francotirador -– respondió Shinji con algo de orgullo.

-- ¿Eres Francotirador? -– preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-- S...si -– respondió Shinji un tanto intimidado.

-- Eso tengo que verlo –- dijo el Capitán Graham caminando hasta Shinji.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El perímetro era de unos 20x30 metros, lleno de malezas y uno que otro arbusto, donde 13 marines estaban caminando con mucho cuidado peinando toda el área en busca de algo. Afuera de ese rectángulo especialmente preparado, el equipo 5 SEAL, Mason, Clinton, Reagan y un grupo de marines observaban con interés el ejercicio.

Todo parecía normal, hasta que a un marine le llegó un disparo en el pecho, manchándolo de tinta roja. Estaba muerto.

-- Por ahí –- dijo otro y fueron hasta donde creyeron salió el disparo, estudiando el terreno.

-- ¿Lo ven?.

-- No está por... -– no alcanzó a terminar cuando tenía una mancha roja en medio del pecho.

-- Búsquenlo, tiene que estar ahí -- dijo otro, y le llegó un disparo en la frente. Estaba muerto.

Afuera, los espectadores observaban con una sonrisa de aprobación.

-- No lo hace nada mal –- dijo uno –- Ya eliminó a tres.

-- Cuatro –- dijo otro, señalando otro marine con una mancha roja en el pecho.

-- Jajaja... no lo puedo creer. En verdad es bueno –- dijo el Capitán Graham.

-- Te lo dije, es un fuera de serie -– dijo Mason.

-- Cinco... seis, jaja, ese chico es bueno –- dijo otro SEAL, entretenido con el espectáculo.

-- No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que no pueden encontrarlo¿Acaso están ciegos? –- dijo Clinton.

-- No es tan fácil como parece –- dijo uno de los SEAL con semblante serio.

-- El nombre de Francotirador suele inducir a equivocaciones. Hace pensar solo en un tirador selecto y no en el completo profesional que es –- dijo el Mayor Mason, viendo como los marines sobrevivientes buscaban su objetivo entre las malezas sin poder encontrarlo.

-- ¿Qué quiere decir? –- preguntó Reagan.

-- Un Francotirador es capaz de mimetizarse hasta hacerse prácticamente invisible y disparar contra su objetivo con la precisión de un cirujano. En otras palabras, el Francotirador es el depredador del campo de batalla. Un depredador con un perfecto conocimiento de la técnica de tiro. De ahí viene su lema "One Shot One Kill". Una bala es todo lo que necesitan para acabar contigo.

-- Cielos, acabó con tres más –- dijo otro.

-- ¡Vamos, solo es un chico de 15 años. Ustedes pueden! –- gritó un compañero de los marines sobrevivientes.

-- No lo puedo creer -– dijo Clinton, al ver como dos más eran eliminados.

-- ¿Les gustaría probar? -– preguntó Graham a los Agentes de Seguridad.

Clinton y Reagan se miraron cuestionándose sobre si aceptar o no la propuesta, mientras los demás los instaban a entrar al perímetro. Finalmente decidieron entrar y les pasaron una MP-5 a cada uno.

Los Agentes de Seguridad se miraron entre ellos y asintieron antes de caminar hacia el sector de malezas, con una mirada decidida en el rostro, solo que no alcanzaron a llegar. Un metro antes de entrar, a cada uno le llegó un disparo de tinta roja en medio de la frente. Estaban muertos.

Gota de sudor de los susodichos.

/ Inserte aquí, carcajada general /

Los dos últimos marines no tuvieron la menor oportunidad, y fueron eliminados sin saber de donde les llegó el disparo fatal.

-- Impresionante –- dijo el Capitán Graham -- ¡YA PUEDES SALIR!.

Para sorpresa de todos, y sobre todo de los dos últimos marines, Shinji se levantó junto a ellos, con la cara pintada y vistiendo un traje que lo hacía parecer un montó de maleza, con un rifle PSG-1 también envuelto en telas y ramas y que lo hacían indetectable.

-- ¿Qué opinas Hunter? –- preguntó el Capitán Graham al Francotirador de su equipo.

-- De 1 a 7, le doy un 6.5 -– dijo Hunter –- Para los chicos es imposible encontrarlo, pero no para un ojo experto. Tiene unas pequeñas fallas que corregir y pulir un poco más sus habilidades, fuera de eso, estaría listo para el campo de batalla.

-- Pensaba afinar esos detalles en los próximos entrenamientos en NERV, pero ya que usted está aquí ¿Le gustaría trabajar con él por el resto del día? –- preguntó Mason a Hunter.

-- No tengo problema¿Capitán? –- preguntó Hunter.

-- Todo tuyo Hunter, el resto regresa conmigo –- dijo Graham, y caminó hasta Shinji poniéndole una mano en el hombro –- Eso fue asombroso Shinji, en verdad me impresionaste.

Los demás también se acercaron para felicitarlo por su demostración. Shinji sonrió con orgullo. Pese al cansancio por los ejercicios de la mañana, la estaba pasando bastante bien.

El resto de la tarde Shinji la pasó con Hunter, que le enseñó varios trucos sobre el oficio de Francotirador y le ayudó a corregir ciertos errores que cometió al mimetizarse con el terreno, todo esto, siendo vigilado por Clinton y Reagan a una muy prudente distancia, ya que no se les autorizó a escuchar las platicas de Shinji y Hunter, al ser información técnica de combate.

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Este es uno de los capítulos más complicados que he escrito hasta ahora. Eso es básicamente por la información de combate y entrenamiento que coloqué en él. Y no puedo dejar de agradecer nuevamente a FOX, por su ayuda en esa materia. FOX, muchas gracias por todo.

Como ven, Shinji ha decidido alejarse de los líos de faldas, y nada mejor que entrenar con los SEAL, pero ¿logrará realmente alejarse de los líos de faldas¿Qué pasó con el Shinji Hentai¿Podrán soportar Clinton y Reagan lo que viene? Sepanlo el próximo capítulo.


	42. Chapter 42

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XLII: "ENTRENANDO CON LOS SEAL (Parte II)"**

-- ¿Qué es lo tan importante como para hacerme venir a esta hora? –- preguntó la persona recién llegada al departamento, y con no muy buena cara.

-- Tenemos una situación con el Objetivo 3 –- dijo uno de los hombres.

-- ¿Qué ocurre?

-- Durante la tarde de ayer se trasladó a la base de la Marina Norteamérica, junto con dos Agentes de Seguridad de NERV. No han vuelto a salir desde entonces -– dijo otro de los hombres.

-- ¿Investigaron?

-- Hasta donde pudimos. Usted sabe que la seguridad de los norteamericanos es distinta a la de NERV. No podemos acercarnos mucho sin temor a ser descubiertos. Pero logramos ver al Objetivo 3 de camino a un campo de entrenamiento con un grupo de marines y un Equipo de Operaciones Especiales.

-- ¿SEALs? -– preguntó el recién llegado.

-- Si señor... ¿Cree que sepan algo y hayan puesto a cubierto al Objetivo 3?

-- No. De ser así, lo hubieran hecho con los tres Objetivos, y nosotros no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación... no, esto es algo diferente -– dijo el recién llegado caminando hasta las ventanas del departamento y mirando a la calle por ellas -– Después del show del SEA HAWK en el aeropuerto el viernes pasado, ordené otra investigación y según ese último informe de inteligencia, el Objetivo 3 recibe entrenamiento de combate de manos del Mayor Steve Mason, un Ex-SEAL de la marina norteamericana y actual agregado militar de la ONU en NERV.

-- He escuchado sobre él. Es un tipo duro –-dijo uno.

-- Ese comentario no le hace justicia –- dijo el recién llegado -- Steve Mason es una leyenda viviente. El tipo ha recibido cuanta medalla y condecoración que se pueda otorgar, algunas más de una vez. El sujeto es tan bueno, que cuando los norteamericanos tienen una misión que no debe fallar, lo llaman a él para que entrene a las tropas. Como ven, este sujeto es un verdadero dolor de cabeza. No sabemos que tipo de entrenamiento le dio al Objetivo 3, pero algo me dice que no fue el típico entrenamiento de combate para Piloto EVA.

-- ¿Qué quiere decir?

-- No es nada seguro, pero el que el Objetivo 3 sea entrenado por Mason y ahora esté en una base norteamericana, no es ninguna coincidencia. Habrá que manejar con un cuidado especial la extracción de ese Objetivo.

-- ¿Piensa cambiar el plan? –- preguntó otro.

-- No. El plan sigue tal como estaba previsto, solo haremos una pequeña variación a la extracción del Objetivo 3, pero de todas formas quiero que lo revisen todo tres veces. No quiero errores este sábado... y averigüen qué tipo de entrenamiento le dio Mason al Objetivo 3.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0500 horas. Algún lugar cerca de las costas de la antigua ciudad de Tokio.

-- ¿Seguro que podrás saltar? -– preguntó el Capitán Graham.

-- Si señor. He saltado varias veces desde el techo del Geo-Frente... aunque esta es la primera vez que lo hago desde un avión –- dijo Shinji revisando su equipo de buceo.

-- No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien... los que en realidad me preocupan son esos dos –- dijo el Capitán, señalando a los pálidos Agentes de Seguridad en un rincón del avión.

-- No creo que sea buena idea dejarlos saltar Capitán –- dijo Hunter –- Se van a matar.

-- Dijeron que donde iba Shinji iban ellos –- dijo el Capitán, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa burlesca en la cara, pero le hizo una seña a otro de su equipo, que preparó un paquete.

-- 1 minuto para la Zona de Inserción –- se escuchó por los altavoces del compartimiento de carga.

Todos comenzaron los últimos preparativos y a revisar una vez mas su equipo antes del salto, en eso se apagó la luz y se encendió una luz roja en el compartimiento. Habían pasado a infrarrojo.

-- Estamos sobre la Zona de Inserción. Abriendo compuerta –- dijo el piloto por el altavoz, y la compuerta de carga del C-130 se abrió, dejando ver solo una profunda oscuridad.

Clinton y Reagan abrieron los ojos desorbitados al ver un paisaje tan negro como boca de lobo. No se veía nada ¿Acaso pensaban saltar así?. Pensaron aterrados, y vieron como Shinji en verdad se aprontaba a saltar con los demás. ¿Acaso el mocoso estaba loco?

-- ¿En verdad vas a saltar? -– preguntó Clinton, sujetando el brazo de Shinji aún incrédulo.

-- Por supuesto –- dijo Shinji con un rostro serio y decidido, que el Agente nunca había visto antes, pero que le era muy familiar a la gente del Centro de Mando de NERV, cuando Shinji peleaba contra algún Angel.

-- Vía libre. Buena suerte chicos –- dijo el piloto por el altavoz.

Antes de que los Agentes pudieran protestar, el grupo de SEALs y el Piloto EVA saltaron hacia la oscuridad a varios kilómetros sobre el frío mar, llevando un par de bultos con ellos. Para mala fortuna de los dos Agentes, no les quedó otra más que saltar detrás de Shinji. Si algo le pasaba al chico, la Mayor Katsuragi los despellejaría vivos.

-- ¡MAMAAAAA! -– gritaron los Agentes saltando hacia la oscuridad...y lo desconocido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El grupo de SEALs y el Piloto EVA bajaron del SEA HAWK que los había recogido, una vez que terminaron su ejercicio de guerra, en conjunto con un par de barcos de la Flota del Pacífico, que nunca tuvieron oportunidad y que terminaron hundidos (en sentido figurado) justo después de que el blanco que custodiaban volara por los aires, sin saber como el grupo de SEALs había pasado su perímetro de defensa y luego salido sin ser vistos por nadie. Bueno, pensándolo bien, no era de extrañar. No por nada el agua era como el hogar para los SEAL. Allí eran prácticamente invencibles.

El grupo se dirigió a su barraca mientras el Capitán iba a presentar el reporte de la misión. Al llegar a la barraca, Shinji se dejó caer en su litera y se durmió casi enseguida. Estaba agotado.

Los demás sonrieron y le permitieron dormir un rato. El chico se lo había ganado. Se comportó como un profesional durante toda la operación, les siguió el ritmo sin mayores problemas y se encargó de dinamitar el blanco, cosa no menor, ya que demostró conocimientos básicos en manejo de explosivos. Sin saberlo, Shinji se había ganado el respeto de ese grupo de hombres. Cosa que no hacía cualquiera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1200 horas. Alguna parte en las costas de la antigua ciudad de Tokio.

Una balsa de salvamento estaba sobre las ruinas de un edificio semi-sumergido, junto a ella, dos sujetos vestidos con traje de buzo y con cara de resignados.

-- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... ¿Por qué no han vuelto por nosotros? –- preguntó Clinton.

-- Dijeron que enviarían un helicóptero de rescate en cuanto terminaran la misión –- dijo Reagan.

-- Si, pero eso fue a las 5:00 de la mañana, ya es medio día –- se quejó Clintón.

-- ¿Hubieras preferido ir con ese grupo de locos en el zodiac y luego tener que bucear por kilómetros en total oscuridad en el agua helada para llegar a un par de estúpidos barcos? -– preguntó Reagan.

-- No, claro que no... pero me sorprende que el mocoso si lo hiciera... y sin objeciones.

-- Si... ese mocoso es más duro de lo que pensaba. Ahora entiendo porque mandó al hospital a esos dos. Le dieron el mismo entrenamiento que a ese grupo de locos –- dijo Reagan.

Pasaron largo rato sin decir nada, contemplando el mar y rumiando su mala suerte.

-- Tengo hambre –- dijo Clinton.

-- ¡Entonces pesca algo! –- dijo Reagan fastidiado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka caminaba por el patio de la escuela buscando un lugar donde comer su almuerzo. Como Hikari y Touji estaban algo cariñosos, decidió dejarlos solos. No quería ser mal tercio.

Las amigas de la Vaca Lechera la habían invitado a comer con ellas al comenzar el descanso, pero denegó la oferta. Al parecer las chicas se hicieron buenas amigas de los Tres Chiflados y terminaron integrándose al grupo. A Hikari parecían agradarle, pero ella aún no las pasaba del todo.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó al patio trasero y muy cerca de Aya y Mouki que estaban conversando mientras comían, sin percatarse de que ella estaba detrás.

-- Por lo que me escribió Isuzo ayer por mail, extraña mucho a Shinji –- dijo Aya.

-- Como no lo va a extrañar, fue poco tiempo, pero tuvieron un noviazgo muy intenso –- comentó Mouki.

Asuka se escondió detrás de unos arbustos para escuchar sin ser vista, totalmente interesada por la conversación de las chicas.

-- Ni que lo digas. ¿Recuerdas lo que se le escapó a Isuzo sobre Shinji esa vez? –- preguntó Aya.

-- Lo recuerdo. ¿Pero crees que Shinji sea realmente tan fogoso como dijo? –- preguntó Mouki.

-- No lo sé amiga. A veces Shinji se ve tan poca cosa, pero otras veces... cielos, dan ganas de saltar a sus brazos y ver si en verdad es tan buen amante como dijo Isuzo.

-- ¿Te gusta Shinji? -– preguntó Mouki sorprendida.

-- No me malinterpretes, solo era un comentario. Shinji no es mi tipo, además no podría hacer nada con él, por respeto a Isuzo. Solo es un buen amigo –- dijo Aya.

-- Tienes razón. Su pongo que nunca sabremos si Shinji es tan buen amante como dijo Isuzo.

-- Es verdad. Pero Shinji no es el único hombre disponible –- dijo Aya con una sonrisa pícara -- ¿Me vas a contar de una vez por todas qué pasa con Kensuke?

-- No sé de qué hablas –- dijo Mouki sonrojada mirando para otro lado.

-- Vamos, no me vengas con eso, y a propósito de Kensuke. ¿Por qué no habrá venido a clases?.

Asuka no siguió escuchando el resto de la conversación. Se alejó sigilosamente, con lo que había escuchado dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Sus suposiciones habían sido finalmente corroboradas. Shinji tuvo intimidad con Isuzo. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero sabía que no había nada que hacer, y nada por qué reclamar. En ese entonces Shinji no era nada de ella, pero ahora...

Al recordar lo que pasó el lunes en la tarde, le subió la temperatura inmediatamente. Estuvieron tan cerca de hacerlo... aún podía sentirlo sobre ella, sentir sus manos recorrerle el cuerpo, sentir sus besos en el cuello causándole una sensación indescriptible... puede que en el fondo la Vaca Lechera no estuviera tan equivocada. Esa tarde, Shinji sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, mientras que ella solo estaba improvisando. Pero más importante que eso, esa noche en la terraza, pudo ver algo en los ojos de Shinji que le hizo sentir que estaba bien encaminada. El sentía algo por ella, eso era definitivo. Solo tenía que dar el último empujón y Shinji sería suyo... y entonces comprobaría por sí misma si era tan buen amante como dijo la Vaca Lechera. Asuka sonrió para sí, se sentó en una banca vacía y se dispuso a comer su almuerzo.

Cerca de ahí, sentada a la sombra de un árbol, una chica de misteriosos y hermosos ojos escarlata, sostenía con suma delicadeza un par de gafas amarillas en sus manos, mientras las observaba intensamente. Al observarla mas detenidamente, era posible ver que su usualmente fría mirada, ahora era suave y algo soñadora, y que además, esbozaba una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato, Ritsuko y el Mayor Mason caminaban rumbo al campo de entrenamiento donde les dijeron que estaban Shinji y el equipo 5 SEAL. Y es que a pesar de mandar a Clinton y Reagan para cuidarlo, Misato seguía preocupada por el estado de Shinji, ya que pese a todo lo que dijo Mason, no podía imaginarse a Shinji en medio de un grupo de sujetos entrenados para ser máquinas de matar. Motivo por el cual llevó a Ritsuko con ella, para que revisara a Shinji y viera que no tenía ningún problema físico. De no ser así, se lo llevaría de inmediato a NERV.

Al llegar a su destino, el grupo de marines y SEALs notaron de inmediato a las dos hermosas mujeres que iban junto a Mason, por lo que los piropos no se hicieron esperar. Cosa que fue bien recibida por el ego de Misato, pero con fastidio por Ritsuko, ya que era bien sabido que en grupo, los hombres se envalentonan, pero solos... daban pena.

-- Suficiente señores–- dijo el Capitán Graham al grupo de hombres, antes de saludar marcialmente al Mayor Mason.

-- Capitán Graham, le presento a la Mayor Misato Katsuragi, Jefa de Operaciones de NERV y a la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, Directora del Departamento Científico –- dijo Mason.

-- Soy el Capitán James Graham, encantado de conocerlas –- dijo respetuosamente.

-- El Capitán Graham es el líder del Equipo 5 SEAL, con el que ha estado trabajando Shinji –- explicó Mason a las mujeres –- Capitán, la Mayor Katsuragi y la Doctor Ritsuko están aquí para chequear el estado de Shinji.

-- Oh, el chico se encuentra perfectamente y tiene una resistencia increíble. Justo esta mañana saltamos en paracaídas desde un C-130 sobre el océano y luego realizamos un ejercicio en conjunto con dos barcos de la Flota del Pacífico. Pudo seguirnos el ritmo, y terminar la misión sin problemas.

-- ¿Dónde está ahora? -– preguntó Misato al Capitán, sin ver a Shinji por ninguna parte.

-- Terminando un recorrido contrarreloj en esta pista de obstáculos –- dijo Graham señalando la pista frente a ellos –- Comienza ahí, luego sube por ese bosque en un recorrido a campo traviesa, baja por allá, luego debe pasar esos obstáculos y terminar donde empezó. Todo en 8 minutos o menos.

-- Es una locura –- dijo Misato.

-- No lo creo. Shinji tiene buena resistencia. Debería poder pasarla –- dijo Mason con seriedad.

-- ¡Ahí Viene! –- gritó uno.

Efectivamente, Shinji apareció saliendo del bosque a toda carrera por el sendero que dijo Graham, entre los gritos de apoyo de todos los que estaba ahí, al ver al chico poner todo su corazón para terminar en el tiempo señalado.

Misato y Ritsuko fruncieron el ceño al ver a Shinji tan cansado y con barro hasta en las orejas, pero al poco rato terminaron gritando con los demás, al ver el empeño que le ponía al entrar a la parte final del recorrido.

La pista de obstáculos era bastante grande y con los aditamentos usuales, entiéndase, muros a escalar, unos verdaderamente altos, saltar fosas de barro en una cuerda, pasar corriendo por sobre neumáticos, pasar sobre troncos haciendo equilibrio, pasan en punta y codo bajo una maya de alambre de púas y varias cosas por el estilo, fuera del recorrido a campo traviesa por el bosque, que era verdaderamente agotador.

Pese a todo, Shinji le puso todo el empeño que pudo y corrió hasta la meta con lo último que le quedaba, donde luego de pasarla, se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyándose en las palmas de las manos, tragando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento, entre el aplauso de los demás.

-- 7 minutos con 59 segundos -– dijo el que tenía el cronómetro.

-- Justo a tiempo –- dijo Mason con una sonrisa.

Shinji seguía de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire, cuando dos pares de pies se pararon frente a él. Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con dos hermosos pares de piernas femeninas, dos de esas piernas enfundas en finísimas medias negras.

-- Eso fue impresionante Shinji -– dijo Misato con una sonrisa.

Tal vez fue la hermosura de las piernas de ambas mujeres, o el que al estar en esa posición podía ver un poco bajo sus faldas, o el ver a dos hermosas mujeres después de dos días viendo solo hombres, o tal vez eso que dicen de que las situaciones límites estimulan el deseo sexual, lo que se que haya sido, Shinji sintió una descarga de testosterona recorrer su cuerpo y todas su energías regresaron a la velocidad de la luz.

-- _¡MIS CHICAS!_ –- gritó Shinji dando un salto y atrapando a Misato y Ritsuko en fuerte abrazo colectivo, ante la sorpresa de estas y los presentes –- _Las extrañé tanto_ -– dijo Shinji emocionado, con dos ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, apretando más el abrazo sobre ambas mujeres.

-- Shinji, ya basta -– reclamó Misato entre enojada y avergonzada.

-- _Estoy tan contento de verlas, abrazarlas, tocarlas..._–- dijo Shinji mirando a ambas mujeres -- _¿Por qué no vamos allá atrás a echarnos un polvo los tres juntos?_

**¡PLAFFFF!**

-- No te pases –- dijeron Misato y Ritsuko entre dientes, cada una con una vena punzando en la frente, ante un inconsciente Shinji, incrustado de cabeza en el suelo, con dos humeantes chichones en la cabeza.

-- Eso debió doler -– dijo Hunter.

Los demás asintieron con una mueca de dolor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji entró a la enfermería recién duchado, encontrándose a una fastidiada Ritsuko sentada en una silla, esperando por él, para hacerle un chequeo médico.

-- _Vamos Ritsuko, cambia esa cara, solo estaba bromeando._

Ritsuko miró a Shinji con el ceño fruncido, dándose cuenta de que su joven amante aún estaba en "Modalidad Hentai" lo cual era bastante preocupante, considerando donde estaban.

-- ¿No pudiste elegir un peor momento para aparecer? -– preguntó la científica, luego meneó la cabeza -– Definitivamente voy a tener que apurarme con esa cura.

-- _No digas eso. Me lastimas_ –- dijo Shinji, llevando su mano derecha a su corazón con un gesto de pena y dolor en la cara, arrancando una sonrisa de Ritsuko.

-- Mejor déjate de tonterías, sube a la camilla y quítate la polera –- dijo Ritsuko buscando algunas cosas en su maleta, y colgándose un estetoscopio del cuello. Al voltearse, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Shinji ya sin polera y aprontándose a quitarse los pantalones -- ¿Qué estas haciendo? -– susurró Ritsuko yendo donde él para tratar de detenerlo -– Déjate de estupideces. Este no es el momento para eso.

-- _Por supuesto que es el momento_ –- susurró Shinji atrapándola en un abraso -– _Te deseo Ritsuko_ –- susurró, comenzando a meterle mano –- _Te necesito... ya no aguanto más..._

-- No, para... aquí no tonto... nos van a ver... suelta... no... suelta mi pecho... aaahh... –- dijo Ritsuko tratando de detenerlo.

-- _No te preocupes. Le puse llave a la puerta cuando entré_ –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- Eso no importa... no... espera... aaahhh... –- dijo Ritsuko, cuando Shinji comenzó a masajearle un seno, mientras que metía la otra mano bajo su falda –- No, saca la mano... aaahhh, de ahí ...aaahhh...

La doctora trató de dar pelea, maldiciéndose a sí misma, por enseñarle a Shinji donde y como debía estimularla para encenderla como un árbol de navidad... y debía reconocer que había aprendido demasiado bien. No supo cuando ni como se las arregló Shinji para abrirle la blusa y subirle el sujetador para comenzar a devorar sus pechos... pero imaginó que fue mas menos cuando ella metió la mano dentro de su pantalón para juguetear con su...

-- ...Oh, rayos, tú ganas... deja quitarme esto... –- dijo Ristuko, quitándose la falda para que no se arrugara y subiendo luego a la camilla, mientras Shinji le quitaba las medias y las bragas para tener vía libre al mundo del placer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Por qué demorarán tanto?. Solo es un chequeo médico -– comentó Mason, en una pequeña oficina de la base, donde esperaba con Misato por la doctora y el piloto EVA.

-- Ya sabe como es Ritsuko, Mayor. Es muy meticulosa en lo que hace, además, le dije que le hiciera un chequeó completo a Shinji, así que no es de extrañar que se tome su tiempo –- dijo Misato encogiéndose de hombros.

-- Bien, si es así, entonces... -– Mason se levantó y fue hasta un estante, abrió una de sus puertas y sacó una botella de Whisky y dos copas -- ¿Le gustaría un trago Mayor?

-- Pensé que no podían tener alcohol dentro de la base -– dijo Misato con sorpresa.

-- No podemos. Así que no lo comente con nadie -– dijo Mason guiñándole un ojo.

-- Su secreto está seguro conmigo –- respondió Misato con una sonrisa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Oooohhh... cielos... ¡MMMHHHH!... -– exclamó Ritsuko, ahogando en un oportuno beso, el potente gemido que escapó de su garganta, al llegar al clímax de la mano de su joven amante.

Shinji se derrumbó sobre Ritsuko cubierto de una fina capa de sudor, y tratando de recuperar el aliento, al igual que la mujer que estaba debajo de él. Levantó un poco la cabeza para verla a los ojos, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, compartieron una sonrisa de satisfacción, se besaron con ternura y Shinji descanso la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ritsuko, aún unidos, y sin ganas de separarse. Pasaron un par de minutos en esa posición recuperando las fuerzas, hasta que Ritsuko consideró que ya era hora de vestirse.

-- Vamos Shinji, debemos vestirnos... oye, vamos, sale... –- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

_-- Todavía no... otro ratito... me gusta esta dentro de ti..._

-- A mí también me gusta eso, pero no ahora. Alguien puede venir.

-- _Cerré con llave, y no hay ventanas, nadie nos mira, tranquilízate..._ –- dijo Shinji comenzando a besarle un pecho.

-- No tonto, deja eso... vamos, salte... Shinji, salte de una vez, tenemos que vestirnos...

-- _No quiero... solo dame unos segundos y estoy como nuevo..._

-- ¿Qué dices?... Shinji muévete -– dijo Ritsuko ya fastidiada.

-- _Como desees_ -– respondió Shinji, moviéndose otra vez dentro de ella, causando que ella apretada la quijada y le clavara las uñas en la espalda por esa repentina acción y sensación que trajo como consecuencia..

-- Shinji... mmmhhh. ¿qué haces?...aaahhh...

-- _¿No es obvio?_ -– respondió Shinji en un susurro, siguiendo con lo suyo.

-- No... para... aaahhh, Shinji...rayos... aaaahh, esta me la pagas... vamos, sigue...aaahh...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una muy satisfecha doctora ingresó a la oficina tratando de aparentar seriedad, junto con un relajado y feliz Piloto EVA, que por alguna extraña razón, deseaba fumarse un cigarrillo. En la oficina estaban esperándolos dos Mayores, uno de los cueles, escondió rápidamente un par decopas detrás del escritorio cuando se abrió la puerta.

-- Se tomaron su tiempo –- dijo una medio entonada Misato cuando la pareja entró a una oficina.

-- ...si, bien... me dijiste que le hiciera a Shinji un chequeo completo para cerciorarse de que estuviera en perfecto estado -– dijo Ritsuko, un tanto incómoda por la pregunta.

-- ¿Y como está? –- preguntó Mason con interés.

-- Mejor que nunca –- dijo Ritsuko con un leve sonrojo y una diminuta sonrisa, que era un pálido reflejo de la satisfacción que experimentaba en ese momento, pese a haberse opuesto en un primer momento.

Masón dio un par de pestañadas, como tendiendo a leer algo entre líneas, pero las copas de Whisky lo hicieron dejarlo de lado. Misato ni se dio por enterada.

-- Bien. Si ese es el caso, entonces nos retiramos –- dijo Misato, levantándose de la silla donde estaba y caminando hasta Shinji -– No te esfuerces demasiado Shinji, deja algo de energía para la fiesta del sábado ¿De acuerdo? –- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-- _De acuerdo _–- dijo Shinji ampliando la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

-- Bien, vamos Ritsuko –- dijo Misato encaminándose a la puerta.

-- Adiós Shinji, cuídate –- se despidió la doctora, guiñándole un ojo cuando nadie los veía.

Mason escoltó a las dos contentas mujeres a la salida de la base. Una contenta por el Whisky y la otra contenta por el sexo, mientras que Shinji iba poco menos que bailando rumbo a la barraca, para la sesión de planeación de la operación que harían el día siguiente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Ya acabaste con tu doctora? -– preguntó Graham cuando vio ingresar a Shinji a la barraca.

-- _Puedes apostar a que sí_ –- respondió con una radiante sonrisa al recordarse sobre Ritsuko, entrando y saliendo de su húmeda y cálida intimidad. Se sentó en una silla y dio un suspiro de contentó antes de entrelazar las manos detrás de la nuca.

Los demás lo miraron extrañados. Por la cara de felicidad que traía, cualquiera diría que Shinji acababa de acostarse con su doctora, solo le faltaba el cigarrillo en la boca... no, eso era imposible.

-- Bien, mejor ven acá, estamos preparando la operación de mañana –- dijo Graham.

-- _A su orden Capitán _–- dijo el feliz soldado Ikari, levantándose de un salto y corriendo hasta donde estaban los demás, estudiando unos mapas y fotografías satelitales.

Los demás dieron un par de pestañeadas de sorpresa por esa feliz reacción, pero decidieron no darle tanta importancia, y siguieron en lo que estaban.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde estudiando la información y preparando la última operación en que participaría Shinji. Cenaron una nutritiva comida, reposaron repasando el plan de batalla y luego se fueron a dormir, ya que tendrían que levantar muy temprano.

Estaban por apagar las luces cuando Shinji recordó algo importante.

-- Oigan... ¿Dónde están Clinton y Reagan?. No los he visto en todo el día.

-- ¡MIERDA! -– exclamó el Capitán Graham, saltando fuera de su litera –- ¡Sabía que había olvidado algo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2300 horas. Alguna parte en las costas de la antigua ciudad de Tokio.

Dos solitarios hombres estaban calentándose junto a una improvisada fogata, sentados sobre las ruinas de un edificio semisumergido. En sus caras estaba pintado el desánimo y la frustración.

-- ¿Crees que se hayan olvidado de nosotros?

Reagan miró a su compañero con cara de circunstancia antes de darle un palmetazo en la cabeza.

-- Oye¿Por qué me pegas?

--Solo cierra la boca Clinton -– regañó Reagan, antes de volver a calentar sus manos en la fogata.

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Hasta que volvió a aparecer el Shinji Hentai, armando otra de las suyas, para total alegría de Ritsuko, que al final la pasó mejor de lo que esparaba. Los únicos que la han pasado mal son los pobres de Clinton y Reaan, pero no se lo puede tener todo en la vida.

Proximo Capítulo: Un grupo de SEALs deseosos de parranda y el Shinji Hentai dando vueltas por Tokio-3. Algo va a pasar. Nada bueno, eso seguro.

Bien, ahora como ya es costumbre, pasaré a responder los Reviews:

**Carlos20dgm: **Lo que dices sobre Isuzo es cierto. A ella le gustaba Shinji desde antes, y pienso que sería interesante profundizar algo sobre eso. Creo que voy a escribir un Sidestorie sobre esa pareja. Gracias por la acotación.

**Fantastic-Man: **Tal como dices, "Quien te quiere te aporrea", así parece que son la cosa con Asuka, pero como dije, ella estaba enojada y no podía dejar eso de lado, y considerando eso de "Del amor al odio hay un solo paso, y viceversa" en este caso se puede aplicar esas premisa. ¿Hasta donde llegarán? El tiempo lo dirá. Lo de Rei si que fue una sorpresa, pero tal como dices, yo tampoco pienso que sea un robot o una especia de autista, es una chica como cualquier otra, solo le falta encontrarse con la persona correcta para sacar a flote sus sentimientos. En ese encuentro en el distrito comercial se vio mucho mas abierta y receptiva, muestra de un cambio, no radical, pero si un cambio que la muestra un poco más como persona... el amor hace maravillas.

Si lo tuyo no es lo bélico, lo lamento, mira que ahora la historia se va para ese lado, pero con dosis de picardía y humor, o sea, con mucho Shinji Hentai, eso sí, tendrá partes fuertes, unas tal vez demasiado fuertes, pero algo de realidad viene bien de tiempo en tiempo. Y tu comentario político no me molesta, de hecho, considero importante que los jóvenes nos expresemos en ese ámbito y le demostremos a los adultos que si nos interesa el futuro y el progreso de país.

**Ultimate-Spider:** Si te dejé sin habla, me halagas. Lo del ejercicio que hizo Shinji eliminando a un grupo de Marines en un perímetro de malezas no es algo inventado, es un ejercicio real para probar las capacidades de los Francotiradores. Ahora, te preguntarás ¿Porqué un Shinji Francotirador? A su tiempo se sabrá. En este Fic nada es al azar o porque si.

**Yumesugoi:** Me alegra que este Fic te guste tanto. En realidad no sé si esté para un concurso, pero gracias por el voto de confianza.

**Ookami no Fernris:** Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos y la escena entre Shinji y Asuka, mira que me costó llegar a ella, tuve que escribirla 3 veces hasta llegar a lo que leíste. Por tu otra pregunta, el arma de Shinji es una Beretta 92, pistola de 9mm, con un cargador con capacidad de 15 tiros.

**Fox:** Amigo mío, creo que tienes razón, voy a pasar los 50 capítulos así como voy. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, mejor para ustedes. Lo de Rei fue algo interesante, sobre todo eso de irse de compras, ya veremos en que queda eso. Gracias también por el mail con eso dibujos que mandaste, y por lo de Asuka, pues estás en lo cierto. En todo caso era muy obvio como para no darse cuenta.

P.D. 1: Parece que te falta más práctica en la vida real amigo mío, jejeje. Deberías probar, de ahí salen las mejores ideas... tú me entiendes.

P.D. 2¿Le quieres hacer la competencia a Misato?

P.D. 3: Te creo.

También un gran saludo y agradecimiento a **El Santo Pegaso, Okashiru-Okanami, Richard,** **Sr. Anónimo, Kira-Kun, Athrun, Verito S, Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito , Himperion, Rex147, Rick18, Rei1487, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic.

Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.


	43. Chapter 43

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XLIII: "UN INESPERADO REENCUENTRO"**

El SEA HAWK se posó sobre la pista y luego descendió un contento Equipo SEAL y un piloto EVA que habían hecho quedar como idiotas a lo mejorcito de las JSSDF, que pese a todo su empeño, no pudieron hacer nada para contener al Equipo 5 SEAL, que entró sin ser visto en su base, tomando como prisioneros a sus comandantes y saliendo delante de sus narices sin ser vistos hasta que fue demasiado tarde, momento en que los primeros en acudir, fueron abatidos por dos certeros Francotiradores, que cubrían la retirada del equipo desde lugares estratégicos, antes de evacuar por vía marítima, volando gran parte de la base como distracción.

Obviamente no murió nadie, ya que era un ejercicio, pero fue un duro golpe para el orgullo de las JSSDF, que se prepararon con todo y no pudieron hacer gran cosa.

Como era la costumbre, el Capitán Graham fue a presentar el reporte de la misión, mientras que sus hombres fueron a su barraca a dejar sus cosas, lugar donde los esperaban dos enfuruñados Agentes de Seguridad.

-- ¡Hola chicos! –- saludó Hunter, pero no recibió respuesta de los susodichos.

Shinji caminó hasta su litera y comenzó a quitarse su equipo, mirando con atención a sus ceñudos guardaespaldas.

-- ¿Todavía están enojados? –- preguntó, y recibió una furibunda mirada por parte de Reagan, que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos –- P, perdón –- dijo intimidado.

-- Oigan, no la agarren con el chico, él no tiene la culpa –- dijo Hunter -– Además ¿Qué esperaban? Esto es la marina, no un campamento de Boy Scouts.

Reagan no respondió, solo le sostuvo la mirada al SEAL, mientras que Clinton no le dio importancia y siguió "leyendo" una PlayBoy que encontró por ahí.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Capitán Graham entró a la barraca, cuando sus hombres y Shinji salían de las duchas y se disponían a ponerse algo de ropa. Momento en que los llamó a formarse frente a él, para darles sus nuevas ordenes.

-- ¿Tenemos permiso hasta mañana? -– preguntó Hunter.

-- Así es. Después de la brillante operación de esta mañana, los generales consideraron que se merecían un descanso. Están en libertad de acción hasta mañana a las 0900. Momento en que despediremos oficialmente a Shinji.

La aprobación fue general. Además, aún no era medio día. Tenían toda la tarde y la noche para divertirse. El Capitán los llamó al orden otra vez.

-- Shinji, como eres oficialmente parte del Equipo 5 SEAL hasta mañana por la mañana, ese permiso también se extiende para ti... y para ellos –- dijo el hombre, señalando a los dos ceñudos Agentes, que escuchaban un poco más atrás –- Muchachos, solo les pido que no hagan ninguna estupidez y que sean puntales. Bien, a diferencia de ustedes yo tengo mucho que hacer, así que, nos vemos –- dijo Graham a modo de despedida.

El alegre grupo de hombres se dispersó para ponerse ropa de civil. Shinji comenzó a ponerse el mismo traje Armani que estrenó tiempo atrás con Touji y Kensuke en el centro comercial (obviando la corbata esta vez) cuando vio a sus dos enojados guardaespaldas en sus impecables trajes negros y consideró que no sería muy buena idea salir escoltado por dos Agentes de los MEN IN BLACK, como les decían en la base.

-- Oigan... si van a venir con nosotros les sugiero que se cambien de ropa. Vestidos así llaman demasiado la atención.

Clinton y Reagan bufaron por lo bajo y fueron a buscar algo de ropa para cambiarse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Primero vayamos por unas chicas.

-- No, primero comamos algo y después vayamos por las chicas.

-- Yo digo que comamos con las chicas.

-- Y yo que nos comamos a las chicas.

-- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... JAJAJAJAJAJA...

Shinji se llevó una mano al rostro en señal de frustración. Al parecer, estos tipos eran peor que su "Otro Yo" cuando no estaban en servicio. Solo esperaba que a su Némesis no se le ocurriera hacer acto de presencia. No quería terminar en otro calabozo por organizar otra "Superfiesta"

El grupo de ocho SEALs, dos Agentes de Seguridad y un piloto EVA llegaron a la ciudad en dos Humvees, que dejaron estacionados a la entrada del distrito comercial. El grupo se internó en el concurrido lugar en busca de un buen restaurante donde calmar su apetito mientras piropeaban a algunas chicas.

El grupo terminó en un restaurante sugerido por Shinji y que conoció gracias a Kaji. Estaba en un segundo piso con vista a un concurrido paseo peatonal, acaparando unas mesas con una excelente vista hacia afuera. Se dieron un festín, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Comieron contando algunas anécdotas personales y de combate, con las que todos rieron de buena gana, hasta que llamaron la atención de un grupo de secretarias, que al poco rato ya estaban compartiendo con ellos, momento en que Clinton y Reagan dejaron de lado su enojo por ser olvidados el día anterior y pasaron a preocuparse de las chicas que estaban al lado de ellos.

Shinji fue quedando lentamente de lado al no ser del interés de las mujeres, por considerarlo muy joven, además que estaban deslumbradas por el grupo de marinos. Bueno, no es que a Shinji le importara mucho, además el día anterior se quitó las ganas con Ritsuko así que estaba relajado. Lo que le trajo a su mente una nueva preocupación. Se había acostumbrado al sexo, y lo necesitaba de tanto en tanto. "Tal vez no sea tan buena idea deshacerme de Ritsuko" pensó para sí.

-- ¿Shinji?.

Shinji fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de una mujer, y al levantar la vista se encontró con los celestes ojos de una hermosísima mujer de larga cabellera rubia.

-- ¿Sabrina?... quiero decir, profesora.

-- Hola Shinji, tanto tiempo –- dijo la mujer regalándole una media sonrisa.

-- ¿Qué hace aquí?.

-- ¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí?. Vine a comer. ¿A que más podría venir a un restaurante?. La que debería hacer esa pregunta soy yo. Has faltado a clases casi toda la semana. ¿Dónde te metiste? –- preguntó la mujer con interés.

Shinji no sabía que responder, no podía decirle que estuvo entrenando con un Equipo SEAL, pero en ese momento uno de los susodichos notó a la hermosa mujer vestida como una elegante ejecutiva, que conversaba con Shinji.

-- Pero que tenemos aquí... –- dijo Ryan –- ¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amiga Shinji?.

-- ¿Qué?... no.. no es mi amiga... quiero decir... ella es... mi... profesora.

Para ese momento ya todos los hombres (y las mujeres) tenían la vista puesta en la rubia.

-- ¿Tu profesora? –- preguntó Collins.

Al ver que Shinji parecía estar algo complicado, Sabrina decidió presentarse ella misma.

-- Mi nombre es Sabrina Legrand, y si, soy profesor de Inglés de Shinji.

-- Encantado de conocerla -– dijo Hunter -- ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos?.

-- No gracias, no quisiera molestar -– dijo ella mirando como las chicas se mostraban algo posesivas con los hombres.

-- No es molestia¿Verdad muchachos? –- preguntó Hunter a sus compañeros.

Como era de esperar, el grupo no aceptó un no por respuesta, y en cosa de nada Sabrina estaba sentada junto a un nervioso Shinji.

Luego de las presentaciones de rigor, Sabrina terminó por enterarse justo de lo que Shinji no quería, que los días que no fue a clases la pasó entrenando con ese grupo de SEALs. Lo que causó que la mujer mirara a Shinji con verdadera sorpresa y admiración, cuando le explicaron que era específicamente un SEAL. Por fortuna, Reagan logró que los hombres no entraran en detalles sobre el entrenamiento, cosa que Shinji agradeció profundamente.

Como era de esperar, no faltó el que quiso abordar a la mujer, y como Collins estaba más cerca, fue el primero en intentarlo, pero cuando empezó a hacerse el lindo con ella, recibió una mirada tan intensa por respuesta, que lo hizo desistir, y de paso le quitó las ganas a los demás, así que prefirieron dejarla tranquila. Era un blanco muy difícil y en ese momento, querían algo más fácil.

-- ¿Y que hace en el distrito comercial profesora?. ¿No debería estar en la escuela? –- preguntó Shinji para cambiar de tema.

-- Ya terminé mis clases por hoy, además, hoy todos saldrán más temprano para preparar lo de mañana. Así que aproveché y vine a hacer algunas compras -– respondió Sabrina, señalando el montón de bolsas con sus compras amontonadas a un lado, y que Shinji no había notado hasta ese momento -- Ahora entiendo por qué no respondiste mis llamadas –- susurró Sabrina.

Shinji dio un salto cuando escuchó eso último, y miró a su alrededor aterrado esperando alguna reacción, pero los demás estaban tan entretenidos con las demás chicas, que no la escucharon.

-- Sabri... profesora, yo... –- Shinji dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano en su muslo por debajo de la mesa. Miró a la mujer y esta estaba sonriendo en forma traviesa mientras que con su mano libre se llevaba otro bocado a la boca. Ella le guiñó un ojo cuando nadie la veía y Shinji sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Shinji apenas podía creerlo¿Es que acaso a Sabrina no le daba miedo que los descubrieran?. ¿Y por qué estaba tan obsesionada con él?. Había muchos hombres mejores que él, y que lo darían todo por estar con una mujer como ella, entonces. ¿Qué tenía él que la atraía tanto?.

Sintió como la mano de Sabrina iba subiendo por su pierna, hasta que con la punta de sus dedos le comenzó a acariciar el bulto entre sus piernas, fue ahí que pasó... Sabrina sintió repentinamente una mano acariciándole una pierna bajo la mesa. Miró discretamente a un lado y se encontró con una sonrisa traviesa que dejaba entrever unos relucientes colmillos salidos de solo Dios sabe donde. La mujer sonrió al darse cuenta que tenía la atención de su "Alumno" y siguieron con ese excitante jueguito bajo la mesa, ante todos los demás, que no se enteraban de nada.

La comida siguió su curso hasta que las chicas se excusaron diciendo que debían volver al trabajo, pero prometiendo volverse a ver si era posible. Sabrina también se excusó diciendo que debía irse a su casa, pero Shinji tomó sus cosas antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

-- _No puedo permitir que mi profesora cargue con todas esas cosas a su casa. Yo mismo la llevaré._

-- No es necesario Shinji –- dijo ella, con un tono no muy convincente.

-- _Insisto. Hunter, pásame las llaves de un Humvee. Voy a dejar a mi profesora a su casa y regreso con ustedes_ –- dijo Shinji y el hombre le lanzó las llaves sin mayores problemas –- _Y ustedes quédense aquí, muéstrenle la ciudad a los chicos, y no apaguen sus celulares. Los voy a llamar para saber donde están y poder encontrarnos_ –- dijo a Clinton y Reagan, antes de irse con la rubia.

-- Linda mujer -– comentó Collins –- Lástima que sea tan fría. (Si, seguro)

-- Si, es una lástima... oigan. ¿Y desde cuando Shinji sabe conducir? –- preguntó Hunter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- No sabía que te entrenabas para ser un... ¿SEAL? –- preguntó Sabrina divertida.

-- _No, nada de eso. Es solo un entrenamiento de combate. No es gran cosa en realidad _–- comentó Shinji mientras conducía rumbo al departamento de la rubia -- _¿Y qué compró?. Si se puede saber._

Por respuesta la mujer tomó una de sus bolsas y sacó una pieza de un hermoso y sexy juego de lencería, y se lo mostró con una sonrisa seductora.

-- Si quieres te puedo hacer un desfile privado cuando lleguemos a mi departamento.

Por respuesta, Shinji hundió el pie en el acelerador y se fue a todo lo que daba el motor del Humvee rumbo al departamento de la rubia, esquivando autos y pasando luces rojas como si le fuera la vida en ello.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Equipo SEAL y los Agentes de Seguridad se fueron de compras por todo el distrito comercial en busca de algún recuerdo del país nipón, y armando más desorden que un grupo de escolares a la salida de la escuela.

-- Me preguntó qué estará demorando tanto a Shinji. Ya debería haber regresado –- comentó Ryan, curioseando en una tienda con los demás.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_/ Inserte aquí el tema "You can Leave Your Hat On" de Joe Cocker /_

Una hermosa rubia bailaba frente a un contentísimo y excitadísimo Shinji, que estaba sentado en un sillón observando el sensual baile de la mujer, tratando de no babear el piso del departamento, sosteniendo una copa de vino en una de sus temblorosas manos, mientras que en la otra sostenía una fuente con palomitas de maíz.

La mujer bailaba al ritmo de Joe Cocker mientras se desprendía sugerentemente una a una de sus ropas, hasta quedar en un fino y excitante conjunto de ropa interior negra, ante un ahora, más excitado Shinji, que devoraba algunas palomitas de maíz contemplando el espectáculo que le estaban obsequiando Sabrina, pero pronto dejó de comer, ya que le era imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el escultural cuerpo de la rubia que estaba ante él.

Sabrina por su parte, se divertía al ver la cara de Shinji y lo incitaba aún más con algunas infartantes contorciones, con las que se fue acercando inexorablemente hasta su joven alumno y amante, que ya se había desabrochado un par de botones de la camisa, ya que sentía bastante calor en ese momento. Sabrina se paró frente a Shinji, casi encima de él y se contorneó sensualmente al ritmo de la música, permitiéndole a Shinji tocarle algunas partes del cuerpo, pero apartándole las manos juguetonamente cuando las llevaba a alguna parte comprometedora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Tal vez Shinji se entretuvo en alguna parte de camino hacia acá –- comentó Collins.

-- En una de esas está en una fiesta privada con su profesora -– comentó Hunter.

-- ... Nooooo –- negaron todos y siguieron con sus compras.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_/ Continua el tema "You can Leave Your Hat On" de Joe Cocker /_

La mujer soltó los broches del portaligas que sujetaban la liga de su pierna derecha mientras miraba a Shinji con una sonrisa traviesa y comenzó a quitarse la liga de forma sensual, ante un Shinji que ya tenía la camisa desabrochada y que luchaba consigo mismo por no saltar sobre la mujer. En eso, una liga negra cayó sobre su cabeza, la tomó con delicadeza y la observó un momento antes de olerla, como si de esa forma pudiera impregnarse de la esencia de la mujer, y luego se la colgó del cuello como si fuera una bufanda.

Otra prenda de ropa cayó en su cabeza, esta vez era un sujetador, que se colgó al cuello antes de ver a la mujer, que bailaba sensualmente dándole la espalda, pero permitiendo ver sus hermosas nalgas. El portaligas voló en su dirección y lo atrapó en el aire. Bebió de un trago su copa de vino y ya no aguantando las ganas de poner sus manos en la rubia, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella, como un tigre acercándose a su presa. Sabrina sonrió al ver a Shinji acercarse con la misma mirada de un animal salvaje.

Shinji atrapó a su profesora en un abrazo y la acorraló contra la pared. Los pechos de la mujer fueron los primeros en ser atacados por el joven, mientras ella se las arreglaba para quitarle la camisa y lanzarla lejos. Poco después los pantalones de Shinji caían al suelo y este los alejó con un movimiento de un pie.

Sabrina comenzó a presionar los hombros de Shinji para que descendiera y este se fue arrodillando mientras le besaba su firme y plano abdomen. Al quedar de rodilla ante a ella, su cara quedó justo frente a las pequeñas y excitantes bragas de Sabrina, que dejaban entrever todo. Tragó ruidosamente antes de levantarla vista. Ella no dijo nada, pero Shinji no necesitó palabras para entenderla, al ver su deseosa mirada y su sonrisa traviesa, Shinji supo de inmediato lo que ella quería que le hiciera.

-- _Como desee... mi ama_ –- dijo con una sonrisa, antes de bajarle las bragas y ponerse a trabajar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de algunas escalas para comprar, el grupo siguió curioseando por la parte comercial de la ciudad fortaleza, que si bien, no era tan grande como el distrito comercial de Tokio-2, era muy surtido y con lo último en tecnología.

-- Oigan, Shinji se está tardando demasiado –- comentó Hunter.

-- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? -– preguntó Thomson.

Reagan marcó el celular de Shinji, maldiciéndose a si mismo por no seguir al chico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji y Sabrina estaban sobre la alfombra de la sala, trabados en un intenso combate corporal. Shinji estaba sobre la mujer moviéndose a buen ritmo, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y lo incitaba a seguir con palabras susurradas al oído entre gemido y gemido. Estaban en eso, cuando un celular comenzó a sonar. Shinji se detuvo y miró a Sabrina, que lo miraba tan sorprendida como él. El aparato volvió a sonar. Shinji maldijo por lo bajo y se desplomó sobre la mujer con resignación.

-- _Es mi celular... debo contestar _–- dijo sin ganas.

-- Olvida el celular y continua –- susurró Sabrina con deseo en la voz.

-- _Deben ser los chicos... tengo que contestar_ –- dijo Shinji haciendo el intento de levantarse, pero Sabrina no se lo permitió, atrapándolo con sus brazos y piernas.

-- Si te sales ahora te mato –- dijo Sabrina mirándolo intensamente, causando que Shinji desechara la idea de levantarse, por considerarla peligrosa para su salud.

-- _... Sabrina... tengo que responder_ -– dijo Shinji con calma, para hacerla entender.

Sabrina dio un bufido de resignación y estiró un brazo para tratar de alcanzar la chaqueta de Shinji que estaba en un sillón junto a ellos. Luego de algunos intentos, y de arrastrase un poco por el suelo (Lo que resulto tremendamente excitante para ambos, considerando como estaban) Shinji logró alcanzar su chaqueta y sacar el famoso celular, que no dejaba de sonar.

-- _¿Diga?... Reagan... si, si... estoy bien... eeeh, buenooo, ocurrió algo... no, nada malo, jeje... estaré ahí dentro de un rato... Reagan, **ESTOY EN MEDIO DE ALGO IMPORTANTE**... entretén a los chicos un rato, luego te llamo._

Shinji cortó la comunicación y Sabrina le quitó el aparato de las manos dejándolo a un lado antes de mirarlo impaciente, como diciéndole "¿Qué esperas?. Continua".

-- _Como desee, ama _–- dijo Shinji, antes de volver a la carga.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Qué dijo? –- preguntó Clinton.

-- Qué estaba ocupado y que llamará más tarde -– contestó Reagan aún mirando su celular.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba recostado de espaldas en la cama, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca abierta en un silencioso gemido, poco después, Sabrina se desplomó a un lado de él, totalmente exhausta, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Se acurrucó junto a Shinji mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento.

-- _Eso estuvo genial_ –- dijo Shinji luego de un rato, ya más repuesto.

-- Si... es verdad... No sabes cuanto te eché de menos –- dijo Sabrina acariciándole el pecho.

-- _Yo tam... _–- Shinji no pudo terminar, porque cierto celular comenzó a sonar. Se llevó una mano al rostro en frustración.

-- ¿Para qué trajiste ese aparato al cuarto? –- preguntó Sabrina ceñuda, mientras se subía sobre Shinji.

-- _Tengo que contestar. Se supone que estaría con ellos ahora_ –- dijo Shinji estirando una mano hasta la mesita de noche para coger el aparato, mientras una resignada Sabrina se dejó caer sobre él.

-- _Diga... ¿Qué pasa Reagan?... no... te dije que estoy aaahhh..._ -– Shinji apartó el aparato y miró a Sabrina, que había comenzado a besarle el torso mientras lo acariciaba en ciertas partes sensibles del cuerpo, pero al escuchar los gritos de Reagan por el celular, debió regresar a la conversación –- _Si, si, estoy aquí... no, pa, pasé a visitar a unos amigos y se me fue la horaahhh... yo... ya, ya voy para allá... oooohhh... mmhh... estoy bien, no me pasa nada, je, je..._

Mientras Shinji trataba de mantener una conversación con uno de sus guardaespaldas, Sabrina se las había arreglado para ir descendiendo por el cuerpo de Shinji hasta llegar a cierta parte de su anatomía. Sonrió maliciosamente antes de sujetar con una mano el objeto de su atención, lo que hizo que Shinji diera un pequeño salto en la cama antes de mirarla con ojos desorbitados. Por respuesta Sabrina movió sus labios diciendo una palabra en forma silenciosa, pero que Shinji entendió muy bien... ¡ITADAKIMASU!

-- _¡OOHHH CIELOS! _-– se le escapó a Shinji, dejándose caer en la cama y hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada -- _... si... to, todo está bien... ooohhh... yo... ya... voy para allá... ¿do, donde están?... nos... nos... uuuuhhh... vemos ahí... _–- dijo Shinji y apagó el aparato ya sin poder pensar en nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Qué te dijo ahora? -– preguntó Clinton.

-- Que fue a ver a unos amigos, pero que ya viene para acá -- contestó Reagan aún mirando su celular.

-- ¿Qué pasa Reagan? –- preguntó Clinton.

-- No sé... el chico se escuchaba algo... tenso -– comentó Reagan sin saber que pensar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji se encaminó hasta la puerta del departamento y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros, y lo hicieron girarse para enfrentar a una hermosa rubia vestida solo con una bata de seda rosa, que lo miraba con una mirada algo triste.

-- ¿En verdad debes irte? -– preguntó Sabrina.

-- _Si, se supone que iba a pasar todo el día con los chicos, pero en cambio, pase toda la tarde contigo, lo cual no hubiera cambiado por nada_ –- respondió Shinji.

-- Esperaba pasar esta noche contigo –- dijo Sabrina incitándolo a quedarse.

-- _Me gustaría hacerlo, pero en verdad debo irme_ -– dijo Shinji con firmeza.

-- Entiendo. Entonces nos veremos mañana en la fiesta de disfraces –- dijo Sabrina con una sonrisa resignada, mientras le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa.

-- _¿De qué irás disfrazada? _–- preguntó Shinji, feliz de cambiar de tema.

-- Es una sorpresa, pero sé que te gustará –- dijo Sabrina aumentando su sonrisa, antes de darle a Shinji un profundo beso de despedida.

-- _Hasta mañana_ -- dijo Shinji abriendo la puerta y saliendo del departamento.

-- ¡Shinji! –- llamó Sabrina.

Shinji se volteó para verla y repentinamente algo cayó sobre su cabeza, al tomarlo, se dio cuenta de que eran las mismas pequeñísimas bragas de encaje negro que Sabrina había llevado cuando hizo ese Streptease en la sala de su departamento.

-- Un regalo de despedida -– dijo Sabrina, con una sonrisa que Shinji no supo clasificar.

-- Gracias -– respondió Shinji, antes de dejar el lugar.

Al llegar a Humvee, se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el regalo de Sabrina. Observó su trofeo de guerra por un momento y sonrió. La había pasado genial con su profesora, y en verdad le hubiera gustado quedarse toda la noche con ella teniendo sexo hasta quedar exhausto, pero tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir con sus amigos SEAL. Ellos le habían enseñado muchas cosas, así que era su deber moral hacer que pasaran una noche inolvidable. Sonrió para sí. Le enseñaría a ese Equipo SEAL, lo era la verdadera diversión. Puso en marcha el Humvee y se fue en dirección hacia donde se suponía lo estaban esperando.

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Perdón la demora de una semana, pero es que tuve poco tiempo para escribir estos días, estoy con mucho trabajo así que me falta tiempo. Necesito vacaciones... regresando al Fic, un inesperado reencuentro que se transformó en una interesante tarde para el Shinji Hentai y su querida profesora de inglés, pero ahora este Shinji tiene pensado llevar de parranda a sus amigos SEAL. ¿Qué le esperará a ese grupo SEAL y a Clinton y Reagan?... pronto lo sabrán.

Bien, ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Fantastic-man:** ¿Ese comentario sobre Shinji y Asuka fue influenciado por mi idea de apalear a los delincuentes juveniles? Bueno, aunque sea así, en algo tienes razón. Asuka es mucha pasión y no sabe como liberarla, pienso que esa pelea con Shinji fue la forma más acertada, lo que no quiere decir que antes de que algo pase siempre tengan que agarrarce a palos. En todo caso esos dos no la tendrán fácil.

Hombre, sobre lo que dijiste de Rei, no entendí nada pero se suena impresionante... no, jajajaja en realidad Rei no es una chica normal, pero tan anormal tampoco, yo diría que hay algo de humanidad en ella (Rei II, para ser específicos), pero como comentamos con CronCruac en un extenso debate vía e-mail, puede deberse a la memoria genética de Yui Ikari, pero eso es especulación. Por lo otro que mencionas, si, es definitivo, voy a pasar los 50 capítulos, la historia se me está alargando y alargando, pero cada vez falta menos, pasada la aventura de Shinji y Asuka las cosas caerán por su peso, y descuida, no seré tan denso con lo militar, solo lo justo, mira que esa parte es más acción y Shinji Hentai que otra cosa, así que no temas, la historia no se convertirá en "La Caída del Halcón Negro". (por poner un ejemplo)

P.D.: Trataré de conseguir el libro que dices.

**CronCruac:** Gracias por el comentario. Sobre meter a Shinji con Misato, lo había pensado, pero decidí obviarlo ya que sería demasiado sospechoso que Shinji pasara tanto tiempo encerrado con dos mujeres y que después la dos aparecieran la mar de contentas. Lo de Shinji y Asuka es cosa de gustos, a algunos le encanta esa pareja otros la odian, pero para gustos están los colores. En todo caso esos dos la van a tener difícil.

¿Intrigado por el disfraz de Rei? Entonces mándale un mail a Fox. En una de esas él ya lo sabe, mira que le di varias pistas (Incluso le dije donde bajar un tomo del manga)El ya debería saber a chica me refiero, pero no lo difundan para que sea sorpresa.

**Ookami No Fenris:** Clinton y Reagan siguen sufriendo y seguirán sufriendo ¿Lograrán reivindicarse? Está por verse. Nos leemos el próximo sábado.

**El Santo Pegaso:** Lo dicho, Clinton y Reagan son un par de mártires, pero al menos entretienen un poco. La fiesta del sábado se perfila bien. Pasaran muchas cosas interesantes y más de una sorpresa.

**Fox:** Hombre, espero no decepcionarte con el próximo capítulo, mira que la "Fiesta del Siglo" es algo inigualable e irrepetible. Sobre Rei, bueno, ahí veremos que pasa con ella, pero desde ya te adelanto que si se va a ir de compras.

P.D.1¿Entonces como no se te ocurre nada¿Acaso te quedaste dormido en la sesión de Cosplay? Amigo, eres tú el que debe ponerse a meditar.

P.D.2: Mi Guru en materia de fiestas siempre ha sido "Canitrot"¿Quien no querría ser como él?(Solo si eres de Chile puedes entenderlo)

P.D.3: Yo tengo entendido que el Dragunov anda por ahí con el PSG-1.

P.D.4: Todo a su tiempo.

**Carlos20dgm:** Gracias por tus comentarios y tus favorable opinión a la parte militar. Lo del Side Storie lo estoy manejando para más adelante.

1- Lo de Sabrina se sabrá más adelante.

2- Concuerdo contigo, esos dos algo se quieren. Mas adelante se veráun pocode eso.

3- Lo tendré en mente.

4- ¿Eres Telépata? Me leíste el pensamiento, por ahí va la cosa.

5- Como le dije a Fox, todo a su tiempo, solo ten paciencia.

También un gran saludo y agradecimiento a** Okashiru-Okanami, Richard,** **Sr. Anónimo, Kira-Kun, Athrun, Verito S, Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Carlos20dgm, Himperion, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic. Si deje a alguien afuera no es mi intención, solo háganmelo saber y lo menciono.

Nos leemos el próximo sábado.


	44. Chapter 44

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XLIV: "UNA NOCHE POR LA CIUDAD"**

El grupo de SEALs, junto con Clinton y Reagan estaban alrededor de un Humvee lleno de compras, esperando por el piloto EVA que había desaparecido toda tarde en solo Dios sabe que cosas.

Cuando el grupo ya había perdido la paciencia y Reagan estaba por marcar una vez más el número de Shinji, unos bocinazos los hicieron voltear la cabeza para ver otro Humvee ir directamente a ellos, y del cual poco después bajó un sonriente Shinji Ikari con aire de Playboy empedernido (Entiéndase, a lo Kaji)

-- _Hola chicos¿Cómo están?._

Los SEAL observaron a Shinji con curiosidad, se veía distinto, más contento, mas hombre, como si fuera otra persona, algo parecido a lo que vieron cuando regresó de su examen médico el día anterior, pero a una escala mayor.

-- ¿Dónde rayos te metiste Ikari? -– preguntó un fastidiado Reagan.

-- _En un lugar maravillo, jejeje..._ –- respondido Shinji con mirada soñadora, cara de degenerado y un hilo de baba escurriéndose por la boca al recordar específicamente DONDE se había metido.

-- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –- preguntó Reagan con el ceño fruncido.

-- _Nada que te importe_ -– dijo Shinji recobrando la compostura -- _¿Y cómo estuvo su tarde por la ciudad chicos?_ –- preguntó Shinji a los SEAL.

-- Paseamos un rato, compramos algunos recuerdos, y luego te esperamos, para ir juntos a algún lugar a divertirnos -– respondió Ryan.

-- _¿AUN NO HAN IDO POR CHICAS?_ –- gritó Shinji haciendo saltar a todos –- _¡CLINTON, REAGAN! Les dije que le mostraran la ciudad a los chicos._

-- Eso hicimos –- se defendió Clinton.

-- _Par de idiotas. Me refería a que los llevaran al Barrio Rojo_ -– dijo Shinji mirándolos con furia.

-- ¿Conoces el Barrio Rojo? –- le preguntó Hunter, sorprendido.

-- Lo conoce muy bien, créeme -– dijo Reagan.

-- Y eso no es nada. Deberías ver las fiestas que organiza. Este mocoso es una autoridad en fiestas y mujeres –- comentó Clinton.

-- ¿De verdad?. Pero es muy joven –- dijo Collins.

-- _Nunca se es demasiado joven para disfrutar de los placeres de la vida_ –- exclamó Shinji con pasión en una pose dramática con un fondo de llamas apareciendo detrás de él –- _Es hora de que les enseñe como nos divertimos en Japón_ –- dijo Shinji mirando a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_How can it be permissible_

_She compromise my principle, yeah yeah_

_That kind of love is mythical_

_Shequote s anything but typical_

_Shequote s a craze youquote d endorse, shequote s a powerful force_

_Youquote re obliged to conform when therequote s no other course_

_She used to look good to me, but now I find her_

_Simply irresistible_

_Simply irresistible_

La gente gritaba y aplaudía mientras Shinji cantaba con la misma pose seductora de Robert Palmer en el video clip de esa clásica canción. El hecho que esa tarde Shinji hubiera elegido salir con un fino traje auspiciado por su "querido" padre, ayudó para lograr el efecto.

La versión japonesa de Robert Palmer seguía cantando "Simply Irresistible", arrancando más de un suspiro de las chicas presentes, y de algún chico también. Un grupo de chicas del local oficiaba como cuerpo de baile, y se movían alrededor de Shinji en forma insinuante, dejando caer de tanto en tanto alguna prenda de ropa, lo que causaba que el público se entusiasmara aún más con la presentación.

_Her loving is so powerful, huh_

_Itquote s simply unavoidable_

_The trend is irreversible_

_The woman is invincible_

_Shequote s a natural law, and she leaves me in awe_

_She deserves the applause, I surrender because_

_She used to look good to me, but now I find her_

_Simply irresistible_

_Simply irresistible_

El Equipo 5 SEAL miraba impresionado como Shinji Ikari se desenvolvía con total naturalidad en el escenario, moviéndose en forma seductora al tiempo que era rodeado por un grupo de mujeres que se iban desvistiendo mientras se le insinuaban. El grupo estaba acompañado por algunas chicas, que fueron donde ellos nada más ver a Shinji pasar por la puerta del local, ya que todas guardaban muy buenos recuerdo del chico, por lo cual se pelearon por estar en su grupo. Clinton y Reagan, ya más acostumbrados a las locuras del Piloto EVA, se dedicaron a disfrutar del espectáculo dando de baja una botella de whisky.

_Simply irresistible Shequote s so fine, therequote s no tellinquote where the money went_

_Simply irresistible Shequote s all mine, therequote s no other way to go_

_Shequote s unavoidable, Iquote m backed against the wall _

_She gives me feelings like I never felt before _

_Iquote m breaking promises, shequote s breaking every law _

_She used to look good to me, but now I find her_

_Simply irresistible_

_Shequote s so fine, therequote s no tellinquote where the money went_

_Simply irresistible Shequote s all mine, therequote s no other way to go_

Las luces del escenario brillaban y hacían un juego multicolor creando un ambiente festivo muy atractivo, mientras las chicas seguían bailando alrededor de Shinji, a la vez que se le insinuaban lanzándole besos, que Shinji respondió en mas de una ocasión con algún agarrón. El público deliraba con eso y aplaudía a más no poder, sobre todo cuando las chicas comenzaron a quedar con menos ropa.

Por su parte Shinji seguía cantando con su ya casi desnudo cuerpo de baile, que comenzó a manosearlo por todas partes. Dos chicas estaban sentadas junto a él sujetándole las piernas, mientras las otras lo acariciaban y se turnaban para besarlo entre las pausas de la canción. Finalmente la canción terminó con un Shinji rodeado de mujeres desnudas colgadas de él como gatas en celo, y cantó un último y potente "Simply Irresistible"

La gente ovacionó de pie al joven Piloto EVA cuando finalizó interpretación. Shinji se despidió de su desnudo cuerpo de baile y luego regresó donde sus compañeros SEAL con dos de sus bailarinas que no quisieron desprenderse de él.

-- _¿Qué les pareció eso? _–- preguntó Shinji sentándose con una mujer desnuda a cada lado, las que se acurrucaron junto a él al sentir sus brazos rodeándolas.

-- Fue increíble Shinji. No te conocíamos esta faceta, es más, no pensábamos que la tuvieras –- dijo Hunter, con una chica sentada en sus piernas.

-- Es verdad, aún estamos sorprendidos. Es que pareces demasiado joven para esto –- dijo Collins.

-- _Nunca se es demasiado joven, JAJAJAJAJA..._ –- dijo Shinji riendo como un poseso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un grupo de fastidiados soldados llegó a uno de los más populares Clubes Nocturnos de Tokio-3, el famoso "PRETTY WOMAN" donde esperaban botar las penas y pasar un rato agradable. Algo que les vendría de maravillas en esos momentos, ya que durante el día habían recibido una seguidilla de regaños en todos los tonos imaginables, por culpa de un Equipo SEAL de la Marina Norteamericana que los hizo quedar como idiotas ante todo el mundo en un ejercicio conjunto. Pero lo que más les hacía hervir la sangre era que uno de los Francotiradores que les habían hecho imposible un contraataque, era UN MOCOSO NO MAYOR DE 15 AÑOS.

Cuando todos vieron aparecer a un mocoso en tenida de combate cargando un PSG-1 al finalizar el ejercicio, creyeron que era una especie de broma, pero al comprobar que efectivamente ese mocoso había sido uno de los que les había causado un gran numero de hipotéticas bajas, su rabia solo había aumentado.

Nunca supieron quien era, ya que llevaba la cara pintada y una gorra con las iniciales SEAL que le tapaba parte del rostro. El mocoso desapareció tan rápido como apareció, pero supieron que era parte de un entrenamiento especial. El punto de todo eso, es que ellos eran los mejores, eran la ELITE, y había sido humillados por un puñado de gringos y un mocoso. Ese era el motivo por el cual este grupo de soldados de las JSSDF entraba al local para poder pasar las penas junto con alguna chica.

El grupo entró al local buscando algún lugar donde poder ganarse, cuando vieron algo que los dejó helados. Sobre el escenario del Pretty Woman, había un conocido grupo SEAL, cantando una canción de James Brown, en compañía de un mocoso que parecía ser el mismo de la mañana.

_Superhighways - coast to coast - easy takin' anywhere -_

_On the transcontinental overload_

_just slide behind the wheel._

_How does it feel when there's no destination that's too far_

_And somewhere on the way_

_you might find out who you are._

_Living in America - eye to eye - station to station._

_Living in America - hand in hand - across the nation._

_Living in America - got to have a celebration - rock my soul!_

Shinji cantaba una oportuna "Living in América", con la misma energía que el mítico James Brown, escoltado en todo momento por dos hermosas chicas en sugerente ropa interior, un poco más atrás, el Equipo 5 SEAL estaba ejecutando una improvisada coreografía con unas chicas mientras hacían el coro de la canción, demostrando que no solo eran buenos en el campo de batalla.

_Smokestack - fatback - many miles of railroad track._

_All-night radio keep on runnin' through your rock'n' roll soul._

_All-night diners keep you awake_

_on a black coffee and a hard roll._

_you might have to walk a fine line_

_you might take a hard line_

_But everybody's workin' overtime._

_Living in America - eye to eye - station to station..._

_I live in America - I live in America - wait a minute -_

Toda la gente del local estaba de pie saltando, gritando y bailando al ritmo de esa movida y alegre canción, mientas las luces centelleaban aumentando la sensación de desenfreno y alegría.

Una lluvia de confeti, serpentinas y globos de colores comenzó a caer por todo el local, encendiendo aún más los ánimos de la gente. Sobre el escenario, Shinji seguía desarmándose con la interpretación de esa antigua y movida canción, a la vez que los SEAL y las chicas saltaban y bailaban por todo el escenario instando a los demás a imitarlos, logrando un ambiente de fiesta nunca antes visto.

_you may not be lookin' for the promised land_

_But you might find it anyway._

_Under one of those old familiar names like;_

_New Orleans - New Orleans_

_Detroit City - Detroit City_

_Dallas - Dallas_

_Pittsburgh P. A. - Pittsburgh P. A._

_New York City - New York City_

_Kansas City - Kansas City_

_Atlanta - Atlanta._

_Chicago and L. A._

_Living in America - hit me - living in America - Iiving in America._

_I live in America - staying alive - we'll make the prime._

_I live in America - hey_

_I know what it means._

_Living in America - hit me - eye to eye - station to station._

_Living in America - so nice - would you better stop?_

_Living in America - I feel good!_

El grupo terminó la canción entre los aplausos y los gritos desenfrenados de los presentes, que los llenaron de felicitaciones cuando bajaron del escenario e hicieron su camino de regreso a sus mesas, donde los esperaban Clinton y Reagan, que estaban muy entretenidos con dos chicas.

Pero no todo puede ser felicidad. Un grupo de enojados soldados de las JSSDF estaban ahora mucho más enojados que antes al ver a los causantes de todas sus humillaciones, comiendo, bebiendo y riendo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, mientras acaparaban los mejores lugares y a las mejores chicas del local. La vena punzante en la frente de cada uno de esos hombres estaba apunto de explotar.

Ajenos a todo esto, el grupo de revoltosos la seguía pasando bien con las chicas, hasta que Shinji tuvo que excusarse para atender un asunto en los sanitarios. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ciertos soldados de las JSSDF, y dos de ellos lo siguieron poco después.

Al entrar a los sanitarios, Shinji estaba terminando de relajar su vejiga. Cuando se estaba lavando las manos los dos sujetos se ganaron detrás de él, cortándole la pasada.

-- _¿Hay algún problema?_ –- preguntó Shinji al girarse y mirar a los sujetos.

-- ¿Eres el mismo mocoso de la mañana, verdad? –- preguntó uno.

-- _¿Perdón?_ –- preguntó Shinji sin entender.

-- Si, es él. Tiene la misma cara de idiota -– dijo el otro con una risa burlesca.

-- _¿Se puede saber cual es su problema? _–- preguntó Shinji ceñudo.

-- Tú eres el problema mocoso de mierda –- dijo el otro, dándole un fuerte empujón que casi lo bota al suelo -– Por tú culpa y la de tus amiguitos pasamos un mal rato hoy.

-- _Ah, ya recuerdo. Ustedes son eso tipos de las JSSDF que hicieron el ridículo esta mañana._

-- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA MOCOSO DE MIERDA! –- gritó uno lanzándole un puñetazo, pero Shinji se hizo a un lado mientras le sujetaba el brazo, haciéndolo dar una vuelta en el aire y mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared.

-- _¿Y si no quiero cerrarla?_ –- preguntó Shinji con una sonrisa cínica.

-- Hijo de... –- dijo el otro sujeto antes de lanzársele encima.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Me pregunto qué estará demorando tanto a Shinji. Hace rato que se fue al baño –- dijo Ryan.

-- Cuando la naturaleza llama, tienes que acudir a su llamado -– comentó un divertido Hunter.

-- Naturaleza o no, ya se ha demorado demasiado –- dijo Reagan.

Clinton afirmó con la cabeza y se puso de pie para ir al baño justo cuando la puerta del susodicho salió volando junto con Shinji y los dos soldados que le buscaron camorra. Los tres rodaron por el suelo y luego se levantaron haciendo distancia entre ellos. Los tres estaban con la ropa desarreglada y con evidencias de haber estado peleando. En ese momento Shinji se dio cuenta de que su chaqueta estaba rota y con una manga menos.

-- **_¡AAAGGHHHH!_** –- rugió Shinji quitándose la chaqueta y mirándola horrorizado, para luego dedicarles una mirada de odio a los dos soldados -- **_¡HIJOS DE PUTA, ESTE ERA UN TRAJE ARMANI!. ¿Tienen idea de lo que me costó robarle las tarjetas de crédito a mi padre para poder comprarlo?_** –- rugió Shinji sosteniendo la destruida chaqueta en sus manos con cara de ogro.

-- ¿Le robaste a tu padre? –- preguntó uno de los soldados que peleó con él en el baño.

-- Olvida eso –- dijo Shinji mirando a otro lado con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-- Déjense de idioteces -– ladró el otro machucado soldado que estaba peleando con Shinji en el baño y miró a sus compañeros que estaban cerca de él –- Es el mocoso de esta mañana ¡Acaben con él!.

Sus compañeros no se hicieron de rogar y saltaron sobre un furibundo Shinji que estaba listo para cobrarse la chaqueta que le habían arruinado, pero no alcanzó a hacer nada. El primer soldado que saltó hacia él salió volando a estrellarse contra sus compañeros por cortesía de una potentísima patada combinada de Clinton y Reagan. Demás está decir que le apagaron las luces por el resto de la noche.

-- La única forma en que tocarán a este chico será sobre nuestro cadáver –- dijo Reagan, colocándose frente a Shinji en compañía de su socio Clinton.

-- Eso también va por nosotros -– dijo Hunter en compañía de sus colegas SEAL, que estaban aprontándose para pelear.

La gente que estaba alrededor de los soldados japoneses y los marinos norteamericanos comenzó a alejarse inmediatamente, al darse cuenta que estaba por empezar una pelea con todas las de la ley.

-- Ustedes... miserables. Por su culpa pasamos una vergüenza frente a nuestros superiores –- dijo uno de los JSSDF con evidente rencor.

-- No es nuestra culpa que no sean mas que un grupo de Boy Scouts –- dijo Thomson.

-- Si no quieren pasar más vergüenzas, entonces entrenen mejor -– dijo Collins

-- ¡ACÁBENLOS! -– gritó uno de las JSSDF y todos saltaron sobre Shinji y compañía.

Se armó un tremendo toletole y una nube de polvo desde donde se veían salir ocasionalmente puños, piernas y cabezas, que eran devueltas del pelo dentro de la nube de polvo. Pero la nube de polvo no duró mucho y rápidamente se subdividió en varias peleas pequeñas que se empezaron a desparramar por todo el local.

Pese a los gritos del dueño del local que les pedía detenerse, y a los esfuerzos de los demás clientes por mantenerse aparte, fue cosa de tiempo para que a más de uno le llegara un puñetazo o una patada y al tratar de devolverla, inexorablemente le pegaron a otra persona, y esa persona a su vez tratando de devolver la ofensa, golpeaba a otra persona y así sucesivamente. Por lo que un par de minutos después había una verdadera batalla campal por todo el "Pretty Woman", donde hasta las mujeres estaban agarradas del pelo.

Shinji saltó haciendo unas contorciones que pondrían rojo de envidia al mismísimo Jackie Chan, esquivando una silla, una botella de Whisky, la pata de una mesa, una bailarina medio desnuda y una bragas rojas con encaje, antes de volarle los dientes de una patada al idiota que le arruinó su chaqueta.

-- _Nadie se mete con el gran Shinji Ikari, Ajajaja¡WAAAAAAA!_ –- gritó cuando salió volando por cortesía de una patada de un JSSDF, que a su vez salió volando por cortesía de una patada de Reagan, que cayó al suelo de un silletazo en la espalda por cortesía de otro JSSDF, al que Clinton le voló la sonrisa y la dentadura de un salvaje codazo, antes de ir a hacerle compañía a Shinji luego de ser alzado y lanzado como un saco de patatas por un gigantón que estaba masacrando a cualquiera que se le cruzara por delante.

Clinton rodó por el suelo y fue a caer debajo de una mesa. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una botella de Vodka frente a sus narices.

-- _Echa un trago. Es del bueno_ –- dijo Shinji, que estaba junto a él bajo la mesa, a cubierto de la masacre que había por todas partes. Clinton no lo pensó mucho, tomó la botella y le dio un buen trago.

-- ¿Estás bien? -– preguntó Clinton devolviéndole la botella a Shinji.

-- _Si, nada grave _–- dijo Shinji y luego le rompió la botella en la cabeza a un tipo que tuvo la mala suerte de caer frente a él -– _Esta pelea es increíble. Solo había visto algo parecido en una de esas viejas películas del oeste _–- comentó Shinji con una sonrisa, pero justo en ese momento la mesa salió volando y fue alzado junto con Clinton por unos sujetos y devuelto a la pelea.

Para esas alturas, todo el Pretty Woman era un campo de batalla, por donde volaban sillas, mesas, botellas, personas y mujeres desnudas. Como era de esperarse, llegó la policía, pero nadie les hizo caso y fueron corridos a patadas, por lo que se necesitó tomar medidas más extremas para acabar con esa batalla campal.

Un grupo de militares cargando fusiles M-16 y cascos con las iniciales P.M. ingresaron por la fuerza al local y uno de ellos descargó una ráfaga de disparos al aire para llamar la atención.

**¡RATATATATATATATA!**

Todo el mundo se congeló en sus posiciones al escuchar los disparos y miraron hacia la entrada del local, donde estaba el grupo de militares. Shinji, que estaba en el escenario metiendole mano a una chica mientras esquivaba los proyectiles que volaban desde todas partes, miró las iniciales de los cascos de los soldados sin acabar de entender.

-- _Oye Hunter. ¿Qué rayos significa P.M.?_ -– le preguntó al SEAL, que estaba un poco más atrás de él, metiendole mano a otra chica.

-- Por favor Shinji, eso ya deberías saberlo. P.M. significa POLICIA MILI... tar.

-- _¿Policía Militar?_ -– preguntó Shinji, dejando caer al suelo a la chica que tenía en brazos.

-- ¿POLICIA MILITAR? –- preguntaron los demás militares que estaban desparramados por el local.

-- ¡Esta todos arrestados! –- dijo el comandante del escuadrón.

-- **¡LA POLICIA MILITAR!**

Una estampida humana se precipitó hacia todas las salidas posibles, mientras que los P.M. detenían a todo el que se les cruzara por delate, pero buscando con especial cuidado a los de las JSSDF y los marinos norteamericanos que supuestamente iniciaron la pelea.

-- Nos vemos en los Humvees –- dijo Hunter a Shinji y sus guardaespaldas antes de salir corriendo en otra dirección.

El trío no tuvo tiempo de responder, así que no les quedó otra mas que escabullirse entre el gentío hasta el segundo piso del local donde estaban las habitaciones para el uso de los clientes, seguido por un grupo de policías militares que a su vez seguían a unos soldados de las JSSDF que también tuvieron la idea de arrancar al segundo piso, pero no llegaron muy lejos. Clinton le dio una patada a uno de los soldados que cayó de espaldas llevándose al resto de los que subían la escalera rodando hasta el primer piso.

-- _¡Así se hace Clinton! _–- dijo Shinji mirando como el grupo se desparramaba por el suelo del primer piso.

-- No te quedes parado. Arranquemos mientras podamos –- dijo Reagan, jalándolo de un brazo.

-- ¡A la azotea! –- dijo Clinton

Los tres corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que llevaba a la azotea. Al llegar arriba comenzaron a buscar una forma de arrancar, pero al mirar hacia abajo, vieron que todo el lugar estaba cercado por Policías Militares, uno de los cuales los vio y mando a un grupo a subir por la escalera de incendios.

-- ¿Y ahora que haremos?. Si nos atrapan aquí, la Mayor Katsuragi nos va a despellejar vivos, y ni siquiera tú te vas escapar –- dijo Clinton mirando a Shinji.

-- _Jajaja, si bien... podría intentar convencerla de no ser tan severa _–- dijo Shinji, considerando ofrecerse a Misato como su esclavo sexual. Además no sería tan malo. Misato se ponía juguetona en la cama, por lo que sería más un premio que un castigo.

-- Podríamos saltar a local de al lado -– dijo Reagan llamando la atención de Clinton y sacando a Shinji de las calenturientas imágenes que pasaban por su mente en ese momento.

Clinton y Shinji corrieron hacia donde estaba el hombre y vieron el techo del local que señalaba Reagan, que no estaba tan lejos como para llegar de un buen salto. De ahí en adelante, no sería tan difícil perder a sus perseguidores.

-- ¡ALTO AHÍ, ESTÁN ARRESTADOS!

Los dos Agentes de Seguridad y el Piloto EVA miraron atrás de ellos y vieron a tres P.M. saliendo por la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea y otros cuatro que subieron por la escalera de incendios. Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. El trío puso cara de resignación a la vez que levantaban las manos y avanzaban lentamente al grupo de militares, los cuales se relajaron al ver que los tres se estaban rindiendo, pero antes de que pudieran ponerle las manos encima los susodichos se dieron la vuelta y corrieron con todo hacia el borde del techo, saltando hasta el local contiguo.

-- _¡ECHEN PAJA! _-– gritó Shinji a medio camino de su salto mientras pataleaba en el aire.

Los tres cayeron en el techo del otro local y rodaron por el antes de levantarse y seguir corriendo para arrancar de los P.M. que ya se aprontaban a seguirlos.

-- Me pregunto cuando será el día que dejes de dar problemas -– comentó Reagan mientras corría.

-- _No te quejes, después de todo la estamos pasando bien, ajajajaja_ –- dijo Shinji con felicidad, mientras seguían arrancando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una parte de Equipo 5 SEAL esperaba en un Humvee semiocultos a la sombra de un callejón mal iluminado. Por fortuna el estacionamiento del "Pretty Woman" estaba lleno y tuvieron que aparcar a una cuadra de distancia, o no la estarían contando.

-- ¿Crees que los atraparon? –- peguntó Thomson.

-- Es posible... rayos, debí traer al chico conmigo –- se quejó Hunter.

**¡TROMP!**

Los SEAL dieron un salto cuando sintieron caer algo sobre el techo del Humvee, luego de lo cual se abrieron las puertas e ingresaron los desaparecidos en acción.

-- _Vamonos de aquí, nos están pisando los talones_ –- dijo Shinji.

Hunter no se hizo esperar y arrancó el motor del Humvee adentrándose en la calle y a continuación perdiéndose por otro callejón.

-- ¿Qué los demoró tanto? –- preguntó Thomson.

-- Tomamos la ruta panorámica -– respondió Clinton encogiéndose de hombros, arrancando una sonrisa de Reagan y Shinji.

Luego de un rodeo para cerciorarse de que nadie los seguía, el grupo llegó a un parque donde los esperaba el otro Humvee con los demás SEAL. El grupo se reunió entre aplausos y gritos de alegría por la hazaña de haber escapado y pateado varios traseros en el proceso.

-- Eso fue espectacular, pero... nos quedamos sin chicas –- dijo Collins.

-- _Eso se puede arreglar, conozco un lugar que..._ –- comenzó Shinji pero fue cortado por el sonido de su celular, que sacó de un bolsillo de su pantalón, y que se salvó milagrosamente -– _¿Hola?... Hideki... si estoy bien... ¿QUÉ?. ¿en verdad?... genial... oye, pero estoy con unos amigos y... ¿pueden ir?. ¿Alcanzarán las mujeres?. Somos varios y... ¿en verdad?... estaremos allá en cinco minutos, nos vemos _-– Shinji colgó y sonrió con cara entre feliz y degenerado.

-- ¿Qué pasa? –- pregunto Ryan.

-- _Chicos... vayan preparándose porque... **¡TENEMOS FIESTA!**_ –- dijo Shinji aumentando su sonrisa.

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Y así terminó la accidentada visita del grupo de revoltosos a un Club Nocturno del Barrio Rojo de nuestro querido Tokio-3. Pelea aparte lo pasaron muy bien, pero la noche aún no termina. Hideki, uno de los Técnicos EVA, amigo de Shinji, acaba de invitar al grupo a una fiesta, y al parecer va estar bastante movida.

La pelea del "Pretty Woman" aunque no lo crean, está inspirada en una pelea en la que participé cuanto tenía unos 17 o 18 años. Fue en una fiesta y la inició un amigo con varios tragos de más donde, por motivos que no recuerdo en este momento, terminamos peleando todos contra todos en una batalla campal impresionante (mujeres incluidas) para finalizar arrancando de la policía saltando las murallas que daban a los patios de las casas vecinas, donde nos salió mas de un perro para hacernos un "cariñito". Por fortuna a mis amigos y a mi no nos atraparon (Un amigo vivía a tres casas de distancia, así que nos refugiamos ahí) pero quedé con un ojo morado y varios moretones... locuras de juventud.


	45. Chapter 45

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XLV: "UNA MAÑANA DIFERENTE"**

La luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse por sus pupilas impidiéndole seguir en el país de los sueños. Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo dando un somnoliento gemido. Se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado de espaldas e intentó girarse para alejar sus ojos de los agresivos rayos del sol que se empeñaban en no dejarlo dormir, pero al intentar girarse sintió un peso sobre él que no lo dejó moverse. Como estaba medio dormido, no le dio mayor importancia.

Ladeó la cabeza para escapar de los rayos del sol y encontró que la almohada estaba realmente confortable. Era suave y muy acolchada, era blanda, pero no en exceso, y lo que más llamó su atención es que estaba tibia, un calor que era agradable al tacto con su mejilla. Entreabrió un poco los ojos, curioso por esto último, y descubrió porque la almohada era tan cómoda... era un culo.

Eso lo explicaba todo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en un suave, redondo y acogedor trasero de mujer. Resuelto el misterio, cerró los ojos y se preparó para regresar al país de los sueños...

**¡UN CULO!**

Shinji abrió los ojos desorbitados comprobando que EFECTIVAMENTE tenía la cabeza recargada en un "Tentador" culito de mujer. Trató de levantarse y otra vez el peso sobre él le impidió moverse. Alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que una desordenada cabellera amarilla se desparramaba por su pecho. Era una mujer... desnuda.

Pasado el susto y la sorpresa inicial, observó con más calma a la chica y pudo finalmente reconocerla, era DJ Rika, y a un lado de ellos estaba una de sus amigas. Miró al otro lado para ver el rostro de su "Almohada" y descubrió que era la otra amiga de la DJ... ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí?

Hizo a un lado con delicadeza a la dormida DJ, y se levantó con cuidado de la totalmente desarreglada cama con un dolor de cabeza parecido al de la última vez que despertó en el "Nekomania". Miró por un momento a las tres desnudas y dormidas mujeres, como buscando una respuesta, hasta que su anestesiado cerebro comenzó a funcionar.

La noche anterior Hideki lo llamó justo después de que habían escapado del "Pretty Woman" y lo invitó a una fiesta diciendo que el lugar estaba repleto de mujeres y que faltaban hombres.

Efectivamente, cuando llegaron a la casa donde era la fiesta, había un montón de mujeres medio aburridas y solo un puñado de hombres que no daban abasto. Hideki le dijo que habían organizado una fiesta con unas chicas que eran operarias de una fabrica que ensamblaba componentes electrónicos o algo así. El problema es que llegaron más chicas de las que iban a ir en un inicio y a un grupo de técnicos EVA les cambiaron el turno en NERV, por lo que no pudieron ir. Motivo por el cual las chicas se alegraron al ver llegar al grupo de marinos norteamericanos y dos Agentes de Seguridad. El había reconocido a DJ Rika que estaba poniendo la música, fue a conversar con ella y... las cosas se le tornaron medio confusas después de eso, pero lo siguiente que recordó, fue que estaba en ese cuarto con DJ Rika y dos de sus amigas haciendo malabares sexuales sobre la cama.

Gimió con resignación. Su "Otro Yo" lo había hecho de nuevo. Ahora tenía tres muescas más para agregar al respaldo de su cama. Comenzó a buscar sus calzoncillos, pero no estaban por ninguna parte, finalmente encontró sus pantalones colgando del pomo de la puerta junto con un sujetador. Se puso sus pantalones y salió afuera a buscar a sus compañeros de parranda.

Al llegar a la sala, Shinji se encontró con un panorama de lo más pintoresco. El lugar parecía una verdadera zona de guerra. Estaba lleno de vasos, botellas vacías, serpentinas, globos y piezas de ropa tiradas por todas partes. Daba la sensación de que lo hubieran metido todo dentro de una gigantesca lavadora en medio de la sala y que después esta hubiera hecho explosión. Además había gente desparramada durmiendo por todas partes. Algunos por aquí, algunos por allá, algunos con ropa, algunos medio vestidos, algunos desnudos, como Clinton, que dormía a pierna suelta sobre una mesa, abrazando a dos lindas chicas que también estaban desnudas. Reagan estaba durmiendo sentado en un sillón vestido solo con unos calzoncillos y un sombrero mexicano en la cabeza, una botella de whisky vacía en una mano y una chica en ropa interior durmiendo sentada en sus piernas, que se acurrucaba en su cuello de tanto en tanto... bueno, al menos esta vez los dos Agentes lo había pasado bien y no tendrían nada que reclamarle.

Shinji buscó a sus amigos SEAL con la mirada y encontró a algunos tirados por ahí, en una condición no muy diferente a la de Clinton y Reagan. Salió al patio de la casa para tomar un poco de aire y se encontró con que el lugar no estaba muy diferente al interior de la casa. Había una piscina llena de globos, vasos plásticos y alguna prenda de ropa flotando por ahí. Por suerte no había nadie flotando boca abajo.

Cerca de él, junto a la piscina en una silla de playa, pudo divisar a Hunter, su colega Francotirador, durmiendo tranquilamente junto con una linda morena de larga cabellera ondulada... suspiró pesadamente, pero sonrió. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la noche anterior la había pasado muy bien. De hecho, no se había divertido tanto desde la famosa "Fiestas del Siglo"... lo malo es que todo tiene que acabar tarde o temprano. Miró su reloj y faltaban algunos minutos para las 8:00 de la mañana. A un estaban a tiempo para regresar a la base.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Equipo 5 SEAL, un Piloto EVA y dos Agentes de Seguridad de NERV estaban formados ante su Capitán, el Mayor Mason y la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, que los miraba a todos con una media sonrisa.

El rostro divertido de la científica tal vez podía deberse a que ese aguerrido grupo de hombres estaba de pie en posición firme, con gafas oscuras y algunas venditas y moretones en el rostro. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para el Capitán Graham y el Mayor Mason.

-- ¿Por qué las gafas de sol? -– preguntó el Capitán.

-- Está fuerte el sol, Señor -– dijo Hunter en forma marcial.

Grahan y Mason se miraron entre ellos con cara de "Si, como no" pero lo dejaron pasar.

-- ¿Por casualidad alguno de ustedes sabe sobre una pelea que ocurrió anoche en un club nocturno de Tokio-3? –- preguntó Graham.

Los susodichos se miraron entre ellos y luego negaron cualquier conocimiento en el tema.

-- Y supongo que ustedes no saben nada sobre tres acróbatas que anoche anduvieron saltando por los tejados de la ciudad –- dijo Mason mirando a Shinji, Clinton y Reagan.

Los tres cuestionados dieron un respingo, pero luego negaron saber alguna cosa sobre el tema, mientras que la sonrisa de Ritsuko aumentó un poco más.

-- Bien, lo dejaremos pasar esta vez. Pero en el futuro sean más cuidadosos –- dijo Graham.

-- ¡SI SEÑOR! –- dijeron todos.

-- Bien, como todos saben, hoy es el último día de Shinji con nosotros, y estamos aquí para despedirlo. Shinji, un paso al frente –- dijo Graham al chico, que obedeció en forma marcial –- Shinji Ikari, fue un verdadero placer contar contigo estos tres días. Nos demostraste que pese a tu corta edad ya eres todo hombre. Entraste al campo de batalla sin temor y demostraste tus capacidades, mostrándole a todos, que pese a no estar en la marina, eres un verdadero Marine, y que estas capacitado para convertirte en todo un SEAL. Recibe esto como un reconocimiento por tus logros.

Graham se acercó a Shinji y le prendió una insignia con el emblema de los SEAL en su roja campera de NERV. Graham lo saludo en forma marcial y Shinji le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa antes de estrechar su mano.

La despedida del Equipo 5 SEAL fue realmente difícil para Shinji. Pese a haber pasado solo tres días con ese grupo de hombres, se había formado un fuerte lazo de camaradería entre ellos. En ese momento Shinji comprendió porque estos hombres eran capaces de atravesar un infierno de balas en busca de un compañero caído. El lazo que había entre ellos era más fuerte que el de la sangre, era a un nivel completamente distinto. El haber estado en el campo de batalla con ellos, pese a ser solo unos juegos de guerra, le hizo comprender eso... que era lo mismo que él sentía por Asuka y Rei cuando estaban peleando con un Angel... esa determinación para abandonarlo todo en pos de ese camarada en problemas. Esa era una sensación que comprendía demasiado bien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuko conducía la Chevrolet Venture azul rumbo al departamento de Kaji, seguida de cerca por un automóvil negro con dos Agentes de Seguridad. La mujer miraba de tanto en tanto a Shinji, que se veía algo decaído mirando el paisaje por la ventana.

-- ¿Los extrañas? –- preguntó finalmente la mujer.

Shinji no respondió inmediatamente, pero Ritsuko esperó pacientemente a que lo hiciera.

-- ... si, los extraño. Sé que parece tonto, pero estos tres días pasamos por tantas cosas que... me cuesta hacerme a la idea que ya no los volveré a ver.

-- Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero no debes echarte a morir. La vida continua –- dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa -– Al menos tuviste una buena fiesta de despedida. No sé que habrán hecho anoche, pero debió ser algo inolvidable.

Shinji miró a Ritsuko sorprendido y ella solo rió en respuesta.

-- Por lo que supimos, armaron una grande anoche en cierto local de entretenimiento nocturno, además era evidente que todos estaban con una resaca monumental -– comentó Ritsuko divertida -- ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?.

-- ... me está matando –- dijo Shinji resignado.

-- ¿Y no ve vas a contar lo que hicieron anoche?.

Shinji miró a Ritsuko y luego de considerarlo un momento, le contó lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, obviando a cierta rubia profesora y la orgía con DJ Rika y sus amigas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji le devolvió el vaso a Ritsuko con un gesto de asco en el rostro.

-- Con eso te sentirás mejor. Ese remedio casero para la resaca nunca falla. Ahora deberías darte una ducha caliente y después tratar de dormir un rato. Recuerda que tienes una fiesta de disfraces esta noche –- dijo Ritsuko encaminándose a la cocina para lavar el vaso.

-- Tal vez después. Ahora tengo que ir a buscar el sobretodo rojo que mandé a hacer -– dijo Shinji.

-- De acuerdo, pero luego duerme un poco –- dijo Ristsuko saliendo de la cocina.

-- En todo caso. ¿Por qué fuiste tú por mi a la base?. Pensé que iría Misato. No es que me esté quejando pero...

-- Te entiendo. Ven, sentémonos en la sala y te lo explico.

Ritsuko llevó a Shinji hasta la sala y se sentó en un sillón frente a él antes de hablar.

-- Misato no vino porque está atrapada detrás una montaña de papeles que tiene que dejar listos hoy, y Kaji esta perdido en una de esas misiones que siempre le encomienda en Comandante Ikari. Pero ese no es el verdadero motivo de que yo fuera por ti -– dijo Ritsuko, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar –- Fui por ti porque tengo una posible solución a tu problema de doble personalidad y necesitaban llevarte a NERV para realizar unos chequeos preliminares.

-- ¿Encontraste una cura? –- preguntó Shinji sorprendido.

-- Aún faltan algunos problemas y detalles que afinar, pero me atrevería a decir que ya tengo una solución. Por eso quería llevarte a NERV para hacerte unas pruebas en el EVA-01.

-- ¿Porque en el EVA-01?

-- Porque en el EVA-01 es la única parte donde se puede implementar el programa para restablecer tu condición. El programa para esa operación ya está listo, el problema está con tus ondas cerebrales. Una vez que resolvamos eso, volverás a la normalidad.

Shinji estaba impactado por las palabras de la mujer. La solución a su problema estaba a tiro de cañón, solo era cosa de esperar un poco más, pero... ¿Y qué con eso que le dijo su "Otro Yo" la última vez que se vieron?. Tenía encontrar una respuestas a una pregunta que aún no sabía cual era.

-- ¿Estás bien Shinji? -– preguntó Ritsuko al verlo tan pensativo.

-- Si, estoy bien, es solo que... me tomaste por sorpresa.

-- Entiendo. Bueno, en tu estado actual no tendría sentido llevarte a NERV. Lo dejaremos para mañana en la tarde –- dijo Ritsuko poniéndose de pie –- Solo aguanta un poco Shinji –- dijo con una sonrisa.

-- Gracias –- dijo Shinji con una sincera sonrisa.

-- Toma, son las llaves de la Van en que nos vinimos –- dijo Ritsuko pasándole las llaves de la Venture azul -– Misato dijo que la entregara. Es para que lleves a tus amigos a la fiesta. Es mejor que ir caminando llamando la atención de todos en la calle con sus disfraces.

-- ¿Y tú en que regresarás a NERV?.

-- Con Clinton y Reagan -– dijo la doctora yendo hacia la puerta seguida de Shinji –- Casi lo olvido. Tus amigos quedaron de juntarse en casa de Misato una hora antes de que empiece la fiesta.

-- Gracias, ahí estaré –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, y recibió un suave beso de la doctora antes de que esta se fuera rumbo a NERV.

Shinji se apoyó en la puerta aún no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar. Pronto todo se solucionaría y regresaría a ser el mismo de siempre. Eso es lo que quería... ¿o no?.

Meneo la cabeza y fue hasta su cuarto y comenzó a desempacar las cosas de su bolso, entre sus cosas encontró las bragas de encaje negro que le regaló Sabrina la tarde anterior. Las sostuvo en sus manos mientras pensaba en qué debía hacer con ella. Porque por muy linda que fuera, y por mucho que le gustara tener sexo con ella, no podía seguir así. Sabrina era diferente a Ritsuko, que más que una amante, se había transformado en una amiga con ventajas. Sabrina por el contrario, era posesiva, llevada a sus ideas y le gustaba controlarlo, a decir verdad, su parecido con Integral Hellsing no era solo físico, ambas tenían un carácter muy similar.

Luego de ordenar sus cosas tomo el bolso que le regalaron los chicos de 5 SEAL. Sacó una fotografía enmarcada que se tomaron la mañana que hicieron ese ejercicio con los barcos de la Flota del Pacífico. Estaban todos con sus armas y tenidas de combate, parados frente a un SEA HAWK. Sonrió al recordar eso, que bien se lo pasó. Sacó Beretta y la tenida de combate que uso y que le dieron de regalo. Un par de gorras y poleras con las sigas SEAL junto con la insignia bordados en dorado y una campera azul con la insignia de los SEAL bordada a color en la espalda.

-- Cuando Kensuke la vea, se va a poner verde de envida -– dijo, sostenido la campera frente a él.

Apartó una gorra y una polera para su amigo, y dejó la insignia que le regaló el Capitán Graham sobre su cómoda junto la fotografía donde salían todos juntos. Sonrío por los buenos recuerdos y partió al baño a darse una ducha caliente. Tenía que ir al distrito comercial por su sobretodo rojo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji bajó del Venture azul, agradeciendo a Misato por mandarle esa Van y a Ritsuko por su remedio casero para la resaca, que lo dejó como nuevo, aunque todavía estaba cansado y algo maltratado por la batalla campal en el "Pretty Woman" y la batalla sexual que le dieron después DJ Rika y sus amigas. Se colocó unas gafas oscuras de montura redonda para disimular mejor sus ojeras y se fue directo al sastre por su sobretodo rojo estilo Alucard.

Al llegar a la tienda fue atendido cordialmente por el dueño del local, que lo hizo pasar con una sonrisa. El famoso sobretodo quedó espectacular, tal como se veía en el manga o el animé. Shinji pagó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y salió feliz rumbo al Venture para ir al departamento de Kaji a dormir un rato.

Shinji caminaba en forma distraída por un paseo peatonal mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas para distraerse, cuando vio algo que lo hizo detenerse. Observó con más cuidado para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado, y comprobó que efectivamente, sus ojos no lo habían engañado... era ella.

La observó a la distancia por unos momentos, viendo como miraba una vitrina estudiando con atención lo que había ante ella, y viendo que su cara decía claramente "¿Debería comprarlo?" Cosa que lo dejó completamente pasmado. El poder ver expresiones en ese rostro no era algo muy común, y el hacerlo ahora lo remeció por entero... y le gustó esa sensación.

Por su parte, ella estaba tan concentrada estudiando lo que estaba en esa vitrina, que no se dio cuenta de que un joven se había parado a su lado mirando lo mismo que ella.

-- Se vería bien en ti.

Rei dio un genuino salto de sorpresa al ver a Shinji parado junto a ella. Lo observó desconcertada ya que nunca imaginó encontrárselo ahí. Shinji le sonrió, pero no había malicia o burla en su sonrisa, por el contrario, era una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva, que le devolvió la serenidad.

-- ¿Terminó tu entrenamiento? -– preguntó con curiosidad.

-- Esta mañana -– respondió Shinji y volvió a mirar la vitrina –- Es lindo... ¿Lo vas a comprar?.

Rei devolvió su vista a la vitrina y la estudio por un momento antes de responder.

-- ¿Debería? –- preguntó volviendo a mirar a Shinji.

Shinji fue nuevamente sorprendido por la chica de ojos escarlata. Rei le había respondido con una pregunta, cosa que no era común en ella, ya que siempre decía lo que pensaba... aunque últimamente no lo hacia cuando el tema de conversación era lo qué estaba pasando con ellos.

-- Bueno... no sé... eres tú la que debe decidir eso. Digo, si te gusta... entonces está bien.

-- Nunca he comprado algo así -– comentó Rei.

Shinji miró a la chica nuevamente sorprendido por su comentario. Estaba apunto de responderle cuando vio que en sus manos sostenía las gafas de montura redonda que le había regalado unos días atrás. Las gafas que le dio para que usara con su "Nuevo Look". Shinji sintió que su corazón rebosaba de ternura hacia la chica junto a él, y tuvo que contenerse para no abrasarla en ese momento.

-- Eso es lo divertido de comprar ropa que normalmente no te pondrías. Usar algo distinto. Sentir el cambio –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Rei miró a Shinji que llevaba una tenida a lo Riuji Yamazaki de King of Fighters 98, que nunca le había visto antes y asintió con la cabeza.

-- ¿Quieres acompañarme? ... me gustaría saber tu opinión -– dijo Rei mirándolo a los ojos.

Shinji miró a la chica por un momento antes de responderle, pero no pudo encontrar su voz, así que asintió con la cabeza y entró al local detrás de Rei, aguantando las miradas curiosas de las clientas y dependientas del local, al verlo ingresar a una tienda para chicas, pero no se podía echar para atrás. No le podía fallar a Rei... además quería ser el primero en verla llevando esa ropa.

Un nervioso Shinji estaba parado frente a los probadores junto con una divertida dependiente, que miraba de reojo al apenado y nervioso acompañante de su clienta. De pronto Rei apareció frente a ellos llevando un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado, una blusa blanca sin mangas fuera del pantalón que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y unas botas negras de punta redondeada. Era una tendida sencilla y nada ostentosa. Algo muy adecuado con el carácter y la forma de ser de Rei, pero que la hacía verse más hermosa de lo que ya era.

-- ¿Qué opinas Shinji? –- preguntó la chica.

Por respuesta Shinji solo la miraba embobado con dos hilos de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-- Creo que le gustó –- dijo la dependiente aguantando la risa.

-- Eeeh, si, si... –- dijo Shinji nerviosamente y se limpio la sangre con el dorso de una mano -- está... está... te vez hermosa –- dijo finalmente mirándola embobado.

Rei le regaló una diminuta sonrisa que dejó a Shinji más atontado de lo que ya estaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji y Rei caminaban uno al lado del otro rumbo al Venture sin decir palabra. En realidad ninguno sabía que decir en ese momento, pero el silencio lejos de ser molesto, era bastante cómodo, como si no necesitaran palabras para estar conectados.

Shinji miró a Rei caminando a su lado en su nueva tenida y sonrió, se veía hermosa. Rei lo miró desde detrás de sus gafas amarillas y le devolvió la sonrisa. Shinji sintió un remezón en el corazón y se preguntó por millonésima vez si debía o no tomarla de la mano, mientras observaba sus ojos como hipnotizado. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió la mano de Rei tomar la suya y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Miró a la chica preguntándose como pudo ella saber que...

Rei lo miró aumentando un poco su sonrisa antes de devolver la vista al frente... si, definitivamente estaban conectados de alguna forma. Shinji sonrió para sí, apretó un poco más la mano de Rei y siguió caminando con el corazón rebozando de felicidad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Adelante.

-- Gracias –- dijo Shinji entrando al pequeño departamento de Rei y que para su sorpresa comprobó que estaba tan ordenado y limpio como lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo ahí. Dejó la bolsa con el uniforme escolar de Rei en una silla y miro a la chica como esperando una respuesta.

-- Pensé que sería bueno limpiar de vez en cuando –- dijo Rei un tanto ¿Apenada?.

Shinji observó a la chica, que ahora se veía mucho más abierta que antes, mostrándose más como era en realidad... mostrando a la verdadera Rei. Por segunda vez en el día sintió el corazón rebozando de ternura por la chica que tenia frente a él.

Rei miró a Shinji escrutando en sus ojos, como buscando algo importante. Shinji también miró los ojos de Rei, ya sin las gafas, dejando ver su color rojo tan extraño y cautivante a la vez... si, definitivamente tenía que andarse con cuidado o podía terminar perdiéndose en esos misteriosos ojos rojos... que por alguna extraña razón ya no le eran tan misteriosos. Sintió los brazos de Rei rodeándole el cuello y como ella se apegaba a su cuerpo... no, era él quien la estaba estrechando contra sí en un abrazó, pero ¿En qué momento la abrazó?. Shinji desechó todos esos pensamientos, no venían la caso, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento eran los suaves y carnosos labios de Rei, que lo invitaban a besarla... estaban tan cerca, tan cerca... que podía sentirlos.

Se fundieron en un beso, un beso profundo y lleno de sentimiento mientras estaban atrapados en un fuerte abrazo del que ninguno quería separarse. Inexorablemente la falta de aire los hizo romper esa mutua caricia y se separaron con un sonido húmedo y un suspiro de contento. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron antes de fundirse en otro beso, al que le siguió otro y otro...

La pareja estaba en medio del pequeño departamento disfrutando de los labios del otro sin preocuparse de nada. Para ellos el tiempo se había detenido, no había más que ellos y el beso, hasta que...

¡GROOOAAAARRRRRRRRHHHH!

La pareja interrumpió el beso bruscamente ante la sonora protesta del estomago de Shinji. Rei lo miró sorprendida y Shinji se puso furiosamente rojo.

¡GROOOAAAARRRRRRRRHHHH!

El sonrojo de Shinji subió un nivel más.

-- No te preocupes –- dijo Rei con una diminuta sonrisa divertida.

-- Yo... bueno... perdón –- dijo Shinji compungido.

-- Veré si tengo algo de comer –- dio Rei, encaminándose a su pequeña cocina.

-- No... no hay problema... Si quieres puedo cocinar algo. Ya sabes que se me da bien la cocina –- dijo Shinji aún un tanto avergonzado.

Rei miró al apenado chico y asintió con la cabeza.

Shinji revisó la pequeña nevera de Rei y tal como la otra vez, la encontró con vegetales y frutas. Luego de pensar un momento se decidió por algo y comenzó a preparar un plato vegetariano, ayudado por Rei.

Shinji cocinaba mientras le explicaba a la chica la preparación del plato que estaba haciendo. El tiempo se les fue volando y en cosa de nada ya estaban disfrutando de un exquisito plato de comida vegetariana, mientras Shinji le contaba a Rei algunas de las cosas que realizó en el entrenamiento con los SEAL. La chica no hacía muchos comentarios, más que nada escuchaba lo que Shinji comentaba, pero se notaban que estaba muy interesada en todo lo que él decía.

Luego de comer, y reposar un poco la comida, Shinji fue a lavar los platos y cubiertos y cuando volvió con la chica, la encontró sentada en la cama. Por alguna razón se sintió un tanto tenso con eso, pero de alguna forma manejó calmarse y se sentó junto a ella.

Permanecieron así por un rato, hasta que Shinji se giró hacia ella para decirle algo, pero lo que sea que iba a decir quedó en el olvido al ver los hermosos ojos de la chica mirarlo con intensidad. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta quedar fundidos en otro beso, solo que este beso no terminó ahí. Lentamente fue subiendo en intensidad y de pronto estaban recostados en la cama uno al lado del otro. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Rei se acurrucó en el pecho de Shinji y este la abrazó con ternura, quedándose así por un rato.

Rei estaba realmente cómoda en pecho de Shinji mientras era rodeada por uno de sus brazos, pero le extrañó que Shinji no se moviera o dijera algo. Al alzar la vista comprendió la causa... se había quedado dormido. Sonrió con ternura mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con una mano, antes de volver a acurrucarse en su pecho. Minutos después, ambos jóvenes dormían tranquilamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** ¿Qué les pareció eso¿Esperaban que esos dos terminaran en la cama haciendo otra cosa? Cuanto lo siento, pero no me parece que sea adecuado. Pese a todo, Rei sigue siendo Rei, por lo que hay que tratarla con un cariño especial, aunque en este capítulo se mostró más abierta, mas como supongo que es en realidad.

Por la fiesta en que terminaron Shinji y sus compañeros de parranda, se ve que estuvo muy buena, aunque no voy a ahondar más en ella, ya que con las consecuencias que se vieron al despertar Shinji, creo que está más que claro lo que pasó.

Bien, ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**CronCruac: **Tal como dices, Shinji la sigue pasando bien, como se pudo apreciar al inicio del capítulo, donde quedó claro que se divirtió con todo en esa fiesta. El Trío de Maya / Shinji / Ritsuko llegará a su debido tiempo, solo ten un poco más de paciencia.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: **Siempre es agradable tener gente nueva por aquí. Agradezco tus comentarios tan favorables para esta historia, que nunca imaginé que llegaría a tener tantos capítulos, y que sigue sumando más semana a semana mientras se acerca a su final. Sobre las canciones, bueno, gracias hago lo que puedo. En el capítulo 47 van otras dos canciones que me costaron bastante escoger, pero creo que se ajustan bien a lo que ocurre en ese momento, a ver que te parece. El Disfraz de Rei se revela el siguiente capítulo, y sobre lo que dices de que le falta algo a la historia, bueno... si descubres que es, pues dímelo para tratar de corregirlo. Un gran saludo.

**Ultimate Sider:** Así que también has tenido correrías medio escandalosas. Yo he tenido un montó, algunas verdaderamente hevy, como cuando casi me maté en una motocicleta con un amigo... hombre, me duele el cuerpo de solo recordarlo, y es que nos mandamos un porrazo, que no sé como quedé de una pieza (pero quedé con un corte en la cabeza, varios huesos rotos y un hombro dislocado). Bueno, volviendo al fic, no te preocupes por Asuka mira que la pelirroja va a tomar mucho protagonismo de ahora en adelante, ya que por fin va a comenzar la archíanunciada "Aventura de Shinji y Asuka". Espero te guste.

**FOX:** ¿Quién no querría ser como el Shinji Hentai? Andar de fiesta en fiesta, ligarse mujeres mayores que él y que están para sacarse el sobrero, tener una aventura con una profesora idéntica a Integral Hellsing, acostarse con cuanta chica se le cruce por delante, entrenar con un Equipo SEAL, pilotear el arma con mayor poder de fuego jamás creada por el hombre, manejar grandes cantidades de dinero gracias a su trabajo en NERV... hombre, es el sueño americano.

Por los capítulos, me alegra que hayan gustado, mira que me costó sacarlos, pero valió la pena la espera. Sabrina como siempre nos sorprende con alguna calenturienta escena (Ya quisiera una profesora así para mí) para total alegría del Shinji Hentai y mis queridos lectores. El disfraz que usará esta rubia está más que claro, y sí, va a ir con el puro. Un gran saludo.

P.D.: Estaremos esperando eso, mira que ya quiero llegar a la parte más movida de la historia, mira que desde que me contaste de qué iba tu fic que ando expendo las partes por los rincones de NERV.

**Carlos20dgm:** Gracias por tus cometarios, espero que estos capítulos también sean de tu agrado.

1. Interesante el perfil psicológico que hiciste de Sabrina. Visto de la forma que lo colocas se ve claramente las que podrían ser las intenciones de la mujer para estar con Shinji. Por lo otro, es verdad, Shinji se ha quedado callado en cuento a sus conquistas en vez de andar gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

2. Nuevamente un buen análisis psicológico... ¿Eres Psicólogo por casualidad?.

3. Como se vio en este capítulo, la fiesta no se mostró, pero si sus consecuencias. Como dije, no tengo pensando profundizar en la fiesta, eso es algo que voy a dejar a su imaginación.

4. Aparte de ponerse verde de envidia y como loca por los celos... quien sabe, con lo loca que es.

**Kenshukes Master:** Con lo apasionada que es Asuka, es posible que encadene al pobre Shinji a la cama para que no se le escape. Sobre Rei, bueno... ¿Quién querría salir de la cama si ella estuviera al lado?. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Takako:** Gracias por tu Review. Creo que con estos capítulos cumplí lo que pedías. El Super-Agente Bus aparecerá dentro de poco. No desesperes.

También un gran saludo y agradecimiento a** Fantastic-Man, Fero-Ang, Okashiru-Okanami, Richard,** **Sr. Anónimo, Kira-Kun, Athrun, Verito S, Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Himperion, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic. Si deje a alguien afuera no es mi intención, solo háganmelo saber y lo menciono.

Nos leemos el próximo sábado.


	46. Chapter 46

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XLVI: "EL GRUPO JUNTO OTRA VEZ"**

Se colocó el sobretodo de color rojo, se arregló el cuello de la camisa y el lazo rojo que colgaba de esta. Tomó sus espectaculares armas, la Casull 454 modificada y la Jakal, y las colocó en sus pistoleras bajo sus brazos ocultas entre sus ropas, luego se colocó un sombrero de ala ancha y para finalizar se colocó unos anteojos amarillos de montura redonda. Caminó hasta el espejo de su cuarto y se paró frente a él.

-- ¡Wow! –- dijo Shinji al verse al espejo.

Su corazón latía acelerado por la imagen que le estaba devolviendo el espejo. Se giró para verse de distintos ángulos y quedó aún más impresionado. Era la viva imagen de Alucard. Sonrío para sí con verdadero orgullo al poder vestirse como su admirado vampiro, y verse igual que él. Amplió su sonrisa y vio su dentadura postiza con relucientes colmillos que se veía tan reales que parecían de verdad.

La replica de Alucard se paró frente al espejo y puso un rostro serio, luego de cual sacó rápidamente sus armas apuntando al frente.

-- Un miserable perro como tú, jamás podrá vencerme Anderson –- dijo imitando la voz baja del vampiro -- Los únicos que matan monstruos, siempre son humanos.

Estuvo en esa posición por un rato antes de bajar las armas, se miró al espejo y sonrió antes de guardar sus pistolas.

-- Será una gran noche –- dijo con una sonrisa, metiéndose más en ese personaje que conocía al revez y al derecho, y salió de su cuarto -– Anhelo sangre en noches como esta, jejeje... -– dijo saliendo del departamento con las llaves del Venture en una mano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato tuvo que mirar dos veces para reconocer a la persona parada frente a la puerta de su departamento, pero luego de observarlo más detenidamente se percató de que era Shinji, que la miraba con una sonrisa en la que destacaban unos afilados colmillos.

-- Hola Misato.

-- Wow, Shinji... te vez... te vez... increíble -– dijo la mujer haciéndose a un lado para darle la pasada.

-- Gracias –- respondió Shinji, ingresando al departamento.

-- En verdad no te había reconocido Shinji –- dijo Misato, siguiendo al chico hasta la sala –- Entonces, si no me equivoco vas disfrazado de vampiro¿verdad?.

-- Así es –- respondió Shinji.

-- Aún se me hace difícil creer que te gusten los vampiros. Pensé que te gustaría otro tipo de cosa, como ese Dragon Ball del que se habla tanto o algo así –- comentó Misato mirando al chico de arriba abajo –- Entonces ¿Quién dijiste que eres?.

-- Nosferatu Alucard -– dijo la pelirroja, apareciendo en la sala con las manos en las caderas en una pose triunfal, vestida con las ropas de una poderosa y codiciosa hechicera.

-- Jooh... veo que te has informado bien... Lina Inverse -– respondió el seudo vampiro con una media sonrisa -- ¿Y donde dejaste Gaudi?.

-- Lo mandé a volar con un Fire Ball. Era demasiado idiota para mi gusto... prefiero a los "no muertos", en especial si tienen título de "Conde" -– dijo la seudo Lina con una sonrisa juguetona.

-- ¿Acaso quieres ser condesa, hechicera, o solo estás tras el dinero? –- preguntó el seudo vampiro con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos.

-- Cielos... en verdad están metidos en sus personajes chicos –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa, luego de lo cual Shinji y Asuka se largaron a Rei junto con la mujer.

Shinji se sentó en un sillón y Asuka se sentón juntó a él siguiendo por un rato con el juego de interpretar el papel del personaje del que estaban vestidos. Asuka se dio cuenta de que no era tan mala la idea de la fiesta de Cosplay. Aún no se iban a la escuela y ya la estaban pasando bastante bien.

Estaban en eso cuando tocaron a la puerta y Misato fue a ver quien había llegado, pocos segundos después de escuchó un sorprendido "¿Eres tú Rei?" que hizo que el vampiro y la hechicera miraran hacia el pasillo.

La susodicha apreció con un traje de cuero negro hasta el cuello, que se ajustaba perfectamente al contorno de su cuerpo, dejando ver todas sus virtudes, también llevaba un sobretodo, unas perneras hasta las rodillas con una hilera de broches, rodilleras metálicas, peluca negra, y guantes negros que dejaban ver unos dedos robóticos.

-- ¿Y tú de que rayos vas niña modelo? –- preguntó Asuka con el ceño fruncido y una pizca de envidia al ver lo bien que le quedaba ese traje negro a la Primera Elegida.

-- Lo mismo pregunto yo. ¿De qué vas Rei? –- preguntó Misato mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-- Se llama Gally. Es el personaje principal de Gunnm. Es una cyborg que fue reconstruida por Ido Daisuke, un mecánico de Cyborgs. La ropa que lleva Rei es la misma que uso Gally en la pelea que tuvo en el "Bar Kansas" al final de Tomo 1 delmanga–- explicó Shinji poniéndose de pie.

-- Vaya, eso suena interesante. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ir de ese personaje Rei? –- preguntó Misato.

-- Shinji me ayudó a escogerlo -– respondió la chica mirando a Shinji con una pequeña sonrisas.

Asuka se sintió molesta y con una punzada de celos al escuchar eso, pero cuando se percató de la pequeña sonrisa de Rei, tuvo unas ganas locas de ser en verdad Lina Inverse para mandarle un Drag Slave a la Primera Elegida y volarla en pedazos.

-- Te ves... genial –- dijo Shinji mirando a la chica frente a él.

-- Gracias Shinji. Tú también te ves bien.

-- No es para tanto –- dijo Shinji algo apenado, con una mano en la nuca –- Veo que te conseguiste las rodilleras –- dijo señalando a las piezas metálicas que lleva Rei en las rodillas, que en realidad eran parte del cuerpo robótico de Gally.

-- Hablé con la doctora Ritsuko y me ayudó con eso –- respondió Rei mirando a sus rodilleras -– Incluso hizo estos guantes -– dijo mostrándole sus manos, que parecían las manos de un robot.

-- Te dije que ella te ayudaría –- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa -– También ayudó a Asuka con su armadura.

Rei afirmó con la cabeza y se quedó frente a Shinji. Vampiro y Cyborg se miraron por un momento ante una ya enojada hechicera y una divertida Misato.

-- ¿Quieren un refresco chicos? -– preguntó Misato encaminándose a la cocina, sacando a Shinji y Rei del trance en que habían caído.

-- ...s, si... gracias -– dijo Shinji un tanto nervioso, mientras que Rei solo asintió con la cabeza.

-- Pensé que los vampiros solo bebían sangre –- comentó Asuka ceñuda, a lo que Shinji solo rió en forma nerviosa al ver su cara enfadada y se encaminó a la terraza para alejarse de ella por un momento, al darse cuenta de que no sería muy prudente de su parte seguir parado ahí.

La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Rei, la que le sostuvo la mirada con rostro impasible.

-- Te lo advierto niña modelo... aléjate de Shinji –- dijo Asuka en tono peligroso.

-- Tú no me das ordenes -– respondió Rei con toda la calma del mundo, lo que molestó más a la pelirroja.

-- ¿Me estás desafiando muñeca? -– preguntó Asuka entre dientes, dando un paso adelante.

-- Shinji no es de tu propiedad... es él quien debe decidir -– respondió Rei sin intimidarse.

Cuando Misato regresó de la cocina con una bandeja llena de picadillo y refrescos, se encontró con las dos chicas frente a frente, Asuka echando chispas por los ojos y Rei sosteniéndole la mirada. Daba la impresión de que ambas se estaban preparandose para saltar una contra la otra en cualquier momento. Como Misato no era ninguna tonta, supuso de inmediato cual podía ser el motivo de todo eso.

-- Llegaron los refrescos –- dijo Misato interponiéndose entre las chicas, fingiendo no haberse enterado de nada, pero pensando que debía tener una seria discusión con cierto "vampiro".

Asuka le dedicó una última mirada a Rei antes de tomar un refrescó y darle la espalda.

-- Le llevaré un refresco a Shinji –- dijo Rei.

La pelirroja se volteó incrédula al escuchar a la chica y luego arrugó amenazadoramente el entrecejo. Por unos segundos Asuka hubiera jurado que Rei la miró con una diminuta sonrisa de burla antes de salir a la terraza. La pelirroja estaba a punto de seguirla a ahora Cyborg Primera Elegida cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-- Asuka, ve a abrir la puerta. Debe ser uno de los chicos –- dijo Misato.

-- ¿Por qué no vas tú? –- gruñó Asuka.

-- Porque estoy ocupada -– respondió Misato arreglando la mesita de la sala con algunas cosas para picar.

Asuka arrugó otro poco el entrecejo y fue a abrir la puerta de mala gana, pero jurando las penas del infierno para cierta chica que en verdad necesitaría una reconstrucción a cyborg cuando acabara con ella.

En la terraza la susodicha le pasaba un refresco a un pensativo Shinji que miraba como comenzaba a atardecer mientras aparecían las primeras estrellas en el firmamento.

-- Gracias –- dijo Shinji recibiendo el refresco de las ahora robóticas manos de Rei.

-- ¿Qué estabas mirando?.

-- El cielo -– respondió Shinji -– Siempre me gustaron las estrellas, desde niño -– dijo mirando el cielo, cosa que la chica imitó -– ...me divertí mucho esta mañana acompañándote de compras, y... después en tu departamento... solo lamento el haberme quedado dormido –- dijo sonrojado.

-- No te preocupes. Estabas cansado -– dijo Rei mirando a Shinji –- Además yo también me dormí.

Shinji miró a la chica y recordó cuando despertó con Rei entre sus brazos... el mejor despertar de su vida. Le sonrió a la chica.

-- Si, es verdad... incluso roncaste –- dijo divertido.

Rei se sonrojó furiosamente por ese comentario, cosa que sorprendió gratamente a Shinji, que comenzó a reí divertido.

-- Yo no ronco –- dijo Rei un tanto apenada.

-- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?. Estabas dormida –- dijo Shinji divertido.

-- Lamentó interrumpir, pero tus amigas Mouki y Aya acaban de llegar -– dijo una molesta pelirroja, que por fortuna no había escuchado en que consistía la conversación.

-- Ah, si... gracias –- dijo Shinji encaminándose a la sala un tanto nervioso por la mirada de Asuka.

Rei iba a seguir a Shinji cuando la pelirroja se le interpuso en el camino.

-- Te lo advierto muñeca. No me provoques... aléjate de Shinji –- dijo en tono peligroso.

-- ¿Y si es él quien se acerca a mi? -– preguntó Rei, dejando a la pelirroja congelada en su lugar. Rei la rodeo y entró a la sala. Por su parte Asuka quedó con un torbellino de ideas en la cabeza luego de las palabras de Rei. Ella sabía que antes de que comenzara todo eso del Shinji Hentai y la aparición de Isuzo, la muñeca tenía mucho terreno ganado con Shinji, incluso llegó a ver algún tipo de conexión entre ellos, pero... ¿Y todo lo que había compartido con Shinji estos últimos días?. ¿Los besos que se dieron en esa terraza?. ¿Acaso no habían significado nada para él?... no, eso no podía ser. Ella había visto algo en sus ojos, estaba segura, había visto que él... "Tengo que hacer mi jugada, y hacerla ya, o esa muñeca lo va a arruinar todo". Se devolvió a la sala con ese pensamiento en mente.

Adentro, un impresionado Shinji miraba a sus dos amigas mientras que Misato las felicitaba por sus disfraces, sobre todo a Mouki, que en vez de usar una peluca, se había aclarado su negra cabellera y la había ondulado un poco.

-- Es que no me sentía cómoda con una peluca, además así se ve más natural –- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-- Cuando Kensuke te vea, le va a dar un infarto -– dijo Misato divertida.

-- ¿Po, porque tendría que importarme lo que opine ese fanático militar? –- dijo la sonrojada chica mirando para otro lado.

-- ¿No te vestiste así para impresionarlo? -– peguntó Aya siguiéndole el juego a Misato.

-- ¡CLARO QUE NO! –- respondió la chica, más roja si se puede, y que llevaba un sugerente y exótico vestido azul, con un generoso escote y que pese ser largo, por su diseño dejaba sus lados descubiertos, permitiendo ver sus torneadas piernas hasta las caderas, además de llevar una preciosa joyería y unos curiosos guantes.

-- ¿En todo caso de que personaje vas vestida? –- preguntó Misato.

-- De la Diosa Urd, de "Ah, Megamisama" –- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, feliz de cambiar de tema.

-- ¿No crees que es un poco escandaloso? –- preguntó Asuka, con una punzada de envidia al ver lo bien que se veía la chica.

-- Tal vez... pero siempre me gustó este personaje -– dijo Mouki con una sonrisa.

-- ¿Y tú de que vas Aya? -– preguntó Misato a Aya, que estaba impecablemente maquillada, con una peluca arreglada en dos largas coletas y un elegante Kimono.

-- Soy la Princesa Ayeka –- respondió Aya en forma elegante y refinada.

-- Ustedes también se ven bien chicos –- dijo Mouki –- Veo que no escatimaron esfuerzos en sus disfraces, sobre todo tú Shinji -– dijo al chico que estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en un sillón, descansado una mano en sus rodillas y en la otra sosteniendo una lata de refresco.

-- Se hace lo que se puede –- respondió Shinji un tanto nervioso, sin mirar muy fijo a Mouki, ya que no quería que se le saliera el degenerado que llevaba dentro... no podía hacerle eso a su amigo.

-- Bien chicas, tomen asiento y sírvanse algo mientras esperamos a los demás –- invitó Misato.

Aya y Mouki aceptaron gustosas y se sentaron, para alegría de Shinji, no muy cerca de él, ya que no quería ponerse más nervioso. Poco después llegó un sonriente Kaji, que fue gratamente sorprendido por el disfraz de las chicas y miró con aprobación a Shinji. Luego se pusieron a hablar sobre el entrenamiento de Shinji para pasar el rato mientras llegaban los demás. Aún era temprano y estaban bien de tiempo.

-- Me pregunto de qué llegará disfrazado Kensuke -– comentó de repente Aya.

-- Conociéndolo, de algo militar, eso seguro -– dijo Mouki -- ¿A ti te dijo algo Shinji?

-- No, pero conociendo a Kensuke, puede llegar disfrazado desde un Samurai hasta un Alquimista Nacional. Las opciones son muchas –- respondió Shinji con un encogimiento de hombros.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Misato fue ver quien había llegado. Poco después apareció con un elegante Kensuke.

-- ¿KENSUKE? –- preguntaron todos, al ver al normalmente desastrado chico de lentes, impecablemente peinado, sin sus gafas y con un impecable uniforme militar rojo.

-- Ho, Hola -– respondió un tanto incómodo por las miradas de todos.

-- Oye, te ves increíble –- dijo Aya -- ¿De qué rayos vas, y que pasó con tus anteojos?

-- Soy un soldado de las Z.A.F.T. de "Gundam Seed", y por lo otro, me puse lentes de contacto –- respondió con algo de orgullo.

-- Pensé que llegarías cargando un arsenal, pero veo que me equivoqué, aunque mantuviste la línea militar –- dijo Shinji.

-- ¿SHINJI? Wow, eres la viva imagen de Alucard. Te vez espectacular.

-- Gracias, pero yo creo que ella se ve mejor que yo –- dijo Shinji señalando a un lado.

-- ... ¿MO... MO... MOUKI? –- preguntó Kensuke recién reparando en la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

-- Ho, hola Kensuke –- respondió la chica algo apenada –- Te sienta bien el uniforme.

Kensuke no respondió, solo se quedó de pie mirando boquiabierto a la chica. Shinji se levantó y fue hasta donde su amigo para darle una mano y sacarlo del trance en el que había caído.

-- No te quedes ahí parado, di algo –- le susurró Shinji dándole una palmada en la espalda, pero nada más su mano tocó la espalda de su amigo, un chorro de sangre salió disparado de la nariz de Kensuke.

-- ¡KYYAAAAAAAA! –- gritaron las chicas.

-- Parece que le encantó tu disfraz, Mouki -– comentó Misato divertida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de que Kensuke se recuperó de ver a su "Diosa" vestidas como una provocativa y seductora "Diosa", fue sentado junto a ella por Aya y se pusieron a conversar mientras esperaban a los dos chicos faltantes que ya se estaban atrasando un poco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutos después...

-- ¿Qué los retrasará tanto?. Ya deberían haber llegado –- dijo Asuka caminando de un lado a otro.

-- Tranquila Asuka, deben estar por llegar, recuerda que Hikari es muy responsable, ya deben venir en camino –- dijo Shinji para tratar de calmarla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutos después...

-- Rayos, ya deberíamos estar yendo a la escuela. De seguro esto es cosa de ese idiota de Touji –- gruñó Asuka.

-- ¿Y si les pasó algo por el camino? –- preguntó Aya.

-- Tranquilos chicos. Ya deben estar por llegar –- los calmó Kaji.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutos después...

-- ¡SUFICIENTE! –- dijo Asuka parándose en medio de la sala –- Baka Shinji. Misato dijo que te pasó una Van, usémosla y vamos a buscamos.

Shinji no alcanzó a responder cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-- Se los dije, llegaron –- dijo Kaji con una sonrisa.

-- Mas les vale tener una buena excusa –- regañó Asuka mientras Misato iba a abrir la puerta.

Poco después Misato apareció por el pasillo seguida de la chica de pecas, vestida en un traje de marinerita blanco y verde, una tiara en la frente y el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta.

-- ¡SAILOR JÚPITER! –- dijeron las chicas. (menos Rei, obvio)

-- Hermano... Touji debe estar babeando. Con lo que le gusta la Sailor del Trueno -– susurró Kensuke a Shinji, que asintió con una sonrisa.

Detrás de la Sailor del Trueno apareció un chico vestido con la tenida y chaqueta reglamentaria de Jounin, guantes con protectores metálicos, porta-shuriken amarrado a la pierna derecha, una máscara que le cubría el rostro desde la nariz hacia abajo y un protector frontal con el símbolo de Konoha, amarrado en su frente y que llevaba de medio lado tapando su ojo izquierdo, sin olvidar su cabello gris parado en un estrambótico peinado.

-- ¡Yo! –- saludo el Jounin levantando una mano.

-- Jajajaja, ahora entiendo porque llegaron tarde –- dijo Kensuke divertido.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Mouki.

-- El siempre llega tarde a todas partes. ¿Verdad, Hatake Kakashi?. También conocido como el "Ninja Copia", de quien se dice ha copiado más de 1.000 técnicas de sus oponentes con su Sharingan, y que además pudo cortar un rayo en dos con una mano –- dijo Shinji imitando la voz de cierto vampiro, sentado en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas y las manos descansando sobre sus rodillas.

-- Humm... –- dijo el seudo Ninja cerrando su único ojo visible mientras rascaba el puente de su nariz –- Bien, lo del rayo es un invento de la gente... Nosferatu Alucard.

-- En verdad están metidos en sus personajes -– comentó Misato.

-- ¡YA CORTENLA CON ESO! –- gritó Asuka -- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

La seudo Salior del Trueno bajó el rostro furiosamente sonrojada, mientras que Touji agradecía que su máscara tapara su rostro, ya que estaba tan rojo como su compañera.

-- ¿Y bien? –- insistió Asuka impaciente, con los brazos cruzados.

-- Bueno... es que... veníamos para acá cuando nos perdimos en el camino de la vida, ajajaja... –- rió nerviosamente el intento de Jounin, ya que no les podían contar el verdadero motivo de su retraso.

Y es que cuando Touji fue por Hikari y la vio vestida como una Sailor Scout, se le vinieron a la mente todos los doujinshi y animé hentai que había visto sobre Sailor Moon y sintió el imperioso deseo de tomar a Hikari y dar rienda suelta a toda esa batería de fantasías sexuales que tenía con las Sailor Scout, y si sumamos el hecho de que su favorita siempre fue Sailor Júpiter, solo contribuyó a aumentar su deseo. Por suerte las hermanas de Hikari no estaban en casa, ya que su mente perdió todo uso de razón y se fue sobre su novia dispuesto a todo. En todo caso ella no se vio molesta por eso, es más, la pasó tan bien que le pidió una segunda vuelta... y la tercera la tuvieron en el baño, mientras tomaban una rápida ducha antes de salir de casa de la chica.

-- ¿Perdidos en el camino de la vida? -– peguntó Misato.

-- Touji... –- dijo Asuka con voz peligrosa.

-- Tranquila... la verdad es que... veníamos para acá cuando se nos cruzó un gato negro y...

-- ¡MENTIRA! -– rugió Asuka.

-- Ya basta Asuka. ¿Qué importa lo que los haya demorado?. Lo importante es que están aquí –- dijo Misato.

Luego de que Asuka se calmara, se saludaran y se felicitaran por los disfraces, Misato les tomó algunas fotografías para inmortalizar el momento y los chicos se fueron rumbo a la escuela en el Venture con Shinji al volante.

Asuka se adueñó del asiento junto a Shinji mientras el resto se acomodó atrás y se fueron todo el camino conversando y riendo, seguidos de cerca por un automóvil negro con dos conocidos Agentes de Seguridad, seguidos a su vez por una camioneta Chevrolet Tahoe negra con dos hombres en su interior, que en los asientos de atrás llevaban un par de MP5-A2, un SDV Dragunov, un lanzacohetes Law, granadas, y abundante munición, oculta con una manta.

-- Los Objetivos van en camino. Llegaremos en 5 minutos. Cambio y fuera –- dijo uno de los hombres por un radio.

-- Al fin tendremos algo de acción. Ya empezaba a oxidarme sin hacer nada. Hubiera preferido ir con el Equipo 2 a preparar el escenario para los fuegos artificiales –- dijo el otro.

-- Eso va a ser algo impresionante.

-- Si, pero estúpido.

-- Ese es problema de "El" y de sus estúpidos seguidores, nosotros estamos aquí por otra cosa.

-- Si, tienes razón... pero en verdad serán unos fuegos ratifícales impresionantes.

-- Si... impresionantes...

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Finalmente se reveló el misterio, Rei va a ir disfrazada de Gally, personaje principal de Gunnm¿Les suena?. Bueno, por estas tierras es más conocida como "Alita" ¿Les suena ahora?. Es una lástima no poder subir alguna imagen, pero no desesperen. Dentro de poco podrán encontrar la versión ilustrada de este fic en www.ngefics.tk con escenas del fic y algunas ilustraciones realizadas por mi humilde persona. Les informaré en forma oportuna, en todo caso dense una vuelta por esa página. Tiene una gran variedad de fic de EVA además de una completa información de la serie.

Por los disfraces del grupo, creo que las series y personajes son bastante conocidos por todos, así que no voy a detenerme mucho en eso, eso sí, les recomiendo que vean en especial la serie "GUNDAM SEED" que a mi juicio (y el de muchos otros) es la mejor de todas las series de Gundam... y por fin, luego de una laaaaaaaaarga espera, se nos viene la aventura de Shinji y Asuka, con una sorpresa muy especial.


	47. Chapter 47

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XLVI: "LA FIESTA DE COSPLAY"**

Cuando el grupo llegó al gimnasio de la escuela donde se llevaba acabo la fiesta, todo el lugar ya estaba lleno de alumnos y algunos profesores que se preocupaban de mantener el orden, a los que también les tocó ir disfrazados de algún personaje, pero todos fueron bastante sobrios a la hora de escoger.

La decoración estaba espectacular, había mesas llenas con bebidas y comida, además de mesas con sillas para que los chicos pudieran sentarse a comer o conversar, y sobre el escenario que se había montado para la ocasión, estaban los instrumentos de una banda y al fondo, colgada de unos cables, una pantalla gigante facilitada gentilmente por NERV (gracias a Misato) donde se podía ver un capítulo de Tenjou Tenge, todo esto amenizado por la música de LArc-en-Ciel, que cantaba "Blurry Eyes" (opening de DNA2) cortesía de DJ Rika.

-- Wow, el gimnasio se ve impresionante –- dijo Kensuke.

Los demás no tuvieron más que concordar con el chico. El grupo se internó en el gimnasio llamando la atención de todos los que los veían, sobre todo Mouki, por su atrevido disfraz, lo que tenía bastante molesto a Kensuke al ver las miradas lujuriosas que le lanzaban.

Por el lugar se podía ver a prácticamente cuanto personaje de animé se les pudiera ocurrir. Pilotos de Macross y su respectivas conejitas, Edward y Alfonse Elric y varios Alquimistas Nacionales, un par de Priss Asagiri, una gran cantidad de Sailor Scouts, la tripulación de la Bebop (Ein incluido), el staff completo de Magic Knight Rayearth y Rurouni Kenshin, un par de Gokus, Vegeta, 18 y un muy bien logrado Piccolo y un laaaaaaargo etc. Algunos bailaban, otros conversaban, otros reían, pero en el fondo todos la estaban pasando muy bien.

El grupo se adueñó de una mesa que estaba bastante cerca de DJ Rika, lo que puso muy nerviosos a cierto vampiro que rogaba por que a la chica no se le escapara alguna indiscreción. Touji y Kensuke la reconocieron y la saludaron a la distancia y ella les devolvió el saludo. Shinji no tuvo más que levantar la mano y saludarla, a lo que la chica respondió con un saludo, una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo, que no pasó desapercibido para cierta pelirroja hechicera.

-- ¿Qué significó eso?

-- ¿De, de qué hablas? –- preguntó Shinji haciéndose el tonto. (lo que no le costó mucho)

-- Esa chica te guiñó un ojo.

-- ¿De verdad?. No me había dado cuenta, jajaja... –- se rió nervioso.

-- ¿Asuka Langley, verdad?

Asuka miró a la profesora de música vestida con el uniforme de una conejita del puente de Macross y asintió con la cabeza.

-- Que bueno que te encuentro, estoy buscando a Ikari. ¿Lo has visto?.

-- Aquí estoy profesora –- dijo Shinji llamando la atención de la mujer.

-- Válgame, no lo había reconocido Ikari, en verdad cuesta reconocerlos a todos con esos disfraces –- comentó la profesora –- Ikari, aunque en un primer momento no estuve muy de acuerdo con su forma de proceder, debo decir que lo hizo muy bien con el tema de la música. Todo resultó espectacular, incluso se consiguió esa pantalla gigante. Lo felicito.

-- En realidad no es para tanto. Yo solo hice los contactos. Fue Asuka la que lo coordinó todo. Recuerde que no vine a clases en casi toda la semana –- dijo Shinji dándole algo de crédito a la pelirroja.

-- Tiene razón, los felicito a ambos. Hicieron un buen trabajo.

Luego de que la profesora se retirara y Asuka se diera sus acostumbrados aires de grandeza, el grupo decidió comenzar a divertirse, por lo que el Jounin de Konoha y la Sailor del Trueno se fueron a la pista del baile, seguida de un elegante soldado de las Z.A.F.T. y la sensual Diosa Urd.

-- Vamos vampiro, yo también quiero bailar –- dijo la pelirroja hechicera jalando de un brazo a un resignado chupa sangre, que miraba de reojo a una seria cyborg que se quedaba atrás con la princesa de Yurai.

Para mala suerte de la pelirroja los temas que pusieron cuando salió a bailar eran bastante movidos así que no pudo apegarse a Shinji como hubiera deseado, pero no pudo negar que se la estaba pasando bien.

Por su parte Shinji era un mar de sentimientos encontrados. El recuerdo de esa mañana de compras con Rei, y lo que pasó luego en su departamento no lo quería abandonar, y como si fuera poco, el recuerdo de la noche con Asuka en la terraza del departamento, también se hacía un hueco en su mente dejándolo totalmente confundido... ¿Qué podía hacer?. Ambas chicas le gustaban y le remecían el piso a su manera, pero. ¿Por cual decidirse?. Porque ese era el problema. No podía seguir jugando con las dos... tenía que decidir.

Shinji siguió bailando en piloto automático con su mente perdida en sus cavilaciones amorosas, hasta que fue traído a la tierra cuando escuchó a la Princesa Ayeka diciéndole a una ceñuda Diosa Urd, que era su turno de bailar, y procedió a quitarle a un sorprendido soldado de Z.A.F.T., más por molestar que por querer bailar.

Shinji sonrió ante eso, al igual que Touji, que estaba al otro lado de Kensuke, ya que también se había dado cuenta de que Aya solo lo hacia por molestar, pero eso le trajo a Shinji el recuerdo de la chica de ojos escarlata que había quedado momentáneamente sola en la mesa.

-- Vamos a descansar un rato. ¿De acuerdo? –- dijo Shinji a la pelirroja luego de un momento y se la llevó de una mano de regreso a la mesa.

Asuka se sonrojó por esta acción, pero se dejó llevar, después de todo había bailado tres temas seguidos y como la noche aún estaba comenzando, no hizo objeciones.

De regreso en la mesa, se encontraron con una fastidiada Diosa que corría con molestos gruñidos a todos los interesados que se le acercaban a probar suerte, que eran bastantes sea dicho de paso, ya que Mouki se veía muy tentadora, pero era evidente que la chica se había encaprichado con cierto loco por lo militar, lo que era algo evidente para el grupo desde algún tiempo.

Touji y Hikari regresaron poco después, seguidos por Kensuke y una divertida Aya que sonrió al ver la mirada enojada que le dio su amiga.

El grupo comió algo mientras conversaban, y como habían llegado tarde gracias a la incontinencia sexual de cierta pareja, se enteraban por otros compañeros sobre lo que ocurrió al inaugurarse la fiesta y sobre la realización de un concurso para elegir el mejor disfraz y al Rey y Reina de la noche, sin olvidar el concurso de Karaoke, que empezaría dentro de un rato con una banda tocando en vivo.

Siguieron en eso cuando Asuka y Hikari se excusaron y fueron al baño, dejando al resto en la mesa, en ese momento, y por el pedido de alguien, Dj Rika puso un hermoso tema lento, que Kensuke identificó de inmediato.

-- Oigan, ese tema es de Gundam Seed. Lo cantaba Lacus Clyne –- dijo entusiasmado al ir vestido como un personaje de esa serie.

-- ...¿Qui, quiere bailar? –- preguntó Muoki un tanto apenada.

-- ...claro... -– respondió Kensuke un tanto atontado por la propuesta de la chica y se fue a la pista de baile con una sonrojada Mouki, para la total envida de varios que querían estar en su lugar.

-- Ojalá esos dos se dejen de tira y encoge y se junten de una vez -– comentó Aya.

-- Oye, es Mouki la que tira y encoge –- dijo Touji algo enojado.

-- Es que en el fondo es una chica tímida... además que Kensuke no lo hace muy bien que digamos... y hablando de eso, por más que lo pienso, sigo sin saber que le ve Mouki a ese fanático militar.

-- Algo debe tener, sino no estaría bailando con él –- dijo Touji mirando a la pareja.

Por su parte Shinji estaba ajeno a esa conversación, ya que desde que comenzó la canción se preguntaba si debía o no invitar a bailar a Rei... y en verdad deseaba hacerlo...

-- Rei... ¿Te gustaría...? –- dijo Shinji, pero se quedó a media frase sin poder terminar.

Rei miró a Shinji escrutando en sus ojos como acostumbraba hacer.

-- No sé bailar –- dijo la chica finalmente.

-- Bueno... si gustas... te puedo enseñar.

Rei asintió con la cabeza esbozando una diminuta sonrisa.

Touji y Aya estaban tan entretenidos debatiendo sobre qué es lo que veía Mouki en Kensuke, que no se dieron cuenta de que el vampiro y la cyborg se habían encaminado a la pista de baile.

Una vez en la pista, Rei se paró frente a Shinji como esperando sus instrucciones. Shinji miró a la chica, tomó sus manos e hizo que las pusiera en sus hombros y la tomó por la cintura.

-- Solo debes moverte al ritmo de la música –- dijo Shinji, mostrándole a Rei como debía moverse.

Rei cogió la idea casi de inmediato y al poco rato ambos ya estaban bailando al ritmo de la música, y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Rei se apegó a Shinji mientras este la estrechaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. De fondo, la voz de Lacus Clyne volvía en otra canción...

_shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no / **Esperándote en esta noche silenciosa**_

_ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite / **Ven y consigue la sonrisa que olvidaste**_

_are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite / **Un corto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces**_

_omoide ga yasashiku natta ne / **Las memorias se han vuelto tiernas**_

Era como si la gente hubiera desaparecido de la pista de baile, la pareja estaba sola en ese lugar, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Rei le quitó los anteojos a Shinji para poder ver mejor sus ojos y ambos se quedaron enganchados en los ojos del otro.

_Itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute / **¿Cuando esa mirada se volvió tan frágil?**_

_hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara / **Un error lo destruiría todo**_

_taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete / **Transforma a aquello que atesoras en luz**_

_tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade / **La fuerza que viene de un cielo distante**_

Rei pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Shinji, descansando la cabeza en su hombro. Poco después levantó la vista, encontrándose con la azul mirada de Shinji, que la observaba con ternura. Atrapados en los ojos del otro, sintieron el deseo de fundirse en un beso, pero como si fuera un acuerdo mutuo, mantuvieron su distancia. No era el lugar ni el momento para ese tipo de caricias, por más que lo desearan.

_hoshi no furu basho e / **Quiero decirte mis sentimientos**_

_omoi wo anata ni todoketai / **En un lugar donde las estrellas caigan**_

_itsumo soba ni iru sono tsumetasa wo / **La fragilidad que siempre está cerca**_

_dakishimeru kara / **debería abrazarte**_

_Ima toukutemo / **Incluso si ahora estamos lejos**_

_kitto aerune / **Seguramente nos encontraremos**_

_shizuka na yoru ni / **En una noche calmada**_

_dakishimeru kara / **te abrazaré**_

La pareja siguió mirándose a los ojos por otro momento, disfrutando de la conexión que había entre ellos en ese momento. Entonces Rei volvió a acunar la cabeza en el hombro de Shinji, disfrutando de la música y de los brazos del chico. Por su parte Shinji también disfrutaba el poder tener otra vez a esa enigmática chica de ojos escarlata entre sus brazos. Al igual que ella, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música.

Mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción, Shinji sentía que su corazón rebozaba de ternura hacia esa cada vez menos misteriosa chica de ojos rojos... ¿Qué era eso que sentía?... ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que lo estremecía por completo?... ¿Acaso había descubierto finalmente la respuesta a la pregunta Rei?.

"**_¿Por que me besaste?"_**

La pregunta de Rei resonó una vez más en su mente, y miró a la chica creyendo saber la respuesta... pero¿Y Asuka?... tan pronto como creyó tener la respuesta, se desvaneció como si fuera humo al recordar a la pelirroja... cerró los ojos resignado. No podía seguir así.

Desde la mesa, unos sorprendidos Touji y Aya miraban como Shinji y Rei bailaban abrazados con tanta ternura, que hasta les llegó a dar envidia. Justo en ese momento vieron aparecer a Hikari y Asuka, por lo que Touji le dijo a Aya que no hiciera ningún comentario sobre lo que estaban viendo.

Como es obvio suponer, Asuka llegó buscando a Shinji por todos lados para poder bailar un tema lento abrazada a él y poder hacer su jugada, pero cual fue su sorpresa al verlo bailando muy abrazado (y demasiado apegado) con la Primera Elegida.

Hikari se apartó instintivamente de su amiga al ver la cara de furia que puso cuando vio a Shinji con Rei, presintiendo que algo no muy bueno iba a pasar ahí. Efectivamente, Asuka partió hacia la pareja empujando lejos a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Lo que dejó más que preocupado al grupo de chicos, al que se unieron Kensuke y Mouki que también habían visto el apegado y tierno baile de Shinji y Rei.

En la pista de baile, Asuka jaló bruscamente a Rei de un brazo, apartándola de Shinji.

-- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo muñeca? –- preguntó una furiosa Asuka entre dientes.

-- Bailando –- respondió Rei con su acostumbrada calma -- ¿Podrías soltarme?. Me lastimas.

-- Te lo había advertido muñeca, así que ahora no te quejes –- ladró Asuka.

-- Asuka, por favor cálmate. Solo bailábamos –- dijo Shinji tratando de calmar a la pelirroja y que soltara a Rei.

-- Parecía algo más que eso -– gruñó Asuka a Shinji.

-- Por favor Asuka, todos nos están mirando -- dijo Shinji señalando a sus compañeros de escuela, que estaban más interesados en la discusión del trío que en bailar.

Asuka, comprendiendo que no era el momento ni el lugar para arreglar cuentas con Rei, de mala gana soltó su agarre sobre la chica, que se masajeó inmediatamente su agredido brazo.

-- Esto no termina aquí muñeca. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-- Asuka, por favor... –- dijo Shinji.

-- Gracias por enseñarme a bailar Shinji –- dijo Rei y le tendió sus gafas, que aún tenía en sus manos –- Los dejo para que puedan bailar –- con esas palabras, la chica se alejó, dejando a la hechicera y al vampiro parados en medio de la pista de baile.

Asuka se calmó al ver alejarse a la chica y Shinji, para terminar de calmarla, decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse ahí por un rato y bailar con ella para tratar de que olvidara el incidente.

Por estas cosas del destino, a DJ Rika no se le ocurrió nada mejor que poner el Ending de Elfen Lied justo en ese momento, por lo que la canción "BE YOUR GIRL" comenzó a escucharse por todo el gimnasio.

_Baby, I wanna be your girl / **Baby, Quiero ser tu chica**_

_Baby, all I need is you / **Baby, eres cuanto necesito**_

_Anna ni mou soba ni ite mo / **Aunque ahora estés mucho a mi lado**_

_Konna ni mou ai sarete mo / **Aunque ahora me quieras tanto**_

_Jikan wa mikata shite kurezu ni / **El tiempo no está de mi parte**_

_Anata no kanojo ni narenai atashi / **No puedo ser tu chica**_

Shinji bailaba con Asuka mirando discretamente a Rei, que estaba parada a un lado de la pista de baile, observándolo a la distancia, y sintió como si cada una de las letras de esa canción se le clavaran como dagas en el corazón... era como si la propia Rei le estuviera cantando esa canción a él.

_Sore de mo ii tte nan do mo omotta / **Una y otra vez pensé que esto estaba bien**_

_Anata wo dareka to SHEA shite iru keredo / **Te estoy compartiendo con alguien más, pero**_

_Sore ja iya da tte nan do mo naiteru / **Una y otra vez lloro porque no quiero eso**_

_I wanna be your girl / **Quiero ser tu chica**_

_Uso de mo kiyasume de mo / **Aunque sea mentira, para que me sienta bien**_

_Ne onegai / **por favor**_

_Atashi no naka wa anata dake / **Eres el único en mi interior**_

_Ai shite iru no wa atashi dake tte itte / **Dime que soy la única a la que amas**_

Finalmente Shinji ya no fue capaz de sostener la mirada de Rei, ni de seguir junto a Asuka, se sintió asfixiado, mareado, avergonzado, miserable...

-- No puedo más –- dijo, y se apartó de Asuka, abriéndose paso en otra dirección.

La pelirroja no supo como interpretar esta reacción de Shinji, y lo siguió para pedirle una explicación.

Shinji se abría paso a empujones para salir de ese lugar y poder tomar un poco de aire, entonces, parada a un lado de la pista, conversando con otros dos profesores, estaba una mujer que tenía un gran significado para él... y para quien estaba representando en ese momento.

Estaba vestida con un impecable traje de hombre, que no le quitaba ni un ápice de femineidad. Sus manos llevaban guantes blancos y del cuello de su camisa caía un lazo que era sujetado por un broche de plata con la forma de una cruz. Su intensa mirada celeste estaba detrás de sus anteojos de montura redonda que le daban un aire intelectual que solo contribuía a aumentar su encanto.

-- _...mi ama_ –- susurró el seudo vampiro, dejando entrever sus colmillos.

-- Oye kinder ¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa? –- preguntó Asuka, parándose junto a Shinji, pero no obtuvo respuesta del susodicho, ya que toda su atención estaba sobre la rubia que estaba frente a él -- ¿Me estás escuchando? –- insistió la pelirroja, sujetándolo de un brazo.

-- _¡Apártate de mi camino humana!_

Asuka quedó de una pieza al recibir semejante respuesta de Shinji, que se soltó de ella de un tirón y caminó directo hacia la mujer, la cual lo divisó poco antes de que llegara donde ella. Al verlo, sonrió divertida y se cruzó de brazos esperando que llegara mirándolo con una mirada altiva.

Los otros dos profesores miraron extrañados a ese alumno de traje, sobretodo rojo y sombrero de ala ancha, que se paró frente a su colega y que la observaba de una forma que no supieron interpretar.

-- _Hasta que finalmente nos encontramos..._ _Integral_ –- dijo Shinji con voz baja, imitando la del vampiro y miró a los otros dos profesores que estaban con ella -- _Si estos humanos están causándote problemas, solo tienes que pedirlo, y caerán ante ti _–- dijo con una sonrisa.

-- ¿Es esa la forma adecuada de hablarme vampiro? –- preguntó ella.

Para sorpresa de los dos profesores, Asuka, los amigos de Shinji, que habían llegado a ver qué pasaba y todos los que estaban cerca para ver y escuchar. El ahora vampiro Ikari se postró respetuosamente ante la mujer, que esbozó una sonrisa.

-- _Por favor, disculpe mi tosquedad... lord Hellsing _–- dijo Shinji antes de levantar el rostro para mirarla a los ojos -– _Deme ordenes... mi ama._

-- **¿AMA?** –- gritó Asuka con ojos desorbitados mirando a la profesora Legrand y a un arrodillado Shinji sucesivamente.

-- ¡Uuoooohhh! Increíble. Se ve idéntica a Integral Hellsing –- dijo un entusiasmado Kensuke.

-- Profesora Legrand. ¿Qué significa esto? –- preguntó la profesora de música en estado de Shock.

-- Está bien, no se preocupe. ¿Recuerda lo que le dije sobre el personaje del que me disfracé?. Bien, este es el vampiro que supuestamente está a mis ordenes –- respondió la rubia divertida.

-- _Esperando ordenes... ama_ –- insistió el vampiro aun postrado frente a la mujer.

-- Je, de acuerdo vampiro. Levántate y acompáñame. Tengo hacer una ronda por la escuela. Serás mi escolta –- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-- Creo que sería mejor que la acompañara yo, profesora Legrand –- dijo algo ilusionado el profesor que las hacia del Alquimista de la Flama.

-- No se preocupe profesor Terada, estaré en buenas manos. Vamos vampiro, quiero estar de vuelta para el concurso de karaoke –- dijo la mujer encaminándose a los edificios de la escuela.

El profesor Terada maldijo su mala suerte. Sabía que la profesora Legrand se había divorciado, por lo que estaba oficialmente disponible y como le tenía unas ganas locas a esa mujer, poder acompañarla a hacer la ronda por la escuela era una gran oportunidad... oportunidad que perdió a manos de un estúpido alumno. No pudo evitar mirar a Shinji con cierto odio.

-- _Aprende cual es tu lugar, humano, jejejeje..._ –- rió el seudo vampiro al pasar junto al patético intento de Roy Munstang, mientras seguía a su ama fuera del gimnasio.

Un poco más atrás, ya era comentario de todos el como Shinji Ikari, disfrazado de Alucard, había logrado un paseo a solas con la profesora más deseada de toda la escuela.

-- Debí venir de Alucard –- dijo uno resignado, mientras los demás asentían concordando con él.

Por su parte Asuka aún no creía lo que acababa de pasar. Shinji la había dejado de lado como un trapo sucio, para irse a dar un paseo con su admirada profesora Legrand.

-- No era él.

Ese comentario sacó a Asuka de su trance, encontrando a Rei parada junto a ella.

-- ¿Qué dijiste? -– preguntó Asuka sin entender, conteniendo las ganas de tomar su espada y rebanarle el cuello a ese intento de cyborg.

-- Ese era el Shinji Hentai.

-- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-- ¿Crees que Shinji hubiera hecho o dicho algo así?

Ante tal argumento la pelirroja no pudo más que darle la razón a su ahora declarada rival. Suspiró con resignación. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ese no era el Shinji que ella quería, por lo que no podía hacer su jugada, ya que ese degenerado lo único que buscaría de ella sería llevársela a la cama... no es que le molestara la idea, pero ella quería hacerlo por amor, no por calentura... y mucho menos con ese degenerado que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Shinji, y...

-- ¡La profesora Legrand! –- dijo Auska asustada, al darse cuenta que esa pobre mujer estaba a merced de ese degenerado.

-- No te preocupes. Ella sabrá manejarlo si él intenta algo –- dijo Rei antes de irse con los demás.

Asuka pensó un momento y nuevamente tuvo que darle la razón a Rei. Después de ver como la mujer sacó del salón de clases a dos Agentes de Seguridad retándolos como si fueran un par niños, consideró que podría con los avances del Shinji Hentai, es más, es posible que le diera una buena lección.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Integral y Alucard caminaban por un desocupado y silencioso pasillo en su recorrido por las dependencias de la escuela, las cuales supuestamente estaban desocupadas, pero en su recorrido ya habían sorprendido a un par de parejas metidas en los salones de clase aprontándose para hacer cosas de adultos.

Luego de la reprimenda de rigor, la mujer mandó a las dos parejas de regreso al gimnasio, con la amenaza de que si no estaban ahí para cuando ella regresara, le informaría a sus padres sobre lo que había pasado.

La mujer y su vampiro siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una oficina, que la mujer cerró con llave una vez que estuvieron dentro. Se giró y miró a Shinji con una sonrisa.

-- Te ves bien con ese disfraz –- dijo la mujer acercándose a Shinji como una gata en celo. Le quitó el sombrero, los anteojos y los dejó sobre el escritorio, luego le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo besó con pasión.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, la mujer ya estaba arrinconada contra el escritorio y después de espaldas sobre él, con Shinji sobre ella, devorándola a besos.

-- Aaaaahhh... creo... que sería inútil pedir que te detengas –- dijo la mujer, disfrutando la agradable sensación de sentir como besaban su cuello.

-- _Haré lo que usted quiera... mi ama_ –- dijo el vampiro mirándola divertido.

-- Entonces escucha mi orden vampiro... hazme el amor... hazme el amor como nunca antes –- dijo Sabrina en un susurro con ojos deseosos.

-- C_omo desee... mi ama._

Luego de esa respuesta, ambos se trabaron en un profundo beso mientras que sus manos pugnaban por liberarse de sus ropas, que pronto comenzaron a quedar tiradas por el suelo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos hombres de la Tahoe negra estaban estacionados discretamente cerca de la escuela, cuando un aparato empezó a emitir un zumbido intermitente. Uno de los hombres lo apagó y miró al otro.

-- Tenemos luz verde. Elimina a esos idiotas –- dijo a su compañero, que se preparó para disparar un fusil SVD Dragunov.

-- ¡Rayos! El reflejo de las luces sobre el parabrisas no me deja ver sus rostros -– se quejó el hombre, mirando por la mira telescópica del rifle de francotirador.

-- Apunta al corazón –- dijo su compañero.

-- Entendido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clinton y Reagan estaban sentados dentro de su automóvil escuchando música para pasar el rato mientras esperaban que su tormento dejara la escuela.

-- No puedo creer que te guste esa música –- se quejó Reagan.

-- Oye, Madonna no era mal cantante. Tuvo muchos éxitos en los primeros lugares y...

Clinton nunca terminó lo que estaba diciendo, ya que un disparo atravesó el parabrisas y le impactó directo en el corazón. Reagan no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y corrió la misma suerte de su compañero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Vía libre muchachos. Pueden pasar -– dijo uno de los hombres por un radio, viendo por unos binoculares los ahora inertes cuerpos de los Agentes de NERV –- Buen tiro Hans –- dijo a su compañero.

-- No por nada estuve en la Militaerischer Abschirmdienst (-) –- sonrió afectado su compañero.

-- Allá van los chicos –- dijo el otro, señalando a otra Tahoe Negra que ingresaba a la escuela, y de la que bajaron 4 hombres vestidos como pilotos Valkiria con casco de vuelo para el espacio, que les cubrían todo el rostro –- Acaban de entrar. 5 minutos y nos movemos.

-- Esto es un juego de niños –- dijo Hans con una sonrisa, guardando el Dragunov.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El concurso de Karaoke ya había comenzado y Shinji y la profesora Legrand aún no regresaban, por lo que Asuka estaba comenzando a preocuparse. En una de esas, el Shinji Hentai tenía a la mujer acorralada en algún salón vacío haciéndole quien sabe que cosas.

-- Iré a buscar a Shinji. Se ha demorado demasiado -– dijo Asuka, levantándose de la mesa, desde donde veían como Aya interpretaba en Opening de Tenchi Muyo en el escenario.

-- No te preocupes Asuka. La profesora Legrand está con él –- dijo Hikari.

-- Eso es lo que me preocupa.

-- ¿Qué? -– preguntó Hikari sin entender.

-- Olvídalo –- dijo Asuka.

-- Te acompaño –- dijo Rei poniéndose de pie.

Asuka miró a Rei con fiereza, pero pudo ver algo de preocupación en los ojos de la chica, lo que le hizo pensar que la muñeca tenía el mismo mal presentimiento que ella.

-- De acuerdo –- dijo Asuka.

-- ¿Qué pasa Asuka? –- preguntó Hikari, algo preocupada.

-- Nada. Esperen aquí. Vamos muñeca –- dijo la hechicera y se fue casi corriendo seguida de cerca por la cyborg, dejando a un extrañado grupo detrás de ella.

Kensuke, que había estado más interesado en ver a los 3 chicos vestidos como pilotos Valkiria que habían ingresado hace poco, se percató de que estos salieron detrás de Asuka y Rei nada más estas se alejaron de la mesa, pero lo que llamó realmente su atención, fue lo que uno de ellos dejó entrever en el bolso que cargaba cuando metió una mano en el para revisar algo... un subfusil de asalto MP5K.

-- Hikari, ve donde un profesor y dile que llame a la policía y tú Touji, ve afuera y lleva a los guardaespaldas de Shinji a los edificios de la escuela -– dijo poniéndose de pie.

-- ¿QUÉ? –- preguntaron sus amigos.

-- ¡Solo hagan lo que digo! –- casi gritó Kensuke –- Unos tipos armados van tras Asuka y Rei -– dijo encaminándose a la salida.

-- ¿QUÉ? –- gritaron los tres.

-- ¿Cómo que armados?. ¿Y donde crees que vas? -– preguntó Mouki asustada.

-- A ver si puedo hacer algo para ganar tiempo. Tú quédate aquí y no te muevas. Esto puede ser peligroso –- dijo el chico, antes de correr fuera del gimnasio.

-- Será mejor hacer lo que dice –- dijo Touji -– Nunca antes lo había visto actuar así. Esto no es una broma. Esa algo real. Ve donde un profesor Hiraki. ¡RAPIDO! –- dijo Touji a su novia y luego corrió afuera rumbo a donde debían estar los guardaespaldas de Shinji.

-- No te preocupes. Puede ser un idiota a veces, pero Kensuke sabe cuidarse –- dijo Hikari a una pálida Mouki, antes de correr en busca de un profesor.

Mouki por su parte, se quedó parada entre sorprendida y asustada. Kensuke había dicho que unos tipos armados habían salido detrás de Asuka y Rei y ahora él salía detrás de ellos para detenerlos. ¿Es que acaso se creía Bruce Willis?

La sola idea de pensar en Kensuke muerto por hacerlas de héroe fue suficiente para sacar a la chica de su trance, y pese al consejo del chico, salió corriendo detrás de él. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien... tenía que asegurarse de que no le pasara nada malo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El piloto Valkiria dio un par de golpes a la puerta y esperó unos segundos.

-- Adelante –- dijo una voz desde adentro.

El piloto entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se sacó el casco y saludó en forma marcial a la persona que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio.

-- Reporte.

-- Los Agentes de NERV fueron eliminados. Shendel, Kluge y Stankoft se están encargando de tomar a los Objetivos 1 y 2 en este momento y los transportes esperan donde convenimos.

-- Perfecto.

-- ¿Y él Objetivo 3, señor? –- preguntó el hombre.

-- Duerme como un angelito –- dijo la mujer señalando a Shinji, que estaba tirado inconsciente en el suelo de la oficina -– Con la dosis de sedantes que le inyecté dormirá hasta mañana.

Sabrina Legrand sacó un habano de un bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió con un encendedor que luego tiró sobre el escritorio. Se puso de pie alisando su impecable traje y se ajustó el lazo que colgaba del cuello de su camisa. Exhaló el humo del habano con satisfacción y sonrió.

-- Todo marcha según lo planeado –- dijo Sabrina dándole otra calada al habano y sonriendo siniestramente.

_**Continuará...**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** ¿Qué les pareció eso?. Por fin comienza la archianunciada aventura de Shinji y Asuka, y de que forma. Sabrina Legrand finalmente está mostrando las garras, pero. ¿Quien es realmente esta mujer?. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?. ¿Por qué está secuestrando a los Pilotos EVA?... sigan leyendo, que esta es apenas la punta del iceberg.

(-) **Militaerischer Abschirmdienst "MAD": **"Servicio de Seguridad Militar" de Alemania. Dependiente del Ministerio de Defensa. Encargado de la seguridad militar,(valga la redundancia) tiene mas 1.300 efectivos.


	48. Chapter 48

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XLVIII: "LA EXTRACCIÓN"**

Touji se las arregló para salir del gimnasio sin mayores problemas, comprobando que ya había anochecido y que incluso fuera del gimnasio estaba lleno de alumnos conversando y riendo. Todo el lugar estaba envuelto en un ambiente de fiesta que contrastaba con lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Según Kensuke, unos sujetos armados persiguieron a Asuka y Rei fuera del gimnasio. Cualquier otro pudo haber tomado eso como una broma, pero no él. Conocía a Kensuke de casi toda una vida, y jamás había visto una expresión así en su cara. El chico hablaba enserio, cosa que era muy preocupante, considerando que Kensuke salió tras esos sujetos.

-- Espero que sepas lo que haces amigo –- dijo Touji antes de correr en dirección a la salida.

Touji Suzuhara nunca ha sido un chico que se caracterice por su inteligencia, de hecho, es sabido por todos que su cerebro es el músculo que menos usa de su cuerpo, por lo que generalmente es un idiota de tiempo completo, lo que no quiere decir que el chico no piense de vez en cuando... como ahora.

El ahora ninja notó algo fuera de lugar en su carrera a la salida y se paró en seco, antes de saltar hacia las sombras entre algunos arbustos junto a la pared que separa la escuela de la calle. Se acercó sigilosamente aprovechando la protección que le daba la noche, y vio un poco más de cerca la camioneta negra que le llamó la atención, y que estaba estacionada frente al edificio principal de la escuela, que estaba completamente oscuro, ya que no había nadie ahí a esas horas. Todos estaban en el gimnasio. En eso llegó otra camioneta idéntica a la anterior, de la que bajó un sujeto con algo oculto entre sus ropas, que identificó como un arma.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Eso no era nada bueno. Retrocedió sigilosamente entre las sombras utilizando sus técnicas ninja, hasta encontrarse a una prudente distancia para saltar el muro que separaba la escuela de la calle. Una vez afuera cruzó como bala la calle hasta cubrirse con un automóvil. Miró alrededor con el corazón bombeándole a mil por hora, mientras la adrenalina corría como loca por sus venas. Si había más tipos ahí afuera y lo veían, era ninja muerto. A la distancia divisó un conocido automóvil negro y corrió hasta él, ocultándose lo mejor que podía, preguntándose como era posible es que esos dos idiotas no se dieran cuenta de que estaba pasando algo extraño en la escuela.

De un salto llegó hasta un lado del automóvil y se asomó por la ventanilla.

-- Oigan ustedes, hay unos tipos armados allá aden... oigan... ¿Clinton... Reagan?.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensuke avanzaba sigilosamente oculto entre las sombras de los pasillos de la escuela. La adrenalina corría por las venas del chico mientras avanzaba como lo haría un experimentado soldado. Esto es algo que había ensayado innumerables veces en sus simulacros de guerra, pero era la primera vez que lo ponía en práctica. En eso cayó en cuenta de algo, esto no era uno de sus simulacros, era REAL, si lo descubrían, era hombre muerto.

Tragó sonoramente antes de seguir avanzando con los niveles de adrenalina por las nubes, entonces escuchó a Asuka, parecía regañar con alguien y luego... nada. Subió las escaleras, se acercó a la esquina y se asomó con cautela, cubierto por las sombras de la noche.

Frente a los ventanales en el pasillo del segundo piso, los tres sujetos vestidos como pilotos Valkiria miraban a Rei y Asuka inconscientes en el suelo, antes de que dos de ellos las cargaran en el hombro, sujetando sus piernas por delante y dejando que el tronco cayera por su espalda, donde sus brazos se balanceaban inertes. Kensuke pensaba furiosamente en un plan para retrasarlos y darle algo de tiempo a los guardaespaldas de Shinji, cuando vio algo que lo dejó atónito. La profesora Legrand apreció con otro sujeto cargando a un inconsciente Shinji... "¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?" pensó Kensuke, notando que por el trato que recibía, la profesora Legrand parecía la líder del grupo.

Luego de una corta conversación, y de que la mujer hablara por un radio, el grupo caminó en dirección a la salida principal. Entonces Kensuke tuvo una idea. Si se apuraba podía acortar camino por el primer piso y...

-- Kensuke.

El chico dio un salto cuando sintió el susurro de una preocupada Mouki detrás de él. Salto que lo hizo quedar en medio del pasillo, expuesto al grupo de secuestradores y su supuesta profesora de inglés, que estaba junto a una ventana, por lo que podía ver su rostro gracias a la luz que entraba de afuera. La mirada de la mujer era tan gélida e intimidante, que sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

-- Mátenlo –- dijo Sabrina, cortante.

Fue cosa de fracciones de segundos, pero para Kensuke fue todo en cámara lenta. Vio como los sujetos levantaban las MP5K con silenciador y le apuntaban directo al cuerpo. No supo cuando ni como, pero de alguna forma sus piernas se movieron y logró saltar a cubierto escapando de las ráfagas de balas.

-- Mata a ese mocoso y encuéntranos junto al segundo edifico. Tienes 5 minutos -– dijo Sabrina al único de sus hombres que no cargaba a ningún chico, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la otra escalera con los otros tres hombres detrás de ella.

Kensuke estaba apoyado a la pared tragando bocanadas de aire, cuando sitió pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Miró a una ahora más aterrada Mouki junto a él, y de alguna forma eso lo hizo calmarse y desbloquear sus músculos, que estaban totalmente rígidos.

Mouki sintió como era bruscamente arrastrada escaleras abajo. Kesueke la tiraba de un brazo y la sujetaba con tanta fuerza, que podía sentir como los dedos del chico se le clavaban en la piel.

-- Kensuke...

-- ¡Corre! -– casi gritó Kensuke, dándole otro fuerte jalón al brazo de la chica, sacándola justo a tiempo del lugar donde impactó otra ráfaga de disparos.

Cuando el hombre llegó al pasillo lo encontró desocupado. Era demasiado largo para que el chico y la otra persona que alcanzó a ver, pudieran recorrerlo hasta la salida que se veía al fondo. Debían haberse escondido en algún salón de clases, los que comenzó a revisar uno por uno.

Mientras, en el salón de Economía Doméstica, una aterrada Mouki se apretaba al pecho de Kensuke, escondidos detrás de uno de los mesones que ocupaban para preparar las comidas que tenían que hacer en esa clase.

Kensuke se asomaba discretamente a ver la puerta mientras estrechaba con fuerza a Mouki en sus brazos. Estaba sentado en el frió suelo del salón con la chica entre sus piernas, acurrucada a su pecho. En otro momento se habría sentido en el cielo por esa proximidad, pero no ahora.

-- Kensuke... -– susurró Mouki.

-- Tranquila. Todo estará bien –- trató de calmarla acariciándole el cabello, pero sin quitar un ojo de la puerta.

-- Tengo miedo –- susurró la chica, logrando que Kensuke despegara la vista de la puerta por un momento.

Kensuke miró los aterrados ojos de Mouki, y en ese momento dimensionó la verdadera gravedad de la situación. La vida de la chica que amaba dependía de él. El tener esa certeza, lejos de intimidarlo, le infundió un valor totalmente desconocido para él, y tomó la decisión más importante de su corta vida. Decidió dar su vida por salvar la Mouki si fuera necesario.

Acarició una mejilla de la aterrada chica, mientras la observaba con todo el amor que tenía contenido dentro, y al que probablemente nunca podría dar rienda suelta.

-- Mouki... ¿Qué rayos hacías siguiéndome? –- preguntó en un susurró –- Te dije que esto era peligroso.

-- Yo... tenía miedo... tenía miedo de que te pasara algo y... –- la chica no terminó lo que decía ya que sintió algo caliente y húmedo al sujetar un brazo de Kensuke –- Estas sangrando.

Efectivamente, estaba sangrando. Kensuke se dio cuenta de que no fue tan rápido en el segundo piso como creyó en un principio y una de las balas le había dado en el hombro, pero había estado tan concentrado en arrancar y salvar a Mouki que no se había percatado, ni siquiera había sentido dolor... dolor que recién ahora estaba empezando a sentir y que le comenzaba a quemar el hombro. La puerta del salón se abrió y le hizo una señal a Mouki para que se callara.

El sujeto, al darse cuenta de que este salón era diferente a los otros, presintió que era el que ocuparon los chicos para ocultarse, esos grandes mesones eran perfectos para eso. Presionó el interruptor de la luz, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba roto (una precaución de Kensuke al ingresar). Entró al salón por un lado, revisando el lugar, mientras Kensuke se escurría sigilosamente con Mouki por otro lado. La puerta estaba ante ellos, pero no podían salvar la distancia sin ver vistos y acribillados a balazos, y solo tenían algunos segundos antes de ser descubiertos, entonces Kensuke se fijó que el mesón junto al que estaban tenía una puerta abierta, mostrando el contenido del gabinete.

-- Prepárate a correr -– susurró a Mouki.

La olla voló por el aire y se estrelló ruidosamente en una esquina, que el sujeto acribilló a balazos, momento en que Kensuke y Mouki salieron del salón al pasillo y de un salto se fueron contra uno de los ventanales que daban a uno de los patios interiores.

Kensuke hizo lo mejor que pudo para cubrir a Mouki con su cuerpo y afrontar todo el impacto al atravesar el vidrio, que se astilló en cientos de filudos pedazos. Rodaron por el suelo y Kensuke se puso de pie de un salto, jalando a la chica a cubierto detrás de unos arbustos antes de que las balas los alcanzaran.

-- Malditos mocosos -– gruñó el sujeto, cambiando el cargador de su arma. Si los chicos cruzaban el patio y pasaban el edificio del frente, llegarían directo a la puerta del gimnasio. Tenía que matarlos antes de eso. Saltó por la ventana y los siguió por dentro de ese patio lleno de arbustos, y árboles, un lugar ideal para esconderse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las puertas principales de la escuela se abrieron y por ellas salió una sonriente Sabrina, que se encontró con las dos Chevrolet Tahoe negras con las puertas abiertas y los motores en marcha, ante las que estaban sus hombres esperándola con sus armas listas.

-- Todo despejado señor –- dijo uno de los hombres.

-- Buen trabajo –- dijo la mujer, aún fumando su habano y con una Desert Eagle en su mano derecha –- Ya pueden salir –- dijo a los tres que la seguían cargando a los inconscientes Pilotos EVA.

Los sujetos salían uno a uno, momento en que los que cargaban a Asuka y a Rei cayeron al suelo con impactos de bala en el pecho, dejando a su inconsciente carga a escasos centímetros de la puerta principal. El que cargaba a Shinji, por el contrario, alcanzó a ponerse a cubierto contra una camioneta y depositar dentro a su preciosa carga.

Los hombres y la mujer también se pusieron a cubierto contra las camionetas, cuando otra seguidilla de disparos acribilló la defensa y reventó el parabrisas trasero de una de las camionetas.

-- ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ESTÁ DISPARANDO? –- preguntó una furiosa Sabrina.

-- Es uno de los Agentes de NERV –- dijo uno que alcanzó a ver a uno de sus atacantes, disparando oculto detrás de un vehículo en el estacionamiento.

-- Imposible, estoy seguro de que los maté –- dijo Hans.

-- Entonces resucitaron –- dijo la mujer, mirándolo furiosa, cubriéndose de otra seguidilla de disparos –- Vayan por las moco... –- Sabrina quedó a media frase al ver que no había rastros de la Primera Elegida y que un peligris ninja de Konoha arrastraba discretamente a la Segunda Elegida dentro de la escuela.

-- ¡MATEN A ESE CABRON! –- gritó Sabrina descargando todo el cargador de su Desert Eagle contra un indefenso Touji, que se escapó de la muerte por un pelo de rana al saltar dentro de la escuela, pero dejando a Asuka tirada en la entrada.

Touji cayó al suelo justo cuando la puerta fue acribillada a balazos y dejada como colador.

-- ¡Toma a Ayanami y sal de ahí! -– dijo Clinton por el comunicador que le había pasado minutos antes, cuando el chico lo encontró desmayado en el automóvil producto del fuerte impacto de bala.

-- No tienes que repetirlo -– dijo Touji para si, pensando por millonésima vez que había sido una muy mala idea ayudar a esos dos a rescatar a las chicas. Cargó a Rei, y corrió dentro de la escuela.

Afuera, Sabrina regañaba a uno de sus hombres.

-- ¡NO DISPARES A LA PUERTA IDIOTA! Puedes darle a la chica y la necesito viva -– dijo, cuando otra serie de disparos los hizo cubrirse otra vez.

-- Señor, mire eso –- dijo uno de los hombres señalando el cielo.

Una gran cantidad de VTOL y helicópteros se acercaban a la escuela, además de las sirenas de policía que ya eran audibles. Sabrina maldijo por lo bajo analizando su situación. Habían perdido a la Primera Elegida y a dos de sus elementos, y si no querían ser atrapados ahí, debían retirase ya. Metió un brazo dentro de la camioneta y sacó un lanzacohetes Law.

-- Ve por la mocosa cuando vuele a esos hijos de puta –- dijo a Hans -- Luego de eso nos retiramos.

-- ¿Y que hay de la Primera Elegida? –- preguntó otro.

-- No hay nada que hacer al respecto. Cúbranme.

Con esas palabras los hombres cubrieron a la mujer, que se asomó con el lanzacohetes Law sobre su hombro derecho, apuntó al automóvil que usaban los Agentes para cubrirse, y disparó.

Clinton y Reagan, milagrosamente vivos gracias a sus chalecos antibalas marca NERV (O sea, con blindaje EVA) alcanzaron a ver a la rubia antes de que disparara el Law y corrieron por sus vidas, pero de pronto el automóvil detrás de ellos voló en pedazos, lanzándolos por los aires a varios metros de distancia.

Mientras que Clinton y Reagan volaban producto de la explosión, los sujetos metían a Asuka dentro de una de las camionetas y se aprontaban a salir de ahí, cuando una furiosa Sabrina agarró a Hans del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó fuera de la camioneta.

-- ¿Pero que...

**¡BANG!**

Hans quedó tendido de espaldas en el suelo con un impacto de bala entre los ojos y su cerebro desparramando por todas partes. Sabrina bajó su arma y miró con furia a los restantes hombres.

-- El próximo que cometa un error le hará compañía a este imbecil -– ladró la mujer escupiendo las palabras antes de subir a una camioneta -- Salgamos de aquí –- dijo cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo y tomó su radio -– Otto, más vale que estés donde te dije o te quedas acá.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensuke y Mouki corrían por el patio, ocultos entre las sombras seguidos de cerca por el sujeto que quería matarlos. Ocultos entre unos arbustos, Kensuke comprendió que no podrían librar la distancia que los separaba del pasillo en el edificio de frente, sin ser alcanzados por las balas. Solo tenía una opción. Distraer al sujeto para darle a Mouki la oportunidad de correr a un lugar seguro.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Mouki que se aprontara a correr cuando se escuchó un tiroteo. El sujeto se paró en secó y miró en dirección de donde venían los disparos. Justo lo que necesitaban.

Kensuke jaló a Mouki de un brazo y corrieron hacia el pasillo del otro edificio. El sujeto los alcanzó a ver y descargó su arma contra ellos. Por fortuna alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo y corrieron casi a gatas por el pasillo mientras los cristales de las ventanas estallaban producto de las balas y las astillas caían como lluvia sobre ellos.

Kensuke seguía jalando a una histérica Mouki que gritaba presa del miedo, hasta que la chica tropezó y cayó al suelo sobre los cristales rotos, cortándose manos y piernas.

-- ¡Levántate! –- la apremió Kensuke ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-- ¡ALTO AHÍ!

Los chicos se congelaron y vieron al sujeto al final del pasillo apuntándolos con su arma.

-- Me dieron muchos problemas mocosos, pero ahora...

El sujeto no terminó lo que decía porque una gran explosión lo distrajo por unos segundos. Segundos que Kensuke aprovechó y al estar a metro ½ de una intersección con otro pasillo, jaló a Mouki hacia ese pasillo, evitando por poco una ráfaga de disparos. El sujeto corrió tras los chicos y al dar la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo, le llegó un duro golpe a la cara con un extintor de incendios que lo dejó atontado sobre el suelo.

Kensuke, con una sangre fría que solo da la adrenalina, le lanzó el extintor en la cara y cogió el arma del sujeto antes de echarse a correr por el pasillo con Mouki. Metió a la chica en un salón de clases y le disparó al sujeto que se estaba poniendo de pie para seguirlos, fallando miserablemente.

-- ¡Kensuke! –- gritó Mouki llamando su atención.

El chico recordó que no estaba solo y que no era el momento de heroísmos. Mouki estaba primero. Disparó al ventanal de salón reventando los cristales.

-- Salta fuera y corre al gimnasio -– dijo corriendo a la ensangrentada chica que estaba llena de cortes producto de los vidrios.

-- ¿Y que hay de ti? –- preguntó ella, ignorando sus heridas producto del miedo.

-- Olvídate de mi y sal...

-- ¡Cuidado! –- gritó la chica señalando la puerta.

El sujeto disparó desde la puerta y Kensuke saltó sobre Mouki arrojándola al suelo mientras la cubría con su cuerpo. Hizo una mueca de dolor antes de juntar fuerzas para erguirse, disparar a la puerta y lograr que el tipo retrocediera.

-- Sal de aquí –- apremió a la chica, hablando entre dientes, conteniendo el dolor y las ganas de desmayarse.

Mouki esta vez si obedeció y saltó por la ventana, echando a correr rumbo al gimnasio, donde un grupo de profesores estaba conteniendo a los alumnos para que no salieran del gimnasio hasta que llegara la policía, junto con una preocupadísima Hikari que esperaba por Touji, junto con Aya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- "Otto, más vale que estés donde te dije o te quedas acá" -- sonó por el radio del sujeto.

"Mierda" pensó Otto, cargando su pistola y maldiciendo al chico que estaba dentro del salón. Se asomó y otra ráfaga de disparos dio en el marco de la puerta. El mocoso aún estaba ahí. Sonrió y tomódos granadas.

-- ¡Lo hiciste bien chico! –- gritó hacia adentro del salón –- Eres un gran soldado. Me gustaría seguir jugando contigo pero tengo que irme. Aquí te va mi regalo de despedida, disfrútalo.

Luego de decir eso, lanzó las granadas adentro y corrió al lugar donde debían recogerlo. Adentró Kensuke vio lo que el tipo había lanzado, abrió los ojos desorbitados y se lazó hacia una ventana...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡AUXILIO!. ¡AUXILIO! –- gritaba Mouki mientras corría al gimnasio.

-- ¡Oh, por Dios! -- dijo Hikari llevando sus manos a la boca, mientras observaba a la ensangrentada chica correr hasta el gimnasio.

Uno de los profesores y Aya fueron hasta la chica cuando vieron que una persona saltaba por la ventana de un salón, justo cuando ocurrió una explosión.

Todos los que estaban cerca cayeron al suelo por la explosión. Luego de esta, Mouki se levantó del suelo con solo un nombre en mente "Kensuke". El chico estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo a varios metros de la ventana por donde había saltado justo cuando explotó la granada.

Mouki corrió hasta Kensuke con el corazón apretado y se arrodilló junto al chico dándose cuenta de que tenía parte de la chaqueta quemada por la explosión y algunas esquirlas enterradas, dejando ver además dos impactos de bala en su espalda. La chica recordó cuando ese sujeto les disparó en el salón y comprendió que Kensuke debió ser herido en ese momento al protegerla con su cuerpo. Sintió que su corazón se apretaba aún más. Dio vuelta al chico con mucho cuidado acunándolo en su regazo.

-- ¿Kensuke? –- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El chico abrió lentamente los ojos, devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo a Mouki.

-- ¿Estás... bien? –- preguntó a la chica.

-- Si, gracias a ti –- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-- Me... alegro –- dijo con una sonrisa conteniendo el dolor -– El... sujeto... ya se fue... no pudo... conmigo.

-- Claro que no... eres un soldado de las Z.A.F.T.¿Recuerdas? –- dijo Mouki entre sus lágrimas.

-- Je, sabía que... mis simulacros de... guerra... me servirían... algún día -– dijo Kensuke antes de hacer una mueca de dolor y toser un poco de sangre.

-- ¡KENSUKE! –- gritó aterrada Mouki -- ¡TRAIGAN UN MEDICO! –- gritó en dirección al gimnasio, donde los profesores miraban sin saber que hacer, mientras que Aya corría dentro para conseguir un teléfono celular y pedir una ambulancia.

-- Oye Mouki... -– dijo Kensuke, llamando la atención de la chica –- La... próxima vez que te diga... que no me sigas... no me sigas... ¿De acuerdo?.

-- De acuerdo -– dijo la chica conteniendo el llanto con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, antes de que Kensuke cerrara lentamente los ojos y su cabeza cayera a un costado -- ¿Kensuke?... ¿Kensuke?... **¡KENSUKE!**

Un poco más atrás, Hikari escuchó el desgarrador gritó de Mouki, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, temiendo por la suerte de su amigo.

-- ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?

La Sailor del Trueno dio un salto al escuchar esa conocida voz y con sorpresa vio que detrás de ella estaba su ninja de cabello gris, cargando a una inconsciente Rei Ayanami en su espalda.

-- ¡TOUJI! -– gritó la chica antes de lanzarse a él, estrechándolo en un abrazo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La camioneta se detuvo por unos instantes para recoger a Otto, y luego seguir su camino a la salida trasera de la escuela seguida por la otra Tahoe. Al pasar junto al gimnasio, vieron a una ensangrentada chica llorando desconsolada, con un inerte chico entre sus brazos.

-- ¿Y eso? –- peguntó Sabrina.

-- Supongo que es la ex-novia del entrometido -– dijo Otto con un encogimiento de hombros.

-- Lástima por ella. Tiene muy mal gusto para los chicos –- dijo Sabrina, al ver a su otrora alumno Kensuke Aida acunado entre los brazos de Mouki, que lloraba sus penas a los cuatro vientos.

Las dos camionetas salieron a toda carrera por la salida trasera y se internaron en la calle rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Sabrina tomó un radio y lo acercó a sus labios.

-- Equipo 2, hubo un cambio de planes, vamos para el túnel, estaremos ahí en 7 minutos. Preparen todo para nuestra llegada.

-- Entendido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clintón y Reagan se estaban levantando algo aturdidos producto de la explosión, cuando un conocido deportivo azul se detuvo con un chirrido de neumáticos, seguido de otros diez automóviles negros con más Agentes de Seguridad y dos camiones llenos de guardias armados de NERV, que bloqueaban el ingreso de la policía.

-- ¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS NIÑOS? –- gritó Misato bajando de su automóvil con un arma en la mano, seguida de Kaji.

-- Unos sujetos armados se los llevaron en dos Chevrolets Tahoe negras –- dijo Reagan poniéndose de pie y recargando su arma –- Solo alcanzamos a salvar a Ayanami. El chico Touji debe haberla llevado al gimnasio.

-- Lo sentimos Mayor, pero nos tomaron por sorpresa –- se excusó Clinton -- Eran profesionales, diría que militares. Al parecer eran dirigidos por Sabrina Legrand, la profesora de inglés de Ikari.

-- Esa perra... –- masculló Kaji entre dientes.

-- Ustedes quédense aquí, aseguren el área y establezcan un perímetro en torno al gimnasio –- dijo Misato a seis Agentes de Seguridad y los guardias de NERV –- Los demás vengan conmigo. Tenemos que detener esas camionetas... y ustedes quédense aquí, ya han hecho suficiente por hoy –- dijo a Clinton y Reagan

El deportivo azul salió hecho una bala, seguido por siete automóviles de Seguridad, mientras los demás comenzaban a asegurar la zona. Por sobre ellos los helicópteros y VTOL pasaban a toda velocidad rumbo a la ciudad para seguir a las Tahoe que llevaban a los pilotos EVA.

Clinton y Reagan estaban de pie, impotentes ya sin sus chaquetas, que se chamuscaron con la explosión y sus camisas desarregladas, dejando ver el agujero de bala a la altura del corazón, que detuvo el chaleco antibalas que cada uno llevaba debajo y era en parte visible, por el cuello abierto de sus camisas. Ambos hombres notaron las miradas de reproche y burla de sus compañeros. Se vieron entre ellos y asintieron.

Subieron a uno de los automóviles negros, y se fueron detrás del grupo, pese a las protestas y amenazas de sus compañeros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más adelante, Misato seguía a toda carrera a las dos Tahoe negras, guiada por los VTOL y helicópteros que seguían a las camionetas desde el aire.

-- "Van hacia el norte de la cuidad. Acaban de pasar junto a los Laboratorios Nobel" -– dijo uno de los pilotos de los VTOL por la radio.

-- Entendido. Unidades 1, 2 y 3 esos malditos van por la calle Nakayima en dirección al parque central. Ciérrenles el paso al parque y a la calle Miura. Unidades 4 y 5, las camionetas irán directo hacia ustedes, no las dejen pasar –- dijo Misato por radio a las fuerzas que desplegó en la ciudad –- No se llevarán a mis niños –- dijo entre dientes pisando a fondo el acelerador.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Los VTOL y los helicópteros están sobre nosotros.

-- Tranquilízate Otto –- dijo Sabrina, sentada junto al conductor -– Mientras tengamos a un piloto EVA en la camioneta, no pueden disparar contra nosotros –- dijo señalando al dormido Shinji que estaba junto a él.

-- Estamos por llegar al parque y hay una barricada allá adelante –- dijo el que conducía.

-- Esta gente de NERV es tan predecible -– dijo Sabrina con burla sacando un control remoto -– Pusieron las barricadas justo donde pensé que lo harían –- dijo apretando un botón.

Las unidades que Misato desplegó frente al parque y en la calle Miura volaron por los aires gracias a los potentes explosivos que habían bajo la calle y que dejaron unos inmensos cráteres desde donde subía una columna de humo.

-- Pasa por la acera –- dijo Sabrina al conductor, que pasó por la acera, junto a los pedazos de los que alguna vez fueron parte del cuerpo armado de NERV.

Las dos camionetas negras se internaron por el gran parque central de Tokio-3 seguidas aún por los helicópteros y VTOL que los iluminaban con sus potentes focos, mientras las camionetas hacían su recorrido por los senderos que de día eran ocupados por personas, perdiéndose de vez en cuando por la gran cantidad de árboles y arbustos del parqué.

-- Ahora que ya no tienen fuerzas en tierra para detenernos, es solo cosa de tiempo para que esos pájaros disparen para cortarnos el paso –- dijo Otto.

-- No si les disparamos primero –- dijo Sabrina y tomó el radio –- Atención Retaguardia. Es hora de bajar a esos pájaros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato miraba atónita los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fueron seres humanos, desparramados por todas partes. Se obligó a controlar sus nauseas y a seguir adelante rumbo al parque.

-- Estos tipos no son aficionados. Planearon todo con demasiada precisión. Están prediciendo todas nuestras acciones -– dio Kaji.

-- Sean quienes sean, no podemos dejar que se llevan a Shinji y a Asuka –- dijo Misato, conduciendo por el parque -– A todas las naves en el área, córtenles el paso a esas camionetas por cualquier medio que sea necesario, pero no les disparen directamente, hay dos Pilotos EVA dentro de ellas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Tenemos luz verde -– dijo el piloto.

-- Vamos por ellos –- dijo su copiloto, y el helicóptero descendió un poco más para cortarles el paso, cuando los hombres vieron algo que llamó su atención.

-- ¿Qué rayos?... parece que se están asomando por el techo de las camionetas.

-- Si, eso parece, y tienen... ¡MIERDA!

Los pilotos del helicóptero vieron aterrados como por la camioneta del frente, una mujer de larga cabellera rubia los apuntaba con un Lanzamisiles STINGER, asomada por una sección del techo de la camioneta, que abrió para permitirle ponerse de pie y apuntar sin problemas.

El misil salió directo hacia ellos y no pudieron eludirlo. El helicóptero voló en mil pedazos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡YAHOOO! –- gritó Sabrina al ver explotar al helicóptero y como un VTOL corría idéntica suerte por el disparo de otro sujeto en la camioneta de atrás –- Recarga –- dijo la mujer con una siniestra sonrisa, pasándole el STINGER a Otto para que lo recargara con otro misil, mientras veía como los demás helicópteros y VTOL se alejaban de ellos para no correr igual suerte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿QUE RAYOS FUE ESO? –- preguntó Misato por el radio, mientras maniobraba por el parque, seguida por siete automóviles de Seguridad de NERV.

-- "Nos están atacando Mayor" –- respondió uno de los pilotos.

-- "Son STINGERS. Repito. Esos malditos nos disparan con STINGERS" –- dijo otro piloto.

-- ¡ALÉJENSE DE AHÍ! –- gritó Kaji por el radio.

-- ¿Qué dices?. No pueden alejarse. Los perderemos –- dijo Misato enojada.

-- ¡Son STINGERS Misato! Una vez que esas cosas te tienen en la mira ya no hay forma de escapar. Si los dejamos ahí, ocuparán a nuestros pájaros como tipo al blanco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina volvió a cargar sobre su hombro el nuevo modelo del Lanzamisiles STINGER, que era más pequeño y mortífero que el anterior modelo. Apuntó a un VTOL que se alejaba y disparó. El misil salió directo al aparato, que pese a su maniobra evasiva no pudo evitar el impacto y voló en mil pedazos. A unos metros de distancia un helicóptero corría la misma suerte por el disparo del tirador de la segunda camioneta.

-- Esos gringos si que saben como hacer lanzamisiles -– comentó la mujer con una sonrisa. Metió el STINGER en la camioneta, volvió a sentarse y tomó la radio –- Retaguardia. Dejen el regalo de despedida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Demonios. Bajaron a dos más –- dijo Misato viendo como otras dos aeronaves volaban en pedazos iluminando la noche.

-- Te lo dije. Una vez que el STINGER te tiene en la mira no hay forma de escapar –- dijo Kaji.

Misato seguía conduciendo por los senderos del parque, que ya estaba llegando a su fin, cuando vio un bulto a mitad del sendero. Misato arrugó el ceño y pensaba pasarlo, pero Kaji se dio cuenta de lo que era en realidad.

-- ¡ESQUÍVALO! -- gritó girando bruscamente el volante del automóvil.

El deportivo azul dio un brusco giro a la derecha por acción de Kaji, justo cuando el paquete hizo una tremenda explosión, que envió al deportivo azul por el aire dando varias vueltas de campana hasta que se detuvo al chocar con el tronco de un árbol. Los automóviles que lo seguían no tuvieron tanta suerte, y tres de ellos fueron reducidos a chatarra mientras que los demás volaron en todas direcciones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clinton y Reagan, que seguían los hechos de la persecución por la radio, sintieron a la distancia como se producía una gran explosión en el parque.

-- Esos tipos si que saben lo que hacen –- comentó Reagan.

-- Es mejor que tú sepas lo que haces. Las demás unidades tomaron otra dirección –- dijo Clinton.

-- Tranquilo. Esos tipos van hacia el norte por en medio del parque. Solo hay un lugar al que pueden dirigirse. El túnel norte que da acceso a la super-carretera a Tokio-2.

-- Si, pero el camino al túnel norte es por ALLÁ –- señaló Clintón a la derecha.

-- Es verdad, pero ese camino da un rodeo muy largo. Sujétate –- dijo Reagan.

-- ¿Que rayos haces? -– preguntó Clintón al ver a Reagan conducir directo a un paseo peatonal lleno de jóvenes, al ser sábado por la noche y al ser ese un lugar con muy buenos locales de diversión nocturna.

-- La distancia más corta entre dos puntos es la línea recta –- respondió Reagan al ingresar al paseo peatonal tocando la bocina.

Los jóvenes huían despavoridos del paso del automóvil negro que pasaba a toda carrera arrasando con todos los puestos ambulantes que se le cruzaban por delante, la decoración del paseo y más de un café al aire libre, lanzando mesas y sillas volando por los aires.

Luego de algunas maniobras dignas de un piloto de rally, el automóvil negro salió de un salto del paseo peatonal y cayó en medio de la carretera, justo cuando dos Chevrolets Tahoe negras salían del parque unos 200 metros adelante y se dirigían a toda carrera al túnel que estaba poco más allá.

-- Te lo dije Clinton. Ahí están –- dijo Reagan, mientras Clintón revisaba su arma -– Oye, ten cuidado, recuerda que Langley y el mocoso están adentro.

-- Tranquilo Reagan. Apuntaré a los neumáticos –- dijo Clinton con una sonrisa.

El automóvil negro aceleró y se acercó a las camionetas mientras que Clinton se asomaba por la ventanilla y apuntaba a los neumáticos de la última camioneta. Disparó, pero no pudo hacer blanco, ya que ambas camionetas zigzagueaban esquivando el tráfico nocturno. De pronto les llegó una ráfaga de ametralladora desde una de las camionetas, que los hizo bajar la velocidad y ocultarse detrás de otro coche. Reagan pisó otra vez el acelerador y se fue nuevamente a la caza de las camionetas, pero un poco más adelante se encontraron con un repentino taco.

--¿Qué rayos? –- preguntó Clinton, cuando Reagan detuvo el automóvil y vieron que las causantes del taco eran las dos Tahoe negras atravesadas en medio de la calle, con las puertas abiertas y nadie en su interior.

Ambos hombres se miraron extrañados, hasta que comprendieron lo que estaba pasando.

-- ¡SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ! –- gritó Clinton.

-- Eso hago -– dijo Reagan poniendo reversa y retrocediendo con un chirrido de neumáticos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afuera del túnel, varios helicópteros y VTOL iluminaban la entrada con sus potentes focos, mientras que otros se dirigían a toda velocidad a la otra salida del túnel para seguir el escape de las dos camionetas. En eso, vieron a un automóvil negro salir en reversa del túnel a todo lo que daba el motor.

-- ¿Qué rayos? -– preguntó un piloto extrañado, entonces...

**¡KABOOOOMM!**

Se produjo una tremenda explosión y un gran estruendo que se escuchó en kilómetros a la redonda, mientras una llamarada de fuego salió del túnel consumiendo todo a su paso, seguida de una nube de humo que cubrió todo el lugar.

_**Continuará...**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Puff, este capítulo si que me salió largo, casi el doble de un capítulo normal, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Finalmente Asuka y Shinji fueron secuestrados por Sabrina y su gente, en medio de un espectacular escape por las calles y el parque de Tokio-3, pese a los desesperados esfuerzos de Misato y de Clinton y Reagan, que no estaban muertos como todos creían, y es que mala hierba nunca muere, jejeje.

El mencionado "Laboratorio Nobel" es un guiño a Fantastic-Man, que me está proponiendo para el premio Nobel por este Fic, y la calle "Miura" es un pequeño homenaje para "Aika Miura" una linda japonesa que se sacó unas hermosas fotografías disfrazada de Rei Ayanami.

Lo de Kensuke merece un comentario aparte.

Este chico siempre ha sido el más incomprendido, desafortunado y peor tratado de los tres chiflados (hasta Touji es tratado mejor) por lo que quise reivindicarlo de alguna forma, y no encontré nada mejor que haciéndolo partícipe lo que más deseaba en su vida. Una aventura con mucha acción y balas al por mayor, al más puro estilo de Bruce Willis en la primera DIE HARD. (Gracias FOX, tú me diste la inspiración)

Como vieron, Kensuke se jugó el pellejo por los corredores de la escuela, pero hacerlo solo no tenía gracia, por lo que decidí agregarle a Mouki, lo que le dio un ingrediente extra de tensión a la situación, y por medio de la cual, Kensuke descubrió la real crueldad del combate y el verdadero significado del valor, al estar dispuesto a morir por la persona que amaba.

Como ya es la costumbre ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Oogamoi Souma: **Un Millón de gracias por tus Reviews. Es agradable saber que esta historia sigue sumando adeptos. Lo de Shinji Hentai haciendo tonto a Gendo fue único, y aún faltan cosas por ver con ese hijo de su madre, a medias con su padre. Un Gran saludo.

**Cristhian: **Gracias por tu Review. Intentaré seguir asípara seguir dándoles algo de diversión los sábados por la mañana. Un saludo.

**Prometheus: **Y aquí estamos un nuevo sábado para satisfacer tu curiosidad. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Por la mujer de mis sueños. No he tenido mucho tiempo para seguir con ella, pero ya voy a la mitad del siguiente capítulo, espero poder subirlo a más tardar a fin de mes.

**YankeelandiA:** Tantas lunas sin saber de ti, jeje. Veo que te asustaste por lo de Clinton y Reagan, pero descuida, que aún tienen cuerda para rato, esos dos van a seguir haciendo de las suyas hasta el final del fic. Por lo que preguntas de Asuka, bueno, cuando la pelirroja termine su aventura con los dos Shinjis se verá que pasa con su ahora declarada rival. Un saludo.

**Carlos20dgm:** Gracias por tus cometarios y apoyo, espero éste capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

1. ¿Estudias Diseño Gráfico? Es una linda carrera, te felicito.

2. Sabrina estaba pensada de esa forma desde el principio. Sigue leyendo ya que dentro de poco se sabrá en verdad quien es esta mujer, que es un verdadero lobo con piel de oveja.

3. La mala yerba nunca muere jajajajaja... Clinton y Reagan tendrán mucho que decir de aquí en adelante.

4. No te lo voy a decir, así que sigue leyendo.

5. Una posibilidad más para el final, mira que tengo varios finales distintos y aún no me decido por ninguno.

6. No puedo contarte eso o te estropearía el fic... sigue leyendo, es más divertido así, y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Fantastic-Man:** Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero no creo que califique para el Premio Nobel. Por cierto. ¿Sabias que el señor Nobel fue el que inventó la DINAMITA¿Curioso verdad? Por lo de venderle los derechos de mi Fic a GAINAX, en una de esas lo pienso y me voy a Japón a presentarles la idea, y de paso me compro una muñeca de REI AYANAMI tamaño natural... creo que he visto demasiado EVA.

El toda oficina del mundo hay un CANITROT, es un hecho científicamente comprobado... eso me recuerda el otro día que llegué tarde a trabajar porque me pasé directo desde la fiesta y... bueno, eso no viene al caso, pero fue un hecho real, y es algo común si trabajas en imprenta ¿Por qué será? Creo que lo conversaré con los maestros prensistas cuando vayamos a tomar unas copas... o sea hoy, jajaja, lo dicho, trabajar en imprenta es peligroso, el promedio de Canitrots por imprenta es bastante alto, y esa no esa no es broma, jajajaja...

Shinji y Asuka la van a ver negra en algunos pasajes de su aventura. Es sabido que las situaciones límite estimulan el deseo sexual, veremos que pasa con esos dos, y si Asuka le da la pasada al Shinji Hentai, o si este la encuentra volando bajo y se le sube encima, todo es cosa de tiempo, ya veremos.

P.D: "El Hijo del Amor" lo estoy leyendo. Está interesante, pero algo lento.

Tal como dices, Rei es una chica especial y misteriosa, por lo que no puede llegar y caer a la cama así como así. Ella es especial en todo sentido y hay que tratarla de forma diferente que a otras chicas (como Asuka) Rei no es una chica para pasar el rato, es una chica para algo serio y así es como quiero que aparezca en este fic. Aún no decido si Rei se que queda con Shinji, pero si lo hace, tendré en cuenta lo que planteas. Y lo del disfraz, bien, las ideas de Fox eran MUY tentadoras, pero me incliné por Alita, ya que las dos tenían algunas cosas en común pese a ser de mundos y realidades distintas.

No es que menosprecie la música de hoy, es solo que la música de los 80s me gusta, eso es todo. Por la música de la fiesta, bien, pienso que se ajustaba muy bien a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

El Requetecontra pedido trío Ritsuko / Shinji / Maya llegará a su debido tiempo, paciencia señores. Por la cura de Shinji... bien, sigue leyendo y por el Cospley, mi idea nunca fue hacer algo triple X, como dices, Shinji pudo conocer mejor a las chicas gracias a eso, sobre todo a Rei, esa era la idea.

Tal como dices, el calenturiento Shinji Hentai cayó en las redes de Sabrina Legrand, que se está comenzando a mostrarse como realmente es, y te aseguro que tiene muchas sorpresas aún, como la que dieron Clinton y Reagan, bueno, no era tan sorpresa, después de todo, mala yerba nunca muere.

P.D.1: Es una muy buena idea. Deberían tomarla enserio ya que ese sería un buen Fic, eso sí, si lo saben desarrollar, ya que Rei es un personaje muy complejo, más que ninguno en EVA. No sabes los dolores de cabeza que me da cada vez la hago aparecer en algo sentimental con Shinji.

P.D.2: Genial tus fics. "Dos caras tiene la luna" está cada vez mejor. Sigue así.

**El Santo Pegaso:** Me alegra saber que la historia sigue gustando aunque ya va para los 50 CAPITULOS, espero no llegar a los 100, pero ya falta cada vez menos para el final. ¿Dices que Sabrina es perversa? Espera a ver lo que hace luego, mira que ese adjetivo le queda chico. Un abrazo también para ti.

**Takato:** Gracias por tu apoyo, y creo que con este capítulo se respondió tu duda sobre porque Shinji y Asuka y no Rei. Esto no es así porque para esta parte hay mayor movilidad con Asuka que con Rei. ¿Te imaginas a Rei como la chica de turno de James Bond?... no resulta, pero si la cambias por Asuka... cambia la cosa. Eso no quiere decir que Shinji sea un James Bond, creo que una mezcla bizarra entre James Bond, Van Disel, Indiana Jones y un adicto al sexo andaría más cerca de lo que es el Shinji Hentai en esta parte de la historia. Un saludo.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Y eso que esto está recién empezando, jajaja...

**Azt1264:** Tranquilo, que a Gendo no lo he olvidado, de hecho, tiene una parte importante en todo este enredo.

**FOX:** Un millón de gracias por tu entusiasta apoyo, muchas gracias amigo, y en cuanto a lo otro... lo siento pero no puedo casarme contigo, es que me gustan las mujeres y además ya tengo a mi Rei Ayanami de carne y hueso, y es bastante celosa así que ten cuidado, jajajaja...

Lo de vender mi fic a la GAINAX lo voy a tener que pesar, no eres el primero que me lo sugiere. Por la tarde con Rei, era una parte que deseaba poder escribir, por eso le di la mitad del capítulo, además que le quería dejar algo en que pensar a Shinji antes de su aventura con Asuka. Por la ropa de Rei, en realidad me inspiré en la que usó MAYA NATSUME cuando fue a los bolos con todo su Club de Artes Marciales en el capítulo 5 de TENJOU TENGE. Si no has vistos esta serie, te la recomiendo, es muy buena. En cuanto a Sabrina, si te sorprendí, me doy por satisfecho.

P.D.1: No estaban muertos, andaban de parranda, jajajaja...

P.D.2: DJ Rika tardó en caer porque había que buscar el lugar adecuado.

P.D.3: Como son de imitación, la Casull y la Jakal desgraciadamente se quedan fuera y usaré el listado que me pasaste. Sobre eso, te mando un mail con una consulta muy complicada que aún no puedo resolver del todo, espero que con tu experiencia me saques de esté problema, que ya me está urgiendo.

P.D.4: He estado ocupado, pero ya liberándome un poco. Sobre tu Fic, LO ESPERO CON ANSIAS.

P.D.5: No sé si felicitar a Kensukes Master o darle el pésame... sin ofender.

P.D.6: Como ya le comenté a Fantastic-Man, es una idea genial, deben trabajarla, tienen una muy buena idea entre manos.

También un gran saludo y agradecimiento** Fero-Ang (¿estás vivo amigo?), Okashiru-Okanami, Richard,** **Sr. Anónimo, Kira-Kun, Athrun, Verito S, Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Himperion, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi y Ayumi9 **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic. Si deje a alguien afuera no es mi intención, solo háganmelo saber y lo menciono.

Nos leemos el próximo sábado.


	49. Chapter 49

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo XLIX: "CONSECUENCIAS DE UN SECUESTRO"**

Afuera del túnel, varios helicópteros y VTOL iluminaban la entrada con sus potentes focos, mientras que otros se dirigían a toda velocidad a la otra salida del túnel para seguir el escape de las dos camionetas. En eso, vieron a un automóvil negro salir en reversa del túnel a todo lo que daba el motor.

-- ¿Qué rayos? -– preguntó un piloto extrañado, entonces...

**¡KABOOOOMM!**

Se produjo una tremenda explosión y un gran estruendo que se escuchó en kilómetros a la redonda, mientras una llamarada de fuego salió del túnel consumiendo todo a su paso, seguida de una nube de humo que cubrió todo el lugar.

-- ¡PARECE EL FIN DEL MUNDO! -– dijo uno de los pilotos maniobrando furiosamente para mantener la estabilidad de su helicóptero, que era zarandeado como una hoja en una ventolera por la turbulencia que produjo la explosión.

-- ¿Qué demonios pasó? –- preguntó otro piloto.

-- El túnel voló, repito, el túnel voló en pedazos -– dijo otro piloto.

Los helicópteros y los VTOL siguieron volando alrededor del túnel hasta que el humo se disipó y dejó al descubierto la realidad de los daños.

-- ¡Por todos los cielos! –- exclamó uno de los pilotos VTOL -– Atención central. Esto es peor de lo que imaginamos. El túnel colapsó, repito. ¡EL TUNEL COLAPSÓ!

-- "¿Que hay de la otra salida?. ¿Qué pasó con las camionetas?. ¿Alcanzaron a pasar?" -– se escuchó la preocupada voz del Comandante Fuyutsuki por la radio.

-- Negativo central, las camionetas no salieron del túnel –- llegó la respuesta de otro piloto -– Las camionetas estaban dentro cuando el túnel hizo explosión.

-- "¡DEMONIOS!" -- fue la respuesta del Comandante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un destartalado deportivo azul salió del parque y se detuvo a poco andar, de él bajó Misato, con un corte en su frente que sangraba por su cara, obligándole a cerrar un ojo, mientras acunaba su roto brazo derecho contra su vientre. Kaji bajó del lado del conductor, también con la cara ensangrentada, un corte sobre una ceja, un par de dientes menos y respirando con dolor, lo que él atribuía a un par de costillas rotas.

-- ...no... Shinji... Asuka... -- dijo Misato, cayendo de rodillas al ver todo el sector carbonizado producto de la explosión, y el túnel totalmente colapsado.

-- Misato, tranquilízate, quizás ellos... -- Kaji no pudo terminar lo que decía porque un ruido los hizo voltear a ambos.

Con una fuerte patada, la puerta del chamuscado y casi irreconocible automóvil salió volando de su lugar para caer un poco más allá. Poco después, de entre los fierros retorcidos y humeantes apreció un ensangrentado, humeante y chamuscado Clinton, al que le siguió Reagan, en un estado similar. Ambos hombres estaban con la ropa hecha jirones, y se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre la calle.

-- ¿Clinton... Reagan? –- preguntó una sorprendida Misato, ya que les ordenó quedarse en la escuela.

-- No... estaban en el túnel –- dijo Reagan entre jadeos.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Misato.

-- Ikari y Langley... no estaban el túnel... cuando explotó... -– dijo Reagan antes de desmayarse.

-- ¿QUÉ DICES? -– preguntó Misato yendo donde el hombre, pero ya había perdido la conciencia.

-- Seguimos a las camionetas –- dijo Clinton, que era atendido por Kaji -– Las... alcanzamos en el túnel... estaban vacías. Después... todo el lugar voló en pedazos... pero los chicos no estaban... se los llevaron... la explosión... es una distrac... ción... –- dijo antes de perder el sentido.

Misato y Kaji miraron a los inconscientes hombres y luego se miraron entre ellos.

-- Si lo que dicen es verdad... -– comenzó Kaji.

-- Ese túnel debe tener otra salida -– completó Misato con renovadas esperanzas. Se puso de pie y corrió hasta su destartalado automóvil para hablar por la radio, aguantando lo mejor que podía el dolor de su cuerpo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domingo, 0700 horas / Base Aérea de la ONU, a las afueras de Tokio-3.

Dos Humvees y un camión con el emblema de la ONU se estacionaron frente al edificio principal. Del primer Humvee bajó una mujer de rubia cabellera amarrada en un conservador moño, vestida con tenida de combate y exhibiendo los galones de Comandante en los hombros. Avanzó escoltada por dos soldados, e ingresó al edifico. Poco después estaba frente a la oficina del Coronel a cargo de la base.

-- ¡Adelante! –- dijo una voz desde adentro, permitiendo que la mujer ingresara a la oficina.

-- Comandante OConnor reportándose, Señor –- dijo la mujer saludando en forma marcial.

-- Descanse Comandante –- dijo el Coronel –- Dígame¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-- Señor -– dijo la mujer, tendiéndole una carpeta.

El hombre abrió la carpeta y estudió los papeles que contenía con detenimiento antes de mirar a la mujer con rostro huraño.

-- ¿Está bromeando Comandante?. Esto es una soberana estupidez -– dijo el hombre molesto, tirando los papeles sobre el escritorio.

-- No es una broma Coronel. Los papeles están en regla. Puede revisarlos.

-- Ya los revisé Comandante –- dijo molesto, antes de recargarse en el respaldo de su asiento y tomar otra vez los papeles -- ¿Se da cuenta de lo que me está solicitando Comandante?

-- Estoy consciente señor. Y es de vital importancia que llegue con esa carga a Australia en el transcurso de esta tarde, señor.

-- ¿Es que ya no tienen suficientes armas en Australia? –- cuestionó el hombre, estudiando otra vez los papeles –- Las fuerzas de Australia se han aprovechado del revuelo que hay por la cumbre de la ONU en Nueva Sydney para acapararse de material –- se quejó el hombre.

El Coronel no estaba particularmente deseoso de facilitarle a esa Comandante lo que solicitaba, pero las ordenes venían desde el alto mando y con la firma del General Suterland en persona. Uno de los mandamases más poderosos del mundo. No era conveniente cuestionar una orden de ese hombre.

-- Bien, no estoy particularmente feliz por aprobar esto pero... haré los arreglos para que les preparen un transporte para usted y su carga.

Como el hombre seguía mirando los papeles que tenia en las manos, nunca se percató de la sonrisa perversa de la mujer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Gigantesco C-5 Galaxy estaba con su nariz levantada, dejando ver su inmenso compartimiento de carga, donde personal de tierra de la base, estaba metiendo un helicóptero BLACK HAWK. Todo ante la atenta mirada de una rubia, que estaba de brazos cruzados, parada frente al gigantesco avión.

Estaban en eso cuando un humvee se estacionó cerca de la mujer y bajó un soldado con galones de sargento, cargando un bolso en la espalda y un par de grandes maletas. Caminó hasta la mujer y se detuvo delante de ella.

-- Sargento Dallas reportándose, señor –- dijo saludando en forma marcial.

-- Descanse sargento –- dijo la mujer con una media sonrisa –- Te ves bien Fox. Parece que la vida en el mediterráneo te ha sentado de maravillas –- dijo divertida.

-- Bueno, tengo derecho a darme un gusto de vez en cuando –- dijo Fox con una sonrisa.

-- Por lo visto la mafia paga bien –- comentó la mujer.

-- No podía ser de otra forma. Los saqué de la prehistoria. Computaricé sus operaciones, incrementé sus ganancias y aumenté su seguridad. Ese trabajo no vale 10 dólares.

Sabrina desvió la vista hasta un hangar, desde donde un camión especial sacaba con mucho cuidado un inmenso barril de metal, con las letras UN pintadas a un costado. Todo, ante la atenta mirada de los técnicos y personal del avión, que tenían la delicada tarea de asegurar la poderosa Mina N2, una vez que estuviera dentro del avión.

-- ¿Es esa? –- preguntó Fox, mirando la Mina N2, como un niño apunto de jugar con juguete nuevo.

-- Si –- respondió Sabrina sin apartar la vista de la Mina N2 -- ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-- Con los ojos cerrados -– respondió Fox con una sonrisa.

-- Excelente –- dijo Sabrina, ampliando su sonrisa.

-- Escuché que tuvieron algunos problemas anoche –- comentó Fox en forma distraída.

La sonrisa de Sabrina desapareció de su rostro, mientras que estrechó la mirada detrás de sus anteojos al recordar la noche anterior, cuando perdió a la Primera Elegida.

Fox dio un paso atrás. Conocía demasiado bien a la rubia como para saber que no era prudente ahondar en el tema. Hacerla enojar era una muy mala idea. El último que lo hizo terminó con un corte en la garganta de oreja a oreja y la lengua colgando como corbata.

-- Bien, será mejor que vaya a integrarme a tus niños exploradores –- dijo Fox antes de saludar en forma marcial –- Permiso para retirarme, Señor.

La mujer respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y vio como el hombre se alejaba cargando su bolso y sus dos maletas.

Sabrina siguió supervisando la carga de la Mina N2, luego de lo cual entraron dos camiones y tres humvees, aparte del grupo de soldados que iban con la mujer, que para entonces ya había firmado todos los permisos y dejado listo el papeleo necesario antes de poder dejar la base, y Japón.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, se les dio el permiso de despegue, y el gigantesco C-5 Galaxy inició el largo carreteo por la pista antes de poder levantar vuelo y emprender rumbo hacia Australia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuartel General de NERV, 0800 horas / Sala de Juntas.

Un furioso Gendo Ikari estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, fulminando con la miraba a una incómoda Misato, que tenía unas vendas en su cabeza, algunas venditas en el rostro y su brazo derecho en cabestrillo, enyesado hasta más arriba del codo. Junto a ella estaba un maltratado Kaji, con un parche sobre su ceja derecha, vendas en su cabeza, y un soporte especial en el torso, que mantenía su espalda recta y protegía sus rotas costillas. Al llevar esa especie de armadura bajo la ropa, lo hacia verse más grande y cuadrado de lo que era, cosa que tenía algo de gracia.

Frente a Misato y Kaji, estaban una preocupada Ritsuko y un serio Comandante Fuyutsuki.

-- Mayor Katsuragi –- dijo Fuyutsuki para hacer que la mujer comenzara a hablar.

-- Si señor -– dijo Misato poniéndose de pie, ordenando sus ideas antes de comenzar a relatar paso a paso los hechos de la noche anterior, hasta el momento de la explosión que colapsó el túnel.

-- ¿Qué le hizo suponer que la explosión fue una distracción? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki.

-- Los Agentes Clinton y Reagan siguieron la persecución desde la ciudad, por lo que no fueron detenidos por la explosión del parque. Ellos alcanzaron a las camionetas en el túnel, pero las encontraron vacías, supusieron lo que iba a pasar y alcanzaron a salir del túnel antes de que este explotara. Ellos me informaron sobre eso.

-- ¿Qué pasó luego? –- insistió Fuyutsuki.

-- Luego de contactar con la central, Makoto Hyuga utilizó a MAGGIE para obtener los planos del túnel. Descubrimos que había un túnel de servicio que estaba en desuso desde que se terminó el túnel principal y que tenía una salida a 4 Kilómetros del lugar de la explosión. Cuando llegamos lo encontramos vacío, pero había huellas recientes de neumáticos para vehículos de todo terreno. Rastreamos el área pero no encontramos rastros de ellos, ni nadie que los hubiera visto.

-- ¿Cómo supieron que había un "Grupo de Secuestradores" en la escuela, si los dos agentes que custodiaban a Shinji fueron puestos fuera de combate? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki.

-- Kensuke Aida, compañero de Shinji, advirtió algo sospechoso en un grupo de tres "Pilotos Valkiria". Al parecer vio que uno de ellos escondía un arma en un bolso que cargaba y además los vio seguir a Rei y Asuka fuera del gimnasio. Touji Suzuhara fue hasta donde estaban Clinton y Reagan mientras que Hikari Hokari avisaba a un profesor para llamar a la policía.

-- ¿Ese chicos Aida es el que está en el hospital? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki.

-- Si señor –- dijo Misato con cierto pesar.

-- ¿Cuál es su estado? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki a Ritsuko, que revisó unos informes médicos antes de responder.

–- Tiene dos impactos de bala en la espalda, uno de ellos comprometió órganos vitales, además presenta heridas de diversa gravedad producidas por numerosas esquirlas y un fuerte trauma acústico que le reventó los tímpanos. Está conectado a un ventilador artificial y su pronóstico no es muy alentador.

Misato y Kaji sintieron que se les revolvía el estómago al saber la condición del chico. Ritsuko revisó sus papeles antes de continuar.

-- Además de Aida, tenemos a una chica llamada Mouki Saiki, que presenta numerosas heridas en brazos, manos y piernas, producidas con cristales, que van desde rasguños a cortes profundos. Las heridas más delicadas están en su pierna izquierda, que necesitó varias puntadas y en su mano derecha, que tenía un profundo corte que llegó hasta el hueso, atravesando toda su palma y alcanzando su dedo meñique. Necesitará rehabilitación, pero según el último parte médico, recuperará el 100 de movilidad de su mano derecha.

-- ¿Cómo fue que esos chicos quedaron en ese estado? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki mirando a Misato.

-- Bueno, según la información que recabamos, Kensuke siguió a esos hombres a la escuela. Su intención al parecer era tratar de retrasarlos para darle tiempo a Clinton y Reagan de hacer algo, pero al parecer fue descubierto. La chica Mouki al parecer fue siguiendo a Kensuke y también terminó envuelta en el tiroteo –- dijo Misato

Fuyutsuki negó con la cabeza.

-- Misato, dijiste que esos sujetos siguieron a Rei y Asuka fuera del gimnasio. ¿Por qué ellas dejaron el gimnasio en primer lugar? –- preguntó Ritsuko.

-- Bien, por lo que sabemos... fueron a buscar a Shinji -- dijo Misato.

-- ¿Buscarlo?. ¿Es que Shinji no estaba en el gimnasio? –- inquirió Fuyutsuki.

-- Según los testigos, Shinji estaba con Sabrina Legrand, su profesora de Inglés. Según las declaraciones de los jóvenes, ella le pidió a Shinji que la acompañara a hacer una ronda por la escuela. De hecho, la realizaron, ya que un par de parejas que se escaparon para los edificios de la escuela, afirman que la profesora Legrand los mandó de regreso al gimnasio, y que era escoltada por un chico disfrazado de "Alucard", que era el disfraz que usaba Shinji esa noche.

Misato hizo una pausa antes de continuar, ya que ahora venía la parte más complicada.

-- Lo importante de eso es que... según Clinton y Reagan, esta mujer Legrand parecía ser la líder del grupo de secuestradores.

-- ¿La profesora? -– preguntó Fututsyki incrédulo.

-- Eso es lo que les pareció a los Agentes en el momento que se inició el tiroteo en la entrada de la escuela, momento en que el chico Touji logró recuperar a Rei. También tenemos reportes de los pilotos de Helicópteros y VTOL que participaron en la persecución de anoche, que dicen que una mujer de larga cabellera rubia era una de las personas que disparaba con los STINGERS que bajaron a cuatro de nuestras naves -– concluyó Misato.

-- Si eso es cierto, entonces esta mujer estuvo infiltrada en la escuela interactuando y conociendo los movimientos y actividades de nuestros pilotos. Lo que es peor aún ¿Quién nos dice que sea solo ella? Puede que hayan más personas infiltradas en alguna parte –- comentó un preocupado Fuyutsuki.

-- Ya tengo Agentes investigando a todo el personal de la escuela, además de todas las personas que hayan tenido contacto con los pilotos los últimos meses -– dijo Misato.

-- ¿Qué hay sobre los cuerpos de los secuestradores? –- preguntó Ritsuko.

-- Ya tenemos el resultado de las huellas digitales –- dijo Misato, tendiéndole una carpeta a cada uno –- Nuestros secuestradores son Adolf Kluge, Ralf Stankoft y Hans Kruger. Los tres pertenecían a la **Militaerischer Abschirmdienst**, "Servicio de Seguridad Militar" de Alemania, y según el informe, los tres murieron hace 2 años en un accidente de helicóptero a las afueras de Maguncia.

-- ¿Muertos? –- preguntó Ritsuko.

-- Así es. Según el gobierno Alemán, estos 3 oficiales murieron en ese accidente y sus cuerpos fueron enterrados con honores militares –- dijo Misato.

-- Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba –- dijo Fuyutsuki, tirando la carpeta sobre la mesa –- Nos estamos viendo las caras con verdaderos profesionales. El secuestro de nuestros pilotos fue preparado hasta el último detalle. Toda esa carrera por Tokio-3 camino al túnel estaba preparada de antemano. El que hayamos podido eliminar a tres de sus hombres y conservar a la Primera Elegida no fue más que un golpe de suerte –- se quejó el hombre.

-- En realidad eliminamos a dos de sus hombres señor –- dijo Misato, atrayendo la atención de todos –- Clinton y Reagan eliminaron a dos de ellos. El tercero murió de un tiro en la cabeza a corta distancia. Si me lo preguntan, diría que lo ejecutaron.

-- ¿Por qué matarían a uno de los suyos? –- preguntó Ritsuko incrédula.

-- Tal vez cometió un error -– comentó Kaji.

Se produjo un momento de silencio luego de esa sugerencia de Kaji, que en el fondo, no dejaba de ser una buena posibilidad.

-- Mayor Katsuragi.

La voz del comandante supremo de NERV resonó en la habitación, y Misato tragó con dificultad.

-- Hasta ahora me ha presentado hechos, pero ninguna solución –- dijo Gendo en forma cortante –- Lo único cierto aquí es que hemos pedido a dos de nuestros pilotos por su completa incompetencia, y la de los efectivos que estaban bajo sus ordenes.

-- Señor yo...

-- ¡Aún no termino Mayor! –- la cortó Gendo –- Ahora mismo tengo un centenar de periodistas apostados a las afueras del Geo-Frente informando en directo sobre lo que pasó anoche, y en especial sobre su paseo por el parque, fuera de las llamadas telefónicas de todos los jefes militares de la ONU pidiendo una explicación oficial sobre este incidente –- Gendo miró con fiereza a Misato antes de continuar -– Mayor Katsuragi, está relevada de su puesto hasta nuevo aviso, y con prohibición de dejar Tokio-3 hasta que se determine su responsabilidad en este asunto. Sobre esos dos Agentes que estaban bajo su mando, están oficialmente dados de baja, y serán arrestados una vez dejen el hospital.

-- Pero señor...

-- Es todo Mayor. Retírese.

-- Señor yo...

-- ¡Retírese Mayor o haré que la arresten! –- ladró Gendo.

Misato tuvo que tragarse su enojo, sabía que si reclamaba solo conseguiría otra visita a los calabozos, así que se levantó y dejó la habitación sin decir nada.

-- ¿Quién estará a cargo de la investigación, Comandante? –- cuestionó Kaji.

-- El Agente Bush está a cargo de ahora en adelante -– respondió Gendo –- Kaji, también puedes retirarte. Te había asignado una misión y aún sigue en pie.

Kaji miró un momento a Gendo, que estaba en su clásica Posición Gendo M.R. Ergonometricamente Perfecta, y estaba seguro que había una sonrisa detrás de sus enguantadas manos. Lo estaba dejando fuera intencionalmente, ya que era obvio suponer que él podría filtrarle algo a Misato.

-- Como ordene, Comandante -– dijo Kaji, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la salida.

El hombre de la coleta y barba descuidada se alejó por el corredor a la siga de Misato. Si el viejo quería jugar así, entonces le seguiría el juego. Lo que el viejo no sabía, es que sus sabuesos se toparían con un muro infranqueable llamado "Sabrina Legrand"

También era cierto que Bush era un gran Agente, el mejor de todos y era más que probable que descubriera el amorío de los dos Shinjis con la rubia, pero no descubriría la verdadera identidad de la Legrand hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. En cambio él... sonrió travieso mientras seguía su camino.

Mientras Kaji se alejaba por un corredor, en la Sala de Juntas se seguía debatiendo sobre el secuestro de los pilotos.

–- Doctora Ritsuko. ¿Cuál es el estado de Rei? –- preguntó Gendo.

-- Se encuentra en perfecto estado señor. Aún está dormida por efecto del sedante que le aplicaron, pero despertará en unas horas. Lo que me preocupa es que aún no contamos con el nombre de ningún un nuevo Elegido, y en nuestra situación es algo fundamental. Querámoslo o no, tenemos que considerar la posibilidad de que no podamos recuperar a Shinji o Asuka -– dijo Ritsuko con el estómago revuelto, ya que sexo aparte, le había cogido cariño a Shinji, y el chico había pasado de ser un amante ocasional a un amigo con ventajas.

-- Estoy conciente de eso doctora, pero mientras Marduck no entregue el nombre del siguiente Elegido, tendremos que arreglárnoslas con Rei –- dijo Gendo.

-- Esperemos que ningún Angel decida atacarnos ahora o estaríamos en verdaderos problemas. Eso, sin contar con la ONU –- comentó Fuyutsuki.

-- Es verdad –- concordó Gendo -- Esto no pudo haber ocurrido en un peor momento. La Cumbre del Consejo de Seguridad la ONU, será dentro de dos días en Australia, y uno de los puntos a tratar es el presupuesto para las actividades de NERV. Ese grupo de burócratas hace tiempo que está deseoso por cortarnos el presupuesto y sacarnos del juego. Esta oportunidad no la dejarán pasar.

-- Es probable que vuelvan a insistir con el proyecto "YetAlone" que se está poniendo en marcha otra vez –- comentó Fuyutsuki.

-- Nos encargamos de eso una vez. Podemos hacerlo de nuevo -– dijo Gendo fríamente -– Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer, es esperar la llamada de los secuestradores.

-- ¿Llamada? -– preguntó Ritsuko.

-- Esa mujer y sus hombres no se tomaron tantas molestias para llevarse a nuestros pilotos por nada. Llamaran para hacernos saber sus demandas, eso es seguro, y...

Fuyutsuki fue cortado por una llamada telefónica. De mala gana tomo el auricular y luego de un par de palabras colgó y miró a Gendo con seriedad.

-- Me acaban de informar que el Mayor Steve Mason amenaza con poner una queja formal al Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU, si no es recibido de inmediato por usted, para ponerse al tanto sobre los sucesos de anoche y las medidas que se están tomando.

Gendo estrechó los ojos detrás de sus anteojos. Tenía a Mason aguardando hace más de dos horas para esa conversación, y si fuera por él, lo dejaría esperando todo el día, pero no era conveniente buscarse más problemas con la ONU.

-- Doctora, puede retirarse -– dijo Gendo mirando a la mujer, y luego miró a su antiguo maestro –- Fuyutsuki, has pasar a Mason –- dijo preparando mentalmente las mentiras que le diría al Agregado Militar de la ONU en NERV.

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Aquí estamos otra vez, luego de dos semanas de estar perdido por el camino de la vida. Pero he vuelto con energías renovadas para esta, la penúltima parte de este larguísimo fic, que poco a poco se acerca su final.

El presente capítulo, como se habrán dado cuenta, es como un capítulo de transición, por lo que estuvo algo lento, pero dejó entrever algunas cosas para ir desenredando la madeja y descubrir que está pasando en realidad. También incluí un personaje nuevo apodado "FOX", que es como una especie de "Giro sin Tornillos". También como se habrán dado cuenta, Shinji y Asuka volvieron a estar ausentes, pero pronto reaparecerán para dar inicio a la parte más movida.

Desde ya los dejo invitados para leer el siguiente capítulo, que resolverá la interrogante que debe estar en la mente de todos ustedes¿Quién es Sabrina Legrand?

(-) Por si no lo recuerdan el Jet Alone es ese robot propulsado por un reactor nuclear y controlado a control remoto, que apareció en el capítulo 7.

Como ya es la costumbre ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Death Masck: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Siempre es un agrado seguir sumando adeptos para este Fic, que parece cuento de nunca acabar, pero que dentro de poco entrará en tierra derecha. Solo espero no llegar a los 80 capítulos, mira que este fic tiene la mala costumbre de alargarse demasiado, por lo que estoy aumentando el largo de los capítulos para compensar eso.

El Shinji Alfeñique y el Shinji Hentai la tienen bien difícil de ahora en adelante, y tendrán que arreglárselas solos por un tiempo, bueno, solos no están, ya que hay una pelirroja que está con ellos, pero no sé si podría considerarse ayuda o no. Sobre con quien se queda Shinji, pues aunque parezca reiterativo, aún no me decido por ninguno de los finales que tengo (de hecho, hace poco me sugirieron otro) Sobre tu opinión de Rei, es respetable, pero en fondo no es una mala chica, ni una muñeca. Con el amigo CronCruac tuvimos una interesante conversación referente a eso, y el tema da para mucho más.

Por Clinton y Reagan, esos dos tendrán una participación más activa de ahora en adelante. Y no eres el primero que manifiesta su desagrado por lo que pasó hace dos capítulos con esos dos, pero descuida, habrá Clinton y Reagan para rato. Por los S.E.A.L. descuida que más adelante reaparecerán. Un saludo.

**M-Chan: **Por supuesto que seguiré. Gracias por el Review.

**Fantastic-Man: **Yo no estaba criticando al señor Nobel por su invento, solo era un comentario a modo de cultura general. En todo caso Sofocles tiene razón, está en uno como emplear los avances de la tecnología. Ahí tienes el caso de los alemanes en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que estaban interesados en la "Cohetería" únicamente para poder lanzar sus bombas a mayor distancia (V-1 y V-2) pero gracias a esos adelantos, después de la guerra se pudo llevar un hombre al espacio y después a la luna.

Por lo presentarme al Premio Nacional de Literatura tampoco creo que sea factible, eso es puro "Pituto", pero lo de ser guionista de películas de acción no es tan mala idea, de hecho me gusto mucho la idea, en una de esas, quién sabe... y si conociera a Aika Miura e hiciera buenas migas con ella, le prendería una vela a cada santo que encuentre, y por supuesto que te la presentaría, pero recuerda, YO LA VI PRIMERO, jajajaja.

Al parecer te gustó la reivindicación de Kensuke. Un pequeño homenaje para ese incomprendido. Otros que también hicieron de las suyas son Clinton y Reagan, que van a participar activamente en lo que se viene. Los SEAL también aparecerán, hombre, hasta el Agente Bush va a aparecer, así que imagina como se viene la cosa.

Tal como dices, Sabrina al final resultó ser una perra, y eso que recién está mostrando las garras. Sobre tus demás preguntas, tranquilo que se responderán dentro de poco. Ese idea de un grupo de neonazis que quieren resucitar a Hitler, es el argumento de la tercera parte de Spriggan, así que no lo puedo ocupar. Y como dije, Shinji no será una especie de James Bond, será una mezcla bizarra entre James Bond, Indiana Jones, Vin Disel y un adicto al sexo. Y a Rei jamás la podría de Moneypenny, pero tampoco le queda el papel de chica Bond.

No creo que llegue a los 100 capítulos (espero) pero trataré de seguir en la misma línea, como te conté en un mail, encontré mi fuente de inspiración para seguir el mismo camino. Nos leemos.

**Oogami Souma:** Como comenté un tiempo atrás, este fic comenzó como una broma que no iba a pasar de eso, una broma, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que tenía entre manos, me decidí por hacer un Shinji que no fuera tan patético y nacieron los Shinjis de Versión Hentai, Fiesta, Pelea y Berserker (Esta última aparecerá dentro de poco) Con ellos me estoy sacando las ganas de ver a Shinji en actitud más de hombre, que es lo que muchos queríamos. Gracias por los saludos.

**FOX:** ¿Así que tu Ayamani también es media celosa, jejeje ¿Acaso anda alguna Asuka rondándote? Por lo de Kensukes, que te puedo decir, tienes que aprender a convivir él, después de todo es parte de la familia.

Nuevamente gracias por tu entusiasta apoyo para este humilde Fic. Esa frace de Vin Disel en una de esas la ocupo, mira que está bien buena. Por la ropa de Rei, hombre, que error, me que equivoqué de hermana, me refería a Aya, no a Maya Natsume... en todo caso las dos están buenas así que no creo que importe mucho.

P.D.1: Lo dicho. Mala hierba nunca muere.

P.D.2: Gracias por tu ayuda, y por supuesto que puedes mandarme más información.

P.D.3: Kensuke se merecía una reivindicación, a ver como le va, mira que quedó más muerto que vivo.

P.D.4: Gracias

P.D.5: Estamos esperando ansiosos a ver que pasa, mira que tu Fic promete. Un saludo.

**El Santo Pegaso:** Gracias por el apoyo. Por lo visto el capítulo gustó mucho, y eso que de gracioso no tuvo nada, pero desbordó de acción, y creo que eso compensó. Kensuke mostró que no solo es un fanático Militar, sino que también se la puede. Tus preguntas serán respondidas dentro de poco, sigue leyendo. Un Abrazo para ti también.

**Ultimate Spider:** Si te sorprendí y te atrapé en la historia, me doy por satisfecho. Lo de que Kensuke, como dije, fue una pequeña reivindicación para este menospreciado chico que en casi todos los fics sale perdiendo. Por las sugerencias, no te preocupes, como ya he dicho, tengo la historia definida, pero de vez en cuando me han hecho algunas buenas sugerencias que han resultado en cosas interesantes, como una seguidilla de estornudos unos capítulos atrás. Kaji va a tener su cuota de participación en lo que sigue, pero mayormente serán Shinji y Asuka. Un gran saludo y gracias por el poyo.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Al perecer estas muy entusiasmado con la historia. Me alegra saberlo, eso quiere decir que no soy tan malo en esto de los Fanfics. La sugerencia de las armas no es mala, pero desgraciadamente no es posible, ya que la historia está montada de otra forma. En todo caso no creo que el Shinji Hentai hubiera podido disparar una Casull Modificada y una Jakal al mismo tiempo, una en cada mano. Recuerda que ambas son de 13 mm y que además son muy grandes y pesadas. Con la patada que pegan al disparar, le hubieran dislocado los hombros a Shinji y eso no nos conviene que pase. Un saludo y gracias por el apoyo.

**Himperion:** Tranquilo, que Shinji tendrá su propia versión de Alexander Anderson detrás de él, pero será mucho más linda, lo que no quiere decir que no será tan sanguinaria como Anderson. Es increíble el arrastre que ha tendido el Agente Bush, y eso que solo lo he nombrado un par de veces. En todo caso pronto entrará en acción, y estoy considerando seriamente darle algo más de participación... quien sabe, en una de esas se roba la película.

**Takato:** Me alegra que hayas entendido mis motivos para elegir a Asuka en ves de Rei para esta parte, pero, es que es verdad. Una Rei al lado de un James Bond, no junta ni pega. Por lo del Agente Bush, tranquilo que ya va a parecer, y como dije, estoy considerando seriamente darle un papel más activo, ya que son mucho los que lo piden a gritos.

También un gran saludo y agradecimiento** Fero-Ang, Okashiru-Okanami, Richard,** **Sr. Anónimo, Kira-Kun, Athrun, Verito S, Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Himperion, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic. Si deje a alguien afuera no es mi intención, solo háganmelo saber y lo menciono.

Nos leemos el próximo sábado


	50. Chapter 50

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo L: "DESTINO: AUSTRALIA**" 

En la bodega del gigantesco C-5 Galaxy, la tripulación de bodega del avión estaba amordazada y amarrada, vigilados por un par de soldados junto a los humvees. Más atrás, Sabrina, que ya se había soltado su larga cabellera rubia, estaba preparándose para subir a la cabina del avión con unos hombres, mientras que Fox sacaba unos extraños aparatos de las maletas que había cargado.

-- ¿Qué es eso? –- preguntó Sabrina.

-- Lo que me habías pedido –- respondió Fox, colocando los cuatro aparatos sobre unas cajas –- Tienen que colocar uno adelante, uno atrás y uno a cada lado del avión. Lo demás lo haré yo desde la cabina.

-- Ya escucharon, coloquen esas cosas en su lugar –- ordenó Sabrina a dos de sus hombres, luego de lo cual subió a la cabina del avión junto con otro grupo.

En la cabina del C-5 Galaxy habían un piloto, un copiloto y un operador de radio. Los tres hombres estaban atentos a sus labores cuando la puerta de la cabina se abrió repentinamente y apareció la Comandante que estaba a cargo de la misión. El trío quedó sorprendido al ver a la mujer con el cabello suelto. Sabían que era hermosa, pero así se vería "Devastadoramente Hermosa", además esos anteojos le daban un aire intelectual que aumentaba su encanto. Tan atentos estaban a la belleza de la rubia, que ninguno reparó en la Desert Eagle que llevaba en la mano derecha.

**¡BANG!**

Los sesos del operador de radio se esparcieron por la cabina y sobre el copiloto de avión.

-- Un solo movimiento en falso y serán los siguientes –- dijo Sabrina fríamente apuntando a los pilotos con su arma.

Desde la puerta dos soldados los apuntaban con fusiles M4, y les hacían señas para que dejaran la cabina. Los pilotos no tuvieron más opción que obedecer y salir de la cabina sin oponer resistencia, luego de lo cual sacaron al ya muerto operador de radio.

Dos de los soldados de Sabrina tomaron el lugar de los pilotos, mientras que Fox comenzaba a desmontar un panel de instrumentos para conectar lo que parecía un sofisticado notebook, pero totalmente modificado por Fox para aumentar su capacidad y funcionamiento.

-- ¿Cómo confundirás al radar? -– preguntó Sabrina, mirando por sobre el hombro de Fox.

-- ¿Sabes por qué los aviones Stealth son invisibles al radar? –- preguntó Fox, mientras tecleaba el Notebook y en la pantalla aparecía un corte esquemático lateral y superior del avión.

-- Porque sus diseños reducen el rebote de la señal de radar, además los materiales con los que están construidos atrapan la señal de radar y no le permiten regresar a la fuente -– respondió Sabrina sin entender a donde iba con eso.

-- Exacto. El radar emite una señal que al rebotar contra un objeto, regresa a su punto de origen indicando la posición y tamaño del objeto en cuestión. Los aviones con tecnología Stealth, atrapan esa señal para que no regrese a la fuente y parezca que no están ahí. Y eso es exactamente lo que haremos. Atrapar la señal del radar para que no puedan vernos.

-- Eso es imposible –- dijo uno de los pilotos.

-- Es verdad. Este no es un F-117 o un B-2, es un C-5 Galaxy, uno de los aviones más grandes del mundo –- dijo el otro.

-- Hombres de poca fe –- dijo Fox con tono resignado meneando negativamente la cabeza, mientras tecleaba su terminal –- Para su conocimiento, los dispositivos que sus camaradas colocaron por el avión, emiten una señal que recorre toda la estructura del avión creando un campo magnético sobre el fuselaje, que a su vez creará un vació alrededor de nosotros que atrapará la señal del radar. Como esta no regresará a su fuente, el radar no nos verá y seremos... "Invisibles".

-- ¿Realmente puedes hacer eso? -– preguntó Sabrina incrédula.

-- Míralo por ti misma –- dijo Fox, señalando la pantalla del notebook, que decía "LOAD STEALTH CONFIGURATION". Fox sonrió afectadamente y apretó "Enter".

Se escuchó un zumbido por todo el avión, seguido de una leve vibración que preocupó a los pilotos, pero Fox los calmó diciendo que era normal. Sabrina vio que en el monitor del notebook ahora aparecía "LOADING STEALTH CONFIGURATION" hasta que cambió a "STEALTH CONFIGURATION READY"

-- Fíjate en esto –- dijo Fox a la mujer, tecleando en el notebook haciendo aparecer una pequeña pantalla de radar –- Esto es exactamente lo que están viendo en estos momentos en la torre de control del aeropuerto de Tokio-2, y este de aquí somos nosotros –- dijo, señalando el vuelo 260 -- Bien, ahora nos ven, y ahora no nos ven –- dijo con una sonrisa, iniciando la "STEALTH CONFIGURATION".

La vibración del avión se detuvo y el zumbido disminuyó en intensidad hasta ser bajo y casi imperceptible. En la pantalla de radar el vuelo 260 desapareció sin dejar rastros. Sabrina sonrió y encendió otro habano antes de hablar.

-- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Fox. Te pedí un dispositivo para confundir el radar y en cambio nos transformaste en un avión Stealth.

-- Bueno, no por nada soy en mejor –- dijo Fox con falsa modestia.

-– Ustedes, cambien de curso y monitoreen las transmisiones de radio. Si pasa algo fuera de lo estipulado llaméenme de inmediato –- dijo Sabrina a los pilotos, luego dio la vuelta y se encaminó hasta la salida de la cabina –- Vamos Fox. Hay una Mina N2 esperando por ti allá abajo.

Sabrina y Fox bajaron hasta la inmensa bodega del avión y fueron hasta donde estaba la Mina N2.

-- ¿Estás seguro que esa cosa cabrá en un camión? –- preguntó Sabrina.

-- Muy seguro. Una vez que le quite la cubierta externa, la desmonte de la estructura de soporte y remueva algunas partes sin mayor utilidad, ya no se verá tan aparatosa. Cabrá en la parte trasera de un camión sin problemas.

-- Excelente –- dijo Sabrina con los brazos cruzados y el habano en la boca.

-- ¿Y que hay de Jaques? –- preguntó Fox.

-- Está en Nueva Sidney con el otro equipo preparando todo para los fuegos artificiales y vigilándolo a "EL" por si quiere pasarse de listo.

-- Como de costumbre no confías en nadie.

-- En este trabajo no puedes darte ese lujo, eso lo deberías saber mejor que nadie –- dijo Sabrina con una sonrisa burlesca y un tono de voz que no le gustó mucho a Fox, pero tuvo que guardarse su enojo –- Bien. Comienza con tu trabajo. Esto debe estar listo para cuando lleguemos.

Sabrina dio media vuelta y se encaminó a uno de los camiones que estaban más adelante. Estaba apunto de subir a la parte trasera de uno cuando uno de sus hombres la llamó.

-- ¿Qué pasa? –- preguntó la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

-- ¿Qué hacemos con los pilotos y la tripulación del avión? -– preguntó el hombre, señalando a los amarrados y amordazados hombres, que eran custodiados por 3 hombre armados.

-- Láncenlos al mar -– respondió Sabrina en forma despectiva y se dio la vuelta para subir al camión, pero se detuvo a medio camino y miró hacia atrás –- Y no olviden abrirles el estómago para que no floten.

El hombre sonrió en forma maniática antes de asentir y encaminarse al grupo sacando un enorme cuchillo de supervivencia. (como el Rambo, para el que no lo sepa) Sabrina se subió a la parte trasera del camión, donde otro hombre vigilaba a los dos inconscientes Pilotos EVA, que estaban amarradas en el piso del camión.

-- ¿Cómo siguen nuestros jovencitos? –- preguntó Sabrina, ya arriba del camión.

-- Aún dormidos. Tienen para unas horas más antes de despertar –- respondió el hombre.

-- Bien, puedes retirarte, yo los cuidaré.

El hombre asintió, bajó de la parte trasera del camión y fue hasta donde estaban los demás, que preparaban al grupo de desdichados hombres que pasarían a ser comida de peces.

Sabrina se sentó en una de las bancas laterales y miró a Shinji dormido a sus pies, se agachó y le apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente.

-- Descansa mientras puedas... SEAL –- dijo con cierta burla, antes de recargarse atrás y cerrar los ojos disfrutando del habano. Escuchó el agónico grito de uno de los tripulantes del avión cuando le abrían el estómago antes de ser lanzado al mar. Sonrió para si y le dio otra calada al habano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato y Kaji llegaron al hospital para enterarse del estado de los chicos. Al hablar con el médico, confirmaron que el estado de Kensuke, era tal y como dijo Ritsuko. El chico estaba en coma y conectado a un ventilador mecánico. Según el médico, los próximos días serían cruciales. Si Kensuke lograba resistir, entonces habían buenas posibilidades de que se recuperara.

Mouki por el contrario, se encontraba mejor. Pese a presentar numerosos cortes en el cuerpo, ninguno era de gravedad, salvo uno en una pierna que requería algo de cuidado y el de su mano derecha, que requeriría de rehabilitación para devolverle la movilidad.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron por el pasillo los padres de Kensuke. Misato en ese momento no estaba de ánimo para enfrentarlos, así que Kaji se quedó conversando con ellos.

Aprovechando el momento, Misato se encaminó al cuarto de Kensuke para ver al chico. Se acercó lentamente, como no queriendo ver lo que sabía encontraría en ese cuarto y se asomó la habitación. Kensuke estaba conectado a una serie de aparatos que monitoreaban su condición y otros que lo mantenían con vida. Se sintió mareada al ver al chico lleno de vendas, mangueras, cables y un tubo saliendo de su boca. Negó con la cabeza. Lo que hizo Kensuke fue una estupidez, pero lo había hecho para ayudar a Rei y Asuka, y eso hablaba bien de él.

Misato se dio la vuelta para retirarse y se percató que un poco más allá, estaba una decaída chica de ahora clara cabellera semi-ondulada, sentada en uno de los sillones de una pequeña sala de estar. Mouki llevaba una pijama a lunares y una chaleca amarilla sobre ella. Como llevaba la chaleca algo remangada se notaban las vendas en sus brazos y su mano derecha, que tenía un soporte para mantenerla rígida, y cubierta de vendas dejando ver solo la punta de sus dedos. También tenia vendas en la cabeza, cuello y parches en la cara. Su pierna izquierda estaba estirada y algo rígida, por lo que Misato dedujo que esa era la pierna con el corte profundo que mencionaron Ritsuko y el médico.

Se acercó a la chica y se sentó junto a ella, pero Mouki ni lo notó. Al verla de cerca se dio cuenta que la chica tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, por lo que dedujo que había estado llorando.

-- Moiku... Mouki -– llamó Misato poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

Mouki notó recién a Misato y la saludó con una sonrisa forzada.

-- ¿Qué haces sola aquí afuera? Deberías estar en tu habitación –- preguntó Misato.

-- ...me sentía asfixiada en ese cuarto. Además no estoy sola. Aya está conmigo, pero acaba de bajar a la cafetería por algo de comer.

-- Entiendo. ¿Y tus padres?

-- Estuvieron toda la noche conmigo. Se fueron hace poco, pero regresarán en unas horas.

-- Entiendo...

Misato miró a la chica un momento sin saber que decir, hasta que vio una lágrima salir de sus ojos.

-- Mouki...

-- Fue mi culpa.

-- ¿Qué?

-- Fue mi culpa... Kensuke está así por mi culpa...

-- ¿Por qué dices eso? –- peguntó Misato, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-- Kensuke me dijo que no lo siguiera... que era peligroso... pero yo... pero yo...

Misato vio como la chica luchaba por no llorar y como finalmente perdía la pelea. La estrechó en un abrazo con su brazo bueno, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a la chica y la dejó desahogarse contra su pecho.

-- No es tu culpa Mouki. No debes torturarte así.

-- ¡CLARO QUE ES MI CULPA! –- gritó la chica alterada, soltándose de Misato –- Si yo le hubiera hecho caso y no lo hubiera seguido, Kensuke no estaría en coma en esa habitación y...

El llanto traicionó a la chica otra vez y no pudo continuar. Misato la miró con pena y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-- Mouki... ¿Por qué lo seguiste si él te dijo que no lo hicieras?

-- ...yo... tenía miedo... tenía miedo de que... le pasara algo... -– dijo Mouki entre llanto.

-- ¿Te preocupas mucho por él, verdad? –- preguntó Misato, a lo que Mouki respondió asintiendo con la cabeza -– Kensuke también se preocupa mucho por ti. De lo contrario no se habría enfrentado a un hombre armado para defenderte, aún sabiendo que se jugaría la vida. Debes ser muy importante para él, si estuvo dispuesto a tanto por protegerte.

Mouki levantó la cabeza y miró a Misato sonrojada. Dándose cuenta de lo que implicaban las palabras de la mujer.

-- ...yo...

-- Por supuesto. El también debe ser muy importante para ti, si pese a saber que era peligroso, fuiste tras él para ver que no le pasara nada malo.

El sonrojo de Mouki subió otro nivel.

-- No te preocupes –- dijo Misato con una sonrisa -- Conozco a Kensuke desde antes que tú, y te aseguro que se necesita mucho más que esto para acabar con él. Ya verás como se recupera y en unos días estará aburriéndonos con una de sus cátedras sobre armas o cosas por el estilo. Ahora levanta el ánimo. A Kensuke no le gustaría verte así.

Mouki asintió con una débil sonrisa y se limpió las lágrimas con las vendas de su mano izquierda.

-- Y otra cosa –- dijo Misato llamando la atención de Mouki -– Cuando Kensuke despierte... dile lo que sientes por él. Esa es la mejor medicina que podrían darle.

-- ... si, se lo diré –- dijo Mouki un poco más calmada, y algo sonrojada.

Al poco rato apareció Aya y entre las dos convencieron a Mouki de irse a su cuarto, no sin antes darle una última mirada a un inconsciente Kensuke.

Luego de despedirse de las chicas, Misato se encaminó a la otra habitación que debía visitar, y que estaba custodiada por un hombre de traje negro, que se cuadró cuando Misato se paró frente a él.

-- Voy a pasar un momento –- dijo Misato.

-- Lo siento Mayor, pero no han autorizado las visitas.

-- Solo será un par de minutos –- dijo Misato.

-- Lo siento Mayor, pero...

-- No voy a ayudarlos a escapar por la venta. Solo quiero saber como están –- dijo Misato molesta y le lanzó su arma al Agente -- Aquí tienes mi arma, pasaré un par de minutos y dejaré la puerta abierta. ¿Esta bien? –- dijo casi en un gruñido.

Misato no esperó una respuesta, solo abrió la puerta de par en par y entró a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, encontrando a unos maltratados Clinton y Reagan, con vendas en la cabeza, brazos, cuello, y algunos parches en la cara.

-- ¡Señor! -– dijeron ambos sentándose en la cama y apagando la televisión que estaban viendo.

-- No es necesario. Descansen –- dijo Misato caminando hasta la cama de Clinton, tomó el control remoto que estaba junto a la mano del hombre y volvió a encender la televisión poniendo más fuerte el volumen y señalando a la puerta con un movimiento de los ojos, donde el Agente apostado afuera miraba de vez en cuando a la habitación con mala cara.

-- ¿Se encuentra bien Mayor? –- preguntó Reagan con un ojo puesto en la puerta.

-- Si, solo algunos golpes y con un brazo roto –- dijo Misato, levantando levemente su brazo en cabestrillo -- ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-- Con algunas contusiones, cortes y unas quemaduras superficiales por la explosión, pero nada de mayor gravedad. Nos darán de alta en unos días –- dijo Clinton.

-- Me alegra escuchar que no están tan mal como creí.Es buenosaber que podrán salir pronto de aquí-– comentó Misato con una sonrisa y comenzó a cambiar distraídamente los canales del televisor hasta detenerse en una película que se veía interesante.

Ambos hombre, que no eran tan tontos como podía parecer (no por nada eran de Seguridad de NERV) se dieron cuenta de que ese no era un comentario inocente. Misato les estaba insinuando sutilmente que les tenía una misión y quería saber si podían afrontarla en su estado actual, a lo que solo cabía una respuesta posible. Reagan afirmó con una casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza.

-- ¿Por qué tenemos un guardia, Mayor? –- preguntó Clinton, conteniendo una sonrisa al saber que su superior aún confiaba en ellos.

-- Han pasado algunas cosas desde que perdieron la conciencia -– respondió Misato, caminando entre las camas de los hombres y dejando el control remoto sobre la cómoda que estaba entre las camas.

-- ¿Los pilotos? –- preguntó Clinton, intuyendo el motivo de su perro guardián y de para donde iba su futura misión.

-- Se los llevaron –- respondió Misato con una mirada seria –- Los sacaron por un túnel de servicio. Hasta ahora no hemos podido dar con ellos -- Misato miró a los hombres con seriedad antes de continuar -- El Comandante Ikari me relevó de mi puesto y puso al Agente Bush a cargo de la investigación. A ustedes los dio de baja y dio orden de arrestarlos apenas los den de alta –- dijo en voz baja.

-- Ya es hora Mayor –- dijo el Agente que custodiaba la puerta, entrando a la habitación y cerciorándose de que la mujer no intentara pasarle nada a los hombres.

Misato asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de ambos Agentes y salió de la habitación seguida del Agente que cerró la puerta tras de si.

Reagan estiró la mano hacia la cómoda, tomó el control remoto, cambió un par de canales, dejó el control sobre su cama y leyó disimuladamente el pequeño papelito que escondía en su mano, y que Misato dejó diestramente bajo el control remoto al ponerlo en la cómoda. Sonrió mientras arrugaba el papelito.

-- Al caer la noche –- susurró a Clinton, que esbozó una sonrisa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El bote de pesca estaba mar adentro frente al Golfo de Carpentaria. La tripulación estaba tan concentrada en sus labores que no se percató de un sonido que iba en aumento, hasta que un estruendo los hizo levantar la cabeza y ver un enorme avión pasando sobre ellos.

-- ¿Vieron eso? -– preguntó uno.

-- Impresionante. Es un verdadero monstruo. ¿Cómo rayos puede mantenerse en el aire?

-- Ni idea, pero iba bastante bajo.

-- ¿Hay aeropuertos por aquí?

-- No que yo sepa. Lo único que hay en esa dirección es terreno salvaje –- dijo el capitán del bote, mirando el avión alejarse a la distancia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que supo es que estaba tirada en el suelo y que tenía un dolor de cabeza que la estaba matando, lo siguiente fue que estaba amarada... ¿amarrada?.

-- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? –- regañó la pelirroja comenzando a forcejear para tratar de liberarse.

-- Cálmate Asuka. Si sigues forcejeando solo conseguirás lastimarte.

Asuka se detuvo y se giró para ver a sus espaldas, donde estaba Shinji sentado en el suelo amarrado igual que ella y evidentemente enojado.

-- ¿Baka Shinji?. ¿Qué rayos está pasando?. ¿Por qué estamos amarrados?. ¿Y dónde estamos?

-- Pregúntale a Sir Integral -– dijo Shinji con fastidio, cosa que sorprendió a Asuka, ya que esa no era la actitud normal de Shinji. En eso Asuka reparó en la profesora Legrand, sentada en una banca fumando un habano.

-- ¿Profesora Legrand?... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?. ¿Por qué estamos amarrados?... ¿Y porque viste de militar? -– preguntó la pelirroja, pero la mujer solo sonrió en forma burlesca.

-- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Asuka? -– preguntó Shinji más calmado.

-- Bueno... la chica maravilla y yo fuimos a buscarte porque temíamos que se te saliera el Shinji Hentai y... -– Asuka abrió los ojos desorbitados al recordar lo que pasó.

Dos sujetos vestidos como pilotos de avión o algo por el estilo, las detuvieron a ella y a Rei, para luego lanzarlas bruscamente al suelo mientras las sujetaban con fuerza, para que otro sujeto les inyectara algo en el cuello, luego de eso... nada. Asuka miró a Shinji sin atreverse a hablar, pero ya imaginando lo que había pasado.

-- Si. Nos secuestraron –- dijo Shinji, confirmando las sospechas de la pelirroja.

-- ¿Secuestrados?... pero... ¿Y a la profesora a Legrand también la secuestraron?

-- ¿Acaso está amarrada? –- preguntó Shinji con renovado fastidio.

Asuka notó recién en ese momento que la mujer no estaba amarrada y que además seguía mirándola con una sonrisa burlesca.

-- Veo que el sedante te dejó más lenta de lo que eres normalmente -– comentó la mujer.

-- ¿CÓMO DICE? –- gruñó Asuka.

-- Tan temperamental como siempre –- dijo Sabrina con burla.

Asuka iba a responderle pero se detuvo a último momento para ordenar sus ideas. Primero, ella y Rei son puestas a dormir por unos tipos extraños y lo siguiente que sabe es que fue secuestrada. Segundo. Shinji estaba con la profesora Legrand y terminó tan secuestrado como ella, pero la profesora estaba sentada tranquilamente frente a ellos mirándolos con burla. Entonces ella...

-- Ya veo. Esta perra es una de los secues...

Asuka no terminó lo que decía, ya que un fuerte golpe en la boca la mando de espaldas al suelo. Shinji intentó hacer algo, pero se encontró con el cañón de una Desert Eagle justo entre los ojos.

Cuando Asuka logró quedar sentada otra vez, tenía un hilo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de los labios y vio a su profesora apuntando con un arma a Shinji, mientras la observaba a ella con desprecio pintado en el rostro.

-- ¿Así que eres una chica ruda eeh? –- dijo Sabrina y lanzó a Shinji al fondo del camión antes de agarrar a Asuka del cabello y arrastrarla a la parte trasera del camión y hacerla sacar la cabeza para afuera –- ¿Ves ese grupo de soldados que está ahí¿Los ves? –- dijo Sabrina con el rostro junto al de la pelirroja, mientras le meneaba la cabeza jalándole el cabello.

-- ...si, los veo... los veo... –- dijo Asuka entre dientes aguantando el dolor de su cuero cabelludo.

-- Bien, pues míralos bien, porque si vuelves a faltarme el respeto, haré que ese grupo de soldados te coja por turnos una y otra vez hasta que el semen se te escurra por las orejas. ¿Te quedó claro... Asuka-Chan?

Asuka estaba tan aterrada imaginando lo que la mujer le acabada de describir, que no pudo encontrar su voz y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Lo siguiente que supo es que fue lanzada hacia atrás y terminó aterrizando pesadamente junto a Shinji.

-- ¿Asuka?. ¿Asuka, estás bien? -– preguntó Shinji a la chica y luego miró con furia a la rubia -– No tenías que hacer eso Sabrina.

-- Primero que nada, a mí nadie me falta el respeto, **¡NADIE!** Y segundo... -– dijo acercándose hasta quedar frente a Shinji y agachándose hasta poner una rodilla en el suelo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla -- No pienses que porque hubo algo entre nosotros recibirás un trato especial. La Sabrina que conociste ya no existe. No lo olvides.

Asuka, pese a estar aún aterrada por la amenaza de la rubia que alguna vez llamó profesora, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por lo que acababa de escuchar. La mujer dijo que hubo algo entre ella y Shinji... ¿Acaso eso era posible? Hubiera querido preguntar algo pero en ese momento uno de los soldados se asomó dentro del camión y llamó a la rubia.

-- ¿Qué pasa? –- casi gruñó Sabrina.

-- Aterrizaremos en unos minutos -– respondió Otto.

-- ¿Cómo va Fox con la Mina N2? –- preguntó Sabrina levantándose.

-- Ya terminó de desmontarla de la estructura de soporte. Pero dice que no es recomendable subirla a un camión antes de aterrizar. Dijo que tiene que desmontar-no-sé-que-cosa y que quedará demasiado inestable. Ahora la está asegurando para el aterrizaje con algunos de los muchachos.

-- Excelente –- dijo Sabrina encaminándose hasta donde estaba Otto para bajar del camión, pero antes miró a los dos pilotos –- Otto, lleva a nuestros jovencitos al helicóptero, me iré con ellos apenas aterricemos. Véndales los ojos para que no vean el camino... y ponle un bozal a la pelirroja –- finalizó con una sonrisa antes de bajar del camión.

Demás está decir que Asuka la miró enojada, pero Sabrina la ignoró.

Shinji y Asuka fueron lanzados sin ninguna diplomacia dentro del Black Hawk, les vendaron los ojos, y para fastidio de Asuka, le pusieron cinta adhesiva en la boca.

El gigantesco avión aterrizó en una pista previamente preparada en medio de lo que parecía ninguna parte. El Black Hawk fue sacado por la parte trasera del avión y poco después emprendía el vuelo alejándose hacia su destino. En el avión, Fox terminó de desmontar la Mina N2 antes de meterla en un camión con ayuda de algunos hombres, mientras que el resto estaba afuera cubriendo el gigantesco avión con mayas de camuflaje para que no pudiera ser visto desde el aire. Una hora después una caravana de tres humvees y dos camiones se adentró en el salvaje e indómito terreno australiano con el mismo rumbo que antes había tomando el helicóptero.

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Primero que nada quiero darles mil disculpas. Sé que anuncié que en este capítulo revelaría la identidad de Sabrina, pero mi mala costumbre de alargar la historia con tanto detalle terminó por correr esa parte para el siguiente capítulo. También la cantidad de capítulos ha bajado, ya que normalmente subía 2 por semana, pero esta parte de la historia es bastante complicada y prefiero hacerlo con calma para entregar una buena historia y no algo hecho a la rápida. Y otra cosa que también me ha retrasado con este fic, es La Mujer de Mis Sueños 2, de la que ya voy a subir el capítulo 2, así estén atentos a esa actualización.

Pasando al capítulo en cuestión. Los acontecimientos siguen su curso y las fichas se están moviendo poco a poco para dar comienzo al juego y ver que es lo están tramando realmente Sabrina y los suyos.

En el siguiente capítulo, ahora si sabremos quien es en verdad Sabrina Legrand y como bono extra por hacerlos esperar, aparecerá aquel por quien deliran las multitudes, "El Legendario Agente Bush"

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews.

**Prometheus: **Me alegra no haberte decepcionado con la historia. Espero seguir así y que te guste lo que viene. Sobre La Mujer de Mis Sueños 2, ya tengo casi listo el capítulo 2, estoy subiéndolo a el próxima fin de semana o más tardar el lunes o martes..

**Oogami Souma:** ¿Shinji de parranda con los fósiles vivientes de SEELE? Eso si que sería descabellado. Se he escrito más de alguna locura en este fic, pero no creo que llegue a tanto, aunque nunca se sabe. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Himperion:** Espero que la aparición del Legendario Bush no decepcione a nadie. Lo que si está claro es que le voy a dar algo más de protagonismo, por petición de sus admiradores (Y eso que nunca ha aparecido)

**0Shadow0: **¿Eres Kensukess Master? Me contaron que anduviste de Hatake Kakashi. Me hubiera gustado ver eso. Lo del Shinji Berserker, a su tiempo se verá de que va eso. Por Kaji, ya en el próximo capítulo va a dejar ver algo de lo que dices. Un Saludo.

**SiReNa-Cahn: **Me alegra que te esté gustando lo que lees. La idea original era hacer algo entretenido y terminé con una historia que tiene de todo un poco, pero a juzgar por los comentarios tan mal no está quedando. Lo del final de Isuzo fue algo triste, y Shinji la sufrió bastante, y con muchos cargos de conciencia, pero era hora de que sufriera un poco y probara un poco de realidad, que no todo es sexo en esta vida. Sobre el final de esta historia, aun no lo decido, pienso que cuando llegue a esa parte voy a tomar mi decisión final, por ahora me voy a concentrar en escribir para poder terminar de buena forma este Fic, ya que tengo varios proyectos en espera. No creo que llegue a los 100 capítulos, pero es fijo que llego a los 60. Un gran saludo y gracias por el apoyo.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: **Sé que el capítulo quedó medio lento y sin gracia, pero era necesario para establecer algunas cosas, pero la cosa ya va tomando más ritmo. ¿Crees saber para donde van los tiros? Bien, con el tiempo veremos si estabas en lo correcto o no, lo que es yo, no puedo dar detalles para no estropearles lo que sigue. No te preocupes por la extensión del review, que la cantidad no es lo que importa, es el que te tomes el tiempo en dejar el review lo que se agradece, así los que escribimos aquí sabemos si hay alguien que nos lee y si gusta nuestro trabajo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Fantastic-Man:** ¿De donde saqué ese bizarresco numero romano? No tengo idea, pero creo que lo escribí después de ver a la pasada el S.Q.P. de la tarde haciendo zaping en la TV. Como quedé con el cerebro atrofiado unos instantes, escribí puros disparates.

Es cierto, Sabrina es una perra, y una zorra también. Eso queda claro ahora se está mostrando tal cual es, pero no ha caído tan bajo como para trabajar en la Tesorería o los perros de caza del S.I.I. Mira que esos son peor que la Gestapo. No se les va una.

El Hijo de la grandísima puta, Gendo Ikari es eso, un hijo la grandísima puta, que le da lo mismo lo que pase con su hijo. A él solo lo importan su plan, nada más. Ya veremos que hace. Lo del Yet Alone... en el fondo era un robot chanta.

Kensuke quedó peor que Bruce Willis en la primera DIE HARD. Con el tiempo se verá que pasa con él. Sobre el legendario Agente Bush, preparen las pancartas y el confeti, porque finalmente hará acto de presencia.

- FOX no es un homenaje a nuestro Fox. Es un personaje que tiene mucho que decir.

- Sigue leyendo.

- El Shinji de las películas es patético, prefiero un Shinji Berserker asesinando sin razón muajajajajaja...

- Porque esa gente no ha descubierto la verdadera belleza de Rei, una chica que es especial en todos los sentidos y que gracias a ello destaca del resto. Su función es importante en el fic.

- Kaji es Kaji, no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

- ¿SEELE¿Qué es eso¿Se come?

- Serás Filosofo po´

- ¿Por joder?

Gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos.

**El Santo Pegaso:** No los había olvidado, es que necesitaba darme un alto para despejarme y conseguir nuevas ideas. La identidad de Sabrina se las debo, pero valdrá la pena la espera, es algo que ninguno se espera. Bush aparecerá, pero no invadirá Tokio-3, la cosa va para el lado de Australia. Lo de Asuka será fuerte, no se puede esperar menos, y Rei... ya veremos. Y no, no eres tan preguntó, Fantastic-Man te gana lejos, jajajaja...

Un gran abrazo para ti también.

**Shadowhao:** Un nuevo lector. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a las locuras que salen de mi cabeza. Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado y espero no decepcionarte con lo que viene, que ya es el comienzo del fin de esta larga saga de locuras. Nuevamente gracias por tu apoyo y un gran saludo.

**FOX:** Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo. El Fox de esta historia pronto mostrará las garras, mira que no solo es un loco por la electrónica y los inventos. A ver que te parece más adelante. ¿Kensuskess Master de Hatake Kakashi? Hombre, me hubiera gustado ver eso. ¿Y tú de que te disfrazaste? No me digas que fuiste de Alucard, jajaja...

Ya te dejé unos reviews en tu fic y gracias por la información, me servirá mucho.

Un saludo.

También un gran saludo y agradecimiento** Takato, Ultimate Spider, ****Death Masck, M-Chan, Fero-Ang, Okashiru-Okanami, Richard,** **Sr. Anónimo, Kira-Kun, Athrun, Verito S, Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Himperion, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic. Si deje a alguien afuera no es mi intención, solo háganmelo saber y lo menciono.

Nos leemos el próximo sábado.


	51. Chapter 51

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo LI: "¿QUIÉN ES SABRINA LEGRAND?"**

Rei abrió lentamente los ojos. Al lograr enfocar la vista se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de un hospital. Se sentó en la cama y sintió un leve mareo acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-- No te esfuerces Rei. Vuelve a recostarte –- dijo Ritsuko, acercándose a la chica y haciendo que se volviera a acostar en la cama.

-- ¿Doctora Ritsuko?. ¿Qué pasó? –- preguntó Rei, con su tono de voz de siempre.

-- ¿No lo recuerdas? –- preguntó Ritsuko.

Rei no alcanzó a responder, ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un hombre de traje negro de alrededor de unos 40 años, metro ochenta y algo, rostro duro pero de apuestas facciones, con una mirada penetrante y astuta. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, peinado hacia atrás y tenía un cuerpo que se veía fuerte y bien trabajado.

-- Agente Bush. Estaba por llamarlo. Rei acaba de despertar –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- Excelente –- dijo el hombre acercándose hasta estar a un lado de la cama de Rei -- ¿Cómo estás?.

-- Con dolor de cabeza –- respondió Rei, mirando al hombre que era la leyenda viviente de NERV.

-- Es por efecto del sedante. Se te pasará dentro de poco –- dijo Bush con una sonrisa gentil -- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche en la fiesta?

Rei miró al hombre confundida, aún estaba tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Bush le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva –- Tranquila, es normal que estés un poco desorientada. Tal vez esto te ayude a recordar -– dijo Bush, tomando el control remoto de la televisión que estaba hacia el fondo de la habitación y pasó los canales hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Un noticiero que estaba informando sobre el secuestro de los pilotos.

En la televisión se podía ver una reportera presentando su informe desde las afueras de la escuela, que estaba cercada por guardias armados de NERV.

/... en frente donde anoche, pasadas las 12:00 un grupo de hombres armados intentaron secuestrar a los pilotos EVA, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley y Shinji Ikari, este último, hijo del Comandante en Jefe de NERV, Gendo Ikari. Los tres jóvenes se encontraban compartiendo con sus compañeros en una fiesta de disfraces en el gimnasio de la escuela. Lo que ocurrió a continuación aún es confuso, pero según lo que hemos podido reportear, se produjo un tiroteo en el frontis de la escuela, donde fueron abatidos 3 de los secuestradores, además de un confuso incidente en los edificios de la escuela, donde dos alumnos resultaron heridos, uno de ellos con peligro de muerte. Los nombres de los jóvenes se han mantenido en reserva. Según informes de testigos, las fuerzas de NERV lograron repeler a los secuestradores y estos escaparon a la ciudad y por en medio del Parque Central hacia el túnel que da a la supercarretera hacia Tokio-2, luego de lo cual el túnel colapsó producto de una explosión, dejando sepultadas a cerca de 20 personas. Además en el transcurso del escape, la intersección de las calle Nakayima y Miura literalmente voló por los aires junto con un contingente completo de efectivos de NERV que perecieron en forma instantánea, además de 2 VTOL y 2 helicópteros que fueron derribados durante la persecución por el parque.

Según el Comunicado de Prensa Oficial emitido por NERV. Los tres pilotos EVA se encuentran a salvo dentro del Geo-Frente, y en cuanto a los secuestradores, estos murieron a causa de la explosión en el túnel, cuyas causas se están investigando, además... /

Bush apagó la televisión y dejó el control remoto sobre la cómoda junto a la cama de Rei.

-- Como podrás suponer, no todo lo que se dijo ahí es verdad. Ikari y Langley fueron secuestrados y hasta ahora no tenemos pistas de su paradero. Tú corriste con mejor suerte y lograron salvarte, y es por eso que estoy aquí –- dijo Bush mirando a Rei con seriedad -– Necesito que me digas todo lo que recuerdes de esa noche. Cómo te capturaron. Por qué estabas en los edificios de la escuela. Todo lo que recuerdes, por insignificante que parezca.

Rei miró a Ritsuko para confirmar esa petición.

-- Puedes hablar con libertad Rei. El Agente Bush está al tanto de todo, incluso sobre el problema con la personalidad de Shinji –- dijo Ritsuko, a lo que Rei asintió con la cabeza.

Rei procedió a contarle todo, desde que llegaron a la escuela, hasta cuando dos hombres en trajes de pilotos de avión las sujetaron a ella y Asuka contra el suelo, mientras otro les inyectaba algo en el cuello, luego de lo cual, se desvaneció.

-- ¿No hay nada más que recuerdes?. ¿Cualquier cosa? –- insistió Bush.

-- ...si, hay algo -– dijo Rei recordando algo en el último minuto –- Antes de perder la conciencia, uno de esos hombres dijo "No se preocupen chicas, así encontraran más corto el viaje"

Los ojos de Bush parecieron brillar con eso último, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa. Las palabras de Rei confirmaron su suposición. Los pilotos ya no estaban en Japón, solo le faltaba saber cómo y por donde los sacaron, pero ya estaba sobre una buena pista. Cierto avión que hizo un acto de magia y desapareció sin dejar rastro y que la ONU confirmó como un Stealth, cosa que era mentira. No había ningún Stealth de la ONU en Japón estos días ya que todos estaban en Australia.

Bush se retiró poco después dejando a Rei a solas con Ritsuko y esta puso al tanto a Rei de lo que se había perdido, como quien la había rescatado, quienes eran sus dos compañeros de curso heridos y la verdad sobre su profesora de Inglés.

Pese a su seriedad Rei estaba consternada y preocupada. Shinji había sido secuestrado y podía estar en cualquier parte, y lo que era peor, en el estado en que estaba, si alguien lo provocaba, Shinji podía explotar como con esos dos Agentes de Seguridad que mandó al hospital. Se sintió impotente al saber que no podía hacer nada por él, más aún al saber la orden del Comandante Ikari.

Pese a la protesta de Ritsuko, Rei se volvió a vestir con su disfraz de Gally, pero obviando la peluca y fue llevada con un fuerte contingente de seguridad rumbo a NERV, donde estaría confinada hasta que todo esto acabara.

En otro lugar del hospital, un par de enfermeros salían de una habitación y se dirigían a una salida de servicio. En la habitación de donde salieron, habían dos enfermeros inconscientes bien arropados en las camas y en el baño un inconsciente, amarrado, amordazado y requetecontrapateado Agente de Seguridad de NERV.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato bajó de un taxi en un sector no muy recomendable de Tokio-3. Miró en todas direcciones antes de cruzar la calle y meterse por un callejón mal iluminado. Se detuvo a poco andar ante una puerta de metal oxidado con dibujos obscenos. Golpeó un par de veces y abrió un tipo de color.

-- ¿En que puedo ayudarte lindura? –- dijo el hombre con una mirada lasciva.

-- Kaji me envió –- dijo Misato, y la mirada del hombre cambio de inmediato por una más seria.

El hombre se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Misato, cerró la puerta cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores y la llevó por un corredor atestado de cajas de madera. Algunas estaban abiertas y Misato pudo ver cosas de dudosa procedencia, por lo que imaginó que eran de contrabando. No sabía como Kaji llegó a ser amigo de esta gente, pero prefirió no averiguarlo. El hombre se detuvo frente a una puerta a mitad del corredor, la abrió y la hizo pasar.

Era una habitación no muy grande y sin ventanas, con una mesa redonda en el centro rodeada de varias sillas y una luz en el techo sobre la mesa. Olía a tabaco y whisky barato. Era evidente que ese lugar era usado para partidas de pocker donde las apuestas eran elevadas y peligrosas.

-- ¿Te siguieron? -– preguntó Kaji, sentado, junto a Clinton y Reagan.

-- Los perdí en el distrito comercial. Y ustedes. ¿Tuvieron problemas?

-- Ninguno –- respondió Reagan.

-- Bien. ¿Mason aún no llega? -– preguntó Misato.

-- Aún no. Fue por una persona –- dijo Kaji.

Misato no alcanzó a preguntar quien era esa persona, ya que la puerta se volvió a abrir y entraron el Mayor James Mason acompañado de la doctora Ritsuko Akagi.

-- ¿Qué significa esto Kaji?. Pensé que estaríamos solo nosotros -– preguntó Misato alterada, mirando con desconfianza a Ritsuko.

-- Tranquila Misato. Ritsuko está aquí para ayudar –- dijo Kaji.

-- De Mason lo entiendo, pero ¿Desde cuando a Ritsuko le importan tanto Shinji o Asuka?

-- Tal vez no sea amiga de Shinji o Asuka, pero si estoy aquí a espaldas del Comandante Ikari jugándome el pellejo es porque sé que esta es la única posibilidad que tienen Shinji y Asuka de regresar con vida. Todos aquí conocemos al Comandante y sabemos que él los sacrificará si es necesario.

Misato guardó silencio ante las palabras de Ritsuko, sabía que tenía razón. Ellos eran la única esperanza de Shinji y Asuka. Asintió y esperó a que los recién llegados tomaran asiento.

-- Bien, para comenzar, creo que debemos poner al tanto a Clinton, Reagan y a Mason de la situación de Shinji –- dijo Kaji.

-- Yo ya estoy al tanto. Shinji me lo contó un tiempo atrás –- dijo Mason.

Kaji, Misato y Ritsuko se sorprendieron por esto, pero asintieron, aunque las dos mujeres tenían cierto recelo, ya que no sabían CUANTO le había contado Shinji a Mason. Luego de eso fue Ritsuko la encargada de poner al tanto a unos sorprendidos Clinton y Reagan sobre la situación de Shinji y pudieron finalmente comprender el porque de las locuras y cambios de ánimo de Shinji.

-- Bien, ahora que estamos claros con eso. ¿Qué es lo que sabe NERV? -– preguntó Kaji a Ritsuko.

-- La verdad no estoy muy al tanto. El Agente Bush reporta sus progresos directamente con el Comandante Ikari, pero está claro que aún desconocen el paradero de Shinji y Asuka, aunque parecen tener algunas pistas. Lo que si puedo asegurar, es que aún no saben nada sobre la Legrand. Al parecer esa mujer cubrió muy bien sus huellas –- dijo Ritsuko.

-- Por supuesto que lo hizo. Es toda una profesional –- comentó Kaji con una sonrisa y abrió una de las carpetas que tenía frente a él, tomando unos papeles ante la expectación de todos.

-- ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? –- preguntó Misato, a lo que Kaji respondió aumentando su sonrisa.

-- Sabrina Legrand nació en Birminghan, Inglaterra en 1987. Hija única de un matrimonio de clase media, pasó una infancia tranquila y sin necesidades. Acudió a la escuela local, y era muy buena en sus estudios, luego de lo cual ingresó a la Universidad de Oxford, donde estudio Licenciatura Inglesa. El 2009 vino a vivir a Japón, consiguiendo trabajo sin muchas dificultades como profesora de Inglés en una escuela privada de Tokio-2. Unos meses después conoció al publicista Kouta Hibiki, con el que inició una relación que terminó en matrimonio el 28 de Julio del 2012. Disfrutaron de una excelente relación matrimonial hasta el 6 de octubre del 2013, cuando ambos murieron en un accidente automovilístico a las afueras de Utsunomiya -- Explicó Kaji dejando las hojas sobre la mesa para que todos pudieran revisarlas.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar, y revisaron los papeles comprobando que todo era verdad, incluso había una fotografía de la verdadera Sabrina Legrand, que no se parecía en nada a la doble de Integral Hellsing que ellos conocían.

-- ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? -– preguntó Misato.

-- Es un secreto –- respondió Kaji con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- Entonces esa rubia que hacía de profesora de Inglés, usó la identidad de esta mujer para poder ingresar a la escuela y vigilar de cerca de los pilotos EVA –- dijo Mason.

-- Y el que falsificó los documentos es un verdadero experto -– añadió Ritsuko –- Estaban hechos con tal meticulosidad, que hasta MAGGIE tuvo problemas para determinar que eran falsos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡ATCHISSS!

-- Salud –- dijo Otto

-- Gracias -– respondió Fox.

-- ¿Estás resfriado?.

-- No lo creo. En una de esas alguien se acordó de mi -– respondió Fox con un encogimiento de hombros y siguió con la delicada tarea de modificar la Mina N2.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Eso quiere decir que esa mujer estuvo durante meses interactuando con los chicos, estudiando sus movimientos, sus gustos, su forma de ser... todo –- dijo Misato, molesta consigo misma por no ser más cuidadosa con la seguridad de los pilotos.

-- Tal vez, pero hay algo que no cuadra –- dijo Kaji, lanzando un manga de Hellsing a la mesa –- No creo que el parecido de esa mujer con Integral Hellsing sea una casualidad. ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia en parecerse a un personaje de un manga que es el preferido de Shinji?

-- ¿Qué estás insinuando Kaji? –- preguntó Misato.

-- Que si sabían cual era manga favorito de Ikari, eso quiere decir que ya estaban vigilando a los pilotos desde antes que apareciera esta mujer –- dijo Reagan.

-- Así es. Por eso sabían que Rei y Asuka serían difíciles de abordar, así que esa mujer deliberadamente cambió su aspecto para parecerse a Integral Hellsing y poder facilitar su acercamiento a Shinji –- dijo Kaji, enseñando una página del manga donde aparecía la susodicha.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir con acercamiento? -– preguntó Misato con ojos estrechos.

Kaji sudó frío ante esa pregunta. Sabía que él tenía una parte de responsabilidad en todo eso.

-- Shinji tuvo un amorío con la Legrand –- dijo Kaji, sorprendiendo a todos.

-- **¿QUÉ DIJISTE?** –- gritó Misato poniéndose de pie bruscamente botando lejos su silla.

-- Bien... todo comenzó con un encuentro casual en el aeropuerto el día que se fue Isuzo, pero ahora viendo las cosas en retrospectiva, creo que no fue algo tan casual. Esa mujer hizo su jugada en el momento justo. Shinji estaba emocionalmente inestable y con la historia que ella le contó, pareció como que los dos estaban con penas del corazón. Shinji cayó redondito con eso... y debo reconocer que yo también me dejé engañar –- comentó Kaji.

-- ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA SOBRE ESO? –- regañó Misato, sujetada por Mason y Ritsuko para que no saltara por sobre la mesa y se fuera sobre Kaji.

-- Tranquilízate Misato –- dijo Ritsuko, obligando a sentarse a Misato, luego de lo cual miró a Kaji –- Kaji. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Kají suspiró con resignación y comenzó a detallar todo lo que sabía sobre el amorío de Shinji con la rubia, partiendo con el encuentro en el aeropuerto, hasta lo último que supo, pero obviando su fallido intento de conquista. Demás está decir que todos estaban más que sorprendidos al saber que Shinji compartió la cama con esa mujer, y de forma muy intensa por lo que Kaji dio a entender.

-- ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada sobre esto? –- volvió a preguntar Misato a Kaji.

-- Pensé que era solo otra de las conquistas del Shinji Hentai, además Shinji no se mostraba entusiasmado con la idea de tener algo con ella. El quería terminar con eso cuanto antes, pero parece que el Shinji Hentai no opinaba lo mismo. Pero hay que ver el lado positivo.

-- ¿Cuál podría ser? -– preguntó Mason con algo de recelo.

-- Gracias a eso descubrí la verdadera identidad de esa mujer.

Todos miraron a Kaji con sorpresa. Eso no se lo esperaban.

-- Todo lo que les he dicho hasta ahora de esa mujer es lo mismo que saben en NERV. Solo tienen referencias de su identidad falsa, ya que no han encontrado nada con lo que puedan desenmascararla. Su departamento estaba totalmente limpio, sin muebles, ni nada y sin ninguna huella. Y en la escuela hay tantas huellas que es imposible determinar algo. Bush y los suyos están en un callejón sin salida.

-- Entiendo, como ellos aún no descubren la relación que hubo entre Shinji y esa mujer, no se les ha ocurrido buscar huellas en la habitación de Shinji –- dijo Mason.

-- Si, pero aunque lo hubieran sabido no serviría de nada. Esa mujer se tomó la molestia de limpiar todo mi departamento, en especial la habitación de Shinji. Las únicas huellas son las que hizo Shinji el sábado en la mañana, pero se le escapó un detalle muy importante. Shinji olvidó su celular en su cuarto el sábado en la tarde, y al revisarlo encontré un juego de huellas que no corresponden a Shinji –- explicó Kaji con una sonrisa –- No sé como ni cuando, pero en algún momento esa mujer tomó el celular de Shinji y para nuestra suerte, dejó sus huellas en él.

Kaji abrió otra carpeta y tomó otro grupo de papeles.

-- Su verdadero nombre es Karen Schendel. Nació en Düseldorf, Alemania en 1985. Hija única de una familia de clase trabajadora, su padre trabajaba en un taller mecánico y su madre en una lavandería. Asistió a la escuela pública local. Era una alumna conflictiva que frecuentemente se veía envuelta en peleas, y era temida por los chicos. Tuvo que cambiarse un par de veces de escuela por esa causa, pero sorprendentemente tenia buenas calificaciones, por lo que el 2002 obtuvo una beca para ir a Francia a estudiar Derecho en la Sorbona. Unos meses después fue reclutada por la SVR.

-- ¿SVR? –- preguntó Ritsuko.

-- "**Sluzhba Vneshney Razvedki" **Servicio de Inteligencia Exterior de Rusia. La nueva KGB –- respondió Reagan.

-- ¿Es una espía Rusa? -– preguntó Misato sin terminar de creerlo.

-- Aún no termino –- dijo Kaji –- Luego de ser reclutada, Karen Schendel recibió entrenamiento en la "**Balashikha"** donde se graduó con honores.

La cara de todos se ensombreció por eso último, cosa que Ritsuko no acababa de entender.

-- Disculpen mi ignorancia, pero ¿Qué es la Balashikha? –- preguntó la Científica.

-- Oficialmente, Balashikha es la Escuela de Entrenamiento para Operativos de Inteligencia de la SVR, pero en realidad es la Escuela de Entrenamiento para Terroristas del Tercer Mundo –- explicó Mason, luego miró a Kaji para que continuara, a lo que este asintió aclarando su garganta.

-- Luego de graduarse en la Balashikha, Karen Schendel regresó a Francia como una Agente Encubierta usando una nueva identidad, pero a los 5 meses la SVR perdió contacto con ella. En otras palabras, "Desertó". No hay nada más sobre ella hasta el 2007, cuando la CIA obtuvo informes de que una mujer estaba entrenando al ejército privado del mayor capo de la droga Colombiano. Intentaron matarla, pero el equipo que enviaron aprecio muerto en una plaza pública y ella se esfumó delante de sus narices. Reapareció el 2009 en la guerra civil de Argelia, cuando el presidente Ali Budiaf contrató mercenarios para reforzar su ya debilitado ejercito. Llegó con un grupo de mercenarios que protagonizaron las batallas más sangrientas de toda la guerra civil. Se dice que una vez terminada la guerra, dejó Argelia con un avión repleto de cosas que robo durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí. También hay informes de que participó en dos conflictos más, destacándose en Tailandia, donde se dice que ella y su equipo fueron los que emboscaron y mataron al Comandante en Jefe del Ejercito Tailandés y a toda su comitiva. Su pista se pierde otra vez, hasta que reaparece en Europa implicada en operaciones de contrabando de armas. Se rumorea que es la principal abastecedora de armas de la Mafia, pero no está confirmado. Su domicilio es un misterio, y no hay fotografías de ella, pero se sabe que su arma favorita es la Desert Eagle, de la que nunca se separa. Eso es todo –- finalizó Kaji, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa para que todos pudieran revisarlos.

Se produjo un breve silencio mientras los presentes digerían lo que acababan de escuchar, hasta que Ritsuko fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-- No lo puedo creer. Quiero decir, miren este curriculum, es, es... ¿En verdad puede existir alguien así?.

-- Hay más de los que imagina –- respondió Mason con rostro sombrío, y luego miró a Kaji. Sabía que el hombre estaba jugando a dos bandos, tal vez tres, por lo que suponía que tenía muy buenas conexiones, pero la información que acababa de conseguir sobre la Legrand, o Schendel, era impresionante, lo que quería decir que la red de contactos de Kaji era más grande de lo que imaginaba.

-- Esto explica porque ella siempre está un paso adelante. Es una profesional –- dijo Misato.

-- Hay algo que me molesta –- dijo Clinton -- Por lo que acabamos de escuchar, esta mujer no parece ser del tipo que secuestra personas, por muy rentable que pueda ser.

-- Posiblemente este trabajando para alguien más –- razonó Reagan -- ¿Pero quién querría secuestrar a los Pilotos EVA?

-- Más importante que eso -– apuntó Misato -- Si planearon todo con tanta antelación y recabaron tanta información como suponemos. ¿Quién asumiría el riesgo de secuestrar a los pilotos EVA, sabiendo que el Comandante Ikari probablemente se niegue a pagar un rescate?. Ellos deben saber que él no el tipo de persona que acepta presiones. Lo más seguro es que sacrificará a los pilotos.

-- Puede que tengan otros planes para ellos. Recuerden que aún no han hecho ninguna demanda a NERV –- dijo Kaji, logrando tensar más el ambiente.

-- Esto se está complicando cada vez más –- dijo Reagan.

-- Puede que esto nos de más luces –- dijo Kaji abriendo otra carpeta –- En los últimos años la Legrand, o Schendel si lo prefieren, ha trabajado en forma regular con dos sujetos. El primero se llama Rick Dallas, más conocido como "FOX". Es un Ex-DELTA de los Estados Unidos, que desertó en julio del 2006, al traicionar a su equipo en una operación en China. Todos los de su equipo murieron y él se quedó trabajando un tiempo para los chinos. Resuelta que este sujeto, aparte de ser un comando especializado, se recibió como Ingeniero en Electrónica e Informática en la UCLA, y se dice que es una especia de inventor loco. Se rumorea también que fue él quien Hackeó los ordenadores de la CIA en Langley unos años atrás, para probar unos programas que diseñó en su tiempo libre. Los últimos años se lo asocia con la Mafia, a la que modernizó con sistemas de su propia creación. Fue ahí donde probablemente conoció a nuestra rubia.

-- Eso despeja la interrogante de cómo consiguió falsificaciones de tanta calidad –- dijo Clinton.

-- El otro es un francés, se llama Jacques Reno, es un ex SDECE, que fue cesado de sus funciones al comprobarse su participación en el robo de documentos confidenciales de la embajada de Francia en Estados Unidos. Nunca fue atrapado. Luego de eso se le perdió la pista por un tiempo hasta que reapareció en Tailandia proporcionando información de inteligencia a las guerrillas. Presumo que ahí conoció a la Legrand, ya que luego de eso ha trabajado a intervalos con ella. También se le asocia a tipos como Dauphin y Umbretti, por lo que este sujeto es alguien de cuidado.

Se hizo otro silencio para analizar la nueva información, hasta que Ritsuko hizo otra pregunta.

-- ¿Qué significa SDECE? –- preguntó, ya que en verdad estaba en tinieblas. Lo sabía todo sobre Bioingeniería, pero sobre espionaje no entendía nada.

-- Service de Documentation Extérieure et de Contre-Espionage francés. Básicamente lo mismo que la CIA o la SVR –- dijo Misato.

-- Esto me gusta cada vez menos –- dijo Clinton.

-- Al menos ya sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos –- dijo Mason y miró a Kaji –- Lo felicito Kaji, realizó un formidable trabajo de inteligencia. En la CIA estarían encantados de contar con usted.

-- No gracias, aún no caigo tan bajo –- dijo Kaji con una sonrisa, que Mason devolvió de buena gana antes de responder.

-- Bueno, usted no fue el único que estuvo moviendo sus contactos. El cargo de Agregado Militar de la ONU también tiene sus ventajas.

-- ¿Descubrió algo? -– preguntó Misato.

-- Creo que sacaron a los chicos de Japón –- dijo Mason ganando la atención de todos –- Esta mañana, un C-5 Galaxy de la ONU con rumbo a Nueva Sidney desapareció del radar como por arte de magia. En un primer momento se pensó que había caído al mar, y se envió una fragata que estaba cerca para revisar la zona, pero no encontró nada. El avión en cuestión estaba cargado con tres Humvees, dos camiones, un Black Hawk y una Mina N2. Y aquí viene lo interesante. El vuelo fue solicitado por una Comandante de apellido OConnor, que llegó con ordenes del alto mando de la ONU, que luego se comprobaron eran falsas.

-- Déjeme adivinar. La Comandante OConnor era de cabello largo rubio y anteojos –- dijo Misato.

-- Me quitó las palabras de la boca –- respondió Mason –- Esta información se mantiene en absoluta reserva, sobre todo por lo de la Mina N2. Oficialmente el avión era un F-117 en vuelo a Australia. Eso es lo que se le dijo a NERV cuando consultaron por eso. Al parecer ese tipo Bush es bastante bueno, ya que averiguó lo del avión a la par que nosotros.

-- Es el mejor –- dijo Reagan.

-- Pero tenemos la ventaja, y debemos aprovecharla –- dijo Misato.

-- ¿Qué haremos? -– preguntó Ritsuko.

-- Está claro. Ir a Australia -– dijo Misato.

-- ¿Por qué Australia?. Podrían estar en cualquier parte –- preguntó Ritsuko

-- Todo indica que fueron para allá –- respondió Misato.

-- Y en verdad lo hicieron –- dijo Mason, ganando la atención de todos otra vez -– Hace una hora recibimos el informe de que un bote de pesca reportó ver un enorme avión en dirección al interior de Australia frente a lo que fue el Golfo de Carpentaria.

-- ¿Porque ir a Australia sabiendo que la ONU tiene tantos efectivos ahí? –- preguntó Clinton.

-- ¿Quién sabe?. Pero no creo que sea una coincidencia –- dijo Misato –- Este martes comienza en Nueva Sidney La Cumbre del Consejo de Seguridad la ONU, y se trataran temas de mucha importancia.

-- ¿Lo dices por el tema del presupuesto de NERV? –- preguntó Ritsuko.

-- Es posible, recuerda que la ONU quiere recortarnos el presupuesto, además está lo del YET ALONE, pero por ahora lo que nos debe preocupar es rescatar a Shinji y Asuka –- dijo Misato -- Clinton, Reagan¿Están listos para su siguiente misión?

-- Si Señor –- respondieron ambos.

Misato colocó sobre la mesa el bolso que llevaba y con su mano buena sacó unos papeles, un sobre, dos pequeños teléfonos satelitales de última generación y dos armas que le tendió a los hombres.

-- Como ahora son oficialmente fugitivos de NERV, no pueden usar sus verdaderas identificaciones. Aquí tienen sus nuevos pasaportes, licencias de conducir, y otros documentos que pueden ser de utilidad. También unos teléfonos satelitales para estar en contacto, pero no los usen a menos que sea necesario, recuerden que están monitoreándo las transmisiones. En el sobre encontraran dinero en efectivo, no es mucho, así que sean responsables.

-- ¿Usted no vendrá Mayor? –- preguntó Clinton.

-- Nada me gustaría más, pero con un brazo roto, seré más un estorbo que una ayuda. Además por la forma en que entraran a Australia me sería imposible –- dijo Misato.

-- ¿Cómo entraremos? -– preguntó Reagan.

-- Por vía marítima -– dijo Mason -– NERV tiene gente en cada aeropuerto y puerto cercano. Por eso saldrán desde la base de la marina estadounidense –- dijo el Mayor, dejando un bolso frente a los hombres –- Aquí hay dos uniformes de oficiales de la marina. Con ellos pasarán desapercibidos en la base. Deben ser cuidadosos y hacer todo lo que yo diga o los tres estaremos en problemas.

-- ¿Los tres? -– preguntó Clinton.

-- Pese a que NERV niega que Shinji y Asuka fueran secuestrados, la ONU y mi gobierno saben que es una mentira y en el fondo están contentos de que esto pasara. Como dijo la Mayor Katsuragi, la ONU quiere recortar el presupuesto de NERV y usar esos fondos para darle vía libre al proyecto YET ALONE, que revivió con financiamiento de inversionistas norteamericanos. Como podrán imaginar hay mucho dinero de por medio, así que si llegan a enterarse que estoy colaborando con un equipo de NERV que quiere rescatar a los pilotos, podrían llevarme a corte marcial –- explicó Mason con seriedad.

-- Entiendo. ¿Entonces como nos sacará sin que sus superiores se enteren? –- Preguntó Reagan.

-- En submarino –- dijo Mason.

-- ¿Submarino? –- preguntaron Clinton y Reagan.

-- Efectivamente -– dijo Mason -- Un submarino nuclear de Ataque Clase Los Angeles, está en estos momentos en la base cargando provisiones antes de partir hacia las costas de Australia para efectuar patrullajes de rutina. El capitán se llama Bart Mankuso, es un viejo amigo mío y me debe un par de favores. Ya arreglé todo con él, los dejará donde vieron pasar al C-5 Galaxy. Saldrán por una esclusa con trajes de buceo y tendrán que nadar un poco para llegar a la costa. Cerca de ahí hay un pequeño poblado donde podrán conseguir un transporte. Lo demás depende de ustedes.

Clinton y Reagan miraron al hombre con seriedad y asintieron.

-- Tengo algo que les ayudará a encontrar a los chicos –- dijo Ristuko, sacando de su cartera un artefacto similar a un GPS portátil –- Como ya saben, Shinji tiene un problema con su personalidad, y para monitorear sus ondas cerebrales le coloqué un pequeño transmisor en la base del cuello que manda una señal a MAGGIE, pero es de corto alcance, solo de radio urbano, aún así, ese transmisor sigue enviando su señal pese a que Shinji está fuera de la ciudad, y con este aparato podrán localizar la señal. Funciona como un radar cualquiera. Cuando estén a unos cuantos kilómetros podrán detectar la señal y sabran donde está.

-- Gracias doctora. Nos será de mucha ayuda –- dijo Reagan.

-- Solo tráiganlos con vida –- dijo Ritsuko un tanto emocionada.

-- Hay otra cosa que deben tener en cuenta. Shinji es perfectamente capaz de escapar de esos sujetos si se lo propone, por lo que el encontrar a los secuestradores no garantiza que encuentren a Shinji y Asuka–- dijo Mason.

-- ¿En verdad lo cree? -– preguntó Misato.

-- Por supuesto. El entrenamiento que le di a Shinji no fue el típico entrenamiento de Piloto EVA. Lo entrené para ser un SEAL, y demostró que lo era en el entrenamiento con el equipo de Graham la semana pasada. Shinji tiene la capacidad necesaria para escapar. Le enseñé cómo hacerlo, y estoy seguro que lo hará si ve la oportunidad.

-- Es una locura, si él hace eso...

-- No se preocupe Mayor. No se arriesgará a menos que crea que puede lograrlo, y de hacerlo, sabrá cuidar de sí mismo y de Asuka –- dijo Mason cortando a Misato.

-- Se tiene confianza como instructor -– comentó Kaji.

-- No es solo eso. ¿Nunca se han preguntado como es que un chico tan tímido, introvertido y llorón como Shinji, puede hacer todo lo que hace al pilotar un EVA?

-- ¿Qué insinúa Mason? –- preguntó Misato.

-- Shinji es un Berserker.

-- **¿UN BERSERKER?** –- casi gritaron todos, impactados.

-- Si, un Berserker. Lo supe al ver las grabaciones de su cabina durante los combates. Cuando a Shinji lo presionan al extremo, cambia totalmente. Se vuelve frío e implacable y no se detiene ante nada. Por eso insistí en entrenarlo como a un SEAL, ya que si no estaba preparado adecuadamente, al llegar el momento, su inexperiencia podía costarle la vida, y no solo a él –- explicó Mason.

-- ¿Por qué no me dijo eso antes? -– regañó Misato

-- Porque de haberlo hecho no me hubiera permitido cambiar su entrenamiento. Deben entender que esta es una condición que se da en muy pocas personas, pero los que la poseen, se convierten en guerreros formidables. Esa será la ventaja de Shinji llegado el momento... pero en su estado actual también puede ser su perdición –- dijo Mason, ganando miradas interrogantes -- Por lo que la doctora Akagi explicó, cuando Shinji cambia de personalidad, lo hace sin inhibiciones. Si él llegara a cambiar a Berserker, estando con una personalidad salvaje y sin inhibiciones...

-- Se convertiría en un monstruo -– completó Ritsuko con un escalofrío.

-- Hay que encontrarlo antes de que eso pase –- Dijo Mason.

-- ¿Cuándo partimos? –- dijo Reagan.

-- Ya mismo. El submarino zarpa dentro de hora ½, debemos apurarnos –- dijo Mason.

-- Clinton, Reagan –- llamó Misato.

-- ¿Si Mayor?.

-- Tráiganlos de regreso... por favor.

Ambos hombres se sorprendieron por el repentino cambio de su superior, que pasó de ser la severa Directora de Operaciones a una mujer preocupada por el bienestar de dos chicos que pasaron a ser su familia.

-- Descuide Mayor. Los traeremos de vuelta –- dijo Reagan.

Los Ex-Agentes de Seguridad se cambiaron en una habitación contigua y luego dejaron el lugar junto con el Mayor Mason rumbo a la base norteamericana para abordar clandestinamente un submarino. Kaji se fue con Misato, mientras que Ritsuko fue llevada a su departamento por uno de los sujetos que estaban en ese local de mala muerte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, Ritsuko, no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. Todo lo que habían hablado en ese lugar seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. La verdadera identidad de la Legrand, sus compinches, lo que dijo Mason sobre Shinji... tenía miedo por él. Nunca creyó que le llegaría a importar tanto, pero ahora lo consideraba un amigo y estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle. Asuka también la preocupaba, pero por otra razón. Ella era una chica muy linda, y en su actual situación eso jugaba en su contra. Solo esperaba que esos sujetos no tuvieran ideas raras y la... mejor ni pensarlo.

Ritsuko siguió dando vueltas en la cama hasta que le dieron las 3:00 de la madrugada. Prendió la luz, se sentó en la cama y decidió ir a NERV. Tal vez trabajando podría distraerse un poco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato se quedó con Kaji esa noche, y tampoco podía dormir. Finalmente se levantó y fue hasta el cuarto de Shinji. Estaba ordenado y limpio, tal como a Shinji le gustaba. En una pared vio un afiche de Hellsing donde aparecía Integral Hellsing. Antes de darse cuenta lo había arrancado y roto en pedazos. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y cuando iba a recoger los pedazos para votarlos a un papelero, reparó en la cómoda que estaba frente a ella. Sobre ella había un hermoso broche con un águila sujetando un tridente, que reconoció como la insignia de los SEAL. Había también algunas fotografías.

La primera era de Isuzo Masaki. Misato sintió algo de pena al recordar como habían terminado las cosas con esa chica, y esperaba que le estuviera yendo bien en París. En la segunda aparecía Shinji y el grupo de SEALs con el que entrenó. Todos estaban con tenida de combate y sus armas en las manos, posando para la foto frente a un helicóptero. Shinji estaba en el medio del grupo sonriendo alegremente. Otra fotografía era de Shinji con Touji y Kensuke en una exposición de manga a la fueron tiempo atrás. En la siguiente aparecía Shinji y ella posando frente a su deportivo azul.

Los ojos de Misato se humedecieron al recordar ese día, que fue cuando tomaron la última fotografía de la cómoda, una de Shinji con Rei y Asuka. Shinji estaba al centro y se veía apenado e incómodo, a un lado estaba Rei con su rostro serio de siempre y al otro Asuka visiblemente molesta.

"Al menos Rei está a salvo en NERV" pensó Misato tratando de consolarse. Tomó la fotografía y la observó por largo rato sentada en la cama de Shinji, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y lloró acunando la fotografía contra su pecho.

Afuera de la habitación, Kaji estaba apoyado junto a la puerta con la vista perdida en ninguna parte, deseando que Clinton y Reagan pudieran encontrar pronto a Shinji y Asuka y pensando en que más podía hacer.

_**Continuará...**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Finalmente cumplí con lo prometido. ¿Qué les pareció la verdadera identidad de Sabrina?. ¿Era lo que esperaban?. Espero que les guste ya que me costó bastante montar todo su currículum. Otro que apareció fue el famoso y aclamado por las masas Agente Bush. Espero que no se hayan decepcionado y descuiden, que parecerá más seguido de ahora en adelante.

El capítulo en sí, no tuvo nada de acción, ni humor, ni calentura ni degeneración, fue más bien denso, más de lo que esperé ya que me fui con todo en los detalles y cuando terminé ya tenia lo que estaba más arriba (y eso que le quité algunas cosas). Pero descuiden, en el próximo capitulo empieza a ponerse más movida la historia, centrándose en Shinji y Asuka y sus primeras peripecias como rehenes y la reacción de Asuka al saber que Shinji compartió la cama con su secuestradora. Y como bono extra, Clinton y Reagan en tierras Australianas.

Ahora hay algo que me gustaría exponer. A lo largo de los últimos capítulos han aparecido muchas referencias a vehículos, armas y aviones, y sé que debe haber mas de alguno o alguna preguntándose ¿Cómo rayos es una Desert Eagle?. o ¿De que porte y como es un C-5 Galaxy?. Por lo que me tomé la molestia de hacer una carpeta comprimida ZIP con fotos de todas las cosas mencionadas para que salgan de dudas. Si alguien la quiere solo hágamelo saber con un Review con su mail o enviándome directamente un mail y con gusto se las hago llegar.

Nos leemos.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews.

**Kyo Hannakasi: **Gracias por el review y por tus comentarios y apoyo para esta historia. No sabes lo reconfortante que es el darse cuenta de que este fic sigue sumando adeptos, pese a su extensión y la gran variedad de cosas que han pasado desde la aparición del Shinji Hentai.

- Rei a mi también me cae bien, y como se vio, estaba en un hospital, recuperándose del sedante.

- El tema de las armas siempre me interesó, pero lo mío va mas por el lado de los aviones, en cuanto a lo que es armamento en general, eso se lo debo agradecer a Fox, ya que él me ha mandado una gran cantidad de material, que es básicamente lo se describe en el fic.

- El por qué de eso se verá más adelante.

- A su tiempo se sabrá.

Un gran saludo Koky-san.

**0Shadow0: **Parece que la fiesta estuvo espectacular. Para la próxima no sean tan chuecos e invítenme, mira que a mi también me gustan las fiestas. Pero por lo que dices comenzó como fiesta y terminó en otra cosa. Suerte por ti, por Fox, pues no sé como le fue.Sobre el Fic, en verdad Sabrina se está ganando el odio de todos, y eso me gusta, ya esa era la idea de este personaje, pasar de una profesora ardiente a mostrarse tal cual es en realidad. Por el Fox del fic, el hombre tiene algo que decir, que no solo es un inventor. Sigue leyendo que la cosa ya esta empezando a tomar color.

**Fox:** Parece que todavía estas con los efectos post-megafiesta. El amigo 0Shadow0 ya me contó un poco de su hazaña, pero no de los trofeos de guerra, jajaja... ¿Por qué será que a los hombres gusta tener trofeos de guerra¿Será que hemos visto demasiado EVA?

El Fox del fic está mostrando lo que vale, y el equipo de Misato ya esta entrando en acción. No te preocupes, que ya se va a desatar la acción dentro de poco. Y nuevamente gracias por la ayuda con respecto al armamento, eso último que me mandaste estaba increíble, lastima que no lo pueda colocar todo. Nuevamente gracias, sin tu colaboración esta parte de la historia no habría sido posible.

**Death Mask:** Gracias por el voto de confianza y apoyo con este fic. Respecto a tu queja, en verdad lo siento. Me hubiera gustado subir 2 capítulos, pero esta parte es complicada de narrar y me cuesta describirla ya que todo tiene que cuadrar bien. Además he tenido que informarme sobre la topografía de Australia, aparte del armamento, aviones y demases, (Gracias Fox) por lo que la cantidad de capítulos ha bajado, pero espero compensarlo con calidad y realismo a la hora de escribir. Nuevamente disculpa, pero prefiero tomarme mi tiempo para entregar un buen trabajo.

**Fantastic-Man:** No veo el S.Q.P. lo que paso es que alcancé a ver unos segundos haciendo zaping, pero eso vasto para dejar la crema con la numeración. Menos mal que no veo ese programa o no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría.

Hoy finalmente terminó la espera, aprecio el mítico Agente Bush, que tendrá su parte en lo que sigue, así que los fans de esta leyenda viviente pueden estar tranquilos. Sobre nuestros pilotos, ya están empezando a dimensionar en lo que están metidos, y lo más importante, quien es en verdad su querida profesora, y ex-amante para Shinji. Todo se empezará a aclarar o a complicar, según se vea. La cosa promete, espero no decepcionar.

Marilyn Manson no es de mi gusto, me quedo con Phill Collins. Pero gracias de todas formas. Un saludo.

**Shadowhao:** Te gustaba Sabrina y terminaste odiándola. Me alegra saber eso, ya que esa era mi idea, convertirla de una sexy profesora con un deseos sexuales poco sano por uno de sus alumnos (que la pasaba de maravilla) a una perra de tiempo completo, y al parecer lo estoy consiguiendo. Sigue odiándola, mira que todavía da para más.

Sobre la trama en si, con el tiempo verás si en verdad la cosa va para donde crees, mira que esto tiene más vueltas que un desagüe de lavaplatos. Lo mismo va para pareja final, que aun no está decidida. Sobre el prometido trío Shinji-Ritsuko-Maya tendrás que esperar hasta que termine esta aventura australiana. Paciencia.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Gracias por el apoyo y tus comentarios. Lo que dices sobre que he investigado es cierto. Hay algunos aspectos de la historia que han demandado un poco de cuidado, como lo referente al armamento. Yo sé algo sobre el tema, pero a sido Fox el que ha contribuido más al respecto con la información que me ha facilitado. Lo otro complicado fueron las jugarretas que le jugo el Shinji Hentai a Clinton y Reagan, que fueron complejas de desarrollar para que fueran creíbles. El entrenamiento S.E.A.L. también me complicó al igual que el secuestro de Shinji y Asuka. Tuve que tomarlo con calma para que pareciera realista y no algo tan forzado. Esta parte del fic es la más complicada, ya que hay que documentarse bien, por lo que he bajado un poco el ritmo. Como vez, no es tan fácil como parece, pero cuando hay entusiasmo y un apoyo tan grande, dan ganas de seguir adelante. Sobre lo que preguntas de Australia, si, hay algunos cambios, como los de Nueva Sidney, ya que la antigua está bajo el agua, pero eso se verá más adelante. Gracias por el apoyo.

**El Santo Pegaso:** Gracias por el favorable comentario. La amenaza que le hizo Sabrina a Asuka fue algo heavy, pero ya era hora que alguien le cerrara la boca a la pelirroja. Falta ver si Sabrina cumple su amenaza. Sobre Misato y los suyos, espero que este capítulo haya satisfecho tu curiosidad.

Un abrazo.

También un gran saludo y agradecimientoa** Takato, SiReNa-Chan, Oogami Souma, Prometheus, CronCruac, Ultimate Spider****, M-Chan, Fero-Ang, Okashiru-Okanami, Richard,** **Sr. Anónimo, Kira-Kun, Athrun, Verito S, Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Himperion, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic. Si deje a alguien afuera no es mi intención, solo háganmelo saber y lo menciono.

Nos leemos el próximo sábado.


	52. Chapter 52

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo LII: "UNA MAÑANA AGITADA"**

El cuarto no era muy grande y daba la impresión de ser una pequeña bodega. Había solo una puerta y ninguna ventana, una rejilla en lo alto de la pared que daba a un ducto de ventilación, pero era demasiado pequeña para que cupiera una persona, así que estaba descartada como medio de escape.

Shinji suspiró con resignación, hubiera echado el cuerpo hacia adelante en señal de abatimiento, pero tenía los brazos levantados sobre la cabeza y sus muñecas puestas en unos grilletes que estaban conectados a unas cadenas, que estaban sujetas a la pared por una fuerte argolla, que ni en sueños podría sacar de su sitio. Por el contrario, Asuka estaba simplemente esposada a una tubería que pasaba ajunto a ella, pero a cambio aún tenía la cinta adhesiva en su boca. Cosa que Shinji agradecía, ya que por la mirada fulminante que le dedicaba la pelirroja, estaba seguro que de poder, Asuka lo hubiera empapelado a garabatos en alemán y luego lo sepultaría en preguntas referentes a lo que Sabrina había comentado en ese camión... Sabrina... ¿Cómo rayos se pudo dejar embaucar de esa forma por esa rubia?. Y lo más importante. ¿Qué había pasado con Rei?. El que Asuka estuviera junto a él y Rei no, era algo que lo preocupaba ¿Estaría en otra parte?. ¿Estaría bien?. ¿Se habría salvado del secuestro?... esperaba con todo el corazón que fuera lo último.

La puerta se abrió y entró la causante de todo ese enredo, su quería profesora Sabrina Legrand, que cerró la puerta una vez estuvo dentro.

-- ¿Por qué me miras con esos ojos Shinji?. ¿Estás molesto? -– preguntó con burla.

-- ¿Dónde está Rei?. Asuka mencionó que estaba con Rei cuando la capturaron. ¿Qué hiciste con ella? -– preguntó Shinji tratando de ocultar su temor.

Sabrina no dijo nada, pero Shinji se percató de que apretó ligeramente los labios a la vez que vio un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho. Sonrió y respiró con más calma.

-- Así que la perdieron. Me alegra saberlo.

-- ... si, es verdad, la perdimos en la escuela –- dijo Sabrina con fastidio -- Pero los tenemos a ustedes, y eso es más que suficiente.

-- ¿Por qué haces esto? –- preguntó Shinji.

-- No esperaba una pregunta así de tu parte. Dime Shinji. ¿Qué es lo que mueve al mundo?

-- ... ¿Dinero?. ¿Hiciste todo esto por dinero? –- preguntó Shinji incrédulo.

-- No es solo dinero Shinji, es MUCHO dinero. Por si no lo sabías, ustedes son muy valiosos. ¿Cuanto crees que valgan sus cabezas? -– preguntó Sabrina con una sonrisa.

-- Nada.

Sabrina y Asuka miraron a Shinji con la misma cara de sorpresa, este solo sonrío.

-- No importa que lo amenaces con matarnos, mi padre nunca te pagará un solo centavo por nosotros. Para él ya estamos muertos. No me extraña que ya esté buscándonos reemplazos.

Asuka miró a Shinji con verdadero temor. Sus palabras eran verdad. El hijo de puta de Gendo Ikari de seguro los sacrificaría ambos, lo que significaba que para NERV ya estaban oficialmente muertos. Pero así y todo, había algo que la preocupaba más. La sonrisa de su ex-profesora.

-- No te preocupes por eso Shinji. Ya lo tengo cubierto –- dijo Sabrina ampliando su sonrisa.

Shinji sintió un vació en el estómago al escuchar eso último. Al parecer la cosa era más grande de lo que pensaba. Miró a la mujer con la que una vez compartió la cama y muy a su pesar, supo que debía preguntar. Asuka estaba junto a él y escucharía todo, pero aún así, debía saber.

-- Entonces todo fue una mentira... y supongo que Sabrina tampoco es tu verdadero nombre.

-- Supones bien. Sabrina no es mi verdadero nombre, pero puedes seguir llamándome así. Y respecto a lo demás, si, fue todo una mentira. Nunca hubo un marido infiel, ni tampoco un abogado que me dejara en la calle. Todo fue preparado para acercarme a ti y poder ganarme tu confianza –- dijo Sabrina caminando hasta quedar frente a Shinji -- Los teníamos vigilados desde hace mucho tiempo, y él que te vigilaba antes de que yo entrara en la escuela, me advirtió que tuviera cuidado contigo. Por eso elegí este aspecto, como eras fanático de Hellsing, me pareció una manera sutil de acercarme, y funcionó muy bien. Aunque tu amigo Kaji me dio algunos problemas cuando trató de conquistarme. A su favor debo decir que es todo un experto. De ser otra mujer habría caído rendida a sus pies.

Shinji miró sorprendido a Sabrina por ese último comentario, pero finalmente podía entender como todo un experto como Kaji no había podido ligarse a esa mujer.

-- Ya veo... lo planeaste todo muy bien. Fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de que era imposible que hubiera una profesora idéntica a Integral Hellsing y que además quisiera... estar conmigo –- dijo Shinji entre avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo por ser tan imbecil.

-- Te equivocas Shinji. Eso no fue mentira.

Tanto Shinji como Asuka miraron a Sabrina con ojos desorbitados y pudieron ver con sorpresa que ya no tenía esa sonrisa burlesca. Esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y su mirada se había suavizado.

-- Me habían advertido que te tratara con cuidado, así que mi intención era acercarme a ti y ganarme tu confianza, para una vez llegado el momento, secuestrarte sin mayores problemas, pero llevarte a la cama no estaba en mis planes -– Sabrina miró a Shinji con los mismos ojos con que lo vería cuando estaban juntos, cosa que lo estremeció -- Mientras te vigilaba me di cuenta de porque me dijeron que me cuidara de ti. A veces te comportas como un niño asustadizo, pero de un momento a otro te trasformas en un hombre que es capaz de enfrentarse a lo que sea. Aún recuerdo esa pelea que tuviste en la escuela con el ex-novio de Isuzo, o como te las ingeniabas para burlar a esos dos idiotas que te vigilaban, para luego escapar de la escuela con tus amigos. Eso me llamó la atención y me hizo interesarme un poco más en ti.

Shinji miró impactado a la rubia que se agachaba hasta poner una rodilla en el suelo para luego acariciarle una mejilla.

-- Ese día que conversamos en el aeropuerto, y después cuando compartir unos tragos en el departamento, fue cuando me decidí... y no me arrepiento de esa decisión. Tal vez no lo sepas Shinji, pero eres un gran amante. Realmente sabes como complacer a una mujer... nunca antes había disfrutado tanto. Es una lástima que ya no podamos estar juntos de esa forma.

Si Shinji ya estaba sorprendido, esas palabras de la rubia lodejaron impactado. Ella no había estado con él por cumplir una misión, ella estuvo con él porqué realmente QUERIA hacerlo... ¿Acaso era tan bueno en la cama?. De ser así, debía darle las gracias a Ritsuko cuando saliera de ese lío, después de todo, ella le enseñó todo lo que sabía.

Asuka por su parte se sentía impactada y mareada al escuchar todo eso. El solo imaginar a Shinji, "SU" Shinji en la cama con esa mujer, la hacía sentirse enferma. Lo de Isuzo podía tolerarlo, pero esto era demasiado. La mirada de furia que le dedicó a Sabrina fue tan intensa, que la rubia giró el rostro para verla, momento en que su rostro cambió otra vez, regresando su mirada arrogante y su sonrisa burlesca.

-- ¿Qué pasa Asuka-Chan?. ¿Estás impactada al saber que Shinji y yo tuvimos algo... o es que estas celosa? –- preguntó Sabrina con burla, cosa que enfureció más a Asuka –- Si... estas celosa. Lo veo en tus ojos. No sabes cuanto lo siento, pero el que no hayas sabido valorar lo que tenías en frente es solo culpa tuya.

La rabia de Asuka subió como la espuma al escuchar eso. Se levantó de un salto y se lanzó contra Sabrina, pero sus esposas no le dejaron acercarse, por lo que comenzó a lanzar furiosas patadas, pero ninguna alcanzó a llegar.

Sabrina reía divertida al ver la rabieta de Asuka, y para picarla aún más, tomó el rostro de Shinji en sus manos y le plantó un profundo y apasionado beso, que se extendió por largo rato, ante la impotente mirada de la pelirroja. Finalmente Sabrina soltó el rostro de Shinji y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-- Eso fue por los viejos tiempo –- dijo Sabrina, para luego levantarse e ir donde Asuka. Con un rápido movimiento la sujetó por la boca con una mano y la apoyó con fuerza contra la pared.

-- ¡Déjala en paz Sabrina! -– gritó Shinji

-- No te metas Shinji. Recuerda que las cosas ya no son como antes –- dijo la rubia sin apartar la mirada de Asuka –- Y en cuanto a ti, pelirroja gruñona. Más te vale que comiences a respetarme, o me aseguraré de que pases por cada uno de los hombres que están bajo mi mando. Así que si quieres guardar tu virginidad para Shinji, quédate tranquila y mantén la boca cerrada.

Dicho eso, Sabrina le arrancó a Asuka la cinta adhesiva de la boca con un fuerte tirón. Asuka aguantó el dolor y le sostuvo la mirada a la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas de rabia, dolor y frustración.

-- _Sabrina... ahora es mi turno de advertirte algo. Si le llega a pasar a la Pelirroja-Chan... te mato._

Tanto Asuka como Sabrina miraron a Shinji con sorpresa por esas palabras, que habían salido con un tono tan afilado que a ambas les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Ambas mujeres pudieron ver que la mirada de Shinji había cambiado, era afilada y peligrosa. Asuka supo de inmediato que ese era el Shinji Hentai, y Sabrina que ese era el mismo Shinji que vio pelear con el ex-novio de Isuzo.

-- Mide tus palabras Shinji. No estás en posición de hacer amenazas –- dijo Sabrina.

-- _No es una amenaza. Si uno de tus hombre pone un solo dedo sobre la Pelirroja-Chan, te mato._

Sabrina miró los ojos de este nuevo Shinji y pudo ver que no estaba bromeando. Sonrió y le conectó un derechazo que le volteó el rostro y le partió un labio, que comenzó a sangrar de inmediato.

-- El último que me dijo algo similar ahora está en fondo de un rió amarrado a un bloque de cemento. Si no valieras tanto, ten por seguro que le harías compañía –- dijo Sabrina con rabia.

-- _En verdad has cambiado... prefiero a la Sabrina que usaba ropa interior de encaje y con la que pasaba tardes enteras haciendo el amor... ¿Recuerdas cuando lo hicimos en techo de la escuela?_

Sabrina tomó el arma de su pistolera y le apuntó a la cabeza. Shinji la miró, suavizó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-- _Yo también disfrute estar contigo... eres una mujer increíble. Extrañaré hacerte el amor._

Sabrina sonrió, bajo su arma, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta.

-- _Al menos podrías darnos algo de comer. Llevamos todo un día sin probar bocado _–- dijo Shinji.

-- Haré que les traigan algo -– respondió la rubia sin voltearse.

-- _Sabrina... sobre lo otro... no estaba bromeando. En verdad te mataré si le pasa algo a la Pelirroja-Chan._

-- No podrías... yo te mataría primero –- contestó Sabrina, y luego cerró la puerta al salir.

-- _**¡Que pedazo de mujer! **Me vuelve loco_ –- dijo Shinji con cara de degenerado –- _No sé si odiarla o amarla... aunque lo último es una mejor idea. Aun puedo recordar la suavidad de su piel cuando la acariciaba y recorría todo su cuerpo a besos, o su estreches cuando entraba y salía de ella _-– dijo mientras babeaba moviendo la cintura hacia delante y atrás –- _Era tan suave y cálida y húmeda y..._

-- **¡QUIERES CALLARTE MALDITO HENTAI!**

Shinji dio un salto por el potente grito de la pelirroja, que lo miraba entre furiosa y herida. Esa mirada fue suficiente para volver a Shinji a su estado normal.

-- A... Asuka, yo...

Notando el cambio de actitud en Shinji, Asuka bajó un poco su nivel de enojo para poder preguntar lo que la atormentaba.

-- ¿Es verdad?... ¿Te acostaste con esa perra?

-- ... si, es verdad. Pero no fui yo, fue "EL". Te lo juro.

Asuka lo miró unos momentos con ojos estrechos.

-- ...bueno... de acuerdo yo también lo hice. Pero solo fue una vez... no, dos... no, creo que fueron tres... ¿o fueron cuatro?

**-- ¡ERES UN COCHINO HENTAI. TE ABORREZCO! **

-- Asuka...

-- **¡QUÉDATE CON TU INTEGRAL HELLSING. ME DA LO MISMO!** –- gritó Asuka y le dio la espalda.

Shinji no podía saberlo, pero le parecía que Asuka estaba llorando. No sacaba nada con preguntarle, ya que ella lo negaría. En ese momento Shinji Ikari sintió algo que hace tiempo no experimentaba, se sitió como una basura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/ Lunes 0800 horas – Algún lugar de Australia /

-- Ya está aquí –- dijo Otto a Sabrina, que estaba tomando un café mientras veía como Fox terminaba de acomodar la modificada y mucho más pequeña Mina N2 en un camión con el logo de una empresa de transportes en los costados.

-- Ya era hora. Tráelo para acá –- respondió Sabrina terminando su café.

Poco después Otto regresó con seis hombres, uno era un Ex-SDECE que respondía al nombre de Jacques y el otro, un hombre de unos 40 años, cabello corto, fuerte y con una mirada penetrante. Los demás eran hombres al mando del último.

-- Camarada Schendel. Tanto tiempo –- dijo el hombre con fingido acento ruso.

-- Déjate de bromas, y no uses mi verdadero nombre –- respondió Sabrina con ojos estrechos.

-- Es un placer volver a verte _chérie_. Y déjame decir que ese nuevo look te sienta de maravilla.

-- Siempre tan adulador Jacques –- dijo Sabrina con una sonrisa.

-- ¿Y donde está nuestro "Giro sin Tornillos"? –- preguntó Jacques con su típico acento francés.

-- Acá estoy francés –- dijo Fox apareciendo junto a Sabrina -– Y no me llames así.

-- Supe que tuvo algunos problemas con la extracción de los Pilotos... Sabrina –- dijo el hombre con seriedad.

-- Si, perdimos a la Primera Elegida –- dijo Sabrina algo molesta.

-- "Perdimos a la Primera Elegida". ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?... Eran tres Objetivos¡¡TRES¿Qué se supone que haremos con solo dos de ellos? –- preguntó el hombre enojado.

-- Ese no es tu problema Sato. Soy yo la que venderá a los mocosos. ¿Recuerdas? –- respondió Sabrina encarando al hombre.

-- Te metí en esto porque supuestamente eras la mejor, pero parece que me equivoqué.

Sabrina le lanzó un gancho con la izquierda, que Sato logró bloquear, mientras Sabrina sacaba su Desert Eagle y apuntaba a la cabeza del hombre, al tiempo que él la apuntaba a ella con su Glock. Mas atrás, Fox, Jacques y los hombres de Sabrina también habían desenfundado y apuntaban a Sato y sus hombres, que también los apuntaban a ellos.

-- Parece que vamos a ensuciar -– comentó Jacques.

-- Escúchame bien imbecil –- dijo Sabrina -– El que hayamos perdido a uno de los mocosos no estaba presupuestado, pero eso no cambia los planes. Con dos de ellos es más que suficiente para tener a NERV con la atención puesta en otra parte. Ya dejamos algunas pistas para que sus sabuesos se entretengan jugando con mis muchachos. Mientras, tú tendrás el tiempo suficiente para llevar tu Mina N2 a Nueva Sidney y vengarte como mejor te plazca.

Sato miró a Sabrina con ojos estrechos y bajó lentamente su arma, lo que relajó a los demás, que también bajaron sus armas.

-- Esperemos que no te equivoques otra vez –- dijo Sato guardando su Glock.

-- No me provoques –- respondió Sabrina con ojos estrechos -- ¡Fox! Muéstrale al señor Sato lo que hiciste con su Mina N2 –- dijo la mujer al ex-Delta, que los condujo a la parte trasera del camión, donde estaba una más pequeña y modificada Mina N2.

-- Como pueden ver, le hice algunas modificaciones a este cosa. Las Minas N2 son excesivamente grandes y tienen muchas partes innecesarias. Lo que hice fue remover esas partes y reemplazar otras por partes que yo mismo diseñé, y que optimizaron sus funciones aumentando su potencia explosiva un 7 porciento, además le puse dos tipos de detonadores. Uno por control remoto que se dispara por este gatillo disimulado como un encendedor –- dijo Fox pasándole el artefacto a Sato –- Y por un mecanismo de tiempo incluido en la misma Mina, solo tiene que ingresar el tiempo en esa pequeña consola y alejarse antes de que estalle en su cara. Para cancelarlo presione el botón que está bajo el control con forma de encendedor. Ese control que se ve junto al tablero en la Mina selecciona el tipo de detonador que quiera usar... eso es todo.

-- Ya me habían dicho que usted era un verdadero genio señor Fox, y no se equivocaron. Lo felicito, hizo un gran trabajo –- dijo Sato guardando el control con forma de encendedor.

-- Se hace lo que se puede –- dijo Fox con falsa modestia entregándole las llaves del camión.

-- Bien, ya que estamos listos con eso, es hora de llamar a nuestros amigos de NERV. Otto, trae a los mocosos y tú Fox, arregla tus juguetes y prepara la transmisión.

Fox conectó su Notebook modificado a un sofisticado equipo de comunicación satelital, mientras era observado atentamente por todos, en especial Jacques.

-- ¿Qué se supone que hace es juguete tuyo? –- preguntó Jacques mirando por sobre su hombro.

-- Como sabes, NERV tiene la mejor supercomputadora del mundo, y es lógico suponer que la pondrán a rastrear nuestra transmisión. Lo que haré es darle 120.000 señuelos para distraerla, y cada vez que elimine uno, ese señuelo disparará otros 120.000 señuelos más, y así sucesivamente. Como el poder de procesamiento de MAGI es infinitamente superior que el de mi bebe, cada uno de esos señuelos disparará a su vez un virus que cree especialmente para esta ocasión, que tiene la cualidad de ir mutando constantemente. Nada que sea un verdadero problema para MAGI, pero eso la mantendrá lo suficientemente ocupada como para no descubrir nuestra transmisión... si no excedemos los 5 minutos.

-- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme amigo "Giro sin Tornillos"

-- Maldito francés, te dije que no me llama...

-- ¡Jacques! Deja molestar a Fox, y tú preocúpate de hacer tu trabajo –- dijo Sabrina.

-- Acá están los mocosos –- dijo Otto escoltando a unos esposados Shinji y Asuka apuntándolos con una M4 en la espalda.

Todos voltearon a ver a los Pilotos EVA, que aún llevaban sus disfraces, solo que Asuka iba sin la espada, capa ni armadura, Shinji ya no llevaba la peluca, ni el lazo rojo en el cuello y tenía algunos botones de la camisa desabrochados por el calor.

-- Así que finalmente puedo conocer en persona a los famosos Pilotos EVA, Asuka Langley y Shinji Ikari -– dijo Sato a los chicos, que fueron sentados en dos sillas frente a una cámara.

Shinji y Asuka miraron al sujeto sin entender lo que pasaba, pero Shinji aprovechó de darle un rápido vistazo al lugar, comprobando lo que ya se estaba imaginando. Estaban en medio de algo más grande de lo que aparentaba.

-- ¿Y quién mierda es este idiota? –- preguntó Asuka enojada.

-- Asuka. Nos vas a meter en más problemas –- dijo Shinji en voz baja a la pelirroja.

-- **¡NO ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA COCHINO HENTAI!** –- gritó una furibunda pelirroja a Shinji que dio un salto al verle la cara de ogro.

-- Cierra la boca pelirroja, o ya sabes lo que te espera –- dijo Sabrina, logrando que Asuka guardara la compostura.

Sato sonrió al ver la reacción de Asuka. Era tal como decían los informes de inteligencia que hicieron sus hombres antes que los de su socia Schendel tomaran el relevo. Lo que le sorprendió fue la actitud que estaba mostrando Shinji. El chico se veía bastante apocado y poca cosa. Algo muy diferente de lo que esperaba encontrar en un chico que se llevó a la cama a la doctora Ritsuko Akagi y a la Directora de Operaciones de NERV, Misato Katsuragi.

-- Fox. Llama a nuestros amigos de NERV –- dijo Sabrina, encendiendo un habano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/ Lunes 0800 – Oficina de Gendo Ikari /

Gendo Ikari no estaba de buen humor. Eso era evidente al ver su entrecejo arrugado y su peligrosa mirada, aún así guardaba su compostura y la Posición Gendo M.R. Ergonometricamente Perfecta.

-- Imagino que los del consejo de SEELE no estaban de muy buen humor en la reunión de esta mañana –- comentó Fuyutsuki.

-- Están molestos porque el secuestro de los Pilotos ha concitado demasiada publicidad. Ni siquiera con el ataque de un Angel tenemos tanta cobertura de la prensa.

-- Era de esperar. El secuestro de nuestros pilotos fue algo digno de una película de Hollywood. Además la prensa se ha divertido mucho especulando sobre que todos nuestros informes son falsos y que en verdad Shinji, Rei y Asuka fueron secuestrados –- comentó Fuyutsuki.

-- El consejo de SEELE pondrá presión sobre las cadenas noticiosas para acallarlas, además la Cumbre del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU mantendrá ocupados a los reporteros. Lo que en verdad preocupa a SEELE es la seguridad de los EVAS, en especial el EVA-01. Los pilotos son reemplazables. Dentro de poco tendremos los nombres del Cuarto y Quinto Elegido.

-- ¿Qué dijo el consejo sobre la intención de la ONU de recortarnos el presupuesto?

-- Que estudiarían el problema.

--¿Solo eso? -– preguntó Fuyutsuki incrédulo.

-- Los de SEELE se tienen algo entre manos. No existe otra explicación para que le hayan dado tanta libertad a la ONU, hasta el punto de que querer recortarnos el presupuesto –- dijo Gendo con ojos estrechos.

-- ¿Tendrá esto que ver con el YET ALONE?

-- Es posible. La ONU está encabezada en su mayoría por Norteamericanos y el YET ALONE revivió gracias a inversionistas norteamericano. Eso no es una coincidencia, pero hay algo más...

-- ¿Tiene alguna sospecha Comandante?

-- Nada claro aún. Pero tengo a Kaji investigando sobre eso.

-- ¿Confía en él?

-- Le ordené a Bush que lo vigilará. Por su bien espero que no comete un error. Aún lo necesito con vida.

Luego de ese comentario se produjo un momentáneo silencio, hasta que sonó el teléfono en el escritorio de Gendo. Colgó luego de un par de palabras y entonces entró el Agente Bush escoltando a Misato.

-- Mayor Katsuragi. Supimos que ayer le hizo una visita a los dos ex-Agentes de Seguridad que estaban en el hospital –- dijo Fuyutsuki con seriedad.

-- Quería enterarme de su estado. Casi mueren en la explosión del túnel.

-- ¿No se le informó que estaban prohibidas las visitas? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki.

-- El Agente que estaba custodiando la puerta me lo informó.

-- ¿Y aún así ingresó? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki.

-- Quería enterarme de su estado. Le entregué mi arma al Agente antes de ingresar en la habitación y dejé la puerta abierta. El Agente de guardia vio y escuchó todo lo que se habló.

-- Clinton y Reagan escaparon del hospital ayer por la tarde. ¿Estaba enterada de eso Mayor? –- preguntó Fuyutsuki.

-- No señor. No lo sabía.

-- ¿Dónde estuvo anoche entre las 22:00 y las 23:00 horas Mayor? –- preguntó Gendo.

-- En un bar en el sur de la ciudad. Puede confirmarlo si lo desea, señor -– respondió Misato algo molesta.

Gendo miró fijamente a Misato. Sabía que estaba mintiendo. Los Agentes encargados de vigilarla la perdieron a la misma hora que otros Agentes perdieron a Kaji y Ritsuko. No tenía pruebas, pero sabía que tramaban algo, y era lógico suponer que pensaban rescatar a Shinji y Asuka, y los encargados de hacerlo eran Clinton y Reagan. Sonrió detrás de sus enguantadas manos. Le dejaría seguir adelante con su juego. Podría ser beneficioso en algún momento. Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de nuevo y Gendo descolgó la bocina.

-- Diga... pásela para mi oficina y que la doctora Ritsuko rastree la señal con MAGI –- dijo Gendo atrayendo la atención de todos -– Son los secuestradores –- fue lo único que dijo Gendo colgando la bocina y encendiendo un monitor a un costado de su oficina.

La imagen mostraba a una ya conocida rubia que respondía al supuesto nombre de Sabrina Legrand vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una polera gris que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y una pistolera que colgaba bajo su brazo izquierdo, donde se asomaba la cacha de una Desert Eagle. Llevaba sus anteojos y un habano en la boca. Detrás de ella se podía ver a Shinji y Asuka sentados en dos sillas con un sujeto con pasamontañas custodiándolos con un fusil M4 en las manos.

-- Buenos días Comandante Ikari, Sub-comandante Fuyustuki, Mayor Katsuragi y... ¿Bush, verdad?

-- Parece que está bien informada señorita Legrand –- dijo Gendo.

La rubia sonrió y se encogió de hombros –- Vayamos al grano. Los estoy llamando porque tengo algo que les pertenece –- dijo señalando a Shinji y Asuka –- Saluden chicos.

-- ¡Misato! –- llamaron ambos chicos al ver a Misato en un monitor frente a ellos.

-- Shinji, Asuka. ¿Están bien? –- preguntó Misato con ojos húmedos al ver a sus chicos con vida.

-- Estamos bien, Misato. No te preocupes –- dijo Shinji feliz de ver a su tutora-amiga-amante.

-- ¡HABLA POR TI DUMMKOPF! –- gritó Asuka, haciendo saltar a Shinji –- Misato, sácanos de aquí. Este lugar es horrible, la comida es un asco y...

-- ¡SILENCIO! –- ladró Sabrina, y Asuka se calló por acto reflejo.

-- ¡Maldita mujer! Si le hace algo a mis niños le juro que...

-- No está en posición de hacer amenazas Mayor –- la cortó Sabrina.

-- ¿Qué es lo que desea? -– preguntó Gendo.

-- Una transacción –- dijo Sabrina con una sonrisa –- 200 millones de dólares. 100 millones por cada uno. Me parece un precio justo.

Las caras de sorpresa en la oficina de Gendo eran impagables, aunque Gendo ni pestañeó.

-- Inaceptable. No hay trato –- fue la cortante respuesta de Gendo.

Muy a su pesar, Misato ya sabía que eso pasaría, y al otro lado del monitor, Asuka confirmaba las palabras de Shinji mientras que el susodicho bajaba la cabeza. Su padre no haría el trato.

-- Yo lo pensaría dos veces de ser usted Comandante Ikari –- dijo Sabrina dándole una calada a su habano y cruzando los brazos –- Yo tengo conmigo a sus pilotos estrella. Son ellos los que han destruido a los Angeles, en especial Shinji, que es un fuera de serie en el EVA-01. Usted solo tiene a Rei Ayanami, una piloto que con suerte supera el 50 porciento de sincronización, que nunca ha derrotado un Angel y es de escasa utilidad en el campo de batalla. El Dummy Plug System aún no ha sido probado y no es 100 porciento seguro y los nombres de los Cuarto y Quinto Elegidos aún no son revelados por Marduck, además necesita mucho tiempo para entrenarlos y lograr que tengan una buena sincronización con EVA. Como ve, si un Angel atacara mañana, no tendrían muchas posibilidades de salir victoriosos. En otras palabras, necesitan a Shinji y Asuka.

En la oficina de Gendo estaban más que sorprendidos. Esa mujer sabía demasiado, y tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho.

-- Mi posición no ha cambiado. No haremos tratos con usted –- dijo Gendo con frialdad.

-- Bien, mi intención era hacer esto por las buenas, pero si lo pone de esa manera... Si no recibo la mitad del dinero para ma...

-- Es usted la que no está entendiendo señorita Legrand –- la cortó Gendo -– NERV no hace tratos con criminales. No pagaremos rescate por los pilotos. Ya tenemos reemplazos para ellos.

Sabrina estrechó los ojos. Sabía que Gendo era un hueso duro de roer. Mas atrás, Asuka miraba entre aterrada e incrédula el monitor, al escuchar su sentencia de muerte. Shinji seguía con la cabeza gacha.

-- Tal vez se crea muy inteligente por haber secuestrado a dos de nuestros los pilotos, pero solo demostró que es tan imbecil como el idiota de mi hijo –- continuó Gendo, mientras que una vena punzante aparecía en la frente de Sabrina y Shinji –- No hay motivo para pagar ese rescate. Solo se llevó una niña engreída y un mocoso que pasa llorando y pidiendo perdón todo el día. Puede matarlos si lo desea, ya no son de utilidad para NERV.

Misato no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Gendo Ikari acababa de sentenciar a muerte a Shinji y Asuka. Lo único que impedía que saltara sobre Gendo para apretarle el pescuezo, era Bush, que la sujetaba firmemente.

Al otro lado del monitor, Asuka sentía un vacío en el estomago. El hijo de puta de Gendo Ikari acababa de condenarla a muerte. Sabrina miraba peligrosamente a Gendo, mientras que la vena en la frente de Shinji punzaba salvajemente, hasta que no aguantó más y saltó de la silla, mandando a volar a Sabrina de un fuerte empujón, para poder encarar a su padre frente a frente.

-- **_¿A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO "SIN UTILIDAD" VIEJO DE MIERDA?_** –- gritó Shinji amenazándolo con un puño, sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor por ese rápido movimiento y el hecho que ya no llevaba puestas las esposas que traía al llegar -- _Tu abuela no servirá para nada, pero para tu información yo soy de mucha utilidad. **¡Y NO PIENSO MORIR HASTA HABERLO HECHO CON TODAS LAS MUJERES DEL MUNDO!** _–- gritó levantando un puño en alto, con una visible erección para respaldar sus palabras.

Gota de sudor general.

-- ¿Cómo rayos te quistaste las esposas? –- gruñó Sabrina apareciendo junto a Shinji apuntándolo con su Desert Eagle.

-- _Le quité las llaves a ese idiota mientras le miraba el trasero a la Pelirroja-Chan cuando veníamos para acá _-– respondió Shinji señalando al hombre de pasamontañas, que se ganó una furibunda mirada de Sabrina y otra de Asuka.

-- Vuelve a tu asiento o te juro que te mato aquí mismo –- dijo Sabrina entre dientes apuntando a Shinji con su arma.

-- _Está bien, tranquila _–- dijo Shinji levantando las manos en un gesto conciliador y se dio la vuelta regresando a su asiento, donde fue esposado otra vez por el sujeto de pasamontañas.

-- Ejem, como le iba diciendo Comandante –- dijo Sabrina, tratando de retomar la compostura –- Si no recibo la mitad del dinero para mañana a las 15:00 horas, en la cuenta de banco que aparece en ahora en su monitor, mataré a la pelirroja y me veré obligada a buscar otro comprador para Shinji.

Asuka se congeló al escuchar eso, al igual que Misato al otro lado del monitor.

-- Le dije que podía matarlos si gusta. Y dudo que alguien quiera pagar 100 millones de dólares por un idiota como Shinji –- dijo Gendo.

-- Le aseguro que pagarán el doble por saber los secretos que conoce de NERV y los EVAS -– dijo Sabrina con una sonrisa.

-- El no sabe nada –- dijo Gendo.

-- **_¿CÓMO QUE NO SE NADA?_** –- gritó Shinji saltando de su silla y mandando a volar a Sabrina por segunda vez en el día de un fuerte empujón, para poder mirar a su padre con cara de ogro de frente al monitor -– _Para tu información, conozco la disposición de las instalaciones más importantes de NERV, salidas y entradas de emergencia, códigos de acceso, detalles técnicos de las armas de los EVAS y de la composición de todos los tipos de armaduras que usan, índices de regeneración de los EVAS, factores de sincronización y como sincronizar con EVA, además de detalles técnicos de los Entry Plug. También sé que la Doctora Ritsuko actúa como una perra pero en el fondo no es tan perra, que Maya es lesbiana, que Misato se puede tomar 10 cervezas seguidas sin marearse, que Shigeru quiere ser estrella de Rock, que Makoto se masturba con una foto que le tomó a Misato en ropa interior, que el Comandante Fuyutsuki es un viejo pedófilo que le gustan las colegialas y que tú papá, te mentes con mujeres casadas y siempre llevas preservativos en la cartera_ -– finalizó Shinji señalando acusadoramente a su padre.

Se produjo un breve silencio mientras todos asimilaban lo que acababan de escuchar.

-- Me encanta este mocoso -– comentó Jacques con una sonrisa.

-- Shinji... ¡SIÉNTATE! –- gruñó Sabrina poniéndole la pistola en la cabeza.

-- _Está bien, ya entendí... que carácter, ya cásate _-- dijo Shinji y regresó a su asiento.

-- Bien, creo que su hijo a confirmado mi punto de forma muy educativa –- dijo Sabrina tratando de recuperar otra vez la compostura -- De usted depende a donde ira a parar lo que su querido hijo acaba de revelar, Comandante. Si mañana a las 15:00 horas la mitad del dinero está en la cuenta que les acabo de dar, les dejaré instrucciones de donde encontrar a la Segunda Elegida y de donde y cuando depositar el resto del dinero, de lo contrario, les haré llegar el cadáver de la pelirroja con un agujero justo entre los ojos, y venderé a Shinji al mejor postor. Que tengan un lindo día.

Al finalizar esas palabras la transmisión se cortó y Sabrina fue directo hasta donde estaba Shinji y le plantó un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mando directo al suelo. Cuando Shinji levantó la cabeza le llegó una patada que lo mandó rodando por el suelo.

--¡SHINJI! –- gritó Asuka, pero se encontró con el cañón del arma de Sabrina y se congeló en su lugar.

Shinji escupió sangre por la boca y luego se sentó en el piso lentamente mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su sobretodo. Al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con la mirada furibunda de Sabrina y el cañón de su arma. Sonrió afectadamente.

-- _Si me dan a elegir entre tus besos o tus golpes... me quedó con tus besos._

¡BANG!

Asuka chilló al escuchar el disparo a la vez que cerraba los ojos temiendo lo peor, pero al abrirlos Shinji aún estaba sentado, pero con una línea de sangre en la mejilla derecha, justo por donde pasó rozándolo la bala del arma de la rubia.

-- Sáquenlo de aquí antes de que lo mate –- dijo Sabrina con desprecio y la cara deformada por la rabia –- Otto. Espósale los pies y regístralo bien por si te quitó algo más que una simple llave. Y si llega a soltarse otra vez... te mato.

Otto tragó con dificultad temiendo por su vida y levantó a Shinji para llevarlo a su celda junto con Asuka, pero Shinji se detuvo y miró a su ex–amante con seriedad, sosteniéndole la mirada unos tensos segundos.

-- _¿Eso significa que nos dejaran sin desayuno?_ –- preguntó Shinji con cara de perrito apaleado, ganando miradas sorprendidas de todos -- _¿QUÉ? Tengo hambre _–- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Otto lo empujó y se lo llevó a su celda junto con Asuka.

-- _Oigan ¿Y que hay del desayuno? Tengo hambre._

-- Cállate –- gruñó Otto dándole otro empujón.

-- _Oye, no me empujes idiota. Conozco mis derechos. ¿Acaso no has oído hablar de la Convención de Ginebra? Los rehenes también tenemos derechos, y yo exijo mi derecho al alimento. ¡TENGO HAMBRE!_

-- **¡YA CALLATE!** -– gritaron Otto y Asuka empujando a Shinji de una patada combinada en el trasero.

-- Ese mocoso tiene sangre fría –- comentó Sato con una sonrisa, mirando como Otto se llevaba a los chicos por un pasillo –- Y es más peligroso de lo que aparenta. Logró soltarse de las esposas sin que nadie se percatara. Te sugiero que lo vigiles bien.

-- Lo tengo sujeto con grilletes a la pared en una habitación sin ventanas, una sola puerta y un guardia a toda hora. No podrá escapar –- dijo Sabrina aún molesta –- Fox. ¿Nos detectaron?

-- Negativo. Mi programa funcionó de maravillas. Como mínimo tendrán 1.000 señales fantasmas, y a lo más, MAGI las reducirá a 15. Estamos cubiertos hasta que nos vayamos de aquí.

-- Excelente –- dijo Sabrina y miró a Sato –- El cebo está listo. Después de la amenaza que hice y lo que dijo el mocoso, Ikari mandará a todos sus perros para matar a los mocosos antes de que abran la boca. Ahí tienes tu distracción. Ahora depende de ti –- dijo señalando el camión con la Mina N2.

-- ¿Que harás con los Pilotos EVA? -– preguntó Sato.

-- El trato fue secuestrar a los mocosos y distraer a las fuerzas de NERV, para que pudieras hacer tu jugada sin que los perros guardianes de Ikari sospechen nada. Lo que yo haga con los mocosos es asunto mío –- respondió Sabrina.

-- Si, es verdad. Bien, necesito una habitación tranquila para hacer algunas llamadas antes de partir a Nueva Sidney. Si no aparezco pronto mis jefes me echaran de menos.

-- Entiendo. Tú, lleva al señor Sato a un lugar donde pueda estar tranquilo -– dijo Sabrina a uno de sus hombres, que se llevó a Sato junto con dos de sus hombres a otro lugar, luego le hizo señas a Jacques para que fueran a un lado y poder hablar más en privado.

-- Dime _chérie_.

–- Llama a los norteamericanos y diles que tenemos la mercancía que solicitaron. Los dos mejores pilotos EVA de NERV, ilesos y listos para trabajar –- dijo Sabrina con una perversa sonrisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En NERV todos estaban en silencio luego de que se cortó la comunicación, y más de uno estaba aún con una gota de sudor en la nuca por las revelaciones de Shinji, pero decidieron hacer la vista gorda. En todo caso, Fuyutsuki decidió ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante al levantar colegialas, Misato pensaba tener una seria conversación con Makoto Hyuga respecto a cierta fotografía, y Gendo decidió cancelar sus citas con la esposa del primer ministro de Japón... al menos hasta estar seguro de que era seguro... mientras tanto mataría el tiempo con la esposa de embajador de Francia.

Pero dejando eso de lado, había que volver al dilema en cuestión...

-- Comandante, no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados. Hay que hacer algo por Shinji y Asuka. No puede abandonarlos –- dijo Misato apoyando las manos con fuerza en el escritorio de Gendo y mirándolo con decisión.

-- Ya estamos trabajando en eso Mayor. Puede retirarse –- dijo Gendo sosteniéndole la mirada.

Misato hubiera querido hacer o decir algo más, pero Bush la sujetó de un hombro y le indicó que debía retirarse. Misato se irguió mirando seriamente a su superior y caminó hasta la salida.

-- Está confinada en NERV hasta nueva orden Mayor. Si deja las instalaciones daré orden de arrestarla –- dijo Gendo.

Misato se detuvo un momento y luego salió de la oficina sin decir nada, justo cuando Ritsuko venía entrando con una carpeta en las manos.

-- ¿Y bien doctora? –- preguntó Gendo.

-- Tuvimos un problema señor. Junto con la transmisión enviaron múltiples señales de señuelo para confundirnos. El problema es que al eliminar esas señales, se disparan más señales junto con un virus informático. Nada que sea un problema para MAGI, pero logró retrasarnos lo suficiente para que no pudiéramos finalizar el rastreo. Quedamos con 864 opciones posibles, pero las reduje a 12 –- dijo Ristuko tendiéndole un papel a cada uno.

-- En realidad son 5 opciones. Solo 5 de esas señales provienen desde Australia –- dijo Bush.

-- Entonces parta de inmediato –- dijo Gendo –- Encuentre a los Pilotos. Si es posible recupérelos, de lo contrario, elimínelos.

-- Si señor –- dijo Bush y dejó la habitación.

-- Señor... ¿En verdad los matará? -– preguntó Ritsuko con el estómago revuelto.

-- Ya escuchó doctora. No debemos permitir que los pilotos caigan en otras manos. Si no podemos recuperarlos, es mejor eliminarlos –- dijo Gendo, luego se puso de pie -– Fuyutsuki. Quedas a cargo de ahora en adelante, yo debo tomar un avión a Nueva Sidney.

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Acá estamos con otro capítulo de larga duración. Casi el doble de uno normal así que vale por 2.

Por fin la historia está dejando el tono denso de los capítulos anteriores para pasar a ser algo más fresca y divertida. El Shinji Hentai ayuda mucho a ese respecto, pese a que su aparición no fue tan grande. Gendo también volvió a aparecer y siendo tan perro como siempre. Solo él mandaría a matar a su propio hijo. También están saliendo a la luz más detalles del por qué secuestraron a Shinji y Asuka, pero... ¿Qué se trae SEELE entre manos¿Quién es ese sujeto Sato y para qué quiere una Mina N2¿De qué venganza hablaba Sabrina¿Para qué querrán los norteamericanos a los Pilotos EVA?. Por ahora hay más preguntas que respuestas.

Les quedo debiendo a Clinton y Reagan.

También quiero hacer un anuncio. Junto con este capítulo, acabo de de subir el 2º capítulo de** La Mujer deMis Sueños, Parte II**. Si se pueden darse una vuelta por ahí y leerlo les estaría muy agradecido.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**0Sadow0: **Pues yo también tengo algunos recuerdos de batallas pasadas, pero ahora estoy más centrado, tengo una estable y agradable relación que ya lleva algo más de dos años y estoy muy feliz. Los tiempos de parranda salvaje y desenfrenada quedaron en el olvido.

Sobre el fic, pues eres el primero que me dice que le gusta Sabrina luego de que mostró las garras, lo cual igual me deja contento, que a los malos hay quienes los odian, y quienes los admiran, ahí tienes la inmensa fanaticada de Dark Vader, por dar un ejemplo. En cuanto a la pelirroja, tendrá sus momentos, así que tranquilo.

**SiReNa-Chan: **Una lástima lo que hizo tu hermano, pero no hay nada que hacer más que aguantar. ¿Odias a Sabrina? Me alegra saberlo, esa es la idea, la odien, y parezco estarlo logrando. Por lo que comentas los capítulos. Pues si, estaban algo serios, pero ya están tomando más ritmo y pronto habrá más acción y locuras. Nos leemos.

**SylentViper: **Gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegra saber que se sigue sumando gente a este alocado Fic. Si te has reído, emocionado, y disfrutado de las locuras del Shinji Hentai, me doy por satisfecho, y descuida, que aún quedan más locuras. Sobre lo que pides de Asuka, descuida, que la pelirroja va tener una gran aventura con ambos Shinjis. Espero no defraudarte. Ya te mandé las fotos, espero que te hayan gustado.

**Fantastic-Man: ** Hasta que apreció Bush, y por suerte no se parece a ninguno del famoso clan Bush que anda haciéndole la guerra a medio mundo. No entiendo esa forma de pensar ¿Por qué insisten tanto hacer la guerra cuando es más rico hacer amor? Bueno, allá ellos.

Por lo que veo te impresionó el currículum de Sabrina, eso me alegra. Supieras lo que me costó hacerlo. Y eso demandarla a estudiar a la Sorbona me pareció un buen detalle, ya que podrá ser todo lo perra que quiera, pero se nota que tonta no es. Gendo Ikari ya apreció otra vez y lo seguirá haciendo más delante. Lo que comentas de Asuka es una gran verdad, esa chica es de cuidado. Lo demostró con creces en las películas cuando peleó salvajemente con los EVAS en Serie, pero de ahí a una Asuka Berserker... seria demasiado.

Clinton y Reagan pasarán más de un problema, eso te lo aseguro, de otra forma no serían Cinton y Reagan. Sobre lo que pides en cuanto a lo militar, no te preocupes, tengo en cuenta eso, pienso que los últimos capítulos han sido muy densos, en especial el anterior y voy a tratar de corregir eso, y la aparición del Shinji Hentai va a contribuir en ello. Como te mencioné en un mail, encontré la inspiración para hacer más divertida esa parte. Y quiero aclarar que NO VEO el S.Q.P., que lo pesqué un par de segundos haciendo saping, pero así y todo dejó la cagada con mi pobre cerebro. No sé como la gente de la Dimensión Desconocida le gusta tanto. Será porque son de la Dimensión Desconocida.

Te tengo una mala noticia. El Umbral de la Locura y la Demencia lo cruzaste hace rato, jajajajajaja... y creo que yo también. Un gran saludo.

**Himperion: **Nunca imaginé que este fic pudiera rememorar a Miami Vice, pero gracias por el cumplido, espero no decepcionarte con lo que viene, pero como efectivamente habrá violencia gratuita y sexo, creo que te gustará. Un saludo.

**Klasnic:** Ya te envié lo de las armas, espero haya sacado tus dudas al respecto, y no sé si este fic esté a la altura de una película, pero gracias por el voto de confianza.

**Kyo Hannakasi:** Muchas gracias por el entusiasta apoyo. Me alegra que el capítulo te haya parecido entretenido. Preguntas que cómo puedo saber tanto, pues me gusta leer novela negra (espionaje) eso me inspiró para el currículum de la Legrand, y me informo sobre armas, pero más específicamente sobre aviones, lo demás es gracias a la ayuda de Fox.

¿Te has entusiasmado a escribir algo? Pues en hora buena, comienza a escribir, y no te preocupes si no tienes experiencia "Escribiendo se aprende a escribir". Si quieres algún consejo te recomiendo que entres a www.ngefics.tk una excelente página de fics de Evangelion. Hay una sección llamada "Consejos para escribir Fics" donde podrás encontrar muy buenos consejos aportados por numerosos escritores de FanFics, como Fantastic-Man y el que te habla. Espero te decidas, siempre es bueno tener nuevos escritores por acá. Un saludo y mucha suerte.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Estoy contento de que te haya gustado el curriculum de la Legrand. Me costó armarlo, pero el leer tanta novela negra ayudó en algo para eso. La investigación sobre la Legrand y los suyos solo la podía hacer Kaji, él era el hombre preciso para eso, además ya era hora que demostrara la calidad de espía que es. Sobre el Agente Bush, si no te has decepcionado, me doy por satisfecho.

Gracias también por esa felicitación, mira que he tenido que informarme mucho para esta parte, y la ayuda de Fox ha sido fundamental.

**Fox:** Y aquí está la persona que en gran parte es la responsable de todo lo que se está leyendo en esta parte del fic. Sin tu ayuda mucho de lo descrito aquí no podría ser, y debo agradecer ese último archivo "Armamento Extendido" que está muy completo, y esa sugerencia sobre cierta arma la estoy considerando seriamente, ya que en verdad es una buena idea.

Me alegra que te gustara el currículum de Sabrina, que me costó su resto armarlo, al igual que el de los demás. En cuanto al personaje de "Jacques Reno" no es un homenaje a Jean Reno, es que no se me ocurría ningún apellido francés que fuera bueno y opté por ese, ya que rima bien y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Si te decepciona la triste realidad, pues lo siento. Por lo del Shinji Berserker, ya llegará su momento y veremos que pasa con él.

Un saludo, gracias por la ayuda.

**Shadowhao:** Muy cierto. Clinton y Reagan tendrán que trabajar duro y a conciencia si no quieren ser masacrados, la pregunta es ¿Podrán hacerlo?... el tiempo lo dirá, pero lo seguro es que pasaremos un buen rato con ellos. Un saludo.

**El Santo Pegaso:** Muchas gracias por tu entusiasta apoyo. Trataremos de seguir adelante manteniendo el ritmo y en nivel, además el relato ya no será tan denso porque Clinton, Reagan y el Shinji Hentai le darán más chispa a la historia. Sobre Rei, ya se verá que pasa con esa chica. Nos leemos.

**M-Chan:** Si te sorprendiste con el curriculum de la Lengrad, o Schendel si prefieres, pues me doy por satisfecho. Las fotos ya te las mandé, espero que te hayan servido.

**Death Mask:** Gracia por comprender el motivo de la baja en la cantidad de capítulos. Espero estar haciéndolo bien, y por lo que propones de hacer finales alternativos, pues no se me había ocurrido, no lo descarto, pero soy de la idea de un solo final. En todo caso gracias por el consejo.

**Zidane Lightning Saix:** Es siempre una alegría responder un review a una nueva persona. Como dices, hay terroristas por todas partes pero esto no será un "Máxima Velocidad" ya que la cosa no transcurre en un autobús o un barco, aunque van a tener que correr mucho.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta, siento decir que Marko Ramius, el Octubre Rojo y Jack Rian no aparecen en el fic. Pero Mankuso tendrá un pequeño papel. Esto es más que nada porque mi cerebro quedó tan sobrecalentado luego de todo el informe de Inteligencia de Kaji, que ya no estaba con energía para inventar más nombres. El por qué usar está película como fuente de inspiración, fue por los detalles técnicos que se verán al inicio del siguiente capítulo, cuando Clinton y Reagan estén en el submarino, (quería realismo) Lo de un Shinji Berserker no fue inspirado en Gundam Seed. En realidad se me ocurrió al recordar Spriggan, donde Jean Jacquemonde, colega del protagonista, entraba en estado Berseker al momento de pelear y se convertía en una verdadera bestia. Sobre lo que dices de Asuka es verdad, es entretenido domar una fiera. Ya veremos si esta se deja domar o es Shinji el que resulta domado. Un gran saludo.

También un gran saludo y agradecimientoa** Takato, SiReNa-Chan, Oogami Souma, Prometheus, CronCruac, Ultimate Spider, Fero-Ang, Okashiru-Okanami, Richard,** **Sr. Anónimo, Kira-Kun, Athrun, Verito S, Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic. Si deje a alguien afuera no es mi intención, solo háganmelo saber y lo mencionaré.

Nos leemos el próximo sábado.


	53. Chapter 53

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo LIII: "EL GRAN ESCAPE"**

/ USS DALLAS. Submarino Nuclear de Ataque, Clase Los Angeles - Frente al Ex-Golfo de Carpentaria – Australia /

-- Profundidad 200 metros, Capitán.

-- Bien señor Thomson, reduzca la velocidad un tercio y mantenga el curso –- dijo el Capitán a su Primer Oficial.

-- A la orden, Capitán -– respondió el Primer Oficial, y dio la orden para reducir velocidad mientras el Capitán le hizo una seña a los dos hombres que estaban junto a él, para que lo siguieran hasta donde tenía desplegado los mapas.

El Capitán Bart Mankuso miró a ambos hombres vestidos como Oficiales de la Marina con ojo crítico. Si no hubiera sido porque Steve Mason se lo pidió como un favor personal, jamás hubiera subido a esos dos su nave sin una orden. Pero Mason era un buen amigo que conocía desde hace muchos años, y al que además le debía la vida. No podía negarle un favor, además, por lo poco que Mason le dio a entender, esos dos hombres tenían una misión de suma importancia que cumplir, relacionada con el famoso C-5 Galaxy que se esfumó como por arte de magia.

-- Miren esto –- dijo el Capitán mostrándoles un mapa –- Esta es nuestra posición, y aquí es donde fue avistado el avión por el bote de pesca, dirigiéndose hacia el interior.

-- ¿Esta zona está desabitada? –- preguntó Reagan, señalando un punto en mapa tierra adentro, sobre la supuesta trayectoria del avión.

-- Si, todo esto es terreno salvaje. Hay un asentamiento hacia el interior, pero es un poblado pequeño casi desabitado. Todos los pueblos están a orillas del mar, ahí las condiciones de vida son más agradables. Este poblado está a unos kilómetros de donde llegarán a la playa, es el más cercano y de donde salió el bote que avistó el avión -– dijo el Capitán, señalando un punto en mapa.

-- Perfecto –- dijo Clinton, observando el mapa.

El Capitán estiró una mano hasta una bocina para poder hablar.

-- Sonar. Reporte todos sus contactos.

/ No hay contactos alrededor, Capitán /

-- Muy bien. Señor Thomson, cambie profundidad a 20 metros –- dijo el Capitán a su Primer Oficial.

-- A la orden, Capitán –- dijo el Primer Oficial y se dirigió al Jefe, que estaba junto al marino a cargo del timón de la nave –- Muy bien Jefe, estamos subiendo. Profundidad 20 metros.

-- Entendido. Profundidad 20 metros, en mi marca. 3,2,1. Incrementen los planos. Proa 15 grados arriba –- dijo el Jefe.

-- Incrementando planos. Proa 15 grados arriba.

Clinton y Reagan tuvieron que sujetarse, cuando el submarino se inclinó hacia arriba para ascender hasta llegar a los 20 metros de profundidad, momento en que se estabilizo otra vez. En ese momento el Capitán levantó el periscopio para echar un vistazo al lugar, y le hizo una seña a los dos supuestos oficiales de Marina.

-- Ahí lo tienen señores. El Continente Australiano –- dijo el Capitán, dejándoles echar un vistazo por el periscopio a las tierras australianas que se veían a la distancia –- Nos acercaremos un poco para dejarlos. ¡Jefe! Conduzca a los señores a la esclusa delantera y proporcióneles equipos de buceo.

-- Si, Capitán –- respondió el Jefe acercándose para llevar a los hombres a la esclusa delantera.

-- Gracias por su cooperación Capitán –- dijo Reagan.

El Capitán respondió con un asentimiento con la cabeza, y luego el Jefe se llevó a los hombres donde le habían indicado. El Primer Oficial se acercó al Capitán y habló lo suficientemente alto como para que solo ellos dos pudieran escuchar.

-- ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos, Capitán?. Habrán llevado uniforme de Oficiales, pero se nota que no son de la Marina.

-- No lo sé, y mientras menos sepamos mejor. Ahora acerquemos hacia la costa para deshacernos de ellos de una vez.

-- Si, Capitán –- dijo el Primer Oficial, antes de partir a hacer efectiva la orden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la bodega-celda de Shinji y Asuka, los susodichos estaban en completo silencio, pero por razones muy diferentes. Shinji estaba ya maquinando un plan para salir de ese lugar, mientras que Asuka estaba callada porque aún estaba enojada con Shinji, al saber que había compartido la cama con esa rubia que fue su profesora.

-- _Pelirroja-Chan._

-- ¡Cállate!. No quiero hablar contigo cochino hentai.

-- _¿Aún estás enojada por lo de Sabrina?_ -– preguntó Shinji mirando a Asuka, ganando una mirada furibunda de la susodicha –- _Vamos, Pelirroja-chan, no seas tan rencorosa. Mira, cuando salgamos de aquí, prometo echarte el polvo de tu vida ¿Qué te parece?_ –- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-- **¡PRIMERO MUERTA!**

-- _Tú te lo pierdes_ –- dijo Shinji encogiéndose de hombros –- _Por cierto. El sujeto que vimos hace unos momentos... estoy seguro de que lo he visto antes, pero no logro recordar dónde... ¿Qué hay de ti. Lo conoces?._

Asuka miró extrañado al Shinji Hentai por ese cambio de tema tan repentino.

-- ... no, nunca lo había visto –- respondió finalmente Asuka con algo de reticencia por esa repentina seriedad, que por lo general va de la mano del Shinji Alfeñique y no del Shinji Hentai. ¿Acaso había regresado a la normalidad?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta e ingresó Otto cargando una bandeja con el desayuno.

-- _Hasta que se dignó a aparecer. Pedí el desayuno hace más de 20 minutos. El servicio en este Hotel apesta. Voy a poner una queja en la recepción, y no espere que le dé una propina_ –- dijo Shinji mirando a un mosqueado Otto.

"No ha cambiado. Sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre" pensó Asuka resignada.

-- Cierra la boca mocoso, o te juro que te la cierro a golpes -– dijo Otto con ojos estrechos, dejando la bandeja en el suelo para buscar la llave de las esposas y grilletes, en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-- _Oiga camarera. ¿Dónde está el jugo de naranja?. Si mal no recuerdo pedí un desayuno americano y no veo el jugo de naranja por ninguna..._ -– Shinji no terminó de hablar cuando se sintió en el aire y luego fue estrellado con fuerza contra la pared.

-- Escucha mocoso. Me importa una mierda que la jefa diga que no podemos dañarte. Si me sigues molestando, te juro que te rompo la cara a golpes –- dijo Otto en tono amenazante creyendo que intimidaría a Shinji, pero este por el contrario, sonrió ampliamente en respuesta -- ¿Qué te acusa tanta gracia?.

-- _Que me dejaste justo en la posición que quería._

-- ¿A qué te refieres?.

_-- A esto _-- dijo Shinji y le dio un potente rodillazo entre las piernas. Otto abrió los ojos desorbitados y emitió un silencioso y agónico gemido, al sentir sus testículos subir hasta su garganta producto del fuerte rodillazo.

Aprovechando el momento, y que Otto lo había levantado a su altura, Shinji le sujetó la cabeza y le plantó un par de fuertes cabezazos, que combinados con el dolor de su entrepierna, mandaron a Otto al mundo de los sueños.Ya que sus manos estaban encadenadas sobre su cabeza, Shinji no pudo alcanzar el bolsillo del pantalón de Otto para quitarle la llave de las esposas, así que le quitó las gafas que tenía en un bolsillo de la camisa, mientras se las ingeniaba para dejarlo junto a él, para que se deslizara silenciosamente por la pared hasta quedar sentado con la cabeza gacha.

Asuka miraba impactada lo que Shinji acababa de hacer, sin atinar a decir nada. Observó como rompía las gafas y como luego las botaba en el regazo de Otto, quedándose solo con una de las patas, que metió en la cerradura de sus grilletes. En un par de pestañeos Shinji ya tenia libre las manos y luego había soltado las esposas de sus tobillos.

-- ¿Do...donde aprendiste a hacer eso? –- preguntó Asuka, mientras Shinji usaba la pata de las gafas para quitarle las esposas.

-- _El Mayor Mason me enseñó_ –- dijo Shinji mirándola divertido, con un hilo de sangre corriendo de su frente.

-- Shinji estás...

-- _Baja la voz_ -– susurró Shinji –- _Aún falta el de la puerta._

-- Estás sangrando –- susurro Asuka ahora libre de sus esposas.

-- _No te preocupes_ –- susurró Shinji se limpió la sangre, se quitó el sobretodo y la chaqueta, y las lanzó a un lado, luego se quitó los guantes, se remangó las mangas de la camisa y se cercioró que Otto estuviera bien dormido. Tomó el MP5K que Otto dejó junto a la bandeja de comida y le hizo una seña a Asuka para que se apartara.

-- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -– preguntó la pelirroja.

-- _Encargarme del que vigila la puerta_ –- dijo Shinji, y antes de que Asuka pudiera protestar, Shinji había abierto un poco la puerta –- _Hey, ven acá_ –- dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Otto y ganándose tras la puerta.

-- ¿Qué pasa Otto?. ¿Acaso los mocosos no quieren comer? –- dijo el sujeto entrando con una sonrisa burlesca, que desapareció al ver a Otto sentado inconsciente junto a donde debían estar los pilotos EVA.

No alcanzó a mover un músculo cuando Shinji lo golpeó en la nuca con la culata del MP5K. El sujeto cayó inconsciente al suelo. Shinji se cercioró de que nadie hubiera escuchado nada y luego cerró la puerta despacio.

-- ¿Qué demonios pretendes?. ¿Hacer que nos maten? –- susurró Asuka al borde de un ataque.

-- _Pese a lo que dijo Sabrina hace un rato, no te van a matar Pelirroja-Chan, ni a mí. Van a vendernos a solo Dios sabe quién, y no sé tú, pero yo no pretendo dejar que me subasten al mejor postor. Me largo de aquí_ –- dijo Shinji revisando los bolsillos del sujeto que acababa de noquear –- _¿Qué tenemos aquí?. Una pistola Glock y dos cargadores, tres cargadores para el MP5K, alambre para explosivos, cinta adhesiva, cigarrillos europeos, un encendedor y... tres granadas de mano. Excelente._

-- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que nos van a vender? –- preguntó Asuka viendo como Shinji le quitaba la chaqueta sin mangas de estilo militar que llevaba el sujeto, y como luego se la colocaba y empezaba aguardar las cosas en los bolsillos y como ponía los cargadores de las armas en los compartimientos para ese efecto.

-- _Lo sé, porque cuando le dije a Sabrina que mi padre no pagaría por nosotros, ella simplemente sonrió. En otras palabras, sabía que de NERV no sacaría un solo centavo, y eso quiere decir que debe tener otro comprador para nosotros._

-- ¿Pero quién querría comprar dos Pilotos EVA. Y para qué?.

_-- Vamos Pelirroja-Chan, ella misma lo dijo. Nosotros sabemos demasiadas cosas sobre NERV y los EVAS. Debe haber gente que mataría por esa información_ –- dijo Shinji en forma serie y miró fijamente a la pelirroja -- _¿Qué prefieres Pelirroja-Chan. Quedarte aquí y esperar a que te vendan o escapar conmigo?_

Asuka miró a Shinji considerando las opciones. Para empezar, lo que decía era más que probable. Esa mujer era muy capaz de venderlos, o algo peor. Escapar era una buena opción ¿Pero cómo? El otro problema era que tenía al frente al Shinji Hentai, lo cual era MUY preocupante, ya que no sabía que locura se le podía ocurrir de un momento a otro, además aún estaba enojada con él por acostarse con esa... puta. Aún así, y aunque no le gustara, sabía que no tenía otra opción.

-- Está bien, escaparemos. Pero yo estaré al mando –- dijo en forma arrogante.

-- _Está bien jefa. ¿Cómo nos casaras de aquí sin que nos atrapen o nos maten en el proceso?._

Asuka se sorprendió por esa pregunta, y al darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo salir de ahí.

-- Bueno... yo...

-- _¿Por casualidad sabes algo de Antiterrorismo?._

-- ¡Claro que no! –- dijo Asuka enojada.

-- _Pues yo sí. Me entrenaron para casos como este, y sé como sacarnos de aquí con vida, así que yo estaré a cargo. Ahora ayúdame con estos dos._

A la pelirroja no le quedó otra más que tragarse su enojo y hacer lo que decía Shinji. Muy a su pesar, sabía que tenía razón. Según lo que le contó Misato, el muy idiota había recibido el mismo entrenamiento que un SEAL, así que si alguien podía sacarlos de ahí, era él.

Un par de minutos después, Otto y su amigo estaban esposados de pies y manos y con cinta adhesiva en la boca. Asuka ahora llevaba la chaqueta militar sin mangas de Otto y todo su equipamiento, incluyendo el MP5K.

-- _¿Segura que sabes usar esa cosa? _-– preguntó Shinji, al ver a una Asuka peligrosamente armada.

-- Recibí entrenamiento con armas de fuego ¿Lo olvidaste? -– gruñó Asuka en respuesta.

-- _Está bien, tranquila_ -– dijo Shinji.

-- Bien genio. ¿Cómo nos sacarás de aquí?.

-- _Considerando por el rodeo que dimos cuando nos llevaron a esa especie de hangar para transmitir a NERV, esta celda está al final de este complejo. Nadie va a pasar por aquí a menos que venga para acá, así que tenemos unos minutos antes de que echen en menos a Otto. Tiempos suficiente para desaparecer por el baño._

-- ¿EL BAÑO?.

Asuka no tuvo tiempo de protestar, cuando Shinji ya había abierto cuidadosamente la puerta, y al ver que no había nadie en el pasillo, se acercó a la puerta de enfrente. Dio un par de golpes y al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta, entró y le hizo señas a Asuka para que lo siguiera. Esta no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Se asomó y al no ver a nadie, cerró la puerta detrás de si, y se metió donde estaba Shinji.

El baño era muy sencillo, solo había un escusado y un lavamanos, fuera de eso, tampoco era demasiado grande. Shinji bajó la tapa del escusado y se subió encima, para alcanzar la rejilla de un ducto de ventilación, por donde cabía una persona.

-- ¿Ese es tu gran plan?. ¿Usar los ductos de ventilación?. ¿No pudiste pensar en algo más original?.

-- _¿Tienes una mejor idea?._

Asuka tuvo que guardarse su enojo. Ya tendría tiempo de arreglar cuentas con él cuando salieran de ahí. Poco después, Asuka ya estaba dentro del ducto, que era lo suficientemente espacioso como para andar a gatas. Miró hacia atrás, donde Shinji estaba colocando la rejilla en su lugar, y vio como luego sacaba dos granadas, cinta adhesiva y un rollo de alambre.

-- ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? -– preguntó con ojos desorbitados.

-- _Dejando un regalo de despedida, que a la vez nos servirá de_ _distracción para salir de aquí_ –- respondió Shinji con una sonrisa, que a la pelirroja no le gusto para nada.

Un par de minutos después, ya estaban recorriendo los ductos de ventilación en busca de una salida. Asuka adelante y un sonriente Shinji detrás.

-- Bien, creo está no fue una mala idea después de todo –- susurró Asuka.

-- _Claro que no, fue genial, jejeje_ –- rió Shinji suavemente, disfrutando de la vista, ya que frente a él estaba el redondo y bien formando trasero de la pelirroja, que se marcaba perfectamente en sus ajustados pantalones.

-- ¿De qué te ríes? -– preguntó Asuka con ojos estrechos.

-- _De nada_ –- dijo Shinji inocentemente, mientras babeaba al ver ese tentador y virginal culito delante de él. Como era de esperar, no pudo evitar estirar una mano para tocar y acariciar esa fuente de deseo y lujuria.

**¡PLAFF!**

-- Perdón, me resbalé -– dijo Asuka, retirando su pie de la cara de Shinji, con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo.

-- _Está bien, creo que mi mano también se resbaló_ –- dijo Shinji con la bota de Asuka marcada en su cara y con sangre saliendo de sus narices y un par de dientes menos.

La pareja siguió avanzando por los ductos, hasta que Asuka se detuvo al llegar a una intersección, para ver por donde seguir. Como Shinji estaba tan ensimismado viendo el trasero de la pelirroja, e imaginando todo lo que podría hacer ahí, no se dio cuenta que esta había frenado y terminó con la cara enterrada justo en medio de su culo.

-- ¡CORTA DE UNA VEZ COCHINO HENTAI! –- chilló Asuka y llenó a Shinji de una seguidilla de furiosas patadas, que lo dejaron reducido a una masa informe y sanguinolienta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Nos vamos –- dijo Sato a Sabrina.

-- De acuerdo. Nosotros mantendremos ocupados a los sabuesos de NERV, como tenemos acordado. Una vez que confirmemos tu jugada, desapareceros del mapa. Solo espero no te eches para atrás a última hora –- dijo Sabrina con seriedad.

-- Claro que no. Lo que más deseo en la vida, es que Gendo Ikari sienta lo mismo que yo –- dijo Sato, con una sonrisa algo siniestra -– Bien, creo que este es el adiós Sabrina. Solo tiene que mantener ocupados a lo sabuesos de NERV por dos días más, y todo habrá acabado... y asegúrese de no andar por las inmediaciones de Nueva Sidney. El ambiente va estar muy caluroso por ahí.

-- No se preocupe. Había pensado en un destino más exótico para tomar mis vacaciones –- dijo Sabrina.

-- Que las disfrute -– respondió Sato, se despidió de sus socios, y se alejó con sus hombres a la salida del hangar, mientras otros dos se subían al camión con la Mina N2 modificada.

Jacques se acercó a Sabrina, que observaba a Sato, con ojos estrechos.

-- Lo que planea es una locura. Comprendo que quiera vengarse. Yo también lo querría en su lugar, pero hacer algo como esto...

-- El tipo es capaz de hacerlo. Lo veo en sus ojos, pero...

-- ¿Qué te molesta _chérie_?. ¿Crees que nos traicionará? -– preguntó Jacques, con curiosidad.

-- No, nada de eso. Si lo hace, pone en riesgo su jugada en Nueva Sidney.

-- ¿Entonces?.

-- Nada, olvídalo. Tú solo preocúpate de preparar tu equipo para mantener ocupado al Agente Bush y sus niños exploradores. Esa es tu única prioridad de ahora en adelante –- dijo Sabrina, con una mirada que Jacques interpretó como "¿Qué mierda estás esperando? Mueve el trasero"

El francés asintió, y se fue a reunir a su equipo para darle una apropiada bienvenida a Bush, mientras Sabrina se apoyó en una pared de brazos cruzados pensando en los motivos de Sato.

Lo que Sato pretendía era algo comprensible. Ella también hubiera buscado vengarse del hijo de puta de Gendo, de estar en su lugar. Y debía darle crédito por la idea de la Mina N2, ya que eso aseguraba que Gendo no pudiera escapar de ninguna forma, pero aún así, los daños colaterales eran excesivos para una simple venganza personal. No es que le molestara, en realidad le daba lo mismo, pero mirando el historial de Sato, él no era el tipo de hombre que haría algo así... bueno, con el corazón envenenado por el odio y el rencor, una persona es capaz de todo, pero aún así... además¿Por qué esperar hasta el miércoles para actuar, si Gendo llegaba hoy en la tarde?. Y esas últimas palabras que había dicho... "**_Lo que más deseo en la vida es que Gendo Ikari sienta lo mismo que yo"_**

¿Qué quiso decir Sato con eso?. Gendo Ikari era incapaz de sentía nada por nadie... fue entonces que la rubia comprendió lo que Sato tenía en mente. Haciendo un rápido ejercicio mental, dedujo que había solo una cosa que podía hacer el trabajo, y que no era tan difícil de conseguir con los contactos apropiados. Con eso en mente se encaminó hasta a Fox, que estaba desmontando su precioso equipo electrónico.

-- ¡Fox!. Necesito que averigües algo.

-- ¿Qué necesitas jefa? –- preguntó el Ex-Delta.

-- Quiero que revises todas las transacciones del mercado negro en el último año.

-- ¿Estás loca?. Eso es impo...

-- ¡No quiero excusas, Fox! –- lo corto Sabrina amenazante -– No me importa cómo lo hagas, pero necesito esa información lo antes posible.

-- Está bien... pero te advierto que no será fácil. Eso tomará algo de tiempo –- dijo Fox, un tanto intimidado, ya que sabía que no era prudente hacer enojar a la rubia -- ¿Qué es lo que debo buscar?.

Sabrina se acercó a él y susurró la respuesta lo suficientemente alto, como para que solo ellos dos pudieran escuchar.

-- Avísame cuando tengas algo –- dijo la rubia, antes de ir a dar las ordenes para preparar su partida.

Fox miró alejarse a la mujer, y silbó por lo bajo. No sabía que pretendía la rubia ahora, pero debía ser algo grande, si buscaba ese tipo de pirotecnia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una rejilla de ventilación, dos figuras observaban discretamente a los terroristas prepararse para lo que sea que tenían en mente. Una era una pelirroja, que observaba todo con ojos estrechos, y el otro era un joven con vendas en la cabeza, un ojo morado, venditas por aquí y por allá, y tapones de algodón en las narices, para contener la hemorragia nasal y múltiples moretones.

-- _No tenías que pegarme tan fuerte Pelirroja-Chan_ –- dijo lastimeramente Shinji.

-- Cierra la boca o te la cierro a golpes –- regañó Asuka -- ¡Y no te me apegues tanto! –- regañó otra vez, ya que Shinji estaba MUY apegado a ella.

-- _No es mi culpa. Este ducto es muy estrecho_ –- se defendió Shinji –- _Pero me gusta._

-- ¿Qué dijiste?.

-- _Nada_ –- dijo Shinji guardando la compostura, pero emitiendo una pequeñísima sonrisa al sentir a la pelirroja tan junto a él.

En eso, Shinji recuperó la seriedad al ver pasar al sujeto que recordaba haber visto antes, justo frente a donde estaban. Iba en compañía de otros sujetos, y uno de ellos le habló.

-- Señor. ¿Cree que esa mujer seguirá el plan y mantendrá distraídos a los sabuesos de NERV?.

Sato se detuvo y miró a los lados pasa asegurarse que nadie más escuchara, antes de responderle a su mano derecha.

-- Por supuesto que lo hará. Gracias a mi posición, puedo mantenerme al tanto de todo lo que pase, y si ella no cumple su parte, entonces mandaré a toda la ONU tras su trasero... junto con hacerle una llamada de cortesía al SVR(-). Te aseguro que ellos soltarán a todos sus perros con tal de atrapar a esa desertora. Nunca podrá escapar a tiempo.

-- Bien, si es así, ahora todo depende del otro equipo –- dijo el otro sujeto.

-- No te preocupes, Kusano. Las "FIREFLY-X" llegarán a tiempo. Vamos al helicóptero. Tengo que estar en Nueva Sidney dentro de unas horas –- dijo Sato antes de encaminarse a la salida, seguido de los demás, y de un camión con logos de una empresa de transportes.

Asuka miró a los sujetos desde su posición elevada, sin entender de qué rayos estaban hablando. Shinji por el contrario, los miraba sorprendidos, ya que había entendido algo de la conversación.

-- _¿Cómo es que ese sujeto sabe de las FIREFLY-X? _–- susurró Shinji extrañado.

-- ¿FIREFLY-X?. ¿Qué rayos es eso? -– preguntó Asuka.

Shinji hizo calla a Asuka cuando un francés (a juzgar por el acento) comenzó a dar ordenes, hasta que tuvo a tres Humvees, y un grupo sujetos armados hasta los dientes, momento en que dejaron el lugar a toda velocidad, pasando frente a donde estaban los pilotos EVA.

-- _Esto me huele mal, Pelirroja-Chan. Tengo el presentimiento de que estamos en medio de algo más grande de lo que imaginamos._

-- Esta vez debo darte la razón –- dijo Asuka.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los preparativos para dejar el complejo eran acelerados. Estaba pronosticado que los sabuesos de NERV no aparecieran hasta la tarde, pero no por eso se iban a relajar. Tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Todos corrían de un lado a otro realizando sus tareas, mientras Sabrina impartía las ordenes.

-- Pongan esas armas en ese camión –- dijo Sabrina a unos hombres –- Otto. Necesito el reporte con las transmisiones de la ONU y NERV... ¿Otto?... ¡OTTO!... ¿Dónde rayos se metió ese idiota?.

-- No lo hemos visto desde hace rato –- dijo uno.

-- Si elidiota ese se fue con Jacques, lo mato. El sabe que lo necesito acá –- dijo Sabrina.

-- No lo creo. Otto no se ha visto por aquí desde que fue a llevarle el desayuno a los mocoso –- dijo Fox, sentado ante su notebook, entonces vio la cara de preocupación de la rubia -- ¿No creerás que...?.

Por respuesta Sabrina dio un gruñido y le hizo una seña a un grupo de hombres para que la acompañaran, y se fueron corriendo a la celda de los prisioneros. Fox también dejó lo que hacía, tomó su arma y se fue con ellos.

Al llegar a la famosa bodega-celda, se dieron cuenta que HABÍA pasado algo, ya que el guardia no estaba en la puerta. El grupo entró al cuarto echando abajo la puerta y apuntando con sus armas, encontrando a dos golpeados, esposados, amordazados y afligidos hombres, en el lugar de los valiosísimos Pilotos EVA. Sabrina bajó su arma y caminó lentamente hasta ellos.

-- Van a quedar dos vacantes en el equipo –- susurró Fox, ya sabiendo lo que venía.

Sabrina levantó a Otto por las solapas como si no pesara nada, y lo azotó contra la pared detrás de él, le quitó la cinta adhesiva de la boca de un tirón y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-- ¿Qué pasó? –- preguntó la rubia en voz baja y peligrosa.

-- Es... escaparon... el mocoso me engañó... lo siento... yoaggjhhh... gghhh...

Otto cayó al suelo llevándose las manos a la garganta, y dando agónicos gorjeos mientras la sangre se le escurría por un profundo corte, que Sabrina le había hecho con un cuchillo que tenía en la mano derecha, y que sacó sin que nadie se percatara. Otto finalmente dejó de gemir, ya muerto en un charco de sangre. Sabrina guardó su cuchillo y miró fieramente a su guardia, que al ver los amenazantes ojos de la rubia, no pudo contenerse y se hizo de todo, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sabrina hizo una mueca de asco, y levantó su Desert Eagle.

¡BANG!

-- Quiero que revisen este complejo de arriba abajo, y encuentren a esos mocosos. Tengan cuidado, están armados con el equipo de Otto y este otro idiota, pero no tiren a matar. Los quiero vivos –- dijo Sabrina.

-- No pudieron haber salido de este sector. Nosotros estábamos a la vuelta del corredor y no vimos pasar a nadie –- dijo uno de los hombres.

-- Pero no están por ninguna parte. ¿Acaso se hicieron humo? -– preguntó Fox, entonces vio que Sabrina observaba con detenimiento la puerta que estaba al frente de ese cuarto -- ¿Hum?. ¿El baño?.

Todos salieron al pasillo y se apegaron a los costados de la puerta del baño. Uno de los hombres abrió un poco la puerta con la punta de los dedos, al no pasar nada, se precipitaron dentro. El baño estaba vació. La tensión se relajó. Sabrina estrechó los ojos al ver la rejilla de ventilación.

-- Salieron por ahí -– dijo Sabrina casi en un regaño, señalando la rejilla de ventilación con un movimiento de cabeza, y miró a los hombres que estaban en el pasillo –- Pueden estar en cualquier parte. Búsquenlos por dentro y por fuera. Y tengan mucho cuidado con Shinji, ese mocosos es un profesional.

-- Yo iré por él y lo atraparé –- dijo uno de los hombres que estaba dentro del baño, ya subido sobre el escusado y quitando la rejilla de la ventilación.

-- **¡DETENTE IDIOTA!** –- gritó Sabrina, pero ya era tarde.

El hombre ya había sacado la rejilla cuando escuchó el grito de su jefa, momento en que dos seguros saltaron por el aire, mientras que dos granadas caían de la abertura. El sujeto vio en cámara lenta, como las dos granadas rebotaban sobre el estanque de agua y caían al piso.

-- **¡CÚBRANSE!** –- gritó Sabrina saltando hacia un lado del pasillo junto con algunos de sus hombres.

**¡KABOOM!**

La explosión remeció todo el lugar, levantando una nube de polvo y escombros, y matando de forma instantánea a 3 hombres y dejando a 2 heridos. Sabrina se levantó y miró el daño causado por la explosión con furia en sus ojos.

-- ¡MALDICIÓN!. Les dije que Shinji era peligroso, tropa de idiotas -– regañó furiosa.

-- ¿Cómo rayos pudo armar esa trampa?. Eso no es algo que pueda hacer un Piloto EVA –- dijo Fox.

-- Shinji no es un simple Piloto EVA. Es un maldito "SEAL" –- dijo Sabrina con rabia.

-- ¿UN SEAL? –- preguntó Fox sorprendido.

-- Así es, un SEAL. Y podría matarte si no te cuidas –- respondió Sabrina de mala gana, mientras otro grupo de hombres llegaba a ver que había pasado -- ¿Qué demonios hacen acá?. Vayan a atrapar a esos mocosos, y los quiero con...

Sabrina se detuvo al escuchar las ráfagas de ametralladora y luego una explosión.

-- Son ellos –- dijo la rubia sacando su arma y corriendo al lugar del tiroteo junto con los demás.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Pilotos EVA estaban apretujados uno al lado del otro en el ducto de ventilación, para frustración de Asuka y alegría de Shinji, mientras esperaban el momento indicado.

-- ¿Qué crees que esté pasando? –- preguntó Asuka, dejando de lado el odio y enojo que tenía por el degenerado junto a ella, ya que lo que estaba pasando requería más atención en ese momento.

-- _No lo sé, pero ese sujeto de hace un rato, estoy seguro de que lo he visto antes, pero no logro recordar dónde... y eso que dijo de las FIREFLY-X..._ –- dijo Shinji con ojos estrechos.

-- ¿Me podrías decir qué rayos es una FIREFLY-X? –- preguntó Asuka intrigada.

-- _¡Si me dejas echarte un polvo!_

¡PLAFF!

-- ¡PRIMERO MUERTA! –- dijo Asuka con un puño enterrado en la cara de Shinji, que a su vez estaba enterrada a un lado del ducto de ventilación.

En eso, se escuchó una explosión y los hombres que se veían por ahí, corrieron supuestamente, al lugar de la explosión.

-- _Esta es muestras oportunidad, Pelirroja-Chan_ –- dijo Shinji, limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

Asuka no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Entre los dos lanzaron lejos la rejilla y salieron del ducto de ventilación, pero como lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, quedaron atascados a medio camino, con medio cuerpo afuera, y medio cuerpo adentro.

-- ¡NO SALGAS AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE YO, BAKA! –- regañó Asuka, pataleando y tratando de zafarse.

-- _Fuiste tú la que salió al mismo tiempo que yo_ –- dijo Shinji forcejeando, y aprovechando de meterle mano a la pelirroja.

-- ¡SUÉLTAME LOS PECHOS!.

-- _No puedo evitarlo. Tus tetas me llaman. ¡QUIERO LECHE!._

-- ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!. ¡SUÉLTAME!.

-- ¡MIREN, SON LOS MOCOSOS!.

Shinji y Asuka dejaron de forcejear al escuchar ese grito, congelándose en su lugar. Asuka jalándole el cabello a Shinji, y Shinji chupándole un pecho a Asuka por sobre la ropa, mientras le agarraba el otro con una mano.

-- ¡Que no escapen!.

Los dos Pilotos EVA alcanzaron a salir del ducto, milagrosamente antes de que la primera ráfaga de ametralladora diera justo donde habían estado. Para su fortuna, cayeron entre unas cajas que usaron para cubrirse de las balas. Fue entonces que ocurrió...

-- **_¡HIJOS DE PUTA!_** –- rugió Shinji, encarando a sus sorprendidos atacantes con una cara de demonio gigantesca, y un MP5K en cada mano -- _¿Saben hace cuanto que no le chupo una teta a una mujer?. ¡3 DIAS!. Y ustedes me interrumpen en lo mejor... **¡LOS MATO A TODOS!**_

RATATATATATATATATATA...

Un furibundo Shinji comenzó a descargar toda su furia, y el contenido de los MP5K contra unos consternados y asustados mercenarios, que corrían de un lugar a otro, escapando de la furia asesina del frustrado Piloto EVA.

Asuka por su parte, sujetaba su agredido pecho con la cara roja de vergüenza, y por mucho que lo deseara, no era el momento de matar a Shinji, así que no le quedó otra más que hacer lo que habían planeado, y corrió al Humvee más cercano, aprovechando que Shinji mantenía a todos ocupados, ahora lanzando las granadas que ella le había pasado momentos antes. Asuka se subió al Humvee de un salto, lo echó a andar y se aprontó a salir. Estuvo tentada a dejar atrás al degenerado ese, pero en ese cuerpo también estaba el Shinji que ella amaba. No podía dejarlo atrás.

Shinji sintió los bocinazos y vio a su deseada Pelirroja-Chan haciéndole señal frenéticamente para que subiera al Humvee. Corrió hasta el Humvee, y como tenia la parte de atrás descubierta, saltó dentro sin problemas. Justo en ese momento, llegó una furibunda rubia para ver a sus hombres desparramados por todas partes, algunos heridos, y otros aún ocultos, mientras que el lugar era una verdadera zona de guerra, luego de que Shinji usara sus granadas. Vio el Humvee con los dos chicos salir a toda carrera del hangar y como Shinji le hacia un corte de mangas a modos de despedida.

-- ¡ATRAPEN A ESE MOCOSO! –- rugió Sabrina.

Asuka pisó el acelerador a fondo y reventó la cortina que cerraba la salida del hangar, logró mantener estable al Humvee, y se dirigió a la salida de lo que parecía una instalación militar abandonada. Por su parte, Shinji se fijó que junto a él habían un M4, y un Lanzacohetes LAW, miró el BLACK HAWK que estaba un poco más atrás y sonrió siniestramente.

Sabrina salió montada en un Humvee conducido por Fox, justo para ver como Shinji disparaba un LAW antes de salir del complejo, y segundos después, vio como su BLACK HAWK volaba en pedazos.

-- ¡Hijo de Puta!. Cuando le ponga las manos encima, va a desear nunca haber nacido –- regañó la rubia –- ¡Acelera!.

El Humvee de Shinji y Asuka se adentró por el polvoriento camino que los alejaba de la instalación militar, seguido de cerca por otros dos Humvees. Shinji gateó hasta quedar con la cabeza a un lado de la Asuka.

-- _Acelera, Pelirroja-Chan. Nos van a alcanzar_ –- dijo Shinji, y por respuesta se comió un salvaje codazo, que lo dejó revolcándose de dolor en la parte de atrás -- _¿Por qué hiciste eso? _–- lloró Shinji, con la cara ensangrentada.

-- ¿Y TODAVÍA LO PREGUNTAS?. Cuando salgamos de esto te juro que...

RATATATATATATATA...

-- _¡Nos disparan!._

-- Ya lo sé baka, no tienes que repetirlo –- dijo Asuka, mientras hundía más el acelerador.

Shinji se limpió la cara, tomó el M4 y disparó al Humvee de Sabrina, pero como era blindado, las balas rebotaban sin causar daños. En ese momento deseo no haber usado todas sus granadas.

Más atrás, Sabrina le decía a Fox que acelerara un poco más, y se asomó afuera con un MP5K para disparar otra vez a los neumáticos del Humvee, pero no contó con la puntería de Shinji, que de un certero disparo, le voló el arma de las manos.

-- ¡Maldito mocoso! –- dijo Sabrina masajeando sus manos –- Embístelos.

-- Entendido -– dijo Fox, con una sonrisa y aceleró yéndose encima del otro Humvee, dándole un fuerte choque y mandando de bruces a Shinji, que perdió el M4 y casi se cae por la parte de atrás.

-- ¡_Acelera, Pelirroja-Chan! _–- gritó Shinji, sujetándose a lo que podía.

-- ¡Eso hago!.

El Humvee de Sabrina los chocó otra vez, y Shinji se fue al suelo otra vez, lo que le permitió ver algo que le podía servir para salir de esa situación. Se preparó y esperó a que el otro Humvee se les fuera encima otra vez, momento en que le arrojó una lona sobre el parabrisas, tapándole la visión. Fox frenó instintivamente al no poder ver, y se fue a una zanja. El otro Humvee los sobrepasó tomando la delantera, y sus ocupantes se prepararon para acabar con todo eso de una vez.

Shinji apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse cuando les llegó la primera ráfaga de ametralladora, mientras Asuka zigzagueaba para evitar ser un blanco tan fijo. Shinji atrás no podía mantener la estabilidad y se iba de un lado al otro golpeándose contra los costados del Humvee.

-- _¿Quién demonios te enseñó a conducir?. ¿Misato?._

Asuka dio un regaño, pero siguió condiciendo mientras Shinji trataba de al menos permanecer sentado, entonces algo cayó entre sus piernas. Sus ojos saltaron de sus orbitas al ver la granada.

-- _¡GRANADA! _–- gritó Shinji, mientras la lanzaba afuera, justo antes de que explotara, pero la explosión alcanzó a zarandear la cola del Humvee y cubrirlos de polvo –- _¡Están lanzando granadas!._

-- Si no lo me dices, nunca me habría dado cuenta –- dijo Asuka entre dientes, mientras aceleraba a fondo.

Los tipos del otro Humvee siguieron lanzando granadas, pero como Asuka zigzagueaba, no podían apuntar bien y estas explotaban a un lado, pero muy cerca de su objetivo. Un poco más atrás, Fox había logrado salir de la zanja y ahora aceleraba dando alcance a sus compañeros, y al ver las explosiones, él y su acompañante se miraron espantados.

-- ¡No usen granadas idiotas. Los quiero vivos! –- dijo Sabrina por el radio.

La orden de Sabrina llegó justo en el momento en que el mercenario de las granadas pudo acertar por segunda vez al blanco, y tal como la vez anterior, Shinji lanzó fuera la granada, solo que esta vez no la lanzó a un lado, la lanzó para atrás, justo en medio del camino.

¡BROMM!

Sabrina y Fox vieron como el Humvee de sus camaradas se elevaba por los aires en una bola de fuego, ya que la granada explotó justo bajo el tanque de combustible. Fox a duras penas pudo eludir los restos del otro Humvee y aceleró para darle alcance a los pilotos, mientras Sabrina maldecía en alemán, ruso, francés, inglés y japonés.

Adelante, Shinji reía feliz al ver la explosión del Humvee, y podía jurar que escuchó un "Ya-Hoo" de su querida Pelirroja-Chan, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, porque otro Humvee apareció en el camino, y a la distancia pudo ver a una rubia montada en el asiento del copiloto.

-- _¿Es que nunca se rinde?_ -– se preguntó Shinji, ya harto de todo eso.

El Humvee se acercaba cada vez más, mientras que Shinji buscaba algo que pudiera servir para detener a su ex-amante. En eso vio una caja metálica, la abrió, y se encontró con una pistola de señales, estrechó los ojos y miró a su alrededor, y su vista se detuvo en un bidón de combustible.

_-- Si le funcionó a Christian Slater(--)¿por qué a mi no?_ –- se dijo Shinji. Tomó la pistola de señales y le puso el cartucho –- _Pelirroja-Chan. Baja la velocidad._

-- ¡Estas loco!.

-- _¡Solo haz lo que te digo!._

Asuka miró a Shinji por el retrovisor y lo vio haciendo algo atrás, por lo que dedujo que debía estar tramando alguna cosa para librarse de sus perseguidores, así que comenzó a bajar lentamente la velocidad.

Atrás, Sabrina y Fox notaron que se estaban acercando más rápido de lo normal al otro Humvee.

-- Están bajando la velocidad –- dijo Fox.

-- ¿Qué rayos está haciendo? –- preguntó Sabrina cuando ya estaban casi encima del otro Humvee, mirando los movimientos de hacia Shinji para ponerse de pie. Entonces notó el bidón de combustible en una mano, y la pistola de señales en la otra –- ¡CUIDADO!

La advertencia de Sabrina llegó demasiado tarde. Shinji usó toda su fuerza para lanzar con un brazo el bidón de combustible contra el parabrisas del Humvee de Sabrina, y justo antes de que le pegara, disparó la pistola de señales.

¡PLOFF!

El bidón de combustible explotó, dejando al Humvee cubierto de llamas. A Fox no le quedó otra más que frenar, y bajar del vehículo con un extintor de incendios para apagar las llamas, antes de quedarse sin medio de transporte. Mientras, Sabrina se bajó por el otro lado echando maldiciones y pateando con rabia la puerta de Humvee, avanzó un par de pasos y miró como el otro Humvee se perdía en una nube de polvo.

-- Lo hiciste bien Shinji. Ganaste esta, pero la próxima vez... –- dijo la rubia mirando con odio el camino, mientras enseñaba amenazadoramente los dientes y apuñaba fuertemente las manos, temblando de rabia.

**_Continuará..._**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Por fin estoy de regreso, luego de 3 semanas de ausencia. Es que ya llevo 7 meses con este Fic, y 52 capítulo, con entregas semanales, en algunos casos de 2 o mas capítulos, por lo que todo ese esfuerzo me estaba pasando la cuenta, y tuve que tomar un descanso... pero ahora regresé con las baterías cargadas y listo para terminar este fic.

En el presente capítulo vimos el ya anticipado por todos, escape de Shinji y Asuka, y algunas idas de olla del Shinji Hentai. También se desveló algo más de todo el enredo que envuelve a este secuestro, pero siguen apareciendo más preguntas. ¿De donde conoce Shinji a Sato¿Qué es un Firefly-X¿Por qué quiere vengarse Sato de Gendo¿Qué pasó con Clinton y Reagan¿Y Rei¿Ya se murió Kensuke o sigue en coma?

Más respuestas en el próximo capítulo.

**(-) SVR:** "Sluzhba Vneshney Razvedki" Servicio de Inteligencia Exterior de Rusia. Sabrina trabajaba para ellos hasta que desertó.

**(--) Christian Slater:**Actor de cineque fue uno de los protagonistas de la película "Broken Arrow". Shinji lo mencionó. ya que en esa películaaparece una escena similar.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Sakai Yuuji: **Acá tenemos a un nuevo lector. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia comenzar a seguir las locuras que salen de mi cabeza. Espero que sigas por acá y te dejo invitado a leer mis otros fics de Eva, La Mujer de Mis Sueños y La Mujer de Mis Sueños Parte II, que tamben puedes encontrar por aquí. Un saludo.

**Shadowhao: **Tal como dice, si vemos las cosas desde el punto de vista de Gendo, lo más lógico es mandas a matar a los dos pilotos si no es posible recuperarlos, pero aún así no deja de ser un bastardo. El Shinji Hentai, perdido durante algunos capítulos, ha vuelto a reaparecer y lo seguirá haciendo en forma permanente de aquí en adelante. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Fantastic-Man: **Parece mentira que esto es un principio iba a a ser un fic de 7 capítulos y mira donde estoy ahora, 53 capítulos y sigo adelante. Con este fic me estoy dando en mismo gusto que se dio Tarantino en Kill Bill. Estoy poniendo en este fic todo lo que me gusta, y al parecer no lo estoy haciendo tan mal, considerando los comentarios de los lectores.

Que no te extrañe que Sabrina hubiera estudiado leyes, que muchos de los que han iniciado las grandes revueltas mundiales han estudiado leyes. También es de admirar como tiene cortita a Asuka, aunque con semejante amenaza se entiende. También es cierto que no hizo bien su trabajo al dejar escapar a Rei, pero al parecer para sus planes "Privados" eso no tiene mayor relevancia ¿Por qué? Ya veremos que pasa ahí, junto con responder las demás interrogantes que tienes.

Gendo es otro hijo de su madre, "Si no puede recuperarlos, elimínelos" con esa frase demostró todo su amor de padre, y lo que comentas de Bush es verdad, pero no te preocupes, que ya va a aparecer más, después de todo es una leyenda.

¿Te gustó el Shinji Hentai y sus revelaciones? Pues me alegra saberlo, hace ya bastantes capítulos que la cosa estaba demasiado seria, pero de apoco se va a poner mas entretenida, con esto del escape y la huida por tierras australianas la cosa irá tomando más ritmo.

P.D.1: Ya lo arreglé, pasa a verlo para que te asegures.

P.D.2: EXCELENTE tu fic, solo te haría una acotación... ¡HOMBRE PERVERSO. HICISTE LLORAR A REI! Esa afrenta exige ser remediada. Continua ese fic y arreglame eso, mira que Rei no merece sufrir. Asuka si, pero no Rei. Ella merece alcanzar la felicidad.

Y te recomiendo escuchar "I Want your Sex" y gritar su coro a los cuatro vientos... creo que estoy muy metido con este fic. Un saludo y revisa tu gmail, que te mandé algunas cosas.

**Fox: **Maestro Fox,el hombre que ha hecho posible esta parte de la historia con sus aportes sobre armamento. El Shinji Hentai está de regreso y dará mucho que hablar de aquí en adelante. Sabrina y sus hombres también tienen cosas que decir, y tal como dice Shadow, esta rubia también tiene lo suyo. El Fox de esta historia también tendrá sus momentos, así no lo pierdas de vista. Otra que lo ha pasado mal es Misato, que ya aparecerá dentro de poco junto con Rei y los demás. Sobre ese esperado trío de Maya/Shinji/Ritsuko tendrá que seguir esperando a que acabe la aventura australiana, pero de que esos tres terminan en la cama, terminan en la cama, paciencia. Un saludo y adelante con tu fic.

**siReNa-Chan: **Tranquila amiga, que la acción está llegando de apoco, al menos en esté capítulo se vio algo más. Sabrina de a poco va a ir recibiendo lo suyo, como ahora, pero esa mujer es un hueso duro de roer y tiene mucho que decir. Gendo de apoco irá reapareciendo, después de todo tiene que defender su presupuesto ante la ONU. Respecto a Rei, está un poco perdida pero ya reaparecerá dentro de poco. ¿No te gusta que haga sufrir a Asuka? Lo siento, pero soy de la idea de que debe sufrir un poco, de hecho, tengo otro fic que subiré dentro de poco, donde pienso hacerla sufrir a lo grande muajajaja, y en La Mujer de Mis Sueños Parte II, aún no decido que tanto la haré sufrir o que tan perra aparecerá. En todo caso no te preocupes, que en este fic, Asuka tendrá sus momentos alegres.

**Kyo Hannakasi: **JARDÍN DE EVA es un no de los mejores fic que he leído de EVA, y el haberlo leído en 2 días fue toda una hazaña. De paso lo recomiendo a todos los que estén leyendo esto. Si quieren reír de buena gana, entren a www.ngefics.tk y lean JARDÍN DE EVA, no se arrepentirán. Sobre tu idea para un fic, pues adelante, me gustaría leer eso, esperemos que lo escribas pronto. También te doy las gracias por el apoyo, y descuida que Rei no está en el olvido, ya reaparecerá, junto con los demás perdidos.

**El Santo Pegaso: **Con semejante amenaza, no es de extrañar que Sabrina sea la única que pueda cerrarle la boca a esa pelirroja escandalosa. Como dices, Gendo es un hijo de su madre a medias con su padre. ¿Quién otro mandaría a matar a su hijo?. La historia esta recién empezando, que falta mucho aún. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Death Mask: **Gracias por tu entusiasta apoyó a este fic, y por tus ideas. En cuanto a lo que propones de una votación, no es mala idea, pero el final de esta historia es algo que me gustaría definir a mí, así que por favor, entiende ese capricho de escritor. Lo que dices sobre Rei es verdad. Es un Angel, pero también es parte humana. Si sus sentimientos son reales o memoria genética, es algo para debatir, pero en fondo ella igual tiene su corazón, trata de comprenderla un poco. Te sugiero que hables con Fantastic-Man. Creo que no hay nadie que entienda mejor a Rei que él.

**La Generla:** Una nueva persona dejando reviews, eso siempre es una gran alegría para mi. Sobre los norteamericanos, aparecerán algunos y ya veremos si mueren algunos también. Un gran saludo.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule**: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. La parte en la celda fue complicada de escribir, pero al final creo que quedó bien, y eso marcó el regreso del gran ausente, "El Shijni Hentai", que comenzará a hacer de las suyas. ¿Así que tienes dos teorías? Pues ya veremos si son acertadas. En los próximos capítulos aparecerán más pistas para desenredar esta madeja.

**M-cha:** Si te reíste con el Shinji Hentai entonces soy feliz. No sabes lo que me complica hacer esas partes. Intentaré seguir por la misma línea.

**Ultimate Spider:** El mundo se pondrá más de cabeza aún, ya esto apenas empieza. El Shinji Berserker (lo escribiste bien) aparecerá mas adelante, así que ten un poco de paciencia, que aún hay mucha tela por cortar.

**Zidane Lightning Saix:** Shinji tiene varios Ases bajo la manga, y ya los irá mostrando, pero los va tener que ocupar todos para arreglarse con Asuka y terminar esta aventura. Lo de Sabrina se verá más adelante.

**SylentViper:** Te he mandado ya varias veces las fotos a tu mail, pero siempre se me devuelve. ¿Tienes otro correo donde mandártelas?

También un gran saludo y agradecimientoa** Takato, SiReNa-Chan, Oogami Souma, Prometheus, CronCruac, Ultimate Spider, Fero-Ang, Okashiru-Okanami, Richard,** **Sr. Anónimo, Kira-Kun, Athrun, Verito S, Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 y YankeelandiA **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic. Si deje a alguien afuera no es mi intención, solo háganmelo saber y lo mencionaré.

Nos leemos el próximo sábado.


	54. Chapter 54

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo LIV: "AUSTRALIA SALVAJE I"**

El sol ya abrazaba las tierras australianas, pese a ser media mañana, y aunque estaban junto al mar, no corría ni una miserable brisa, por lo que el calor era aplastante. El camino se veía interminable y al ver a la distancia, las formas se distorsionaban por el calor... Calor, eso era lo que sentían Clinton y Reagan, mientras caminaban por ese polvoriento camino, rumbo al pueblo que supuestamente estaba a unos kilómetros.

Los ex-agentes habían salido hace algo más de dos horas por una esclusa del Submarino USS DALLAS, y buceado hasta llegar a la orilla. Se refugiaron entre unas rocas, donde dejaron el equipo de buceo y se pusieron ropas más adecuadas. Zapatos de caminata, pantalones con varios bolsillos, camisas, gafas de sol, sombreros y una mochila en la espalda cada uno. Además en sus cinturones llevaban un cuchillo de sobrevivencia, y al otro lado una cantimplora con agua, de la que Reagan está tomando un trago.

-- "Este poblado está a unos kilómetros de donde llegarán a la playa" –- dijo Clinton, imitando la voz de Capitán Mankuso -– ¡LLEVAMOS DOS HORAS CAMINANDO Y AÚN NO VEMOS NADA!.

-- ¿Quieres calmarte? Gritando no conseguiremos nada –- dijo Reagan.

-- Si, si, es solo que no me agrada estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo, sabiendo que los chicos... oye, mira eso, es un vehículo, y viene para acá -– dijo Clinton, señalando una nube de polvo a la distancia, que al acercarse reveló ser un baqueteado Jeep, del típico modelo de los safaris.

-- Espero que pueda llevarnos –- dijo Reagan.

-- Yo espero que venga preciosa morena con grandes pechos –- dijo Clinton, ganándose una mirada estrecha de Reagan –- Déjame soñar –- contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

El Jeep se detuvo ante los dos hombres, que miraron por la ventanilla para ver al conductor.

-- Hola guapos. ¿Los llevo? –- dijo una mujer de unos 45 años, gorda como un cerdo y fea como el demonio, mientras los desvestía con la mirada.

Ambos hombres sudaron frío mientras eran observado por los lujuriosos ojos de la mujer, que sonreía seductoramente (según ella) mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

-- Yo... caminaré –- dijo Clinton comenzando a avanzar, pero fue sujetado de la camisa por Reagan.

-- Gracias, es muy amable –- dijo Reagan abriendo la puerta del asiento delantero y lanzando a Clinton junto a la mujer, y luego subió al asiento de atrás.

El Jeep arrancó, dejando una nube de polvo detrás de sí. La mujer comenzó a conversar con los hombres, y les contó que se dirigía al mismo pueblo al que iban ellos. Reagan asentía de tanto en tanto, agradeciendo estar sentado atrás, mientras que Clinton sudaba frío, mientras recibía los ocasionales coqueteos de la mujer, a la vez que trataba de apartarle la mano que posaba en su pierna de tanto en tanto.

Misato estaba en su oficina, sentada en su butaca, tratando de calmarse luego de conocer las intenciones de esa... perra, y sobre todo, al ver la actitud del Comandante Ikari, que no hizo nada por asegurar la vida de Shinji y Asuka. Sus únicas esperanzas estaban en que Clinton y Reagan pudieran encontrarlos, y en que lo que dijo Mason sea cierto, y Shinji lograra escapar con Asuka de las manos de esa mujer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pese a no quererlo, Misato terminó recordando alguna de sus vivencias con Asuka, que pese a su carácter, terminó ganándose su cariño. También recordó a Shinji, y como ese chico, que en principio intentó usar como un medio para su venganza personal con los Angeles, terminó ganándose un lugar en su corazón, y como después pasó a ser de un amigo, a un amante... Sabía que eso estaba mal, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Tal vez las primeras veces que estuvo con él, fueron por simple deseo sexual, pero esa vez en el hospital no fue por deseo, esa vez lo hizo con el corazón, como una forma de hacer físico todo el cariño que sentía por él... recordó también, que esa vez se sintió distinto... esa vez, fue especial.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Misato y se obligó a guardar la compostura. No podía flaquear ahora, no ahora que Shinji y Asuka, su familia, estaban en semejante peligro.

Misato dejó su oficina y caminó por los interminables corredores de NERV, en un intento por poder despejarse, y sin darse cuenta terminó en ese mirador en lo alto de NERV, donde había una especie de pequeño parque, con bancas para sentarse y una hermosa vista del Geo-Frente. Ahí, sentada en una banca, estaba una solitaria chica de corto cabello y hermosos ojos escarlata.

-- ¿Rei? -– preguntó Misato cuando estuvo junto a ella, ya que la chica se veía muy diferente de lo usual, ya que llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas, pantalones de cuero negro y botas.

-- Mayor –- dijo Rei, mirándola y luego devolvió la vista a sus manos, donde tenía unos anteojos de cristales amarillos de montura redonda.

-- Te sienta bien esa tenida, Rei. Casi no te reconozco –- dijo Misato, con una sonrisa.

-- Shinji me ayudó a escogerla.

Misato se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero luego sonrió.

-- Tiene buen gusto.

-- ¿Se ha sabido algo de ellos? -– preguntó Rei, sin apartar la vista de los anteojos.

-- Los secuestradores llamaron a primera hora en la mañana. Vi a Shinji y Asuka, y hablé con ellos. Se veían bien.

-- El Comandante Ikari no hará nada por rescatarlos –- dijo Rei. No fue una pregunta.

-- Es verdad. No hará nada, pero yo ya me encargué de eso. No te preocupes. Regresarán sanos y salvos -– dijo Misato, con una seguridad que no tenía.

-- Shinji no se quedará tranquilo. Escapará –- dijo Rei, con convicción.

-- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? –- preguntó Misato, sorprendida por esa afirmación, y por lo habladora que esta Rei ese día.

-- Conozco a Shinji... a los dos Shinjis. Escapará. Si no lo hace uno, lo hará el otro.

Misato miró a Rei, sorprendida nuevamente por sus palabras. ¿Tan bien conocía Rei a Shinji, como afirmar algo así? En todo caso, eso era lo mismo que había dicho Mason. Por lo que Rei debía conocer a Shinji, mejor de lo que creía. Le hubiera gustado preguntar, pero no era el momento para eso. Se acercó a la chica y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

-- Si, Rei. Tienes razón... escaparan... escaparán y volverán a casa. Entonces, todo esto no será nada más que un mal recuerdo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El terreno era algo así como una selva tropical, pero al 50 por ciento, o sea, no tan frondosa, por lo que el sol se colaba abrasadoramente entre los árboles, secando el terreno. En medio de ese lugar, en medio de ninguna parte, estaban dos acalorados jóvenes, atravesando a pie esa vegetación, sin saber donde estaban o a donde iban, ya que todo se veía igual para todos lados.

-- _Pelirroja-Chan. ¿En verdad sabes para donde vas?... ¿Pelirroja-Chan?._

-- ¡SI LO SUPIERA NO ESTARÍAMOS PERDIDOS EN MEDIO DE ESTE BOSQUE, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!.

-- _Con un "No" me hubiera bastado _–- dijo Shinji, con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-- ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!.

-- _Oye. No fue mi culpa que le dieran al tanque de combustible del Humvee_ –- dijo Shinji.

Asuka le dio una furibunda mirada antes de darse la vuelta y seguir avanzando entre los árboles.

-- _No seas así conmigo. Además, yo te saqué de ese lugar. ¿Recuerdas?._

-- ¿Y supongo que quieres que te de las gracias? –- gruñó Asuka, volteando para verlo a los ojos.

-- _¡Prefiero un Polvo!_ –- dijo Shinji y saltó sobre Asuka con una prominente erección.

¡PLAFF!

-- ¿ES QUE NO PUEDES PENSAR EN OTRA COSA? –- rugió una furibunda pelirroja a un goleado Shinji, que estaba incrustado en el tronco de un árbol, cortesía del puño de Asuka.

Shinji se desprendió del árbol producto de la gravedad y cayó de cara al suelo. Levantó lentamente su golpeado rostro, miró a Asuka con ojos llorosos y habló con voz lastimera.

-- _¿Al menos te puedo agarrar una teta?._

Asuka se encrispó, llevando sus manos a su agredido pecho derecho, recordando el incidente de los ductos de ventilación. Miró a Shinji con odio y caminó amenazadoramente hacia él.

-- O, oye, _no tienes para que tomártelo a pecho... ¿Para que recoges ese palo?... oye no, espera... o, oye... ¿Podemos discutirlo?... espera, no...¡WAAAAAAAA!._

¡PLAFF!. ¡PAFF!. ¡PLOFF!. ¡WAMP!. ¡PLAFF!...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka avanzaba por en medio de ese bosque, con un golpeado y decaído Shinji detrás. Luego de algunos minutos de caminata, que les parecieron horas, la pelirroja se detuvo mirando para todos lados con desesperación, y estalló.

-- ¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTAMOS?.

-- _En Australia _–- dijo un machucado Shinji, lleno de vendas y moretones.

-- ¿Australia?. ¿Y tú cómo sabes que estamos en Australia? –- preguntó Asuka, mirándolo extrañada.

Por respuesta, Shinji señaló a un lado de ella, con un movimiento de cabeza. Asuka miró a su derecha, y junto a ella, colgado de una rama, estaba una curiosa criatura peluda, de grandes ojos y una enorme nariz. El Koala miró a la pelirroja y estiró una de sus patitas, tocando la nariz de Asuka.

-- ¡KYAAAAAAAA!

-- _Pelirroja-Chan, siempre supe que tarde o temprano terminarías en mis brazos_ –- dijo Shinji, emocionado hasta las lágrimas. Momento en que Asuka abrió los ojos y comprobó que sin querer, había saltado a los brazos de Shinji.

¡PLAFF!.

-- ¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI! –- gritó Asuka, luego de estampar a Shinji en el suelo de un golpe.

-- _Que mala eres Pelirroja-Chan. Aún no te había hecho nada_ –- lloró Shinji, con un nuevo chichón para su colección.

-- Cierra la boca o te juro que... oye¿Qué es ese ruido? -– preguntó Asuka, agudizando el oído.

-- _Hmm, no sé... ¿Un río?._

-- Es verdad, es un río. ¡Por fin podré refrescarme un poco! -– gritó Asuka y salió corriendo en la dirección del ruido del río.

Shinji se puso de pie para seguir a su compañera, cuando recordó algo importante. Estaban en Australia, y en Australia habían... _¡COCODRILOS!._

-- **_¡PELIRROJA-CHAN!_** –- gritó Shinji, mientras corría desesperado, tras la pelirroja.

Por su parte Asuka, que le llevaba algo de ventaja a Shinji, apartó unos matorrales, y pudo ver un hermoso río, que le hizo olvidar por unos momentos todos los malos ratos que había pasado esa mañana. Se acercó a la orilla en un lugar despejado, y se arrodilló para mojarse la cara y calmar su sed, sin darse cuenta de que algo se acercaba sigilosamente a ella.

Asuka se mojó la cara, y el cuello, disfrutando de la refrescante sensación, y metió otra vez las manos al agua para poder beber otro poco, cuando de improviso, una enorme boca con afiladísimos dientes se abrió frente a ella. Asuka se congeló por el miedo y la sorpresa, y solo podía ver en cámara lenta como esa enorme boca se iba sobre ella, cuando de pronto, sintió que algo la jalaba hacía atrás.

Efectivamente, alguien alcanzó a sacarla de donde, segundos después, un cocodrilo de unos 3 metros cerró sus fauces, errándole a la pelirroja por un pelo de rana. Asuka se sintió arrastrada de un brazo, mientras el cocodrilo, (cosa poco común) salió del agua para seguir a su presa.

-- _¡PELIRROJA-CHAN!_ –- gritó Shinji saliendo desde las malezas, para ver como un enorme cocodrilo se iba sobre su querida pelirroja, que era arrastrada por una persona, lejos de la enorme bestia, mientras trataba de apuntarle con un rifle.

Shinji no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hasta el cocodrilo disparando la Glock, mientras tomaba el cuchillo de Otto, y en una maniobra típica de Asuka en su EVA-02, saltó por sobre el cocodrilo mientras le enterraba el cuchillo en la cabeza.

Para mala suerte de Shinji, su aterrizaje no fue como los de Asuka y terminó sentado dolorosamente en el suelo, mientras el cocodrilo se le iba encima. Retrocedió arrastrándose por el suelo, disparando sus últimas balas, mientras el enorme lagarto abría las fauces, entonces se escucharon dos disparos y el cocodrilo calló muerto, cerrando sus poderosas mandíbulas entre las piernas de Shinji, a escasos milímetros de dejarlo sin la parte mas preciada de su cuerpo.

-- _E... eso... estuvo cerca_ –- dijo Shinji temblando, sin quitar la vista del enorme cocodrilo, con un cuchillo en medio de la cabeza y sus sesos desparramados, por dos certeros disparos.

-- ¿Estás bien chico?.

Shinji levantó lentamente la vista del animal que estuvo apunto de comérselo y observó a su salvador... que en realidad era salvadora. Una hermosa mujer, de corto cabello castaño, piel bronceada y un cuerpo bien formado, vistiendo una camisa con las mangas remangadas, pantalones caqui, zapatos de caminata, un sombrero de ala ancha, y un rifle semiautomático con mira telescópica en una mano.

-- Pregunté si estás bien.

-- _Eeeh, si, si, estoy bien_ –- dijo Shinji poniéndose de pie, sin dejar de mirar al enorme lagarto.

-- Eso que hiciste fue lo más ESTÚPIDO que he visto en mi vida -– dijo la mujer, mirando fijamente a Shinji –- Pero si no lo hubieras hecho, esa cosa se hubiera comido a la pelirroja antes de que yo pudiera disparar... lo hiciste bien -– dijo la mujer, dando un suspiro de alivio.

En ese momento Shinji recordó a la pelirroja, que estaba sentada en el suelo a unos metros de ahí, mirando con unos ojos enormes, al inmenso lagarto que estuvo a centímetros de comérsela.

-- _Pelirroja-Chan... ¿Pelirroja-Chan?_ –- Shinji se acercó a Asuka que estaba como ausente, mirando el enorme lagarto -- _¿Pelirroja-Chan?_ –- insistió, meciendo a Asuka del hombro.

-- ¿Shinji? –- preguntó Asuka, mirando a Shinji, aún tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, entonces -- ¡SHINJI! –- dijo casi con desesperación, y se lanzó a los brazos de Shinji, mientras lo abrazaba con todas su fuerzas.

Por una vez en su vida, el Shinji Hentai no se dejó llevar por los instintos y le devolvió el abrazo a la pelirroja sin intentar nada. El que la gran Asuka Langley se mostrara así de débil y asustada ante él, era prueba de que ese cocodrilo la había aterrado a niveles impresionantes. Podía entenderla, el aún estaba temblando por lo que acababa de pasar. Entonces, tan repentinamente como lo había abrazado, Asuka se separó de Shinji, estirando sus brazos mientas lo sujetaban por los hombros.

Shinji miró extrañado a la pelirroja, que no decía nada, solo estaba ahí, con la cabeza gacha y sin moverse, hasta que...

¡PLAFF!

Un sorprendido Shinji miró a una furibunda pelirroja, sentado en el suelo producto del golpe de Asuka.

-- ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! –- gritó Asuka.

-- _¿Pe, pelirroja...chan?._

-- ¡ESA COSA PUDO COMERTE! –- gritó Asuka otra vez.

-- _¿Y que querías que hiciera?. ¿Dejar que te comiera a tí?_ –- dijo Shinji, parándose para encararla.

-- Ese no es punto –- dijo Asuka ofuscada -– Si esa cosa te hubiera comido, yo...

Shinji miró sorprendido a la pelirroja, y como pese a todos sus esfuerzos, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Shinji comprendió lo que le pasaba a la chica, tuvo miedo de perderlo, y eso significaba que... se acercó a Asuka, y le cogió suavemente el mentón con una mano, levantando su cabeza para verla a los ojos.

-- _No te preocupes Pelirroja-Chan. Ya sabes que no soy fácil de matar _-– dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, cogiendo a una sorprendida Asuka por la cintura -– _Ya que está todo aclarado... ¿Qué te parece si vamos allá atrás a echarnos un polvo?._

¡PLAFF!

-- ¿ES QUE NO PUEDES PENSAR EN OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA SEXO? –- rugió Asuka, a un masacrado Shinji, incrustado de cabeza en el suelo, con un humeante chichon en la nuca.

-- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber salvado a ese chico del cocodrilo –- dijo la mujer, con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-- Perdón, es que este degenerado a veces necesita un golpe o dos para controlarse –- se disculpó Asuka, caminó hasta la mujer y sonrió –- Gracias por salvarme. Si usted no hubiera aparecido, me hubiera convertido en el almuerzo de esa cosa.

-- No hay de qué. Aunque tu novio luego nos salvó a las dos. Si el no hubiera aparecido, ese cocodrilo se nos hubiera venido encima, antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada –- dijo la mujer.

-- Ese degenerado no es mi novio –- dijo Asuka mirando para otro lado, furiosamente roja.

-- Tienes razón. Por la forma en que pelean, más que novios, parecen matrimonio -– dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Asuka no dijo nada, pero a cambio, se puso más roja que su EVA, al imaginarse casada con Shinji. El Shinji alfeñique quiero decir, no el Hentai.

-- Por cierto, mi nombre es Sharon Parker –- dijo la mujer tendiéndole una mano a Asuka.

-- Asuka Langley –- dijo Asuka, estrechando la mano de la mujer –- El idiota de allá atrás se llama Shinji Ikari.

-- Shinji Ikari... Asuka Langley... –- dijo Sharon, más para si, que para Asuka, tratando de recordar dónde había escuchado esos nombres antes, dándose cuenta de que sus caras también le eran familiar, hasta que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, al recordar de donde los conocía -– Claro, ustedes son los Pilotos EVA, que dicen que secuestraron.

Asuka miró a la mujer sorprendida, mientras que Shinji cerraba discretamente una mano en la empuñadura de la Glock, que había recargado segundos antes, sin que ninguna de las mujeres se diera cuenta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Entendido. Salgan de ahí, y dejen solo lo que acordamos. Nosotros nos reuniremos más tarde con ustedes. Cambio y fuera –- dijo Sabrina y colgó la bocina del radio. Cerró los ojos, dio un resoplido de frustración y se bajó del Humvee -- ¿Encontraste algo? –- Preguntó a Fox.

Fox se asomó de una depresión junto al camino y se apoyó en un Humvee, parcialmente cubierto de ramas, pero casi invisible desde el camino.

-- Las huellas van en esa dirección, pero se pierden un poco más allá a causa de la vegetación. Es imposible decir si siguieron ese camino o tomaron otra dirección. Incluso puede ser una treta.

-- No lo creo. Shinji, es un hijo de puta muy meticuloso. No habrá tenido tiempo para eso -– dijo Sabrina, regresó a su chamuscado Humvee, tomó un mapa y lo desplegó sobre el capó, revisando su posición.

-- ¿Qué crees¿Los seguimos? –- preguntó Fox, llegando junto a ella.

-- No. Nos llevan demasiada delantera. Además, en esa dirección hay un río, y cuando lleguen a él, porque es seguro que lo harán, Shinji tendrá la ventaja.

-- ¿Por qué lo dices? –- preguntó Fox extrañado.

-- No esperaba esa pregunta viniendo de un Ex-Delta –- dijo Sabrina con algo de burla –- Tu mejor que nadie debería saber que atacar a un SEAL en el agua es un suicidio.

Fox tuvo que concordar con la rubia. No por nada los SEAL pertenecían a la marina.

-- Si, eso es verdad. En el agua los SEAL son prácticamente invencibles. Ni siguieran los Delta les puede hacer el peso en ese terreno. Pero estamos en Australia, aquí está lleno de cocodrilos, cuando se metan al agua...

-- Para estas alturas ya deben saber que estamos en Australia –- dijo Sabrina, concentrada en el mapa -– Es más que seguro que ya se toparon con un Koala o una manada de Canguros. Y aunque el río esté infestado de cocodrilos, ese mocoso se las va a ingeniar para hacer algo. Eso te lo aseguro.

Fox recordó todo lo que acababa de pasar, y decidió darle a Shinji el beneficio de la duda.

-- Mira esto –- dijo Sabrina, señalando el mapa –- El río está aquí, y recorre toda esta zona hasta desembocar en el mar. Lo más lógico sería que siguieran el curso del río, ya que la otra dirección los llevaría al corazón de Australia.

-- ¿Pretendes ponerles una emboscada?

-- Sería lo más lógico, pero hay un poblado río arriba y no está tan lejos de aquí. Llamaremos a los demás y diremos que monten una emboscada aquí, mientras revisamos ese pueblo -– dijo Sabrina.

-- ¿Crees que irán ahí?.

-- No hay como saberlo, pero como tendremos cubierto río abajo, no perdemos nada con revisar un poco río arriba –- dijo Sabrina guardando el mapa y subiendo al Humvee para llamar por radio a los demás.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji y Asuka iban río arriba en un baqueteado vote con motor fuera de borda, con su nueva amiga Sharon, que iba dirigiendo el bote, mientras ponía al día a los pilotos con lo que se habían perdido desde esa fatídica noche de sábado. Asuka conversaba con Sharon, preguntando cosas de tanto en tanto, mientras observaba una orilla del río con la Glock en las manos. Shinji también intervenía de vez en cuando con alguna pregunta, sin quitar la vista la otra orilla del río, con el rifle de Sharon en las manos, listo para disparar ante cualquier imprevisto.

Sharon les contó, que el día anterior había ido al "O.K. Corral", un bar en un pequeño pueblo cerca de ahí, para ver un partido de fútbol por televisión, con sus conocidos del lugar, pero que en todos los canales lo único que hacían, era hablar del supuesto secuestro de los Pilotos EVA. Es por eso que Sharon los había reconocido, ya que la foto de Shinji, Asuka y otra chica de cabello corto, aprecian a cada rato.

Así fue como Shinji y Asuka se enteraron más menos de lo que había pasado luego de que quedaron inconscientes. Que NERV negaba el secuestro y aseguraba que los tres Pilotos EVA estaban a salvo dentro del Geo-Frente. Cosa que no los sorprendió mucho. También supieron que Sharon era propietaria de algunas tierras cerca de ahí, y que regresaba de ir a pagar una deuda a una persona que vivía río abajo, que había parado para atender un asunto (entiéndase, necesidades biológicas) y que justo antes de subir a su bote, vio a una pelirroja corriendo hacia el río. Lo demás, ya es historia.

Sharon fue otra que también se llevó una sorpresa, al saber que esos dos chicos eran efectivamente Pilotos EVA, y que en verdad habían sido secuestrados por un grupo de terroristas, y que habían logrado escapar hace poco. Les ofreció ayuda, y ahora iban río arriba, rumbo a donde la mujer había dejado su vehículo.

Llegaron pocos minutos después a un destartalado embarcadero de madera, bajaron del bote y se subieron a unA camioneta Ford Ranger 4X4, doble cabina. Sharon arrancó el motor y se fueron a toda velocidad por un polvoriento camino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lewistown" era un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada, compuesto por un puñado de establecimientos, a los lados de un polvoriento camino, que se internaba en el corazón de Australia. Había una tienda de provisiones, una pequeña oficina de correo y ciber-local, para conectarse a internet, un pequeño restaurante, y el alma del pueblo, el "OK Corral". El único lugar donde podías emborracharte en Kilómetros a la redonda, por lo que era frecuentado por los rancheros de los alrededores, una gran cantidad de camioneros y gente que pasaba rumbo al puerto de Carpentaria y que regresaba desde el puerto. Por ese camino apareció un chamuscado Humvee, que se detuvo frente al "O.K. Corral". Una despampanante rubia se dirigió directo al bar, mientras que su acompañante, fue a otro de los locales del pequeño pueblo.

Pese a no ser aún medio día, el "O.K. Corral" ya contaba con varios comensales, entre camioneros y hombres rudos del lugar, los que miraron hacia la puerta y no pudieron dejar de admirar la maravilla que estaba ante sus ojos. Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia y penetrantes ojos celestes, detrás de unos anteojos que le daban un aire intelectual, además, tenía un cuerpo de diosa, perfectamente visible gracias a sus ajustados vaqueros azul oscuro, y su polera gris ajustada, que delineaba la redondez de sus perfectos pechos. Lo que ninguno reparó, ya que estaban más pendientes de otras cosas (como desvestir a la rubia con la mirada) es que la mujer tenía una pistolera amarrada a su pierna derecha, con una reluciente Desert Eagle, junto con un compartimiento con un cuchillo, que además tenía otra pistolera sobaquera, con una Beretta 92, bajo un brazo, y que estaba fumando un habano, mientras los miraba a todos como si fueran basura.

-- Que lugar más pintoresco –- comento Sabrina para sí, dándole una calada a su habano.

En realidad era un lugar pintoresco. Había una barra, con un hombre obeso de unos 45 años atendiendo, varias mesas con algunos sujetos bebiendo cerveza, un viejo Wurlitzer al fondo, que aún funcionaba, un par de juegos de video, una puerta al fondo que llevaba a los baños, varias fotos colgadas por todas partes, algunos afiches por aquí y allá, y una televisión colgando de un soporte en una esquina, detrás de la barra y con la pantalla hacia las mesas.

Sabrina caminó hasta la barra y se sentó ante ella, acercó un cenicero y sacudió la ceniza de su habano.

-- Una cerveza fría –- dijo, mientras estudiaba las caras de los comensales del bar, por un gran espejo detrás de la barra.

El hombre le sirvió el trago, mirando atentamente a la mujer.

-- Estoy buscando a unos chicos –- dijo Sabrina, luego de beber un trago de su cerveza –- Son como de unos 15 años, una chica pelirroja de cabello largo y el otro un chico de cabello negro corto ¿Los ha visto por aquí?

-- No, señorita. Hace tiempo que no se ve un chico por aquí.

Sabrina asintió y se giró en el asiento para enfrentar a los hombres detrás de ella, que no le habían quitado el ojo de encima, más precisamente, no le habían quitado los ojos del trasero.

-- ¿Qué hay de ustedes¿Alguno ha visto a una pareja de chicos de unos 15 años por aquí cerca?

-- No, señorita, hace mucho que no se ven chicos por aquí. Los pocos que habían, se fueron a la ciudad hace varios años –- dijo un viejo de barba y cara risueña.

Sabrina observó al anciano, asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a la barra, para terminar su cerveza. En ese momento, un camionero tan grande como un toro y con más carne que un elefante, se puso de pie y caminó hasta pararse junto a la rubia, con una radiante sonrisa y ojos traviesos.

-- Hola linda ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a mi mesa? Podríamos servirnos algo mientras conversamos un rato –- dijo el mastodonte con aires de galán.

-- Desaparece –- fue la cortante respuesta de la rubia, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-- Vamos, linda. No seas tan huraña, sirvámonos algo mientras nos conocemos mejor.

Sabrina no contesto, solo se limitó a darle otro trago a su cerveza, y mirar un viejo programa por la televisión del local. Por supuesto que esto molestó al camionero, que puso una mano en hombro de la rubia para llamar su atención.

-- Oye linda, no me dejes con las palabras en la boca –- dijo el camionero un tanto enfadado.

Sabrina dejó su habano en el cenicero y se giró para enfrentar al hombre, y contra todo pronóstico, le dedicó una tierna mirada y una hermosa sonrisa.

-- ¿Tienes hijos? -– preguntó Sabrina, con una voz tan dulce, que el tipo sintió que se derretía.

-- ...N, no... no tengo –- respondió el camionero, totalmente desarmado por la hermosa sonrisa de la mujer.

-- ¿Te gustaría tener? -– preguntó Sabrina con voz seductora, y una sensual sonrisa en los labios.

-- S, si... claro que si –- respondió el hombre, sintiéndose repentinamente acalorado.

-- Entonces aleja tu asqueroso trasero de mi, o te juro que te vuelo las pelotas –- dijo Sabrina con desprecio y rostro lleno de furia, mientras presionaba el cañón de la Desert Eagle contra la entrepierna del camionero.

El sujeto, al ver que sus joyas familiares estaban en peligro, decidió hacer una sabia retirada, mientras la rubia se ponía de pie, guardaba su arma y pagaba su cerveza. Le dedicó una última mirada de desprecio al camionero y se aprontó a salir del lugar.

Atrás de ella, los hombres que estaban en el bar comenzaron a conversar entre ellos, mientras veían como la rubia emprendía la retirada.

-- ¿Quién se ha creído la puta esa?.

-- Todo porque anda armada.

-- He comprado putas mejores, por un par de dólares en el Puerto de Carpentaria.

Obviamente esos comentarios fueron emitidos en voz baja, pero no lo suficientemente baja, ya que Sabrina se detuvo ante la puerta del bar, y se giró para enfrentar a los hombres con una mirada asesina.

-- Si alguno tiene algo que decir, dígamelo en la cara –- dijo con voz cortante.

Obviamente nadie dijo nada, ya que todos, ahora si, tenían la vista BIEN fija en las armas de la rubia.

-- Son muy hombrecitos para hablar por la espalda, pero para hablar de frente no son más que un motón de maricones.

-- Oye, no te pases –- dijo uno de los hombres -– Si no fuera por esas armas no serías tan valiente.

-- ¿A sí? –- preguntó Sabrina.

Los ocho hombres vieron con sorpresa como la mujer se quitaba las pistoleras y las dejaba sobre la barra, y como luego avanzaba desarmada hasta quedar en medio de ellos.

-- Ahora no estoy armada. Pueden hablar con libertad.

-- ¿Acaso está loca, señorita? –- preguntó el dueño del local, que salió de detrás de la barra, para acercarse a la mujer –- Será mejor que se vaya de aquí.

-- Déjala Joe, es evidente que esta putita esta en busca de hombres –- dijo uno de los sujetos.

-- ¿Hombres?. Aquí no veo ningún hombre –- dijo Sabrina.

-- Cuida tus palabras linda, o...

-- ¿O, que?. ¿Me vas a pegar? -– preguntó Sabrina desafiante, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa traviesa -– De acuerdo, les propongo algo. El primero que logre golpearme, puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo.

-- ¿QUÉ?.

-- Lo que oyeron. El primero que logre golpearme, puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo. ¿Qué dicen?. ¿Acaso no desean este cuerpo? –- preguntó Sabrina, sonriendo en forma sensual.

Los ocho hombres miraron con lascivia el perfecto y excitante cuerpo de la rubia, tragaron ruidosamente, se miraron entre ellos, y sonrieron divertidos. Segundos después, se lanzaron como una jauría de lobos hambrientos sobre una sonriente rubia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un frustrado Fox regresaba al Humvee luego de preguntar en los demás locales del pueblo si alguien había visto a los Pilotos EVA, y para su mala suerte, nadie los había visto. La única posibilidad estaba el bar al que había entrado la rubia.

Fox ya estaba a escasos metros del bar, cuando un sujetó salió volando por una ventana y quedó tendido de espaldas en el suelo, totalmente noqueado y con la cara llena de sangre.

El EX-Delta corrió al Humvee y tomó un MP5K, justo cuando un mastodonte salía rodando por la puerta del bar, para quedar desparramado en el suelo. Otro sujeto salió volando por la ventana y le hizo compañía a los otros dos en el suelo.

-- ¿Que mierda? –- se preguntó Fox, y corrió al bar, justo cuando un sujeto salía corriendo sujetándose su rota nariz con las manos, que estaban escurriendo sangre, manchándole la camisa.

Fox entró de un salto al bar, apuntando con su arma, solo para ver como la rubia le daba una potente patada en la cabeza a un sujeto, lanzándolo por el aire hasta caer detrás de la barra, estrellándose con la repisa con tragos, rompiendo varias botellas y el espejo de al fondo, para luego caer al suelo y no volver a levantarse más.

-- ¿Qué pasó? –- preguntó Fox, al ver el desorden del lugar, a un sujeto enterrado de cabeza en un Wurlitzer al fondo del local, otro sentado en el suelo inconsciente, recargado contra una pared, y a un anciano sentado al fondo del local, mirando a la rubia con ojos desorbitados –- Jefa. ¿Qué pasó aquí?.

-- Nada que valga la pena en realidad –- respondió Sabrina, mientras volvía a ponerse sus armas -- ¿Cómo te fue a tí?

-- Mal. Nadie en este pueblucho los ha visto –- respondió Fox, ya más relajado.

-- Bien, era una posibilidad –- dijo Sabrina, tomando su habano de donde lo había dejado y luego miró al anciano al fondo del bar –- Hiciste bien en no intervenir viejo. Con un solo golpe te hubiera matado.

-- No es que no hubiera querido, señorita, la oferta era tentadora, pero a mi edad ya no estoy para esos trotes.

-- Supongo que tienes razón –- dijo Sabrina con una sonrisa, sacó unos billetes de un bolsillo de su pantalón y los dejó sobre la barra –- Tomate un par de tragos por mi, viejo. Yo no sé cuando pueda volver a beber otra vez.

-- Seguro, señorita –- dijo el viejo con una sonrisa.

Sabrina salió del local seguida por Fox, que todavía no entendía que rayos había pasado ahí dentro.

-- ¿Qué haremos ahora? –- preguntó Fox.

-- Primero salgamos de aquí -- dijo la rubia, subiéndose al Humvee.

Fox subió del lado del conductor y se alejaron del pequeño y polvoriento pueblo de Lewistown. Después de unos minutos de conducir a unos 100 Km/hora, Sabrina le hizo una seña a Fox para que se estacionara, y lo miró con seriedad.

-- Fox. Una vez lograste entrar a los ordenadores de la CIA, en Langley. ¿Podrías hacerlo otra vez?

-- Bien... me tomaría un tiempo, pero si, podría hacerlo. ¿Qué tienes en mente? –- preguntó Fox verdaderamente intrigado.

-- Quiero que te apoderes del "ARCÁNGEL", cambies su órbita y lo tengas peinando toda esta zona con todos sus censores.

-- ¿EL ARCÁNGEL?. Pero, eso... jefa... ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? -– preguntó Fox, con ojos desorbitados.

-- ARCÁNGEL, el satélite espía Norteamericano más avanzado jamás construido. Se dice que sus censores ópticos son tan potentes, que puedes leer un periódico desde el espacio, aún con el día nublado.

-- Si sabes eso, entonces también sabrás que es virtualmente imposible entrar en los sistemas de control de ese satélite. ¿No podría ser otro?. ¿Tal vez uno Ruso?.

-- No. Los censores del ARCÁNGEL son los mejores, y con mayor cobertura. Si ingresamos las fotografías de Shinji y Asuka en la computadora del ARCÁNGEL, el satélite los encontrará en cuestión de horas. Aún cabe la posibilidad de que los mocosos no vayan rumbo al mar por el río, y si eso pasa, estamos perdidos. Hay demasiado en juego. No podemos perder a esos mocosos.

-- Lo sé, pero... adueñarse de algo así...

-- Solo imagina lo que podremos hacer con ese satélite cuando todo esto acabe –- dijo Sabrina, haciendo que Fox, viera las cosas desde otro punto de vista –- Además, gracias a Shinji, hemos perdido varios hombres, por lo que estoy en condiciones de ofrecerte un suculento bono extra si logras esta hazaña. ¿Qué dices?.

Ante la oferta de más dinero, y de solo pensar lo que podrían hacer con ese satélite en sus manos, Fox ya no tuvo más dudas.

-- De acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

Fox estaba por poner en marcha el motor, cuando les llegó una llamada por el sistema de comunicación satelital, que Fox había instalado en ese Humvee. Sabrina estrechó los ojos, ya que sabía que aparte de ella, Fox, y Jacques, solo había una persona que conocía ese número, y estaba segura que no era Jacques el que llamaba.

-- Diga –- dijo Sabrina, tomando el auricular.

-- "Señorita Schendel, es un gusto escuchar su voz otra vez" -– dijeron desde el otro lado de la línea.

-- Siempre tan adulador, señor Douglas –- respondió Sabrina.

-- "¿Es segura la línea?".

-- Por supuesto, puede hablar con libertad –- respondió Sabrina.

-- "Bien, como imaginará, la estoy llamando por la mercancía que habíamos acordado. Sé que está en su poder. Los noticieros de todo el mundo no hablan de otra cosa en estos días".

-- Si, era de esperar.

-- "Pero por lo que escuché, tuvo algunos problemas y perdió uno de sus Objetivos. Esperó que no haya sido uno de los dos encargos que le solicitamos".

-- Pierda cuidado. Sus encargos están sanos y salvos, y listos para trabajar –- dijo Sabrina.

-- "Excelente. El dinero de la transacción ya está preparado, y mi gente ya está en Nueva Brisbane, solo falta que nos diga el lugar y la hora para el encuentro de mañana".

-- Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, señor Douglas. La transacción no se podrá efectuar mañana.

-- "¿QUÉ?. ¿Cómo que el intercambio no se hará mañana?. Ya tiene la mercancía en su poder. ¿Cuál es el problema?. ¿Acaso pretende más dinero?".

-- No se trata de eso, señor Douglas. El precio fijado se respetará. Es solo un pequeño problema logístico. Realizaremos la transacción el miércoles. Solo será un día más –- dijo Sabrina.

-- "Eso no es lo acordado señorita Schendel. Un solo día de retraso, nos significa un costo de millones de dólares. ¿Acaso está jugando con nosotros?" -– preguntó alterado Douglas.

-- Nadie está jugando, señor Douglas –- dijo Sabrina, también alterada –- Solo es un pequeño retraso de 24 horas. 24 horas, que no son nada, comparado con los años que les tomaría encontrar dos chicos que puedan sincronizar con esas cosas, más todos los años que tardarían en entrenarlos. Estamos hablando de BILLONES de dólares, señor Douglas, eso, sin contar con los conocimientos, y experiencia en combate que tienen Shinji y Asuka.

-- "No me levante la voz, Schendel" –- dijo Douglas, cortante desde el otro lado de la línea.

-- No está en posición de demandar nada, Douglas. Si se pone difícil, siempre puedo vender los Pilotos a otro comprador. Hay mas gente en la fila a parte de ustedes. ¿Sabía que los Chinos están muy interesados en contar con un par de Pilotos EVA entre sus filas? Su oferta no es nada despreciable –- respondió Sabrina.

-- "NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSE"

-- Entonces no se ponga difícil. Solo le estoy pidiendo 24 horas. Tendrá los Pilotos el miércoles, se lo aseguro.

-- "Está bien. El miércoles, pero Schendel. Si nos vuelve a fallar, no habrá lugar en el mundo donde pueda escapar de nosotros".

-- Sus amenazas están de más, Douglas. Este miércoles, sin falta –- dijo Sabrina, cortó la comunicación y lanzó lejos el auricular -- ¡MIERDA!.

-- Tranquila jefa. Los atraparemos.

-- Si, por supuesto que lo haremos, y cuando tenga a Shinji en mis manos...

Sabrina no terminó la frase, pero Fox no lo necesitó para saber que a Shinji, le esperaba la paliza de su vida cuando lo volvieran a capturar. Echó a andar el motor y aceleró a todo lo que daba el Humvee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Douglas colgó el teléfono, y miró al otro hombre que estaba en la oficina, sentado ante su escritorio. Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

-- Adelante –- dijo Douglas, entonces entró un hombre de unos 25 años -- ¿Lo tienen?

-- Señor, verá... este... tenemos más de 100 localizaciones posibles, señor. Deben estar confundiendo nuestros equipos de alguna forma –- dijo el hombre con algo de nerviosismo.

-- Era de esperar –- dijo el hombre frente a Douglas –- Investiguen esas señales y vean que pueden hacer.

El hombre asintió y salió de la oficina.

-- Al parecer nuestros informes eran acertados. Ese traidor de Rick Dallas, o "Fox", como lo llaman todos, está trabajando con la Schendel. Solo él podría confundir de esa manera a los mejores ordenadores de la CIA –- dijo Douglas, dio un suspiro y miró al otro hombre -- ¿Qué piensas de todo esto Frank?

-- Presiento que la Schendel, tuvo algo más que un problema logístico.

-- Pienso lo mismo.

-- ¿Alguna idea?

-- Es posible... ¿Conoces al Mayor Steve Mason? –- preguntó Douglas.

-- No personalmente, pero he oído hablar mucho de él. Ha participado en varias guerras comandando equipos SEALs, y en diversas operaciones encubiertas. También se ha encargado de entrenar futuros SEALs y a muchos Instructores de la Marina y el Ejercito. El tipo es una leyenda viviente. Ha ganado cuanta condecoración y medalla que se pueda otorgar. Ahora está como agregado militar de la ONU en NERV.

-- ¿Qué me dirías, si te dijera que Mason entrenó personalmente a Shinji Ikari, Piloto del EVA-01, con un régimen de entrenamiento SEAL?

-- ¿Es broma? –- peguntó Frank, verdaderamente sorprendido.

-- No lo es. A diferencia de Asuka Langley, que entrenó desde niña para pilotar un EVA, Shinji Ikari, NUNCA recibió entrenamiento antes de subir por primera vez al EVA-01. Su primera victoria contra un Angel, no fue más que buena suerte. Por lo que Gendo Ikari, le solicitó a Steve Mason, que entrenara personalmente a su hijo.

-- ¿Por qué haría algo así¿No hubiera sido mejor que lo entrenaran sus propios hombres?

-- Eso hubiera sido lo más lógico, pero con los Angeles atacando, su otro Piloto incapacitado y un solo EVA disponible, Shinji Ikari era su única opción, y debía estar en condiciones de pelear lo antes posible. Ikari de seguro conocíael currículum de Mason, y sabía que si había alguien que pudiera trasformar a un chico de 14 años, en un soldado en tan poco tiempo, era Steve Mason. No importa como lo veas, Ikari hizo lo correcto. Pero Mason fue más allá. Se dio cuenta de Shinji era especial, y modificó su entrenamiento, para entrenarlo como SEAL.

-- Es una locura, un chico de 14 años recibiendo ese entrenamiento...

-- Aunque no lo creas, lo pasó sin problemas, incluso se especializó como Francotirador. Es más, la semana pasada, Mason llevó a Shinji para entrenar y ser evaluado por un Equipo SEAL, apostado en nuestra base de Tokio-3. Según el Comandante Graham, a cargo del Equipo 5-SEAL, Shinji estaba casi al nivel de cualquiera de sus hombres.

-- Eso es... impresionante.

-- Así es. Y ese es precisamente el punto, Frank. Si Shinji Ikari está al nivel de un SEAL, entonces es condenadamente capaz de escapar de las manos de la Schendel, llevándose a Asuka Langley con él -– dijo Douglas.

-- Pero la Schendel debe conocer esta información. Tendrá un cuidado especial con Shinji.

-- Por más precauciones que tomes, nunca serán suficientes si estas frente a un comando especializado, y menos si lo entrenó Steve Mason –- dijo Douglas, con una sonrisa.

-- ¿Entonces, que sugieres?

-- Coloca todos nuestros satélites sobre Australia, y pon en movimiento a todos los operativos que tengamos en ese continente –- dijo Douglas.

-- ¿TODOS?.

-- Si, todos. Si podemos atrapar a esos Pilotos antes que la Schendel, nos habremos ahorrado muchos millones –- dijo Douglas, levantándose de su asiento y caminando a un inmenso ventanal frente a él.

Frank asintió y descolgó el teléfono, para dar las ordenes apropiadas.

-- Quiero que también pongas al ARCÁNGEL en la búsqueda –- dijo Douglas, mirando por el ventanal, con las manos tomadas en la espalda.

-- ¿El ARCÁNGEL? Pero lo tenemos desplegado en Nueva Sydney, para la Cumbre de la ONU.

-- Solo haz lo que te digo Frank. No debemos escatimar esfuerzos. Recuerda lo que está en juego aquí. Hemos invertido billones de dólares en esta operación, y sacrificado demasiadas vidas. Necesitamos a Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley. Una vez que los hagamos cooperar, y nos enseñen como funcionan estas cosas, los pondremos a entrenar más Pilotos para las otras unidades que estamos construyendo, y entonces, Estados Unidos pasará a ser nuevamente la mayor potencia Militar del Mundo, y las cosas volverán a ser como siempre debieron ser. Con Estados Unidos a la cabeza del mundo.

Douglas sonrió, mientras observaba el gigantesco hangar, que era dominado desde lo alto, por el ventanal de su oficina, desde donde tenia una vista privilegiada, de las dos portentosas Evangelions, que estaban siendo chequeadas por un equipo de técnicos, que revisaban sus motores S2.

_**Continuará...**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Finalmente están empezando a aclararse las cosas. Por fin supimos por qué los norteamericanos querían con tanto fervor a Shinji y Asuka. ¿Pero, de donde sacaron esos EVAS? Otra interrogante, que con algo de perspicacia, podrán resolver por ustedes mismos.

Regresando con nuestros pilotos, Shinji y Asuka la vieron negra con ese cocodrilo, pero encontraron una nueva amiga que les tendió la mano. ¿Qué harán los dos Pilotos, cuando sepan lo que ocurrió durante su cautiverio¿Se acostará Asuka con Shinji? Aún quedan interrogantes por resolver, mientras el ritmo de esta aventura está comenzando a subir.

Otra que hizo de las suyas fue Sabrina. En un principio pensaba dejar fuera la parte del bar, pero luego me entusiasmé y decidí ponerla. Espero les haya gustado. Pero dejando eso de lado, las cosas se le van a poner cuesta arriba, considerando también, que se está quedando sin tropas. ¿Podrá Fox hacerse con el ARCÁNGEL? Lo veremos en próximo capítulo, donde reaparecerá el Agente Bush, Clinton y Reagan, y como no, Gendo Ikari.

**Motor S2:** Un sistema generador de energía basado en la teoría de "Supersolenoides" defendida por el Dr. Katsuragi (padre de Misato). Cuando EVA esta cargada con este motor, su tiempo activo podría ser extendido al infinito. Todos los Angeles poseen este Motor S2, y EVA-01 lo obtuvo cuando devoró al 14º Angel.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Fantastic-Man: **Si a estas alturas ya no sabes qué pensar, me alegro mucho, que esa es la idea, ir dejando dudas para sorprender a todos al final... espero.

El Shinji Hentai es un caliente de primera (...y Boston) por lo que no se lo puede culpar por querer comerse a la pelirroja, aunque habría que reparar el momento y el lugar, pero, así es él, no hay nada que hacer. Sobre lo que comentas de Asuka, tanto como ganas al Shinji Hentai no creo que le tenga, más bien al otro Shinji, por ahí van las razones para no matar al Shinji Henati. Ahora falta ver que dice Shinji de todo eso, y si Asuka le dará la pasada, porque por muy caliente que esté, esa pelirroja es orgullosa como ella sola.

La película "BROKEN ARROW", es efectivamente "CODIGO: FLECHA ROTA", como se conoce acá en Chile. Pero siempre comentó los nombres de las películas con el nombre original, ya que acá lee gente de varios países, y en una de esas a ellos les llegó con otro nombre.

La Interrogantes a las que haces alusión se responderán dentro de poco, solo tienes que seguir leyendo. Y sobre lo que comentas del IVA... que puedo decir. El gobierno nos volvió a cagar. ¿Cómo pretender sacar el país adelante, si siguen castigando a la clase media y las PIMES, que son los que mueven el país? Los ricos no tienen problemas de plata, a los pobres todos los ayudan¿y la clase media¿Quién nos ayuda a nosotros?... este país está cada vez peor, es un pozo de locura e insanidad como no hay en otra parte, es "LA DIMENSION DESCONOCIDA" de Sudamérica.

Volviendo al Fic, tus suplicas, algunas fueron escuchadas. Reapareció Rei, al igual que Clinton y Reagan, que de a poco se acercan a Shinji y Asuka. Misato es otra que reapareció, y es que tampoco podía dejarla olvidada. Sobre el trío Shinji-Maya-Ritsuko, vuelvo a repetirlo, eso va a ocurrir cuando termine la aventura australiana, así que no sacas nada con reclamar o patalear antes de tiempo.

Pasando a otro punto. Amigo mío, no es que no te entendamos, lo que nos molesta es que hayas dejado llorando a Rei, y no hayas hecho nada para remediarlo. Es un crimen dejar a Rei llorando así como así. Una vez que remedies esa falta, dejaremos de señalarte con el dedo y decirte "Hombre Perverso", hasta que eso pase, seguirás siendo un "Paria". Eso por parte de nosotros, los fanáticos de Rei, porque no sé lo que te harán los fanáticos de Asuka, cuando subas ese fic que me comentaste... en todo caso ¿Ya escribiste tu testamento? Yo me conformo con tus DVD de EVA. Muchas gracias.

P.D.0: Decidí no darle ese entrenamiento, ya que Asuka entrenó desde niña y es mejor Piloto EVA que Shinji, eso está más que claro. Sus capacidades son excepcionales. Rei también entrena desde niña, por lo que el único deficiente en ese punto era Shinji, que nunca había sido entrenado, de ahí que era necesario un entrenamiento especial, para ponerlo a tono lo más rápido posible, pero eso ya se aclaró en capítulos anteriores.

P.D.1: Lo de Psicólogo Oficial de Rei, te lo compro. Hombre, que nunca había hablado con alguien que comprendiera a tal cabalidad la personalidad y forma de ser de Rei. Como dice mi compadre Fero... "VISTE DEMASIADO EVA".

P.D.2: Como pudiste ver, Rei reapareció en este capitulo, pero no fue algo tan extenso, ya que esta parte es de Asuka y Shinji, pero descuida, como te comenté por mail... se viene algo con ella.

Bueno, no me queda más que mandarte un saludo, esperar tus nuevos fic y preguntar ¿Qué te pareció el manga de PRETTY FACE¿Te mando los demás tomos?

**El Santo Pegado: **Tal como dices, la parejita de Asuka y el Shinji Hentai es en verdad explosiva, ese es el motivo por el cual elegí a Asuka para esta parte en vez de Rei, ya que Rei, por su carácter y forma de ser, no me permitiría todas las licencias que me estoy tomando con Asuka, además que ya lo comenté una vez. "Rei como la chica de turnos de James Bond, no encaja, en cambio Asuka..." No estoy diciendo que Shinji sea un James Bond (ni en mil años) pero por las características de esta parte de la historia, y todas las cosas que está haciendo, necesitaba una pareja a la altura, y Asuka llenaba con creces los requisitos. Gracias por el apoyo y un abrazo también para ti.

**Himperion: **La acción en este fic está comenzando, ya se viene lo mejor. Lo de incluir peleas al estilo del cine asiático ya lo había considerado, pero no lo tengo claro, ya veremos como resuelvo la parte más movida.

**FOX: **¿En verdad piensas usar esa frase como grito de guerra? Pues no sé si te resultará. Avísame cómo te fue, en una de esas la uso yo también, jajajaja. Sobre el Shinji Hentai, en verdad estaba medio desaparecido, por lo que ahora está tomando protagonismo, lo que no quiere decir que Shinji no tendrá algo de acción, todo se verá a su debido tiempo, mira que ese chico algo tiene que decir también.

Respecto al final de este fic, mi viaje al campo me sirvió para despejarme y por fin decidir con quien se queda Shinji. SI, ya decidí con quien dejarlo, ahora solo me falta llegar a esa parte, espero no demorar demasiados capítulos para sacarle la duda a todos. Un saludo, y sigue adelante con tu fic, que está muy bueno.

**YankeelandiA: **¿De donde saco tanta imaginación? La verdad nunca me lo había planteado. Las ideas me vienen de repente. Algunas son buenas y las ocupo, otras las dejo pasar, pero las anoto porsiacaso más adelante resulta algo de ellas. Sobre continuar pronto, por ahora estoy publicando a razón de un capítulo cada dos semanas, ya que la historia está más complicada. Espero disculpes las molestias.

**CronCruac: **Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti. Me alegre que hayas escrito otra vez. Mi alejamiento de 3 semanas se debió a un merecido descanso después de 7 meses escribiendo este fic a razón de casi 2 capítulos por semana, y por una escapada al campo para Semana Santa. En cuanto a la pelirroja, ya veremos si cae. Sobre ese manga que con tanta desesperación estabas buscando, encontré una página donde bajarlo, te mando un mail con los detalles.

**SiReNa-cHan: **Agradecido por los buenos comentarios. Al parecer te gusta Sabrina, y es que pese a ser una perra, esa chica tiene lo suyo. Tal vez esto venga de muy cerca, pero pienso que es un buen personaje. Respecto a Asuka, la pobre la está pasando algo mal, pero también tendrá sus momentos.

**Death Mask: **Gracias por comprender mi ausencia tan prolongada, pero es que en verdad necesitaba tomarme un respiro, para renovar fuerzas y estimular mi creatividad con nuevas ideas, algunas de las cuales ya se pudieron ver en este capítulo. Sobre tu pregunta, la respuesta es, REI. Solo espero estar haciéndolo bien con ella, ya que es un personaje muy difícil de abordar. Un gran saludo.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule**: No te preocupes, que he vuelto renovado de este descanso, y de una escapada al campo, donde lo pasé más que bien. Me alegra que te guste la forma en que se desarrolla la trama, y para donde apunta, mira que aún faltan cosas por ver. Sobre lo que dices de las "onomatopeyas", lo voy a tener en mente, y gracias por el comentario. Las criticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas.

**SylentViper:** Las ocurrencias del Shinji Hentai siempre son algo raras, aunque esta vez, como que se anduvo pasando con Asuka, pero es que a esa fiera no hay otra forma de acercársele. En todo caso, las locuras de la segunda personalidad de Shinji recién están comenzando, y no te preocupes, mira que lo que más deseo es terminar este fic. Gracias por mandarme tu otro mail, ya te mandé las fotos ¿Te llegaron?.

**Taichimaster:** Gracias por darte el tiempo de escribirme, siempre es agradable comunicaste con gente nueva. Las fotos ya te las mandé, espero que te llegaran bien. Un gran saludo.

También un gran saludo y agradecimientoa** Sakai Juuji, Shadowhao, Kyo Hannakasi, Zidane Lightning Saix, 0shadow0, M-Cha, La Generla, Takato, Oogami Souma, Prometheus, Ultimate Spider, Fero-Ang, Okashiru-Okanami, Richard,** **Sr. Anónimo, Kira-Kun, Athrun, Verito S, Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Azt1264, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic. Si deje a alguien afuera no es mi intención, solo háganmelo saber y lo mencionaré.

Nos leemos el próximo sábado.


	55. Chapter 55

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y "_Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo LV: "AUSTRALIA SALVAJE II"**

Eran cerca de las 2:30 de la tarde. Había un hermoso día afuera, y una suave brisa que se colaba entre las cortinas, refrescando la habitación y los cuerpos de los jóvenes que estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, mientras se entregaban uno a otro con pasión.

La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, mientras dejaba escapar fuertes gemidos con cada envestida del chico que estaba sobre ella, susurrándole su nombre al oído entre jadeos, cosa que excitaba más a la chica, que movía sus caderas para aumentar el estímulo. Las embestidas pronto se hicieron más fuertes, y ambos sintieron que ya estaban en el límite. Con una última y poderoso embestida, la chica enterró la cabeza en la almohada y le clavaba las uñas en la espalda al chico, que se aferró a ella como si se le fuera la vida en ello, mientras ambos gemían y eran recorridos de arriba abajo por los orgasmos, que los estremecían como si fueran descargas eléctricas.

El chico se dejó caer sobre su compañera, exhausto y ella le estrechó en un abrazo, mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento. Luego de un rato, el chico se quitó de encima de su compañera, se sacó el preservativo, lo anudó, lo envolvió en un pañuelo de papel y lo dejó junto con los demás, luego se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y dio un suspiro de satisfacción. La chica se acercó y recargó medio cuerpo sobre él, descansando la cabeza en su pecho.

-- Estoy muerta –- dijo la chica con voz cansada -– Pero fue grandioso... me hiciste sentir cosas increíbles.

-- ...tú también me hiciste sentir cosas increíbles -– dijo el chico, cerrando los ojos y colocando una mano en la nuca, mientras sonreía.

La chica se irguió, de modo de poder recargar un brazo en el pecho de chico y descansar su cabeza en el, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-- ¿Qué cosas te hago sentir? –- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

El chico abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un rostro aún sonrojado, unos ojos que lo miraban divertidos y una larga y totalmente despeinada cabellera castaña. La chica se veía tan graciosa que le fue imposible no reír.

-- ¿Cuál es el chiste? –- preguntó ella, algo confundida.

-- Pareciera que te hubiera explotado una granada en la cara.

La sonrisa del chico se le borró de la cara, y toda su alegría fue prácticamente drenada luego de hacer ese comentario.

-- ¿Touji?... ¿Touji, estás bien?.

-- ... no... no, no estoy bien.

Hikari tuvo que apartarse, cuando Touji se irguió y luego se levantó de la cama. Caminó hasta la ventana, corrió la cortina y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. De pronto se sentía un tanto asfixiado.

Hikari estaba sentada desnuda en la desarmada cama de Touji, observando la espalda de su novio. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que le había pasado, podía entenderlo, ella sentía lo mismo. Se arregló un poco el cabello con las manos, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta él, entonces lo abrazó por detrás, y recargó la cabeza en su espalda.

-- ¿Qué clase de amigo soy? –- dijo Touji, afligido -- Kensuke está entre la vida y la muerte en la cama de un hospital, Shinji está ahora en solo Dios sabe donde, tal vez muerto, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, Asuka también me preocupa. ¿Y qué hago yo? Estoy aquí, aprovechando que la escuela está cerrada y mis padres no están en casa, para tener sexo con mi novia.

-- Está bien Touji...

-- No está bien... yo... debería hace algo.

-- Ya lo hiciste. Salvaste a Ayanami. De no ser por ti, ella estaría ahora con Shinji y Asuka.

-- Aún así... me siento tan impotente aquí sin poder hacer nada.

Hikari hizo a Touji darse la vuelta, lo sujetó por los hombros, y lo miró seriamente a los ojos.

-- Sé como te sientes Touji. Asuka es mi mejor amiga y también me remuerde la conciencia el estar aquí sin poder ayudarla, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Esto está más allá de nuestras manos. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Touji asintió de mala gana.

-- Lo único que podemos hacer, es confiar en Misato-san. Ella de seguro hará algo para rescatarlos. Además, tú conoces a Asuka, ella no se va a quedar tranquila. Y recuerda a Shinji, parece inocente, pero es una especie de Rambo. El tampoco se quedará tranquilo. En una de esas, ya escaparon de sus captores –- dijo Hikari.

-- Ojalá tengas razón –- dijo Touji con una leve sonrisa, mientras acariciaba una mejilla de Hikari.

-- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? -– preguntó Hikari, poniendo las manos en el pecho de Touji.

-- Perdón Hikari, sé que acordamos pasar la tarde juntos, pero... me gustaría ir al hospital a ver a Kensuke. Sé que estuvimos toda la mañana ahí, pero... -– Touji fue silenciado por un repentino beso de Hikari. Ella se separó de él, y lo observó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-- No te preocupes. La verdad yo te iba a sugerir lo mismo. También me gustaría pasar luego por casa de Mouki. Ella lo está pasando muy mal con todo esto.

Touji asintió y ambos se apartaron de la ventana, y se acercaron a la zona de guerra, en que quedó transformada la cama de Touji, que estaba totalmente irreconocible, aparte de la ropa de ambos, que estaba desparramada por todas partes. No pudieron evitar una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver todo ese desorden.

-- Como que se nos anduvo pasando un poco la mano -– comentó Touji

-- Y eso que solo lo hicimos tres veces –- dijo Hikari, sonrojada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Touji y Hikari llegaron al hospital, se encontraron con la madre de Kensuke, que estaba un poco mejor, dentro de lo demacrada que estaba, ya que los médicos decían que Kensuke estaba evolucionando bien, y que de seguir así, le quitarían el ventilador mecánico dentro de poco. Esto alegró mucho a la pareja de jóvenes, sobre todo a Touji, ya que Kensuke, más que un amigo, era un hermano para él.

Luego de estar un rato con la mujer, fueron al encuentro de Aya, que venía por un pasillo con un refresco en una mano. Por ella supieron que Mouki, que había sido dada de alta en la mañana, y llevada a casa a rastras por sus padres para que descansara, finalmente se había salido con la suya y regresado al hospital, bajo la condición de que Aya la acompañara. También les contó que Mouki lloró amargamente ante la madre de Kensuke, pidiéndole disculpas, ya que Kensuke había resultado herido por salvarla a ella. Obviamente la mujer no la culpó de nada, y le dijo que si su hijo había arriesgado la vida por ella, es porque debía ser muy importante para él. Obviamente, la madre de Kensuke y Mouki terminaron haciéndose amigas, además que la madre de Kensuke, estaba encantada de que una niña tan linda, estuviera interesada en su hijo.

-- ¿Dónde está Mouki ahora? -– preguntó Hikari.

-- En la habitación de Kensuke. No quiere salir de ahí –- dijo Aya, con tristeza -- ...chicos. ¿Han sabido algo de Shinji y Asuka?.

-- No, solo lo que dicen los noticieros –- dijo Touji -- Tampoco hemos podido comunicarnos con Misato-San. Espero que puedan encontrarlos pronto.

Aya asintió con la cabeza, y se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Finalmente Touji y Hikari enfilaron al cuarto de Kensuke. Abrieron un poco la puerta y pudieron ver a Kensuke tendido en la cama, con un tubo saliendo de su boca, y barias máquinas alrededor, y cables para monitorear su estado. Mouki estaba sentada junto a la cama, y tenía parte del cuerpo recargado en la cama. Parecía estar durmiendo, mientras sujetaba una mano de Kensuke con mano sana, ya que la derecha estaba vendada y con un soporte para tenerla rígida, pero no dormía. Pudieron ver como Mouki se estremecía mientras sollozaba... estaba llorando.

Cerraron la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y Touji se recargó contra la pared. Ver a su amigo así, le revolvía el estómago. Kensuke no merecía terminar así... bueno, al menos había sacado algo bueno de todo eso. Terminó por robar el corazón de la chica que amaba. Lo malo es que si no despertaba pronto, nunca se enteraría.

Touji suspiró pesadamente e hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por no llorar, pero ya era tarde. Una rebelde lágrima se le escapó y calló por una de sus mejillas. La limpió de un manotazo y trató de guardar la compostura, entonces sintió una mano en una mejilla. Hikari lo miraba con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa gentil.

-- Está bien, Touji. Los hombres también lloran –- susurró Hikari.

Ante esas palabras, Touji quedó totalmente desarmando, y por primera vez desde que todo eso comenzó, se permitió la debilidad de llorar. Hikari lo abrazó, y lloró con él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clinton y Reagan por fin sentían que estaban haciendo algo productivo, desde que salieron de submarino esa mañana. El pequeño avión cesna volaba hacia la ruta que supuestamente siguió el C-5 Galaxy, mientras observaban el terreno y el aparato que les dio la doctora Ritsuko, con la esperanza de encontrar la señal del transmisor que Shinji tenía en su cuello, que fue colocado ahí para registrar sus cambios de personalidad, y que ahora podía ser la clave para encontrarlo a él, y a esa pelirroja gruñona.

-- Oigan amigos. ¿En verdad saben para donde van?. Por acá no hay nada más que terreno virgen –- dijo el piloto. Un hombre de unos 48 años, barba, cabello rizado algo largo, canoso y despeinado, rematado con una gorra de los Chicago Bulls.

-- No se preocupe, solo siga adelante –- dijo Clinton.

-- Como quieran. Ustedes pagan –- dijo el Piloto, encogiéndose de hombros.

Clinton siguió pendiente del aparato que les pasó la doctora Ritsuko, de tanto en tanta, mientras observaba el terreno con junto con Reagan.

Ambos hombres habían llegado al pueblo esa mañana, gracias a la mujer que los llevó, y que hubiera violado a Clinton, si este no se hubiera bajado a tiempo del Jeep. Ambos hombres anduvieron con cierta cautela, ya que había algunos efectivos de la ONU en el lugar. Al entrar a un bar, tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse con uno de los marineros del bote que vio al C-5 Galaxy. Luego de invitarle un par de tragos, supieron que el bote en cuestión estaba en reparaciones y por eso estaba en tierra, que los tipos de la ONU llegaron antes del amanecer levantando a todos de la cama y llenándolos de preguntas sobre el avión, y que habían dejado algunos soldados en el pueblo. Luego de sacarle un poco más de información al ebrio marinero, el par de ex-agentes iba a salir del bar, con la idea de rentar un automóvil para ir al interior. Le pidieron información al cantinero, y para su buena suerte, un sujeto que estaba en la barra los escuchó, y les dijo que volar era más rápido que ir en auto. Se presentó como Jack, dijo que era piloto y que tenía un avión en un pequeño aeródromo ahí cerca.

Los dos hombres sonrieron al darse cuenta de que la suerte parecía estar con ellos, y salieron del bar con Jack, luego de arreglar lo del precio del vuelo. Para suerte de ambos, Jack tenía su camioneta estacionada frente al bar, y pudieron subir inmediatamente, ya que en ese momento apareció un contingente de NERV, con varios Agente de Seguridad que ellos conocían. Entonces llegaron al aeródromo y luego se fueron rumbo al interior, y en eso estaban ahora.

-- ¿Qué demonios? –- preguntó el piloto.

-- ¿Qué pasa? –- preguntó Clinton.

-- No tengo idea, pero no me gusta nada -– dijo el piloto señalando adelante y las los lados.

Para sorpresa de Clinton y Reagan, estaban siendo escoltados por dos helicópteros artillados APACHE de la ONU, que tenían sus ametralladoras frontales apuntándolos desde ambos lados, y a dos VTOL, enfrente de ellos. En eso, la radio del avión cobró vida repentinamente.

/Atención, ocupantes de la avioneta. Estas son las fuerzas de la ONU. Les notificamos que están ingresando a espacio aéreo restringido. Den la vuelta inmediatamente. Repito, están ingresando a espacio aéreo restringido. Den la vuelta inmediatamente /

El Piloto estaba por responder, pero, Reagan, que estaba sentado junto a él, con los auriculares puestos, le hizo una seña a Jack, para que no dijera nada y contestó en su lugar.

-- ¿Cómo que espacio aéreo restringido?. Siempre vuelo por aquí y nunca supe nada de espacio aéreo restringido. Y a todo esto. ¿Qué hace la ONU en medio de la nada?.

/ Vuelvo a repetir. Están ingresando a espacio aéreo restringido. Den la vuelta inmediatamente, de lo contrario, estamos autorizados para abrir fuego contra usted /

Jack se puso blanco cuando escuchó eso, pero Clinton y Reagan estrecharon los ojos y se miraron con entendimiento. Estaban bien encaminados.

-- Entendido. Darémos media vuelta, pero necesito un poco más de espacio –- dijo Reagan.

Inmediatamente las naves de la ONU les dejaron el espacio para virar, pero sin dejar de tenerlos en la mira. Al ver esto, Jack no lo pensó dos veces, e hizo girar el avión para alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-- Esto confirma que estamos sobre la pista correcta –- dijo Reagan.

-- Si. La ONU ya debe haber dado con el C-5 Galaxy. No hay otra explicación para establecer un perímetro de seguridad aquí –- dijo Clinton.

-- Eso quiere decir que Bush y su gente también se dejarán caer por aquí. Si es que no lo han hecho ya. Aún así, no creo que encuentren gran cosa. La Schendel es una profesional. No dejará nada que pueda revelar que hicieron con los chicos –- dijo Reagan.

-- Siempre y cuando no deje algo que quiera que encuentren –- comentó Clinton.

-- Oigan, esperen un momento. ¿Ustedes saben lo que está pasando aquí? –- preguntó Jack.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir con dejar algo que quiera que encuentren? –- preguntó Reagan, haciéndole y una seña a Jack, para que guardara silencio.

-- Piénsalo, Reagan. No estamos tratando con una aficionada. Esta mujer fue entrenada en la "Balashikha", ha actuado como mercenaria, trafica con armas, tiene tratos con la mafia... ¿No te parece extraño, que pudiendo hacer desaparecer del mapa un C-5 Galaxy, haya cometido el error de dejarse ver por un bote de pesca? –- preguntó Clinton.

-- Si, pienso lo mismo... oye. ¿Y si todo esto fuera una maniobra distractiva?.

-- ¿Distractiva para qué? -– preguntó Clinton.

-- No lo sé... pero te aseguro que aquí hay gato encerrado –- dijo Reagan.

-- Oigan¿De qué rayos están hablando?. ¿Y qué es todo eso de un C-5 Galaxy, mercenarios, mafia, Balalaika, o como se diga eso? -– preguntó Jack.

-- Nada. No te preocupes, Jack -– dijo Reagan -– Dime. ¿Hay algún lugar por aquí donde podamos descender y conseguir un medio de transporte?.

-- Si, hay un pueblo a algunos kilómetros de aquí. Se llama Lewistown. Son solo un puñado de establecimientos polvorientos, pero es lo único que encontrarán por aquí –- respondió Jack.

-- De acuerdo. Vayamos para allá –- dijo Reagan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuatro helicópteros descendieron a tierra, y poco después Bush y un contingente de hombres fuertemente armados se acercaron llevando varias cajas con ellos. En esta ocasión, los hombres de NERV habían dejado de lado sus formales trajes negros, e iban vestidos con una tenida militar clara, (de las mismas usadas en Irak, por los soldados Norteamericanos) Bush caminó hasta dar con el oficial a cargo, que estrechó los ojos al ver el emblema de NERV en los helicópteros y las ropas de los hombres.

-- ¿Sé puede saber que está haciendo NERV aquí? Esta zona está bajo la jurisdicción de la ONU. ¿Cómo rayos los dejaron pasar?.

Bush mostró su identificación.

-- Soy el Agente Bush. Departamento de Inteligencia y Seguridad de NERV. Nosotros estamos a cargo desde ahora... Capitán Brown –- dijo Bush, después de mirar los galones y el nombre, en el uniforme del hombre.

-- No pueden hacer eso. NERV no tiene jurisdicción aquí. Regresen por donde vinieron y vayan a pelear con los Angeles, o lo que sean esas cosas. Esto es algo que le concierne exclusivamente a la ONU.

-- Se equivoca Capitán. Esto también nos concierne a nosotros. Como ya debe saber, el pasado sábado en la noche, un grupo terrorista intentó secuestrar a nuestros Pilotos EVA. Fueron repelidos, pero lograron escapar, y tenemos la certeza de que ese C-5 Galaxy que está a sus espaldas, fue usado por ese grupo terrorista para escapar de Japón, por lo que de acuerdo a los Protocolos de Seguridad firmados por la ONU, y en cumplimiento de la Cláusula de Seguridad Nº 17 de NERV, tengo toda la autoridad para tomar el mando, e investigar cualquier pista que me lleve a la localización y desmantelación de dicho grupo terrorista –- dijo Bush, dejando callado al capitán, y luego miró a sus hombres -– Revisen ese avión de arriba abajo, por dentro y por fuera.

-- Oiga, espere...

-- Si tiene alguna queja, hable con sus superiores, ahora, retire a sus hombres de aquí, Capitán. Es una orden –- dijo Bush, y se fue rumbo al gigantesco avión atrás de ellos.

-- Como odio estos arrogantes de NERV -– masculló el Capitán Brown, y luego miró a sus hombres –- Bien. Tomen sus cosas y vamonos de aquí. Dejemos que los niños jueguen a los soldaditos.

La gente de la ONU, se subió a sus helicópteros, y VTOLs, y se fueron de ahí. Bush, sonrió y luego ingresó a la bodega del gigantesco avión.

-- ¿Que encontraron? –- preguntó Bush.

-- Nada señor. Como ve, la bodega está vacía, pero encontramos rastros de sangre y lo que parecen restos de materia cerebral desparramados en la cabina. Al parecer mataron a uno de los pilotos del avión, pero no hay rastros de los cuerpos, ni de cómo lograron hacer invisible este armatoste.

-– Sigan investigando, y reporten cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea.

Luego dar esas ordenes, Bush siguió revisando la bodega de carga del avión, y se dio cuenta de una cosa. La Mina N2, (que supieron iba en el avión) era demasiado grande como para que cupiera en la parte trasera de un camión, además, según lo que sabían, no había ningún remolque a bordo del avión. ¿Entonces, cómo se la llevaron de ahí¿Arrastrándola?... No, imposible. No solo era peligroso, además, todo el alrededor estaba libre de huellas. Era evidente que habían limpiado su rastro al alejarse del avión, y al arrastrar algo tan pesado con una Mina N2, dejaría un surco en la tierra que sería imposible de disimular, ya que la tierra se notaria revuelta. ¿Por aire?. Esa era una buena posibilidad. Sabía que llevaban un BLACK HAWK con ellos, pero ese helicóptero no fue pensado para transportar ese tipo de carga, amenos que tuvieran un helicóptero lo suficientemente fuerte, como para llevar colgando la Mina N2 de un cable, como un CHINOOCK.

Entonces Bush vio algo que le llamó la atención. En una rendija en el piso del avión, apenas visible, había algo metálico, algo que no debía estar ahí, pero que debió caer por accidente. Luego de intentarlo un par de veces, logró sacar un tornillo, un tornillo bastante grande en realidad... un tornillo como para...

-- ¿Acaso ellos...? –- se preguntó Bush.

Si, esa era una buena posibilidad. Si desmontaban la N2 del armazón de soporte, podría caber en la parte trasera de un camión sin mayores problemas. Así sería muy fácil transportarla y podría pasar desapercibida fácilmente. Pero eso no era algo que pudiera hacer cualquiera. Debía ser alguien que supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo... alguien que pudiera transformar un C-5 Galaxy en un Avión "STEALTH".

Bush salió del avión, y se encaminó junto a un helicóptero, donde había montado su equipo de comunicaciones. Pidió que le dieran con la Central de Inteligencia y Seguridad de NERV, y se comunicó con Miyu Minamoto, que estaba a cargo de la sección de Investigación & Informática.

-- Minamoto, escúchame bien. Necesito que investigues a todas las personas que tengan los conocimientos necesarios como para desmotar y modificar una Mina N2. Centra la búsqueda entre los cesados de Agencias de Inteligencia y Fuerzas Especiales. Tengo el presentimiento de que nuestro hombre, a parte de ser un genio, también sabe como usar un arma.

Bush cortó la comunicación y se quedó observando el avión desde la distancia. Tenía el presentimiento de que sus suposiciones estaban bien encaminadas. Solo le faltaba dilucidar donde encajaba una Mina N2 en todo ese lío.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ocultos en lo alto de una colina distante, Jacques, y parte de su grupo, observaban a la gente de NERV, por medio de poderosos teleobjetivos. Jacques sonrió mientras observaba como Bush, se recargaba contra un helicóptero y miraba al avión con ojos interrogantes.

-- Me pregunto qué estará pensando el señor Bush, en este momento –- comentó Jacques, con su característico acento francés.

-- ¿No deberíamos detonar ya las cargas?. Esos tipos de NERV podrían encontrarlas –- dijo un hombre junto a Jacques.

-- No te preocupes por eso. Nuestro "Giro sin Tornillos" se encargó de colocar esas cargas. No podrán encontrarlas, aunque estuvieran frente a sus narices -– respondió Jacques, y luego se volvió a otro de sus hombres -- ¿Cómo va el otro equipo de Bush?

-- Ya están dentro de la base, y llegaron a donde tuvimos encerrados a los mocosos –- respondió el hombre, observando un pequeño monitor donde podía ver lo que le mostraban pequeñas cámaras de vigilancia, que instaló disimuladamente Fox en la base.

-- Bien, es hora de darle nuestro presente al señor Bush –- dijo Jacques con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba un detonador.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bush se estaba encaminando otra vez al avión, cuando fue llamado por el hombre que estaba a cargo de las comunicaciones. Regresó y tomó la bocina.

-- ¿Qué ocurre?.

-- "Señor, encontramos una base militar abandonada a unos Kilómetros de su posición. Hay signos de un combate en el interior, un BLACK HAWK destruido afuera, y ropa que concuerda con la que llevaban los Pilotos el sábado en la noche"

-- Entendido. Dame tu posición.

En ese preciso momento, una poderosa explosión lanzó a Bush y al hombre que estaba junto a él, a estrellarse duramente con el helicóptero que estaba detrás de ellos, mientras que los pedazos del C-5 Galaxy volaban por todos lados como peligrosos y pesados proyectiles, uno de los cuales por poco da cuenta del propio Bush, pero este alcanzó a cubrirse bajo el helicóptero.

Luego que las cosas se calmaron un poco y que el polvo y humo se disipara lo suficiente, Bush pudo por fin salir de su improvisado escondite para ver los restos de lo que una vez fue un C-5 Galaxy, y que casi todos sus hombres estaban muerto, de hecho, él y el otro Agente que estaba junto a él al momento de la explosión, parecían ser los únicos sobrevivientes, gracias a estar relativamente alejados y con varias cajas de equipos y sistemas de comunicación frente a ellos, que pararon en algo la potencia de la explosión.

-- ¿Estás bien? –- preguntó Bush al otro Agente, aún con los oídos zumbando, El otro hombre se limitó a levantar un pulgar, mientras ponía un pañuelo en un sangrante corte en su frente. Bush se acercó a él –- Llama por radio al otro equipo y diles que salgan de esa base. Que posiblemente hay explosivos dentro. Apresúrate.

El hombre asintió y Bush caminó hasta los restos del avión, encontrándose a cada paso a sus hombres carbonizados, o pedazos de lo que fueron sus hombres.

-- Malditos... esta me las pagan... lo juro –- dijo con furia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Wow!. Cuando "Giro sin Tornillos" quiere volar algo, no se anda con rodeos. Por poco y matamos a Bush antes de tiempo –- dijo Jacques -- ¿Qué paso con los sabuesos de la base?

-- Como era de esperar. Están corriendo a todo lo que dan sus piernas, para afuera de la base -– dijo el que tenía el monitor, con una sonrisa.

-- Perfecto. Con lo que alcanzaron a ver, ya saben que tuvimos a los mocosos ahí. Ahora no importa qué pase, tendrán que entrar otra vez a buscar pistas. En lo que traen más hombres, expertos en bombas o robots, perderán varias horas de tiempo –- dijo Jacques con una sonrisa -- Bien. Terminamos aquí. Tomen sus cosas y volvamos al Humvee. Tenemos que ir a prepararnos para recibir a los refuerzos de Bush.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack los había dejado en medio de una polvorienta carretera, lo más cerca que pudo aterrizar de "Lewistown", por lo que Clinton y Reagan tuvieron que caminar el resto del camino bajo el abrasante sol de la tarde, que resecaba el camino y hacia que los objetos se distorsionaran a al distancia. Así y todo, los aguerridos ex-agentes se las arreglaron para llegar al pueblo, que no era más que un puñado de polvorientas construcciones, atravesadas por un polvoriento camino. Lo único bueno es que había un bar, o eso esperaban, ya que no se les ocurría ningún otro tipo de negocio que pudiera ostentar el nombre de "OK Corral"

Para su buena fortuna, el "OK Corral" era efectivamente un bar, por lo que nada más entrar, se lanzaron a la barra con solo dos palabras en mente.

-- ¡CERVEZA FRIA!.

En cosa de segundos tuvieron ante si, dos enormes jarras llena de espumosa y fría cerveza. Demás esta decir que se la sirvieron de un solo trago. Luego de una exclamación de satisfacción, pidieron otra más para cada uno. Entonces, ya más relajados y con la sed controlada, notaron el estado del local, y de la gente dentro del bar.

Habían barias personas, y algunas de ellas con ojos en tinta, moretones, parches en la cara, uno con un brazo enyesado, otro con la nariz vendada, otro con toda la cabeza vendada, además del cantinero que estaba en las mismas, en realidad parecía que los habían usado como sacos de arena. El local no se veía mejor. Detrás de la barra, estaba lo que una vez fue un espejo y muy pocas botellas con tragos, una ventana destruida, como si hubieran lanzado algo por ella, un Wurlitzer roto al fondo, y algunas mesas y sillas que parecían estar siendo usadas de emergencia.

-- ¿Tuvieron alguna pelea? -– preguntó Clinton.

-- Podría decirse -– dijo el cantinero con amargura.

-- ¿Fueron muchos? -– preguntó Reagan.

-- Bueno... la verdad... –- empezó el cantinero, rascándose su calva cabeza.

-- En realidad fue una -– dijo un viejo, que estaba al fondo del local, con una sonrisa.

-- ¡Callante viejo! –- dijo uno de los golpeados.

-- ¿Una?. ¿Qué quiere decir con una? –- preguntó Clinton, alzando una ceja.

-- Una mujer. Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia.

-- ¡Que te calles viejo! –- dijo otro de los golpeados hombres, ya que no querían que unos forastero se enteraran que una mujer les había dado una paliza.

-- ¿UNA RUBIA? –- preguntaron Clinton y Reagan, saltado de sus asientos.

-- Si, como dije, larga cabellera rubia, ojos celestes, anteojos, y cuerpo de diosa –- dijo el viejo, mientras que los demás se lamentaban, ya que aún estaban demasiado adoloridos como para pararse a cerrarle la boca al viejo -– Si me invitan un trago, les cuento la historia, y les aseguro que les va a gustar, jejeje -– dijo el viejo ampliando su sonrisa.

Clinton y Reagan se miraron conteniendo las ganas de saltar y gritar de alegría. Estaban en la pista correcta. La Schendel había estado ahí hace poco, lo que quiere decir que Shinji y Asuka también estaban cerca. Pidieron un trago para el viejo, y se fueron a sentar con él.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Agente Bush estaba examinando los restos de un Humvee y sus calcinados ocupantes. Realmente no sabía que pensar. Iban de camino a la base militar abandonada con la que dio su otro equipo, cuando Bush vio ese Humvee, o lo que quedaba del Humvee, e hizo descender el helicóptero, para examinarlo de cerca.

Al revisar el lugar, Bush se dio cuenta que el Humvee parecía haber explotado desde abajo, posiblemente algo que ver con el tanque de combustible. Además, por el camino había evidencias de explosiones, tal vez granadas, lo que podría explicar la explosión del Humvee. Una granada explotando bajo el tanque de combustible, bien podía dejar un Humvee en el estado del que tenía enfrente, pero ¿A qué se debía todo eso?. En ese momento el Agente Bush recordó algo importante, y fue hasta el helicóptero para hablar por radio.

-- Equipo 2. ¿Me escuchan?.

-- "Aquí Equipo 2. Lo escucho fuerte y claro"

-- Díganme. ¿Mencionaron algo de un BLACK HAWK destruido, y un tiroteo?.

-- "Efectivamente. Hay un BLACK HAWK destruido afuera de la base. También vimos señales de lucha en el interior. Pero no parecía un intercambio de disparos, más bien parecía que disparaban de un solo lado, además encontramos evidencia de una explosión en un baño, diría que granadas, estaba frente a donde encontramos la ropa de los Pilotos. Necesitamos entrar para recabar más información, pero si el lugar está plantado de explosivos..."

-- Entiendo, pero dime. Los disparos que vieron¿Dónde fueron exactamente?.

-- "Casi en la entrada de un hangar, además tenía la cortina de la entrada reventada, como si algo la hubiera golpeado con fuerza desde dentro"

-- Entiendo. Dime¿En qué dirección eran los disparos?. ¿De adentro hacia la salida, o de salida hacia adentro?.

-- "Bien... de la salida hacia dentro".

-- Entendido. Mantengan su posición hasta que lleguen los refuerzos –- Bush, y cortó la comunicación con una idea formándose en su cabeza. Una explosión frente donde supuestamente estaban los Pilotos, disparos hacia dentro del complejo desde la salida, una cortina reventada desde adentro hacia fuera, un helicóptero destruido en la entrada, un Humvee destruido a medio camino de la base abandonada... todo concordaba, pero le faltaban más pruebas -- ¿Adonde lleva este camino?

El piloto del helicóptero, que también sobrevivió milagrosamente a la explosión del C-5 Galaxy, estudió un mapa con detenimiento antes de contestar.

-- Desemboca en otro camino, que lleva a un pequeño pueblo llamado "Lewistown". Es el único en kilómetros a la redonda.

-- Cambio de planes. Iremos primero a ese pueblo –- dijo Bush.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clinton y Reagan escucharon con mucha atención la historia del viejo, y ya no les quedaron dudas de que esa rubia era la famosa "Karen Schendel", alias, Sabrina Legrand. Además, por lo que supieron, ella y otro sujeto, estaban preguntando por dos chicos de 15 años, que concordaban con la descripción de Shinji y Asuka.

Clinton y Reagan apenas podían disimular sus sonrisas. Y es que lo que predijo Steve Mason se había hecho realidad. Shinji y Asuka habían escapado. No había otra explicación para que la Schendel los anduviera buscando. El problema ahora era poder encontrar donde se ocultaban.

-- Voy al baño –- dijo Reagan, levantándose de la mesa, y dejando a Clinton y el viejo compartiendo alegremente un trago.

No habían pasado ni 10 segundos de que Reagan entrara al baño, cuando se escuchó un potente ruido de aspas. Todos se fueron a las ventanas a ver que ocurría y vieron un helicóptero con el emblema de NERV en los costados, descender a un lado del camino, y luego bajar a tres hombre de él.

Los ojos de Clinton casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando vieron a quien veía a la cabeza. El legendario Agente Bush, y caminaba directo al "OK Corral".

-- ¿Se siente bien joven?. De pronto se lo ve muy pálido –- preguntó el viejo a Clinton.

-- Yo... necesito ir al baño -– dijo Clinton y corrió al baño, justo cuando Reagan venían saliendo.

-- ¿Oye, qué fue ese rui...? –- Reagan no terminó lo que decía, ya que Clinton lo pescó de un brazo y se lo llevó arrastras de regreso al baño.

-- ¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA CLINTON? –- regañó Reagan, cuando su compañero lo soltó dentro del baño.

-- Bajaba la voz.

-- Esta bien, pero dime ¿QUÉ MIERDA TE...

-- ¡Es Bush! –- dijo Clinton, poniéndole una mano en la boca a Reagan –- Bush, está afuera.

Reagan se soltó, y entre ambos se asomaron para encontrarse con el Agente Bush en medio del bar, interrogando a los que estaban ahí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para Bush, la escala en "Lewistown" resultó ser muy provechosa. Supo que la famosa Sabrina Legrand había estado ahí, con un hombre que la llamaba "Jefa", preguntando por los Pilotos EVA, con lo que confirmó lo que ya suponía. Shinji y Asuka se habían escapado. En eso, reparó en el viejo que estaba mirando al baño de tanto en tanto.

-- ¿Qué le pasa?.

-- Nada, es que me preguntaba que demorará tanto a mis amigos en el baño. Son un par de forasteros que estaban muy interesados en la historia de la rubia de esta mañana -– respondió el viejo.

Bush estrechó los ojos al escuchar eso, y fue al baño con paso decidido, y una mano en la cacha de su pistola.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clinton observaba lo que hacía Bush por la puerta entreabierta, mientras Reagan veía cómo salir de ahí, cosa que no era nada fácil. El baño era una habitación larga, que tenía tres urinarios en una pared, separados un metro de la puerta de entrada y en la pared del frente, dos cabinas con inodoros, y al lado, dos lavamanos. Para su mala fortuna, las ventanas estaban muy arriba, pegadas al techo y eran demasiado angostas para poder pasar.

Reagan estaba parado en medio del baño pensando qué hacer, cuando paso...

-- ¡Ahí viene! –- dijo Clinton espantado, al ver como Bush se encaminaba al baño.

Clinton estaba tan desesperado por correr y meterse a una de las cabinas de los inodoros, que resbaló y se fue de bruces al suelo, y en un acto reflejo, se agarró de los pantalones de Reagan, pero para su mala suerte, estos no frenaron su caída, y se fue derecho al suelo llevándose los pantalones con él, y dejando a Reagan con todo al aire.

Clinton se estaba poniendo de pie, cuando se abrió la puerta del baño.

El Agente Bush quedó de una pieza al ver lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Un hombre de pie en medio del baño con los pantalones abajo, y otro hombre arrodillado frente a él, haciéndole... bueno... mamandosela. Al menos eso le pareció a Bush, desde su punto de vista.

-- Perdón... yo... ya me voy -– dijo Bush, y salió del baño.

El viejo miró extrañado el pálido rostro de Bush cuando regresó del baño y se servía en forma casi ausente un trago de whisky, que le quitó de las manos.

-- ¿Qué le pasa?. No se ve muy bien –- preguntó el viejo.

-- N, no es nada... es solo la impresión, nada más–- dijo Bush.

-- ¿Y mis amigos?.

-- Están... ocupados.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Eso... estuvo cerca –- dijo Clinton, aún sudando frío.

-- Si, muy cerca -– concordó Reagan –- Oye Clinton. ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí?.

-- No. Claro que no –- dijo Clinton poniéndose de pie y alejándose de Reagan, mientras este se subía los pantalones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bush salió del "OK Corral" con las cosas más claras. Shinji y Asuka se habían escapado de las manos de Sabrina Legrand. Eso explicaba los destrozos dentro de la base, el helicóptero destruido y el Humvee con cuatro hombres muertos. Habían perseguido a los Pilotos, y estos se habían resistido. En este punto, Bush supuso que el entrenamiento SEAL, que le dio Steve Mason a Shinji, jugó un papel fundamental para ese escape.

"Sigan así chicos. Escapen y no dejen que esa perra los atrape de nuevo. Así no tendré que matarlos" pensó Bush, mientras se encaminaba al helicóptero. Tomó la radio y pidió comunicarse con NERV.

-- Minamoto¿Tienes algo de lo que te pedí?.

-- "Si señor. Tengo algunos nombres. Se los iba a mandar ahora mismo"

-- Bien. Revisa si entre los nombres que tienes, hay algún sujeto que haya trabajado antes para una mujer. Revisa también los datos de la mujer. Es experta en artes marciales, posiblemente con entrenamiento militar.

Bus espero unos segundos, y Minamoto le dio la respuesta.

-- "Tengo uno, señor"

-- Mándame los datos de ese sujeto y de la mujer.

Los datos de las dos personas llegaron unos minutos después, por uno de los equipos que estaban dentro del helicóptero. Bush tomó la primera hoja y la leyó.

_Rick Dallas - Alias "FOX"_

_Nacido en California, Estados Unidos en 1982._

_Ex-DELTA de los Estados Unidos._

_Ingeniero en Electrónica e Informática, egresado de la UCLA._

_Desertó de los DELTA en julio del 2006, durante un operación encubierta en China._

_Inventor de artefactos electrónicos y super-Hacker. Se dice que hackeó los ordenadores de la CIA en Langley, el 2009. Actualmente tiene tratos con la Mafia. Trabaja a intervalos para Karen Schendel._

Bush estrechó los ojos, y leyó el segundo informe.

_Karen Schendel_

_Nacida en Düseldorf, Alemania en 1985._

_Reclutada el 2002 desde la Universidad de la Sorbona, en Francia, por la SVR (Sluzhba Vneshney Razvedki / Servicio de Inteligencia Exterior de Rusia)_

_Graduada con honores de la "Balashikha"_

_Cesada de la SVR en Mayo del 2006, luego de que desertara de su misión._

_En el 2007 entrenó al ejercito personal de un Capo de la droga Colombiano. El 2009 participó en la guerra civil de Argelia. Entre el 2010 y 2011 participó en la guerra civil de Laos y Tailandia. Actualmente opera en Europa, en operaciones de contrabando de armas. Se rumorea que es la principal abastecedora de armas de la Mafia._

Bush sonrió por primera vez en muchos días.

-- Ya sé quién eres maldita perra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El avión se posó en la losa del aeropuerto y el contingente de seguridad que se había dispuesto se movió de inmediato a sus lugares designados, a la vez que el contingente de NERV, que tomaba las primeras posiciones. Una vez que todo estuvo asegurado, se abrió la puerta del avión y apreció una alta y delgada figura con un maletín negro en su mano izquierda, y bajó las escalera con un andar seguro y arrogante. La comitiva se acercó para recibirlo, nada más puso pie en tierra firme.

-- Comandante Ikari, soy Christofer Lewis, encargado de Operaciones de la ONU, en Australia. Le doy la bienvenida a Nueva Sydney –- dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano a Gendo.

-- Señor, Lewis –- respondió Gendo, estrechando la mano del hombre.

-- Comandante Ikari, le quiero presentar al hombre que está a cargo de la Seguridad en esta Cumbre de la ONU. El Coronel de Inteligencia Kasuki Sato –- dijo Lewis.

-- Comandante Ikari –- dijo Sato, con una inclinación.

Gendo respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, estudiando al hombre, que era alto, de unos 40 años, fuerte, y de mirada fría y penetrante.

-- Cualquier cosa que necesite usted o sus hombres, solo hágamelo saber –- dijo Sato.

Gendo solo asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y luego se fue con Lewis, seguido de sus escoltas rumbo a un automóvil blindado, traído especialmente desde NERV, y que estaba blindado con la misma armadura que usan los EVAs, lo que lo hacía impenetrable, incluso ante misiles antitanque.

Kasuki Sato observó como Gendo se alejaba con su pose arrogante tan característica, y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para no sacar su arma y volarle la cabeza ahí mismo... No, tenía que guardar la calma, no podía echar abajo tantos meses de planeación y todos los recursos invertidos.

El plan marchaba sobre ruedas. Bush y los suyos ya estaban en el lugar donde aterrizó el C-5 Galaxy, así que la Schendel y los suyos lo mantendrían entretenido como habían acordado. El camión con la N2 estaba estacionado donde debía y sus hombres estaban encargándose de que nadie sospechaba nada. Todo iba tal como estaba planeado.

Sato sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondría Ikari cuando se enterara de todo. No podía esperar por ese momento.

-- Falta poco Ikari... solo dos días más, y será tú fin -– dijo Sato, observando como se alejaba el automóvil blindado de Gendo.

_**Continuará...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Antes que nada, me gustaría comentarles que acabo de subir un nuevo Fic titulado **SEX IN TOKIO-3**. En esta historia veremos a un aproblemado Shinji metiéndose sin querer en comprometedoras y calenturientas situaciones. ¿Te has imaginado alguna vez a Misato masturbándose¿A Maya y Ritsuko dándole guerra a Shinji¿A Maya en medio de un ataque de calentura? Entonces no puedes dejar de leer **SEX IN TOKIO-3**. Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta calenturienta historia, eso si, por su fuerte contenido sexual, no es apta para menores de edad. (como si alguien hiciera caso de esas advertencias)

**Volviendo al fic: **¿Qué les pareció eso? Al fin hay otro enigma resuelto. El socio de Sabrina resultó ser Kasuki Sato, de Inteligencia de la ONU, pero aún falta saber por qué quiere matar a Gendo. Respecto a Clinton y Reagan, estos dos por fin están haciendo algo productivo y se están acercando a Shinji y Asuka, aunque con algunos inconvenientes, como el del baño.

También reaparecieron otros perdidos en este capítulo. Touji y Hikari, reaparecieron haciendo de las suyas otra vez. Además, supimos algo más del pobre Kensuke y la sufrida Mouki, y por fin, el aclamado por las masas, Agente Bush apareció acaparando casi la mitad del capítulo. Espero que sus fans hayan quedado contentos, y no se preocupen, que seguirá apareciendo hasta el final de esta aventura en Australia. Y a todo esto. ¿Qué pasó con Shinji y Asuka? En el próximo capítulo volvemos con ellos.

Ahora pasaré a dar una pequeña aclaración de unos términos mencionados en más de una ocasión.

**1.- NAVY SEAL:** Fuerzas Especiales de la Marina Norteamericana.

**2.- DELTA FORCE:** Fuerzas Especiales del Ejercito Norteamericano.

**3.- BALASHIKHA:** Aunque no lo crean, esta no es una invención mia. Balashikha es efectivamente la Escuela de Adiestramiento de Operaciones Especiales de la SVR, antiguamente conocida como KGB. En esta escuela los fututos espías son entrenados durante años, para desarrollar sus futuras misiones, y como también mencioné en el capítulo 51, también entrenaron muchos terroristas durante la Guerra Fría. (No sé en la actualidad). Uno de los graduados más famosos de esta escuela es el ya difunto Yasser Arafat.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**El Santo Pegaso: **Agradecido por tus comentarios y apoyo, mira que esta parte me ha costado sacarla a delante por su complejidad, pero va a paso firme. Shinji y Asuka seguirán con su escape, ya retomaremos con ellos en el siguiente capítulo. Un abrazo apara ti también.

**0Sadow0: **Acá tenemos a otro fan de Sabrina. Y es que esta chica siguen sumando adeptos, lo cual está genial, pienso que es un buen personaje. Y Asuka si se preocupa por Shinji, en el siguiente capítulo veremos algo de eso. Sobre tu pedido de Kensuke Mclane, con este capítulo puedes darte por servido... al menos por ahora.

**FeroAng: **Hola compadre. Sobre la foto que mencionas de Shinji, en realidad no existe, en total son tres fotos que truqué usando el Photoshop, para crear al Shinji Hentai. Sobre lo otro que dices, ya se la mandé a "SEFE". Sobre los gringos, pues ¿A quién le caen bien? Veremos que pasa con ellos, y tranquilo, que ya voy a pasar por tu foro. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Fantastic-Man: **Mi intención no era poner a Asuka como damisela en peligro (aunque así parece) solo fue mostrar que por muy valiente que sea, en el fondo sigue siendo mujer, y ante lo que pasó, hasta un hombre se asusta. Sobre darle más protagonismo, solo te puedo decir que sigas leyendo, que Asuka no anda con Shinji por nada, también tiene su parte. Sobre lo que dices de Shinji, el chico está medio calenturiento, pero es que es el Shinji Hentai, cuando regrese el verdadero Shinji, las cosas van a cambiar, ya que va a tener mucho en que pensar.

La vida se nos haría mucho más fácil para los hombres si las cosas fueran como dices. No tendríamos que quebrarnos la cabeza, además que no perderíamos tanto tiempo "Engrupiendo" y nos iríamos derecho a la acción... pero, las cosas no son así, además, como las mujeres tiene tendencia controlarlo todo, hay que andar a la orden de ellas, aunque estés por cortar la huinchas. Así es la vida.

Los gringos siempre andan metiendo su nariz donde no los llaman, con su política de ser "La Policía del Mundo", cuando la verdad es que solo se meten donde tienen intereses políticos, o comerciales. (entiéndase $$$$$) Botan y levantan gobiernos, y arman guerras a su entera conveniencia, y si en su guerra les va como la mierda, entonces arman otra guerra para que la gente se olvide de la anterior. ¿Alguien se acuerda que hubo guerra en Afganistán? Esos son los gringos, los mismos que armaron hasta los dientes a Sadam Husein, para su guerra con Iran, y que después fueron a derrocarlo porque ya no les servía. Los mismos que le dieron plata y armas a Osama Bin Laden cuando estaba peleando contra los rusos que invadieron Afganistán, el mismo Osama, que ahora quieren matar. Los mismos que apoyaron la creación del Estado de Israel y le dieron una patada en el traste a los Palestinos. Y después tienen el descaro de preguntar por qué el mundo árabe les tiene tanto odio... si, esos son los gringos, entonces ¿Cómo se iban a quedar afuera de EVA, si hay tanto en juego? Como punto a parte. Interesantes tus hipótesis.

El esperado revolcón de Shinji, Ritsuko y Maya, llegará antes de fin de año. No te preocupes. Mientras, confórmate con el de este capítulo. El Foro ese que mencionas lo voy a revisar cuando tenga algo de tiempo. Un gran saludo amigo, y fuerza en tus estudios.

P.D.: Analizar a Rei Ayanami, escuchando "Learning To Fly" de Pink Floyd, en medio del Valle de la Luna. ESA si que es una volada.

**siReNa-cHan: **Así como va Shinji, va derecho a ser un mártir, y es que ser golpeado a cada rato no es gracia, aunque se lo merece en algunas ocasiones. Sobre una Asuka asustada con un cocodrilo, no lo encuentro tan ilógico. Si te arrodillaras a la orilla de un río para beber agua, y de pronto se te va encima un lagarto de 3 metros, con el hocico abierto, lleno de filudos dientes, y con la clara intención de comerte, es seguro que te llevas el susto de tu vida, sobre todo si te sigue para darte una mascada. Lo del Koala es discutible, pero tuvo gracia... creo. En cuanto a Bush, con este capítulo espero haber satisfecho tus deseos de ver en acción a esta leyenda. Clinton y Reagan también salieron, y con más de un problema, como es su costumbre. Nos leemos.

**Fox: **Sabrina es un personaje con el que me he encariñado un poco, pero tanto como Isuzo. En todo caso, y pese a ser la mala de turno, Sabrina se está ganando su fanaticada. El fic no sé si deba ser calificado de Obra de Arte, pero te agradezco el voto de confianza.

En cuanto a tu Fic, "Un año da para mucho" va viento en poca, pero ten en cuenta los comentarios del amigo Fantastic-Man, en sus reviews. El hombre sabe de lo que habla.

**Yoko: **Hay muchas mujeres en este fic, porque precisamente están todas detrás nuestro antihéroe, y el antihéroe está detrás de ellas. Como vez, es un circulo vicioso, pero descuida, que los hombres tendrán su parte, a decir verdad, se llevarán la parte pesada de aquí en adelante, ya que las únicas mujeres que saldrán serán Asuka y Sabrina, al menos en Australia. Y por lo que dices de Asuka, no te preocupes, que la pelirroja también tiene cosas que decir, las aventuras australianas aún no terminan.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: **Las onomatopeyas son las expresiones que se usan para imitar los sonidos, ese es su nombre técnico. Pasando a lo otro, el encuentro que dices entre Shinji y su nueva amiga, ya veremos si pasa algo. Por lo de Gendo y la N2, pues, acabo de dar muchas más pistas, así la tostada ya debe estar más clara que en el capítulo anterior, pero ya veremos si las cosas son como piensas, que aún falta tela por cortar. Sobre la parte de los camioneros, en un principio no la iba a ponerla, pero como me gustó, decidía dejarla, y al parecer gusto, lo cual me alegra. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Kyo Hannakasi: **El Shinji Hentai es un caso perdido. Es un degenerado como él solo, que anda buscando la oportunidad para anotar. Las hormonas son así, cuando la naturaleza llama, solo hay que acudir a su llamado.

Sabrina efectivamente le perdió la pista a Shinji, pero no se quedará tranquila. El famoso ALCANGEL jugará su papel en la historia, y veremos las carreras de Sabrina y los gringos pos atrapar su presa. Rei es una perdida que reapareció, pero como se ve, está atrapada dentro del Geo-Frente y sin posibilidades de hacer nada, lo que no quiere decir que no tenga su parte en todo este enredo. A su tiempo se verá su papel en esta trama.

**Death Mask: **Gracias por elogiar la calidad de este fic, que harto me está costando mantener el nivel de la historia luego de 54 capítulos. Sobre los Reviews, pues son muchísimos, alrededor de 40 personas las escriben aquí, tal vez, más, ya que hice un conteo a la rápida. Sin contar con lo que leen sin dejar reviews, los lectores de las otras páginas donde está este fic, pues son muchas personas, lo cual me deja muy contento. Sobre lo que dices de Rei, pues ya veremos como terminan las cosas, por ahora no adelanto nada. Y por supuesto que soy un fanático de Rei, de hecho, ya estoy preparando un Fic con Rei como protagonista para cuando termine Mi Otro Yo, entre otras cosas. Espero que acompañes en ese proyecto. Y descuida, que este fic lo voy a terminar.

**azr1264: **Estoy contento de que te entretengas con el fic, que esa es mi idea al escribirlo, que todos pasen un buen rato. Sobre lo otro que dices, espero haber cumplido con lo que pedías en este capítulo, donde Bush tuvo gran protagonísmo.

También un gran saludo y agradecimientoa** Sakai Juuji, Shadowhao, Kyo Hannakasi, Zidane Lightning Saix, M-Cha, La Generla, Takato, Oogami Souma, Prometheus, Ultimate Spider, Okashiru-Okanami, Richard,** **Sr. Anónimo, Kira-Kun, Athrun, Verito S, Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic. Si deje a alguien afuera no es mi intención, solo háganmelo saber y lo mencionaré.

Nos leemos el próximo sábado.


	56. Chapter 56

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo LVI: "DESENTRAÑANDO LA CONSPIRACIÓN"**

Luego de internarse por un largo sendero con algunos matorrales a los costados, llegaron a la entrada que daba a una gran casa de un solo piso y de diseño moderno, con unos ventanales en la sala, que se podían abrir para salir a una terraza techada, donde había una mesa, sillas y un sillón para sentarse a disfrutar de la brisa de la tarde. El interior de la casa y sus muebles también eran de corte moderno, por lo que contrastaban con el entorno salvaje donde estaban. Sobre el techo de la casa, se podían apreciar unos grandes paneles solares, para abastecerse de energía, y una antena parabólica para captar la señal de televisión.

El exterior de la casa tenía un amplio patio con gravilla para evitar en polvo, y un pequeño, pero bien cuidado jardín, ya que por la calor, era muy difícil tener plantas de adorno en ese lugar, y hacia el fondo, un enorme garaje. Todo el sitio donde estaba la casa, estaba cercado por un muro, y una pesada reja en la entrada, (que cerraron luego de entrar) para evitar que se metiera dentro algún animal, principalmente dingos, que habían proliferado mucho en los últimos años, luego de haber estado al borde la extinción. La casa estaba además custodiada por 4 enormes perros, que no se comieron a Shinji y Asuka, solo gracias a que su ama se interpuso. Todo el lugar era como un oasis de modernidad, en medio de ese salvaje terreno australiano.

Dentro de la casa, una recién bañada Asuka, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, junto con su nueva amiga Sharon, observando las noticias en un enorme televisor mural, mientras bebían un refresco helado.

Sharon observaba a Asuka, de tanto en tanto, mientras la pelirroja escuchaba con total atención lo que decían los noticiarios, entiéndase, las mentiras de NERV, y lo que ellos habían descubierto y lo que suponían que había pasado realmente. Luego cambiaba de canal hasta encontrar otro donde se estuviera hablando de ellos. Eso era lo mismo que había hecho Shinji, mientras Asuka estaba en el baño.

Sharon observó el nuevo reportaje sobre el supuesto secuestro y luego a la pelirroja, que estaba junto a ella. Aún le era difícil creer que esa chica fuese la misma de la que se hablaba en la televisión, pero no había lugar a dudas, era ella, y el chico que la acompañaba era el famoso Shinji Ikari. En eso, el susodicho apareció por el pasillo, recién bañado, vistiendo unos pantalones cortos que le había facilitado ella, y una camisa que no se había abrochado, supuso que por el calor. Sharon pudo darse cuenta que el chico tenia un cuerpo bien trabajado para su edad, y que además presentaba algunos moretones y raspillones causados por su escape. Tampoco pudo dejar pasar el hecho de que era un chico atractivo, lo que le recordó tristemente, que no había ningún hombre que valiera la pena en los alrededores, como para hacer algo más entretenidas sus solitarias noches en ese lugar.

-- Baka Shinji, escucha esto –- dijo Asuka, cortando el tren de pensamientos de Sharon, mientras subía el volumen del televisor, a la vez que Shinji se sentaba en el sillón frente a la pelirroja.

/ ...se han filtrado algunas informaciones, que indican que al menos dos de los tres Pilotos EVA, habrían sido efectivamente secuestrados la noche del pasado sábado, por un grupo armado, presuntamente terroristas, dadas las condiciones tan elaboradas del secuestro, el tipo de armamento utilizado, y la forma en que habrían escapado. También se presume que la destrucción del túnel que conecta Tokio-3, con la supercarretera a Tokio-2, no fue más que una medida para distraer al personal de NERV, que perseguía a estos terroristas, y que sufrieron terribles bajas esa noche, donde se confirmó que la Directora de Operaciones de NERV, la Mayor Misato Katsuragi, salvó milagrosamente con vida, de una explosión en el Parque de Tokio-3, cuando estaba en plena persecución. La Mayor resultó con un brazo roto y múltiples contusiones, pero siguió dirigiendo personalmente las operaciones de búsqueda, las que finalmente no dieron mayores resultados.

Actualmente las investigaciones giran en torno a los conocidos y amigos de los Pilotos EVA, y particularmente en la escuela, ya que como una medida cautelar, se han tomado detenidos a todos los profesores y funcionarios. ¿Por qué esto?. Según algunos trascendidos, una profesora habría estado implicada en el secuestro de los Pilotos EVA, por lo que se están haciendo las investigaciones pertinentes, en caso de que hayan más personas implicadas.

Respecto al otro tiroteo ocurrido dentro de la escuela. Aún no se ha podido determinar con claridad lo que pasó, pero las primeras informaciones hablan de que dos alumnos fueron perseguidos por los terroristas, por los pasillos y patios interiores de la escuela, con la intención de darles muerte. Milagrosamente, ambos jóvenes lograron escapar con vida, pero resultaron con heridas de diversa gravedad.

La identidad de los jóvenes se había mantenido en reserva, pero esta mañana se conocieron sus nombres. La primera es una chica de 15 años, llamada Mouki Saiki, que resultó con trauma acústico y múltiples cortes producidos con cristales, uno de los cuales comprometió la movilidad de su mano derecha, la cual necesitará terapia de rehabilitación. El otro es un joven también de 15 años, llamado Kensuke Aida, que resultó con trauma acústico, múltiples cortes con cristales, quemaduras de primer grado producidas por una explosión, y dos disparos en la espalda y uno en el hombro izquierdo. Se encuentra con peligro vital, conectado a un ventilador mecánico, pero según los médicos, su pronóstico es alentador.

Ante todo este panorama, y pese a todas las pruebas que señalan lo contrario, NERV sigue negando el secuestro de los Pilotos EVA, y afirma que los tres se encuentran a salvo dentro del Geo-Frente.

Como era de esperar, la ONU no ha recibido bien todo esto, y mañana, cuando comience la Cumbre del Consejo de Seguridad, en la ciudad de Nueva Sidney, Australia, este será un tema obligado, junto con el presupuesto de NERV, que... /

Asuka apagó el televisor y dejó el control remoto sobre la mesita de centro. Por un momento ninguno dijo ni hizo nada, hasta que Shinji se recostó en el sillón y suspiró pesadamente mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás. Asuka lo miró preguntándose qué esperar de él, ya que en el camino a casa de Sharon, ambos se habían relajado un poco, y el Shinji Hentai se tranquilizó lo suficiente, como para permitir que regresara el verdadero Shinji.

Por su parte, Shinji estaba con su mente en otra parte, más precisamente con su amigo Kensuke y Mouki, preguntándose qué rayos había pasado esa maldita noche, para que esos dos terminaran en un hospital, y con Kensuke conectado a un ventilador mecánico.

-- ¿Que rayos pasó esa noche? –- se preguntó Shinji, en voz alta.

-- No sé más que tú. Solo lo que dicen en la televisión –- dijo Asuka, también un poco consternada.

-- Nos perdimos de muchas cosas después de que nos sedaron... demasiadas –- dijo Shinji.

-- ¿Que piensan hacer ahora? –- preguntó Sharon, mirando con interés a Shinji, que tenía el rostro serio, mientras parecía estar analizando todo los hechos.

Shinji y Asuka se miraron con sorpresa. La pregunta de Sharon era muy buena... demasiado buena.

-- Por lo que me dijeron camino acá. Fueron secuestrados por terroristas, pero lograron escapar por su cuenta, y ahora ellos los están buscando¿verdad? –- preguntó Sharon, a lo que los chicos asintieron con la cabeza –- Bien, si es así, entonces debemos ir con la policía.

-- No. Esa una pésima idea -– dijo Shinji, categóricamente.

-- ¿Por qué? -– preguntaron las dos mujeres, sin entender.

-- Porque es el primer lugar donde nos buscarán. Obviamente, Sabrina sabe que yo no haría algo tan estúpido, pero aún así debe tener hombres vigilando todas las comisarías cerca de aquí, además, nadie nos asegura que no tenga comprado a algún policía. Nuestra única opción es contactar directamente con NERV –- dijo Shinji, con seriedad.

Asuka estrechó los ojos, analizando el razonamiento de Shinji, y encontrándole algo de razón.

-- Bueno, en ese caso, pueden llamar a NERV desde aquí. Tengo un teléfono satelital y un equipo de radio -- dijo Sharon, con una sonrisa.

-- ¿De verdad? -– preguntó Asuka.

-- Claro. En este lugar es algo necesario. El poblado más cercano es Lewistown, y me queda a casi 3 horas de camino, y la casa de mi vecino más cercano está a unas 2 horas 1/2.

-- ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí? –- preguntó Asuka.

-- Me gusta este lugar, además todo esto me lo dejó mi padre, antes de morir. Tiene un gran valor sentimental para mi –- dijo Sharon –- Bueno, vamos a llamar a sus amigos.

-- Esa tampoco es una buena idea –- dijo Shinji, estrechando los ojos.

-- ¿Y ahora cual es el problema, Kinder? –- regañó Asuka, ya harta de esa actitud de Shinji.

-- Están controlando las comunicaciones. Si llamamos a NERV, les revelaríamos nuestra posición y vendrían por nosotros.

-- ¿En qué te basas para afirmar eso? –- lo cuestionó Asuka.

-- ¿Recuerdas el equipo que tenían, cuando llamaron a NERV, para pedir el rescate?

Asuka abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era verdad. Con el equipo que tenían en ese lugar, podían tener bajo control todas comunicaciones de la zona, sin ningún problema.

-- Sheisse -– dijo Asuka, cayendo en lo complicada que era su situación.

-- Si. Las cosas no son tan fáciles –- dijo Shinji, respirando pesadamente.

-- ¿Me podrías explicar?. Porque yo no lo entiendo –- pidió Sharon.

-- Ya viste por la televisión lo que pasó en Tokio-3, cuando nos secuestraron –- dijo Shinji, a lo que la mujer asintió -– Bien, durante el tiempo que nos tuvieron prisioneros, y luego al escapar, pude darme cuenta de que esos sujetos sabían muy bien lo que hacían. Todos tienen entrenamiento militar, y están muy bien equipados. Además tienen muy buenos contactos. No me explico otra forma en la que podrían conseguir un C-5 Galaxy. Esa clase de avión no se consigue fácilmente.

-- O sea que son profesionales –- dijo Sharon, siguiendo su razonamiento.

-- Así es. Sabrina, está trabajando con muy buenos efectivos. Diría que de fuerzas especiales o Cuerpos de Seguridad -– dijo Shinji, esto último, más para sí, que para Sharon.

-- ¿Quién es esa Sabrina?. Ya la mencionaste antes.

-- Bien, ella es... la que está al frente de todo –- dijo Shinji, con algo de pesar.

-- ¿Conoces a la persona que los secuestró? -– preguntó Sharon, sorprendida.

-- Por supuesto que la conoce. Se acostaba con ella –- dijo Asuka, con voz peligrosa.

Sharon quedó más que sorprendida por esto último. Si lo que decía la pelirroja era verdad, Shinji había compartido la cama con una mujer, así que ya tenía experiencia en la materia, además sabía mucho sobre armamento y cosas militares, lo que lo transformaba en un chico muy interesante. Por su parte, Shinji sintió la puñalada de Asuka, y bajó la cabeza con la culpa pintada en el rostro, mientras que la pelirroja contenía el enojo.

Sharon miró ese intercambio con algo de entendimiento. Desde que vio por primera vez a esos dos, supo que había algo entre ellos, y luego de lo que acababa de escuchar, le quedó más que claro, aunque no creía que fueran pareja.

Shinji se puso de pie y caminó hasta el ventanal y miró a la distancia con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Tal como ya era costumbre, los recuerdos de lo que hizo cuando su Némesis estaba al mando, eran muy vividos. Podía recordarlo todo... todo lo que hizo... pero no era el momento de eso. Habían cosas más urgentes por hacer, que meditar sobre lo que hizo al escapar de Sabrina. En este punto, Shinji se sorprendió por encontrarse así mismo pensando de esa manera, y además estar tan tranquilo después de lo que había pasado. ¿Acaso se había acostumbrado a la tensión, de tanto pelear a muerte con los Angeles?. ¿Era resultado de los entrenamientos del Mayor Mason?. ¿Acaso se debía al hecho de su "Otro Yo" lo estaba sustituyendo?. Posiblemente esa era la razón más ajustada a la realidad, lo que le hizo recordar que le quedaban solo 29 días, antes de que el Shinji Hentai tomara su lugar, y él desapareciera para siempre.

-- ¿Shinji, estás bien? -– preguntó Sharon, al verlo tan pensativo.

Shinji se volteó, y observó a la mujer que les ofreció su ayudar desinteresadamente. No podía inmiscuirla en esto.

-- Sharon, te agradezco tu ayuda, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Debemos irnos cuanto antes.

-- ¿Por qué? –- preguntó la mujer.

-- Esa perra y sus hombres no están buscando. Mientras estemos aquí, ponemos tu vida en peligro –- dijo Asuka, entendiendo lo que Shinji estaba pensando.

-- ¿Y a donde irán?.

-- Nueva Sidney –- dijo Shinji.

-- ¿La Cumbre de la ONU? –- preguntó Asuka.

-- Si. Mi pa... el Comandante Ikari asistirá a esa Cumbre, así que la ciudad va a estar llena de agentes de NERV. Es nuestra mejor opción -– dijo Shinji, algo molesto al recordar como su padre los había abandonado a su suerte.

-- Nueva Sidney está al otro lado del continente. No les será fácil llegar hasta allá, más aún si los están buscando. ¿No sería más fácil llegar a una base de la ONU? –- preguntó Sharon.

-- No confío en la ONU –- dijo Shinji, con ojos estrechos.

-- ¡Ya córtala con eso, baka!. Hablas como si lo supieras todo –- dijo Asuka, molesta.

-- Si te pusieras a analizar las cosas con calma, me encontrarías la razón. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en el ducto de ventilación?. Esto es más grande de lo imaginamos, Asuka... algo muy grande se está cocinando aquí.

-- Ya, y ahora me vas a decir que somos los únicos que podemos evitarlo -– dijo Asuka con burla, hasta que vio la cara seria de Shinji, una cara que no había visto jamás –- Baka Shinji. ¿Hablas enserio?.

Shinji se sentó otra vez frente a la pelirroja y a Sharon, y las miró seriamente. Aún no podía creer que estuviera considerando esto. No era propio de él. El era un alfeñique llorón... no, ya no lo era. Aunque sea un poco, había cambiado, ya no era el mismo que antes del incidente del Angel, que liberó a su otra personalidad. Para bien o para mal, había cambiado un poco, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-- ¿Shinji... seguro que eres tú? –- preguntó Asuka, al verlo tan en control de la situación.

-- Eso creo –- dijo Shinji, mostrándole su pulsera, que marcaba azul.

Asuka miró a Shinji con verdadera sorpresa. Tenía muchas cosas por la que estar enojada con él y molerlo a golpes, pero al verlo ahora, esbozó una diminuta sonrisa. Este era el Shinji que le gustaba, el Shinji que quería para ella.

-- Bien, analicemos lo que sabemos hasta ahora -– dijo Shinji -- Primero. Sabrina montó un operativo impresionante para secuestrarnos y sacarnos de Japón. Pero¿Para qué secuestrarnos, si sabía que NERV jamás pagaría el rescate?.

-- Porque ya tenía un comprador para nosotros –- dijo Asuka, siguiendo el razonamiento de Shinji.

-- Exacto –- dijo Shinji –- Segundo. Nos sacó de Japón, en un C-5 Galaxy cargado con camiones, humvees y un Black Hawk, y por lo que recuerdo, llevaban las siglas de la ONU. ¿Qué te dice eso?.

-- ¿Insinúas que tiene un contacto en la ONU? –- preguntó Asuka, con ojos estrechos.

-- Cuando estábamos en el ducto de ventilación esperando el momento justo para salir, pasó ese sujeto que te había mencionado, y que no recordaba de donde lo conocía. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo?.

Asuka estrechó los ojos e hizo el intento por recordar, hasta que...

-- Si, ya recuerdo. Decían algo de hacer que la perra esa siguiera el plan y mantuviera distraídos a... los sabuesos de NERV –- dijo Asuka, sorprendida.

-- Así es. Al parecer, Sabrina trabaja para él, y si recuerdas, dijo que si ella no hacía su parte, mandaría a toda la ONU detrás de ella.

-- Claro, si ese sujeto trabaja en la ONU, entonces eso explicaría como esa perra pudo conseguir semejante avión y todo ese equipamiento –- dijo Asuka, levantándose del sillón y caminando de un lado a otro, entusiasmada de para donde estaban apuntando las cosas –- Entonces ese sujeto mandó a la perra esa a secuestrarnos, y ella tiene que mantener ocupada a la gente de NERV, en caso de vengan por nosotros, cosa que dudo, hasta que puedan vendernos¿Es eso?.

-- Bien... más o menos –- dijo Shinji.

-- ¿Cómo que más o menos? –- gruñó Asuka.

-- Estás olvidando algo muy importante -– dijo Shinji, llamando la atención de la pelirroja -- Cuando estábamos en el avión, en la parte trasera del camión, Sabrina le preguntó a uno de sus hombres "¿Cómo va Fox, con la Mina N2?" y el sujeto respondió "Ya terminó de desmontarla de la estructura de soporte, pero dice que no es recomendable subirla a un camión antes de aterrizar" ¿Lo recuerdas? -– preguntó Shinji.

-- Si... ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad. ¿Entonces tenían una Mina N2?. ¿Pero para qué la necesitarían?. Se supone que están aquí por nosotros –- dijo Asuka.

-- Te dije que esto es más grande de lo que parece –- dijo Shinji, mirándola con seriedad –- Dime¿Qué pasa si desmontas una Mina N2, de la estructura de soporte?.

-- Tendrías una Mina N2 bastante más pequeña, y fácil de transportar. Cabria sin problemas en la parte de atrás de un cami... –- Asuka detuvo su explicación al atar los cabos y darse cuenta de para donde iba Shinji con todo eso, y no le gustó para nada.

-- Si, un camión. Justo como el camión que salió detrás de ese sujeto, esta mañana –- dijo Shinji.

-- Oigan chicos¿De qué están hablando?. ¿Qué es eso de una Mina N2?. Oigan, chicos... -– preguntó Sharon, al ver las caras de preocupación de sus dos nuevos amigos.

Asuka seguía como ausente, analizando una y otra vez todo lo que Shinji había dicho, y solo podía llegar a una conclusión.

-- ¿La Cumbre de la ONU? –- preguntó Asuka.

-- Creo que si -– dijo Shinji, bajando el rostro, con el estómago algo revuelto.

-- Chicos ¿De qué rayos están hablando? –- insistió Sharon.

-- Creemos que quieren detonar una Mina N2 en Nueva Sidney, para la Cumbre del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU –- dijo Shinji, con seriedad.

-- ¿QUÉ?. Pero, pero... eso es... ¿Por qué harían algo así?. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con su secuestro? –- preguntó Sharon, creyendo que a sus nuevos amigos les había afectado el calor.

-- Bien... ese punto aún no me queda muy claro –- dijo Asuka, dándole la razón en eso.

-- Yo... creo saber por qué –- dijo Shinji, con algo de pesar –- Cuando veía las noticias mientras te bañabas, mencionaron algo que me hizo recordar de donde conocía a ese sujeto.

-- ¿Qué cosa? -– preguntó Asuka, con curiosidad.

-- El YET ALONE –- dijo con pesar.

-- ¿El YET ALONE?. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –- preguntó la pelirroja sin entender.

-- Tú aún no llegabas a Japón cuando pasó, por eso no lo sabes. El día que probaron el YET ALONE, esa cosa perdió el control, y el reactor nuclear que lo propulsaba estuvo apunto de estallar. Yo lo sujeté con el EVA-01, mientras Misato, entraba en esa cosa para detenerlo.

-- Si, leí un informe sobre eso. ¿Y qué? -– preguntó Asuka, impaciente al no entender a donde iba Shinji con todo eso.

-- Después de eso, recargamos al EVA-01 de energía y volvimos al complejo principal. El lugar era un caos. El YET ALONE había pasado por sobre el complejo, aplastando todo a su paso–- dijo Shinji, un tanto afectado al recordar lo que vio en ese lugar –- Misato, me pidió que ayudara a quitar los escombros con el EVA-01, para sacar a la gente atrapada. Fue horrible. Había cientos de personas heridas, otras muerta, despedazadas... y ahí, en medio de todo eso, fue cuando lo vi. Era él, ese hombre, sujetando a una mujer muerta en sus brazos, y estaba recriminando algo a Misato y a la doctora Ritsuko. Después supe que era un oficial de la ONU, y que la mujer muerta esa su esposa. Culpaba a NERV de lo que había pasado.

Asuka se sorprendió por ese relato, pero eso podía aclarar el motivo, además ese hombre no estaba tan errado, ya que habían fuertes rumores de que todo lo del YET ALONE había sido un sabotaje de NERV, pero todo quedó en nada, porque la investigación se cerró misteriosamente.

-- ¡Sheisse! -– regañó Asuka y se paseó por la habitación pensando furiosamente -- Todo es condenadamente irreal, pero a la vez las pruebas son demasiado consistentes.

-- ¿Hablan en serio? -– pregunto Sharon, no creyendo lo que oía.

-- Todo apunta a eso –- dijo Shinji.

-- ¿Pero por qué Nueva Sidney?. ¿Si ese hombre quiere vengarse, no debería hacer algo en contra NERV? –- preguntó Sharon.

-- Bien, estuve pensando en eso mientras tomaba mi baño –- dijo Shinji, con seriedad –- Lanzar una Mina N2 sobre NERV, no serviría de nada, ya que está bajo tierra. Tendrían que infiltrarse en el Geo-Frente, lo que no es tan complicado para un grupo de comandos bien entrenados, pero de ahí a destruir todo NERV, eso sería demasiado complicado...

-- Je, ya veo a donde quieres llegar, Kinder -– dijo Asuka, con entendimiento -- Como destruir NERV es prácticamente imposible, lo mejor es matar al que la dirige, después de todo, si los rumores son ciertos, el responsable de lo que ocurrió con el YET ALONE, es Gendo Ikari. Nada se hace en NERV sin una orden suya.

Shinji no dejó de sentirse mal con las palabras de Asuka. Su padre había causado mucho daño, demasiado. La venganza de eso hombre, si es eso lo que buscaba, era justa, no podía culparlo, pero inmiscuir a toda una ciudad...

-- ¿Y para matar a un hombre pretenden destruir toda una ciudad? –- preguntó Sharon.

-- Es algo retorcido, pero más que probable a la luz de las pruebas -– dijo Asuka.

-- Entonces hay que avisar a las autoridades –- dijo Sharon, preocupada.

-- No nos creerían, además si ese tipo trabaja para la ONU, se encargará de cubrir bien sus huellas, y si llamamos por teléfono o radio, vendrán por nosotros y detonarán la N2 antes de tiempo –- dijo Asuka, mirando por el ventanal –- Baka Shinji, tiene razón. Nuestra única oportunidad es contactar directamente con la gente de NERV, en Nueva Sidney.

-- ¿Cómo llegarán hasta allá?. Nueva Sidney está al otro lado del continente –- preguntó Sharon, ya mareada con todo lo que había escuchado.

-- Eso es lo que tenemos que decidir...

¡GROOOOOAAAARRRR!.

-- ...después de comer –- dijo Sharon con una sonrisa, ante la sonora protesta por alimentos, del hambriento estómago de Shinji.

-- Perdón –- dijo Shinji, rojo como señal de tráfico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chamuscado Humvee ingresó por un polvoriento camino que lo llevó hasta un rancho, que era custodiado discretamente por un hombre oculto entre unos matorrales junto a la entrada. Adentro se podía ver a dos trabajadores, que ocultaban discretamente sus armas entre sus ropas.

El Humvee se detuvo ante la casa principal, y una conocida rubia se bajó de él, seguida de cerca por el Ex-Delta, e ingresaron a la casa. Adentro habían sofisticados equipos de comunicación satelital, y un verdadero arsenal de armas en una de las habitaciones. Ante el equipo de comunicación estaba un hombre que se tensó al ver aparecer a la rubia en la casa.

-- ¿Encontraron algo? –- preguntó Sabrina.

-- Nada aún. Hay dos hombres donde montamos la emboscada, pero hasta ahora nada. Hay dos más recorriendo los caminos y las casas de los alrededores, pero las casas están a mucha distancia una de otra. Toda esta zona es prácticamente terreno virgen. Si están en el bosque, nunca los encontraremos –- dijo el hombre, rascando en forma ausente sobre el vendaje de su brazo izquierdo, donde había sido herido por Shinji, mientras escapaba de la base.

-- Que sigan buscando –- respondió Sabrina, y luego miró a Fox –- Bien Fox, sorpréndeme.

Fox asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a montar su equipo para la empresa más grande de su vida, robar el Satélite Espía más sofisticado jamás construido por el hombre. Por su parte, la rubia fue hasta el sótano de la casa, donde uno de los heridos en la explosión del baño de la base, custodiaba a la desdichada familia dueña de casa, iluminado por una solitaria ampolleta.

-- ¿Han dado problemas? –- preguntó la rubia.

-- Solo la pequeña que no paraba de llorar, pero ya se calmó –- dijo el hombre con algo de fastidio, señalando a la niña, no mayor de 4 años, acurrucada junto a su hermano de 6 años y a su amarrado y amordazado padre, que miraba con odio a sus captores.

Sabrina ni se dio por enterada de la mirada del hombre, y subió hasta la cocina por algo de comer, donde estaba una llorosa dueña de casa, preparando la comida para alimentar al grupo de mercenarios, mientras era custodiada por el otro herido en la explosión del baño de la base. Estaba sentado en una silla, con una sub-ametralladora MP5K en las manos, vendajes en la cabeza y un ojo, y una pierna entablillada.

Sabrina miró de reojo a su herido subordinado, meditando sobre su actual escasez de hombres, pero no era algo tan preocupante. Con ella a la cabeza, y Fox como respaldo, podía recapturar a Shinji y Asuka sin muchos problemas. En el fondo Shinji le había hecho un favor. Gracias a él, se había ahorrado un par de millones, y si contaba a los heridos de los que se iba a deshacer llegado el momento, se ahorraría otro tanto más.

La llorosa dueña de casa sacó a la rubia de su tren de pensamientos, cuando puso frente a ella un contundente y humeante plato de comida. Sabrina se sorprendió gratamente de lo bien que cocinaba la mujer. Era una lástima que para el día siguiente a esta hora ya estaría muerta, al menos su esposo y sus hijos le harían compañía, así que no se sentiría tan sola. Sonrió, y siguió comiendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharon y Shinji, (que insistió en ayudar) prepararon un verdadero festín, que los Pilotos EVA devoraron sin contemplaciones, en especial Shinji, que como ya era su costumbre, comía como todo un Saiyajin, arrasando con todo lo que tenía al frente. Asuka y Sharon, mucho más damas para comer, conversaron sobre cosas de mujeres para distraerse, mientras Shinji se limitó a llenarse la panza, hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable... se acabó la comida.

El ambiente luego de comer estaba mucho más distendido y el trío se encontraba un poco más relajado, aún así, Shinji cargaba la Glock en todo momento y no despegaba la vista del ventanal, por donde se veía la entrada principal a la casas, que se encontraba por fortuna, a una prudente distancia, lo que les dejaría tiempo de esconderse, si aparecía alguno de los hombres de Sabrina, o la misma Sabrina en persona. Como era de esperar, la conversación volvió inevitablemente al tema de la Mina N2 y el viaje a Nueva Sidney.

Por alguna razón, que Shinji no quiso detallar, tenía el presentimiento de que la N2 no se detonaría hasta el miércoles, lo que les dejaba un día para llegar a su destino. Tiempo más que suficiente para llagar con tiempo y encontrar a algún gorila de Seguridad de NERV.

Sharon no estaba muy convencida, y Asuka miraba Shinji con ojos estrechos, pero finalmente le dio la razón, lo que terminó por tranquilizar un poco a su nueva amiga. Asuka decidió no hacerse tanto problema, ya que sabía que Shinji le diría lo que sea que intuía, cuando Sharon no estuviera presente. Sharon por su parte decidió ayudar a los chicos, ya que estaba claro que esos dos eran los famosos Pilotos EVA de los que no paraba de hablar la televisión. Les facilitaría un vehículo 4x4 tan rápido, que solo un Ferrari podría alcanzar (según ella) y les daría la indicación para llegar donde un viejo amigo, que los podía llevar por aire hasta Nueva Sidney.

Con ese problema solucionado, Shinji y Asuka decidieron esperar unas horas y partir al día siguiente en la mañana a primera hora, mientras dejaban pasar un poco el revuelo por su escape, además que necesitaban descansar. Entonces Sharon se disculpó y dejó a los chicos solos, para ir a tomar un baño. Shinji seguía de pie ante el ventanal, semioculto tras una cortina, mientras que Asuka estaba sentada en un sillón estudiándolo con la mirada.

-- ¿Y bien?. ¿Me vas a decir por qué estás tan seguro de que detonarán la Mina N2 el miércoles?.

-- Bien... no es algo seguro, pero... algo de lo que dijo ese sujeto, me hace pensar que lo harán el miércoles -– dijo Shinji, sin apartar la vista de la entrada principal que se veía a la distancia.

-- Déjame adivinar... ¿Tiene que ver con FIREFLY-X? –- preguntó Asuka, a lo que Shinji asintió con una inclinación de cabeza -- ¿Por qué no quisiste hablar de esto frente a Sharon?. ¿Tiene que ver con NERV?. ¿Y que rayos es una FIREFLY-X?.

-- No lo quise hablar frente a Sharon, ya que es algo clasificado –- dijo Shinji estrechando los ojos -– Como sabes, hasta ahora lo único que puede anular totalmente el Escudo AT de un Angel, es el Escudo AT de un EVA. Bien, la rama de NERV en Alemania estuvo estudiando esto y desarrolló una bala especial, que supuestamente le permitiría al PSG-1000, anular el escudo AT de un Angel.

-- ¿PSG-1000?. ¿Qué rayos es eso? –- preguntó Asuka, sin entender.

-- El PSG-1000 es un Fusil de Francotirador, desarrollado en Alemania para reemplazar al Fusil de Positrones -– respondió Shinji -- Como sabes, el Fusil de Positrones es poderoso, pero muy costoso y extremadamente lento de recargar. El PSG-1000, por el contrario, está construido como un Fusil semiautomático, dispara balas y tiene un cargador de 15 tiros. Lo usé para derrotar a Barney-Angel.

-- Si, ya recuerdo –- dijo Asuka con pesar, al recordar las vergüenzas que pasó ese día.

-- Ese día usé una bala de penetración, por lo que no anuló el Escudo AT del Angel, solo lo atravesó. Pero han aparecido Angeles, que por su forma no podrían ser derrotados de un solo disparo, para eso se ideó la FIREFLY-X, que en teoría, crearía una dispersión electromagnética en el Escudo AT del Angel, que acabaría por anularlo. Aún es experimental, por eso la X.

-- ¿Por qué llamaron FIREFLY a esa bala? Es ridículo.

-- A mi también me lo parecía en un principio, pero FIREFLY significa "Luciérnaga" en inglés, y por lo que tengo entendido, esta bala al anular un Escudo AT, crea una reacción luminosa que se asemeja a la luz de miles luciérnagas, por lo que creo que el nombre le queda bastante bien.

-- ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de esto? –- preguntó Asuka con el ceño fruncido.

-- Como yo soy el Francotirador del equipo, Misato consideró que no era necesario que nadie más lo supiera aparte de mi, y la doctora Ritsuko, que está a cargo de la parte técnica -– dijo Shinji, lo que molestó a Asuka al sentirse dejada de lado -– El punto es que esta información es TOP SECRET. Solo un puñado de personas en el mundo sabe sobre la existencia de esta bala, ya que si se llega a filtrar que algo que no es un EVA, puede anular un Escudo AT... ya te lo puedes imaginar. Pero ese sujeto lo sabía, sabía de la existencia de las FIREFLY, y dijo "Las FIREFLY-X llegarán a tiempo"

-- ¿Y qué con eso?.

-- Este miércoles en la mañana llegan a NERV, 10 FIREFLY-X, directo desde Alemania. Se suponía que yo las probaría con el EVA-01, el miércoles por la tarde.

-- ¿Tratas de decir que hay una conexión entre la Mina N2 y esas famosas FIREFLY?.

-- No lo sé Asuka, pero algo me dice que las FIREFLY juegan un papel importante en todo esto. Ese sujeto no las mencionaría por nada.

-- Eso no es un ninguna garantía de que no detonan la N2 mañana en la mañana –- dijo Asuka.

-- Tengo el presentimiento de que no lo harán.

Asuka miró a Shinji con seriedad. Pese a no ser el Shinji Hentai, se veía seguro y en control de la situación, algo que el otrora Shinji Alfeñique, jamás hubiera hecho.

-- Baka Shinji... has cambiado.

-- ...si... lo sé –- dijo Shinji, con rostro triste –- Hoy... hice cosas horribles, cosas que nunca imaginé que podría hacer.

-- Ese no fuiste tú –- dijo Asuka, entendiendo para donde iba.

-- Es cierto que fue "EL", pero esa no es excusa. Hoy... yo... maté... le quité la vida a otros seres humanos... los maté... y lo hice con una sonrisa en el rostro –- dijo Shinji con pesar.

-- Baka. No tenias otra opción. Eran ellos o nosotros.

-- Lo sé, pero aún así... pelear contra los Angeles es una cosa, pero hacerlo contra otros hombres, es algo totalmente distinto.

-- Shinji, Solo hiciste lo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho en tu lugar, además, te entrenaste como SEAL, te prepararon para eso. Ahora deja de actuar como niño, y compórtate como hombre.

-- No lo entiendes, Asuka.

-- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?.

-- Debería sentirme mal... debería sentir remordimientos por lo que hice, pero... estoy tranquilo. ¿Qué significa eso? –- preguntó Shinji, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja -- ¿Será porque no los maté de frente?. ¿Será cosa de la adrenalina?. ¿Será que el Mayor Mayor Mason, me entrenó demasiado bien?... ¿O será cosa de "EL"?.

-- Shinji... –- dijo Asuka, sin saber que responder.

Shinji miró por el ventanal, muy a su pesar, sabiendo cual era la respuesta. A unos pasos de distancia, Asuka lo miraba sin atinar a decir nada.

-- ... cada vez me parezco más a "EL"... –- susurró Shinji con pesar, recordando que con cada día que pasaba, era un poco más su "Otro Yo", y un poco menos él.

Asuka apenas alcanzó a escuchar ese susurro de Shinji, y muy a su pesar, tuvo que concordar con él. Cada día que pasaba, Shinji se parecía más al Shinji Hentai. ¿A qué se podía deber eso?. No estaba segura, pero cuando salieran de ese enredo, tendría una seria conversación con Misato, al respecto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche cayó sobre tierras australianas, y en la casa de Sharon, todas las luces se habían apagado. Los ocupantes de la casa dormían placidamente, o eso parecía. Sharon caminaba por el pasillo silenciosamente, hasta detenerse ante el cuarto que le dejó a Shinji. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, pero no había nadie adentro. Entrecerró los ojos y fue hasta el cuarto de Asuka, imaginando que lo encontraría ahí, pero la pelirroja dormía profundamente, y sola. Seguramente estaba agotada por todo lo que había tenido que vivir hasta ahora. Sharon cerró la puerta de la pequeña habitación y luego se encaminó a la sala, en busca de su extraviado invitado, pero como todo estaba a oscuras, comenzó a buscar el interruptor de la luz.

-- No prendas la luz.

-- ¿Shinji? –- preguntó Sharon, dando un salto por la sorpresa.

-- Baja la voz. Vas a despertar a Asuka –- dijo Shinji, en voz baja.

-- ¿Qué haces despierto a mitad de la noche? –- preguntó la mujer, sentándose en el sillón frente a donde estaba Shinji, que observaba hacia fuera del ventanal, por la cortina entreabierta.

-- Duermo aquí por precaución. Así, si llegara a pasar algo, me sería más fácil reaccionar -– dijo Shinji, cerrando una mano sobre la empuñadura de la Glock, que descansaba en una mesita que había dejado junto al sillón.

-- ¿Crees que pase algo?.

-- No lo creo. Pero es mejor estar alerta por si acaso.

-- Que bien. Por un momento me preocupaste –- dijo Sharon, recargándose en el sillón, respirando más tranquila.

Solo en ese momento Shinji reparó en la ropa de su anfitriona. Una polera blanca con tirantes que se ajustaba a su perfecto cuerpo, y unas bragas también blancas, que si bien no tenían encaje ni ningún adorno, se venían tremendamente sexy, todo eso sumado al espectacular cuerpo de la mujer y su piel bronceada por el sol, lo hacían un espectáculo tentadoramente atractivo.

--_ Hace calor. ¿Verdad? _–- preguntó Shinji, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- Si, aquí siempre es así. Pero te acostumbras con el tiempo -– contestó Sharon, observando el rostro de Shinji, que ya podía apreciar entre la penumbra, ya que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

-- _¿Alguna vez te dijeron que eres una mujer exuberantemente hermosa?_ -– dijo Shinji, con voz seductora.

-- ¿Estas tratando de seducirme, Shinji? -– preguntó Sharon, divertida, y halagada por esta repentina actitud de casanova de su joven amigo.

-- _Nada me agradaría más._

-- ¿Y con qué fin?. Te vas al amanecer, y probablemente nunca te vuelva a ver.

-- _Eso es precisamente lo que me motiva. Ya que no nos veremos más, estaba pensando en que hiciéramos algunos recuerdos juntos, para... recordarnos._

-- ¿Y qué tipo de recuerdo tenías en mente? -– preguntó la mujer, cruzando las piernas, sonriendo ante la directa insinuación de Shinji.

-- _Pensaba en llevarte a la cama y hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer. Sería un lindo recuerdo para ambos¿No lo crees?._

-- Lo que creo, es que eres demasiado joven para estar pensando en eso –- dijo Sharon, poniéndose de pie y aprontándose a dejar la sala, pero una mano la sujetó de un brazo al pasar.

-- _¿A que fuiste a mi cuarto en mitad de la noche vestida así?_ –- preguntó Shinji.

Sharon no respondió, solo se quedó de pie, preguntándose cómo había sentido Shinji que ella entró a su cuarto, hasta que sintió como Shinji se ponía de pie para abrazarla por detrás, metiendo las manos bajo su polera, acariciándole el vientre.

-- ¿Qué hay con Asuka?.

-- _Mientras no metamos mucho ruido, no se despertará._

-- No me refería a eso.

-- _Lo sé_ –- dijo Shinji, deslizando una mano bajo las bragas de Sharon.

-- Aaaahhh... Oye¿Dónde aaahhhh...aprendiste a hacer eso?...

-- _Una amiga me enseñó._

-- ¿Una amiga?.

-- _Amante, en realidad._

-- ¿Tienes una amante?. Eres bastante aaahh, precoz... aaaahhh...

-- _Ya me lo han dicho antes._

-- ¿Y eso es todo... mmhhhh... lo que te... aahhh... enseñó tu amiga?...

-- _Je, estoy recién empezando._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- **¡SOY EL MEJOR!**

Los ocupantes de la casa llegaron a saltar ante ese potente grito, y más de uno se cayó de la cama, al despertar de forma tan repentina.

Una mosqueada y somnolienta rubia, caminaba a grande zancadas y peligrosamente armada hasta la sala, seguida de cerca por otros mercenarios, mientras los dos que vigilaban afuera, entraron a la casa con sus armas listas en caso de que pasara algo.

-- Fox... se puede saber. ¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA?. Son las 4:30 de la mañana, maldición -– regañó Sabrina, masajeando su cabeza, donde se había golpeado al caer de la cama.

Por respuesta, Fox miró a la rubia con una sonrisa de orgullo, semejante a la de un padre al ver a su hijo recién nacido. Giró hacia ella su poderoso Notebook, con el que estaba trabajando, y donde se podían apreciar en el monitor las letras "ARCÁNGEL SISTEM READY"

-- Jefa, te presento al ARCÁNGEL –- dijo Fox, con orgullo en la voz.

-- ¿El ARCÁNGEL? –- preguntó Sabrina, olvidándose de todo su enojo -- ¿En verdad lo tienes?.

-- Tengo control total del satélite y de todos sus sistemas. Ya corregí su orbita, y estará sobre nosotros en unos minutos.

-- Fox, te ganaste ese bono –- dijo Sabrina, palmeando un hombro del hombre, mientras se ganaba junto a él, mirando el monitor donde se veía un detalle con la información de satélite –- Ingresa los datos de los mocosos y comienza un rastreo de toda la zona.

-- Entendido –- dijo Fox, tecleando en su Notebook -- ¿Sabes?. A Douglas le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere que perdió su mejor Satélite Espía.

-- Si, es una lástima que no podamos ver su cara cuando se entere –- dijo Sabrina, con una sonrisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- **¿QUÉ DIJISTE?** –- gritó Douglas, apretando con todas sus fuerzas el auricular del teléfono, con el rostro totalmente desencajado por la increíble noticia que le acababan de dar -– Voy para allá -- colgó el teléfono, y caminó de su escritorio hasta el ventanal de su oficina, por el cual podía ver a las dos Evangelions, en sus jaulas de contención.

No lo podía creer. ¿Cómo era posible que la CIA perdiera el control del Satélite Espía más sofisticado y costoso de la historia?. Entonces, se le vino un nombre a la cabeza, el nombre de cierto desertor de las DELTA, que ahora trabajaba para la Schendel.

-- "Fox"... ese hijo de perra...

Douglas dio media vuelta y salió de su oficina dando un portazo, echando humo por las narices y sabiendo ya, quién encabezaría la lista de personas que mandaría a matar ese día.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharon estaba agachada besando desesperadamente a Shinji, que estaba de espaldas en la cama, con la mujer moviéndose sobre él. Shinji devolvió el beso de la mujer, con la misma intensidad, mientras que con las manos acariciaba los grandes, suaves y turgentes pechos de Sharon, sintiendo sus duros pezones presionando las palmas de sus manos, dándole una sensación electrizante, aún así, apartó sus manos de ese par de pechos para bajar a las caderas de la mujer, y comenzar a presionarla contra sí, para ayudarla a aumentar el estímulo.

Sharon dejó de besar a Shinji, al sentir como este la presionaba de las caderas, para hacer las cosas más intensas. Lo miró con el deseo pintado en los ojos y la boca entreabierta, con la respiración convertida en jadeos. Ella también quería más. Sharon se irguió y comenzó a moverse con mayor intensidad sobre Shinji, dándole fuertes sentones, empalándose a si misma, mientras él la ayudada con las manos, que la presionaban con fuerza desde las caderas. Shinji se sentó y recargó la cabeza en los pechos de la mujer, mientras esta lo estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo que ya estaba llegando al límite.

Se abrasaron con todas sus fuerzas, apretando fuertemente la quijada, para tratar de contener las exclamaciones de satisfacción que querían dejar sus gargantas, al haber alcanzado el clímax, pero debieron aguantarse, para no despertar a la pelirroja, que estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de al frente.

Luego de unos segundos, o minutos, ninguno estaba pendiente de la hora, pudieron dejar escapar un largo suspiro de satisfacción, y comenzar a recuperar el aliento, mientras seguían abrazados, Shinji sentado en la cama, y Sharon sentada sobre él, aún unidos, y sin ganas de separarse.

-- ...eso... estuvo... increíble... –- dijo Sharon, sudorosa, cansada y jadeante, pero extremadamente satisfecha y feliz.

-- _...si... lo fue..._ –- dijo Shinji, con su rostro sobre uno de los pechos de Sharon.

-- Esa... amiga tuya... te enseñó bien... si que sabes como complacer a una mujer...

-- _Es que estás deliciosa... y eso, me estimula..._

-- Es la primera vez que... me dicen que estoy "deliciosa"...

-- _Lo eres... en verdad..._

-- Gracias... ¿Y ahora?...

-- _Dame 5 minutos, y haremos otro buen recuerdo._

-- ¿Seguro que podrás?. Con esta ya van 3...

-- _Se necesitan más de 3 para acabar conmigo._

-- Te voy a extrañar cuando te vayas, Shinji.

-- _Entonces aprovéchame ahora que aún estoy aquí._

Sharon sonrió ante lo último que dijo Shinji, pero le tomó la palabra y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Finalmente, y después de mucho tiempo, podía pasar una noche acompañada, y no la iba a desperdiciar.

_**Continuará...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Primero que nada, mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora de un mes... tal vez un poquito más, en la entrega de este capítulo, pero es que surgieron una serie de inconvenientes que me impidieron terminar antes este capítulo.

Pasando de lleno al fic, acá tenemos otro de esos capítulos densos, por la cantidad de información que se entrega en el inicio, pero que era necesaria para establecer por qué Shinji y Asuka se van a Nueva Sidney en lugar de escapar a otra parte, aparte de establecer algunas cosas, que sin son inteligentes, ya estarán sospechando que hay detrás. Hacia el final, la cosa se puso un poco más relajada, sobre todo cuando reapareció el Shinji Hentai, para agregar una nueva muesca al respaldo de la cama.

Para el próximo capítulo, veremos como se las arreglan Shinji y Asuka para llegar a Nueva Sidney, qué pasó con Clinton, Reagan, y el Agente Bush, y si Sabrina logrará dar con los Pilotos fugitivos.

Nos leemos.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Death Mask: **Lamento haber tardado un mes en actualizar, fueron varias las razones que influyeron para este retraso, no es excusa, lo sé, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Lamento las molestias que te causé a tí y a mis demás lectores. Espero no caer en esto en el futuro. Nuevamente, mis disculpas.

**SylentViper: **Te llegaron las imágenes, me alegro, y perdón por hacerte esperar tanto. Espero no repetirlo en el futuro.

**Prometheus: **Ya te respondí más abajo, pero ahora lo hago para disculparme por las molestias. Espero en el futuro no hacerte esperar tanto, ni a nadie. Nuevamente, disculpa, y LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS, ya se actualizó y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo.

**YamkeelandiA: **Lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto, pero por diversos motivos este capítulo me costo una enormidad sacarlo adelante. Esperemos que muerto el perro, se acabe la rabia, y los siguientes capítulos salgan más rápidos. Nuevamente, lamento las molestias.

**Nairelena: **Me alegra que tú y tus amigos se entretengan con esta locura de Fic que estoy escribiendo, y esa parte de la Fiesta del Siglo, también fue mi preferida dentro de lo cómico. Ahora estoy atravesando por mi fase seria, pero al acabar con la aventura en Australia, vuelven las locuras, y lamento la demora.

**Shiro-Wolfan-k: **Primero que nada, te agradezco tus extensos y detallados análisis y comentarios sobre este fic, que ya va en su entrega 56, y que en un principio fue concebido para unos 7 capítulos. ¿Cómo llegue a los 56? Es algo complicado de decir, pero eso definitivamente lo causó esta aventura australiana, que estaba pensaba para otro fic, pero por las cosas que Shinji está realizando, hubiera quedado con un Shinji totalmente O.O.C., por lo que decidí incluirlo aquí, donde el Shinji Hentai me permite tomarme todas las libertades del caso. Lo otro que comentas, sobre ir de la comedia a lo serio y cruel, es por decirlo de algún modo, un gusto que me estoy dando, ya que en este fic, estoy poniendo todo lo que me gusta. En todo caso, si bien ahora la cosa está más serie, sigue con sus chispazos de locura, que regresarán del todo cuando se acabe la aventura australiana y nos precipitemos al final.

También soy de la idea de que las dos mujeres que le cambian la vida a Shinji son Rei y Misato, y ya estoy abordando algo de eso, pero bien subido de tono en SEX IN TOKIO-3, y cuando acabe con este fic, se viene uno en tono romántico con Rei. Tengo algo pensado con Asuka, pero para más delante, ya que mi otro proyecto a realizar en conjunto con el romántico de Rei y Shinji, es un fic de espionaje con Mana Kirishima.

Para finalizar, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**El Santo Pegaso: **Kensuke quedó más muerto que vivo, pero ya veremos como sale de esa. Las cosas para los demás se complican definitivamente y Shinji y Asuka volvieron a aparecer, acaparando gran parte del capítulo, después de todo, ellos son los protagonistas de esta parte de la historia. Un abrazo para ti también.

**Fox: **Tu duda (y la de todos por lo que veo) sobre la chica australiana ya quedó respondida. Y sobre lo otro que mencionas. Es verdad, tengo un Fic de Shinji & Rei a medio camino (10 capítulos) y no lo he publicado porque Rei estaba muy O.O.C., pero gracias a la ayuda del Psicólogo de Rei (entiéndase, Fantastic-Man) estoy corrigiendo ese, y ese fic verá la luz una vez finalizado MI OTRO YO. Tendrás que esperar un poco, pero va a andar relativamente rápido, después de todo ya tengo 10 capítulos escritos.

**Fantastic-Man: **Como ya dije, Asuka se ve bastante venida a menos, pero ya demostrará que tan Asuka puede ser. Los gringos ya están dando problemas, pero más adelante veremos que les espera. Clinton y Reagan siguen con las suyas, y me alegra que haya gustado lo del baño. Sobre Touji y Hikari, no encontré otra forma mejor de hacerlos reaparecer, ya que tiempo atrás quedo establecido que esos dos son cosa seria. Kensuke en verdad quedó para la historia, pero ya veremos como le va.

El utrarequetecontra solicitado Agente Bush llegó para quedarse, no te preocupes... y pensar que lo mencioné a modo de broma, y mira en lo que terminó. Por suerte no se me ocurrió mencionar al "Agente Lagos", porque no quiero ni imaginar en lo que se hubiera trasformando. Un gran saludo.

**siReNa-cHan: **No me molestó tu comentario, en verdad. Es cierto que Asuka se ha visto medio venida a menos, pero hay que considerar que el loco calenturiento que tiene al lado opacaría a cualquiera. En todo caso, Asuka ya va a demostrar lo que vale. Clinton y Reagan seguirán con las suyas y Bush, será un personaje estable de aquí en adelante. Sobre Kensuke, ya se verá que pasa con él más adelante, y no eres "Rogona", por el contrario, te encuentro simpática. Y no lo digo para caer bien. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Himperion: **Tal como dices, ya todos los actores están presentados, de ahora en adelante, comienza la verdadera fiesta en Australia. Espero la disfruten.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. La escapada de Clinton y Reagan en verdad fue media subida de tono, pero creo que quedó bien. Por lo que dices de las explosiones y demás, pues agradecido por los favorables comentarios.

**Prometheus:** A mi también me alegra volver a saber de ti. Lo que mencionas del sábado, es algo comprensible, por lo general uno sale por ahí con los amigos o con la novia, y fijo que llegas a casa de madrugada... si es que llegas. En todo caso, se responsable. Un gran saludo.

**Death Mask: **Aunque suene genial un MI OTRO YO interminable, en realidad no lo es tanto (al menos para que escribe). No digo que no sea entretenido, en realidad por eso escribo fics, porque me entretiene, además le tengo cariño a este fic, pero todo tiene un final, aunque falta para eso. Lo de los tríos que mencionas han pasado por mi mente, pero aparte del Shinji-Maya-Ritsuko, los demás son muy poco probable de ver en este fic. En todo caso en SEX IN TOKIO-3, mi otro fic recientemente subido a podría haber algo de eso, por ahora confórmense con el Shinji-Maya-Ritsuko del primer capítulo.

También un gran saludo y agradecimientoa:** Yoko, Kyo Hannakasi, azr1264, Sakai Juuji, Shadowhao, Kyo Hannakasi, Zidane Lightning Saix, 0shadow0, M-Cha, La Generla, Takato, Oogami Souma, Ultimate Spider, Fero-Ang, Okashiru-Okanami, Richard,** **Sr. Anónimo, Kira-Kun, Athrun, Verito S, Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic. Si deje a alguien afuera no es mi intención, solo háganmelo saber y lo mencionaré.

Nos leemos el próximo sábado.


	57. Chapter 57

**MI OTRO YO**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Disculpas por no actualizar ayer como quería, pero es que me tocó ira un un Cóctel de la Empresa, y bueno... lo importante es que acá estoy.**

**Nota:** Shinji tiene dos tipos de diálogos, "Normal" y _"Cursivo",_ esto es para poder diferenciarlos.

**Capítulo LVII: "CAMINO A NUEVA SIDNEY"**

Amanecía un hermoso día en el continente australiano y un cansado y somnoliento Shinji, tomaba su desayuno ante la atenta mirada de una pelirroja, que estaba sentada junto a una contentísima y sonriente Sharon, que parecía estar en las nubes.

-- Te ves cansado –- dijo Asuka.

-- Si, bien... yo... me quedé vigilando anoche –- dijo Shinji un tanto sonrojado, al recordar todo lo que lo había pasado la noche anterior con su anfitriona.

-- ¿Y tú por qué tan contenta? –- preguntó Asuka a Sharon.

-- ¿Por qué no estarlo?. Es un lindo día.

-- Si, si... un lindo día –- dijo Shinji, un tanto nerviosa.

-- Si, claro... –- dijo Asuka con ojos estrechos.

-- Bien, basta de plática. Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes –- dijo Shinji, poniéndose de pie.

-- Estoy de acuerdo. Este asunto de la Mina N2, no es algo para tomarlo a la ligera –- dijo Sharon, también poniéndose de pie –- Busqué algo de ropa que podría quedarte bien Shinji, y tú puedes escoger algo de mi guardarropa Asuka.

Asuka asintió de mala gana y Shinji agradeciendo el oportuno cambio de tema, y sonrojándose un poco cuando recibió un discreto guiño de ojos de parte de Sharon, mientras escoltaba a la pelirroja a su cuarto, para que tomara algo de ropa. Unos segundos después Sharon regresó con una muda de ropa para Shinji, y volvió a donde Asuka.

Shinji se cambió en la sala, quedando con unos pantalones con varios bolsillos, zapatos de caminata, camisa clara y una chaqueta de cuero, que dejó a un lado para ponérsela en la noche. Para su fortuna, la ropa le quedó bien. Estaba en eso cuando Sharon, regresó otra vez y lo miró con aprobación.

-- Sabía que te quedaría bien.

-- ¿De donde la sacaste?. No creo que tú usaras esta ropa –- preguntó Shinji.

-- Se le quedó a un sobrino la última vez que vino con su familia a pasar unos días acá –- dijo Sharon, tendiéndole a Shinji una pistolera -– Ten, la necesitarás.

-- Una Colt Phyton 357 Magnum –- dijo Shinji, impactado al sacar el arma de la pistolera.

-- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿No te gusta?. Es un arma excelente.

-- No es eso... es que esta es la misma arma que usa Ryo Saeba(1), el personaje de manga preferido de Kensuke –- dijo Shinji, recordando con pesar lo que había pasado con su amigo, mientras observaba el poderoso revolver en sus manos.

-- ¿Cómo? –- preguntó Sharon, sin entender.

-- Olvídalo –- dijo Shinji, guardando el arma y luego acomodándose la pistolera, quedando con el arma bajo su brazo izquierdo -– Gracias. Me será de mucha ayuda.

-- Aquí tienes un par de cajas con balas, y otra pistolera para esa otra pistola que cargas, creo que le quedará bien. ¿Necesitarán algo más?. ¿Un rifle u otra cosa?.

-- No gracias, donde vamos no podríamos cargar un rifle. Nos detendrían antes de llegar a ninguna parte. Con esta pistola y las balas es más que suficiente –- dijo Shinji.

-- ¿Estás seguro de esto? -– preguntó Sharon, preocupada por la suerte de su joven amante.

-- Si. Es algo que debemos hacer... es nuestra responsabilidad -– dijo Shinji, recordando las palabras que Misato siempre le repetía, y que ahora entendía más que nunca.

-- Estoy lista –- dijo Asuka apareciendo en la sala.

La quijada de Shinji cayó hasta el suelo al ver el atuendo de la pelirroja, que iba con una ajustada polera manga corta, ajustados pantalones cortos, botas de caminata por sobre la que sobresalía el borde de las calcetas, guantes negros sin dedos, y gafas oscuras de montura redonda. En otras palabras, una versión "asukesca" de Lara Croft.

-- ¡Wow!. Te ves estupenda Asuka. ¿No lo crees Shinji?... ¿Shinji? -– preguntó Sharon.

-- Asuka, tú... tú... estás... _¡ESTAS SUPER RICAAAAA!_ –- gritó Shinji, saltando sobre una sorprendida Asuka, que fue pescada fuera de guardia y no pudo contener la arremetida de su excitado compañero, que se la llevó de espaldas al suelo.

-- ¡KYYAAAAA!. ¡BAJATE DE ENCIMA!

-- _Si quieres ir tú arriba, por mi no hay problema. _

-- ¡QUE NO! –- rugió Asuka sacándose a Shinji de encima de un certero puñetazo -- ¿ES QUE NO PUEDES PENSAR EN OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA SEXO?

-- _Es que... te ves muy sexy con esa ropa_ –- dijo lastimeramente un masacrado Shinji, incrustado en una pared, igual que un mosquito en un parabrisas, antes de caer al suelo por efecto de la gravedad, con tan mala suerte (o buena, dependiendo del punto de vista) que una de sus manos pasó a rozar accidentalmente un seno de Asuka.

-- ¿ES QUE NO APRENDES NUNCA PEDAZO DE ANIMAL? –- rugió Asuka, pateando salvajemente a través del techo a un ya masacrado Shinji, que se perdió en el firmamento emulando al sufrido Equipo Rocket. (2)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una enojada Asuka caminaba junto a una divertida Sharon, seguidas de un resignado y machucado Shinji, que sujetaba una bolsa con hielos sobre su ojo derecho, y sin despegar el ojo izquierdo del trasero de Asuka, mientras murmuraba _"Un polvo, echarle un polvo"_

-- ¿Qué dijiste? -- preguntó Asuka entre dientes, maldiciendo por quincuagésima vez al Shinji Hentai.

-- _Nada_ -– dijo Shinji, mirando inocentemente a otro lado.

Sharon accionó el mecanismo que levantaba la puerta de su garaje, revelando su sorprendente contenido.

-- Bueno chicos, aquí está lo que les prometí. Todos están totalmente equipados y listos para correr. Elijan el que gusten –- dijo Sharon señalando los autos que estaban dentro del garaje.

-- Esto es... esto es... –- dijo Asuka, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-- _¡Autos de Rally!_ –- dijo Shinji, mirando boquiabierto a los 4 modelos de Citröen ZX, modificados para competencias de CROSS COUNTRY RALLY(3) –- _Estos autos corrieron en el Rally Paris-Dakar, antes del Segundo Impacto. ¿De dónde los sacaste?._

-- Mi padre trabajaba como mecánico en el "ZX RALLYE RAID TEAM" (4) desde su primera competencia en España, en 1990. En 1993 fue ascendido a Jefe de Mecánicos, hasta que pasó a ser el Jefe del Equipo, desde 1995 hasta 1997, cuando el equipo "ZX" fue reemplazado por el "SAXO AND XSARA KIT CARS".

-- Son hermosos -– dijo Asuka, acariciando el modelo rojo de 1993.

-- Después que se acabó el equipo "ZX" mi padre siguió trabajando en la compañía Citröen, a cargo del equipo que corría en la "WORD RALLY CHAMPIONSHIP"(5), pero no era lo mismo. Mi padre siempre sintió nostalgia por los tiempos del equipo "ZX", y decía que no había nada que se igualará a una competencia de CROSS COUNTRY RALLY. Por eso, cuando después del Segundo Impacto, estos autos iban a ser convertidos en chatarra, después de ser canibalizados para sacar repuestos, mi padre los rescató y cuando se retiró a vivir acá en Australia, pasó su tiempo arreglándolos hasta dejarlos como nuevos.

-- _Pues déjame decir que hizo un trabajo fabuloso_ –- dijo Shinji, babeando por el modelo amarillo de 1991, auspiciado por los ya extintos cigarrillos CAMEL.

-- ¿Cómo fue que el encargado de un equipo de Rally, terminó en este lugar? –- preguntó Asuka.

-- Mi madre era australiana, su familia tiene tierras por acá y se dedican a la ganadería. Cuando mi padre se retiró, compró estos terrenos para que mi madre estuviera cerca de su familia, ya que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida por causa de un cáncer. Pudimos hacer una casa en las tierras de mis tíos, pero mi padre quería un poco de independencia, aún así, siempre estábamos yendo donde mis tíos para ayudar con el ganado, aunque mi padre prefería pasar el día encerrado en este garaje trabajando en sus queridos ZXs.

-- _¿O sea que tienes familia por acá? _–- preguntó Shinji.

-- Si, el rancho de mis tíos está como a 4 horas de acá -– dijo Sharon.

-- _Lo mejor sería que te fueras con ellos después que nos vayamos. No creo que sea conveniente que te quedes sola, al menos hasta mañana, cuando se termine todo esto_ –- dijo Shinji.

-- De acuerdo –- dijo Sharon –- Entonces... ¿Cuál se llevarán?.

-- Este -– dijo Asuka, acariciando el modelo ZX Rallye Raid, Evolution 2, color rojo de 1993.

-- _Es un lindo modelo el que tienes ahí Pelirroja-Chan, tal vez el más lindo de todos, pero dada nuestra situación actual, nos conviene más este amarillo de acá_ –- dijo Shinji, señalando el modelo de 1991, que estaba a sus espaldas.

-- ¿Y eso por qué? Según ese cartel que cuelga del techo, ese modelo es más antiguo que este -– preguntó Asuka, cruzándose de brazos, y arrugando el ceño.

-- _Si, pero el color rojo es demasiado llamativo y se puede ver desde lejos, en cambio el amarillo pasa más desapercibido en este tipo de terreno, y eso es justo lo que nos conviene_ _ahora _–- dijo Shinji, subiendo al auto, para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

-- Además este auto tiene adaptado el motor de un Evolution 4, así que técnicamente es mejor que ese -– señaló Sharon.

Asuka regañó por lo bajo, encontrándole razón al degenerado ese, que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Shinji, y muy a su pesar tuvo que despedirse de ese rojo auto que la había cautivado, para subirse al amarillo, donde obviamente el Shinji Hentai se había adueñado de asiento del piloto. Obviamente que Asuka se consideraba la más indicada para conducir, y se encaminó hacía el amarillo auto de Rally, lista para sacar a Shinji del asiento del piloto, pero se frenó al ver los controles del auto, que diferían bastante de un auto normal, por lo que optó por no decir nada y dar la vuelta para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, regañando por lo bajo, mientras Sharon le explicaba algunas cosas al Shinji Hentai.

-- Este auto puede superar y mantener velocidades mayores de 200 km/hora sin ningún problema, así que dudo que alguien los alcance si los llegan a encontrar –- dijo Sharon -- Tienes una rueda de repuesto atrás, herramientas y dos latas de combustible. Los cambios se pasan usando ese anillo detrás del volante, y...

-- _Si, ya sé, presiono el anillo para arriba y subo los cambios, lo cargo para bajarlos_ –- dio Shinji.

-- Entiendes bastante del tema –- dijo Sharon, con una sonrisa.

-- _Nunca me pierdo las carreras de Rally por el cable_ -– respondió Shinji con una sonrisa seductora.

-- Si, si¿podemos irnos ya? –- preguntó Asuka, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-- Tienes razón -– dijo Sharon, pasándole a Shinji un par de mochilas –- Aquí van dos chaquetas para la noche, algo de comida y agua. Asuka, ya que vas de copiloto, harás de navegante. Aquí hay unos mapas de la zona. Marqué donde está el aeródromo de "Maverick". Introduce las coordenadas en el GPS del auto, eso te hará más fácil ubicarte y dirigir a Shinji.

-- Entiendo -- dijo la pelirroja, mirando los mapas que descansaban en sus piernas mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-- _Ten. Por si acaso_ –- dijo Shinji, pásanosle a Asuka, la pistolera con la Glock, y una caja de balas –- _No hay más balas, así que no dispares a menos que sea necesario, Pelirroja-Chan._

Asuka miró el arma y la caja de balas, lo que le hizo recordar que esto no era un juego, y que en verdad se estaban jugando la vida en esta loca aventura.

-- No tienes que decírmelo, Kinder. Tal vez no sea un SEAL, como tú, pero sé lo que debo hacer.

-- _Je, no lo dudo_ –- dijo Shinji, con una sonrisa.

Asuka miró un tanto extrañada al Shinji Hentai, por esta reacción, ya que la pulsera de Shinji aún estaba en rojo.

-- Sharon, gracias por todo. Ahora es mejor que vayas con tú familia y quédate con ellos hasta que termine toda esta locura -- dijo Asuka, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-- Así lo haré, descuida.

-- _Sharon... gracias por todo. Nunca te olvidaré_ –- dijo Shinji, con una sonrisa seductora, estirando una mano para acariciar una mejilla de la mujer, que estaba inclinada ante la ventanilla.

-- Yo tampoco te olvidaré, Shinji Ikari -– dijo Sharon, dándole un beso en la mejilla, ante una boquiabierta Asuka –- Cuídate mucho.

_-- Cuenta con ello_ –- dijo Shinji, arrancando el poderoso motor Evolution 4 del ZX amarillo.

-- Dejen el auto donde Maverick, y díganle que iré por él dentro de unos días y aprovecharemos de hablar sobre los viejos tiempos_ -_– dijo Sharon.

-- _Así lo haré._ _¡Adios!_ -– dijo Shinji, para después salir del garaje y dirigirse a la salida de la casa de Sharon.

-- ¡Adiós Shinji¡Adiós Asuka! Cuídense... cuídense mucho –- dijo Sharon, viendo como el auto salía de su propiedad, para internarse en el salvaje terreno australiano.

Momentos después, Sharon cerró el garaje y entró en su casa por algunas de sus cosas. Luego de cerciorarse de que todo estaba cerrado, subió a su Ranger 4X4, y se encaminó al rancho de sus tíos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El auto corría a casi 200 km/hora por un precario camino, dejando una nube de polvo detrás de él. Era amarillo, con el número 203 en los costados, y el logo de los desaparecidos cigarrillos CAMEL en las puertas, capó, techo y el alerón trasero, que servía para mantener el auto abajo, ya que por la velocidad que desarrollaba, al saltar tendía a elevarse demasiado. Adentro iba el piloto, que dirigía el auto y junto a él, el navegante, encargado de la importante tarea de trazar la ruta, y guiar al piloto por el camino correcto, aunque en esta ocasión, el navegante no parecía ir muy preocupado de camino.

-- ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso de allá atrás? –- pregunto una ceñuda Asuka.

-- _¿Qué cosa?._

-- ¿Cómo que, qué cosa?. ¡EL BESO QUE TE DIO SHARON!.

-- _¡Ah! eso... fue un beso de amigos._

-- ¿Amigos?.

-- _Si, amigos._

-- ¿Te acostaste con ella? –- preguntó Asuka con ojos estrechos.

El Citröen ZX casi se sale del camino.

-- ¿Te acostaste con ella? –- insistió Asuka.

-- _Pelirroja-Chan, voy a casi 200 Km/hora. ¡Déjame conducir! ._

-- ¡RESPONDE!

-- _¡Demonios!._ _Si es tan importante para ti, entonces me devuelvo a echarle un polvo._

-- ¡BAKA! –- gritó Asuka, dándole un feroz puñetazo a Shinji.

El Citröen ZX casi se sale del camino... por segunda vez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recién pasaban de las 8:00 de la mañana, pero el sol ya se elevaba alto en el cielo, momento en que Fox vio algo que llamó su atención. Tecleó rápidamente en su terminal, haciendo que los poderos sistemas ópticos del ARCÁNGEL, enfocaran más de cerca el objeto de su atención.

-- ¿Qué demonios? -– se preguntó el Ex-Delta, sin saber como interpretar lo que veía.

-- ¿Qué pasa, Fox?. ¿Acaso ese juguete tuyo, encontró a tu novia en la cama con otro sujeto? -– preguntó uno de los mercenarios, haciendo que todos se largaran a reír.

-- Muy gracioso –- dijo Fox, haciéndole un corte de mangas –- ¿Alguno de ustedes, montón de idiotas, sabe en que fecha comienza el Campeonato Internacional de Rally?.

-- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu novia? -– preguntó otro mercenario, haciendo que todos se largaran a reír otra vez.

Como Fox, no estaba para bromas, se levantó lanzando lejos su silla, para ir a partirle la cara al idiota ese, justo cuando apareció la rubia en la sala, por lo que todos se congelaron.

-- ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? -– preguntó Sabrina, con cara de pocos amigos.

-- Nada, nada –- dijeron los mercenarios, mientras Sabrina estrechaba los ojos.

-- Fox¿Qué decías sobre un Rally? –- preguntó Sabrina.

-- Preguntaba si alguien sabe en qué fecha comienza el Campeonato Internacional de Rally.

-- En un mes¿Por qué? -– preguntó Sabrina.

-- Porque el ARCÁNGEL encontró un auto de Rally, corriendo como si el mundo se le fuera acabar.

-- Déjame ver eso.

Fox regresó a donde tenía su equipo y enfocó los sistemas ópticos del ARCÁNGEL, sobre el veloz auto amarillo que iba dejando una nube de polvo detrás de si.

-- Acércate más –- pidió Sabrina.

Fox hizo un zoom con las poderosas cámaras del ARCÁNGEL hasta que se pudo ver claramente al auto, hasta el punto de leer lo que tenía escrito encima.

-- ¿De qué escudería será? –- se preguntó Fox, hasta que vio la publicidad en el capó y el alerón trasero -- ¿CAMEL?. ¿Esa no era una marca de cigarrillos?.

-- Si... pero la compañía quebró poco después del Segundo Impacto –- dijo Sabrina –- Es imposible que estén auspiciando a una escudería.

-- Mira esto –- dijo Fox, mostrándole un Notebook que tenía conectado a la red, donde hizo una rápida búsqueda –- Es el mismo auto. Un Citröen ZX, auspiciado por cigarrillos CAMEL, pero la foto es de 1991. La Citröen dejo de usar ese modelo en carreras de Rally, mucho antes del Segundo Impacto.

-- Son ellos –- dijo Sabrina.

-- ¿Qué?.

-- Shinji y esa estúpida pelirroja... son ellos –- dijo Sabrina.

-- ¿En qué te basas para afirmar eso? –- la cuestión Fox.

-- Instinto.

Fox estrechó los ojos y estaba a punto de protestar, hasta que se percató que el ARCANGEL había detectado una transmisión saliendo desde el auto. Tecleó rápidamente en su terminal para identificar el tipo de señal. Su rostro se iluminó y sonrió.

-- Estamos de suerte. Capté la señal de su GPS. Ahora sabremos de donde vienen y para donde van con tanta urgencia -– dijo Fox, con una sonrisa –- Y su punto de origen se encuentra en... una casa a unos Kilómetros de aquí.

-- ¿QUÉ?

-- Es el terreno que colinda con este –- dijo Fox, mirando sorprendido a la rubia.

-- ¡Que Hausser y Dietrich revisen esa casa!. Deben estar cerca de ahí -– ladró Sabrina, al mercenario a cargo de la radio, que llamó de inmediato a los hombres que hacían una ronda en un Humvee.

-- Mira esto. Su punto de destino es un cementerio de aviones, que también funciona como aeródromo, pero les tomará algunas horas llegar ahí. Y otra cosa. El ARCÁNGEL detectó otra señar saliendo de ese auto, pero es de corto alcance, y de otra característica... trataré de aislarla y ver de qué se trata.

Sabrina solo afirmó con la cabeza, dejando que Fox trabajara, analizando su situación y maldiciendo a su "ex–amante" por haberla dejado sin helicóptero justo ahora que más lo necesitaban, sin mencionar a Jacques, con el que no podía contra por ahora, ya que se encontraba imposibilitado de llegar directamente donde estaban, básicamente porque eso nunca estuvo contemplado en el plan original. En esos pensamientos estaba enfrascada la rubia, cuando llegó la esperada llamada de Hausser y Dietrich. Sabrina fue hasta la radio y tomó la bocina.

-- ¿Qué encontraron?.

-- Entramos en la casa y encontramos la ropa que estaban usando los mocosos cuando escaparon. Al parecer pasaron la noche aquí y se fueron a primera hora -– respondió Dietrch.

-- ¡Lo sabía! –- dijo Sabrina con rabia, dándole un puñetazo a la mesa -- ¿Qué hay del dueño de la casa?.

-- No encontramos a nadie, aparte de 4 maldito perros que casi nos comen, pero al parecer aquí vive una mujer aficionada a las competencias de Rally y a la mecánica. Hay una habitación llena de fotografías, trofeos, medallas y un garaje lleno de herramientas y 3 autos de Rally.

-- ¿Dijiste tres autos de Rally? –- preguntó Sabrina, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-- Si, son unos Citröen, y según Hausser, en perfecto estado y listos para correr.

-- Perfecto. Saquen los autos del garaje y vean que tengan suficiente combustible. Vamos para allá –- dijo Sabrina, luego soltó la bocina -– Bien, preparen todo, nos llevaremos solo lo indispensable. Nos vamos en 5 minutos, así que muevan el trasero.

-- ¿Qué hay con la familia? -– preguntó uno de los mercenarios.

-- Mátalos. No deben quedar testigos -– dijo Sabrina con frialdad, a lo que el hombre asintió y bajó al sótano a cumplir la orden.

-- ¿Estás pensando seguirlos en esos autos, verdad? -– preguntó Fox, desmontando su equipo, a lo que la rubia respondió con una inclinación de cabeza –- Esos autos son para dos personas cada uno. No cabremos todos.

Sabrina sacó su Desert Eagle, y de tres rápidos y certeros disparos eliminó a los tres heridos que estaban con ellos.

-- Ahora cabremos –- dijo Sabrina, antes de mirar al que estaba desmontando la radio -- ¿Algún problema?.

-- No.

-- Termina rápido con eso. Esto volará en 5 minutos –- dijo Sabrina, tomando unas cargas de C4 que ya estaban listas con sus detonadores y comenzó a colocarlas por algunas partes de la casa.

Unos minutos después, un camión con las siglas de la ONU en los costados, salió de la propiedad, segundos después, la casa voló en pedazo en una fuerte explosión que la redujo a escombros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una destartalada y oxidada camioneta Ford del año 70, se desplazaba a todo lo que daba, por el serpenteante y polvoriento camino con unos excitadísimos Clinton y Reagan, que iban pendientes del aparató que les dio Ritsuko, y que hace una hora había captado la señal del pequeño transmisor que llevaba Shinji en el cuello, para medir los efectos en sus ondas cerebrales producidas por los cambios de personalidad.

-- Apúrate Reagan, nos va a pasar –- dijo Clinton, mirando el pequeño monitor del aparato.

-- ¡Voy a todo lo que da esta cafetera! -– regañó Reagan.

-- No sé en que rayos vaya montado ese mocoso, pero se mueva rapidísimo.

-- ¿Cuánto falta para encontrarnos?.

-- Ya casi nada. Acelera o cuando lleguemos ya nos habrá dejado atrás –- dijo Clinton.

-- Ya lo sé, maldición. Agradece que el viejo nos haya prestado la camioneta, o tendríamos que caminar.

-- Si, le debemos una grande a ese viejo –- dijo Clinton, con una sonrisa.

Efectivamente, le debían una grande al viejo del "OK Corral", ya que después de que Bush se fue del pueblo con su gente, llegó un destacamento de NERV, a vigilar el pueblo, lo que los puso en una difícil situación, pero ese simpático viejo les salvó el pellejo al invitarlos a conocer su rancho... y de paso a tomar un poco de Whisky de su destilería privada.

Pudieron dejar Lewistown sin muchos problemas y se internaron hacia el corazón del continente, cosa que no les gustó mucho en un principio, pero en realidad no sabían a donde buscar, y con Bush y su gente dando vueltas por el lugar, les pareció un mal menor. Al final llegaron al rancho del viejo, que estada algo destartalado, pero no hasta el extremo. También probaron su Whisky, que estaba excelente, y aprovecharon de revisar sus mapas con la ayuda del viejo para poder ubicarse bien en su "Viaje de Vacaciones". Por el viejo supieron de una chica muy simpática y hermosa llamada Sharon, que tenía una casa de lujo a unas horas de ahí, y que tenía unos autos de Rally que le dejó su padre al morir.

Clintón y Reagan decidieron ir donde ella y ver si podían rentarle uno de esos autos, o "pedirlo prestado" ya que les sería más útil que la camioneta oxidada que les facilitó el viejo. Como ya se hacia de noche para entonces, decidieron descansar e ir en la mañana. Además estaban muertos después de ese día tan agitado y una noche en vela en el submarino del Capitán Mankuso.

El par se despidió del viejo esa mañana, luego de pasarle algunos dólares por la camioneta y se encaminaron donde esa tal Sharon, momento en que el aparato que les pasó Ristsuko comenzó a sonar como loco al captar finalmente la señal de Shinji. Entonces comenzó la carrera para poder interceptarlo antes de los pasara y dejara atrás.

-- Sigue un poco más adelante Reagan. Ya casi.

-- ¿Dónde está?.

-- Mira ahí adelante, es la intersección con otro camino -– dijo Clinton, señalando otro camino que se cruzaba con el que ellos estaban siguiendo.

-- Mira eso -– dijo Reagan, señalando una nube de polvo que se veía a la distancia, pero acercándose rápidamente.

Ambos hombres se miraron extrañados, y bajaron de la camioneta al llegar al cruce, mirando a esa extraña nube de polvo que venía a una velocidad abismarte.

-- Según el aparato de la doctora, Shinji viene en esa nube de polvo –- dijo Clinton.

-- No es una nube de polvo... ¡Es un auto! -– dijo Reagan, mirando por unos binoculares, con los que pudo ver a Shinji y Asuka dentro del auto.

-- ¡SON ELLOS! –- gritaron ambos y corrieron al encuentro del Citröen amarillo que se acercaba a toda velocidad, y comenzaron a saltar y mover los brazos para llamar la atención de sus ocupantes, solo que el auto no paró, y siguió de largo tapándolos de polvo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji conducía totalmente concentrado, ya que iba a mucha velocidad y debía estar totalmente pendiente del camino, para no salirse y terminar en una zanja, lo que le valió calmarse lo suficiente para volver a ser él mismo. Junto a él, Asuka ya se había resignado a cumplir el papel de navegante, que al final no resultó tan aburrido como ella pensó, ya que por la velocidad a la que iban, debía ir diciéndole a Shinji constantemente lo que venia adelante y hacia donde debía virar, para que supiera como tomar el camino. En eso estaban, a poco de comenzar su viaje cuando Shinji vio algo adelante en el camino.

-- Oye Asuka... esos de adelante no son...

-- ¿Que? -– preguntó Asuka, mirando al camino, para ver adelante a dos tipos saltando y moviendo los brazos -- ¿Qué rayos?

-- ¡SON CLINTON Y REAGAN! -– dijo Shinji, cuando pasó junto a ellos cubriéndolos de polvo. Pisó el freno inmediatamente, pero fue a parar muchos metros adelante.

-- ¿Por qué te detienes? -– regañó Asuka.

-- ¡Son Clinton y Reagan! –- repitió Shinji entusiasmado, poniendo la reversa.

-- ¿Clinton y Reagan?.

-- Si, son de Seguridad de NERV. Misato los asignó para que me cuidaran.

-- Pues no hicieron un muy buen trabajo –- dijo Asuka, cruzándose de brazos.

El Citröen ZX amarillo retrocedió hasta donde estaban unos empolvados Clinton y Reagan, que tosían atorados por el polvo. Shinji se soltó del cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto seguido de Asuka, que iba con la Glock en las manos, por si la llegara a necesitar.

-- ¡Clinton, Reagan!. Nunca creí que me alegraría tanto de verlos –- dijo Shinji emocionado, al ver a los empolvados ex-agentes de Seguridad.

-- Lo mismo digo mocoso –- dijo Reagan, con una sonrisa, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Shinji, y viendo a Asuka, que guardaba su arma y caminaba hasta ellos, ya mas confiada al ver lo contento que estaba Shinji

-- ¿Están bien?. ¿Les hicieron algo? –- preguntó Clinton.

-- Estamos bien. No nos pasó nada –- respondió Shinji.

-- ¿Cómo lograron escapar? –- preguntó Reagan.

-- Bueno, es una larga historia –- dijo Shinji, rascándose la nuca.

-- Si, y no tenemos tiempo para contarla. Por si no lo recuerdas Kinder, tu ex-amante está detras de nosotros –- dijo Asuka, con voz venenosa.

-- Eeehhh, si... –- dijo Shinji, un poco complicado.

-- Langley tiene razón. Tenemos que sacarlos cuanto antes de aquí –- dijo Reagan.

-- Nosotros vamos a un aeródromo para ir a Nueva Sidney –- dijo Shinji.

-- Es una buena idea, si nos quedamos acá, o nos atrapa esa mujer, o lo hace Bush –- dijo Clinton.

-- ¿Bush?. ¿Ese no es de Seguridad de NERV, igual que ustedes? –- preguntó Asuka.

Clinton y Reagan se miraron entre ellos antes de responder.

-- Han pasado muchas cosas desde que los secuestraron chicos –- dijo Reagan,

-- Nosotros ya no somos de Seguridad, oficialmente somos fugitivos de NERV. La Mayor Katsuragi arregló todo para sacarnos de Japón y que pudiéramos venir por ustedes antes de que lo haga la demás gente de NERV –- dijo Clinton.

-- ¿Misato?. ¿Y eso por que? –- preguntó Shinji.

-- El Comandante Ikari, dio la orden de exterminar a los terroristas que los secuestraron, eso incluye matarlos a ustedes si es necesario –- dijo Reagan con seriedad -– Para evitar cualquier problema lo mejor es sacarlos de aquí, antes de que los encuentren cualquiera de los dos.

-- ...si... -– dijo Shinji, un tanto decaído al escuchar las ordenes de su padre, lo que le hizo recodar la Mina N2 –- ¡Casi lo olvido!. Hay un sujeto que quiere detonar...

-- Después lo cuentas Ikari, ahora hay que salir de aquí. –- dijo Reagan.

-- Si, pero en esa cafetera nunca van a poder seguirnos –- dijo Asuka, señalando la oxidada camioneta que amenazaba con desarmarse en cualquier momento.

-- Los llevaremos con nosotros -– dijo Shinji, yendo a la parte trasera del Citröen ZX, y levantando la tapa del compartimiento que se usaba para cargar refacciones para las carreras –- Este compartimiento no se pensó para llevar personas, pero se tendrán que acomodar.

Reagan afirmó con la cabeza y mando a Clinton por sus cosas a la camioneta, luego ayudó a Shinji a sacar la rueda de repuesto y a ponerla en el soporte del techo del auto, que fue diseñado para este efecto, mientras Asuka acomodaba las refacciones y herramientas para hacer algo más de espacio, pero estaba claro que ambos hombres irían bastante apretujados.

Unos minutos después, el Citriöen ZX emprendía nuevamente la carrera, ahora con dos nuevos ocupantes en la parte trasera, que iban apretados e incómodos, pero contentos por haber encontrado con vida, y bien, a los dos Pilotos EVA.

-- Por cierto Ikari. ¿Qué decías de un sujeto que quería detonar algo? -– preguntó Clinton.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El camión entró al amplio patio de la casa, encontrando a 3 Citröen ZX, estacionados uno al lado del otro, con la tapa del compartimiento de carga levantada, para meter dentro el equipo que fuera necesario.

-- Wow, son unas bellezas –- dijo Fox, bajando del camión.

-- Los tres están con el tanque lleno, y listos para salir –- dijo Dietrich.

-- Perfecto –- dijo Sabrina, con una sonrisa –- Cárguenlos con el equipo. Fox, mete tus cosas en el del medio. Nos iremos en ese.

-- Entendido –- dijo Fox, yendo a buscar su precioso equipo electrónico.

-- ¿Y que pasó con los demás? -– preguntó Hausser.

-- No van a venir -– dijo Sabrina caminando hasta el Citröen rojo que iba a conducir.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos, entendiendo ya las palabras de la rubia, y se avocaron a la tarea de cargar los tres autos. Unos minutos después, los tres autos salían a toda carrera, internándose en el agreste territorio australiano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Citröen ZX amarillo, corría por un polvoriento camino, ya muy cerca de su objetivo. Adentro, sus ocupantes se pusieron mutuamente al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando. Así fue como Clinton y Reagan, supieron lo que pasaron Shinji y Asuka luego de ser capturados, y las peripecias que vivieron para poder escapar. También se enteraron de las sospechas de Shinji, en relación a detonar una Mina N2 en Nueva Sidney, lo que a la luz de los antecedentes, encontraron más que probable, siendo este, otro motivo más para llegar a Nueva Sidney y hablar con Gendo Ikari, en persona. Pero lejos los más sorprendidos fueron Shinji y Asuka, al conocer lo que ocurrió en NERV luego de su captura, y sobre todo, al conocer la verdadera identidad de Sabrina Legrand.

-- Ya llegamos –- dijo Asuka, señalando la entrada al aeródromo, que a ambos costados exhibía decenas de esqueletos de aviones y helicópteros oxidados.

Shinji redujo la velocidad y se internó en ese recinto, que tenía una apariencia de abandono semejante a los restos de los aviones y helicópteros que estaban esparcidos por todas partes.

-- Qué montón de chatarra -– dijo Asuka, mirando despectivamente los restos de las aeronaves que estaban a ambos lados del camino por el que se internaban.

-- Miren, un Mig-25... o lo que queda de él -– dijo Shinji, señalando los restos del avión.

-- Ahí hay un Spitfire, y un B-26 –- señaló Reagan.

-- No lo creo... es un U-2... bueno, lo fue –- dijo Shinji, señalando los restos de lo que otrora fue un costoso y secreto avión espía norteamericano.

Siguieron avanzando entre los restos de estos aviones, hasta que llegaron a un hangar y junto a él, unas destartaladas oficinas con una pequeña torre de control.

Shinji se estacionó frente a la torre, y por consejo de Reagan, Shinji y Asuka se quitaron las pistoleras, pero se negaron a dejar sus armas. Shinji la metió atrás en la espalda por el borde del pantalón, y Asuka en un bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos. Asuka se bajó y miró un poco el lugar, y Shinji abrió la parte trasera, para que bajaran Clinton y Reagan, que finalmente pudieron estirarse a sus anchas después de varias horas de recorrido.

-- ¿Se les ofrece algo? –- preguntó un hombre de que salió del hangar. De unos 50 años, cabello gris y despeinado, barba de varios días, cigarrillo en la boca y un grasiento overol de trabajo.

-- Buscamos a "Maverick". Venimos de parte de Sharon Parker -– dijo Asuka.

-- ¿Sharon Parker? -– preguntó el hombre mientras se limpiaba las manos en un trapo grasiento.

-- Si. ¿La conoce? -– preguntó Shinji.

-- No lo creo, pero si esa tal Sharon es bonita, de seguro ese holgazán de Maverick la conoce –- dijo el hombre caminando hasta el Citröen ZX –- Lindo auto... si señor, lindo auto.

-- Disculpe, pero nos urge hablar con "Maverick" –- insistió Reagan.

-- Está bien, vengan –- dijo el hombre, llevándolos a las destartaladas oficinas –- ¿Qué hizo esta vez ese idiota?. ¿Se metió otra vez con la mujer de alguien?.

-- No, nada de eso, es solo que necesitamos que nos lleve a una parte –- dijo Clinton.

-- Entonces no hay problema -– dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta de las oficinas.

Las oficinas al menos no estaban tan desordenadas como se veía por fuera. Caminaron por una recepción, hasta llegar a una oficina al fondo, con una placa que decía "Gerente", y que tenía colgada de la perilla un cartel que decía "NO MOLESTAR". El hombre abrió la puerta y todos entraron a la oficina, que estaba con las persianas cerradas, y en un sillón apegado a la muralla, un hombre de unos 30 años, apuesto y rebelde cabellera negra, dormía placidamente a pierna suelta, tapado con una manta, que estaba ya casi por completo en el suelo.

-- Oye, despierta, tienes clientes –- dijo el hombre, dándole palmaditas en la cara, pero Maverick se limitó a hacer ruidos somnolientos y darse la vuelta para el rincón -- ¡QUE TE DESPIERTES PEDAZO DE ANIMAL! –- gritó el hombre, dándole un fuerte palmetazo en la cabeza.

-- ¡NO SABÍA QUE ERA CASADA, SE LO JURO! –- dijo Maverick, saltando del sillón y poniéndose a la defensiva.

Gota de sudor general.

-- Jajaja, perdón. Por un momento creí que estaba en la cama con... olvídenlo –- dijo Maverick.

-- Son clientes. Vienen de parte de una tal Sharon –- dijo entre dientes el hombre del overol, con cara de resignado.

-- ¿Sharon?... ¿Sharon Parker? –- preguntó Maverick.

-- Así es. Ella nos habló mucho de usted y nos prestó un de los autos de su padre para venir acá. Dijo que lo dejáramos con usted, que vendría a buscarlo en unos días, y aprovecharían de hablar sobre los viejos tiempos -– dijo Shinji.

-- ¿Les prestó uno de los autos de su padre?. Debe tenerlos muy en estima para hacer eso. Esos autos son su tesoro. No se los pasa a nadie -- dijo Maverick.

-- Si ya no me necesitan, me regreso al hangar -– dijo el hombre, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la oficina.

-- Bueno, al menos esto me servirá de excusa para ver a Sharon otra vez, y recordar los tiempos cuando ambos éramos jóvenes e idealistas.

-- ¿A que se refiere con eso de joven e idealista? –- preguntó Asuka, picada de curiosidad.

-- Bueno, fue durante una de las tantas guerras que hubieron en Africa. En ese tiempo Sharon era voluntaria en una misión de la Cruz Roja, y yo estaba con las fuerzas de la ONU. Pilotaba un C-130, transportando suministros, medicinas y cosas por estilo.

-- Suena interesante –- dijo Shinji, ya que no conocía nada del pasado de su nueva amiga-amante.

-- Si, lo fue –- dijo Maverick, rememorando buenos tiempos -- Por cierto, perdón por lo de recién. No siempre soy así. Es que anoche salí a un pueblo cerca de aquí y llegué hace unas horas, y... bueno, eso no viene al caso. Tomen asiento –- dijo Maverick, señalando el sillón y las dos sillas que estaban ante su desordenado escritorio.

-- ¿Entonces, de donde conocen a Sharon? -– preguntó Maverick, entrando al baño, que estaba dentro de la oficina a lavarse la cara y tratar de peinar su rebelde cabello, sin ningún resultado.

-- La conocimos cerca de Lewistown. Necesitamos ir al otro lado del continente y ella dijo que usted podría llevarnos en avión –- dijo Asuka.

-- Ya veo... ¿y a que parte en especifico desean ir? -– preguntó Maverick, desde el baño.

-- Nueva Sidney –- dijo Reagan.

-- Eso no va a ser posible -– dijo Maverick, saliendo del baño y lanzando dentro la toalla con que se secó la cara –- El espacio aéreo sobre Nueva Sidney está totalmente restringido, a excepción de los vuelos militares y algunos vuelos comerciales internacionales.

-- La Cumbre de la ONU –- dijo Clinton.

-- Así es amigo. La Cumbre de la ONU -– dijo Maverick, encendiendo un cigarrillo -– No se habla de otra cosa por aquí en estos días. Sobre todo por lo que pasó en NERV, con esos pilotos EVA que secuestraron y el recorte de presupuesto.

-- Lo sabemos, pero necesitamos llegar a Nueva Sidney –- insistió Shinji.

-- No puedo, chico. Está prohibido -– dijo Maverick, mirando a Shinji -– Si me acerco demasiado a Nueva Sidney corro el riesgo de que me quiten la licencia.

-- Pero necesitamos ir –- insistió Asuka.

-- Lo siento chica, ya te dije que no es posible. Cualquier vuelo que entre al espacio aéreo de Nueva Sidney sin autorización, será derribado -– respondió Maverick.

-- ¿Cuánto es lo más cerca que nos puede dejar de Nueva Sidney? –- preguntó Clinton.

-- Maitland. Desde ahí pueden tomar un tren que lo lleve a Nueva Sidney o a una ciudad cercana. Es lo más que puedo hacer dadas las circunstancias. Nueva Sidney es una fortaleza hasta que termine esa famosa Cumbre de la ONU –- explicó Maverick.

-- Entiendo. Entonces llévenos a Maitland –- dijo Reagan.

-- ¿Ahora?.

-- Si. Necesitamos llegar cuanto antes.

-- ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? –- preguntó Maverick.

-- Es importante que lleguemos allá lo más pronto posible. Es de vida o muerte –- dijo Asuka.

-- Si me pagaran un dólar por cada vez que he escuchado eso –- dijo Maverick con una sonrisa.

-- No es broma –- dijo Asuka, un tanto molesta.

-- Lo sé señorita Langley -– dijo Maverick, con una sonrisa.

Asuka se congeló al escuchar como ese hombre la llamaba por su apellido, mientras que Shinji, Clinton y Reagan se tensaban y se preparaban para sacar sus armas.

-- Tranquilos. No necesitan sacar sus armas –- dijo Maverick, levantando las manos en son de paz.

-- ¿Cómo es que...? –- preguntó Asuka.

-- Fui militar y sé percatarme de ciertos detalles, como que todos están armados... y sobre cómo sé quienes son... -- Maverick, se limitó a tomar un periódico que estaba en su escritorio y lanzarlo frente a la pelirroja -- La fotografía de ustedes está en todos los periódicos.

Efectivamente, el periódico tenía una foto de los 3 pilotos supuestamente secuestrados, y un reportaje a fondo en las páginas interiores.

-- Supongo que en verdad fueron secuestrados y lograron escapar de alguna forma, ya que a un rehén jamás se le permitiría estar armado.

-- Por favor. Nosotros...

-- Tranquilo chico –- dijo Mavarick, cortando a Shinji –- Sharon no mencionó eso de hablar conmigo sobre viejos tiempos por nada. Esa es una clave que usábamos en Africa cuando ella necesitaba que le ayudara con alguna cosa importante. Si ella los mandó conmigo pidiendo que me dijeran eso, y en uno de los autos de su padre, que nunca le había prestado a nadie hasta el día de hoy, es que en verdad son sus amigos y necesitan ayuda.

-- Eso quiere decir... -– comenzó Asuka.

-- Que los llevaré a Maitland –- completó Maverick, terminando su cigarrillo.

_**Continuará...**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Primero que nada, mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora.

Como ya expliqué en la actualización de SEX IN TOKIO-3, el retraso en las actualizaciones se debió a que me cambie de trabajo y tuve que estar 3 semanas capacitándome en otra ciudad, trabajando desde la mañana hasta tarde en la noche, y al regresar, estuve 2 semanas poniendo al día la montaña de trabajo que me esperaba, trabajando también hasta las tantas de la noche. Pero ya estoy al día y con tiempo para retomar mis fics.

En este capítulo pudimos ver como la cosa sigue avanzando, con Shinji y Asuka un paso más cerca de Nueva Sidney, y con Clinton y Reagan como respaldo, lo que nos acerca cada vez más a la esperada aparición del Shinji Berserker y al final de esta aventura, pero aún quedan cabos por atar y cosas por descubrir en esta grandiosa confabulación.

En el próximo capitulo retomaremos al ya mítico Agente Bush y su encuentro con Jacques, veremos como sigue Kensuke y la llegada de Shinji y compañía a Maitland, donde los esperan mas problemas, esta vez por cortesía de la CIA.

Ahora explicaré algunas cosas que mencioné en este capítulo y que merecen una explicación mas detallada:

**(1)** **RYO SAEBA** es el protagonista de CITY HUNTER, un excelente manga del genial Tsukasa Hojo. Saeba es un detective privado reconocido por ser el mejor de todos, pero así como es un experto en su trabajo, también es un degenerado de primera, que lo único que busca en la vida, es acostarse con cuanta mujer que se le cruce por delante, para lo que se vale de un sin fin de métodos muy poco ortodoxos, y que por lo general nunca le dan resultado.

**(2) EL EQUIPO ROCKET** no necesita mayor presentación, son los "malos" de la serie POKEMON, que siempre terminan volando a la estratosfera diciendo "El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez"

**(3) El WORLD CUP OF CROSS COUNTRY RALLYING** es tal vez la más dura de las disciplinas tuerca, ya que las carreras son a campo traviesa y pueden durar semanas, con jornadas extenuantes y bajo condiciones extremas. Un punto interesante es que acá corren autos, motos y camiones, los que también sirven de apoyo a los equipos de autos y motos en competencia. Pero la mayor particularidad y dificultad la pone el recorrido en si, donde si bien hay una ruta que seguir y Puestos de Control, por donde los participantes están obligados a pasar, no existe un camino demarcado entre estos puestos, por lo que cada participante abre su propio camino, guiándose por una "Hoja de Ruta", aparatos GPS, y su instinto, por lo que es común que muchos participantes se pierdan, incluso por varios días, hasta que dan con el camino correcto, o los encuentre un equipo de rescate, siendo el rally "PARIS-DAKAR" el más emblemático de esta dura disciplina tuerca.

**(4)** **El ****ZX RALLYE RAID TEAM**, no es inventó mío. Este equipo de la compañía CITRÖEN corrió por primera vez el 20 y 21 de Julio de 1990 en Baja Aragón, España. Desde ahí participó en innumerables competencias del WORLD CUP OF CROSS COUNTRY RALLYING, con autos del modelo ZX, modificados especialmente para estas duras competencias, en las que destacan "El Rally de los Faraones", en Egipto, el Rally "Paris-Moscú-Pekin", que es el Rally más largo del mundo, y el más famoso y emblemático de todos, el Rally "París-Dakar". El Equipo "ZX" fue reemplazado en 1997, por el "Saxo and Xsara Kit Cars".

**(5) El "WORD RALLY CHAMPIONSHIP"** o "Campeonato Mundial de Rally" se corre cada año alrededor del todo el mundo, en circuitos previamente establecidos y demarcados, durando unos cuantos días cada carrera, en tramos de minutos u horas, dependiendo del terreno y la distancia a recorrer.

Uff, fue una explicación algo larga, pero necesaria.

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews:

**Puka-Chan: **Muchas gracias por tu entusiasta apoyo, y descuida, que Asuka también tiene cosas que decir, después de todo, es Asuka. Sobre lo de demorar menos, pues en realidad los últimos retrasos han sido por fuerza mayor, entiéndase, Trabajo. Pero ahora ya estoy instalado, y con mi trabajo al día, por lo que me iré a casa a una hora decente, y no a las tantas de la noche, así que tendré tiempo para retomar mis fics.

**Fantastic-Man: **Te demoraste tu tiempo en dejara un review, pero no tanto como yo en subir otro capítulo, pero como tu sabes, estuve enclaustrado capacitándome para mi nuevo trabajo y luego poniéndome al día con el trabajo acumulado. Pero acá estoy otra vez, retomando este monstruo de 57 capítulos, que parece cuento de nunca acabar.

Tal como dices, Asaka hasta ahora ha sido algo así como la damisela en apuros que anda a la siga del protagonista para seguir con vida, pero las cosas no son tan asi, Asuka es Asuka, y tiene cosas que decir en esta parte del fic, ya veras. Sobre Shinji y su faceta mas seria, es algo normal considerando el lío en que están metidos, pero ya demostrará esos dotes de calenturiento con los que nos tiene acostumbrados. Y tal como siempre dije, el enredo detrás de esta aventura es mas grande de lo que se imaginan, y ahora se están dando cuenta del porque, la confabulación es a todos los niveles imaginables, y aún falta por ver.

Sobre tus fics, es agradable saber que el hombre que hizo llorar a Rei, finalmente se está redimiendo. "Aprendiendo a Vivir!" se perfila como uno de los exitazos de esta temporada. Sigue así amigo, y tal vez algún día te perdonemos el haber hecho llorar a Rei.

**shiro-wolfman-k: **Me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capítulo, que si bien es algo denso, entrega mucha información, esto es precisamente lo que retrasa algunas entregas, ya que hay que pensar mucho las cosas para poder armar bien el rompecabezas y que todas las piezas encajen bien, cosa que es más difícil de lo que parece. Eso también me a hecho alargar tanto este fic, ya que soy muy detallista al describir, ya que me gusta describir bien las cosas para que todo se entienda como debe ser. Sobre lo que comentabas de Sabrina y Sharon, tu duda quedó saldada. Un gran saludo.

**siReNa-cHan: **Como vez, no los tenía abandonados, es solo que me demoré un poco en actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí otra vez. Las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más complicadas para nuestros pilotos EVA, pero esa es la gracia. No te preocupes, actualizaré pronto.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: **Escribir este capítulo fue muy difícil, por la cantidad de información que entrega, tanto como el dónde se revela la identidad de Sabrina, lejos los más densos y complicados, pero necesarios para entender qué pasa. El tratamiento de los personajes también es complicado por el contexto donde están, además Shinji ya no es tan Shinji, cada vez se parece más a su Némesis y eso debe notarse. Prometo actualizar más seguido y gracias por lo de los reviews, que ya pasaron de los 200¡¡QUE EMOCIÓN!

**Himperion: **Si, finalmente subí otro capítulo, y estuvo bien complicado por la cantidad de información que entregó, pero era necesario, como ese donde se reveló la identidad de Sabrina. De ahora en adelante sigue una carrera contra el tiempo, pero el estilo tendrás que descubrirlo mientras lees. Sobre los malos, ya veremos que pasa con cada uno de ellos.

**El Santo: **Efectivamente, amigo. Shinji está atando todos los cabos sueltos sobre su secuestro, pero aún quedan algunos por atar, mientras que el Shinji Hentai hace lo que mejor sabe hacer... irse a la cama con la mujer de turno. ¿La tiene de hierro, nooo... juventud, divino tesoro. Sabrina siegue siendo una perra, cosa que no es de extrañar, en el fondo siempre fue así. Ya veremos que pasa con todos. Un saludo.

**Prometheus: **Es bueno saber que esta historia sigue gustando pese al mes que me tomo en actualizar y a estar pasando por su fase seria, de la que ya esta saliendo finalmente. Ese fic de Rei & Shinji con el que he estado amenazando desde hace un tiempo, se viene una vez finalizado MI OTRO YO, así como el fic que reemplazará a SEX IN TOKIO-3, que ya por tierra derecha. Como dice el amigo Fantastic-Man, ya tengo listo los próximos estrenos. Sobre ese fic que comentas, como al parecer tu inglés es mucho mejor que el mío, podrías mandarle un mail al autor y pedirle permiso para traducirlo. Hacen falta mas traductores de fics, mira que el amigo SEFERINO está solo contra el mundo en su página www.ngefics.tk En una de esas podrías ayudarle.

**Nairelena: **Es verdad, estoy pasando por una etapa bastante seria en este parte del fic, esto es porque esta parte de la historia tiene una trama bastante intrincada, además que hay mucha información por entregar, información necesaria para desentrañar todo lo que hay detrás del secuestro de Shinji y Asuka, pero descuida, que ya dejamos atrás lo denso para pasar a la acción y algo de humor, así que dile a tus amigos que no se preocupen.

También un gran saludo y agradecimientoa:**Death Mask, El Santo Pegaso,**** YamkeelandiA, SylentViper, Death Mask, Yoko, Kyo Hannakasi, azr1264, Sakai Juuji, Shadowhao, Kyo Hannakasi, Zidane Lightning Saix, 0shadow0, M-Cha, La Generla, Takato, Oogami Souma, Ultimate Spider, Fero-Ang, Okashiru-Okanami, Richard,** **Sr. Anónimo, Kira-Kun, Athrun, Verito S, Rei, RickDaniel, Yamato, El-Angel-Guardian, Rei 111, Anónimo, Nube, Juancito, Rex147, Yumesugoi, Rick18, Rei1487, Chibi-Ouka, Ayumi, Ayumi9 **por sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo para este Fic. Si deje a alguien afuera no es mi intención, solo háganmelo saber y lo mencionaré.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
